A Vampire Story
by Annzy Bananzy
Summary: Bakura-a heartless vampire-was perfectly happy with his lonely, slightly boring life until a stranger appears and offers him the adventure of a lifetime. He agreed out of boredom, but little did he know that this adventure would also bring romance.
1. Prologue

**Before you read this chapter, let it be known that I re-wrote it. I kept the before and after notes that I had originally though, just adding this message. Because I re-wrote it, the next chapter might not seem as good as this one, so I'm just warning you. **

**~You have been warned~**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OKAY! So, I got this idea after reading a House of Night novel, and I started to think of my own type of Vampires. And then I thought of Bakura as one and…yeah… the birth of this story was born!

It is a thiefshipping fic, but that happens in the later chapters… and I tried to keep some aspects of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! In here, so sorry if I get some of the facts wrong… I'm only on the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! Because…well actually, I probably would have never watched Yu-Gi-Oh! If my brother hadn't shown me the abridged series…so yeah…I'm not that far in the actual thing…

Anyway! This is a story about Bakura, a vampire, who meets a stranger with a proposition, and he agrees out of sheer boredom.(BTW: these vampires BURN in sunlight, not SPARKLE. No offense to any Twilight fans, but I find the whole 'sparkly vampire' thing kinda stupid and mocking to vampires. The actual story is pretty good, but I'm startin to see some faults…)

* * *

Prologue (A fancy way for saying: setting up for the actual story)

Imagine yourself on a cold, dark, street corner, late at night, the wind blowing against you softly, the dim lights from the lamp posts being the only thing to light your way. If you can imagine that, then you have the setting for this prologue. Now imagine that you hear happy whistling throughout the air, hitting strong and then fading into the black night. You turn towards the sound, and you see a boy, around twenty, with waist-length, white, uncontrollable hair and wearing a horizontally striped blue and white shirt along with baggy pants. He's walking down the street, the whistling now stopped and replaced with a huge smile. You notice a piece of paper in his hands, small enough to be a check.

Do you have all of that? Good, then enough about what you see and experience, let's get down to the real stuff.

This white-haired boy, Ryou Bakura, is walking home after working late from his part-time job, and he was extremely happy because today he got his paycheck. With this income, he could now get that new laptop he'd had his eye on. Though, not only did he _want_ it, he _needed_ it for his job, for he was a novel writer - and a good one at that! He was only working this part-time job for more money, as all writers are under-paid unless their books become a movie franchise. Like J. K. Rowling, or Stephenie Meyer.

He mainly wrote romance and fantasy with a touch of humor, light-hearted stories that were sure to put a smile on your face, but that didn't mean that he couldn't write sad, depressing, or angst scenes now and again. After all, "Happiness cannot live without sadness and vice versa" he always said. Ryou just didn't like to make the _main_ story be sad, or horrifying, or anything unhappy and scary because he _did_ believe in happy endings, but there are always hardships in the way aren't there? Of course there were, as he was just about to find out.

He was still walking home, but now there was more bounce in his step because of how happy he was. He took the necklace that he wore out from under his shirt and kissed it, for he believed this to be his lucky charm.

Of course, he soon wouldn't think that anymore.

It was an interesting necklace; a golden, spherical ring with a weird-looking Egyptian eye in the middle with five pointy pieces dangling from it. His father had found it when he was in Egypt, and he had decided to give it to his son. Ryou loved this necklace very much, although sometimes he didn't know exactly why, he assumed it was just because his father had given it to him.

Bakura put the necklace back under his shirt and focused on getting home, but as the light from the lamp post hit him, he began to hear a low, painful moan from inside the little forest near where he lives. It sounded like the person needed help, and Ryou _wanted_ to help (it was the right thing to do after all) but he also wanted to get home and sleep, he _was_ tired you know.

Eventually, he decided to do the right thing and walked into the forest, following the man's moaning. He soon came across a red-haired man dressed in black, he was covering his shoulder with his hand. Ryou walked over to him and knelt down, asking, "What's wrong? Do you need help?" When the only answer he got was more moaning, he pried the man's hand off of his shoulder and gasped. The man appeared to have sever burns all over the top of his shoulder! "Wait here! I'll go get help!" Ryou exclaimed as he stood up. But before he could leave, the red-haired man grabbed his ankle and held him back. Ryou stopped and looked at him, wondering why the man didn't want help. He watched the red-head stand up, and it was at that moment that Ryou had an undying urge to run, run far away and don't look back, but he found himself being frozen as the man caught his eyes - holding him in place. The stranger crept forward, opening his mouth wide, and it was then that Ryou saw that the man had fangs. Ryou willed his body to move, his sense of danger and need to run away getting more pronounced, more demanding, but he was still frozen as the man looked deep into his eyes right before biting down on his neck, hard.

Ryou cried out in pain, and now that the man's eyes were no longer holding him in place he tried to fight and get away, but the man was too strong and it was all in vain. It was as if he was a rock, never moving. He could feel his blood leaving his body fast, and going up and up into the man's fangs. His body desperately tried to make more to replace it, but it was no use - he felt lightheaded, he felt his body going weak and limp, and he felt scared - horribly, undeniably scared. Was this how he was going to die? By some creature that's supposed to be mythological?

Apparently not, the vampire took his mouth away from Ryou's neck, his cravings and shoulder-burn now gone and replaced with satisfaction and health. He rubbed his mouth to get rid of the blood there and walked away - eager to get away from this mess so that no one could blame him for it. He had no idea that he had left Ryou with more than just a loss of blood, he had no idea that he had just injected him with Vampire Venom.

At first, Ryou didn't feel anything except weak and lightheaded, but soon he felt a burning sensation begin at his neck - right where the vampire had bit him. He put a hand up to cover up his wound, but just then colors swam at the corners of his eyes and threatened to cover up his entire vision. He blinked as the trees turned sideways, the only indication he felt that he had fallen over and was now lying on the ground. The burning sensation began to travel, down his arm, through his neck and through his body. It reached every part of him, from the tips of his fingers down to his toes and as it spread and spread the pain increased, making his entire body ache and writhe in pain. He let out a glass-shattering scream, but to him it sounded far away - not from him, not from the boy who's body was jerking painfully trying to get rid of the unwanted material that had found it's way inside his body. However, Vampire Venom is persistent, and would not leave that easily.

Vampire Venom usually only comes out when a vampire wants it to, but sometimes (especially with an inexperienced vampire) it slips out. The Venom seeps out of a vampire's fangs while they suck blood, the victim being totally unaware that he's being infected. The poisonous and deadly substance waits at the opening the fangs had created, patiently waiting for the fangs to exit so it could do its job. Once the vampire gets all the blood it needs, the Venom travels down the veins, coating them with the poison painfully until it gets to the heart where the real work begins.

Once the Venom gets to the heart, it releases the real poison - the real solution that turns you into a vampire. Once it releases the solution in the heart, the venom that coats the now slightly-dry veins releases the solution it holds as well - making the victim feel a sharp burst of pain all across his body that continues until the Change is finished.

This was happening to Ryou now - the Venom had traveled all the way down to his heart and released the toxic solution, causing his body to fee like it was trying to tear itself apart. He could feel his heart working frantically to expel the new material, but that just made his body hurt more. With each thump of the heart it sent more pain across, causing him to scream in anguish, but again his voice sounded far away, as if he was dreaming, but the pain came through loud and clear, making his body jerk and writhe in pure agony. It felt like his body was killing him, slowly yet surely and painfully trying to kill him.

Which was exactly the case.

Vampire Venom may have the power to transform you into a different creature, but it can also kill you - if your body rejects the Change, which was exactly what Ryou's body was doing right now. His body wasn't strong enough for this poison, this lethal solution, and because he couldn't handle it - he was going to die.

He opened his eyes in vain, desperately trying to see something - _anything_ just to make sure that he could, but instead of the multiple colors that had been only at the edges of his eyes before, there was now black - pure and endless black. The only reason he knew he had opened his eyes was because his eyelids were pounding painfully along with his frantic heartbeat - letting their position be known. He closed his eyes again, accepting defeat, waiting for death to come and the pain to stop.

Just then, he heard a voice come to him - as if it was inside him. "You're going to die Master…" it said. The voice was just a little high-pitched like his own, but this one sounded just a bit more mischievous, evil even, though it was just an undertone. "Let me take over, I'm stronger than you and can handle the Change."

"Who," Ryou managed to croak through the pain, but his voice still sounded far, far away, much farther than where this voice was coming from. "Who are you? _Where_ are you?" he asked.

"I am also called Bakura, I'm inside the pretty golden Item you're wearing around your neck."

A picture of his good-luck charm entered his mind. "What?" he managed to say again, his voice barely coming to him now.

"I've been there ever since you got it, before that even. Don't worry, I'll take over… and I'll make good use of your life too." The voice started to laugh, a high, crackling, crazy-sounding laugh that chilled Ryou, even through all the pain in his body. He opened his eyes again out of instinct to try and locate the source of the sound, but there was only the blackness from before - but what's this? He saw a faint, golden glow cast over the darkness, and Ryou had a flash of his necklace again, only this time it was glowing, and it seemed a dark-blue light was coming out of it. He saw the blue light come out of the ring and take place in his body, but once it did the glowing stopped and he could only see black again. The pain increased, making his body feel as if it was breaking, crumbling down like a painful avalanche and crushing anything that was still in tact, but just as he felt as if he was about to leave this world, the pain subsided. He had a faint image of a light-blue light coming out of his body and entering his necklace, the pain now completely gone. In fact, everything was gone - pain, sadness, worry, anxiety, everything that had caused him any sort of pain was gone. He felt better than he had ever felt, and he loved it. He felt as if there was nothing to do, nothing at all… and as he felt that, and overwhelming exhaustion come over him. He closed his eyes gladly and went into a deep sleep - not knowing when he would wake up, but finding he didn't care as long as he felt like this.

But there was still a pale, white-haired boy writhing on the ground in painful agony, there was still a boy shutting his eyes tight and grinding his teeth to cope with the pain, there was still a boy going through the Vampire Change. It just wasn't Ryou - it was the spirit that had been inside his good-luck charm, the Millennium Ring as it was called.

Their souls had been switched.

* * *

Gasp! What is this! An attempt to some-what stick to the original series? =) only these people won't be playing children's card games…

Anyway… tell me what you think and REVIEW! Please? RYOU BEGS YOU!


	2. One Year Later

**Author Note (A/N): This chapter has been RE-WRITTEN! That means it's better ;) **

**Yay! Next chapter! ^^ Can't wait to see what you'll think... I tried to keep them in character here...tell me how I did! **

* * *

Chapter 1: One Year Later

A white-haired boy was typing madly on the computer, writing down this fantastic idea for a story he just had about ten minutes ago while watching TV. It was some commercial advertising a perfume, and he got to thinking: what if the perfume slowly started to turn you insane? What if the longer you smelled it, the more messed up your brain became until eventually you killed yourself in your delusions? Or what if the perfume caused sores to appear on your body? Horrible sores that ached and bubbled and would cause you nothing but pain that you can't escape because the only cure is death.

Needless to say, it was not a romance novel, or a comedy like the previous white-haired boy wrote, no. Actually, most of the boy's fans were completely shocked by the 180 degree turn-around he made. How does one go from lighthearted, feel-good novels to the dark, soul-sucking pieces that he did currently? Of course, they wouldn't have been half as surprised if they knew what had happened one year ago, when the boy everyone knew was trapped into a necklace so that the body could survive, and currently a malicious, evil spirit resided within. Bakura was that spirit's name. Funny how that was the same last name as the original owner of this body.

Anyways, why did the spirit decide to write horror novels? Well you see, when Bakura took over he decided to keep the writing career since he realized he needed money if he wanted to live comfortably. He couldn't just steal things like he used to anymore; the world was far too advanced for that and he'd rather be cooped up in a house all day than trapped in a prison cell for who-knows how long. Not that he didn't try and steal a little something every now and again but… Anyways, he decided to write horror novels instead, since he loved the idea of killing and destruction; the screams the tortured victims let out, the blood dripping delightfully through your hands, their sad, sorry eyes looking up at you so pitifully…

Anyways, he was just finishing up explaining how the mad scientist who manufactured the perfume would mass produce and sell the destructive product when his watch beeped; alerting him that it was midnight. He smirked and chuckled to himself before shutting his laptop down and closing it. "Time for dinner," he announced to himself in an almost sing-song manner as he stood up and walked out of his house, locking the front door behind him. He didn't want any intruders in his home now did he?

He walked outside of his home and breathed in the crisp night air before letting it out with a contented sigh. He always enjoyed his monthly midnight "walk-and-eats," it made him feel like a civilized predator. Someone who looks like they would be a fine gentlemen but is really a psychopathic monster just waiting for the right moment to strike. Oh yes, he enjoyed his monthly midnight walks; he enjoyed them a lot.

However, as he continued his enjoyable walk, he began to get a little irritated. _No one_ was out tonight, no one. Usually a lot of people were out and about at midnight; whether it be disobeying teenagers sneaking off to parties or "hang-outs" or late-working adults. Not even that one elderly fellow who seems to have insomnia (or otherwise is too old or forgetful to realize that it's nighttime) nor that group of delinquents who go out and cause trouble and mayhem were outside (he especially missed _those_ boys because sometimes he would help with the "crimes"). Where was everyone? How was he supposed to quench his thirst if there was no one to drink from?

He continued his walk as he scanned the area, and stopped suddenly when his gaze finally found someone with his inhuman eyesight. It was a tan, sandy-blonde boy wearing a purple hoodie that cut off a little bit above his black pants along with copious amounts of gold jewelry all over him; bracelets, necklaces, earrings, Bakura wouldn't have been surprised to find out that the boy also had a bellybutton piercing, or lip piercings or something else like that. Of course, he only assumed he was a boy based on his muscle structure, he wasn't entirely sure since he seemed awfully skinny for a boy, but so was he so he really shouldn't be talking.

The vampire quickly shrugged off all of his previous thoughts as he went into hunting mode; stalking his prey, he walked quietly and gradually got closer and closer to the back-turned victim until finally running forward with vampiric speed and grabbing his wrist, with obvious intent to bite his prey's neck and drink the delicious life-sustaining blood that flowed through the human. Of course, before he could make his mark on the stranger's neck, he was suddenly aware of the presence of something extremely sharp at his side. He turned to look what was there and saw that the stranger was holding a golden rod with an _extremely_ pointy end towards very close to the side of his stomach.

"This has killed many a vampire, so I'd back off if I were you," his supposed-to-be-prey said. Even though Bakura knew he should be somewhat afraid right now, he wasn't. He wasn't really one to feel fear, for he knew that death was eminent _sometime_ in his life, and he's inflicted it on so many others, so why fear death? Instead, he focused more on how the stranger's voice wasn't too low or too high, it was somewhere in the middle, unlike his own, unusually-high-for-a-boy voice. After staring at the tan boy for a few moments he finally released his wrist; even if he didn't fear death he'd still avoid it, since living was too much fun. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, looking straight at his violet irises. "And how do you know about vampires?" his voice took on a defensive, almost angry tone at his last question.

"My name is Marik," the stranger answered calmly, "I'll explain everything later on, but right now you need to feed, don't you?"

Bakura nodded hesitantly and raised one eyebrow. "What is there to explain? All I asked was how you know about my kind."

"Like I said, I'll explain later on," Marik avoided his question easily, "now follow me, I'll help you find someone." He sheathed his staff, and Bakura noticed then that the holder had bat wings and an Egyptian Eye on it, just like his Ring. He was about to ask about it, but then figured the mysterious man would just say, "I'll explain later." In all honesty, Bakura would have killed the man right now (it made no difference to _him_ whether or not the man died), but he was helping him find some dinner in this seemingly deserted town. And frankly, he was curious as to what could be of such importance that this man would risk being bitten and even killed by a vampire for. So, he decided he'd listen to what the boy had to say and go from there, although the killing option seemed the most likely because what if he told someone that there was a vampire in Domino City?

"I know you're probably planning on killing me right now," Marik said, surprising Bakura somewhat. Could this man somehow read minds too? Was he magic? "But please listen to my offer first," the man finished.

"How do you plan on finding my dinner anyways?"

The stranger looked a little disgruntled at the use of the word "dinner," but he shrugged it off as he answered, "With this," and held out the rod-thing while still walking ahead of the vampire.

Even more curious, Bakura asked, "That thing helps you find people? That seems rather pointless to me."

"Actually," Marik drawled out, sounding slightly annoyed, "this _thing_ allows me to mind control people, but it can also lead me to them. That's how I found you actually, I wanted to find a vampire and it lead me to your direction. Once I saw how pale you were, and how closely you were analyzing the streets, I figured you were a vampire."

Bakura snorted; this sounded like a mushy-gushy romance novel that Ryou would write. All you had to do were edit some of the words and it could come out like this: _I wanted to find my true love, and it lead me to your direction. Once I saw your face I knew it was true!_ He chuckled under his breath. _It's so cheesy that it might actually be humorous_, he thought to himself. Of course then he picked up on a key phrase that Marik had said: he could _mind control_ people with that thing! He began to walk right next to him as he peered at the mysterious golden rod. "That's an impressive stick, where'd you get it?" he asked curiously.

"None of your business," Marik replied standoffishly. Obviously, he did not want to talk about it. Unfortunately, that only made Bakura more curious.

"Did you steal it?" Bakura asked. When the stranger didn't answer, Bakura took that to mean "yes." He smirked, maybe he should listen to what this man had to say, if he was a "bad egg" as people of today's age seemed to call them. "Where'd you steal it from? A museum?" Marik still didn't answer. "If I call the police will I get a reward for turning you in?"

Marik stopped and glared at Bakura sharply. "First off, I _did_ steal it. Second, you won't get a reward for "turning me in" because I didn't steal it from a well-known place. Third, mind your own damn business." He continued his glare for a minute before he started walking again. Bakura followed, admiring this man slightly for standing up to a _vampire_ like that; he realized he could break both of his legs in the blink of an eye right? Besides, like he'd ever turn a fellow thief in. Of course, even if he wouldn't do that, he still asked him, "A little sensitive, aren't we?"

Bakura received a glare in return, but he just smirked. Now he was debating whether or not he should kill this man after hearing what he has to say. He seemed interesting, and surely a man with such a character would have something of the utmost importance to discuss with him? But what could that matter be? _Maybe he wants me to kill someone for him_, Bakura thought to himself. It would make sense; vampires were stealthy creatures, it would be a piece of cake to kill a man and leave no evidence. Killing them through drinking their blood, however, is another matter, because _that_ leaves two, prominent holes in their neck. But suppose he did just want to hire a murderer…? Bakura chuckled to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Marik asked casually.

Bakura's smirk widened as he looked at the man intensely, trying to scare him a bit. "Murder; cold-blooded murder."

Marik kept quiet, though the intense stare did make him feel uncomfortable. _This one seems so… lost, and psychotic,_ he thought to himself,_ maybe I should find a different vampire... No, it had taken too long to find – what was his name again? This guy. _"What did you say your name was again?" he asked.

"I didn't."

"Then what's your name?"

"Shi," Bakura answered with a devilish smirk, since "shi" meant "death" in Japanese.

Marik sighed inwardly; obviously he wasn't going to get "Shi" to talk much.

After a few moments of silence, Bakura figured that he might as well tell the man his name; there was no harm in that, was there? Besides, surely a fellow thief wouldn't sell him out to any suspicious people? Of course Marik didn't really _know_ he was a thief, did he? "My name is Bakura," the white-haired boy finally said into the night.

Marik nodded. "How old are you?" he asked.

"How old are _you?_" Bakura shot back at him. He really hated when people asked that question, because he really wasn't sure _how_ old he was anymore…

"Twenty," Marik answered back easily. _Lucky bastard…_

"I'm older than you," Bakura answered, since he knew that he was, most likely, the "oldest" person on this earth at the time.

"Oh. Why is your hair white?"

"Look, we can keep playing twenty questions or you can find me a snack," Bakura answered, becoming very annoyed by all his questions.

"Can't I do both?" Marik asked with an amused smile.

Bakura glared at the smart-aleck and said in a harsh tone, "No."

"You doubt my intelligence?"

"In all honesty, yes."

"Funny, you don't strike me as the "honest" type."

_Neither do you,_ Bakura thought to himself, but instead he said, "I told you my name, didn't I?"

Marik shrugged. "You could be lying," he said.

Bakura smiled. _Well, at least he's not a fool. Maybe I should let him live and just wipe his memory of this encounter…_

Just as Bakura was thinking about when would be a good time to erase his mind (and possibly take that "mind control" staff of his), Marik stopped and pointed at a young, blonde girl sitting on a park bench. She was tapping her foot impatiently and looking at her watch every five seconds. "There," Marik said. "There's your "dinner." _**Bon appétit**_," he said the last part with a perfect French accent, making Bakura even more curious about this mysterious man. Who was this person called "Marik"?

The vampire decided to worry about that later, and instead started walking towards the girl; no need to be quiet, this would be an easy meal. Of course, he stopped moving when she suddenly stopped her annoying movements and got a blank look in her eyes. Bakura creased his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why she had suddenly stopped moving.

"I took control of her mind," Marik answered his unasked question.

Bakura looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" he asked.

"Easier to drink."

Bakura looked back at the girl, frowning slightly. Sure, it would be _easier_, but what he enjoyed most about it was when they tried to stop him from hurting them. Also, he didn't like attacking _innocent_ people. There were too many bad people in the world that needed to be knocked down, the innocents deserved to live. Like children. He would never hurt a child because they haven't done anything wrong; they haven't had the chance to grow up and purposefully make bad choices. That's why he refrained from killing anyone in this day and age, he wasn't sure if they were like a child or not, but he would take a life if he felt fit. Of course, taking blood from someone that didn't even know what was happening just seemed… wrong to him.

"Stop that," Bakura finally ordered.

"Stop what?" Marik answered back innocently enough, but the smile on his face gave away his amusement.

"You know!" Bakura snapped, not wanting to play any games. "Mind controlling her; stop it."

"Why?"

Bakura scowled, irritated by the simple question since he wasn't sure how to explain, but tried to anyways. "I don't want to attack someone who doesn't even know what's going on, especially since she looks too young to have done anything wrong. If she was a bit older I'd have no problem but…" Marik smiled, pleased by his answer, but Bakura didn't notice as he continued, "I also love seeing the fear in their eyes… the knowledge that they can't escape –"

"One question!" Marik interrupted, since he seemed to be slipping into some kind of violent mode and he did _not_ want that. "Do you plan on killing her?"

Bakura hesitated before saying, "No… I don't plan on killing her. That hobby has actually become quite boring now that it's so _easy_." And he spoke the truth; before when he fought and killed people it was much more fun because they actually stood a chance (well, not really, he knew he'd win, but there were always those moments where he wasn't quite sure who the victor would be).

Marik smiled faintly, hoping that last comment was just a joke, though he wasn't entirely sure with how this vampire had been acting so far… But he needed a vampire, and this was the only one he'd encountered so far. "Congratulations, you've passed my test," he said.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Test? What test?" he asked, wondering if maybe this man was just crazy. It would explain why he'd put his life in danger so easily.

"It was a… personality test, of sorts," Marik responded uncertainly. He wasn't really sure how to explain his test right now without explaining everything, so he'd just say that for now.

Bakura just raised an eyebrow and gave him a patronizing look. "I passed a personality test? I hope "pass" is the new word for "fail," otherwise you may be more far gone than _me_."

"Trust me, you didn't pass by much," Marik assured, only slightly alarmed by his last statement. He had come to the conclusion that this man was simply trying to scare him away by acting like this, so he'd take whatever he said with a grain of salt. "But it's not like there's an abundance of vampires in Japan, so I'm stuck with you."

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle at that statement; Marik was basically saying that he was only sticking with him because he was easily accessible and not for any other reasons. And Bakura was fine with that; he was used to it, but if he found out he was going to be used for bad or "evil" purposes, then he'd kill this stranger. But he'd have to think about this later; the girl's foot started _tap-tap-tap-_ping again, and Marik said, "Go get 'em tiger, I'll quiet the scream for you."

The predator smirked into the night before walking toward her again, stopping only a few feet away from the park bench. "Hey babe," he said smoothly. The girl was so shocked at hearing another person's voice in the night that she stopped tapping her foot and turned to look at him with wide eyes. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

The girl looked at him untrustingly and hesitated. "… Well," she spoke slowly, trying desperately to think of a good answer. "My boyfriend and I had decided to meet here for a date; he'll be here any minute. He's _very_ strong."

Bakura almost felt like laughing. Obviously this girl was trying to scare him off by threatening him with her supposedly strong boyfriend, but there was no way an ordinary human girl would be able to threaten a vampire, not when she didn't even know the creatures existed.

Bakura, shoving his previous thoughts away, sat down next to the girl. "You know," he said in a sultry tone, "he shouldn't make you wait like this." He leaned in close to her, giving the poor girl the impression that he was going to kiss her, so of course she moved away. She was absolutely disgusted by this, and she couldn't help but feel a touch of fear; there was no one else around, and she wasn't exactly the strongest girl out there… She kept scooting away from this _weird_ stranger until her back came against the arm rest, and when she saw the despicable man coming in closer still, she made a move to run away from there – her boyfriend would understand!

Unfortunately, when she moved to run away Bakura grabbed her arm and pulled her back down forcefully, causing her to cry out and her arm to ache with pain; he pulled so hard! She didn't have much time to think about anything else though, as he finally bit into her dainty neck, drinking her delicious blood. Oh, how could sticky, thick, red liquid taste so delicious? So savory? So tantalizing? It was like drinking the finest wine in the world, only without the fear of getting drunk and each "wine" having an entirely unique tang to it.

As for the girl's point of view, she was shocked, and scared; her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, but for some reason she just _couldn't_. Little did she know, a little, golden rod was what was keeping her silent, just as she didn't know there was someone else watching this horrible sight. She struggled, but it was no use, and as the time went on her eyelids grew heavy and she found herself slipping into darkness; was this how she was going to die…?

Bakura, unfortunately, hadn't realized just how thirsty he was, and he was slowly starting to kill her with blood loss, but he just couldn't _help_ it; the blood was so good…! It was like candy, only sweeter and juicier… like some sort of forbidden fruit, the most delicious thing in his world… He just wanted more, and more, and more…!

He stopped drinking the agonizingly delicious blood when he felt something strike the small of his back. He snapped out of his bloodlust and took his teeth out of her neck, having to not breathe or else he would smell the blood and attack her again. Instead, he carefully licked the blood that was from her neck, struggling between keeping his mind clear and going back into bloodlust. When he was done with his deed, he propped her up on the park bench in a way to make it look like she had simply fallen asleep, waiting for her suitor.

He stood up, ready to go home, and immediately came face-to-face with an angry Marik. Oh right, he had forgotten about the tanned stranger… He must have been the one to hit his back and snap him out of it.

"You said you weren't going to kill her," he said with barely concealed fury.

Bakura glared at him, annoyed by his tone. How _dare_ he talk to him like some child needing to be scolded! "_Sorry_," he responded sarcastically. "It's really hard to control how much you drink when you're thirsty."

Marik folded his arms and continued his glare. "When's the last time you fed?" he demanded to know.

Now Bakura was getting more pissed off; _no one_ demanded_**anything**_ from him! Nevertheless, he answered, simply because it was an odd question for him to hear. "About a month ago. Why?"

Marik seemed surprised. "Most vampires feed more than that."

Bakura shrugged, calming down a little now that he wasn't doing anything that pissed him off. "Honestly I find that _having_ to drink blood is a nuisance, so I only have to do it once a month," he explained. "It was much more fun when I _wasn't_ a vampire and didn't have to live off the stuff," he added under his breath."

Marik, knowing Bakura had mumbled _something_ at the end, but not entirely sure what, decided to ignore it and instead said, "You should really feed more often."

Bakura glared at him, angry again. "Don't tell me what to do you insolent little brat! You don't know who I am nor do you know what it's like to be a vampire!"

Marik glared back at him and opened his mouth to say that he _did_, in fact, know probably a lot more about vampires than _he_ did, when he noticed Bakura staring distractedly at him, right above his shoulder. The keen-eyed vampire had just seen a glare on the road, and now he heard a car coming up fast. He grabbed Marik by the wrist and moved them both behind a bush, the human muttering a "What the-?" before Bakura shushed him harshly, earning another glare which he gladly returned. _Man he's annoying!_ they both thought, looking away from each other and back at the road. Soon a black sedan came up and stopped right in front of the now-unconscious girl on the park bench. A guy who obviously used _way_ too much hair gel on his filthy black hair exited the vehicle and walked right up to the girl, shaking her gently to try and wake her up. When that didn't work, he tried snapping in front of her face, and when _that_ didn't work, he picked her up bridal-style and put her in the passenger side of the car.

Bakura was about to go home, but then that idiot boyfriend cut himself on a bear-bottle that was on the floor of his car and the tantalizing scent filled the vampire's honed nostrils, and when he smelt it he forgot about everything else except getting that delicious liquid into his mouth.

He ran forward and bit the strong-looking man on the neck without any hesitation. The guy cried out, but soon fainted from shock combined with fast blood-loss. As soon as the guy turned limp, however, Marik ran forward and hit Bakura on the head with his rod, _hard_, causing the vampire to snap out of his blood cravings yet again and allowing the human body to slump onto the floor. Bakura looked down at the guy, angry at himself; he should be so weak! He should be able to handle the scent of blood without going crazy…! He didn't care about his "vampiric instincts," he knew he was stronger! And during these thoughts, he picked the guy up and put him in the driver's side of the car, slipping one of his arms around the girl's shoulders and leaning them towards one another, making it look like they had fallen asleep cuddling or something before he closed the door. It was absolutely necessary to make it look like his victims had just fallen asleep somewhere, because then usually they disregarded it and tried to dispel any memories of the blood-sucking encounter they had.

After he was satisfied with his work, he tapped into his power of vampiric speed and ran all the way to his house, not giving a damn about the annoying stranger he had met but a few minutes ago; he just wanted to get out of there before they woke up, and he just _really_ did not want to deal with Marik.

Unfortunately, the mysterious Marik ran after him, and even when he couldn't see the vampire anymore, which was fairly quickly, he still ran on, letting the rod guide him. He needed a vampire, and gosh dang it he was going to get one whether he liked it or not!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**A/N: And so begins this epic tale… I hope you like their relationship so far XD Lol. **

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! =) **

***Note: Since this chapter was re-written, the next one may not seem as good or line up **_**exactly**_** (unless you're reading this message after the next one's already been re-written, then you're all good to go!). **


	3. A New Hobby

Okay! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own these vampires I made up :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Hobby

Bakura ran into his house, quickly locking the door behind him. He ran up into his bathroom and glared at himself in the mirror. He lifted up his right shirt sleeve to look at a mark on his shoulder.

The mark was interesting, it was shaped like a teardrop and was as pale as his skin.

Bakura sighed. You see, this mark was more than just a pointless tattoo, this mark represented how thirsty a vampire is. The redder it was, the more blood you needed to drink, and Bakura couldn't even remember the last time it had been as _pale as his skin_, and his skin was pretty pale.

It's not like he could go outside and get a _tan_.

He cursed under his breath and sat down to lean against the bathroom wall. Then he started thinking:

Two of his favorite hobbies-killing and blood drinking-had become _boring_ since he became a vampire. He remembered the good old days, 5,000 years ago, before he was trapped in that stupid ring. He was a thief, not just a thief in fact, but the thief _king_ and he never hesitated to kill if he had to. In fact, sometimes he killed just because he was bored. He liked the feeling of it, his heart pumping, adrenaline rushing, the satisfaction he got when he realized that he was stronger **and** smarter than his opponent when they laid at his feet, blood slowly leaking from them.

He smiled, and then he would drink the blood of his opponent, just to show that _he_ was the one who won. He scowled as he remembered the first time he killed as a vampire. He had been bored so he went out one night to kill someone he deemed unimportant. He quickly found some bum on the street, and he procured a knife and said, "We fight to the death." The bum had _actually_ put up a good fight, but Bakura was a vampire, he was stronger, smarter, faster, it wasn't really a contest.

Once he had killed the man he immediately drained him of all his blood, and it was _so_ delicious, he remembered with a grin. But then he thought about what had just happened. Really what he had liked most about killing people was the danger, the fact that he could just as easily die as the person he killed.

When he became a vampire that changed.

It was no longer dangerous, it was obvious that he would win every time (unless humans figured out how to bottle up sunlight) and his bloodlust made the blood drinking less fun for him too. Before, he drank blood to prove that he was the victor, now he had to drink blood to _live_, and he found that quite annoying, which is why he decided to only do it once a month. Thought lately it seems that his mark has become more red than the past month.

The point is that he no longer liked killing because it was so easy.

In fact he actually tried to _refrain_ from killing his victims, after all, there would be less problems afterwards, it wasn't like before, where no one really cared if a guy died, now there was the _news_.

Bakura scowled. _You'd think that for someone who likes killing and blood drinking that becoming a vampire would be the only solution, _he thought_, but now my two favorite things to do are boring! _his scowl deepened. _I need a new hobby… _was the last thought he had before he heard his doorbell ring.

"Marik," he mumbled with displeasure. The last thing he wanted to do was talk and listen to someone, but remembering that this guy could mind control people he got up grudgingly and went to answer his door.

He opened his white door and glared at an out-of-breath Marik. He had run the whole way there because the rod didn't let him know if the person _stopped_, it just lead you to their direction.

Bakura stepped aside to let Marik in. After he came in, Bakura closed the door and locked it. Marik noticed this.

"Paranoid much?"

Bakura scowled, "I just don't want some random stranger inside my house, although I guess it doesn't matter now that there _is_ a random stranger in my house, what the heck do you want with me anyway?"

Marik sat at the kitchen table and Bakura sat facing him. Marik sighed, "I don't really know where to begin…" Marik glanced at Bakura who looked like he was going to rip his legs off and said quickly, "Like I said, I do have a proposition to make! It's just that…" He held up his rod, "You see this?"

Bakura nodded, "It looks a lot like this," he took out the Millennium Ring that was on his neck under his shirt, where he always kept it. Marik was shocked.

"You have a the Millennium Ring?"

"Yeah, why? What about it?"

Marik smiled, "So that's why I couldn't control your mind…"

"What?" Bakura said as he stood up. "You tried to take control of _my_ mind?"

"Yes, I wanted you to stop running, please sit down." Bakura sat down.

Marik sighed, "I'll explain the importance of the Millennium items later," he took a big breath and exhaled slowly, and then said, "I come from a family of vampire slayers."

Bakura stood up getting ready to fight, "Oh! So you just wanted to kill me in my own house then did you? How considerate of you!" he spat the last words.

Marik stood up as well, "No! I don't want to kill you! Just because I come from a family of vampire slayers doesn't mean that I'm one!"

Bakura raised his eyebrows, "That doesn't make any sense," he said, "If you come from a vampire slaying family, then you should be a vampire slayer as well."

Marik inhaled slowly and then said calmly, "Yes, well, my family thinks vampire's are evil, I don't think that way." Bakura still looked at him cautiously, Marik could sense this so he took out his Millennium Rod, unsheathed it and laid it on the table. Bakura looked at it, and heard Marik say, "I trust that you won't kill me because I haven't answered all your questions yet. Anyway, yes, my parents are vampire slayers because they think vampires are evil, but I don't think that. The way I see it, Vampires have to drink blood to _survive_, and that's not any different than humans eating an animal to survive. And vampires don't have to actually _kill_ to get the blood, though sometimes it just happens… anyway, I didn't agree with my parents viewpoints so I ran away from home." Bakura sat down, he couldn't detect a lie in anything he said, but he could tell he was holding back something.

"What about these 'Millennium Items' you speak of?" Bakura asked.

Marik looked Bakura straight in the eyes. "There is a legend in Egypt-where I am from-that if you can gather all seven of the Millennium Items, then one rule-free wish can be granted."

Bakura raised one of his eyebrows, "You want to make a wish?"

Marik nodded, "I want to use the wish to allow vampires to become an accepted part of society, not hunted and killed like some wild animal."

Bakura thought, "So you want my Millennium Item?"

Marik hesitated, "I wanted to find a vampire to help me in my quest, two heads are better than one they say, and who else would believe in vampires except a vampire?"

"So, you want me to help you, and you also want my Millennium Item?" Marik nodded. "Tell me more about these items."

"Well, each one gives you a certain power, like I told you, the Millennium Rod allows you to control minds-"

"Does the "Ring" give you the power to transfer souls?"

Marik seemed surprised, "From what I've learned, yes, how'd you know about that?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess…" Bakura thought about this.

"So, you want me to help you in your quest, what if I refuse?"

"Then I will find another vampire."

"What about my Ring?"

"Well, if you decline my offer, I'll have to fight you for it. If you agree to help me, then you can keep it until we gather them all."

Bakura thought hard, but then Marik interrupted him.

"Um…one more thing…" Marik began, "I don't really have a place to stay, so if you agree I would have to live here too…"

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "You'd be okay sleeping under the same roof as a vampire? I could kill you in your sleep."

"I could kill you in your sleep too."

"Vampire's don't sleep."

"But you do anyway because you get bored right?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes and began thinking about Marik's offer again.

"What's in it for me?"

Marik looked confused, "Huh?"

"_If_ I agree to help you in your little 'quest,' what's in it for me?"

Marik blinked a few times, "Um…you get to live as an accepted part of your community and don't have to hide anymore?" Marik offered.

"Well yes, but you said if I accept then you have to live here, so I want something more, so I repeat, what's in it for me?" Bakura could tell that his question baffled the Egyptian man, and he had to bite back the urge to laugh uncontrollably. It was so fun messing with this guy! He hadn't really expected anything more, he just wanted to see what he could come up with.

"Um…" Marik said, trying to think, "I'll owe you…?"

Bakura grinned, "Okay."

Marik blinked, "Okay what?"

"_Okay_, I accept your offer," Bakura said like he was talking to an idiot.

Marik seemed surprised but then smiled, "Great!" then he yawned, "We'll talk more in the morning, I'll sleep on the couch okay?"

"No," Bakura snarled, "You'll sleep on the floor."

Marik swiveled **(1) **around, "Are you serious?" He looked at Bakura's serious face and sweat dropped, but then he saw Bakura's mischievous grin and rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny Bakura."

Bakura grinned and said, "There are a few rules though. Rule number one: Don't touch the blinds or I will rip your heart out and feed it to you. They are expensive blinds from Alaska that are guaranteed to block out all of the sun's rays and I don't want you messing with them. Rule number two: Don't touch my laptop or I will bread your arms. I make my money by writing and I don't want my computer messed with or the keys to get jammed or sticky. I'll think of more rules as time goes on."

Marik shuddered slightly **(2) **and Bakura grinned, "Kay, I'm going to sleep now, night," Marik said as he plopped down on the couch.

Bakura was about to say something, he still had a lot of questions, like, "If your from Egypt then how do you speak Japanese so fluently?" and "If you ran away from Egypt, why'd you choose Japan to run away to?" But he decided to ask in the morning. He looked _exhausted_. Bakura went into his room and decided to sleep tonight. He thought of what he had just agreed to, sure that he would regret it in the morning.

The only reason he had agreed to Marik's stupid offer was because he was dead bored. He didn't have any hobbies, and, sure, he'll admit it, writing was fun, but it was all he did because he didn't have to sleep (every writers dream…).

Bakura shifted in his 'sleep' deep in thought, and then smiled evilly. He had just decided what his new hobby would be.

_My new hobby will be making Marik's life a living hell._

* * *

(1): That's a fun word, swiveled…

(2): I know normally Marik wouldn't shudder, but Bakura just sounded and looked so serious. And he only shuddered lightly…

Anyway, tell me what you think of Bakura's logic! Tell me if I should keep going or not! For me, school starts tomorrow... tell me if you think it's good to put a story up the day before school! Tell me if you DON'T think it's good to put a story up the day before school!...In other words...REVIEW!


	4. Camera

Yay! I uploaded today! ^_^ I'm so proud of myself! I told myself, "Annz, you are going to upload a chapter today," and I did! XD

Thank you to Neon () for being my only reviewer so far! You told me to update soon and I did! (At least by my standards...) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Camera

Marik awoke the next day in a state of confusion. He had no idea where the heck he was or why it was so dark. He looked around and almost groaned when he heard a mocking voice say: "Good morning sleeping Beauty."

He stretched and sat up. He fumbled around for a light and ended up tripping over something. He saw a light turn on and Marik sat up, saying, "I don't remember it being so dark last night."

"That's because I blinded you in your sleep."

"What?" Marik felt his eyes, an then he knew what the problem was.

He hadn't opened his eyes yet. He opened them to see Bakura grinning while typing on his computer. Marik rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen cause he was hungry. He was pretty surprised to see that Bakura had a fully stocked kitchen, but he didn't say anything.

Marik was bad at cooking, so he just poured some milk and cereal. His sister, Ishizu, had never let him cook, and she would never say why either! He had always meant to ask, but he never really cared much before.

"Hey Bakura!"

"Hmn?" Bakura responded.

"Why do you have a fully stocked kitchen?"

"I cook from time to time. My host, Ryou, likes to cook, and I learned a few things from him," Bakura said as he tried to think of what should happen next in the story he was writing.

Marik was confused. "Host?"

"A-huh."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that this is someone else's body that I took over."

Marik thought that Bakura was messing with him again, so he laughed and said, "Good one Bakura."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura turned around and looked at Marik questioningly.

"Come on, stop messing with me."

"I'm not," Bakura took out his Millennium Ring, "5,000 years ago, with the aid of the Millennium Ring, I put my soul in it. I was trapped in here until Ryou put it on, and then I took over."

"Why'd you take over? What happened to Ryou?"

Bakura rubbed his temples, half his mind was still on his story, "I took over because Ryou got bitten by a vampire and Ryou is probably still sleeping in the Millennium Ring. I've never heard him say anything yet, of course maybe he doesn't know how…" Bakura turned back to his story and stared at the screen as if it would tell him what to write next. Marik didn't really think about the host thing that much, for some reason it seemed pretty normal to him, maybe he was still tired. He walked over to read what Bakura had written.

Unfortunately, Bakura was in a bad mood because of his writer's block, so he turned on him and said sharply, "Go do something else!" Marik backed off and went to explore his new surroundings. He searched through a couple drawers and found something interesting.

"Hey Bakura!" Marik called. No answer. "Bakura!"

"Hmn."

"Bakura! Turn around!"

"What?" He turned around angrily and was greeted with a blinding flash. He blinked a few times before he saw Marik holding a digital camera and looking at the picture he just took. He smiled mischievously, "That's a keeper!" He announced.

Bakura scowled. "Delete it," he said.

"You haven't even seen it yet."

"I don't care, delete it." Bakura turned back to his computer.

Marik didn't delete the picture, instead he put the camera in his pocket. Then he downed the rest of his cereal and went outside.

Marik came back a little while later holding a duffel bag and an armful of books.

"What's in the bag?" Bakura asked, his curiosity intrigued. Marik set the books down on the kitchen table.

"Just some stuff from my house," Marik responded.

Bakura picked up the key word and kneeled on the couch to look at Marik. "_House? _Why don't you stay there then?"

Marik looked at him, and thought that he looked extremely feline at that moment. He shook this thought from his head and said, "Because that's the first place they'd look for me, so I just took some off my stuff."

Bakura sighed, "What about the books?"

"These are ancient books about Egypt that I found."

"Egypt?"

"Yes, the Millennium Items are ancient Egyptian artifacts so I figured we should read up on Egyptian history," he placed his hands on the books, "Should we get started?"

"We?"

"Yes, you are my partner right?"

Bakura smirked and was about to say something when Marik interrupted: "I meant my _business _partner!" Bakura was still smirking and Marik got angry. "Just get over here and help me research!" he said, color coming to his already tanned cheeks.

Bakura chuckled-it was funny to watch Marik get angry-and hopped over the couch. This shocked Marik but he recovered before Bakura could see. Bakura sat down at the table and picked up a book. He fingered through it and flipped a few pages.

He had never read a book before. He had written books and had listened to them when his host read the books out loud, but he had never read one. In fact, the only reason he knew Japanese was because of Ryou. He looked at the cover for a few moments, before Marik said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the lie came easily to Bakura, he glanced at Marik and noticed that he was reading some kind of ancient scroll in Egyptian. "What are you reading?" our curious, fluffy kitten asked.

"This was written in Egypt a long time ago, I'm hoping it's a document of the Millennium items."

"You read Egyptian?"

"Yes, actually, I'm fluent in almost every language." Bakura looked at him like he was insane. He had said that so casually, as if a normal person knows every single language in the world. Bakura didn't even know how many languages there were. Marik noticed that Bakura was staring at him and looked up. He was going to explain, but instead he grinned and said, "Can't keep your eyes off me can you?" Bakura didn't react much (mostly because he knew it would annoy Marik) and all he said was, "Just curious."

Marik got serious and said, "My dad made sure our whole family knew most languages. We traveled a lot because dad is very serious about killing all vampires and he said that if we knew the languages it would be easier to blend in and befriend vampires so we could kill them later."

"Prove it." Marik spoke in Egyptian, "_I don't have to prove anything to an idiot like you_." Bakura spoke back to him in Egyptian, "_Say's the biggest idiot in the room_?" Marik was surprised, "You speak Egyptian?"

"Yes, I was born in Egypt 5,000 years ago, I haven't forgotten my routes." Marik smiled and said in French, "_You're still an idiot_." Bakura didn't know French so he asked, "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing that concerns you," Marik's voice said, but his eyes and smile said otherwise.

Bakura looked at him with uncaring eyes while on the inside he was actually impressed. He thought that this guy was an idiot, but anyone who knew that many languages must not be _entirely_ brain dead.

Bakura looked at the cover of his book one more time and cracked it open. He started to read and so did Marik.

A few hours later Bakura was completely immersed in the book he was reading. He was so hypnotized that he didn't hear Marik call his name repeatedly. In fact, he probably wouldn't even have noticed if a truck crashed through his kitchen wall let alone an annoyed Marik.

Marik had stopped reading a while ago. He never really like to read anything for very long. It gave him headaches and sometimes he couldn't remember what certain words meant. He tried again to get Bakura's attention but it was hopeless, he was mesmerized.

Marik sighed and went to get something from his duffel bag. He pulled out a little black journal and flipped through it. It was full of drawings and his thoughts about random things. But most of it was just little cartoons.

He flipped to a page that was puppy-ear marked. He smiled sadly. It was a black-and-white picture he had drawn of his mother, sister and brother.

They were all huddled together and were smiling. They all had dark hair and were pretty tall. Marik was actually a talented artist, he preferred drawing over reading. He got lost while he was drawing, making sure that every little detail was perfect. Suddenly a teardrop fell on the page. Marik quickly wiped it away-he didn't want anything to ruin the picture-and wiped his eyes. These were the only people he missed from his home. He absolutely hated his dad. He scowled as he remembered his horrid father.

He flipped the page and turned in on the side. It was a full body picture of his mother. He smiled, he loved his mother. She was so beautiful. He remembered the day he asked his mom to model for him, she had happily agreed to it. She had wanted dad to be in the picture too but he didn't want to stand still for so long and he didn't really approve of his son's hobby. He didn't see how it had any importance. Marik was actually pleased his dad wasn't in the picture, he didn't want his dad's depressing frown to ruin his mom's happy smile. His father never smiled, ever, and he couldn't even imagine him smile.

He sighed, not wanting to depress himself further with thoughts of his home, and flipped to a new page. He sat down at the kitchen table and started drawing.

Marik hadn't even realized he was drawing Bakura reading until he was halfway through. He was going to tear it out, but then realized this could be good practice. If he could draw Bakura's hair accurately, everything else would seem easy. He continued to draw, and when he was done he was proud of his work. He had gotten every detail, from Bakura's glassy eyes and slightly open mouth to his crazy hairdo. In fact it looked like a picture taken from a camera.

Suddenly Marik had an idea. He put his journal back into his duffel bag and took out the camera from his pocket.

He smiled, he had always wanted a camera, but his dad said he didn't need one. He wanted a camera so that he could frame all the happy moments in his life so that he wouldn't ever forget them, because honestly, he couldn't remember many happy things. In fact, when he found out that he couldn't have a camera he took up drawing. It was just as good, and this way he could make up his _own_ happy moments as well.

He held up the camera and aimed it at Bakura. He made sure everything was just right…and took the picture. _Snap! _

Bakura's head shot up. He growled and slapped his book on the table. He glared at Marik's smiling face and said threateningly, "Marik, delete that picture, _now_!"

"Come on! Don't you even want to see it?"

"My picture won't show up on the film, I'm a vampire remember?"

They stared at each other before Marik burst out laughing and Bakura resisted the urge to do just the same. Between laughter, Marik said, "You and I both know that that's a load of crap!"

Bakura shrugged and snatched the camera from Marik's grasp.

"Hey!" Marik cried out and tried to take the camera back. Bakura put his hand on Marik's forehead to keep him away and held the camera up in the air. He was about to delete the pictures when Marik caught him by surprise and kicked him in the leg. Bakura dropped the camera and Marik dived for it. Bakura didn't want to lose this fight so he started wrestling Marik for the camera. Eventually Bakura sat on him and Marik was pulling Bakura's hair to keep him away from the camera.

"Give me the blasted camera already!" Bakura screamed.

"Give up already!"

Neither were prepared to give up so this went on until Bakura decided that enough was enough. He bent down to make it look like he was going to kiss Marik and said, "Give me the camera or else."

Marik's face turned red and he said, "Or else what?"

Bakura leaned forward, enjoying Marik's red face, and when their lips were about 1 centimeter apart and he felt the tugging from his hair gone completely he snatched the camera away from Marik's grasp. He stood up and deleted the picture, but before he could, he noticed that there was more than one picture on the memory.

Apparently, while they had been wrestling they had pressed the picture button. There was about 10 pictures of their little fight and Bakura smirked at a couple. There were some pretty funny shots. Then he came to one and he chuckled.

He showed the picture to Marik who was still on the ground and said, "Look at how red your face is Marik!" It was a picture of when their lips were almost touching. Marik stood up, his cheeks red with anger (or so he told himself) and he said angrily. "Delete that picture."

Bakura smirked. "Nah, don't feel like it."

Marik reached for the camera again and Bakura held him away. Bakura sighed and said, "Okay, look, how about we just leave all the pictures on the camera? It's not like anyone else is going to see them anyway."

Marik stopped grabbing for the camera, raised his eyebrow and said, "When I wake up the camera won't mysteriously be destroyed?"

Bakura laughed, "No, the camera won't be smashed into a million tiny pieces by my fist."

"And the pictures of you won't be deleted?"

"Nope."

Marik looked at Bakura for a minute while his face went back to it's original color and said, "Fine, but I get to hold onto the camera."

"Fine." Bakura threw Marik the camera.

* * *

…Okay, so I had gotten major writer's block with this chapter, that's why it sucks… Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Really, all this chapter was supposed to show was that Marik liked drawing and I wanted to introduce the Camera of Doom as I'm going to refer to it as of now because I have big plans for that camera. Big BIG plans. Mainly these plans are that it will appear at random moments…but it's still a plan right?

Also, in this story, Marik's mother is not dead. Just thought I'd clear that up…

Please make me happy and review!


	5. Splattered Boredom

Hey I'm back! Sorry this took so long, I blame it on my Advanced History class and Play practice. It's funny though, I hate my history class, but love my play practice!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Splattered Boredom

A couple days passed and every day, Marik went out to do who-knows what for a few hours and he always came back with _something_. Whether it be books or some more stuff from his house he always found more stuff to bring. Bakura had asked him to pick up some vampire books and when Marik had asked why, Bakura said he wanted to see if every vampire had to deal with nosy, annoying people. Marik just rolled his eyes, realizing that the older boy liked to torment him on a daily basis. Which is why he never told Bakura anything of his horrible past, to much blackmail.

Bakura really just wanted to see if his getting thirstier more than usual was normal and he didn't feel like asking Marik, mostly because Marik already noticed his mark and convinced him to hunt at least twice a month. Bakura grudgingly agreed, he really didn't like to listen to people but he figured he needed the extra blood.

Bakura figured out that he gets lost in a story. Whenever he reads he forgets everything else and it's like he's transported there. He thinks that this is kind of bad because Marik can do whatever he want while he's reading then, and he didn't particularly like that idea… but whenever he reads he can't hear Marik or anything else at all and he only snaps out when he's reading the occasional boring part and something grabs his attention, or when he sees the camera flash.

Marik actually did realize Bakura's book problem, and he also realized that this is the only time he shows other emotions besides anger and annoyance and witty. Whenever Bakura read he felt what the main character felt, if there was a happy part he smiled. Not a smirk, not a grin, just a regular, happy smile. (When Marik first saw Bakura's smile he thought that he had gone insane, but then he had thought that Bakura should smile more often, he looked better. Marik never said this out loud of course, but he couldn't help but think it.) Whenever there was a sad part he looked worried, anxious, or annoyed. Whenever the characters were angry Marik thought that he could literally see fire in Bakura's eyes. Marik never told Bakura about this, mostly because he had a feeling he would either die or be made fun of.

They always sat at the kitchen table to do research every day, but Marik always quit after abut an hour. Honestly, he couldn't understand Bakura's heavy book reading at all. To him reading was boring and always would be. Whenever he got tired of reading he started drawing. Usually he drew Bakura because it was fun to draw him with other emotions besides anger and he wanted to remember that for blackmail. Marik also realized that whenever he needed Bakura for something he could just take a picture and Bakura's head would snap up.

It was also decided that Bakura would do all the cooking since the last time Marik tried to cook he had almost burned the house down.

So, it came to pass that Marik was sitting at the table pecking at his food while Bakura was reading another vampire book while eating. He looked funny because he was holding the book up with one hand while the other hand held his fork full of food**(1). **His mouth was open and his wide eyes were looking at the book. Marik stared at him, whenever he did this, expecting him to miss his mouth or drop the food, but he never did.

For some reason, Marik wasn't hungry right now, even though he had been about _20 minutes ago_. He didn't understand why he wasn't hungry anymore, but he wasn't so he put his food onto Bakura's plate. If Bakura had been acknowledging Marik's existence he probably would have thrown the food back at him, but he didn't, cause he wasn't.

Marik sighed, he hated silence, that's why he had developed the habit of talking to himself. Which he was doing right now.

_I'm so bored! What is there to do around here? Bakura doesn't let me anywhere near his computer, and I'm sure he'll find out if I touch it…somehow he'll just know._

'_You could go out again,' _his inner him said.

_Yeah, but it's kind of boring by yourself._

'_You could watch TV.'_

_There's nothing on._

'_Are you going to shoot down all of my ideas?'_

_Yes._

'_Jerk'_

_I'm you! _Marik slapped himself mentally, realizing that he was arguing with himself, again!

_I really need to stop that…_

'_No you don't.'_

_You shut up! You don't have good ideas._

'_At least I _have_ ideas.'_

_Shut up._

'_Great comeback.'_

_Shut up! What other ideas do you have?_

'_You could see if Bakura wants to actually go _outside_. When was the last time he did that for _fun?_'_

Marik looked at the clock. It was 9:00 PM. _How did it get so late?_

'_Gee I don't know, maybe because of time?'_

_I know that! I mean how did I not notice it._

'_You got caught up staring at your boyfriend.'_

Marik could feel his cheeks heat up. _He's not my boyfriend! _

'_Yeah, _that's_ why your blushing.' _Marik cursed himself again, wondering why he liked to torment himself when Bakura already does that. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the camera. _Snap! _Bakura's head shot up and he slammed the book down. "What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"I'm bored."

"This concerns me because?"

"Why don't we have a guy's night out? When was the last time you went out for fun?"

'_Oh, _now_ my idea isn't so bad.'_

_Shut up!_

Bakura had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, drinking blood _is_ fun, just not so much anymore… but that's not what you meant, is it?"

Marik shook his head. "The last time would be 5,000 years ago then."

"Really?" Marik asked curiously.

Bakura snarled, "Well, it's kind of hard to enjoy the outside when you have to be consciously aware of the time all the time or else you might just end up being burned to death. So do you think I would go outside for fun?"

"…No, so I take it you don't want to go?"

Bakura snarled, "No, I don't want to go outside, in fact, I think I'll lock myself up in my room now to prove just how much I don't want to go outside."

Marik realized Bakura was pissed because he interrupted hi readings. "Alright, fine! I didn't mean to interrupt your stories."

"Obviously you did, because you interrupted me while I was reading." Then Bakura stood up and locked himself up in his room.

Marik stared at the door for a while before asking himself, _now what?_

'_You could draw something else.'_

_Nah, don't feel like drawing._

'_You are hopeless, do you know that?'_

_Just give me another idea!_

'_Fine! I do have _one _idea…'_

Bakura was in the preferred silence of his room, but he found that he couldn't concentrate. This angered him because he had gotten to a really exciting part when Marik had interrupted him. He threw the book at the wall (not caring that it was a library book and that he would get fined, because he was really rich) and plopped down on his bed. Then he started to do something he hadn't done in a really long time.

He closed his eyes and focused his mind, he tried to put his mind to a halt and stop thinking (which was very _very_ hard to do since he thought a LOT during the day). Once he was sure his mind was cleared, he just lay there for a while, waiting for something to appear in his brain to tell him what he should do now.

He usually did this when he was bored and had absolutely no idea what to do, and he hadn't done it in a while, but now felt like a time to conjure up the old habit, because he had absolutely _no idea_ what he should do now.

He also did this when he had an extremely bad case of writers block, usually an image or words appeared to him and then _bam-_no more writers block.

Anyway, he was waiting patiently for who know how long, when something started to come to his mind. He could see bright lights, but he knew they weren't from the sun, and he could see boxes…rectangles…with windows…and now he could hear the sounds of a busy city…

He snapped his eyes open, sat up and rubbed his head thoughtfully.

_Apparently, my subconscious is telling me to go outside with Marik…should I listen? I could ignore it, it wouldn't be that hard, I've done it before, I could find something to do, I could just search for random stuff on the internet… _Suddenly he didn't feel like doing just anything, now he _wanted _to go outside.

_I haven't gone outside for actual _fun_ in a long time…maybe I should go out. _His mind was made up, he opened his bedroom door and stepped into his living room, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw in his living room. He couldn't believe what he was viewing. What was Marik _doing_?

"What the _hell _do you think you are doing?" Bakura asked in a scolding tone.

Marik looked at Bakura with a guilty expression on his face.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me!"

"I want you to clean up this mess!"

"I think it's actually an improvement!"

"How about I make an "improvement" to your face?"

"How about I post the pictures I took of you on the internet?"

The two immature young adults were glaring at each other. The white-haired one furious, the blond-haired one annoyed.

You see, Marik had just got done splattering paint on the walls. He had always wanted to try splatter paint art and he had found some paint a couple of days ago when he was looking around the house. He had decided to try this on Bakura's wall. Yes, he knew Bakura would mind. Yes, he knew Bakura would be furious. Yes, he knew the older boy would probably kill him. Yes, he knew all of this, but did he care? Not really.

He did actually think it was an improvement. The only colors he splattered on the wall were red, blue, yellow, and brown. He thought it looked nice over the white walls. The way that some of the blue and yellow had come together to make green. The way the blue and red came together to make purple. The way red and yellow had come together to make pink. He thought it looked nice, and he was kind of annoyed that Bakura didn't think so as well.

"It's your fault anyway, "Marik said.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "_My _fault? Enlighten me Marik, tell me how this _retched _splatter of paint covering my walls is _my _fault. _Please, _I would just _love _to hear your explanation."

Marik (ignoring the heavy sarcasm) replied, "If you had agreed to go outside then I wouldn't have had to find something to do and I wouldn't have splattered paint all over your walls." Bakura yelled/growled to the ceiling. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself, even though he would have _loved_ to rip out Marik's throat right then and there. In fact, the only thin stopping him from doing just that was the fact that he actually _did_ want to find the Millennium items. He knew he couldn't do it alone (though he would never actually admit that, to anyone, ever), he needed someone to go out in the daylight and look among the streets, ask shop owners questions, find out things. He couldn't do that at night because most people were in bed sleeping.

He exhaled and said calmly, "Fine, forget about the walls, there not important, I can just paint them black later on, actually, _you're _going to paint them black later on, _aren't you_?"

Marik caught the obvious threat in Bakura's voice, and decided it would be in his best interests to agree. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Bakura sighed. "Get your coat and go outside. I have decided-despite my better judgment-to join you in your 'guy's night out.' But I better have a fun time or else."

Marik nodded, trying to conceal his smile. He would have teased Bakura about changing his mind so quickly, but didn't because he didn't want Bakura to change his mind again. Marik didn't like being alone, not that he would tell anyone that, in fact, he would probably look for the Millennium items by himself if it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't like being left alone (that and he needs a place to stay that doesn't cost money). He grabbed his coat, and then they walked out of there, with Bakura locking the door on his way out.

* * *

**(1): **Bakura prefers forks over chopsticks.

Yeah, honestly I don't think this chapter is the best it could be, but…yeah…

ANYWAY! I have a question for everyone, and please, be honest. The question is as follows: 'What did you think Marik was doing in Bakura's living room?' I would really like to know what you thought he'd be doing because honestly, I was having trouble figuring out what the heck he should be doing. Did you expect splatter pain? J

I know this chapter is a little short, but I try to make up for that by updating two chapters at one time, I hope that's okay… Anyway, Please review and remember, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


	6. Guy's Night Out

Here's the other chapter! ^ ^

Chapter 5: Guy's Night Out

* * *

Marik and Bakura were out in the night at a sushi bar. Bakura had really wanted to try other people's sushi to compare it to his. He was sort of surprised that his host's sushi recipe was better than an actual sushi restaurant's. Marik still wasn't that hungry, so he ordered five sushi rolls**.(1) **

Bakura was eating his sushi, when a girl of about 17 came up to him. She looked up in awe at him and then she smiled. As soon as Bakura saw the hearts in the girl's eyes, he figured it was one of his fan girls, and her next words confirmed his thinking.

"Um…Are you Ryou Bakura?"

"Why, yes, yes I am."

The girl's face brightened, "Really?"

_Well, I'm actually a 5,000 year old spirit who took over Ryou Bakura's body, but technically, I am Ryou Bakura, _is what Bakura thought, but instead he laughed and said, "Yes, are you a fan of my work?"

She smiled, "Could you sign my copy of _Incoming_? It's my absolute favorite book." She produced a copy of _Incoming_ from her purse and handed it to Bakura along with a pen. Bakura signed it, he remembered when his host wrote this book. It was about a guy who was walking along one night, and he thought he saw a shooting star, when actually, it was a space alien in an escape pod coming down to Earth. The boy meets the alien and she says that her world has been overrun by the evil Warglogs and that she needs someone to help her stop it. Obviously, the boy helps, and in the end, her world is saved and they get married.

Needless to say it was _not _one of Bakura's favorite books and the ending actually made him want to puke. But he did love his fan girls (mostly because he knew they'd probably do anything for him) so he invited the girl to eat with them. The girl agreed, and she hardly paid any attention to Marik. Not that Marik cared, but he just found it funny how this girl was staring at Bakura. _I wonder what she'd say if she knew what he was really like…_ Marik thought.

Anyway, once they were done eating, Bakura said goodbye to the girl and shook her hand. The girl fainted after that, and Bakura propped her up in a booth to make it look like she fell asleep leaning against the window instead of passed out. Then he and Marik left.

"That was probably the nicest I've seen you, _ever_."

Bakura smirked, "What can I say? I love my fan girls." (A/N: YGOTAS reference! XD)

After the sushi bar, Marik suggested going to a movie. He smirked and suggested a movie called _Twilight._ Bakura asked him what it was about, and when Marik said, "Vampires," he immediately wanted to see it. He thought that it might explain his mark better.

Once he found out that these vampires sparkle instead of burn, he got up and left the movie theatre. A laughing Marik soon joined him.

"That, was the _worst _vampire movie I have ever seen." {A/N: Just kidding Twilight fans, you know I love you J}

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"They _sparkle_. It's a mockery to vampires!"

"Hey, there might be sparkly vampires somewhere in the world!"

"I've never met one."

Marik looked at Bakura, "Have you ever even seen a vampire movie before now?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that anything will be better than that."

"Trust me, there are _way_ worse vampire movies out there."

Bakura raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Marik nodded, "So what do you want to do now?" Bakura thought.

"Let's go bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Yes." Bakura started walking around, but then realized that he had no idea where a bowling alley is. He turned to Marik, "Where's the nearest bowling alley?"

Marik smirked, "I thought you knew, it's down the street, around the corner."

Bakura started walking again, and pretty soon they were bowling away.

Turns out, Bakura was really good at bowling. Marik didn't like this, he wanted to beat Bakura. So he gave it his all and it started to turn into a competition. They kept getting higher and higher scores, until eventually, they only got spares and strikes. They played somewhere around four rounds, and then decided to tally up the points.

In the end it was a tie.

They couldn't believe this. "We tied?" Marik said.

Bakura scowled, "I could have sworn I was ahead."

"Huh, weird, cause I thought I was ahead."

Bakura scoffed. "You couldn't beat me in a million years."

"I could beat you at something."

"Yeah, right, you couldn't beat me at a children's card game." **(2)**

"Okay Bakura, prepared to put your money where your mouth is?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You have a deck of playing cards at your house right?"

"Of course."

"How about we gamble?"

Bakura laughed, "You don't have any money!"

"Then we'll raise the stakes."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"If I win, then you admit that I'm better than you and you have to wear a dress that I pick out and sing with it on."

Bakura was shocked, "You're serious?"

"Completely."

"… Alright, same terms if I win, but let's raise the stakes even higher shall we?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We have to sing in front of the camera, _and _the winner gets to decide _when_ we have to do this little video."

"Alright, I agree to these terms." They shook on it, both smirking evilly, both looking forward to making the other lose.

Bakura took his hand away and said, "Before we go back to the house, I have to go to the library."

Marik raised hi eyebrows, "You want to go to the library? It's probably closed."

"No it's not, and I want to pick up a book. I would've had you get it before, but the book was already checked out."

Marik groaned, "Fine, but you're only prolonging your embarrassment."

Bakura laughed, "Marik, the only one who's going to be embarrassed around here is you, now come on and show me to the library."

"Fine, but there is one other thing I'd like to do before we do our little bet…"

"What is it?"

"…You'll see, come on, the library's this way." Marik started to lead the way while Bakura wondered what Marik could possibly want to do. _Marik's too impatient, he probably wants the bet to be over and done with so that he knows who the winner is. What does he want to do?_

Soon they were at the library. Bakura walked in with Marik trailing close behind. The library was one of his least favorite places, but he'd been going here a lot lately. He followed Bakura, who was walking around the young adult fiction section looking for a specific title, when something caught his eye. It was a book entitled _A Vampire Story_. But that wasn't the weird part. No, the weird part was the author.

It was by _Ryou Bakura_.

Bakura stared at the book, _What?_ he thought, _My host didn't write a book with vampires, did he…?_

"Bakura?" Marik asked when he saw Bakura's shocked expression, "Is something wrong?"

Bakura took out the book he was staring at and showed it to Marik. Marik grabbed the book, "What? Is this the book you wanted?" Bakura shook his head. "Then find the book you want and let's get out of here!"

"Shush!" whispered a librarian to Marik. Marik just rolled his eyes. "Jeesh, _sorry _lady." The librarian 'humphed' and walked away.

Bakura scowled, "Marik, look at the author."

Marik didn't see what the big deal was about some author, but he looked anyway. "It says you wrote this book, so?"

"That's the thing, I _didn't_ write it. And I don't remember Ryou writing it either." He said 'Ryou' instead of 'host' this time because he had a feeling that librarian was hanging around still.

Now Marik realized the what the big deal was. "Is there anyone else with your name?"

"Not that I know of." Marik opened the book. He looked at the back inside cover. Just as he thought, there was a section entitled "About the Author" with a picture of the author and some information on him.

Marik looked at the alleged Ryou Bakura, he looked exactly like Bakura, only he actually had a kind look on his face. Marik found himself smiling at the picture, he wondered how he was in real life. Did he smile so happily all the time? Marik showed Bakrua the book, "Ryou looks just like you, only _nicer_. Maybe you should smile more."

Bakura scowled and grabbed the book. He looked at the picture and felt, not scared, more like, weird. He didn't know what he felt. It was weird holding a book that he didn't remember Ryou writing. Bakura fast-walked towards the desk to go check the book out.

Marik had to trot behind him to keep up.

Bakura plopped the book down on the desk. "I'd like to check out this book."

"Library card," said the librarian in a bored, scratchy voice. She was a little overweight and had her hair turned up in a tight bun and she wore glasses with a chain on both sides of the glasses. Bakura turned to Marik, "Do you have your library card."

"No, I left it at the house."

"No library card, no book," said the unattractive librarian.

Bakura scowled, "I'd like to get a library card then." The librarian handed Bakura a yellow sheet of paper. "Fill this out and then hand it back to me." Bakura took it and sat down at a table. He took a pencil out of the pencil holder in the center of the table and started filling out the paper. The only part he paused at was _AGE: _Bakura hesitated for only a little bit before writing down, "22." When he was done, he handed the librarian the paper and she handed him a card. "Please write your name on the card while I put your information into my computer." Bakura hurriedly scribbled down his name while the librarian slowly entered the information into the library's database. Bakura was starting to get impatient while he watched the librarian slowly type on the computer. He felt like ripping her throat out. _Come on! I could go faster than this!_

Meanwhile, Marik was looking around the library bored out of his mind, when suddenly, he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, but only saw a bookshelf. He left Bakura (who was too busy waiting for the librarian to hurry up and do her job) to go in search of the golden thing. He could've sworn he saw the eye symbol that appears on every Millennium item. He searched aimlessly through the books, wandering aisle after aisle, he even took out his Millennium Rod, but it wasn't helping him this time. Marik felt frustrated, _The user of the Millennium item might know how to block out my signal…dang it! _Marik continued his search until he told himself that it was his mind playing tricks on him and he went back to the front desk.

When Marik got to the front desk, Bakura was just being handed his new library card. Bakura hurriedly checked out the book and then left. Marik followed him out, and then told Bakura that the place he wanted to go to was to the right. Marik led Bakura through the city, until eventually, they came to a bar entitled "Around the Block."

Bakura looked at Marik, "You wanted to go to a bar?"

Marik smiled a bad-boy smile, "My dad would never let me go to a bar, but he never told me why. Ever since then I've wanted to go inside a bar."

Bakura chuckled, alright, fine, but if you get drunk don't expect me to help you find your way back home."

"What if you get drunk?"

Bakura laughed, "Trust me, I won't get drunk enough to not find the way to my house."

Bakura led the way inside and Marik followed. Marik went right up to the counter and said, "Give me some sake**(3)**."

The bartender looked at Marik, "I'll need to see some ID first sonny."

Marik was seething, he wasn't a 'sonny', but he hadn't brought any ID with him. Suddenly he saw Bakura thrust his drivers license at the man. The bartender took the card and looked at Bakura. "So, you're buying for this kid?"

"I am not a kid! I'm 21!"

The bartender shrugged and handed the card back to Bakura. "Are you going to have any thing Bakura-san?"

"Yes, give me the strongest thing you have."

The bartender laughed, "Okay, you're headache, not mine." The bartender went to go get the drinks. While Marik was still angry at the bartender.

"I am not a kid!"

Bakura laughed, "No offense, actually, a lot of offense, but you do look like a kid still Marik." Marik narrowed his eyes, "_You_ have to call me Ishtar-san."

"Why should I?"

Marik narrowed his eyes. Bakura sighed, "Fine, if you win the bet we made earlier, then I'll call you _Ishtar-san,_ and if I win, you have to call me Bakura-sama."

"What? You should call me Ishtar-sama too then!"

"No way in hell will I refer to anyone as 'sama.'"

"Fine, then I'll call you Bakura-_san_."

"Fine." The bartender appeared with the drinks. Bakura chugged half of his down right away.

"Whoa there!" the bartender said, "You might want to go easy there buddy!"

Bakura laughed, "I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

The bartender mumbled something under his breath about kids these days. Bakura patted Marik on the back and said, "Drink up!" Marik took a tentative sip, he liked it, but it wasn't his favorite taste. He drank more. Bakura slammed his cup on the counter and said, "Hit me!" The bartender took the empty glass and gave Bakura another glass. Bakura chugged a fourth of it this time. Marik was wondering why Bakura was acting weird, he couldn't be drunk already could he? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone signing terribly.

He turned to the back of the bar and saw someone who was obviously drunk singing on a small stage. There was only one spotlight and the guy was smiling like an idiot and singing at the top of his lungs. Marik's ears started to hurt and he thought that they would soon bleed so he covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes, waiting for the song to end.

While Marik was trying to make his ears not bleed, Bakura switched his drink with Marik's. He figured this would make for some fun entertainment later on. He smiled and then wished that the guy who was singing would shut up. His vampire hearing was making the guy's singing even louder and he was starting to think that his ears would start to bleed too, but he didn't cover his ears, he wasn't going to look like a wimp at a bar.

Eventually the guy stopped singing (actually, two other drunk guys pushed him off the stage, but still he stopped singing) and Marik sighed in relief. Then Bakura said, "I bet you I could drink this faster than you could drink yours."

Marik shook his head, "You'd have to be stupid to agree to a drinking game, and this is my first time!"

"Ah, I see, you're scared that you'll get drunk."

"Sort of, I'm more scared of the hangover."

Bakura smirked, "Or are you scared that I'll beat you again?"

Marik was starting to get angry, "You didn't beat me at anything, we tied."

Bakura chuckled, "Whatever makes you feel better Goldilocks. Is the drink too cold? Too hot?"

Marik was really getting angry now, "Don't call me Goldilocks."

"Okay Princess."

Marik slapped hi hand on the counter, "Alright, I'll take you up on your bet _fluffy_."

Bakura smirked, not showing how much he actually hated being called fluffy, and said, "On the count of three, one, two, three!" They both chugged their drinks, and Marik won, but he instantly felt horrible. He started coughing, he looked at Bakura with absolute hatred in his eyes, "You switched our drinks, didn't you?"

Bakura shrugged, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, why?"

Marik tried to stand up so that he could strangle Bakura (and he could too, he knew how to strangle a vampire, his dad showed him how) but he got a headache when he tried to stand. In fact, his mind stopped working, his common sense had went away. But, he felt happy, in fact he felt invincible, he stood up and his headache was gone, replaced by a numbness in his brain. He swiped at Bakura, but his aim wasn't too good, and his vision was starting to get blurry. He tried to hit him a few more times, but then decided he wasn't worth it. He walked off in some random direction, he wasn't sure where he was going, he was just walking. Bakura was staring after him curiously, _Where is that idiot headed to?_ he thought.

"That was a mean trick you played on that kid," the bartender told Bakura.

Bakura looked at him, "Like I care what you think?"

"I don't expect you to, but wasn't he your friend?"

Bakura scowled, "Trust me, we aren't friends."

"Really? Could've fooled me. It seemed like you two have known each other for a while."

Bakura shrugged, "I just like messing with his head."

"You should probably take him home before he does something really stupid."

Bakura grinned, "Maybe that's what I want." The bartender just walked away from Bakura after he said that. Bakura looked around for Marik, figuring that he probably should get him back to the house before he kills himself or something. He kept looking, but he wasn't seeing any sign of Marik. He started walking around, and then he saw Marik.

On the stage.

Holding a microphone.

Getting ready to sing.

_Ah hell._ Bakura thought to himself.

He walked calmly through the crowd to get Marik. But he was already starting to sing. Bakura was frozen when Marik started to sing. He was singing so incoherently that Bakura couldn't understand the words, but his voice was actually…beautiful. There was no other word for it. Bakura was shocked that Marik could sing this good. The only thing that was bad was when his voice would occasionally go flat, but Bakura figured it was because he was drunk. Bakura walked back to the counter in a daze. He asked the bartender for another drink and the bartender smiled and said, "Did you know he could sing that good?"

Bakura shook his head and took a long swig of his drink. "Too bad we don't know what he's saying," the bartender added. Bakura smiled and nodded.

Marik stopped singing after a couple of songs, and then he walked back to the counter to join Bakura. He took a seat and said, "I ain't sun in couple a yers, meh on-chan tells meh I got a voice like a angel thoh." It was obvious that Marik was drunk, you could tell by his speech alone, it was dripping with confusion and it was probably taking a lot of focus to talk.

"On-chan?" Bakura asked.

"On_ee_-chan," Marik said. Bakura was a little surprised, he didn't know Marik had an older sister. Marik looked at the bartender, "Himeh."

The bartender shook his head, "You've had enough kid."

"Notta kid."

"Either way, you've had enough, you should go home." Marik slapped his hand on the counter, "I wanna nother drink, gimme one."

The bartender looked at Bakura, "Shouldn't you take him to his house?"

Bakura sighed, "Come on Marik, let's go home."

"Don wanna, I'm havin fun 'ere."

Bakura helped Marik stand up, "If your not outside in about three seconds you're going to regret it."

"No."

"Marik, _get outside, __**now**_."

Marik smiled slyly, "Aw, ya do care 'bout meh 'Kura." Then Marik did something that surprised Bakura, he kissed him on the cheek.

Bakura stepped back and covered his now red cheek with his hand. "What the hell Marik? You're dead!" Bakura was about to strangle Marik but Marik stepped out of the way at the last moment and kissed "Kura" on the cheek again. Bakura blushed furiously, out of anger, but mostly out of something else. The bartender was just laughing. Eventually, Marik just collapsed, but Bakura caught him before he hit the floor. Marik's eyes were threatening to close.

"Hell no, you're not going to sleep now! You still have to walk home!" Bakura said angrily (his face was till red.)

"Didn't you drive here?" the bartender asked.

"No, we walked."

The bartender smiled, "You'll have to carry him, 'cause it doesn't look like he'll make it."

Bakura scowled, "Like hell I'm carrying him."

"The bartender shrugged, "Fine, you could leave him here, but some weird people come to the bars late at night."

Bakura scowled, he could see where the tender was going with this. He put one of Marik's arms around his shoulder and stood him up.

"Come on Marik, stand up and walk to your death."

Marik stood up, "Ya wouln't ki' meh, you want teh melnum items." Bakura was starting to walk out and Marik was basically being dragged. They got outside and were walking (or being dragged in Marik's case) in silence. They walked on for a while, but then Marik said, "'Kura?"

"Yes?" Bakura answered irritably.

"I still hate ya fer switchin teh drinks."

Bakura smirked, "I know Marik, I know."

* * *

**(1):** I have no idea what you call a single sushi…

**(2):** I couldn't help myself… XD

**(3):** for those of you who don't know what sake is, I'm pretty sure it's a Japanese alcohol.

Okay, be honest, who thought the bar scene was going to be much worse than that? J

I kind of liked the ending, drunk Marik is fun ^ ^

Also, WHO SHOULD WIN THE BET? MARIK? OR BAKURA? YOU DECIDE! It's simple to vote, all you have to do is review saying who you think should win.

Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and EPISODE 49 OF YGOTAS CAME OUT! GO AND CHECK IT OUT! J

And remember, the dinosaurs weren't killed by volcanoes, they were killed by TRISTAN TIMOTHY TAYLOR!


	7. Pharaoh?

Annzy: Hey ya'll! I'm back! And here with another installment of "A Vampire Story!" Sorry to say, only two people voted… SO! That means that it's either a tie, Bakura wins, or Marik wins, stay tuned to find out which one it is! Or you could read the comments…

?: Hold on a second there Annzy, just what do you think you're doing?

Annzy(Pales upon hearing that voice): Oh no…it isn't…Bakura?

Bakura: Why yes, it is, and I'm not alone.

Marik: That's right!

Annzy: Oh! H-hey, guys! W-what are you doing here? I th-thought you were busy…

Marik: We were, but then we found out about that little 'bet' you thought up.

Annzy(gulps): O-oh! Ya-you heard about that huh?

Bakura: Prepare to die a slow and painful death by knives!

Annzy: NOOOOOO! (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

* * *

Chapter 6: Pharaoh?

When Bakura finally made it to his house, he plopped the still drunk Marik on his bed and then brought a bucket for Marik to puke in. He closed the door after that and then went to go read A Vampire Story. It was a pretty interesting book. It was about this guy who lived to serve others. He worked in one of those places that helped people find jobs and he was always kind, considerate, and always wore a smile on his face.

He made Bakura want to vomit.

On the weekends he read to and played with orphans, he donated his time and money to charities and he lived very modestly. He found happiness in the simplest things, like the sunrises in the morning, and nature.

This guy made Bakura want to throw the book out the window.

If the guy ever had any problems he wouldn't bother others with them because he felt people had enough sorrow in their lives already. Also, he runs an advice column in a magazine and his advice always helps people. Whenever he gets thanked for his advice, he says don't mention it because he doesn't think he deserves the praise.

Bakura felt like slamming his head down on the table until blood came out. This is unrealistic, how could anyone live this way? Honestly, the only thing that kept him reading was because he wanted to see what his host had written.

In the middle of the book, the main character was bitten by a vampire. Now Bakura was more interested. The guy was bitten when he heard someone moaning in the woods lat at night. He thought that someone was in pain so he went to go help them. When he got inside the woods, he found what appeared to be a person with third-degree burns on his leg. Main-Character Man went to go help the man, but suddenly, the man bit his neck. Main Character Man could feel blood seeping out his neck, and he could feel pain coming in. He could feel an unbearable pain coming from his heart and spreading to every part in his body. When it reached his head he felt like a spike had been driven through his brain, and he could no longer see anything except black and streaks of purple.

Vampire Venom.

The vampire was an inexperienced vampire and didn't realize that he was releasing Vampire Venom and turning him into a vampire. So, when he drank enough blood to heal his burns, he was going to go walk away. But something made him stop, it was the way the blood tasted, it was sweet, not tainted with anything like alcohol or drugs, the vampire wondered why this man had never taken drugs or alcohol because it seemed like every person he's ever drunk had been tainted in some way(whether it be physical or mental).

Then, the vampire heard the man scream out in pain. He turned to look, and realized that he had released some Vampire Venom while drinking the poor chap. He figured this was probably a good man, and decided to stay and help him realize all the perks of becoming a vampire, because It was a huge change. One wrong move and bam you're burned like crispy bacon.

Anyway, when Hanashima(Main Character Man) woke up, he felt better than he had ever felt before. He looked at his hand, it was still the same color as before, but it felt unnaturally cold. As if his insides were frozen. He could still feel his heart beat, but more faintly, as if he didn't have enough blood. He sat up and looked around him, and saw the strange man from last night sitting in front of him. The vampire smiled and said, "Good, you're awake." It was then that Hanashima noticed that he didn't have his burns anymore.

"Y-you're leg…" he said.

"Oh, yeah, you healed me, do you remember?"

"Um," Hanashima thought, and remembered the guy sucking his blood through his neck, and he remembered the pain, oh so much pain. He looked at the guy and said, "Did you…"

"Yes, I sucked blood out of your neck and that healed me. You see I'm a vampire, and now so are you."

"What?" At first, Hanashima was very panicked, he had no idea how he was going to live now. He would have to quit his job since he could no longer go into the sunlight, he would have to stop going to the orphanage since they didn't allow visitors past 8:00 PM unless you have an appointment to adopt a child, he could still do the advice column, but how was he going to pay for a house without and money? He wouldn't get any more questions through mail because he would no longer have a house to receive mail to.

But what made him feel really terrible was the fact that he could no longer help people in the way that he used to and that now he would actually have to drink people's blood! He felt sick at the thought, whenever he thought of drinking blood he felt nauseas and weak. The vampire tried to cheer him up by telling him about some of the perks about being a vampire, like your sense were stronger than ever before, you no longer felt the cold or the heat, you would never get sick (being burned is an entirely different story) in fact you could never get drunk either.

Bakura already knew this information, which is why he knew he wouldn't be drunk at the bar last night. The vampire also told Hanashima that the way you could tell if you were thirsty was by this mark. He showed him the mark that was on the palm of his hand. He told him that the redder the mark got, the more thirsty you were and that his mark was probably in a different location. It turns out his mark was on his chest, and it was deep red. Hanashima started freaking out about drinking blood again, and the vampire tried to calm him down again. Bakura was intrigued now, because he knew that this was the type of vampires he needed to be researching about. He kept reading, but the book was starting to get boring.

But then Bakura read on further, and found out some more perks of becoming a vampire.

One was that you could erase the memory of humans. This was for survival purposes so that you could erase the minds of your victims. Bakura had never known this. Whenever he drank someone he usually made it looked like they had fallen asleep on a park bench or passed out and hoped they thought they had dreamed the whole thing. Bkaura wanted to test this out right away, but he knew he should keep reading.

He learned that vampires can seep into the shadows and even control a person's body while in the shadow. While you're in shadow-form, you won't get burned by the sunlight as well.

He learned that vampires can turn into bats and cats and in this way vampires usually go outside to get from place to place. This also made it easier to sneak up on your victims.

Bakura learned that he was ten times as strong as he was before his change and that he could run ten times as fast and not get tired. (He already knew about the fast thing, just not about the strong thing. Though now that he thought about it he could have guessed that he was super strong.)

Then he learned the most intriguing thing of all.

He learned that if you drink the blood of someone who speaks a different language fluently, that you would also be able to speak that language fluently. This shocked Bakura very much. How is that possible? he thought. He figured that it might be for survival purposes again. If you were a foreigner from a different country, you wouldn't want people to be suspicious of you, and if you speak their language then that helped. Then Bakura thought of something.

What if I drank Marik's blood?

Marik had told him that he spoke almost every language fluently, if he drank Marik's blood, then he should be able to speak the same languages and hardly put any effort towards learning them. Bakura smiled mischievously, but then he thought of something that scared him.

_How the heck did my host know all this stuff?_

No one should know that vampires exist except vampires, so how did his host know all this information? Or did he just make it up? No, how could you guess the mark right? Maybe…it was just coincidence, after all, Bakura had no proof that these other vampire powers actually worked, he was just taking the book's word for it. But what if they were all true…? Bakura's head started to hurt.(1) Thinking about how his host knew this stuff was confusing, especially since he was positive that Ryou hadn't met any vampires before he got bitten. Bakura told himself that he wouldn't believe in any of these new vampire powers until he tried them out. However, he was a bit reluctant to test them out because if they were all true then…

Bakura's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his bedroom door open and Marik came out groaning. Bakura smirked and put down his book.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, sleep well?" Bakura asked with fake sweetness.

Marik glared at him. "No, I did not sleep well, thanks to you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I threw up eight times. Eight! do you know how unpleasant throwing up is?"

"Not really."

"And I have a killer headache, in fact I can barely hear you."

"That's okay, I tend to just tune out what you're saying anyway."

"What?"

"Nothing." Marik walked to the fridge and poured himself a glass of water.

"You know what the worst part is?" he asked, "I can't remember a thing from last night. Nothing! All I remember is you switching the drinks, and poof - no more memory!" He slammed the fridge.

Bakura gripped the edge of his book tightly, "You don't remember anything from last night?"

"Nope, why should I?"

Bakura remembered that Marik kissed him on the cheek (causing his face to turn pink) and bit his bottom lip, "No, just wondering if you remembered singing in front of everyone."

Marik groaned, "I sang? On that stage?"

Bakura smirked, "Yup, you sounded terrible by the way." (LIES!)

Marik groaned again and sat down, "Ugh, I feel like crap and know I find out I sang in front of people? My day can't get any worse."

"Yup, your life sucks, which reminds me, ready for our little bet?"

Marik glared at Bakura, "Do I look like I'm ready for our bet?"

Bakura chuckled, "You don't look any worse than you normally look."

Marik sighed, "My head hurts, we'll do the bet later."

"Fine, I'll go get the cards." Bakura stood up to go get the deck of playing cards in his room.

Marik took a sip of water, and then smirked thinking of something, "You know Bakura, I'm just wondering, how did I get home and wind up on your bed last night?"

Bakura froze in the hallway, but then shrugged.

"I seem to remember a certain fluffy-haired albino telling me he wasn't going to help me find my way home if I got drunk."

Bakura turned to look at Marik, "You know Marik, you keep telling me my hair is fluffy, are you trying to tell me something?" Bakura walked away leaving an angry Marik in the kitchen.

He walked through the hallway until he reached his closed bedroom door. He turned the knob and started to walk inside, but instantly recoiled and fell on his back. He screamed in total agony and was writhing on the floor in pain because the sun had just hit his arms and face.

Marik had left the blinds open.

Bakura felt very weak, and death even crossed his mind for one moment, but then he felt cool hands put him up into a sitting position.

"Bakura!" He heard Marik say. Bakura didn't open his mouth for fear of screaming again. "Ah man…Bakura, you'll have to drink my blood." Bakura opened his eyes, (for he had closed them when the sun hit him) and looked at Marik. He didn't know if he would be able to open his mouth without it hurting, but he knew that if he drank the blood the pain would go away…

For some reason, he felt reluctant to drink Marik's blood, but he got over it when his arm dropped to the floor and a new wave of pain shot through him like lightning.

Bakura leaned forward and started to drink Marik's blood from his neck.

Once Bakura had tasted Marik's blood, he was sincerely shocked. Never had he tasted blood that was so delicious, so tantalizing, so desirable… He found himself wanting more and more and more still, but at the same time, he wanted to pull away, to stop himself from draining the pathetic mortal that had actually_ offered_ a vampire to drink their blood.

Meanwhile, Marik could feel all his blood going through his neck and began to get pale and weak. His vision started to fade in and out, he feared that Bakura might drink all of his blood. His life started to pass before his eyes, and luckily, it was only his happy memories, which means he didn't see his father before he died. Despite the dizziness, Marik smiled at that thought, and then promptly passed out.

Bakura finally stopped sucking the blood when he felt the body before him go limp. He looked at the almost-dead body before him and thought two words: _Oh shit._

He picked up the body and placed it on the couch (he would have placed him on the bed, but the sun was still there). Bakura bit his lip, he had absolutely no clue what to do for him. He couldn't call the ambulance because they would want to know the cause of death, and it's not like he could say, "I'm a vampire and I almost sucked him dry and I might do the same to you, please cure him." Of course he probably wouldn't have said 'please' but you get the point. Also, they would probably open all the blinds and burnt him to a crisp.

Bakura went into the kitchen and got some juice from the fridge. Juice has sugar in it, you need sugar to help make more blood right? At least I think that's how it goes… He grabbed a syringe(2) from his kitchen drawer, sucked the juice inside it, and then he injected it into the blonde's arm. He waited patiently for Marik to get up, but that was too infuriating, as the saying goes, "A watched Marik never wakes up."

Bakura sat down on the couch next to Marik and turned on the TV. It was on some cartoon channel with a rabbit saying "Nyah, what's up doc?" to some guy with a gun. But Bakura wasn't really paying attention to the TV, no, he was using his vampire hearing to listen to any difference in Marik's heart beat, or his breathing, or if he moves. And he was also thinking about why Marik's blood was so dang delicious. He didn't look delicious.

_Yes he does_, some part of his mind said. Bakura's cheeks turned a little pink, but he shook his head and got angry. He hated it when his mind thought of things he didn't want to think about. He tried to focus on the TV, but at that moment Marik's arm moved.

All of Bakura's attention was on Marik now. He turned off the TV and kept waiting, waiting for his hand to move, waiting for him to not look so pale, waiting for him to say "Hey" or something, anything.

After waiting for what seemed like 5,000 years, Marik's eyes began to open.

"Hnnnn, I feel weak…" Marik said in that slightly whining voice of his. Bakura was feeling two very contradictory emotions right now, relief and anger, so his voice came out in a sort of annoyed yet caring tone.

"At least your awake now though."

Marik tried to smile, but only succeeded in turning the corners of his mouth up, "Thanks for caring 'Kura."

The name "'Kura" reminded Bakura of last night again. For a second, Bakura was frozen in fear. For a second, he thought Marik remembered what had happened last night. For a second, he felt like kissing him on the lips. Wait, what?

After thinking that Marik did not remember the events of last night, Bakura finally answered with an angry, "Don't call me that," and stood up and walked away to digest his many thoughts.

Marik just lay on the couch, too weak to move, wishing that he didn't feel so weak right now. It brought back too many painful memories from his childhood.

After a while, Marik felt a lot better, in fact, he felt better than he had before he got bitten. His headache was completely gone. He smiled, "Hey Bakura! My headaches gone!"

"I don't care," came the careless, unfocused reply.

"And my memory's starting to return!"

This caught Bakura's attention.

"I'm starting to remember singing on that stage…man, what was I singing? I don't remember that…Wait, I'm getting something else…"

Bakura held his breath, eyes wide.

"…Nope, never mind, it's gone. Dang, thought I had something. I feel like an amnesia patient, hey Bakura, if a vampire drinks someone's blood does the human feel better afterwards?"

Trying to hide the relief in his voice, he responded, "I've never heard of such a thing, but I do wonder…" Then he remembered the book he had read a while ago. "Hey Marik, in the book I was reading-"

"You mean the one by Ryou?" Marik interrupted.

"Yes," Bakura said impatiently, "It said that vampires can learn any language if they drink blood from a person who knows that language fluently."

Marik didn't get it at first and was going to ask, "What's you're point?" when the point hit him like a collision with a plane. "…You mean, you think you can speak all the languages I learned?" Bakura nodded. "Say something in…French."

Bakura spoke in French: "_**Hello. Wow, that's weird**_."

"Cool! Now say something in…Spanish."

Bakura spoke in Spanish: "_**Hello. Again, weird**_."

"Awesome! now say something in English."

Bakura spoke in English: "_Hello, how long is this stupid test going to go on for? It's obvious I can speak all the languages you know now."_

_"Yeah, okay, what else did the book say?" _Marik said in English.

Bakura tossed Marik the book. "Why don't you read the book and find out?"(3) he said in Japanese.

Marik looked at the book. "…Maybe later."

Bakura laughed, and then said, "Go close the blinds in my room so that I can get my deck of playing cards."

Marik got up to do what was asked of him, glad that Bakura wasn't keeping his word and killing him for touching the blinds. He walked into Bakura's room, closed the blinds, and before he could go ask Bakura where his deck was, Bakura was in the room and grabbing the deck from his bedside table drawer.

He wore a smirk and said, "Are you sure you want to humiliate yourself Marik? We could always cancel the game, I mean, if you want to."

Marik shook his head and matched Bakura's smirking expression. "The only one who will be humiliated is you, when I make you wear the goofiest pink dress I can find."

They walked to the table, set up the game, and started playing poker.

* * *

"… I can't believe I lost…"

"Believe it."

"I thought I was winning."

"Obviously you weren't."

"…You won't make the dress too embarrassing, will you?"

"Oh, I can guarantee you that it will be the most embarrassing dress in the world."

"Do I really have to call you Bakura-san now? It sounds weird with the "san" there."

"You were the one who insisted on the "san" thing."

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd win…" Bakura laughed, he had just won the bet and was enjoying every second of it. He was wondering when he should shoot the little video, he'd probably do it when it was least expected…

Marik was a little depressed, he could just imagine Bakura picking out the most ridiculous dress and making him wear it in a bar or in some other random place where a bunch of guys hang out. He sighed, and then (when he caught a glimpse of Bakura's library book) he remembered what he thought he had seen at the library.

"Hey Bakura I-er, Bakura-san, I think I saw a Millennium Item yesterday."

Bakura stopped his laughing and got serious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy getting a library card, besides, I went looking for it and couldn't find the person who had it."

Bakura stared at him, "Marik, if you actually did see a Millennium Item, then we need to start searching for it."

"I know, but we don't even know where to start, and you can't go out in the sunlight. At least not without a ton of sun-block. And I mean the good stuff, not that crappy stuff that doesn't work."

Bakura glared at Marik, "You know darn well that sun-block won't do a damn thing, but if I could cover up all of my flesh, then that would do it."

"You could wear a trench coat, you know, those ones with the collar that goes all the way up? And you could wear one of those detective hats. And sunglasses, let's not forget those."

"…Marik I'll look like a stalker."

"And your point is?" Marik ducked when a carefully aimed book came flying at his head.

A while later Marik and Bakura were walking down the street. Bakura dressed in black pants, wearing a black trench coat, with a black detective-looking hat, and a pair of cool sunglasses. Bakura felt ridiculous, but he knew it was necessary, and he was irritated because part of him wanted to drink the delicious liquid that was Marik's blood right now, and another part of him was making sure that nothing was going to hurt Marik. He tried to focus on finding the Millennium Item, but his thoughts always turned back to Marik's blood, and is new-found over-protectiveness. He was pretty sure that if someone had talked to him just then that he would turn to them and snarl.

Marik on the other hand, was, shockingly, focusing on trying to find the Millennium Item. He was searching around constantly for a hint of gold, or the eye symbol, but hasn't finding anything. The street was packed and he didn't even know if it was on this street. He was beginning to feel frustrated too, and it didn't help matters when they passed "Around the Block."

He walked on muttering to himself, and then he saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. He turned to that direction; the sudden movement snapped Bakura out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"I think the Millennium Item is this way…" He turned to the left and started walking. Bakura followed, and then he saw a pyramid-shaped golden necklace with the Millennium eye symbol on it. It was around the neck of this short kid with purple, black, and golden hair twice the size of his head. It spiked up and in all different directions, but that wasn't as shocking as the fact was that Bakura had seen him before.

5,000 years ago.

As the Pharaoh in ancient Egypt.

* * *

(1): My version of Vampires may not get sick, but they can still feel headaches and bruises and things like that [though they don't hurt as much], they just can't get infected by any thing like germs or alcohol.

(2): Don't ask me how he got that thing…

(3): From now on, Japanese sayings will be the normal text.

_English will be in italicized text. (This will also be thought, but you'll figure our which is which._

**_And any other language will be in italicized and bolded text. I will specify which language they speak before the words, so don't worry. And if I forget to specify a language, use your creativity and make one up._**

NOTES: …I know the whole "Marik's blood" thing sounds like Twilight, but it actually has something to do with Bakura's mark that I'm planning on later on in the story… So yeah.

Annzy:…For those of you who can't see me right now, I'm am tied to a chair in a dark closet with many cuts on my arms, legs and cheeks. I am slowly bleeding to death…. But not to worry! I made Bakura promise that if I die (or fall into a coma) that he would continue the story.

Bakura: How do I get myself into these messes?

Marik: Stop complaining! You're not the one who has to wear a dress…

Bakura: It was your idea.

Marik (sighs): Whatever, at least Halloween is almost here.

Bakura: Yeah. Right.

Marik: Hey Annzy, why can't I read certain parts of the chapter? Like you wouldn't let me read the ending of episode 6.

Annzy(through the closet door and smirking): Why don't you ask Bakura?

Bakura: …Well, look at the time, good bye everyone!

Marik: Hey! I want an answer!

Bakura: Join us next time for A Vampire Story. Will I let Marik read the ending of chapter 6? (probably not) Will I kill the pharaoh? (Sadly, Annzy won't let me) And will my crazy mark be explained? (No, no not yet, at least that's what Annzy thinks.)

Annzy: …You just answered those all of those dramatic questions… Ah well, CHAU FOR NOW!


	8. For lack of a better title: Yugi

Bakura: Yeah, um, Annzy's a little…busy at the moment…

Marik (reading a note he found in the closet): "Dear Marik and Bakura, I have escaped the closet of doom, and am doing something important. Please show my viewers the next installment of 'A Vampire Story.' Thanks! From Annzy."

Bakura: Marik, I told you explicitly NOT to read that note.

Marik: I think the viewers deserve to know what's going on! Don't you think so to?

Bakura (coldly): No.

Marik: …Well… anyway! Here is the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 7: (for lack of a better title) Yugi

_No, that can't be the Pharaoh, he died a long time ago…At least I think he did._ Bakura was trying to come up with a logical explanation as to why someone who looks exactly like his former pharaoh was walking the streets of Japan.

Marik had seen the Pharaoh impersonator as well, but he had only seen the Pharaoh in ancient hieroglyphics when he used to live in Egypt. He thought it was weird, but he deemed it unimportant as long as he got the Millennium Item.

"Okay," Marik said, "We need a plan."

"Why don't I just go up and take it from him?"

Marik looked at Bakura, "We can't just do that! That's too obvious."

"Why not? I used to be a _thief_ you know, I stole tons of stuff from my Pharaoh. I can do the same here. And it's not like he'll see my face." He gestured to his outfit.

"Yes, but you have a pretty distinct feature: _white hair_. That's not exactly common you know."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Fine! Then why don't we just ask him for it? It's probably just some useless peace of jewelry to him anyhow."

"No! We have to think of some kind of complicated scheme!"

"Marik, this isn't the movies."

Marik sighed, "Well, this whole situation kind of seems like a movie, think about it, a vampire and an ex-vampire slayer trying to find the mystical Millennium Items so that vampires can walk the Earth without humans running in fear or trying to kill them."

Bakura smirked, "I know it sound like a movie, maybe when this is over we can pitch this idea to a movie producer. But back to the topic on hand, follow my lead." Bakura walked over to the midget and Marik followed.

While Bakura walked over there he prepared himself mentally, and then he "accidentally" bumped into the alleged Pharaoh.

"Oh!" Bakura began in an innocent, child-like voice, "I'm sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going." Marik tried to resist the urge to stare at Bakura eyes wide with his mouth hanging open. _Who the hell is this and what has he done to Bakura? _Marik thought.

The kid with the pointy hair smiled, which mad Bakura suspect he was only a child of 9 or 10, or even younger. He said, "That's okay, it happens, say you look familiar… Do I know you from somewhere?"

Bakura was surprised, _Could this actually be the Pharaoh Atem? Did he become reincarnated and he still remembers me?_ Bakura ignored his thoughts, telling himself that was impossible, and said, "I don't believe we've ever met, but that's an interesting necklace you have there."

"Where'dya get it?" Marik asked, getting over his shock of Bakura's acting skills.

The boy smiled and said, "Oh, my Grandpa gave this to me, he owns a game shop, it used to be a puzzle." Bakura was annoyed upon hearing that, _Great, he probably won't give it to us then._

"Did your Grandpa solve it?" Marik asked, because he remembered something that was said about the Millennium Puzzle.

The boy smiled brightly and said, "Nope! I solved it all on my own, it took me eight years, but I finally did it!"

Marik was speechless, _This young _child_ is the person who solved the Millennium Puzzle? How is that possible!_

"Are you sure we've never met before?" the young child asked Bakura again.

"I'm pretty sure," Bakura said, ignoring his questioning mind.

The young boy snapped his finger, "I got it! You're Bakura Ryou aren't you?"

Bakura smiled, "Yes! I am." _Ah, he's a fan., that's why he thinks he knows me_.

The boy smiled again, "My girlfriend loves you! Ah, my name is Motou Yugi by the way."

Bakura smiled, _He has a girlfriend? _he thought, but instead said, "Nice to meet you Motou-san." Then remembering what his host would do he said, "This is my, uh, business partner," he said, referring to Marik, "Ishtar Marik."

Yugi hadn't heard the pause before 'business partner, and instead shook Marik's hand, "Nice to meet you. So what do you do exactly? I don't remember your name in any of Bakura-san's books."

"Ah, well," Marik started, surprised that Yugi had a girlfriend as well, "I'm fairly new to the team, I'm going to be the new, um, illustrator."

Yugi didn't hear the pause that time either, "That's good, I think that's the thing those books need, some pictures. You should draw some manga too!"

Marik laughed, "Well, that's up to Bakura. San." He added the "san" hastily, "Um, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"I'm 20."

Marik and Bakura were both shocked, _He's twenty? _they thought,_ he doesn't look older than ten!_

Yugi smiled, "Would you mind autographing something? Anzu would _kill_ me if I met you and didn't get your autograph."

Bakura laughed and said, "I have a better idea, why don't you and your girlfriend come over to my house."

Yugi's eyes went wide, "Really? Won't that be a bother to you?"

"Not at all! Here's the address." Bakura wrote down his address on a piece of paper he found in his pocket and gave it to Yugi.

"Great!" Yugi said, "When should we come over?"

"How about, tonight, at eight-o-clock. I'll cook dinner."

"No no, I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"It's no trouble at all really, I love to cook."

Yugi smiled, "Okay, well, see you tonight!" He ran off with a huge smile on his face.

Marik started clapping his hands, "Wow, you are a good actor, how do you do that?"

"It's fairly easy when you had to live in the body of someone who acted exactly like that. Being that kind, it makes me feel sick."

"One question though."

"What is it?"

"What's the plan?" They started walking back to their house.

"Well," Bakura began, "His girlfriend is a fan of mine, so I figured if we invite her over Motou will be grateful and want to repay us. Then I'll ask for the Millennium Item he carries around his neck."

"But he said his Grandpa gave him that."

"So?"

"He probably won't give it up that easily."

"I'll give him a different necklace in exchange for it."

Marik raised an eyebrow, "You have necklaces?"

"It gets very boring during the daytime, and sometimes I buy random things on e-bay. Sometimes, those things are necklaces."

Marik nodded, "Uh-huh, so it has nothing to do with you liking jewelry?"

Bakura scoffed, "If anything, you're the one who like jewelry, you're wearing earrings, necklaces, bracelets-"

"I wear these things for protection."

"Protection? Against what?"

Marik shrugged, "My sister told me to never take these off, she said they protect me, she never said against what. At the time I thought it was against vampires, but I'm not too sure anymore." Bakura didn't answer, he didn't feel like talking anymore. "Did you used to have a sister?"

Bakura didn't answer for a long time, then he said, "I personally, didn't have a sister, I was an orphan and the only way I survived was by stealing. There was no room for pity, or sadness, if you felt those, you would die. No, on the streets, you couldn't care for anyone but yourself, I still think that today."

Marik nodded, but couldn't help but feel that Bakura was avoiding his question.

Bakura was inside his room (back into his regular clothes) and was searching through his closet angrily. He was trying to find a necklace that Yugi would want to trade, but he wasn't finding anything. Whenever he had bought stuff from e-bay, he had just stuffed it in his closet since he never planned on actually using any of the things he bought. He only bought that stuff so that other people couldn't have it and it was something to do. He ripped some silk fabric that he had found in half, and walked into his living room where Marik was watching TV. Bakura walked up to the wall, and punched it, leaving a fist-sized hole there. He sighed and sat down next to Marik.

"Feel better?" a smirking Marik asked. Bakura glared at him and then closed his eyes and leaned his head against the couch.

Marik continued watching the TV, and then got up and searched through random drawers.

Bakura sighed on the couch, and then looked at his mark. His eyes went wide.

His mark was red.

It wasn't a dark red, it was more of a bright red. But it was very surprising considering he had almost _killed Marik that morning_. Hiding how much this freaked him out, he covered up his mark and then went back to his room closet. It was around 7:00 PM, he head roughly an hour before Yugi came over and he still hadn't found anything to trade him with. He sighed, and then something caught his eye. He dug through a pile of mechanical toys he had bought, and underneath was a flat pendent shaped in the style of a pyramid. And it was gold too. He smiled, it looked exactly like the Millennium Puzzle, only flat and without the eye.

He closed his closet door and walked back into the living room. At least one problem was solved for tonight.

"Marik, I found it," he called so that Marik would stop searching. He stopped looking through a side-table drawer and walked over to Bakura and took the necklace from him.

"How creepy is it that you have a pyramid shaped necklace?"

"It's not creepy, it's convenient."

"… I still think it's creepy."

* * *

Bakura: Wow, this chapter wasn't too good was it? phone starts ringing, it's a restricted number. He answers it Hello? Annzy! Where the bloody hell are you? …. Uh-huh, okay, okay, fine. Yes, I'll tell them, YES! hangs up Well, folks that was Annzy, she wanted me to tell you, "I hate this chapter, it is possibly the worst chapter I have ever written, I hope you can forgive me. TT_TT " Again, her words, not mine.

Marik: Bakura still won't let me read the ending of chapter 6.

Bakura: For good reason.

Marik: I WILL READ THAT CHAPTER! I WILL!

Bakura: Good luck with that, I put the chapter inside a top secret vault with many booby traps and flame-throwers to stop you from reading it.

Marik: How do the readers read that chapter then?

Bakura: The booby traps only work on you and I gave them the password to the vault.

Marik: … Um, bye for now, I guess…


	9. Anzu's Story

Annzy: I'm baaaack!

Bakura: Annzy! Where have you been?

Marik: Yeah seriously!

Annzy: I was planning the Halloween special, and I went dress shopping.

Marik: Why did you go dress - oh, right…

Annzy: Anyway! This chapter is kind of background info for the next chapter (hopefully I can publish it soon so I can do the Halloween special…) And I'll will try my hardest to update the next chapter soon, but first I need to write it… and I'm really busy…

* * *

Chapter 8: Anzu's Story

_Ding-dong! _rang the bell of a 20-year-old girl. "Coming!" she called. She opened the door to find a short, spiky-haired young boy at her door, smiling widely. She smiled, "Yugi! It's always nice to find you at my doorstep."

Yugi smiled wider, "I have a surprise for you Anzu!"

"Really? What is it?"

He smiled, "I met someone today, someone I think you'll want to meet."

"A person? Who?"

He wagged his finger in a joking manner, "You have to wait! Now how are you?" Most people would have figured Yugi meant "Are you sick?" or "How are you feeling?" but Anzu knew that Yugi meant something entirely different. She lifted her shoulder-length brown hair from her right cheek and showed Yugi her mark. It was slightly pink. Yugi frowned, "You better bite me, if the person cuts his finger I don't want you to go crazy or something."

Anzu laughed, "Right, hold still, this might hurt…"

"No! It doesn't hurt. I've already told you." She smiled and bit down on her boyfriends neck. By now she was used to how good his blood tasted, she had bitten him more than once, but it still managed to surprise her at first every time. She only sucked a little, and then stopped. Her mark was pale again, and then they started walking, with Yugi leading Anzu to her surprise.

Now I know you're wondering, "Yugi's girlfriend is a vampire? How did they meet? What is this?" Well, you see, Yugi and Anzu have been childhood friends. He knew her before she had turned into a vampire. They had also started going out before she was bitten too.

You see, their story begins on a windy fall evening two years ago. Anzu had just gotten an acceptance letter into the acting/dancing college she had wanted to go to. She had called Yugi up, and they were going to meet up at their favorite smoothie place, Jamba Juice (1), to celebrate.

Anzu had been skipping along the street, happy as can be, and humming a cheerful tune to herself, she was on cloud nine. But then she had passed this one corner. She had circled around a light post a few times, and then she felt strong, firm arms grab her arm.

"Hey there baby, come here, I need something from you," said a pompous, clear voice.

Anzu kept pepper spray in her purse for this type of emergency, but he had grabbed her free arm, not the one with the purse, which means she couldn't reach it without him noticing.

She feared the worst, but really all the man wanted was a drink. Of her blood. Because he was a vampire.

His mark was a little just turning red, and he always drank the first person he saw when It started to get red. It just so happens he saw this young girl walking along the street and decided that she would do just fine.

Obviously she struggled, since she couldn't reach her pepper spray and she wasn't one to give up easily, but he was too strong and resistance was futile. He reached up and stroked her cheek, and then got hit in the face with her purse. This made the guy angry, and he squeezed her arm tighter so that it started to turn pale. She cringed, and then the guy was about to biter her, when he felt her kicking where it hurts. It did hurt him, but he didn't let go of her hand, and now the guy was REALLY upset, and he bit her neck roughly so that it would hurt her.

She cried out in pain, which turned into a cry of pure agony as she was injected with Vampire Venom. The guy had decided he wanted to cause as much pain as possible to her, and decided that Vampire Venom would hurt the most. He dropped her, and she writhed in agony. He smiled wickedly, "I hope you die a slow painful death." He expected the Vampire Venom to kill her, but he decided to take her money incase anyone should find her. Then he left.

Meanwhile, Yugi had been at Jamba Juice, sucking a smoothie and waiting for Anzu to show up. After about ten minutes, he was getting worried. It usually took Anzu five-eight minutes to get here from her house. He decided to wait a little bit longer, but after waiting 5 more minutes and calling Anzu's cell phone 3 times, he left the store to go looking for her. He ordered her favorite smoothie before he left, and then walked the way she usually walks to her house. He walked along a little faster then he would have normally, because he had a bad feeling about Anzu.

He looked around hurriedly, and then he saw something lying on the floor. He didn't really realize that it was Anzu until he got closer and saw her face. He immediately started freaking out, especially when he heard her screaming. He called for an ambulance, and they came in three minutes flat. The doctors realized that she had lost a lot of blood, but they weren't sure from what. They infused some donated blood with hers, and then began to do tests to find out what did this to her.

Little did they know that that blood saved Anzu's life.

Because, the vampires prediction was coming true, the venom was slowly killing her.

Because she was so tough, her blood cells tried to fight the vampire venom, now this is normal, but her blood cells were trying really hard, so the vampire venom couldn't travel to her heart, so it released the poison early, and it was starting to kill her. Because, if the poison is released before it gets to the heart, then the poison doesn't work right and starts to kill you. But when the new blood came in, the vampire venom cells attached themselves to those blood cells, and got transferred into her heart. Then the change began.

The change usually lasts 24 hours, so that when you are a vampire, you're not in blazing sunlight and you don't die right away.

Anyway, during those 24 hours, Yugi never left Anzu's side. He called her parents, and they showed up for a little bit, but they had to go to work sometime, and the doctors assured them that she was looking better.

So it happened, that when Anzu woke up, 24 hours later, she was greeted by Yugi's relieved face.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" He said as he hugged her, then on an after thought, "How do you feel?"

Anzu thought about it. "I feel, fine…Better actually. But I'm really thirsty-"

"I'll get you some water!" Yugi said hurriedly before he ran out of the room like a 3-year-old with a sugar rush. Anzu smiled, thankful that she had such a caring boyfriend, and she got up to look around her, test her strength.

She did feel fine, in fact, she felt the best she'd ever felt in a long time. But when she felt her skin, it was dead cold, and when she looked in a mirror, she noticed something on her cheek.

It was her new mark. And it was blood red.

She didn't know what it was at first, she thought maybe it was a practical joke from Yugi, but he would never do that, would he? She tried to wash it off, but that didn't work. She tried to rub it off, but that didn't work. She was really starting to wonder where this new addition to her face had come from, when Yugi came back in with a tall glass of water.

"Here you go, drink up!" he said happily.

She took it gratefully, but even after draining the glass, she still felt thirsty. She smiled anyways and said, "Thanks Yugi, I feel a lot better."

Yugi frowned, "What happened anyway? Do you remember? The doctors can't find anything wrong with you."

Anzu, got angry, "This boy was harassing me!" She said before she explained what happened. Yugi paled when she mentioned that he bit her on the neck, and when Anzu told him the last thing she remembered was this breath-taking pain overwhelming her, he was very blue.

"I'm sorry Anzu, I should have walked with you. I'm no good in a fight, but maybe he would've hurt me and not you."

She hugged him, "Oh Yugi, it's okay. You couldn't have known, and besides, I'm fine now, right?"

He sighed, "But still…"

She kissed him to shut him up. His cheeks turned a bit pink, and then he said that he'd go tell the doctors that she's awake. But then he cut his shoulder on the door hinge on his way out. A nail was sticking out.

Anzu was going to go find a band-aid, but then she smelled his blood. It was a delicious, sweet scent, that overwhelmed her senses and drove everything else form her mind. She walked slowly towards Yugi, almost as if in a daze, then she licked the blood of Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi, who didn't understand what was happening, went bright red and was mumbling something.

Anzu moved her mouth closer to Yugi's neck, and bit down. His blood was like an explosion of flavor on her taste buds. She drank more and more and more, until she heard Yugi mutter, a weak, "…An…Zu…" before passing out. His voice had stirred memories inside her, and made her stop drinking Yugi's delicious blood.

She started freaking out, wondering, "Why did I do that?" "What should I do about Yugi?" "Why was his blood so delicious?" while she put Yugi up on her hospital bed. She looked at him wearily, wondering what she should do. She kind of hoped a doctor would walk in, because she was frozen in her tracks. Plus, she didn't want to explain what happened.

She waited ten painstakingly long minutes that felt like 10 centuries to her, and then Yugi's eyes started to open. She started shedding tears of joy. "Oh, Yugi!" She hugged him and started crying into his shoulder. It was then that he noticed the mark on her cheek, only this time it was just a dark outline against her skin. How did he not notice that before? He had probably just been to happy that Anzu was okay that he wasn't paying attention.

Eventually, Anzu stopped crying, and she began to beg Yugi for forgiveness. He gave it to her (obviously, he loves her) but then wanted to know why she did that. "I-I don't know!" she wailed, "Wh-when I smelled it, I just w-wanted it, and, before I kn-knew what was happening, I-I…" she began crying again, and Yugi stroked her hair, ensuring her that everything was all right.

But then he got to wondering…

Why could Anzu smell his blood? And why did it make her want to drink it? He kept thinking about it. He was going to ask the doctors about it, but something in his gut told him that he shouldn't.

Anyway, Yugi had walked Anzu home that night, and decided that he would check on her early in the morning.

He was glad that he did.

When he had walked to her house, the first thing he noticed was that the door was wide open. He assumed that a robber had broken in, and went inside to…Actually, he didn't really have a plan when he went inside, he just acted on an impulse.

Anyway, he went inside, and heard Anzu moaning in pain. He thought that maybe the robber had hurt her and was going to go see if he could do anything for her. However…

When he had saw her, he had to rub his eyes because he thought that he was seeing something wrong. He saw Anzu laying on the ground in her living room, with what appeared to be third-degree-burns all over her body. Whenever she moved she moaned in pain. Yugi immediately went to her, and then Anzu did the rest.

She was in so much pain right now that everything else was just a jumbled mess. Her eyes were shut tight, to try and take some of the pain away, so she couldn't see anything. Her ears were throbbing so loudly that she couldn't hear anything either. She couldn't even feel the floor the pain was so intense. But when Yugi came in, when he was close to her, touching her… She could sense him. Or more importantly, his blood. She could almost taste the sweet liquid on her tender tongue. She knew she had to drink it, yet she didn't want to either. Inside, her body and mind was conflicting with itself.

The body knew it needed the blood, it needed it to feel better. But the mind, the mind. The mind didn't want to hurt Yugi, it didn't want to hurt it, because it knew if it did, then all of the sweetest supply of blood might be gone, and it didn't want it to be gone. It didn't want it to be gone forever… In the end, the body won, but she only drank a little bit. Now, she didn't know this at the time, but this is a big deal.

For a vampire who has severe burns all over their body, they need a lot of blood to heal themselves. In fact, they probably end up killing their victim, draining them completely, leaving a pale empty shell in the wake.

So, by logic, Anzu _should _have drained Yugi, correct? Wrong.

You see, there are special people whose blood reacts to vampires in a, _different_, way. Normally, blood is just something that vampires need to live on. It does taste good, but more like one-of-your-favorite-meals-good. For some people however, their blood is the-best-meal-you've-ever-had-good, and usually it is only this way to a certain vampire.

When a vampire finds their "special person," only a few drops of blood is all it will take to heal any wounds they have, and they will usually become stronger afterwards.(2)

But anyways, back to the story.

After she drank the blood, she immediately felt better. She looked at Yugi, who was a little in shock of what happened, but then he got this sad look on his face. Yugi felt at the place where Anzu had bit him, and noticed with surprise that the bite marks were gone. He cast this away for now, because he had an idea to tell Anzu.

But, before he could tell her his thoughts, Anzu started babbling something that was inconceivable. Yugi tried to interrupt her.

"Anzu…"

"I'msahsryyugiididn'tdoitonpurpose..." (3)

"ANZU!"

She became quiet with tears in her eyes.

Yugi sighed, "I don't know how to tell you this, but… I think you might be a vampire."

Anzu's house was silent for a moment.

Then Anzu's mouth cracked a grin. She started to laugh, then she laughed loudly. "Don't be ridiculous!" she said, "A vampire? Those things don't exist!"

"Well, I thought so too, but, what burned you, before I came in? Do you remember?"

Anzu looked puzzled. "Burning? All I remember is stepping outside and then I felt pain and somehow came back here."

"You see?"

"See what?"

Yugi counted the symptoms off on his fingers. "One, you drink blood now, and it appears to heal you. Two, sunlight burns you. And three, you have that mark on your cheek."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anzu asked, a little hurt that her boyfriend sounded like he was accusing her.

"Well, it could mean nothing, but I think it shows that you're a vampire."

All was silent once again. The silence was so absolute, that it could have went on for 5 years, it certainly seemed like forever.

"…So…you think that I'm…a vampire? But, but, no, no. If this is true…How am I going to live? I can't go to college without being burned now, and I can't get a job, I'll have to live on the street…" Anzu was looking depressed at the ground. And Yugi, deciding that Anzu need some time to think over things, left silently. He came back the next day, but her door was locked, and she wouldn't let him in. He knew she was inside because her could hear her sobbing. He felt sick when he heard her cry and wanted to help her, he even thought about breaking a window to get inside, but decided that she just needed a bit more time.

He came back every day after that.

Each time was the same. He would ring the doorbell, he would stand there for a few minutes, he would put his ear to the door and hear some sign of life inside, and then sigh and go back home. The only thing that would change occasionally is when Yugi would start talking about how they could solve this problem together, how it didn

T matter if she was a vampire now, but Anzu never listened.

Yugi was genuinely worried, he wanted Anzu to feel better, but he had no idea what to do. How could he help her if she wouldn't let him? He began to research vampires, but nothing he found had information that he could use. He was beginning to get depressed too, but then found a special book entitled "A Vampire's Story."

He read it, and then found out that the vampires in this book had the exact same mark that Anzu had. Yugi read the entire thing in one sitting, bought the book, and immediately went to Anzu's house. This time he knocked on the door continuously (and obnoxiously) until she opened up. She looked super angry though, and depressed. Yugi put that aside and shoved the book in her face and announced, "I'm not leaving until you read this book," and then walked into her house and sat down in the living room. Anzu felt exasperated and her throat felt incredibly dry since she hadn't drunken anything in about three months.

And she could hear Yugi's blood being pumped through his veins.

She took the book and locked herself up in her room to read it.

After a while she came out feeling a lot better. She had decided that being a vampire wasn't all bad, and some things were pretty cool.

She went up to Yugi to give him his book back, and then Yugi said, "Are you thirsty?"

Anzu blinked and said, "Uh, I'm fine…"

Yugi brushed Anzu's hair back and jumped back in shock. Her mark was so red it was starting to turn purple. Yugi figured that's bad, so he put the neck of his collar down and told Anzu, "I don't care if you're a vampire, it doesn't change how I feel about you. So drink my blood."

Anzu felt like she could cry, in fact she did start crying, and then she drank his blood.

But only a little.

After this, Yugi devoted all of his time and efforts to science. Why? It's simple.

He wanted to find a cure for Anzu's vampire-ism.

So he went into medical science. He got very good grades, and some teachers claim that he has two minds inside his head.

Which of course is true.

Anyway, Anzu thought of the author of "A Vampire Story" her hero, and she is very thankful that he published the book. And that is why Yugi was taking her to Ryou's house as we speak. But, little do they know, that the person they are going to meet isn't actually Ryou.

* * *

(1): there smoothies are sooo good! ^ ^

(2): This entire concept will be better explained in later chapters, but please be patient.

(3): I will dedicate the next chapter to you if you are the first to figure out what the heck Anzu is saying because I actually did make her say something, but it's hidden.

Annzy: Also, I know this is (very) late, but I'm going to reply to Anonymous Reviews now, because Anonymous reviewers are important:

**ThatsWhatCheeseSaid:** Thanks! I try to make this story as funny as I can, I didn't know this was suspenseful or dramatic though… Actually, whenever I write a chapter for this story, I feel like someone else is writing it…except when I get writers block of course. And yeah, Twilight… Not so sure about it anymore… I'm more into HARRY POTTER!


	10. Hide and Seek

Annzy: OKAY! Here is the next installment of "A Vampire Story!" Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 9: Hide-and-Seek

Bakura and Marik were watching television while they waited for Yugi and Anzu, and Bakura was having trouble focusing on the television because of his undying urge to drink the boy sitting - oh, I don't know - about 5 inches away. It was really annoying him actually.

Marik was having trouble concentrating too, because he had seen Bakura's mark was red, and he was searching through every bit of knowledge that he had about vampires to try and figure out why. Especially since he had almost died that morning.

Needless to say, they were avoiding eye contact.

They both ended up looking at the wall that Marik had splattered with paint one day. Bakura had decided to keep it like that, because after looking at it for a while, he had begun to like it. Not that he would ever admit that.

Marik had been wondering when Bakura was going to paint over it because that's what he had said he was going to do. And he had decided that when the white-haired boy painted over it he would just splatter more paint on it.

Eventually, Bakura turned off the TV because he could hear Yugi and Anzu's footsteps. He told Marik to act casually and Marik responded with an eye roll and said, "Yeah, because it's soooo hard." Bakura would have said something, but then the doorbell rang and he took a deep breath, put on his Ryou face, and opened the door.

"Hi! Welcome to my home!" Bakura said with fake enthusiasm and hospitality. He knew he would hate himself for this later.

Anzu was staring at Bakura with an open mouth, she looked at Yugi (Who was smiling triumphantly) and then back at Bakura and said, "Y-you're Ryou Bakura!"

Bakura smiled kindly, "Yup! That's me!" He looked at Anzu, she looked different from his usual fan girls. _I wonder what it is… _he thought.

She was smiling so brightly and then she took Yugi aside and whispered, "You couldn't have at least warned me about him?"

Yugi shook his head, "Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" he insisted. Anzu chuckled, then she went back to Bakura and said, "Bakura-san, it is my pleasure that I meet you, I really like you're book "A Vampire Story," it helped me through a tough time."

Bakura was confused a little, but he hid that and said, "Great! I'm glad that I could help you!" And then he noticed what was different about Anzu then his other fan girls.

She didn't have hearts in her eyes like the others. Bakura figured that was probably because she had a boyfriend. Her eyes were more, grateful? Thankful? Is that what she's feeling?

_This doesn't make sense, why would she feel grateful to me for writing the book? Unless she's a vampire. Wait a minute…_ Bakura, remembering what his host would sat at a time like this, said, "Ah, please come in, you must be cold!" Yugi and Anzu stepped into his house with huge smiles, and Bakura said, "I'll go make you some tea, feel free to sit down."

As Bakura went into the kitchen, Anzu walked slowly through the living room, trying to take everything in. The lovely wood furniture, the flat-screen TV, the blue couch, the blue matching recliners, the ceiling fan, the mini tables put in next to the seats, separating the couch from the recliners. And then she noticed the white walls, well, 3 walls were white, on was multi-colored. She looked at it curiously. _Why only do that to one wall?_ she thought, _why not do it to all three?_ She puzzled over this for a minute, before Marik's voice caught her attention.

"If you're wondering why the wall is like that, I got bored one day." Anzu turned to look at Marik, she hadn't noticed him until now. She smiled politely and said:

"Um, hi, Do you live here?"

"Yup, I'm Ishtar Marik, the new illustrator."

"Ah, how long have you lived here?"

"Um," Marik thought about it, "About a month maybe? Not sure, why?"

"Just wondering." She sat down on the recliner and Yugi took the other one. Anzu wanted to ask another question, but she wasn't sure if it would be rude or not.

Marik noticed this, and asked, "Is something troubling you?"

"Ah," Anzu started, "Well, I'm just wondering, are you Ryou's boyfriend?" If Marik had been drinking something he would have spurted it everywhere, instead he said, "Wh-what! NO! Why would you think that?"

"Oh, uh," Anzu said, surprised, "I just thought, you know since you're living together…"

"I just don't have a place to stay, that's all!" Marik insisted, he sweat dropped when he saw that they didn't believe him.

"Its okay, we have nothing against gay couples," Yugi said.

Marik sweat dropped more and he felt like leaving when Anzu said, "Yeah! You don't have to hide it."

Marik was about to yell when "Ryou" walked in.

"Sorry it took so long, so what have you been talking about?"

"Nothing!" Marik said, a little too quickly. Bakura gave him a puzzling look and set the tea tray down. He sat next to Marik (since it was the only available spot) and drank some of the tea. Marik wished there were more chairs in the room because this was so not helping Anzu and Yugi's opinion of him right now.

Bakura smiled kindly at Anzu and said, "Yugi here tells me that you are a big fan of mine."

Anzu smiled brightly, "Yup! I really like your book! It was the most helpful book I've read in a long time."

"Mm," Bakura took another sip of tea and said, "What did you like most about the book?"

"Learning about all the cool powers vampires have, I thought they were awesome."

Bakura smiled, "What's your favorite?"

"Hm," Anzu thought for a minute, "Probably the turning into a cat bit."

Bakura smiled, "I like that one too! But my favorite is the fast way of learning languages."

Anzu's eyes lit up, "Yeah! That was totally awesome!"

"Isn't it?" Bakura and Anzu talked about vampire powers a for a little while, and Marik was wondering how the _heck_ Bakura was this good of an actor. Whenever Anzu said something that would normally make Bakura scowl, he would instead smile kindly and answer back. Marik had to resist staring at Bakura to check if he was a different person or not.

Eventually, the room was silent for a little bit and then Bakura said, "Ah-" and then drank some tea.

Anzu looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no," he said, then he managed to somehow make himself blush a little (which made Marik's eyes go wide and he couldn't help but stare at him) and say shyly, "I was just wondering, are you…"

"Am I what?"

"…Are you a vampire?"

It was silent for a little bit, then Anzu said, "… Yeah, yeah I am, are you?"

Bakura smiled brightly and said "Yeah! It's so nice to see some other vampires!"

Anzu returned Bakura's smile, "Yeah! Especially ones that are so polite!"

Bakura laughed, resisting the urge to kill something. _Polite? _He thought, _I'm polite? _Me? The thought made him sick, and he was a vampire!

Meanwhile, Marik was still having trouble with Bakura's profound acting skills. He was even convincing himself that the white haired boy had amnesia and turned into this nice person, or maybe Ryou took over or something… _Speaking of which, how does that even work?_ Marik thought, _I mean, he says that he took over Ryou's body, but how? And where did Ryou go?_ Marik almost asked Bakura this, but luckily he stopped himself before he said anything. He decided he should at least try and listen to the conversation, in case someone asked him his opinion or something.

"…did you know Marik?" said someone. _Damn it…_

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Marik said.

Anzu smiled, "I was just wondering if you knew Ryou was a vampire."

"Oh, yeah, yeah I knew."

"And you still went into business with him?" Anzu said, but she said it in a way where Marik heard, "And you still decided to be his boyfriend?" but Marik assumed that Bakura didn't know about that, so instead of yelling at the girl angrily and walking away, he said, "Well, I figured he wouldn't kill his fellow employee."

Anzu and Yugi nodded as one, making Marik sweat drop, and then Bakura said, "Well, I should start making dinner." He got up and took the tea tray with him.

Marik, not wanting, to be alone with Anzu and Yugi stood up too, but Bakura said, "Why don't you mingle with the guests Marik? Show them around a bit." Marik was going to argue, but Bakura already walked into the kitchen. Marik sighed, and turned around to 'mingle.'

* * *

Bakura walked into the kitchen and almost punched the wall. He had heard Marik's conversation with the guests earlier, and he was not very happy about it. _They think we're gay? That's absurd! I used to have a girlfriend… 5,000 years ago…but still!_ He felt very angry and had once wanted to punch Anzu in the face, hereby knocking her out, but his want for the Millennium Puzzle stopped him.

_Come on Bakura, just a few more hours, and then the Puzzle will be in my grasp. _While he was making dinner, (fried shrimp with broccoli, white rice, and soup) he couldn't help but think of his guests opinion of him and Marik.

He felt very angry, obviously, that anyone could think that and he wanted to punch something - hard, but at the same time, he felt like _laughing_. Laughing! That's not really a joking manner is it? He also felt, confused, he didn't know what else he felt-he didn't know _how_ he should feel. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. And when Anzu had asked if he was Marik's boyfriend, he remembered the kiss on the cheek and couldn't help but blush a little. This made him more upset than anything. _Marik was_ drunk,DRUNK!_ That kiss didn't mean anything, _anything! _So why should I be blushing? Why should it even come to mind? It shouldn't, and it won't, anymore._ He continued with making dinner and filled his head with thoughts about books he has read recently, thoughts on what the other Millennium Items are, who has them, if he should buy a new couch soon, basically, anything that _didn't_ have to do with Marik.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marik was ready to bash his head against the wall. Anzu kept asking him questions about himself and some of them he'd rather not answer.

"How much do you like Ryou?"

"Not at all actually."

"How did you meet?"

"I applied to an add for an illustrator."

"How long have you been dating?"

"We never started."

"When did you know you were gay?"

"I'M NOT GAY!" he practically shouted the last part, and he hoped too late that Bakura hadn't heard him, but then he remembered vampires have super hearing, and he prayed that Bakura was too involved with dinner to hear anything like he did when he was reading.

Marik sighed, "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

She hesitated, "Oh no, you don't want to hear about my life."

Marik could tell by the way she said those words that she was one of those people who could drone on an on and on about themselves forever. Marik felt like crying he was so happy, "No really!" he insisted, "I want to hear about you, like, when did you become a vampire?"

"Well," Anzu started, a hint of amusement in her voice, "It all started when I got accepted to this college…" she started to tell her story. Marik listened and nodded at appropriate times. Yugi sometimes joined in with some other information and Marik pretended to be interested, happy that the conversation was off him.

* * *

During dinner…

Yugi was happily eating while Anzu chatted with Bakura. But then the soul inside his Puzzle spoke up.

"_Yugi!" _it said.

"_What is it Yami_?" It was a joke between them, the Pharaoh seemed slightly dark to Yugi, so he called him Yami. The Pharaoh didn't really care, he actually liked the name.

"_Just thought you should know,"_ Yami began, _"I sense an evil spirit in Ryou."_

"_Evil? In Ryou? But he's been nothing but nice to us since we got here."_

"_Sometimes the most evil people are the ones that seem the nicest. Just be wary of him Yugi."_

"_All right…"_

Then he returned to eating. Yami's words were still ringing in his ears, and he started to wonder…

* * *

After what seemed like a painstakingly long time, Yugi and Anzu were done with their dinner and were just about to leave.

"Hope to see you guys again soon!" Anzu said as she walked out, waving. Marik waved back with a polite smile. _Yeah, not going to happen!_ Marik thought. He had concluded that Anzu was very annoying. Yugi wasn't too bad, he actually looked like he was sorry when Anzu had asked him all those weird questions. What Yugi did next confirmed that.

He had tugged on Marik's sleeve, stopping him from waving and said quietly, "Sorry about all those questions, hope they didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I actually figured you weren't gay while you were talking."

Marik smiled, "It's okay, some people just… ask a lot of questions."

Yugi smiled, then turned to Bakura, "Thanks again for inviting us over for dinner. I wish I could repay you in some way."

Bakura had to disguise his smirk as a kind smile and said, "It was no trouble at all! But um…"

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it's just that, I really like that necklace you're wearing, could I maybe…have it?"

Yugi looked apologetic and said, "Ah, well, I'm really sorry, but I can't give this away, sorry, if there's anything else-" he stopped when he saw the look on Bakura's face.

Bakura looked like a madman, he still had a smile on his face, but now it looked creepy, and he had this crazy look in his eye, and his left eye was twitching a bit.

"…Ryou…?"

Bakura's face fell into a scowl, he let out a cry of anger and lunged for the Puzzle. He tried to take it off, but Yugi had grabbed onto it and Anzu had come to help him.

"GIVE ME THE PUZZLE!" Bakura screamed. He was furious. He had just acted _nice_ for an _entire evening_, and for what? Yugi had refused to give up the Puzzle. He was way past reasoning, now he would kill for this thing.

Marik hadn't digested what had happened at first, but when he saw them fighting over the puzzle, he joined in to take the Puzzle away. But then, the Puzzle started glowing. It blinded everyone, making everyone except Yugi let go of it to cover their eyes. When they opened them back up, they saw Yugi, only he changed, drastically.

He had gotten taller, his face looked more grown up, and a grown-up frown replaced that childish smile.

He had changed into Yami.

He was not happy, and then he said, "So! This entire time you just wanted the Millennium Puzzle eh?"

Bakura smirked, "Well now, I wouldn't have acted that nice if I _didn't_ want something in return. You know me Pharaoh, I would use any means necessary to steal."

Yami looked at Bakura with a puzzled look, "I'm sorry, I do not think we have met. But you must be the evil spirit I sensed."

"Ah, you can still sense those type of things Pharaoh? Much hasn't changed in 5,000 years has it?"

Yami narrowed his eyes, "How do you know me?"

Bakura laughed an evil laugh, "You don't remember me Pharaoh? I would have thought you would remember the King of Thieves."

Yami's eyes went wide, "You are Bakura? The thief who stole half of my riches and killed many of my men?"

"That would be me."

"How are you still alive?"

"The same as you," Bakura answered back with a smirk, "I put my soul into this," he held out the Millennium Ring, "and then inhabited a body to move around in."

Yugi scowled, "How did you get that? I ordered my most trusted of advisors to hide those items."

"Questions later, first give me your Puzzle."

Yugi smiled, "How about we settle this with a game?"

Bakura laughed, "Still up to your old games Pharaoh? Very well, what are the rules this time?"

"Oh," Yugi said, clearly enjoying this turn of events, "Just a simple game of hide-and-seek."

"Hide-and-seek?" Bakura asked, incredulously.

"Yes, hide-and-seek, but this game is a little more challenging."

"Explain."

"This isn't just a normal game, this is a shadow game."

Bakura's eyes lit up, "A shadow game? I haven't played one of those in over 5,000 years." Marik had heard of shadow games, but he had never played one, or seen one in action before. He was looking forward it.

"We each hide someone. I hide Ishtar-san, you hide Anzu. We each have five minutes to do so. Then we start searching. First one to bring back their person to this house is the winner, and you can not cheat. What is cheating? Well, if Ishtar-san or Anzu calls out, revealing where they are, then that's cheating, things like that. The winner gets the other's Millennium Item, and the losers, or cheaters, will suffer a death-like experience."

"Death-like experience?"

Yami nodded.

"So we don't actually die?"

Yami nodded.

Bakura grinned, "You've gone soft Pharaoh, very well, I accept these terms."

Yami smiled. Everything went dark around them for a moment, then it was back to normal. "All right, the five minutes for hiding starts," a sandglass appeared in front of Bakura, floating in midair, "NOW!" the timepieces turned over, and Bakura grabbed it, grabbed Anzu and ran for it.

Yami grabbed Marik's shoulder and said, "Come, I know the perfect hiding spot." Marik usually would have argued, but he didn't want to know what happened if you disobeyed a shadow game. He said, "Okay, where are you taking me?"

"To a place," Yami said as he walked out the front door with Marik trailing behind.

"What kind of place?"

"The place which I'm taking you to."

Marik sighed, _This is going to be a _long _game_, he thought.

* * *

Bakura was leading Anzu through the nearest forest. He figured hiding her in a forest would be best because it was so big. And, he also had absolutely no idea where to hide her. That's why he had run out so fast, he wanted to look for a good hiding spot. And, sometimes, when he didn't know what he was looking for, a walk in the forest calmed him.

This whole time Bakura had been pulling roughly on Anzu's arm, making her follow. But Anzu didn't like this, so she pulled her arm away when she felt Bakura's grip lessen slightly (because he was becoming calmer) and said, "I'll follow you, you don't have to pull on my arm."

Bakura turned and glared at her, "Fine," he growled, "But don't try to run away, because that's cheating." He began to run faster, and Anzu, a little afraid now, followed behind him.

She couldn't understand how this could possibly be the kind person from before. _Then again, it seems like all crazy people _appear_ nice when you first meet them…_ then she remembered what Yami had said earlier: "You must be the evil spirit I sensed."

_Evil spirit?_ she thought,_ is this spirit like Yami? _She thought of the conversation over again and figured that it probably was like Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, only this Yami was much darker than Yugi's.

She actually knew quite a bit about Yugi's secret soul inside his Millennium Puzzle. But she didn't really care, to her they were almost the same person, just different aspects of him.

Anyway, Bakura was starting to get angry that he couldn't find a place to hide, and he had no idea how long he had been, _I need to start wearing a watch…_ he thought. But then he remembered something.

There was an old abandoned house in the middle of the woods.

He grinned, and let out an evil laugh, then he ran faster, leaving Anzu using most of her strength to keep up.

He knew there was an old trunk inside the attic of the house just big enough for one person to fit inside. He knew this because one day, when he was bored and tired of writing, he had walked into the woods and had come across the old house.

He had thought that it was a quant little house, it was done in an olden style. The house was made of, what once was, oak. But now the wood had started rotting and it had lost it's woodsy appeal. There were two support beams supporting a little roof above the front door's porch. There were two windows above the door, and a circle-shaped window to reveal the attic.

Bakura had thought that this was like something in a fairy tail, and he wanted to see the inside so that he could turn that happy little fairy tale into his next big horror novel in one of his books. (Which he did, in a book called _Murder in the Old House_.) So he had went inside, went up into the attic, and saw the trunk.

And now he was taking Anzu here. He secretly hoped the house would collapse while she was inside it, but then he remembered that wouldn't kill her.

He led Anzu up the stairs, past the dusty old kitchen and living room, past the worn-out second-floor bedrooms and bathroom, and stopped. He jumped up and pulled on a small rope, and the stairs came tumbling down, revealing the opening to the musty old attic. If you focused, you could feel the attic swaying in the wind. He walked up to the trunk and opened it with a flourish. He heard Anzu enter the attic and he smirked.

"Get in," he ordered.

Anzu stared at the trunk. "In that thing?" she said.

"Yes."

"Can I hear a please?"

"No, now get in."

Anzu sighed and stepped inside the trunk. Bakura closed the lid and walked down the stairs leading to the second floor. He pushed the stairs back up so that you couldn't tell that they were there. He looked up and smiled. You wouldn't be able to see that small rope unless you were looking for it. And the door blended in perfectly with the ceiling so you couldn't tell a door was there either. He then left, feeling confident that he would be the winner in this game.

* * *

Yami was walking calmly to his destination. Mostly because he wanted to be as quiet as possible in case Bakura got done with his hiding early and tried to follow him, and partly because he wanted to keep Marik in suspense.

Meanwhile, Marik was getting very impatient. He didn't like expense, he liked to know things right away, that was one of the reasons why he didn't like books, they didn't tell you your answers right away. They always wanted to be "clever" and let the readers try and guess first.

Marik hated guessing.

But he still did it sometimes, like now for example, because what else did he really have to do right now?

_Maybe he's going to put me in a random building_

'_Wouldn't that be easy to spot?'_ his inner self cut in.

_Yeah, you're right -_

'_I'm always right.'_

_Whatever, maybe he'll put me into a random bathroom._

'_Maybe he'll send you to the bad ideas store.'_

_Aw, my feelings are hurt now._

'_Maybe he'll send you to the cemetery.'_

_That's dumber than my random building idea._

'_Whatever.'_

Marik sighed and began to think of other thing he'd rather be doing right now, like sleeping. He was extremely tired since he had been researching into the early hours of the morning every day. And walking with Yami wasn't really helping matters either.

You see, he hated the Pharaoh. Why? It's very simple. It was the Pharaoh who had given his ancestors the order to kill off all vampires, and it was thanks to him that he was in the position he was in now. Also, he didn't really like the Pharaoh's point of view (POV). To him, killing off all of the vampires was no different than what happened to the Jewish people during World War II (1). So he wasn't entirely thrilled when he found out that the Pharaoh's soul was back. But then Marik thought of something that didn't make sense.

Yami knew a vampire, she was his host's girlfriend, wouldn't he have killed her right away?

Now Marik wished that he had paid more attention to Anzu's story.

_Does this meant hat the Pharaoh is done with killing vampires? If that's the case, then he could tell my family to stop killing them…_

Suddenly Yami stopped walking and Marik, who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, bumped into him and forgot his current thoughts. He blinked and looked around. They were near a river, next to a stone bridge. He Didn't really see where he could hide, then he noticed that Yami was walking towards the bridge, so he hurried to catch up.

Yami stopped at the side edge of the bridge. He put his hand on the stone and started feeling around for something. Marik had wondered what, when Yami pushed a brick inside the rest of the bridge and a few of the other bricks left the bridge, revealing a door.

Marik stared open-mouthed at the door. _Is that safe?_ He had never seen anything like this in real life before. This was one of those things you only found in movies. Then again, vampires are supposed to be like that too…

Marik closed his mouth and looked at Yami.

"You want me to hide there?"

"Yes please."

"…Is it safe?"

Yami laughed, "Don't worry, it was meant to be a storage unit for the janitors who clean the bridge, but the new janitor doesn't like his working materials inside a bridge. He says it's not practical."

_More like he thought he'd suffocate if he got trapped inside._

Marik gulped, "Tell me there are air holes in there."

"There is, there are little holes through one of the sides."

Marik sighed, "All right, I'm going in now," he said more to himself than to Yami.

_It's fine, it's only a cramped, dark, musty old place that you could probably suffocate in, no problem. Not much different from the pyramid I used to live in back in Egypt. No biggie. _

He stepped in and found that he had just enough room to sit down with his back leaning against one of the sides and with his legs straight out in front of him. He put his arms out and found that they had enough room to move, but they couldn't both be sticking straight out at his sides at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friend will find you soon enough," Yami said as he was closing the door.

"One question!" Marik shouted before the door closed completely, "Are you done killing vampires?"

The door stopped and opened back up again to expose a stern-looking Yami. "What makes you say that?"

"My family is the descendants of the people you originally told to kill off the vampires." All was silent for a while, but Marik could tell Yami got what he was saying.

Yami sighed, "I'll talk to you later, let's just say I've realized my mistake… I'm just sorry it took this long for me to realize it," then he closed the door.

* * *

(1): I did NOT mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. I am EXTREMELY sorry if this offended any one. I was just trying to show how much Marik hated this.

OKAY! (pretty sure) there's only one chapter away from the Halloween special! YAY! Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


	11. Resolution

Okay, here is another chapter of A Vampire Story. Hope you enjoy it ^^

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! BTW)

* * *

Chapter 10: Resolution

Bakura was back at the house, waiting for Yami to show up. The timer was almost out, and Bakura briefly wondered what would happen to him if he was late, but as soon as he thought this Yami showed up.

He was slightly out of breath because he had taken too long hiding Marik and he had to run here instead of walk here like he wanted. He looked at Bakura and said, "On your marks, get set, GO!" Bakura ran out of there as if the place was about to blow, Yami started walking, but mostly thinking. _Hmm…Bakura's a thief, so he would put his treasure where he thinks no one would look. Where wouldn't I look…_ After thinking about it for a while, he decided to check out the beach, since it seemed an odd place to hide something.

* * *

Meanwhile Bakura was just running aimlessly. Stopping occasionally to search the area. He knew the pharaoh, and he probably hid Marik somewhere dark and small. Because, if Bakura remembered correctly, the pharaoh was all about building pyramids back in the day. He absolutely loved pyramids. Bakura smiled, _That's why it had been so easy to steal most of his treasures._ He chuckled to himself, and then thought, _Are there any caves nearby?_

* * *

Anzu was back in the attic. Her body had begun to ache, so she opened up the trunk and decided that she would close it on herself again when she heard Yami coming. The house creaked something terrible. Besides there was no reason she had to get cramps from this stupid game. She sighed, _Please hurry. Yugi._

Marik was inside the bridge's secret hiding space being bored. Yami had been right, there were some smal

* * *

l holes that let in the pale moon light just a little bit (1). But the thing was, they weren't big, but there was a lot of them. Marik sighed. It was too quiet in there, it was slowly driving him mad. And it was _extremely_ cold in there. He found himself shivering a lot. _I hope I don't catch a cold…_ he thought vaguely before he sneezed._ Too late,_ he thought, and then hoped that Bakura hadn't heard the sneeze, because he did not want to suffer a death-like-experience.

* * *

Yami had just gotten done searching the beach. He couldn't find anything and it was beginning to get so dark that he doubted he'd ever find her. He shrugged off his doubt and started walking again. The beach was out, that leaves… the woods maybe? No, a vampire/thief wouldn't hide his treasure in the woods, it's too cliché. _Which is exactly why Bakura would do it…_ he started walking towards the woods.

When he finally got to the dark forest, he wondered if there were any bears in there. He knew there were snakes, so why not bears? He sucked in a deep breath and walked inside. He kept his eyes peeled, for Anzu and also for wild animals.

He had walked along for a while, and then he saw an old house that appeared to be made out of oak wood. Yami thought it looked suspicious, so he went inside.

When he stepped on the doorstep the floor creaked, and although Yami didn't know this, that was Anzu's cue to go back inside the trunk. Yami walked along, trying to be as quiet as possible, but that proved to be a very difficult task and he ended up squeaking anyway.

He searched the first floor, and then went upstairs to the second floor. But when he saw nothing there, Yami didn't leave. _Anzu's somewhere in this house, I can feel it._ He searched through the house again, trying to see if there was anything he missed. When he got to the second floor again after searching for a third time, Yami sat down and looked at the ceiling.

The pale yellow paint was peeling, and it looked as if the ceiling was going to collapse any minute. Then something caught his eye.

At first, he had thought it was an especially stringy piece of peeling wallpaper, but he now saw that it was a small piece of string. _That's weird,_ he thought, _Why would string be hanging down from the ceiling?_ He thought about it for a little bit, and then went downstairs to get one of the chairs from the kitchen.

He brought it back up, stood up on the chair and pulled on the string. Luckily, he was standing at the back of the stairs, so when they came down they had no chance of hurting him. But they still made a lot of noise when they came down, in fact he thought the house was going to fall down. _If Anzu's not in here I'm going to be so mad…_ he thought before he climbed the stairs to the ancient attic.

He looked up in the attic and at first only saw a bunch of boxes with labels like, "Christmas decorations" and "Old clothes." But then he saw an old trunk, and it looked just big enough for one person.

He walked up to it and opened it. As soon as he did so, Anzu leapt out and hugged him. "Yay! You found me!" she said.

Yami smiled and hugged her back, "Of course, now lets hurry and get back to Bakura's house."

* * *

Bakura had just gotten done searching through a cave with a sleeping bear in it.

Obviously some blood had been shed.

Bakura was licking the blood of his fingers while thinking of where else to search. He hadn't been in any of the caves he had searched. Bakura stared at his blood-stained fingers. _It doesn't taste as good as Marik's blood does…_ he thought before he realized what he just thought and then screamed in frustration. He walked to the nearest tree, sat down, and leaned against it.

He cleared his mind of everything, and started waiting. Eventually he started to see wavy blue lines, and, and arch? Then he started hearing running water against a babbling brook. _Wait, hearing?_ he opened his eyes, and saw that he was in front of a bridge. He blinked a couple times, then brought his hand to his head. _Hm…That' never happened before, I don't even remember getting up from the tree._ He shrugged it off and walked onto the bridge.

He looked out at the river for a minute, and, after making sure no one was around, smiled. He had good memories of this bridge. He stared happily out at the river for another minute, and then shook his head, _That was the past, it's over, _he thought. Then he looked out at the sky and noticed that the moon was close to setting. _Shit! _He got off the bridge angrily and went to its side. He was so angry right now, he had to punch something, so he punched the stone bridge wall.

But something was wrong.

When he punched the bridge, it sounded as if it was hollow. Curious now, he knocked on the bridge, it made the sound you get when you knock on something hollow. He smirked, then started pressing on random stone blocks. Searching for the one that's loose… Got it!

He pushed on the block and then the wall started to come out. He looked inside and saw Marik there sleeping.

He was about to wake him up, but something made him stop. His face just looked so peaceful… Bakura's eye twitched, and then he picked him up gently bridal style and started running towards his house.

When Bakura got to his house he hadn't seen anyone there, so he thought that he had won. But then he walked into his living room and saw Yugi and Anzu sitting there. _Damn it, _Bakura thought. He dropped Marik, causing him to wake up and be confused for a while. When he figured out what happened, he got angry and said, "What the hell Bakura? Why would you do that?"

Bakura scowled at Marik, "Well, if you had been awake, you would see that we just lost the game, so I dropped you."

"What?" He noticed Anzu, Yugi and where he was clearly for the first time. "Hey!" he said, "I'm not in the bridge anymore!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "_Duh_! You're not in the bridge anymore, you didn't notice that?"

"Well, I didn't really think about it."

"Marik focus! We just lost."

"What do you mean we? It was you who was searching."

Bakura groaned, and then he noticed Yami and Anzu laughing. "Stop laughing!" he told them.

"S-sorry!" Yami said in between laughs, "It's just, you two are so funny!"

Bakura scowled, "No we're not."

"Yes you are!" Anzu argued.

Bakura and Marik sighed in unison, then Marik said, "Great, now we'll never acquire freedom for all vampires."

Yami got serious and looked at Marik. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"We were going to collect all of the Millennium Items so that we could use the wish to wish that vampires were an accepted part of community," Marik said.

All was silent for a while, then Yami said, "I think we have many things to discuss."

* * *

They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea for the second time that night (or first time that morning since it was now around 6:45 AM, whichever you prefer). Marik and Bakura explained their real story, that they _were_ business partners, but just for collecting the Millennium Items. After their story, Yami only had one thing to say. He looked at Bakura, smiled, and said, "You are actually doing something good for once?"

Bakura shrugged, "Beats sitting at home bored as can be."

Yami smiled, "Touché, I guess I'm just really surprised you're working with a partner."

"Between you and me," Bakura whispered this next part, but he whispered it loud enough so that Marik could hear, "I would work by myself, but this kid hates to be alone, so we work together."

Marik got angry at that statement (mostly because it was true and he wondered how Bakura knew that) and said, "I can _hear_ you Bakura!"

"I know. You were meant to."

Marik glared angrily at Bakura and Bakura laughed, then he said, "You know Marik, you're kind of cute when you're angry like that."

At this Marik's face went red and he turned his head away. He briefly thought that this wouldn't help Anzu's impression of him, but he didn't care, he just wished he knew why he was blushing, because he wasn't gay.

Bakura realized what he had said, (he momentarily wondered why he was blushing so much and why his blushing made him feel happy) but he decided to make Marik look like the fool and said, "Geez, that was a joke, I didn't know you went that way Marik."

Marik snapped his head back to Bakura and his face got redder with anger (or so he told himself) and said lividly, "That's not it you idiot vampire!"

"Based on your blushing face I'd say otherwise."

Marik ground his teeth, stood up and then started strangling Bakura, "I'll kill you!"

"Like hell you will!" Bakura stood up as well and they were getting ready for a fight when they heard Yami laugh loudly. They stopped fighting and sat back down with their arms crossed and giving each other death glares.

Yami controlled his laughter and even succeeded in hiding his smile, Anzu was not so good at concealing her amusement. Anyway, when Yami was certain that he wouldn't start laughing when he opened his mouth he said, "Gentlemen, it occurs to me that we have common goals. You see, me, Yugi, and Anzu are trying to find a cure for vampire-ism."

Marik and Bakura's eyes went wide. "You're trying to find a _cure_?" Bakura asked, "Good luck with that."

Yami smiled, "I almost have a breakthrough. The way I see it, if I can figure out what makes a vampires skin burn up when sunlight touches it, then I'll be one step closer to curing it. And I've recently working on a special sunscreen for vampires."

"Sunscreen?" Marik asked.

"Yes, I've almost got the formula down."

Marik smirked and looked at Bakura, "See? I told you sun screen would work."(2)

Bakura rolled his eyes.

Yami smiled, and said, "Well, I wish you would have just told me this from the beginning. Then we wouldn't have had to go through that game, and you wouldn't have to suffer a death-like experience."

Bakura raised his brow, "We still have to endure a punishment?"

Yami sighed, "Sorry, but rules made during a shadow game must be kept, or else bad things will happen."

"What kind of bad things?" Marik asked.

"I'm not sure, no one has ever dared disobey the rules of a shadow game. I'm very sorry, but you will have to receive punishment." All was silent and foreboding, until Yami smiled mischievously and said, "However…"

Bakura raised his brow, "However what Pharaoh?"

"However…" Yami said again, "I never said how _long_ the punishment had to be."

Bakura and Marik slowly matched Yami's mischievous grin and then Marik said, "That's right!"

"You never _did_ say how long it had to be," Bakura finished for him.

They all laughed for a little bit, then Yami said, "Get ready," and held out his hand, palm facing Marik and Bakura. "MIND CRUSH!" Yami said, and are two favorite characters fell on the ground writhing with pain.

Bakura was re-living the time the sunlight had burned him, only this time, Marik was just out of reach… And he could smell the delicious blood, it was tormenting him, begging him to be drunk…

For Marik, he was reliving all the times his father had beaten him until he had been bleeding all over, but what was worse about this one was that his sister and brother were suffering along with him, and that's what made it truly horrible.

Even though they were both feeling immense pain, it only lasted for about five seconds, but five seconds was more than enough. When the pain went away, they both sat up and looked around. Everything was back to normal. They stood up slowly, expecting there to be pain when they did so, but everything was fine. They both stood up and sat down slowly in their chairs.

"Sorry about that, it had to be done."

"…Right…" they said.

"Oi!" Marik said once he remembered something, "As I said before, you're fine with vampires now? You don't want to kill them?" Yami looked down and Anzu stared at him with confusion on her face. "Yami, what is he talking about?"

It took a long time for Yami to answer, but finally he said, "… I used to not like vampires. I thought they were evil creatures that should be destroyed." Anzu gasped, and Yami hung his head down even lower. "I didn't understand them. I thought they just liked killing and lived on the blood. I didn't know…"

Everything was silent for a little bit, then Bakura said, "Didn't know what?"

Yami looked up, "I didn't know that they had feelings. I didn't know they had humanity. But I realize my mistake now, and I've changed. Do you believe me Marik?"

Marik looked at Yami. He could tell that he wasn't lying, he really had changed. Marik sighed, "I believe you, but that doesn't mean I forgive you."

Yami nodded, "Understood, I get it."

"Do you think that you could tell my family to stop hunting vampires then?" Marik asked hopefully.

Yami sighed, "Even if I did…I doubt they'd believe I was the Pharaoh."

They sat there in awkward silence for a little while, then Bakura asked, "So…May we have the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yami looked sad at that comment, "I'm sorry, I would give this to you if I could, but…"

"But…" Bakura pressed.

"But… If I give you the puzzle, then I won't be able to switch souls with Yugi anymore. I really wish I could give it to you and I would if I could but I just - Why are you smiling like that?" Yami said because Bakura had started grinning.

"Hold on just-just one second," Bakura said before he got up to go get something. He came back with the flat Pyramid necklace he had found earlier. Yami stared at it curiously and Bakura held up his Ring, getting ready to explain. "The problem is that if you give me the Puzzle, then you can't switch souls with Yugi, right?" Yami nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going. "Well," Bakura continued, "With the power of my Millennium Ring, I can switch your soul from that Puzzle into this here necklace. What do you say?" Yami looked at Bakura, then back at the necklace. He smiled, and then he started glowing, and Yugi came back.

"I think that's a great idea!" Yugi said in that childish voice of his, "That way everybody wins!" Bakura chuckled and took the Puzzle off of Yugi's neck. He exhaled and focused on moving the Pharaoh's soul. It took him a long time, but finally the Puzzle started glowing, and then the glow slowly moved to the necklace. The necklace glowed for a minute, and then stopped. Bakura opened his eyes, and slipped the necklace on Yugi's head.

"Did it work?" Bakura asked.

Yugi stared at the necklace, and then it glowed again and Yami was back. "It worked," he said.

Bakura nodded, then he smirked, "No hard feelings about stealing your things, right Pharaoh?"

Yami laughed, "Of course not, it was s long ago, I hope you succeed in your quest," he extended his hand for Bakura to shake.

Bakura shook his hand and said, "If you want, I could help you test the prototypes."

Yami smiled, "That would help us considerably! Before, I just had Anzu test all of the formula's, but it would be interesting to see if they effect each vampire differently… Hm, that's something I hadn't thought of…" he stopped shaking Bakura's hand and put it to his chin.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you around Bakura, Marik," Yugi said as he and Anzu began to walk home. Anzu had to borrow a coat so she wouldn't burn, but they said they'd return it tomorrow.

"Goodbye!" Marik said, just a little too happily.

Bakura closed the door and raised his eyebrow at Marik, "You don't like them much, do you?"

Marik shook his head, "Nope. The only one I like is Yugi, cause he's nice and not annoying."

"Too late Prince Charming, he already has a girlfriend."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Your blushing face says otherwise."

Marik growled at Bakura, and then he felt his face and found that Bakura was right. "Weird, I didn't feel my face flush…" he muttered under his breath and then sneezed loudly, "Ah-CHOO!" He sniffed, "I'm going to bed, night 'Kura."

"It's Bakura-san, remember?"

"Right. Sorry. Night 'Kura-san."

"Don't call me "'Kura,' got it?" Bakura said angrily.

"Why not?"

"It brings back a …disturbing memory." He had been about to say 'happy memory' but stopped himself (and mentally slapped himself) before he did so.

Marik was a little curious, "What kind of memory?" he asked.

"One that you'll never remember."

"Huh?" Marik questioned, "Did it happen when I was drunk?"

"…Yeah…"

"What happened? I still don't remember everything that happened."

"Weren't you going to bed?"

"Yeah, I really should go to - Oh no you don't, stop avoiding the subject!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm, you really don't want to answer my question, do you?"

"I still don't know what question you're talking about, perhaps the night has finally caught up with you?"

Marik narrowed his eyes at the white-haired boy, "Okay… Don't tell me, I'll figure it out somehow. Night, _Ba_kura-_san_," Marik said before he went into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

(1): Remember, this is at nighttime, otherwise Bakura would be dead right now.

(2): For those that don't remember, Marik is referring to chapter 7 when he says, "You can't go out in sunlight, at least not without a ton of sun-block, and I mean the good stuff, not that crappy stuff that doesn't work."

Annzy: …You know what I realize? I suck at ending the chapters… I really do… Well hope you enjoyed that! Also, did you know there was an Animal Crossing movie? O.o I had no idea…


	12. Trick or Treat

YAY! HALLOWEEN SPECIAL BABY! OH YEAH! Lol, okay, now that that's out of my system, I'm going to rant for a little bit =) Kay?

First off, I'm in the Christmas play at my school (which I love, Halloween and Christmas are my two favorite holidays) but I just found out that for the spring play they aren't going to let everyone in like they normally do, so now I'm going to work twice as hard for my audition =) I probably won't get into the play because the play is usually just for High school students (I'm in junior high for those who don't know…which should be everybody) And that really stinks because I REALLY want to be in the play because I love to sing and act and I love plays!

Anyway, I'm still going to audition and I already picked out a song to do and I'm going to go OVER THE TOP FOR THIS! I'M GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH EMOTION AND STUFF! I mean I only have a few months to practice! XD

…so wish me luck! =)

Enough ranting for now XD

WARNINGS: Bakura in denial, weird…parts that I can't explain (you'll probably know what I'm talking about) drunk Marik =) You know what that means!

* * *

Chapter 11: Trick-or-Treat

Bakura was sitting at his computer typing up a story he had in his head and Marik was doodling a picture of his sister, brother and mother, mostly because he missed them and partly because he wanted to test the quality and detail of this picture to the one of when he saw them everyday.

Yugi and Anzu had stopped by earlier, along with some of the vampire cure prototypes. For each one the same thing happened as it did with Anzu, Bakura still burned when the sunlight hit.

Every time Bakura burned he had to drink Marik's blood because Anzu was very protective of Yugi and wouldn't allow Bakura to bite his neck.

Marik had mixed feelings about this. Whenever Bakura drank his blood, he felt better than he had before the bite, in fact, the more of his blood Bakura drank, the better he felt. But that was afterwards. After the faint feeling he got from the loss of blood. And, to top it all off, during that faint feeling, he daydreamed the strangest things. He once daydreamed that him and Bakura were kissing passionately on the beach.

How weird is that? Also, whenever he daydreamed such things, his face would heat up. He was just thankful they thought it was the blood-loss making his face do that.

As for Bakura…

He had mixed feelings about this too. He didn't really want to drink Marik's blood, mostly because he didn't like the way Marik's blood affected him. Whenever he drank his blood, every part of his body wanted more, but he knew he needed to stop because otherwise Marik would be dead.

And no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want Marik dead. But if anyone ever asked, he'd say he wouldn't care one way or the other.

Also, he felt…weird feelings… He wanted more than Marik's blood. He wanted more than just a drink. He wanted _Marik._ He wanted to feel his lips against his, his body against his…

Obviously Bakura had to curb these feeling immediately. And he also refused to believe that he ever thought/felt them in the first place.

Anyway, because of the way Marik's blood made him feel, he tried to only drink as little as possible. Which wasn't a problem, because it seemed as if one drop would cure his burning flesh wounds.

Anyway, the Pharaoh had been severely disappointed by this, even the new formula that hadn't been tested yet didn't work. Anzu was sympathetic, but she didn't really seem that surprised.

Anyway, after they had left, they started doing what they were doing currently.

However Marik's boredom was setting in again. He desperately wanted something to do, no one could draw forever, at least not without inspiration, and right now, his inspiration was taking time off.

He closed his sketch book and put in under the couch cushion. Then he turned around and sat upside-down so that everything looked like it was on the ceiling and that the lights were on the floor. Then he said, "Bakura, I'm bored."

"Bakura-san, remember?" came the white haired boy's careless reply.

Marik rolled his eyes, "Bakura-_san_, I'm bored."

Bakura turned around, wearing his regular smirk, "Do you want to go to a bar again?"

"Ugh, no thanks," Marik said remembering how he felt the last time.

"Then what, pray tell, do you want to do?" he asked, still smirking.

"I don't know, why don't you think of something for a change?"

"Because unlike you, I don't get bored as easily as you do."

"What were you even doing anyway?"

"Oh, nothing," Bakura said and then immediately closed whatever he was writing.

Marik raised his eyebrow, "Really? Cause it certainly sounds like something."

"It was nothing, just a few ideas on how to kill someone without them even knowing."

Even though Marik knew Bakura was kidding, he shivered. Bakura noticed this and chuckled, "Do I scare you Marik?"

Marik sat up straight, "As if!"

Bakura raised a brow, "Really? Then why did you shiver?"

"Because it's cold in here," Marik lied.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Okay, ignoring that obvious lie, I'm going to continue what I was working on before."

Marik groaned, "Come on Bakura, how about you ask me a question?"

"Marik, I am not going to play one of your games, I've had enough games for a year thank you very much."

"Come on! Ask me anything! I'm so bored!" Marik whined.

Bakura sighed, trying to hide his amusement, "You sound like a little kid Marik… All right, I guess I have a few questions." Marik straightened up to listen.

"First off, I read that vampires can turn into cats, do you know if this is true or not? And I also heard that we can erase the memories of humans, do you know if that's true? And I also read that vampires can go inside shadows and control humans through this, does that work? Because if that's true then - why are you smiling like that?" Bakura asked because during Bakura's questions Marik began to smile.

"Oh," he said, "It's just because, I think I've realized a weakness of yours."

Bakura raised his eyebrows, "Weakness?"

"Yes, you're too curious."

"I am not!"

"Denial!"

"At least I'm not a whining, arrogant, annoying, impatient, little teenage brat!"

"I am not a teenager! I am 20 years old!"

"Out of all the adjectives I listed _that's_ the one you argue to?"

"I didn't feel like answering the other ones because that's the exact way you are."

"I beg to differ."

"Another thing about you -"

"And what is that Marik?"

"Whenever we talk about something you don't want to talk about, you avoid the subject."

"And one thing about you is that you appear to be infatuated with me."

Marik felt his face blush, "That's not it! And stop avoiding the subject."

"_I'm_ not the one who was avoiding the subject," Bakura said angrily, "you're the one who had to say that I was too curious, now answer my questions!"

"But if I answer your questions, won't that prove that you _are_ too curious?"

Bakura sighed, "Just answer my questions Marik, before I kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me, you're too curious to see if I know the answers."

"Marik," Bakura growled a warning.

"All right, all right! Jeesh, talk about sensitive… Okay, I've heard rumors about the shadows thing, and my sister swore that she saw a person turn into a cat when she was walking home late one night, that was possibly a vampire. And yeah, vampires can erase the minds of humans, you didn't know that?"

"No," Bakura said bluntly.

"Why did you want to know this stuff anyways?"

"Because, I read all of this information in my hosts book."

The room was silent for a few minutes. "…You mean, "A Vampire Story?"

Bakura nodded, then he stood up and focused. He focused his energy on becoming a cat. He pictured it in his mind, him becoming a medium-sized albino cat. At first, nothing happened and Marik thought Bakura had gone crazy, when suddenly Bakura started to change. He began to feel the shrinking, and he cold feel hair coming out of his pores, and eventually he could feel himself on all fours. He didn't open his eyes again until he felt himself stop changing. When he did open his eyes, he was surprised that he could see in color(1).

He looked around. Everything was bigger than him and he didn't really like that. He jumped on top of his desk to get higher up, but he still had to look up at Marik. When he saw the look on Marik's face, his heart leapt. His face was astonished at first but then it began to smile into a creepy smile, and Bakura was _not_ expecting these next words to come out of Marik's lips.

"You look so _cute _as a cat Bakura!" he exclaimed.

Bakura was confused, he hopped down from his desk and ran to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He gasped and let out a surprised "MEOW!" He really did look cute! He had fluffy fur all around his body and his head had the face of a kitten. And the top of his head had a little tuft of fur that gave him the look of a playful kitten. Bakura went back to the living room, and was immediately picked up by Marik.

Marik, who forgot that this kitten was actually Bakura, was hugging him tightly and said, "I've always loved cats! And you're so soft and fluffy…" Bakura was squirming to get out of Marik's arms (and hid the feeling of enjoyment he got from it) but he was also intrigued. He had never seen Marik act this way before, does he act this way around all cats? What happened to the annoying boy from before?

All of Bakura's thoughts were irradiated when he felt Marik's lips on his nose. His eyes went wide and if he could blush at that time, he would have. He stared at the open-mouthed-smiling tan boy before him. _Why does he torment me with kisses? And why do they feel so good? NO! I'm not going to think this, in fact I never did._

Bakura was staring into Marik's eyes and really noticed for the first time that they were purple. _That's a pretty color… Gah! Focus!_

"Can you speak Bakura-san?" Marik asked.

Bakura thought about it, then said, "I'm not sure, oh, yeah, I guess I can." Bakura was surprised to hear his voice sound almost the same.

"Woah! A talking cat!"

Bakura growled, trying to take back control, "Marik, it's still me, now put me down!"

"But your so soft…"

Bakura growled again and bit Marik on his hand so hard that he drew blood.

"OW! You stupid cat! I'm gonna -" he stopped talking when he felt Bakura's cat tongue lick his bite wound. His whole body shivered in pleasure, the touch felt so good… His face heated up and he dropped the cat.

Cat-Bakura licked his paws, acting like nothing happened, while inside his heart was beating so fast. _Why did I do that? It would be another story if I sucked the blood, but licking it…? And Why is Marik blushing so much? _When he got all of the blood off his paws, he started to wash his face the way cats do. By licking their paw and rubbing it on their face. He did this for a while, leaving Marik time to control his blushing face. And, Bakura being the person he is, couldn't stop thinking about why Marik was blushing so much, _Maybe he… NO! That's preposterous._ Bakura put a stop to all of his thoughts, and when he saw Marik's face go back to his original color, he changed back into a human. He briefly wondered how his clothes transformed with him, but then deemed it as unimportant.

He looked at Marik. "Are you still bored?" was the best he could come up with.

"Um… Not really, why did you…?"

"What?"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"…Never mind…" after Marik said this, his gaze rested on the calendar and he ran towards it. "Is today October 30th?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

Marik turned around with an astonished expression on his face, "Wait, you _knew_ it was the 30th?"

"Yes, of course I knew, why?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Tomorrow's Halloween!"

"So?"

"_So?_" Marik said flabbergasted, "Tomorrow's Halloween and you say _so?_"

"What are you rambling on about?"

Marik started to calm down now, "Have you ever been trick-or-treating?"

"Well let's see… I was born 5,000 years ago and they used to _love _going trick-or-treating back then."

"So you've never gone?"

Bakura sighed, "No, I have not, have you?"

"Yeah, once. My sister took me. She dressed me and my older brother up in one of our dads clothes and she took some of moms things and we went from door to door collecting sweet, sweet sugar. But when our dad found out he confiscated all of our candy and grounded us. Our mom managed to save some though…" Marik looked off into space, remembering another happy memory, and how it was ruined by his father.

Bakura didn't know what to say. He just found out that Marik had an older brother as well, and he couldn't help but notice that stare. It was so… sad, so angry… _How horrible was Marik's past? _He wondered, but then Marik snapped out of his gaze, and he looked at Bakura again. "Anyway," he said, "Since my candy was confiscated the one time I went, and you've never been, I say we go trick-or-treating!"

Bakura stared at Marik disbelievingly, "Isn't that for little kids?" he said.

"What's the problem? You'd fit right in."

"I don't think we should go."

"Why not? You could go as a kitty-cat."

"Mar -"

"Oh no! Tremble at the mighty Ba-kitty!"

"Marik, you're really pushing your luck."

"Name one good reason why we shouldn't go."

"Because it's for little kids! Not 20 year olds!"

"Lots of young adults go trick-or-treating these days."

"I just don't want to."

Marik was starting to get angry, then he thought of something to make Bakura agree, "Fine, I get it. You're scared."

Bakura's eyes went wide, "Scared? _Me?_ Of what exactly?"

"See! You are curious."

"Marik!"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know Ba-kitty."

Bakura growled, and Marik said, "You're scared that I'll get more candy than you."

Bakura stared at him incredulously, "_What? _Why would I be afraid that you'd get more candy than me?"

"Because you don't like to lose."

Bakura's eye twitched. "That is _not_ why I don't want to go trick-or-treating."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because, because…"

"Because…?"

"Because… If I go out, I'll get burned."

"Trick-or-treating is at night Bakura."

Bakura sighed, then thought of something to make Marik not want to go trick-or-treating anymore. "Ok, how about this," he began with a smirk, "I'll agree to go trick-or-treating," Marik smiled, "_if_ we stop at a bar on the way home." Marik's smile was gone faster than it takes for an ice cube to melt on the sun's surface. He really didn't want to go through what happened the last time he was at a bar, he had hated the feeling afterwards, but he really wanted to go trick-or-treating…

He sat down on the couch and Bakura joined him, triumphant that he had won. He turned on the TV and was watching it when Marik said quietly, "Okay."

"What?" Bakura asked.

Marik took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll go to a bar afterwards." Bakura looked at him.

"You're serious?"

"Yup. We should probably go get costumes now though."

"Wha -"

"Come on, let's get going!" Marik turned off the TV and went out through the front door. Bakura stared at the door in disbelief, but then got up and told himself, _It'll be fine, trick-or-treating isn't that bad._ But he still did not want to go. Mostly because it would just be him and Marik going trick-or-treating.

And he had no idea what was going to happen.

* * *

They were at the mall picking out Halloween outfits. Bakura was dressed in his day attire again. The trench coat, the sunglasses, and the hat. Marik had actually laughed at him this time, which is why he now had a bump on his head.

Marik hadn't actually planned what he was going to be, he was thinking of dressing up as a werewolf, just to remind Bakura of Twilight. Marik grinned, which made Bakura's eyebrow raise. Marik turned to Bakura and said, "You know what you should dress up as?"

"A person wearing an "I'm with this idiot" shirt?"

"No," Marik said grinning bigger, "you should be a vampire."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "How _completely _original, what are you going to dress up as, an Egyptian?"

"M_aaa_ybe." Bakura sighed and started looking at the store windows. There were so many costumes, astronaut costumes, animal costumes (_note to self, don't let Marik see those_), inanimate object costumes, fairy costumes, princess costumes, bug costumes - _wait, princess costumes?_ Bakura stopped walking and stared at the poofy dresses in the windows. The corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile. "Oh Marik!" he called. Marik, who had kept walking, turned around and walked back to where Bakura was standing.

"What's up?" Marik asked. Bakura kept staring at the dresses. Marik looked at him curiously, then looked where he was looking and froze. His eyes went side. "You can't be serious!" Bakura snickered. "On Halloween?" Bakura nodded. "Oh boy."

Bakura walked into the shop, as he took off his day attire, and started looking through the dresses. He hadn't searched for five seconds until a lady came up behind him and said, "Can I help you?" In an overly perky voice. Bakura looked at the lady wishing she would go away because he didn't like perky people, but instead he said, "Yes, I'm looking for a dress for my friend."

"Girlfriend?"

Bakura grinned, "You, _could _say that I guess, although, he wouldn't like it."

The lady was confused, "He?" Just then Marik walked in.

"Can't you just order the dress online?" he then saw the lady, "Oh, uh, hi."

Bakura put his arm around Marik's shoulders and said, "This is my friend that needs a dress, what would you recommend?" all the while, smirking like his life depended on it.

Marik pushed Bakura's arm off and said, "I lost a bet."

"Ah," the woman looked less confused now, "Just a second, I'll get you someone more suited to this type of purchase." She left to go fetch whoever.

Marik looked at Bakura, "They have a _person_ for this?"

Bakura shrugged, "I guess a lot of idiots made bets that they can't win."

Marik's eye started twitching, "For the record, I think you cheated."

"And for the record, you still lost, so zip it," he started looking through the dresses again. He picked up a poofy, pink sequin dress that had a red heart in the middle of the chest and held it up to Marik, "What do you think?"

Marik pushed it away, "No." Just then, a bored and mean looking lady showed up.

"Okay, my name is Diane, and I'm in charge of all of the bets people make involving dresses. So, what exactly was the bet?" Diane said in a couldn't-care-less voice.

"Can I ask a question first?" Marik asked.

"You just did," she replied. Bakura smiled, he could tell he was going to like this lady.

"How many people make bets involving dresses?" Marik asked.

The lady sighed, "Why do you care?"

"Just curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Marik smirked at Bakura, "Did you hear that Bakura?"

Bakura rolled his eyes then pushed him out of the way. "The bet was, whoever lost a card game would have to wear a dress and sing, and we could tape the whole thing. And the winner gets to decide when this video goes on."

"Your going to tape it?" the lady said smiling, "Nice." she held her hand up and Bakura high-fived it.

"Thanks," he said, "It's hard to find someone who appreciates true genius." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Well, if your going to be taping it, your going to want something that's a little darker. Do you want the dress to match his skin tone or not?"

"I don't care as long as it's embarrassing."

"Then you'll want something that'll clash. Follow me. Don't drag behind loser!" she said the last part to Marik.

He sighed, "I fell like I'm walking into the depths of Hell."

* * *

They searched through the store for a while. Bakura and Diane made many more jokes and had a jolly good time, though Marik was absolutely miserable.

Diane showed them a variety of dresses. She even showed them wedding dresses. She showed them multi-colored dresses, and dresses that said kiddish phrases on them like, "I love chocolate," or "Back off! I'm a Tickle Ninja." When Marik saw the Tickle Ninja one, he started hitting his head against a wall. Bakura and Diane laughed their heads off. When they calmed down a bit, Diane said, between laughter, "Wh-when - are you g-going to stop - torturing him?"

"When he knocks himself out," Bakura answered.

Diane controlled her laughing and said, "Seriously, you should stop torturing him so much."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want to ruin your friendship would you?"

Bakura thought about it, then said, "Eh, he already hates me."

Diane raised her eyebrow, "You think he hates you?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Really?" she started looking at more dresses. But now Bakura was curious to what she was implying.

"Why? What do you think?"

She was trying to hide her smile, "Oh, nothing."

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "What? Tell me."

"I don't think he hates you per _say_, I just think that he's not looking forward to future events."

"Trust me, he hates me."

"Who are you trying to convince Bakura-san?" He didn't say anything.

* * *

At the end of the day, Marik and Bakura walked home, each holding a Halloween costume. Marik had a puffy, light blue dress with sequins on the ends and with an old-fashioned look. He was going to be Cinderella. Bakura decided to get a vampire costume because he didn't really put a lot of effort into his costume. Marik stared at his dress, then at the vampire costume. "I will do _anything_ if you trade costumes with me."

"A deal's a deal Marik. You should live up to your promises."

"Why should I? You never live up to yours."

"How do you know that?"

Marik looked at him, "You don't look like you've ever kept a promise in your life."

"That's not true."

"Really?" Marik said disbelievingly.

"Really." Marik could tell Bakura wasn't going farther than that. They walked the rest of the way home, and all Marik had to look forward to was the candy he was going to get.

He tried not to think of all the laughs he would get.

* * *

{HALLOWEEN DAY!}

"Hurry up Marik! I'd like to get going before next week!"

"You didn't even want to go in the first place!"

"Yeah, well, I'm going now so hurry up!" Bakura was yelling at Marik. He was already dressed up in his vampire costume. Black cape with red inside, vampire like clothing, black shoes, the works. (For the candy, he also had a white, drawstring canvas bag, and he of had the Camera of Doom's friend, the Video Camera of Death). He already had the fangs and the pale skin, so it hadn't taken him long to get dressed up. Marik, on the other hand, was taking _forever._

Really, Marik just didn't want to put the dress on. But he knew he had to suck it up, so he did. But he put in on reluctantly, so it was taking him a long time.

"Come on Marik, you're already wearing the make-up!"

"It's not make-up! It's kohl!(2) There is a difference."

Bakura sighed, but soon after Marik emerged from the bathroom. He was scowling, but the dress fit him perfectly. Along with the dress, he was wearing pure white gloves (and sporting a giant white bag/purse for his candy) and see-through high heels which were supposed to imitate glass slippers. He put his hair all the way down, and the dress had come with a crown. It was a part of their limited edition princess collection.

Bakura was speechless. Was it wrong for him to think that Marik actually looked pretty good in that? _No! Stop thinking that this instant!_

Marik picked up his skirts and walked over to the couch. "Ow. Ow. Ow. These things are so uncomfortable! How do girls wear these things?" He was referring to the high heels.

Bakura, putting his thoughts to the back of his mind, said, "Because girls don't complain as much as you do."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go get some candy." He walked over to the front door and kicked it open and walked out. People were already outside, dressed up in all sorts of creatures. Some of them were scary, but most weren't. That kind of ticked Marik off because he wanted Halloween to be scary, not cutesy. While he was thinking this, he felt a chill on his back. It was Bakura. He had walked out, locking the door behind him of course, and he was looking around. The trees were bare, it was cloudy, there was a full moon, there was a slight chill, it was a perfect spooky night. Bakura smiled. He was going to enjoy this more than he had thought.

Marik was just glad it was dark and that no one knew who he was.

They walked from house to house with Marik in front. The only reason Marik was in front instead of Bakura was because Bakura was taping Marik as he walked and Marik wasn't completely aware of the video camera until the first house.

Needless to say, he wasn't that happy about the camera.

"How long are you going to tape me?"

"Until we're done trick-or-treating."

"What? No!"

"We never specified how _long_ the video had to be."

"Fine. What song do I have to sing anyway?"

Bakura grinned, "Oh, you'll find out."

The video went on for about five houses, until they got to a house that didn't give them candy.

DING DONG!

The door opened to reveal a large, hairy (yet bald) man. He scowled, "What do you want?" He said angrily.

"Trick-or-Treat!" the two young adults replied happily, they thought he was just acting, you know, in the spirit of Halloween.

"Go away!" He slammed the door. Marik walked away, but Bakura stayed.

"Anything wrong Bakura?"

"Isn't he supposed to give us candy?"

"Some don't."

"Well he could've just said he didn't have any candy."

"Just forget about it. We'll just skip him and go to the next house."

"No."

Marik raised his eyebrow, "What are you going to do?"

"They call it "trick" or "treat" for a reason don't they?" They both looked at each other and then grinned from ear to ear.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Ok," Marik said while looking through the camera, "the plan is to sneak into his house and scare him silly, correct?"

"Correct."

"How do we get in?"

"They don't call me the Thief King for nothing you know." Bakura focused, and then turned into an albino bat.

Marik smirked, "Look! It's Bat-ura!"

"Marik -"

"Or is it Baku-bat? Which do you like better?"

"Truth be told I don't like -"

"You're right, Baku-bat's too close to Bakugan."

"Marik! Focus!" Bakura flew up and went in through the guy's chimney. He flew around, searching for the guy so that they wouldn't be discovered right away. He noticed that the house looked like it was not well kept. The paint was peeling, it was dusty, if Bakura hadn't known any better, he would have thought the house was abandoned. He flew into the living room and saw the large man sitting on his jumbo couch in a dark room watching sports and eating candy out of a large bowl. _So he _did_ have candy!_ Bakura noted with fury. He flew silently to the front door, turned back into a human, and opened it up so Marik could get in. Marik had taken his high heels off because he said that it was hard to walk softly in them, which was true, but really they just hurt his feet too much.

Bakura motioned towards the living room, and Marik peeped in and got some more tape of the fat man. Marik didn't really get how they were going to scare the man, but Bakura had his ideas. He turned into a bat again and flew into the living room. The man noticed him and started swatting at him. He even stood up to catch him, but Bakura dodged with ease, and soon changed into a cat, completely freaking the guy out.

"What the -?"

"Hello there," Bakura said.

The guy's eyes went wide and he fell down. "I've gotta stop drinking!" he said as Bakura started circling him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" The guy shook his head, "Do you want to find out?" The guy nodded, "Are you sure?" The guy nodded his head vigorously. Bakura chuckled deeply, "Well, you see, bad things happen to those who don't give candy to Trick-or-Treaters on Halloween night, do you want to find out what that bad thing is?" The guy shook his head so hard it looked like it would come off.

Bakura turned back into a human in a puff of smoke, making sure to make the dark cover his head so that the guy wouldn't recognize him (although, he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway, he was too stupid). "Then go to the store and buy some more candy! Fresh candy!" the guy didn't move, he was too scared. Bakura sighed, "Fine then, since you won't move, I'll tell you the punishment." Bakura turned the TV off. "If you don't give candy to Trick-or-Treaters, then you will be tormented by the Princess of Terror for the rest of your life!" Marik wasted no time in entering the dark room. But he had no idea what to do, so he just stood there with the video camera. Bakura rolled his eyes, but it was lost on Marik, who couldn't see very much. "She will tape you every day and every night, never letting you rest, never giving you privacy, she will follow your every move, and at the end of the day, she'll post the videos on the internet!"

"No!" the man said terrified.

"Yes!' Bakura said, enjoying how scared this guy was, "Now go! Buy some candy!" This time, the guy stood up and ran through his door, leaving it wide open.

Marik and Bakura both burst out laughing. Bakura had to hold his stomach he was laughing so hard. Marik started pounding his fist on the floor. Bakura couldn't help but notice that he liked the sound of Marik's laughter, and Marik liked seeing Bakura laughing at something other than him for a change.

"D-did you s-see how sc-scared that guy was?" Marik said between laughter.

"I know! I-it was hilarious!"

"A-and the best part is, "Marik said laughing even harder, "Was that - I-I got the whole thing on tape!" They laughed for a good five minutes, and then they calmed down and took the rest of the guys candy (luckily it was individually wrapped.)

They left through the front door just in time to see two other Trick-or-Treaters appear at the door. Marik and Bakura's eyes went wide.

"Yugi!" Marik said at the same time Bakura said, "Anzu!" then they both said, "What are you guys doing here?" they looked at each other and started laughing again.

Yugi and Anzu just stared at them, seeing Marik in a dress had been shocking enough, but now they were both _laughing_ like they were the best of friends? When they had last saw the two boys they hadn't seemed to get along this well.

Marik and Bakura calmed down a bit, and then Marik said, "You guys are trick-or-treating too?" For he had just noticed that they were both dressed like pirates.

Which reminded him what he was dressed as. He looked down his face slightly red. Bakura noticed this and took the camera from Marik's hands and started taping him again.

"Uh," Yugi said, "Why…?"

"I lost a bet," Marik answered.

"…Oh."

"You guys are Trick-or-Treating as well?" Anzu asked happily.

"Yup!" Bakura answered, "Hey Marik, why don't you sing us a song?"

Marik snarled at Bakura, "And what do you request Bakura-san?"

"A little number entitled, 'I Want Candy.'"

Marik started laughing, the song was just too funny for this occasion. But then he remembered that he had to sing it.

Marik felt someone pat him on the back, "Come on Marik," Bakura said while pushing him to the next house, "Let's put on a show for the next house!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Marik said while his face went redder with each pat on the back.

"Marik, I'm a writer. Of course I'm out of my mind, now come on."

They walked to the next house and Yugi and Anzu followed, being completely forgotten.

Marik just finished "I Want Candy," and was now walking in silence with Bakura following b

* * *

ehind, laughing his head off.

"Come on Marik, that was hilarious!"

"For you maybe! Those people think I'm a crazy cross dresser now!"

"It's Halloween, they probably just thought you were doing this on a dare, which isn't that far off."

Marik smacked his head, "This is so humiliating."

"Would you feel better if I gave you a kiss?" Bakura said before he could stop himself.

Marik almost replied back with a "Yes," but caught himself in the nick of time. Instead, his face just went red and he said, "No!" Then he walked ahead. Bakura followed behind, and then he remembered that Anzu and Yugi were still following him.

"So, how are you guys?" Anzu asked, "Are you getting along better now?"

Bakura, who remembered what Anzu had said the last time they met, said, "We don't get along at all actually, in fact, we fight daily."

"Lovers quarrel," Anzu said under her breath, but still loud enough for Bakura to hear.

His eye started twitching again. "You know, just because I haven't killed you yet, doesn't mean that I can't. And I probably will kill you soon."

"Then why haven't you killed Marik yet?"

"Anzu!" Yugi interrupted, "Leave him alone, they've already said they're not gay many times."

"You know they could be lying."

"I don't think they are, why don't you ever listen to me anymore?"

"You never say anything!"

"I say things all the time!" They started arguing and Bakura took the chance to catch up to Marik and leave behind Anzu and her annoying questions.

Soon, an angry-looking Yugi joined them without Anzu.

"What happened to you girlfriend Yugi?" Marik asked.

"She left," Yugi said coldly.

Marik was confused, then Bakura whispered in Marik's ear, "They got into a fight." Marik nodded to show he understood, and hen smiled because he didn't really like Anzu, he liked Yugi much better. Although, he still didn't like the Pharaoh very much because he was the cause for his family being vampire hunters.

Yugi right now was very angry. Lately, he and Anzu have been fighting a lot. Usually it was over nothing and they got over it right away, but some fights were over big things and lasted for days. He had hoped that taking her to see "Ryou" would end these fights, but it seemed to make them worse somehow. Just yesterday, they had fought over if they should continue these vampire tests. Anzu had said they should give up, but Yugi insisted that they continue. They had fought long and hard, each for different reasons, and sometimes they went back to that argument when they were mad or edgy. Also, whenever they fought, it was always Yami who had to calm him down and Yugi hated dragging him into this, it was his problem after all.

Of course, neither Marik or Bakura knew this information, so they didn't think much of it when Yugi said he was going to head home like he was really going to commit suicide or something.

"What do you think his problem was?" Marik asked while eating some candy.

"Maybe he's jealous cause you get to wear a dress and he doesn't."

Marik rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it." He shoved the rest of the candy bar in his mouth.

"Watch it Marik! Those things go right to your thighs."

"I'm not the one who needs to watch their figure pal."

"What are you talking about? I have a great body. Just look at it." Marik, besides his better judgment, actually turned to look, and couldn't help but notice that Bakura's body _was_ great. Of course he didn't say this.

"Eh, it's not that great," Marik said in a careless voice.

"Doesn't changed the fact that you actually looked."

Marik grinded his teeth, "You asked me to."

"It was a rhetorical order."

"You're rhetorical!"

"First, _great _come-back, and second, that didn't make any sense."

"Just like you."

"You're comebacks have gotten worse and worse."

"Aw, you noticed."

"See, now _that_ one was pretty good for a princess."

"Bakura, don't you think all these pet names are getting to childish?" Marik said smiling, "I mean, you always call me princess, sleeping beauty, Rapunzel, why don't you just say you love me and get it over with?"

"Are you sure you're not just saying what _you_ want?"

Marik ground his teeth.

Anyway, overall, trick-or-treating had been fun. They got over 5 pounds of candy, Marik was in a good mood (despite his outfit) and he was now all hopped up on sugar.

"Comeon! Raceyoutothenexthouse!" Marik said so fast Bakura had a hard time understanding it. Marik started running really fast, but Bakura caught up easily with his vampire speed.

"Marik," Bakura said, "Don't you think you've had enough candy for today?"

"Nowhy?"

"Because you're talking really fast, and you're shaking."

"I'mjustfine," Marik said stubbornly.

Bakura sighed, "If I give you my candy will you stop acting like a five-year-old with a sugar rush and stop trick-or-treating?"

"Okay," Marik said perfectly normal. He took Bakura's bag of candy and walked at a normal pace again.

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "You were pretending?"

"Yup!" Marik said as he ate a piece of candy.

"Just to get my candy?"

"Yup!"

Bakura couldn't help but smile, "Okay, I must admit, that was pretty good, now give me back my candy."

"No, you wouldn't even have it in the first place if it wasn't for me."

Bakura chuckled, "Fine, but now we get to do your favorite thing in the world."

Marik raised his eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Why, go to a bar of course!"

Marik's blood ran cold, he had completely forgotten about the bar. Marik swallowed the candy that was in his mouth. "You know Bakura -"

"Bakura-san."

"Do I really have to call you "san?" It doesn't sound right."

"Fine, you can just call me Bakura, now let's go!" Bakura grabbed Marik's hand and started running.

"But, Halloween's not over yet!"

"You already have tons of candy, what more do you need?"

"Can I at least change first?"

"Fine." Bakura and Marik ran to the house. Bakura changed quickly, and Marik tried to change slowly, but he really wanted the dress off, besides, Bakura would get him to that bar one way or another.

As soon as Marik came out, Bakura grabbed his hand and started running again. They got there sooner than Marik would have liked, and before they walked in, Marik grabbed Bakura's shoulder, "Promise me that you will not do anything to my drink this time."

Bakura smirked, "No promises."

Marik's grip got tighter and his gaze more serious, "Please?"

Bakura looked at Marik, he was being really serious right now… Bakura sighed, "Well, I guess since you said 'please'…"

Marik smiled, "Thanks 'Kura, I guess you're not as bad as I thought."

Bakura scoffed, "Trust me, Marik, I'm badder than you could possible know."

"Whatever you say bad-boy," Marik said as he walked into the noisy bar. Bakura couldn't help but smile, He was starting to like the name "'Kura.""

Marik was already sitting down at the bar table and Bakura joined him. As soon as he sat down he smiled, the bartender from the last time was here.

"Hey bartender!" Bakura said. The bartender turned around and smiled, "Hey! Haven't seen you guys in a while, so I trust you got home okay?"

"Yeah," Bakura said, "though the kid here doesn't remember what happened." The bartender nodded seeing what Bakura was_ really_ saying.

Marik, not getting the hidden message, said, "For the last time, I. Am. Not. A. Kid!" Marik said seething with anger.

"Whatever you say kid, so what'll you have this time?"

"The same thing as last time," Bakura said.

The bartender smiled, "Trying to repeat certain events?"

Bakura's eye twitched, "Actually, I promised that I wouldn't switch the drinks this time."

The bartender looked surprised, "Seriously?"

"That's right!" Marik interrupted, "I made him promise, and _apparently_, he's a man of his word."

"It's not 'apparently,' it's true," Bakura said as Marik rolled his eyes.

The bartender smiled, "Two drinks, coming up. Try to hold your liquor this time kid." The bartender walked away, and Marik said, "Will I always be called a 'kid' here?"

"That depends loser," said a female's voice behind them.

"Diane!" the two young adults said in unison.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Long time no see!" Bakura said with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Marik asked.

"I decided to drink my troubles away, so how was trick-or-treating loser?"

Marik felt his eye twitch and said, "It was actually pretty good, I got a lot of candy and even took Bakura's."

"You didn't _take_ it, I _gave_ it to you. There is a huge difference."

"I can't believe I actually stole something from the Thief King."

Bakura growled, "Say that again, I dare you." Marik chuckled and Diane laughed, even though she didn't get the full joke.

"Not that bad loser, maybe I'll start calling you by your name," she said, "What is your name anyway?"

"Ishtar Marik."

"Ishtar…?" she said in a daze, "I think I've heard of you guys."

Marik froze, "Y-you have?"

"Yeah, yeah! An Isis Ishtar used to work with me in the dress shop."

Marik was silent, "That's my sister," he said quietly. Diane didn't catch the change in Marik, but Bakura sure did. He looked at Marik curiously.

"Yeah," Diane said, "She was a great worker, could only work for a while though, said she was in a hurry."

"When did she work in the dress shop?" Marik asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Uh, a month ago I think."

Marik was silent. "Well, I think I'll leave you alone for a while. Have fun eating your candy," Diane said as she left.

Marik stared at the counter, and didn't even look up when the bartender gave him his drink.

"Marik," Bakura asked cautiously, "What's wrong?"

"My sister…"

"Yes?"

"She knew I'd be here, but how, how? I never showed any ties to Japan…"

Bakura waited for Marik to say more because he knew Marik was talking to himself.

Marik started chugging the drink, but Bakura stopped him, "Slow down, remember the last time?"

"Shut up!"

Bakura scowled, "I was just trying to help."

Marik didn't answer, he didn't even say anything about Bakura helping. He was trying to figure out why his sister was here already, he couldn't have left that obvious a trail, could he?

Marik sighed, "If Isis is here, dad must not be too far behind…" he said quietly.

Bakura understood now. _He's afraid his dad will find him…_ They sat in silence for a while, then Bakura patted Marik on the back and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure your family just heard of vampires here and came back. Besides, if she is looking for you, she hasn't found you yet, and probably never will."

The frowning Marik looked at Bakura, who was smiling. "Come on, put on that dumb smile you always wear."

Marik didn't do anything for a minute, then he smiled a little, "Thanks for caring 'Kura."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"You really are a nice person."

"Not really, just can't stand it when people are sad, unless I cause it of course."

Marik smiled and Bakura felt just a little bit happier, "You really do care about me."

"Whatever you want to believe, just don't expect this kind of thing all the time." Marik sipped his drink, telling himself that Bakura was right. Meanwhile, Bakura was having different thoughts. _There's no denying it now, it's obvious I feel _something_ for this boy, but what exactly?_ Bakura couldn't figure it out, but he decided that he always wanted Marik to be smiling, unless he teased him, then it was fine if he wasn't. Bakura smiled at that, and started drinking.

* * *

After a while, Marik was drunk again.

He didn't know his own limit and had drunk to much. He was swaying in his chair, and Bakura looked at him smiling, "At least he can't blame me this time."

He wasn't as drunk as before, but enough for him to talk funny. "Ugh, whys everythin changin colers? Stay green ya dumb bar…" Marik said. He put his head down on the table.

"Looks like someone drank too much," the bartender said.

"It isn't my fault this time. This was all his doing," Bakura said.

"I know, I saw him drink himself to submission."

"Stop talkin bout me!" Marik said, "I may be drunk, but am still a person."

Bakura snickered, "Okay, whatever you say Marik."

Marik looked at Bakura, "Why don't you call me Ishtar?"

Bakura looked at him, "What?"

"You know, yur supposed ta call meh by last name before meh first name. That's how it goes."

"You never complained."

"Yeh, ur right, s'no big deal." Marik took another sip of his drink. "We're friends, rite 'Kura?"

"Um…" Bakura didn't know what to say, "I, I guess so? Why?"

"Jus wondrin," Marik said vaguely. "What happ'end the last time I was drunk?"

"Nothing," Bakura said a little too quickly.

"Friends would tell each other what happ'end when they were drunk, right?"

"He's got a point there," the bartender interrupted with a smile.

Bakura glared at him, then said, "Well, let's just say, you did something weird."

"Was it fun?"

"What?" Bakura said as his heart started beating faster.

"Was it fun?"

"Um…"

"Cause if it was fun I think'll do it again."

Bakura felt his face blush and said, "Okay, time to take you home."

"Don wanna."

"I think you do."

"Tell me what I did first."

"No."

"But I wanna figure out why yur face is red."

"Come home and maybe I'll tell you."

"No, I wanna answer first."

Bakura scowled, "Well, you're not getting one, I'm going home now and I don't even care if you end up killing yourself." Bakura turned and walked out of there without turning back. He was almost back home, when he overheard two people talking.

"I tell ya dude, there's this great bar over this way."

"Really?"

"Really, come on, let's get drunk."

"Ok, I hope we see someone hot."

"Yeah, be even better if they were drunk."

"Yeah, doesn't even matter if their male or female." The two guys walked off laughing. Bakura kept on walking, but soon cussed and turned around. "I swear Marik's doing this on purpose," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

When he got to the bar, Marik was already talking to the two guys he overheard talking. They were all smiling and having a good time. Bakura rushed forward and said, "Beat it."

"Hey! We were here first," said one of the guys.

"Yeah! We were just talking to our new buddy Marik here," the guy put his arm around Marik's shoulder and Marik didn't even notice.

Bakura's eye twitched he said darkly and threateningly, "Beat it or so help me I will kill you." You could tell he wasn't kidding. The two guys backed away, "Sorry dude, we'll get out of your hair."

"Yeah! No need to get all psycho on us!" They ran out.

Bakura picked Marik up by his collar, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know not to talk to strangers?"

"But they were nice…"

"No, they were going to take advantage of you."

Marik scowled, "Why do ya care anyway? Did't you say I could kill myself and ya wouln't care?"

Bakura looked at him and let go of his collar, "I didn't mean that…"

"Jus leave meh alone. I can take care of myself, I could have easily beat those guys if they tried anythin."

"Marik, you're drunk, you're lucky you haven't hit your head and knocked yourself out."

"Why would _you_ care?" Marik said angrily.

Bakura ground his teeth and said, "Because."

"Because why?"

"Ugh!" Bakura grunted, "Because… because we're friends."

Marik looked at him. Then he said, "Really?" Bakura nodded. "All rite 'Kura, let's go home then."

"_Finally_. come on," he grabbed Marik's hand and ran out of there. The walked for a while, then Marik said, "This feels nice…" quietly, but Bakura still heard of course.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"You holding my hand, it feels nice."

Bakura had no idea what to say as he felt his face go red. He would have let go, if he didn't fear that Marik would trip and hurt himself or something.

"Can you tell me what I did the last time now?" Marik asked.

"Um, you kissed a random stranger on the cheek."

Marik groaned, "You're kidding me, that's so stupid! At least it was only on the cheek…"

"Yeah…" They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they finally got home, Bakura put Marik into bed and he fell asleep right away. He lay on the bed, so still, so fragile, with his mouth slightly parted, snoring softly. Bakura gently caressed Marik's face, and then, before he could stop himself, he kissed him, full on the lips. He doesn't know how long he stayed there, all he knew was that once he stopped, he wanted more. But instead of doing what he wanted for a change, he sighed and got up from the bed. He stared at Marik, expecting his face to look the same. However, his face was now smiling slightly, and he murmured one word, " 'Kura…"

Bakura felt his heart practically melt, he walked quietly to the door, and right before he closed it, he whispered, "Happy Halloween Marik."

* * *

(1): I read somewhere that cat's actually _can _read in color, so I wasn't lying or anything, unless that book was lying to me…

(2): For those who don't know, kohl is an ancient eye cosmetic that is used for eyeliner and mascara, it is worn mostly by women, but some children and men wear it as well. For more information, look it up. I actually never heard of this stuff until I read it in a different fan fiction, so don't feel bad or anything.

Okay! I hope you all enjoyed the Halloween special! I know I sure did XD This is my longest chapter, I'm so happy! ^^ But now I have to make the Christmas special even longer… =) Any ideas? I'll gladly take suggestions.

Also, I was thinking of terminating the Yugi+Anzu relationship (don't know what shipping this is) and replacing it with Yami+Yugi (puzzleshipping.) I have a way to do it, tell me if you guys would like that :)

I was originally going to post this chapter tomorrow, but since I went to a Halloween party yesterday, and I'm going trick-or-treating with my friends tomorrow, I decided to be nice and post it today ^^ I wish we could go trick-or-treating at night like in my story… Ah well.

BTW, When I originally posted this story, I didn't think making Marik drunk was going to be a regular occurrence… If anyone wants me to stop making Marik drunk, please tell me, and I'll try to stop.

REVIEW REPLIES!

MimeGirl69: Lol, you thought Marik tried cooking again? That's pretty good, and thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

ANYWAYS! See you next time! Now I should really do my homework… XD

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! AND DON'T MAKE BETS YOU CAN'T WIN!


	13. Boat

Hmmm… Things are kind of awkward in this chapter… Ah well. =) This is information which leads up to the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Boat

Bakura was trying to read the rest of "a Vampire Story," but he just couldn't focus. His mind kept going back to last night, when Marik murmured his name in his sleep. It kept replaying in his head, over and over and over again, like a scratched record. _'Kura… 'Kura… 'Kura…_ Only, he never got annoyed of hearing it. In fact, he found himself smiling like an idiot sometimes, but he quickly straightened out his face and tried to go back to reading. But his mind just kept going back to Marik. _Why would he murmur my name in his sleep? Does he remember I kissed him? What doe he remember this time…_ He also remembered that Marik thought holding his hand was nice…

He growled himself a warning.

He went back to trying to read, but then the guy that has been occupying his thought for practically the whole night entered the room. Bakura pretended to continue reading as Marik walked in with his hand on his head.

"Ugh…," he said, "I have a horrible headache… ah, ah Ah-CHOO!" he sniffed.

"Well, you can't blame me this time," Bakura said.

"I know…"

He sat down next to Bakura, not noticing how Bakura tensed up. Marik groaned again and laid his head against Bakura's shoulder, which made everyone's favorite white-haired thief blush slightly.

"Do you really think my sister won't find me?" Marik said, his thoughts in a different world than Bakura's

"H-how could she?" Bakura only stammered once, he wasn't used to Marik being this close, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

Marik sighed, "It's just that, she worked at that dress shop, and if she's here, then my dad…" Marik's thoughts trailed off and he lifted his head back up in time to sneeze in the opposite direction of Bakura. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve.

Bakura closed his book and said, "You really hate your dad, don't you?"

"Let's just say, he's the most horrible person in the world," Marik said as his eyes started to droop. He shook himself awake and then smiled at Bakura. "Guess what?"

"What?" Bakura asked.

"I remember some things from last night."

Bakura froze. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he put his arm around Bakura's shoulders, "Come here old buddy old pal! I didn't know we were friends."

Bakura almost let out a breath of relief, "I just said that because you wouldn't have gone home otherwise."

"Hmmm…" Marik said still smiling, "Really? I seem to remember you coming back to save me from those weird guys too."

Bakura looked at Marik, slightly worried now, "How much do you remember?"

Marik thought about it, "Everything at the bar, the walk home was kind of blurry."

"Ok," Bakura said, now smirking, "Buy the way, you didn't seem to mind those guys flirting with you Marik."

Marik's face turned pink and he took his arm from around Bakura's shoulders and said, "I was drunk!"

"Ah, but you weren't as drunk as the last time now were you?"

Marik ground his teeth, but then he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Do you have any Tylenol or something?"

"No, sorry. If you eat something it should help."

"Eh, I'm not hungry, I'll just drink some milk." He got up and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Don't set the house on fire this time."

Marik's eye started to twitch, "Isn't that how you kill vampires though?"

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"Really? Why not? You certainly give me good reason to."

Bakura smiled, "I seem to remember a certain Egyptian telling me holding my hand felt nice."

Marik's face turned crimson, "I-I said that?"

"Yup."

"… I was -"

"I know, I know. You were drunk, tell it to the judge."

"Trust me. I would never say that sober." Marik sat down at the kitchen table, and then he thought about the one dream he had last night. He had dreamt one thing, and that one thing had been Bakura kissing him. But that wasn't the weird part, okay, maybe that was slightly weird, but the weirder part was that Marik actually enjoyed it, in his dream of course. And when Bakura had took his lips away, Marik remembered his dream self murmuring " 'Kura…" Marik groaned out loud and hit his head on the table. Marik was glad Bakura couldn't read his mind like that sparkly vampire in Twilight. He wished he could get it out of his mind, but it kept replaying in his mind, like someone kept pressing the rewind button an a DVD player. And the worst part was that now Marik wanted to see how Bakura's lips felt against his in real life, if they were as soft as they were in his dream…

Of course, if Marik had been thinking he would have realized that in dreams you can't feel anything but emotions, but he wasn't thinking that much into detail.

Anyway, Marik drank some milk, and started thinking about his sister again. _Why is she here? Is the whole family here, or just her? How did she know I was here? Does she know my plans? Does _dad _know my plans_? Thinking about it made his head hurt again. He drank more milk.

_Maybe Bakura's right, she hasn't found me yet, besides, they probably are just looking for vampires. _Then Marik thought of something that he probably should have thought of a while ago. _Wait, if there looking for vampires, then isn't Bakura in danger?_ His eyes went wide, he really didn't want Bakura dead. He didn't know why, but the very thought of Bakura being gone made his heart feel heavy. He drank a lot more milk.

He thought about where the Millennium Items could be. He knew that they could be anywhere, and he only had ideas of where they were. _Ugh… if only I knew where they were located… Then all we would have to do was get there_. Then Marik started thinking of how he would get to the different places. He couldn't take a plane, it's not that he didn't have a passport, because he did, it was because he was afraid of heights. He just didn't like feeling so high up, knowing that at any moment the plane could crash and he could plummet to his doom… In fact, whenever his parents made him take a plane ride, his mother usually gave him some pills so that he would sleep through the whole thing.

He smiled at the memory of his mother, then he remembered his father's way of dealing with his acrophobia. Shoving his face against the plane window and telling him to "get over it!"

Marik scowled, and then drank more milk.

Only he was out of milk.

He put his glass away and walked back to the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Bakura had given up on trying to read "A Vampire Story," seeing as how he wasn't paying attention to it, and went onto his computer. He went onto Google and typed in, "Millennium Items." Most of what he got were ads for items that were Millennium and that they were on sale for 18 easy payments of 19.95!(1) But he soon found a cite stating Egyptian Legend entitled, "Millennium Items, Do They Exist?

It basically repeated what Marik had told him earlier, that if you collected all of these Items then you would get one rule-free wish yadda yadda yadda. Then it said that each Millennium Item gave you a certain power and listed what they were. It started with the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura didn't really know what that thing did, so he read part of the article.

'_The Millennium Puzzle_

_The Millennium Puzzle is a very strange piece, because you first have to put it together to get any special powers, and you don't even know what the thing is supposed to look like. Many people have claimed to have tried to solve it, but then gave up, saying it was an impossible task. However, it is said that if you do in fact solve it, then you get the 'powers of the dark,' or the power of yami no games_(2). _No one really knows what this entitles, many archaeologists have tried to find out more about this piece, but this is the only information they found of it._

_An anonymous eye-witness claims to have seen the Millennium Puzzle, in it's solved form, or so they believe, around the neck of a young Japanese boy. The eye-witness says that the Puzzle is in the shape of a "upside-down pyramid." However, since we don't actually know what the piece looks like, we cannot confirm this. Most likely, it was just a piece of jewelry with the Millennium eye symbol on it.'_

Bakura smirked at the last part. _They don't know that we actually have it. _Then Bakura thought about the yami no games. You've got that right, the Pharaoh was all about yami no games. He used them for everything. Bakura continued to read the article.

The Millennium Rod and Millennium Ring were listed next, so he skipped over those since they already had them and knew what they did. The next item listed was the Millennium Eye.

_Millennium Eye… That sounds interesting._ He read through the article, and saw that this gave you the power to do a "mind scan" and basically read your mind. The only problem with it was that to get it to work, you had to place it into your eye socket.

Bakura smiled evilly, _That would be a fun way of torturing someone._ He thought of the last time he had heard someone scream in terror… 2 weeks ago. He sighed, that was such a long time! His eyes glanced back to the article and focused on one spot.

'…_An eye-witness claims to have seen the Millennium Eye in the eye-socket on Pegasus J. Crawford. They claim that wears his hair so that it covers the eye, but if you look in on him from a side-view, you can see a glimpse of it…'_

Bakura kept reading, but it didn't say any information on the actual guy Pegasus. He clicked the 'back' button, and typed, "Pegasus J. Crawford" into the search engine.

What came up was mostly websites supporting some children's card game or something, but he soon found a website that had information on the man himself.

It also included a picture. Bakura couldn't believe how this guy looked. His hair was long and white, it _did_ cover one side of his face, it looked like he usually wore red with a necktie, and moreover, he just looked gay, He just had that look about him, especially in his smile. Bakura almost cracked up laughing, but instead he just laughed a little bit. He was still laughing when Marik came out of the shower wearing only pants and with his hair still damp. He walked into the living room and looked at the picture of Pegasus and immediately started laughing. "W-who is that?" he asked while laughing.

"This extremely gay man is Pegasus J. Crawford and the supposed owner of the Millennium Eye." Marik stopped laughing and took a closer look, allowing Bakura to see him without his shirt on. He found himself snapping his eyes back to the computer screen.

"That _would_ explain why one side of his face is covered, where does he live?"

Bakura scrolled down, all the while focusing his eyes so that they wouldn't move, and he soon found where he lived.

"It says he lives in a small island off the West coast of America. Apparently it used to belong to Hawaii before he bought it."

Marik's eyes went wide, "How rich is this guy?"

"Very, he made that card game that Yugi's always blabbing about, Duelmonsters or something like that."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," he stood up straight, "Well, looks like we're going to America."

Bakura turned to look at him and raised his eyebrow, "And how exactly do you suppose we get there?" He had to struggle to keep looking at Marik's face.

Marik thought about it, "We could get a… a…. ah-CHOO!" he sniffed again.

"For goodness sakes Marik, put a shirt on before you sneeze on my keyboard!" Bakura said wiping off his keyboard.

Marik sniffed again, "How is me putting a shirt on going to prevent me from sneezing?"

"If you're cold you are more prone to sneezing, now put a shirt on!"

Marik rolled his eyes, "You sound like my sister," but walked to get a shirt anyway.

Bakura sighed, glad he could relax now. _What the hell just happened? _he thought.

He looked back at the computer screen. _How are we going to get there? A plane maybe?_ Marik came back in, and Bakura said, "We might be able to take a plane over there."

Marik's blood ran cold. "A p-plane?"

"Yeah, it would certainly be the fastest way there."

"Um… I don't think we should take a plane…"

Bakura looked at him, suspicious of Marik's behavior. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because…because…because he probably doesn't allow planes to land on his island!" Marik said.

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Besides, the plane rides would all be during the daytime." Bakura lifted his brow, and then slowly started to smile until his mouth was in an evil grin. "Marik Ishtar, you're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"What? No! Wh-what makes you say that?" Marik said as his face slowly went red.

Bakura started to laugh, "I can't believe it, you're afraid of heights? How can you be afraid of heights?"

"I already said that I wasn't!"

"Really?" Bakura said smirking, "So you would be perfectly fine with us taking a plane to the island."

"Yes, but we can't, you'd burn up, remember?"

"I could wear my trench coat remember?"

Marik and Bakura stared at each other, and then Marik hung his head, "Don't take a plane…"

"Why not?" Bakura said, clearly enjoying himself.

"…because I'm afraid of heights."

Bakura started to laugh again, and Marik clenched his hands into fists and bit his tongue, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"You'd be afraid of heights too if your dad hung you by your foot on top of a pyramid when you were five-years-old!" Marik yelled.

Bakura immediately stopped laughing. "…What?"

Marik turned his head to the side, he could feel tears building up at the ends of his eyes, "Never mind, just forget it."

"Marik -"

"I said forget it!" Marik screamed and then walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Bakura stared at the place where Marik had been standing and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Great, now the drama queen is mad at me…"

* * *

Marik was walking angrily through the bedroom. He even ripped up a pillow and stared at all the feathers everywhere. He sat down on the bed and brought his legs up so he could rest his head on his knees. He wasn't going to cry, he was done with that, but he just couldn't believe that he had yelled at Bakura about something of his horrid past. He had told himself that he wouldn't tell Bakura anything of his past, and now he had told him why he was afraid of heights?

He groaned. The thought of his dad just made him so angry, he could feel his anger boiling up to his head, getting ready to explode, and Bakura laughing at him like that… it made him furious.

_Bakura doesn't have the right to laugh at me, he's never met my father, he wouldn't understand_

'_Want to know what I think?'_ his inner self put in.

_No._

'_Well I'll tell you anyways. I think you should face your fears and ride the stupid plane.'_

Marik paled at the thought. _No thanks._

'_If you want Bakura to stop laughing at you, you have to face your fears, do you think he has any fears?'_

…_no_

'_What was that?'_

_I said no!_

'_There we have it, so either face your fears, or act like a baby.'_

_I'm not acting like a baby!_

'_Wanna bet?'_

Marik didn't respond. He sighed. _Maybe we should take a plane, it would be faster, and besides, it's not like I'm traveling with my dad this time. And really, falling isn't that scary, once you get over the splatting on the ground thing…_ Marik groaned again. He stood up, but he immediately felt dizzy afterwards, he shook it off and decided to lie down on the bed. His eyes started to close, and he drifted off to dream-land.

* * *

Meanwhile Bakura was thinking heavily. He had never cared so much about anyone being mad at him before. Usually he just shrugged it off, "Oh look," he would say, "Another guy is mad at me, oh well, like that's never happened before." But it was different with Marik. No matter how much he hated to admit, Marik was different. In some way, some how, he became more than just an insignificant person like he thought of every one else. He became more than just another person you pass on the street, or some guy you talk to because you're bored, or that stranger you have to talk to and work with because you need their help. He was more than that. Somewhere along the line, Marik had turned into a friend.

Maybe even more than a friend.

Bakura rubbed his temples. He was not going to think that way anymore. He started thinking about what he knew about Marik's dad.

"_When my dad found out about the candy, he threw it all away." "Let's just say, my dad's the most horrible person in the world." "You'd be afraid of heights too if your dad hung you by your foot on top of a pyramid when you were five-years-old!" _

Based on this, Marik's dad seemed like a really bad person. I mean, who dangles a five-year-old off the side of a pyramid? Even Bakura wouldn't do that. At least not to a five-year-old.

_If I ever find Marik's dad I think I'll kill him,_ Bakura thought. Then he searched more on Google.

About ten minutes later, Bakura was smiling in triumph. He stood up and walked into the bedroom. He saw Marik laying on the bed sleeping. Only he did not look good. His face was red like he had a fever.

"Marik?" Bakura said. Marik's eyes started to open. He looked up. "Oh, hey Bakura," then his head fell back on the pillow with his eyes still open slightly.

Bakura rushed forward and put his hand to Marik's forehead, although, this caused Marik's face to turn more red, and Bakura's eyes went wide. He took his hand away. "You're burning up!"

"It's no big deal, it'll go down."

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "Oh really? Stand up."

Marik stood up, but he looked like he was about to collapse. Bakura helped him back onto the bed, then he left to get the thermometer. He shoved it in Marik's mouth causing Marik to glare at him.

"I'm fine!" he insisted.

"Stop talking." Bakura tapped his foot, waiting for the electric thermometer to beep, because he was not a patient man, he never was.

When the thermometer beeped, Bakura looked at it. It was at 37.8 degrees Celsius(100 degrees Fahrenheit). Bakura scowled. "You are not fine, you're sick."

Marik turned onto his side, "It'll go away," he said carelessly.

Bakura rolled his eyes. Marik could tell Bakura didn't believe him, so he stood up and started walking, but he tripped after taking a few steps. Luckily, Bakura caught him by the waist just before he hit the floor and put him back on the bed. He couldn't help but notice how muscular Marik's chest was, and Marik's face turned just a little redder. "You should sleep some more," Bakura said, and then he left, closing the door softly behind him. Marik stared at the doorway, wondering why Bakura seemed to care about him.

But hey, he wasn't complaining.

* * *

Bakura came back in the room after a little while with some soup. Marik had just woken up so Bakura shoved the soup at him, "Eat it," he said.

"I'm not hungry."

Bakura scowled, "I already made the soup, you're eating it."

"I didn't ask you to make the soup."

"Too bad, eat it or die."

"But if I eat it I'll die anyway won't I?" Marik said with a smirk.

Bakura's eye started twitching again. "Eat. It."

Marik too the soup and the spoon, "What did you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything to it."

Marik shoved the spoon at him, "You eat it first then."

Bakura rolled his eyes and ate some of the soup. "There! Happy now princess? Is there anything else I can get you? Water from the Fountain of Youth maybe?"

Marik shook his head and ate some of the soup. His eyes went wide. "This is delicious!"

"It's Ryou's recipe, of course it's delicious."

"Was he a chef part-time or something?"

"No, he just liked cooking." Marik ate more soup. "So listen" Bakura said while looking at his fingernails, "About your fear of heights, I didn't know about your dad." He didn't say anything after that.

Marik slowly took the spoon out of his mouth, "…Are you apologizing?"

"No, I'm just saying I didn't know," Bakura said still looking at his fingernails with a bored expression on his face.

Marik's mouth slowly formed a smile, "Apology accepted Bakura," he ate some more soup.

"By the way, pack your things by next week."

Marik looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because we're going to Pegasus's island."

Marik began to pale, "How are we getting there?"

"Boat."

"Boat?"

"Yup, I bought a boat."

Marik was confused, "Why did you buy a -" his mouth slowly formed a goofy grin.

Bakura stopped looking at his fingernails and scowled at Marik. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Did you buy a boat just so I wouldn't have to ride a plane?"

"Of course not, don't be so conceited. He probably wouldn't allow planes to land on his island anyway."

Marik smiled, "Thanks 'Kura."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Just pack your things," he said and then he left. But as soon as he had closed the door, he smiled.

As soon as Marik had finished the soup, he got up and found all of his clothes. He put them in a pile and then put them in his duffel bag. All the while smiling. _So Bakura actually _can_ be kind._

* * *

(1): This equals $359.10... You call that easy?

(2): For those of you who don't know or forget, yami no game means game of darkness.

REPLYING TIME!

**ThatsWhatCheeseSaid:** I felt so happy after reading your review =) I'm glad I could make you squeal with joy =) And thanks, I really tried to make the Christmas special funny, I'm glad I succeeded! ^^ I also like Bakura's reaction to Bakura's cat-form, I had so much fun writing that XD  
I'm glad you love drunk Marik, because I do too, I just don't want to do that too much because I'm thinking of Marik's health… AND that would be so great if you reviewed every chapter! =) Your reviews mean so much to me TT_TT They make me smile :D  
And yes! May the power of thiefshipping give me a role! XD Thanks!

**MimeGirl69:** I'm glad you like the chapter! And you're right, that would be one kooky way to scare your neighbors O.o I could just imagine it… XD

BTW, recently, I found a cite where I can actually READ the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga (I'm so super special awesomely happy that I found it and it's really different from the book…) and there was this one part where Kaiba and Yami are dueling and Kaiba says, "Yugi, dueling with you (next panel, Kaiba wearing a creepy smile) makes my heart beat faster," and me, being the fan girl I am, stared at the screen like this: O.o I almost screamed in terror because that is one couple I do _not _support. (Sorry prideshipping fans, I just don't see it happening.)


	14. Day One

Okay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! But before that, I have some other stories that I suggest you read =) That is, if you like thief shipping, which I know you all do, or else you wouldn't be reading this, would you? The stories are:

**Domino Institution, **by **xXI****. Hate. TwilightXx **- Summary: Between his abusive dad and his urges to break the law, Marik's life sucks. One day, he's caught stealing and is sentenced to community service at the local whacky-house, where he meets Bakura, an insane boy. Can they help each other? AU, Thiefshipping.

**Heroes and Thieves** by** That's What Cheese Said** - Summary: Ryou is a seemingly crazy boy and runs away from his home, as no one believes that he's normal and meets an angel. Meanwhile, the angels are losing the war. HORRIBLE SUMMARY I KNOW! RyouXMalikXBakura threesome goodness, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, SO NYEH!And last but not least:

**The Only Exception** by **Elle-L** - Summary: Two-shot showing how putting Malik into the same situation twice with two very different people can have interesting results. First chapter is theifshipping, second is angstshipping. Funny how things can start the same, go so differently and end the same.

I really like these stories very much, I love them to the very depths of my heart and I think you all will too. They are very good stories. Very _very _good stories. I hope they continue with them because I want to keep on reading them.

Well, on to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: Day One

Marik, Bakura, and Yugi were playing a board game in Bakura's kitchen. Marik and Bakura were already packed for the trip to America via the boat, and Yugi had called earlier asking if he could come over. He had sounded a little upset, so Marik had said, "Sure!" Besides, Marik was starting to get bored again.

"Yay! I won!" Yugi cheered like a little kid.

Marik chuckled a little bit, and even Bakura smiled a little.

"Yugi," Marik said, "You've won the past three games, it's not really a surprise anymore."

"I could lose at any time," Yugi said.

Bakura rolled his eyes because he knew that wasn't true.

"Want to play another game?" Yugi asked.

"How many did you bring anyway?" Marik replied.

"Um… let's see… one, three, five, seven!"

"Seven?" Bakura asked, "That's a lot of games there Yugi, why so many?"

Yugi laughed nervously and brought out another game. Marik looked at him worriedly, "Is something wrong Yugi?"

Yugi looked down, "Me and Anzu got into another fight…"

"Oh…" Marik said. Bakura just shrugged it off and started to help set up the board game.

You see, Marik knew more about this than Bakura did because Yugi had been calling here a lot recently (and since Bakura didn't like answering his phone) and had been telling Marik about his problems. He hadn't repeated Yugi's problems to Bakura however, so he was left in the dark. But Bakura probably preferred it that way, he liked the dark.

So anyway, Marik knew that this was about the fifth fight they have had this week and that Yugi was getting really depressed about it. What he didn't know however, is what Yami said to Yugi in his mind. He would say things like this:

~~~{FLASHBACK}~~~

Yugi is lying on his bed depressed, looking up at his ceiling.

"_You know Yugi,"_ Yami said,_ "you and Anzu have been fighting a lot recently, maybe it's time you moved on."_

_But, I really like her…_

"_Yugi, it's time you moved on. It's obvious that you're starting to get annoyed with her."_

_But -_

"_Yugi, if you can honestly tell me that you're not annoyed with her, even a little bit, then I'll leave you alone."_ Yugi was about to tell Yami that he wasn't annoyed with her, but he couldn't. He couldn't lie to Yami.

_Okay, I'm getting a little annoyed…_

"_See? Besides, I'm sure there are plenty of people who like you."_

Yugi scoffed, _Yeah right, who could like a weakling like me?_

"_You are not a weakling! You just believe that things can be solved without violence. That's not weak, that's brave! Most people would either just start fighting blindly or run away if things got to complicated. You actually try to solve the problem, I think that's amazing."_

Yugi blushed, _You really think so?_

"_Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Yugi."_ Yugi smiled.

~~~{END FLASHBACK}~~~

Yes, Yami would usually say something like that.

So they played the board game, and Yugi decided to leave because he didn't want to be such a bother. Marik ensured him that it was no trouble, but when Yugi looked at Bakura, he could tell he should go home.

It's not like Bakura didn't like company, he just didn't like company that stayed for a long time.

Marik sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He started flipping through the channels and Bakura sat down next to him. "Anything good on?"

"No, there never is."

"Yeah, it's all repeats and crap."

"I know! Did you see that show about that kid who could turn into animals?"

"Yeah, what was that even about?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm surprised it lasted a week."

"I know!" Marik said, then he started laughing, "Did you see that one show about the guy who would clean out really messy closets and throw away the junk?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why that's even still going. How does that interest anybody?"

"I don't know, but he once found a raccoon in a guys closet."

"Seriously?" Bakura asked, genuinely surprised.

"Seriously!" Marik said while laughing, "When does the boat arrive in the harbor anyway?"

"They said they'd call when they got the boat in."

"Okay."

Bakura smirked, "You're not afraid of water are you?"

"You're not afraid of water are you?" Marik said in a mocking tone, "No, I'm not afraid of water." _Even thought my dad threatened to drown me many times, but I know those were empty threats, _Marik thought_._

"That's good," Bakura said, grinning evilly.

Marik raised his eyebrow, "Why is that good?"

"No reason."

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Marik, maybe you should get your eyes examined."

"Maybe you should get your head examined."

"Ooh, great comeback, that _totally _isn't the oldest one in the book." Marik stuck his tongue out at him.

"How long will the trip take?" Marik asked.

"I'm thinking about three days, if the weather cooperates."

"Three days?"

"Yeah."

"…That's a long time…"

"Not really," Bakura said. Then he felt like he was sitting on something. He reached under the couch cushion and pulled out a blue notebook. "What's this?" he asked, even though he could guess the answer.

"Oh," Marik said as he felt distress rise in him. That was his book, full of all of his drawings, which he really did not want Bakura to see. His plan had been to grab it as they left through the door and hastily shove it in his duffel bag. He tried to sound nonchalant so Bakura would give the book back, "That's mine." He reached for it, but Bakura held it away.

"What's in it?" he asked curiously.

"Just some random scribbles, nothing important," Marik lied.

"Really? Then why are you trying so hard to get it back?" Bakura said as he held the book farther away. Marik kept reaching for the book, but it was always out of reach.

"I want it back so that I have something to do on the boat trip."

"You know, you're a pretty good liar, but not good enough." Bakura stood up and started flipping through the book. He stopped on one picture. A picture of Marik surrounded by two girls and a boy. Bakura assumed that it was his family, and he couldn't help but notice that there was no dad in the picture.

He also noticed that the picture had perfect detail.

He had thought that it was a photograph when he first opened the book, but if you looked closely you could see the pencil marks. But it was like looking for darker bits of black in a sea of black. The pencil lines were smooth and focused. Perfected and neat. All the lines connecting to make on big picture, one soul piece of perfect harmony on paper. It took Bakura's breath away, and rarely anything did that. Actually, nothing did that.

He flipped through some more pages quickly, noticing that every page had the same detail and photographic likeness of the first, all the while dodging Marik, who was still trying to get the book.

Bakura noticed that none of the pictures were in color and that kind of disappointed him because imagine what Marik could do with color! However, he only wondered this briefly, because then he saw a picture that was possibly the most amazing one in the book. Not because of the detail (which was still very good) but because of what the picture was of.

It was a picture of Bakura.

Bakura stared at the picture. _Why the hell did Marik draw me? _He thought. He looked closer, it appeared to be a picture of him reading, only he was _smiling_. Not a smirk, not an evil grin. Just a plain, happy smile. Bakura stared at the picture in disbelief. _I never made such an idiotic face_! Bakura flipped to the next page, expecting to find another picture of Marik's sister, but instead found another picture of him. This time, he was staring at a window with a look of deep thought.

Bakura figured that was the last of them, but he flipped some more pages, and saw about five more pictures of him.

Bakura felt a small tingling of happiness well up inside him, though he hid it of course.

During all of this, Marik was still trying to get the book, but it ended up with Marik reaching for the book with Bakura holding him back by his forehead. Bakura showed Marik one of the pictures of him, "Why are there so many pictures of me in here Marik?" he said with a smirk. He took pleasure in watching Marik's face heat up, and then he said, "Because… because… I was bored…"

"So you drew me?"

"I figured if I could draw your ridiculous hair cut I could draw anything."

"Oh really?" Bakura said, enjoying every second of this, "Are you sure you're not drawing me because you can't get me off your mind?" he asked seductively.

Marik's face burned as he said, "If that's the case, do you keep torturing me because you don't know how to express love?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and threw the book at Marik's head. "Please, I act like this towards everyone, don't think you're special. The pictures are pretty boring by the way, you should add some color."

Marik stuck his tongue out at Bakura, but was glad he got the book back.

Bakura walked past him to go into the kitchen and said, "Try to control your blushing face," as he did so. Marik glared at him, but did try to make his face go back to its normal color.

Bakura was in the kitchen making sure he had packed enough food for the trip. All the while he couldn't stop smiling. _Hmm… So, Marik drew some pictures of me eh? I wonder what that means?_ This time, he actually thought that maybe Marik liked him, but then he chuckled, _That's impossible, he probably already likes someone else anyway. Wait, why do I care?_

* * *

Bakura had on his day attire and he and Marik were walking to the harbor. Marik was looking forward to the boat ride. Being in the open air, relaxing outside, maybe get a darker tan. You see, Marik had experience with boats, with all the traveling his family did, he had ridden a boat many times and even drove one thrice. He liked the way the boat moved through the water, and he was looking forward to driving this boat as well. But the best part about this boat trip, all he had to do to escape Bakura was to go out in the sunlight. He smiled.

Bakura was looking forward to the boat ride too, but only because he had good memories of boats and water. As long as he could remember, water had been his best friend in all situations.

Anyway, soon they got to the boat. It had two levels, below deck and above deck. It was fairly sized, small enough to be able to maneuver easily (on deck and in the water), but big enough for you not to feel claustrophobic or cramped.

Marik looked at Bakura, "How much did that thing cost?"

"Not much," Bakura said carelessly.

"Really?"

"Marik, I'm rich, this thing barely made a dent in my account."

"I thought writers didn't make much money?"

"We don't, but I don't need to eat or really need anything else, so I have a lot of money saved up. Not to mention that fan girls keep sending me, or should I say Ryou, money and other gifts."

"Why does Ryou have so many fan girls?"

"I don't know, but the number of his fan girls practically doubled when I released my first horror novel. They thought that he could be kind, sensitive, and manly, but really he's a weakling."

"Is anyone who's nice a weakling to you?"

"Of course. Now we better get going," Bakura went inside the boat and Marik followed. They went below deck to store the food away. When they went below deck, they were met with a small room with cupboards. Bakura started putting the food and water away, and Marik wanted to check out the rest of the boat. There were two doors on the other side of the storage room, one lead to the bathroom and the other led to a bedroom. The only way you could tell was that there was a bunk-bed in there. Marik looked into the cramped room with uncertainty, and then realized something. "Bakura?"

"Yes?" Bakura said absently, _Where is that other can of peaches?_ he thought.

"There's only one bedroom."

"Yeah, so?" Bakura said, still not paying attention.

"…So we'll both sleep in here?"

"Yes!" said Bakura, for he had finally found the can of peaches he had been looking for. He turned to Marik, "Wait, what did you say?" he asked.

"There's only one room."

"Yeah, there is."

"… So we're sleeping in the same room?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "I occupy it during the day, and you occupy it during the night. So simple, even an idiot like yourself should have figured it out."

Marik stuck his tongue out at Bakura and walked into the bedroom. Bakura chuckled, had Marik always been so childish? It was kind of funny. He walked in the bedroom and said, "I call top bunk."

Marik looked at him, "Why do you get top bunk?"

"Because I bought the boat."

"That doesn't earn the right to top bunk."

"Last I checked, it does."

"Whered'ya check? In a hole?"

"I'm taking top bunk Marik."

"Fine, but I get to pilot the boat, and from now on, you have to refer to me as Captain Marik."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Marik, I'm not calling you "Captain."

"Fine, whatever you want 'Kura-kitty," he said, and then left to go drive the boat.

Bakura laid down on the top bunk. The truth was, he had no idea how to drive a boat. He was actually planning on making Marik drive it anyway.

* * *

Marik was looking at a map, trying to figure out where to go. "Let's see… we're about here… so, full speed ahead!" he called. No one answered him. He sweat dropped and went to the controls. It was a motorboat, so it had a little hutch over all of the controls on the top deck. He pressed on the gas and the boat sped forward. He smiled. He loved this feeling. It felt like he was flying, only closer to the ground. He chuckled at himself and put the boat on autopilot. (1). He walked to the front of the deck and looked out at the sea. The salty air whipped his hair back and forth and he could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin as the wind sprayed droplets of water on him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He sighed contentedly and thought of his first boat ride.

~~~{FLASHBACK}~~~

"_Isis!" a ten-year old Marik called, smiling brightly, "Look at the sea!" He stared out at the ocean with the light that all children have in their eyes._

_Isis smiled, happy that Marik could smile so brightly, despite their horrible dad. "Yes Marik, isn't the sea magnificent?"_

"_Do you think we'll see a dolphin?"_

"_Maybe," said a deep voice. It was Marik's brother, Rishid. "If the dolphins decide to show up."_

_Marik let out a happy laugh, "I've always wanted to see a dolphin," then he realized something, "Rishid, aren't you supposed to be driving the boat?"_

_Rishid smiled, "Well, yes, I'm supposed to be."_

"_Rishid! Go back to the controls before dad catches you!" Isis said._

_Rishid laughed, "But I wanted to teach my younger brother how to pilot a boat."_

_Marik smiled even more brightly, "Really? Yatta!"_

"_But what if dad sees you?" Isis asked worried for her brother's safety._

"_Not to worry," said another female voice, "You're dad took some pills so that he could catch up on his sleep. He won't be awake for a few hours."_

_Marik hugged his mom, "Arigatoo Okaa-san!"_

_She hugged him back, "You're welcome Marik, now go have fun kids."_

_They ran off to the controls. Rishid started teaching Marik how to pilot the boat and Isis watched with a smile. _

"_Look at me! I'm driving a boat!" Marik called overjoyed. _

"_Marik, look," Rishid pointed at the side of the boat and Marik looked. He smiled, there were dolphins swimming next to the boat. _

"_Dolphins! Rishid, take over!" Marik said as he ran to the dolphins. One of the dolphins was swimming on top of the water so that it looked like he was walking on top of it. Marik reached out and patted it's head. "Nee-chan, it's so smooth!" Isis smiled at her younger brother. _

_The dolphin Marik was petting went back under water and jumped out again, creating a bridge of water that lasted for a few seconds and then went back to join the ocean. The dolphins began to put on a show. They jumped in the air, they swam about, and some walked on water again. Marik looked at the scene with a feeling of pure joy. Isis, Rishid, and their mother were watching the dolphins as well. They all laughed at Marik's childishness. _

"_Okaa-san, can I swim with the dolphins? _PLEASE_?"_

_She laughed, "I'm sorry Marik, but I don't think you should."_

_Marik pouted, but smiled and laughed again when a dolphin splashed him. Eventually the dolphins left, and Marik waved at them, "Bye bye dolphins!" As soon as he couldn't see the dolphins anymore he ran back to the controls. But then he looked at his sister._

"_Isis, don't you want to pilot the boat too?" Marik asked._

"_Oh no, I could never -" Marik pushed her towards the controls, "Marik!"_

"_Come on Onee-chan, have fun!" She grabbed the controls. Luckily she had been paying attention when Rishid had been saying how to drive the boat, or else she would have just stood there._

"_Full speed ahead!" Marik called. Everyone laughed._

~~~{END FLASHBACK}~~~

Marik sighed. That was one of the happiest moments of his life. He hoped he could make another one like it. Marik burst out laughing, as if Bakura could laugh happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakura was resting in the bedroom. He was trying to give his mind some rest, he had been thinking too much lately. He figured he deserved some down time. He lay there quietly for a long time, then he heard something he thought he'd never hear again. Ryou's voice.

"Wha…? What's going on?" He heard Ryou say inside his mind.

Bakura smirked, "Hey there Ryou, did you get enough beauty sleep?"

"Wha, wait, who are you? What's going on?"

"My name is Bakura, and right now, you're inside the Millennium Ring."

"Millennium- you mean the necklace my dad gave to me?"

"Yes."

"But-you-you were, inside this?"

"Very good Ryou, you're catching on quickly."

"But, how am I inside it?"

"Only your spirit is, I'm in control of your body right now."

"Huh? I'm, I'm so confused right now…"

"Not to worry, you won't remember anything." Ryou was about to say something, but then he felt sleepy.

"You, you're doing this?"

"Yes, you see, my mind is much stronger than yours, so I can overpower you at any time. Sweet dreams," he said the last part with fake sweetness. He chuckled, it had been so long since he had heard Ryou's voice that he had forgotten that he was real. He sighed, he hasn't had to overpower Ryou since all those years ago, when Ryou was still living back at home and Bakura had taken his body out for a little joy ride. It amazed him that Ryou still didn't know who he was, of course, he probably would never find out, for Bakura had absolutely no intention of letting Ryou take over - ever.

Bakura smirked, and his eyes happened to glance towards the window. His eyes went wide. It was already dark outside. Bakura looked at his watch. Eight-o-clock. Bakura stretched and decided to go above deck.

He walked up the stairs and saw Marik lying down on the deck, looking up at the stars. Bakura walked up next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be driving the boat?"

"Autopilot," Marik said airily.

"I see." He stood there, watching Marik, who was looking at the stars like they were the new big thing. He tried not to smile, Marik just looked so much like a little kid that it was hilarious.

"Me and my brother and sister used to love watching the stars," Marik said suddenly, almost as if he was talking to himself, "Although, I think I enjoyed it the most, sometimes I had to drag Isis outside to watch them with me. Although it's not my fault I didn't get to see the stars for the first 8 years of my life." Marik didn't say anything after that, so Bakura asked, "Why didn't you see the stars?"

"My father kept me inside a pyramid, he said it was for vampire training. I think he just wanted to release his anger. He did teach me a lot of things though." Marik sighed.

Bakura had no idea what to do, so he laid down next to Marik and looked at the stars too.

"There's the Big Dipper," Marik said as he pointed, "And there's the Little Dipper."

"What's that one?" Bakura said as he pointed in a random direction.

"That one?" Marik pointed.

"Yeah."

"That's Orion's belt," he smiled, "My sister taught me the constellations, I've never forgotten them."

It was silent for a little bit.

"Where's the North Star?"

"There," Marik pointed right in front of them. He sighed again, "I wish I could go up there, see the stars, look down at everything and see the beauty that is Earth, but I'd probably be too afraid of falling." He turned to smile at Bakura, and he met his gaze. They looked into each others eyes for a while, until they both broke the connection.

Marik coughed and pointed again, "There's Draco, he's a dragon."

"You know, I've never understood the constellations."

"How so?"

"I never understood how people came up with these pictures, I mean some of these constellations don't look anything like the pictures they're supposed to be imitating. It makes no sense."

Marik laughed, "Yeah, I never understood that either, but the stars sure are bright here." He brought his arm down to the side of him, and his hand brushed Bakura's softly. They both recoiled and blushed ever so slightly, because they both remembered when Bakura had kissed Marik. The only difference was, one thought it was a dream.

They sat in silence. Bakura found himself admiring the stars, they _were _pretty. The way they shined in absolute darkness, they shined on their own. He stared at them for a while, until Marik said, "You know -" he cut off.

"Know what?" Bakura asked.

"Never mind, I was speaking without thinking."

"Isn't that how you always talk?" Marik still didn't budge. "Don't make me turn into a cat."

Marik looked at him, "How would that make me tell you anything?"

Bakura chuckled, "You're really asking me that question?"

"What?"

"The last time I was a cat, you wouldn't stop holding me."

Marik's face went red, "I like cats… And that still doesn't explain why I would tell you anything in cat form."

"Fine, then maybe I will turn into a cat -"

"Go ahead, you won't get anything out of me."

Bakura chuckled darkly as he changed into a cat. He widened his eyes and tried to look cute (which wasn't hard, considering his cat form was already cute) as he looked at Marik, who started to twitch. _Don't pet him,_ Marik thought, _whatever you do, don't…_ Marik reached out and pulled him up to his chest. Bakura let out a surprised (and somehow cute), "Myew!"

Marik was smiling, "You're so fluffy!" He looked him in the eyes, "Who's the cutest cat in the world? You are!" He had completely forgotten that this cat was Bakura. Bakura was about to remind him of that, when Marik put Bakura down next to him and started petting him. Bakura froze, and he found himself purring. Being petted felt so good right now… He closed his eyes and laid down, and Marik laughed quietly. This continued for a while, until Marik sighed, and then said, "Okay, you win. I was going to say that I've had a pretty fun time with you Bakura, even with all the torment you put me through. It was still better than my dad."

Bakura opened his eyes and looked at Marik. He was slightly happy to hear Marik say that, and he was about to get up and change back into his human form when Marik kissed him on the top of his head.

_I guess I could stay like this a little longer…_ Bakura thought as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

(1): You know I don't know the first thing about boats right? So I have no idea if boats have autopilot.

Hope you liked this chapter! I had such fun writing the star scene. ^^ 'Kura-kitty is so much fun :P I have a cat at home and she absolutely will not tolerate petting, so I'm jealous of Marik right now X( Also, I've decided to go ahead with the Puzzleshipping, and, I might, _might,_ make Ryou take over for a little bit. MIGHT. I'm not sure yet, I just wanted to give you a heads up. :)

~~~REPLYING TIME!~~~

**ThatsWhatCheeseSaid: **Thank you so much! That is the greatest compliment to me =) Also, when 'Kura was nice, which did you do? Just wondering… Also, I can't wait to write more about the boat as well, I've had this boat trip planned since the beginning, just not what they would do on the boat… ^^ Also, thanks for reminding me about the cybernetic pets, I forgot about that XD The reason I would have screamed though is because I don't support prideshipping, I can _see _Yugi and Jounouchi, but not really, you know what I mean? But yeah, that cybernetic pet thing made me laugh XD And made me want to re-read/watch season 0...  
And yes, we should totally stab Marik's dad with a Twilight DVD =) That thing is full of bad actors…  
Also, hope you don't mind I stole the term "'Kura-kitty" ;)

**NamiFluffy: **Lol, thanks for catching that mistake XD I never would have noticed… Also I fixed it, obviously =)

**MimeGirl69:** Oh my gosh, thank you! I really try hard to keep this story going, and it's kind of hard to write romance for these two... just saying... And I have no idea what Marik's dad will do or even if he'll show up... I'm not that far yet in my planning... And like I said above, Ryou MIGHT appear, I don't want to get your hopes up in case he doesn't.

Thank you all, your reviews make me happy and make me want to continue this story, thank you all so much ^^ You guys are the best, literally.

Also: OMGosh! LittleKuriboh abridged the first episode of Season 0! WATCH IT! It's hilarious! But first you might want to read and/or watch the original first…

See you next time!


	15. Day Two

OMGosh! Okay, so recently, I've been reading this REALLY good fan fiction called "1st Labyrinth," by Queen Thief, and I recommend that you all read it! It is a _very_ good story, and I am sure you will love it just like I do. And, also, there is some slightly bad news that I have listed below this chapter… read the chapter before you read the news.

* * *

Chapter 14: Day Two

It was nighttime under a crescent moon, and Bakura was driving the boat. Luckily, Marik had decided to drive the boat really fast before he went to sleep, and Bakura had watched carefully and was now confident that he knew how to drive a boat. What he was more worried about was the sun, when it started to come up.

And no matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about last night.

It had felt, _nice,_ just sitting there. Looking at the stars. Usually that kind of thing bored him, but I guess with the right person…

He shook his head and tried to think of something else, but his thoughts went right back to last night. Being petted had felt so good, he wondered why, did all cats feel that way when being petted? Maybe cats have to be petted in a certain way? Or was it just Marik's love for cats that made it so desirable?

Or was it just Marik?

This was the thought that had been tormenting him for the entire night, ever since Marik had gone to bed. He couldn't get it out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he hit his head, no matter how many times he thought of something even more unpleasant to try and drown out his previous thoughts, it wouldn't escape his mind.

And what about what Marik said?

It had occurred to Bakura during his self-torment that Marik had opened up to him in a way. He had told him that he hadn't seen the stars or daylight for the first _8 years of his life_. That was something pretty big to tell someone. And, no one had ever opened up to him before, ever. He wasn't sure if he liked it. Could he make jokes about his 'grounding?"

Bakura shook his head, _Doesn't matter to me,_ he thought,_ I'm sure he knew right from the beginning that I was liable to make fun of him for it. It's his fault for telling me._ He scowled, _Why am I actually caring about _his feelings?_ I've never done that before, why start now? _Bakura sighed, and decided that he seriously should consider going to a psychiatrist to help him sort out his thoughts. He'd been thinking too much lately, he wished he could stop, but that just wasn't him. He had _always_ over-thought things, _always,_ and he had no idea how to stop now.

Suddenly, he heard something that startled him out of all of his thoughts.

"Hello?" he heard Ryou call, "Hello? CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"Watch it!" Bakura yelled at Ryou in his head, "You don't have to yell!"

"Finally! I broke through, you have no idea how hard it is to talk over all of your thoughts, not that that's a bad thing! Talking too much…"

"Stop apologizing! It's weak."

"Just because you apologize that doesn't mean your weak."

Bakura scoffed, "Of course it does! If you apologize, it shows that you were wrong, and if you were wrong, then that shows that you are weak and that you speak without thinking or that you can't say anything without double-checking yourself."

"Is that really what you think?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Of course it is! I'm not a weakling who can't say what's on my mind."

Ryou didn't say anything for a few minutes, during which Bakura's mind was racing again. How is Ryou able to talk to him? He had made sure Ryou fell asleep, did it only work for a little while? Had Ryou overpowered him? No, he should have been able to overpower him in his sleep, so why…?

"EXCUSE ME!" Ryou called.

Bakura cringed, someone yelling in your mind was like someone yelling in your ears, "WHAT?" he thought back irritably.

"I'm still here you know, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ignore me please."

"Oh, well excuse me for trying to _think_."

Bakura could tell Ryou wanted to say something, and Bakura was getting more and more agitated that Ryou didn't just spit it out, "Speak!" he finally commanded.

"Ah!" Ryou said, "Well… um…" he seemed hesitant to ask, almost like he was afraid, "I was just wondering, who was that?"

"Who?" Bakura asked.

"You know, that tan boy below deck, who was he?"

"Belo- oh, you mean Marik?"

"Yes, him. Who is he?"

"He's my business partner, he's helping me collect the Millennium Items."

"Oh…" Ryou wanted to say more, but was afraid to. He didn't want to offend anyone if his thinking was wrong. He didn't like to hurt or offend anyone, even if they did the same to him. But he was curious about something… "So… Marik… Do you like him?"

Bakura froze, then he said in an angry but controlled manner, "What makes you say that?"

"Ah!" Ryou said, realizing that he upset Bakura, "I didn't meant to pry or anything… It's just that, with the way you've been thinking…"

Bakura snapped his eyes open, "Exactly how long have you been awake?"

"Um… since you turned into a cat…"

"And, have you been listening to my thoughts that entire time?"

"Er… I didn't meant to… it just…"

Bakura growled, and Ryou felt afraid, he had no idea what Bakura could do to him, and he didn't intend on finding out anytime soon. He decided to change the subject.

"So! Um… About this necklace, how does it work exactly?"

"This 'necklace' has the power to transfer souls. I put mine in here when I was still alive, 5,000 years ago. I was trapped in here for a long time, until you put it on. I could've taken over your body at any time, but I hadn't felt like it back then." That was a lie, Bakura had taken over Ryou's body before, and he tried not to think about that so Ryou wouldn't pick it up. He wasn't sure how much of his thoughts Ryou could read, so he hoped it was enough.

"So… Whenever you take over, my soul goes inside the ring," Ryou said it more as a statement, as if he was trying to make himself believe it.

"That's what I said last night."

Ryou digested this. His dad had told him stories about how in ancient times people had put their souls inside things, so he didn't have a hard time believing Bakura's story. He just wasn't sure he liked being trapped in this necklace while he knew that some stranger who was supposedly from 5,000 years ago take control of his body. He tried to talk in a stern voice, "I'm going to take my body back now."

Bakura laughed evilly, "I'd like to see you try!" he continued to laugh, until he felt something change inside him. Ryou actually _was_ starting to take his body back! Bakura could feel Ryou's good, clean, pure soul replacing his. Bakura held him back, and he seemed to be winning and he smiled in triumph, but then Ryou tried extra-hard, and Bakura could only feel his head remaining. He pushed back against Ryou with all of his might, and eventually Ryou went back. Bakura then forced Ryou's mind to shut down (which wasn't hard, mentally fighting with Bakura had drained most of his energy), and Bakura tried to make sense of what had happened. Why had Ryou come out now? Why had he actually been able to put up a fight? He's known his host for a good few years, and was sure that he was a spineless weakling who only wanted to help people even if it hurt him in the process.

He massaged his temples and looked out onto the horizon. He saw that the sky was starting to turn purple. _That's my cue to leave._ He stood up, turned the boat on autopilot, and went below deck into the bedroom. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Marik sleeping, and he found himself involuntarily smiling, then he remembered Ryou's words, "_…Do you like him?"_ Bakura shook his head, and then he walked to violently shake Marik awake.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Marik said before he sat upright, opened his eyes and noticed that he had only been dreaming. He looked around and saw Bakura glaring at him with a fiercer look than usual. By this time he was used to Bakura's occasional mood swings, but this one looked more severe, so he asked "What the heck crawled in your cereal and died this morning?"

Bakura growled, and said, "Sun's out. Pilot the boat. NOW," then he went on the top bunk to try and figure out his many thoughts.

Marik stretched and said, "Did you put the boat on autopilot?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm gonna change first." He grabbed a pair of clothes from his duffel bag and went inside the bathroom. Bakura found his eye twitching, and he _swore_ he could see Ryou smiling slightly. He clutched his head and laid on his side so that he was facing the wall. _Okay, it's okay Bakura, just look at the wall and empty your thoughts, especially of what Marik's doing right now… GAH! _He hit his head in a vain attempt to rid his mind of his thoughts, although he knew that never worked, because if it did, then he would have done this many times before.

Anyway, he somehow managed to focus his thoughts on the boat's wood planking wall, busying his mind with thoughts like, "I wonder how old this wood is?" and "I hope the wood isn't rotted…" but soon, he heard Ryou's voice interrupt him again.

"You know," he said tentatively, "These forced thoughts are not as strong as your natural ones, maybe you should let your mind wander…?"

Bakura cussed under his breath, "I already let my mind wander too much, if I let it wander any more…" he didn't want to think about it, so he stared at the wall again, then his forced thoughts were shunned by a natural thought, "How are you speaking to me again?" he yelled in his mind as he sat up.

"Um… I can't explain it, but something keeps waking me up. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing every minute of your pathetic life. Why can't you blame other people? Or stick up for yourself? If it were me who was asked that questions, I would have responded with, 'Mind your own damn business!'"

"I don't think I can say that… Sorry."

"Ugh," Bakura groaned as he plopped back on the bed, "you're hopeless."

"I'm -"

"Don't even _think_ about apologizing _again_." Ryou was quiet, and then he tried to take over his body again. He pushed harder than he had ever pushed in his life, and when he opened his eyes again, he could feel his body as he sat up and he knew that he was back into it. However, using up so much energy trying to take his body back caused him to forget where he had been in the first place, and he now wondered where he was.

"Oh dear… This is bad…" he murmured just as Marik walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Bakura," he said, "What food do we have on this ship again?" he looked at the top bunk and was immediately shocked. On the top bunk was the messy white hair, the regular attire, but his face… his face was so _different. _Instead of looking evil and psychotic, the face looked innocent and kind. And the _eyes._ Before the eyes were a dark brown, having a reddish tint to them, but now they were a light, happy brown and they were so _round,_ and _huge!_ When you looked into them, you immediately felt like doing something kind. Marik was speechless. "B-Bakura…?"

"Oh!" Ryou said, not knowing what to do, "Um… hello there… would you mind telling me where I am?"

Marik was even more shocked by the voice coming out of this Bakura's mouth. It was laced with kindness interwoven with politeness, unlike the usual speech, which was laced with snide remarks and interwoven with rudeness. Marik blinked a couple times, and because of this drastic change in speech, he answered the question instead of wondering why he was asking it, "Um, you're on a boat, remember?"

Ryou closed his eyes, trying to remember. _A boat…_ he thought, _I faintly remember coming on a boat, but why?_ He was trying to figure this out, when he heard a harsh voice come inside his head, "Well, I must say, I didn't think you would be able to do that, but if you'll excuse me I'm taking this body back!" Then Ryou felt a darkness enveloping him, and he couldn't help but have a feeling of déjà vu. Hasn't this happened before? Darkness… coming into me… His eyes went wide as he remembered everything that had happened to him. He gasped, but it was too late, Bakura had taken control again. He looked at his hand and sighed in relief, then he noticed the expression on Marik's face.

For Marik, this transformation was far more fantastic. He watched as Ryou's eyes seemed to change shape and give them a more square-like quality, and he saw the innocent face give way to a more hardened face, and then he saw the eyes open and the reddish tint was back.

Needless to say, he was staring at Bakura with a confused, awed (and slightly freaked-out) expression, with his mouth gaping and his muscles all slacked. Bakura looked at Marik, trying to recall the last thing that was said, and when he couldn't recall it, he narrowed his eyes and said, "What are you waiting for? Pilot the ship!"

Marik shook his head and walked upstairs in a daze, still trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

As soon as Marik was out of ear-shot, Bakura sighed and plopped back down on the bed. He scrunched up his face, and put his "sleeping-spell" on Ryou, this time determined not to let him wake again.

* * *

Marik was above deck behind the controls. He was driving the boat, but he couldn't help but wonder what the hell had just happened with Bakura. Maybe he was just incredibly bored and this was his way of dealing with it. He seemed to enjoy messing with the blonde's head. But surely Bakura wasn't _this_ good of an actor? I mean, he could obviously act kind and polite, but how could he change his facial features? And the voice, before when Bakura had acted like that, his voice still had a touch of it's old roughness. But this one wad devoid of all evil, of all unkindness… the exact opposite of Bakura's.

He shook his head. _Maybe I just half-dreamed it… wouldn't be the first time I've dreamt something weird._ He looked out at the sea, and decided he should check the map to make sure he was going in the right direction. He took out his compass and map that he kept under the captain's seat and started reading the map. He was going the right way, just like he had thought. He sighed. This was kind of boring now that he was older… He wondered why it wasn't when he was younger. _I was such a weird kid back then, _he thought. He looked back at the sea, wishing that he would see those dolphins again. He shook his head, but no sooner he did that when he saw water fly up above the boat and splash back into the water.

He stared at where the water had been, then put the boat on auto pilot and rushed to the side of the boat. He looked over the side and saw a pod of dolphins. He smiled like he had all those years ago, and when the dolphin started to walk on the water again, he laughed like he had back then. He held out his hand and the dolphin went under it, allowing him to feel the smoothness that had surprised him all those years ago. Then he felt a splash of water hit his face, and he had to wipe it off with both hands. But while he was wiping the water away from his eyes, he heard a male voice say, "Ahoy! Could your vessel maybe take a different course?" Marik looked out were the voice had come from, and saw a muscular, tan, black, spiky-haired, man riding a dolphin with his shirt off. Marik was staring at him (because he was riding the dolphin) and he called back, "Why?"

"Because!" the man said right before the dolphin went under the water, he continued his sentence when the dolphin surfaced again, "This is the dolphin's migration pattern, I came out here to make sure they got through safely!"

"If the dolphins are migrating, why are you riding one?"

"Because this is my pet!" he called, the dolphin went under water again and jumped up in the air, which is when he said, "I'm Tsunami Mako, what's your name?"

"Ishtar Marik!" Marik called before Mako landed back in the water.

"Well, Ishtar-san!" he said as the dolphin walked on the water again, "Could you turn this boat around?"

"To be honest, if I do that I might get lost."

"If you show me where your headed, I could find you an alternative route!"

"Ok!"

Mako's dolphin dived under the water and jumped back up into the air mere inches away from the boat. As the dolphin was still in the air, Mako jumped off and landed on the boat's deck. Marik wondered briefly if he could do that. Mako looked at him with a smile, "So," he began, "where are you headed?"

Marik took out his map and pointed to Pegasus's island. Mako looked at it, and then asked, "Do you have a sextant(1)?"

"Um, no…" Marik only had a slight idea what that was. Mako looked at him and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know the constellations would you?"

"Actually I would," Marik said proudly.

"Do you know their positions?" Mako asked hopefully.

"Yes, but that only helps at night."

"Yes yes, you're right. Hm, well, until it's night time, how about you follow me and Flipper?"

"Flipper?"

"My dolphin," Flipper made the sound all dolphins make at that time, almost as if to prove Mako's point.

Marik smiled, "That'd be great, but if you don't mind, I would like to do something first."

* * *

In the course of a half an hour, Marik was wearing trunks and was riding Flipper almost like a pro. "You're doing great!" Mako called from the water. He turned back to the boat, "Are you sure you don't want to ride Flipper too?" he called to Bakura who was driving the boat in his day attire (trench coat, hat, leather gloves, and sun-glasses, in case you forgot).

"No thanks," Bakura called back.

"He doesn't like to get wet," Marik said before Flipper dived under water, he barely had enough time to get another breath.

Mako laughed, "If you don't like to get wet then you shouldn't be on a boat!"

"Tell me about it," Bakura said, "Originally, I wanted to take a plane."

"Why didn't you?" Mako asked just as Marik and Flipper emerged and jumped about fifty feet in the air. "Woohoo!" Marik called.

Bakura found himself struggling not to smile, "I wanted to try riding a boat for a while," he finally answered Mako. _Besides, it was kind of worth it to see Marik acting so happy._ Bakura chuckled, and then stopped, realizing what he just thought. He turned his attention back to the boat, which was anchored right now, for Marik's dolphin-riding lesson. He remembered how he got stuck here above deck. Marik had come running down the stairs digging through his duffel bag, and Bakura had asked if the boat had sprung a leak or something, and Marik turned around with a smile saying, "I'm going to ride a dolphin!" Bakura didn't believe him at first, so he went above-deck, and when he saw all the dolphins, he was kind of stunned, but it didn't show on his face.

Then he had met Mako, and he had insisted that Bakura stay above deck to watch. "The dolphins are amazing!" he had proclaimed, "And it would be better if someone was watching the boat." So Bakura had stayed above deck, and he now wished, for perhaps the first time since he had become a vampire, that he could go out in the daytime again. He wanted to ride the dolphins too. He sighed, wondering if Yugi had found a cure yet. Then a splash of water woke him from his reverie. His eyes flashed open, and immediately spotted the culprit: a grinning Marik, who quickly dived back into the water. Bakura's eye started to twitch, he actually did hate getting his clothes wet, but it was fine if he was swimming. He shook off most of the water like a cat, and then walked to the side of the boat and leaned on the railing.

He called out, "Splash me again and your get a knife through your neck!" as soon as Marik surfaced again.

"Whatever you say 'Kura!"

"I mean it this time!" Marik laughed, and Flipper dived back under water. He did another super jump, and when they were at the peak of their jump, Marik jumped off of the dolphin and dived into the water himself. When he surfaced, he was grinning ear-to-ear, and he decided that he would try jumping on the boat next.

* * *

Marik, Bakura, and Mako were looking at the map. "By my calculations," Mako was telling them, "We are right here," he pointed to somewhere on the map, "the dolphins migrate along here," he traced a part of the water, which was what route Marik and Bakura were going to take, "So, since you don't have a sextant, you should go in a straight northwestern line to this island here," he pointed to a small island that you could barely see on the map, "and then go straight northwest and you'll be where you want to be."

"Thanks," Marik said as he took the map back.

"If I were you, I would go and get a sextant the moment I land, it'll be easier for your trip back."

"I think we'll do that," Bakura put in, wondering what the heck a sextant was and decided he'd find out later.

Mako smiled, "The dolphins and I appreciate you taking a different route, and if you ever get lost, just look at the constellations. Well, I'm off!" Mako jumped over the railing into the water, and was seen not a moment later riding Flipper back the way they had come. Marik wished that he owned a dolphin, riding them was so much fun.

Bakura was smirking, and he said as soon as Mako was out of earshot, "And you wonder why people call you a kid?"

Marik glared at Bakura, "I've always wanted to ride a dolphin," was all he said.

Bakura chuckled, "Whatever, I think I'll stay above deck for a while. Just to make sure you don't get us lost."

"I wouldn't get us lost, _you_ would get us lost."

"As if, I'm not the one who's a complete idiot."

"I know you don't _really_ know how to pilot a boat," Marik said smirking.

Bakura shrugged, "I know enough, and I'm not the one who lost us time by riding a bloody _dolphin_."

"You're just jealous."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's totally it."

"I know, thanks for admitting it." Bakura just walked away and sat down on the only other chair on the deck. He checked to see if Ryou was still sleeping, he was, so Bakura decided he could take a rest for a while. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to a land of dreams. Before he was completely asleep, he wondered briefly what the last dream he had was, it probably wasn't important anyway.

He started snoring softly, and while his guard was down, Ryou tried to take over again. He wanted to find out what was going on, and to see if he could stop it. He decided he should take back his life, since he now remembered what exactly had happened last year.

He was just having trouble figuring out how to do that. He had no idea how to continue from this point, he supposed he could still help search for the Millennium Items, but he wasn't sure how much of a help he'd be and he wasn't even sure _why_ Bakura was looking for them in the first place. He was still having trouble remembering some things. He put his hand to his head and just noticed how hot he felt. He started to take the gloves off, but then he felt a white hot sensation appear on his hand, and he put the glove back on. _What the, what's going on? Why is my hand burning?_ he cradled his hand, wondering why it hurt so much, and then he remembered that he was a vampire. His hand was really starting to hurt now, and he decided to go below deck to figure out what to do. However, he passed Marik, and you kind of notice a man wearing a trench coat cradling their hand walk by you. "Something wrong Bakura?"

Ryou looked at Marik and winced, "My hand…" he whispered. Since he whispered, Marik didn't hear the innocence in the voice, so he figured it was still Bakura, so he said, "Did you take off your glove?" Ryou nodded. Marik laughed, "And you call _me_ an idiot?" he laughed some more, but was shocked into silence when Ryou said, "Please… it hurts, how do you make the pain go away?" Ryou was starting to see colors swim before his eyes the pain was so bad. And this was only his hand, imagine if this white-hot burning sensation was all over his body? Ryou winced some more. Marik stared at him, _Please? _he thought, _Bakura never says please._ He knew something was wrong, so he left the controls and walked towards him. "You know how to end the pain, you just drink my blood."

"D-drink your b-blood?" Ryou was horrified at the thought of drinking someone's blood.

"Yeah… You've done this before, remember?" Marik had heard the innocence now, and was getting wary.

Ryou looked into Marik's eyes, but because of the sunglasses and the trench coat's high collar, Marik didn't see Ryou's expression very well.

But Ryou saw Marik perfectly.

He saw these brilliant violet eyes and an honest worried face, and Ryou figured that this "Marik," whoever he is, was probably a pretty nice guy, but he still couldn't just drink his blood out of the blue like this.

"Um…" Ryou found it hard to talk while looking at Marik, so he looked down, "I-I don't think I can do that…"

Marik raised his eyebrows just as Ryou cringed from his hand again. Marik sighed, then he reached inside his pocket and took out a Swiss Army Knife. Maybe it was the voice, but Marik knew that at this rate Bakura, or whoever this person was, was going to faint before he'd drink his blood, and he didn't want that, so he cut his wrist, wincing slightly at the pain, and held out his hand below "Bakura's" nose.

As soon as he smelled the blood, every cell in his body froze. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly right now. It smelled so good, it smelled better than any dish he had ever prepared in his life, but he still tried to resist. He didn't want to do something so, so, repulsive! Even so, he found himself leaning forward, until he eventually licked the blood from the cut and then bit down. Marik was surprised. Surprised how much it had taken for Bakura to finally drink his blood, but more surprised about how he felt about it. When Bakura drank his blood, (no matter how much he wanted to deny it) he actually _wanted_ Bakura to drink his blood. Honestly, it felt good, and not just afterwards. But when _this_ Bakura drank his blood, he just felt like it was, almost natural. Like he didn't care either way if his blood was sucked out or not.

He stared at this Bakura and wondered…

Meanwhile, Ryou couldn't believe what he was doing. He wanted to stop, he did, he really did, you must believe him, but he also wanted to drink more. It was just so delicious… Somewhere in him, he knew that blood was meant to taste good, he knew that, and somehow, he also knew that he had to keep drinking until the pain in his hand stopped. Somehow, that would heal him. So he continued to drink, until he felt the pain in his hand start to go away, and then he drank more, until his hand felt normal again. He stopped drinking, and then he remembered something, although it was more Bakura's memory than his. He remembered that Bakura only had to drink a little blood to feel better, and his burns had been worse than his, why did he have to drink more? But then he remembered something, something important.

It was something he wrote, something he wrote a long time ago.

A little book called, _A Vampire Story. _

And then he knew.

He only thought this for a second though, because Marik looked like he was about to fall over. Ryou reached to help him stand, but then he felt Bakura start to take over. And, was that a, a, _growl_ he heard? Ryou closed his eyes as he felt the darkness close in on him again.

Bakura opened his eyes and reached for Marik. He cussed under his breath, realizing that he couldn't sleep anymore, and then he sat Marik down on the driver's seat. He sighed, at least Marik hadn't fainted, that would have sucked. He scrunched up his face, remembering how he had felt when he found Ryou drinking Marik's blood. He had felt, _protective,_ like he didn't want anyone touching Marik- ever. And he had read Ryou's thoughts too. Apparently, Ryou has a thing for purple eyes… Bakura was slightly surprised when a protective growl escaped his lips. He shook his head, and then thought of Ryou's other thoughts. Apparently the blood was delicious, but… Bakura closed his eyes tight to try and think better. He had actually tasted what Ryou had tasted, and he remembered Marik's blood tasting much better than that, what does that mean? Shouldn't he taste the same to all vampires? Was Marik's blood only the most delicious to him? And what about how much blood had Ryou had to drink? Bakura had had worse burns than a hand, and he hadn't had to drink half as much as Ryou had to. Bakura groaned in frustration, then decided that he should test out these finding ASAP. He also knew that Ryou had thought of something else, but he had felt rage at how Ryou was drinking Marik's blood and didn't quite catch it… He opened his eyes and stared at Marik. After a few seconds Marik's eyes started to open, and he saw Bakura glaring at him with one hand on his hip.

"Finally you're awake Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap? You better have, because you need to keep driving the boat."

* * *

After a while, Bakura and Marik were arguing. "We should turn _left,_" Bakura was saying.

"No, we should turn _right,_" Marik argued.

"We are supposed to go around this island right? So we should go around them by turning left."

"We could just as easily go around the island by going the _right_ way."

"It's faster to go around the left way."

"How would you know? It's probably the same length." This fight had been going on for a while. Mainly because Bakura didn't want Marik to suspect anything about Ryou, so he figured he should argue with Marik about something stupid, luckily the island had acme up just in time. Before he had started arguing with Marik, he hadn't cared which way they went, but now he really wanted to turn left just because he wanted to be right.

Marik was still kind of freaked out by Bakura's mood swings. Did he just want to mess with his mind? Or is something wrong? He wanted to figure it out, but he couldn't, which made him irritable, which is why he was arguing about something so stupid. And he knew that Bakura wouldn't say anything, he would never admit if something was wrong. Honestly, he hadn't cared which way they went, he kind of just felt like yelling at Bakura. But the more he argued the more he wanted to go right.

SO they continued this idiotic fight, until the time came where they had to either turn _right_ or _left,_ and Bakura pushed Marik out of the driver's seat and turned the boat to the left. "Ha!" he called down at Marik.

"Bastard," Marik said angrily.

"Don't be such a baby," Bakura said as he got up and walked down below deck. As soon as he went into the bedroom, he took off his day attire and started yelling at Ryou.

"You _idiot,_" he thought, "Why did you take off your glove?"

"I forgot…"

"_Forgot?_ How could you _forget?_"

"I'm sorry…" Bakura cussed and laid down on the bottom bunk. He closed his eyes and started to make Ryou sleep again, to which Ryou said, "Wait!" Bakura stopped his spell.

"What?" he asked frustrated.

"Eto… it's just that… have you finished, _A Vampire Story_ yet?"

Bakura froze. "No, why?"

"… You should read the rest of it…" Ryou said before Bakura decided to make him sleep again.

* * *

Bakura was staring at the cover of _A Vampire Story,_ almost afraid to open it.

Almost.

He just didn't want to because he wasn't sure what he would find or if he would like it or not. He stared at the cover for a little longer, then decided to check his cell phone first.

He searched through his suitcase and found his phone. He turned it on, and no sooner than that it started to ring. This surprised him so much he dropped the phone, but he caught it before it hit the floor. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anyway, because he didn't really want to read the book just yet.

"Hello?" he said.

"Bakura-san?" said a female voice.

Bakura's eyes widened, he knew this voice, "Anzu?" he said surprised, "How the hell did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me the last time I came over, remember?"

"I did?" Bakura thought about it, and vaguely remembered doing that. "I guess I did, what do you want anyway?"

"Um, I just, wanted someone to talk to…"

"Did you and Yugi fight again?" Even though Bakura didn't know the whole story, he could tell that they had been fighting more than Yugi would have liked, considering how much he had come over to play games, so he just assumed.

"… Yeah…"

Bakura ran his hand through his hair, "How is that my problem?"

Anzu ignored that, and said, "It's just that, we've been fighting a lot lately, and I don't mean to, I just…"

Bakura sighed, realizing that he wasn't getting out of this easily. "What the hell could you two fight about anyway? You seemed like such a happy couple, it made me sick."

He heard Anzu sigh, "Well, it's just that… sometimes I feel like he's only trying to find a cure because he doesn't love m anymore."

"Why would you think that?" Bakura was genuinely curious.

"Because, he works all day and when he doesn't make any progress he gets really upset with himself, and…"

The phone line was silent for a little bit. Then Bakura said something that surprised Anzu, and himself, "Listen Anzu, I don't really know much about this sort of thing, but to me, you and Yugi seem perfect for each other, but that's just my opinion. I mean, you're a couple, you're bound to fight about _something_, whether it be stupid things or big things. You just need to work through it, try to see this from his point of view. He probably just wants to find a cure so that you can have your life back." The phone line was silent again.

"…Thanks Bakura-san, you may not think you know much, but you know a lot," Bakura heard Anzu hang up. He stared at the phone. _The reason I know so much…_ he thought, _No,_ he closed his eyes,_ that was in the past, I'll never see her again, just forget about it Bakura._ He turned his phone off. He wanted to save the battery for emergencies in case they needed something.

Bakura sighed, and finally opened up _A Vampire Story _again.

* * *

Bakura was staring at a certain page in his book with disbelief. He couldn't believe what was written there.

It was a conversation between the main character and another vampire.

"… I have a question…" the main character, Hanashima, said ata park at midnight.

"Shoot," a red-headed vampire answered.

"… You know, that girl I'm dating?" He was referring to a girl he had run into one night. She had been walking home from night school when Hanashima had run into her. He wanted to apologize, so he offered to buy her a coffee. She told him it was too late for coffee, but Hanashima insisted that he needed to apologize in some way.

They had been dating ever since.

"You mean Kineme?"

"Yeah, her…"

"What about her?"

Hanashima was silent for a while. "Why, why does her blood taste so good?"

"Because it's blood!"

"No," Hanashima got more serious, "her blood tastes better than anyone else's I've ever tasted. Why is that?"

The red-head stared at Hanashima. "This is just a legend," he said, "But some say that for every vampire, there is a human whose blood, is, _different_ somehow. This human's blood is the most desirable to that vampire, and they say there are certain, _perks_, that come with this human. For instance, only one drop of that human's blood will heal any wound a vampire has, and get rid of their thirst. We call these types of humans "Blood Packs," because of what their blood does."

"So your saying that Kineme is my Blood Pack?"

"If what you're telling me is true, yes." Hanashima was silent. The red-head sighed, rubbed his hand through his hair, and said, "There's more to these Blood Packs. For instance, you'll know yours is near because your mark will turn redder faster because your vampire body wants to taste the delicious blood. And, they say that if you drink your Blood Pack blood regularly, then they'll live as long as you do, at the same age you are. And, you can also heal their wounds or headaches or whatever by drinking their blood, so it's a win-win situation. Also, you'll also be very overprotective of you Blood Pack because you don't want anyone else taking your delicious supply of blood.

"However," Hanashima warned, "because this human's blood is so delicious, most vampires just end up killing them upon their first drinking, even though they only need a drop, they just want to drink more and more, until it's gone. But they say if you don't drain them right away, then this desire to drink more an more goes down after the first drinking. So if you keep your Blood Pack around, then it's very beneficial."

Hanashima was reeling, he wanted to know just one more thing. "What decides who your Blood Pack is? Is it just random? Or what?"

Hanashima looked up at the stars thoughtfully, "That is what has been confusing the most wise vampires for generations. Some think it is just random, but others, they think differently." He looked at Hanashima. "Some think that Blood Packs are chosen by their compatibility with you. In other words, they are "your perfect match."

At this point Bakura had closed the book. He didn't want to read anymore, he had already read more than he had wanted to. And even though the proof was right there, even though everything led to one, ultimate, final conclusion, he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that maybe, possibly, perchance, somehow in someway, Marik was his…

He threw the book against the wall, again not caring that it was a library book, and decided to go above deck to get some fresh air and clear his head.

He was walking up the stairs just as Marik was walking down them and they bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry 'Kura." Usually, Bakura would have liked to be called that, but with what he just read…

He didn't say anything, instead he just stared at Marik.

Marik looked at him as well, waiting for him to say something, and when he realized he wasn't going to, he said, ""I was just going down to tell you that the sun went away." Bakura still didn't say anything. Marik shuffled his feet, this silence was making him uncomfortable, so he walked past Bakura, but he cut the tip of his finger on something sharp. It was Bakura's fingernails.

"Ow!" Marik said, he looked at his slightly bleeding finger, "Look at this! When was the last time you cut your nails?"

Bakura was frozen, he had smelled the blood. He thought about how it was so delicious.

He thought about what he had just read.

He thought about how he wanted to drink some blood, but not all of it, even thought it was _so_ delicious.

He thought about what he had read.

He grabbed Marik's writs and brought his hand up to his face. He leaned forward, and gently licked the blood from Marik's finger.

Marik found the touch to be quite, pleasurable, and his body tingled with the pleasure, and his face heated up and he found that he couldn't speak.

After Bakura was satisfied that he had licked all of the blood from Marik's finger, he thrust Marik's hand in his face and said, "See? All better," then let go.

Marik looked at his finger. It _was_ completely better. Marik blinked disbelievingly. He looked at Bakura, "Did you know that would happen?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have done it," then he went back inside the bedroom. Marik looked at his finger for a little bit longer, then went back to the controls, slightly dazed and his face still slightly red.

Bakura was sitting up against the wall, cradling his head in between his hands. He was thinking about what had just happened, and he remembered what he had read.

He moved his right hand slowly to his left. He lifted up his shirt sleeve and looked at his mark.

It was completely clear.

He remembered what he had read.

He knew that he could no longer deny it, not when all the signs pointed to one explanation.

_Marik is my Blood Pack._

* * *

(1): A navigational instrument which replaced the astrolabe and was used for measuring the angle between the horizon and the sun or a star in order to find out the latitude (of a ship). I actually looked it up.

I hoped you liked this chapter… I really do…

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES!}~~~

**Bec:** Why thank you! =) I'm glad I'm improving! To he honest, I didn't really notice how I made them act in the first few chapters, I just write what I think sounds right to me. And I'm glad it's suspenseful, because I have a lot of ideas and plot twists for this story, although they might now be plot twists, they're still surprising. I try to be as funny as I can, although I think I fail at that =( Horribly… I'm glad I could lighten your day though! =)

Also, regarding the future Puzzleshipping… after I re-read my story, I realized something that was painstakingly obvious and was a MAJOR story sup-plot and I can't believe I forgot about it (considering I WROTE the dang story). So I probably won't do the puzzleshipping as the (incredibly long) explanation (and apology) below states. Why I originally changed to puzzleshipping though was because I didn't understand Anzu's POV, I mean, she likes Yugi, but she also like the Pharaoh and that just confused me, but I think I understand it better now…

Also, my friend told me that vampires can change into bats AND cats, and after I heard that I'm like, "Bakura is _totally_ a cat."

**MimeGirl69:**Lol, thank you! I'm glad the romance is good, because I thought it sucked… And yep, watching stars is classic, that's why I wanted to do it. And thank you for introducing me to "1st Labyrinth!" It's really good! =)

**That's What Cheese Said:** Yay! I made someone dance! ^^ And I'm sorry you're grounded, that really sucks. But I am slightly happy that you risk your dear life to read this fan fiction =) That makes me very happy… but please don't die, Because then I would never know how your fanfic ends!

Isis and Rishid _are_ very cool! I love how they always look after Marik. And I'm glad you liked the Princess of Doom! I had trouble coming up with what the Princess could do to torment people…

**NamiFluffy:** Lols, I'm glad you're a fan! =) And Domino Institution rocks.

* * *

Now for the bad news… I'm extremely sorry to say this... but I may not necessarily do the puzzleshipping... Again, I'm very sorry, it's just that I completely forgot about why I chose Yugi+Anzu pairing in the first place until I re-read my story, and if I change it now I sort of feel like I'm contradicting my own story... Again, very sorry to all of you puzzleshippers out there... I really am sorry... but it will make sense in the later chapters! I promise! TT_TT I feel so bad for changing my mind like this... Like, I feel really, really bad. Like my heart's a black hole and it's slowly sucking me into it, making me feel all heavy with guilt and sadness… I'm not kidding… I hope you all can forgive me…

So basically, what I'm saying is, I'm probably not going to do the puzzleshipping. If you want me to REALLY explain why, shoot me a review and I'll get back to you, because I have an actual reason (I'm not a flimsy writer, just a forgetful one) and I also have a TON of different plans of how this story could go. I could go this way, that way, up down, left, right, I have a ton of ideas, and only some of them I actually use. For example, I had a HUGE amount of ways the first bar scene could have gone… And I mean HUGE.

See you next time! And I hope you can all forgive me, it's just that I forget a lot of things all the time and I change my mind on a daily business, so I hope you can forgive me…

Basically I'm asking for forgiveness… PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME! (Starts crying uncontrollably and begging on the ground)


	16. Day Three

Woo! Another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15: Day Three

It was night-time, and Bakura was driving the boat, but he wasn't paying too much attention at all. He was thinking too much again, his thoughts coming one after another, not giving him time to stop or ponder his thoughts, like an automatic machine-gun going on rapid fire.

_Why is Ryou taking control? He shouldn't be waking up. What's waking him up? Is he getting stronger? If he is, how? And how many of my thoughts has he read? When did he first start to be aware of what's going on? Does Ryou like Marik? Why does the very thought make me angry…_

He tried to stop thinking, but this proved easier said than done. His thoughts seemed like they wanted to keep tormenting him, making him recall thoughts that he had tried to just put to the back of his mind.

Like how he felt every time Marik called him 'Kura.

Like how he felt every time Marik smiled.

Like how he had felt when he found out Marik had drawn pictures of him.

Like how he felt when he kissed Marik that one time…

Like how he felt when Ryou looked at Marik like that…

He growled recalling that last one. He sighed, and started to try and take control of his mind. If he couldn't stop from thinking, he could at least try and _control_ his thoughts, and actually try and figure stuff out.

_So maybe Marik is my… Blood Pack… But that doesn't mean anything, certainly not… It doesn't mean he's my… I mean, some people think it's just picked at random. Yes, that's it, it's just picked at random. Besides, the book _could_ be wrong, right? _Even though he said this, somehow he knew that the book was telling the truth, somehow… He opened his eyes remembering something. _When the hell did Ryou write that book anyway?_ He was tempted to wake Ryou and ask him, but he didn't want to risk it. What if he couldn't put Ryou back to sleep? Or it only lasted for a few seconds? No, he couldn't wake Ryou, even thought he wanted to know, he couldn't.

He turned his attention back to the sea.

* * *

While Bakura was tormenting himself, Marik was lying awake on the bottom bunk. He couldn't get to sleep, he kept thinking about something. He kept thinking about how Bakura had been acting yesterday. Nice and innocent one minute, then back to sarcastic the next? He knew Bakura had mood swings, but they never varied that much. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

He turned onto his side. He knew that Bakura would never tell him if anything was wrong, even if it really bothered him. That's just how Bakura was. He acts like he doesn't need any help, doesn't need anything, he acts like a tough guy all the time, but deep down, (deep, deep down) he's a nice guy. Marik smiled, remembering why they were traveling by boat in the first place. He wondered if he would do that for anyone else… Marik sighed. It wasn't the first time he had thought stuff like that. He switched back to his original train of thought. _Since Bakura won't tell me anything, I need to investigate. But how to make it look like I'm not suspecting anything? _Marik sighed. He wondered briefly why he cared so much. Maybe it was just the thought of Bakura not trusting him, I mean, he was a trustworthy person. And Bakura seemed less trustworthy than him, and he had still told him some of his past…

He turned onto his other side, and noticed something on the floor. It looked like a thick rectangular object. Marik was just going to ignore it and go back to his thoughts, but he kept wondering, what was it? He didn't remember bringing anything shaped like that. And what was it anyway? Is it a box of food or something? How did it get on the floor? He stared at it, and eventually, he got up and picked the object up. He was severely disappointed by what it was. It was just a boring book, that book Bakura was reading called, _A Vampire Story._

He stared at it and opened it up to the first page. He read the first paragraph, but he was really tired and didn't think it looked good, so he threw it back on the ground. _How can Bakura read that thing? It doesn't even look useful._ He went back to his bed and reached under his pillow and grabbed out his drawing journal. He flipped it open to his latest project. It was a picture of the boat they were on, but he couldn't finish it yet, because he had no idea what the boat was called. He decided to ask Bakura later. He flipped through his book. He wished he had some colored pencils, but it had taken a lot of convincing to make his dad buy him a freaking _regular_ pencil. And the book had been a gift from his mother. He would've bought some colored pencils now, but he hadn't wanted Bakura questioning the purchase of the pencils. I mean they don't really have much use other than for drawing. _Of course I guess that doesn't matter now… Bakura already looked through my book._ He found his face heat up remembering it. Why did he have to draw Bakura? That was so embarrassing…

He sighed, and put the book back under his pillow and tried to go back to bed again.

After about 10 seconds, Marik took the book back from under his pillow and dug through his pillow case for the pencil that he kept in there. Then he started to embarrass himself more.

* * *

When Bakura saw the sun was rising, he went back below deck to wake Marik. However, when he was walking down the stairs, he felt pure goodness try to consume him. "Ryou…" he whispered angrily under his breath. He pushed it away, but apparently, he couldn't get rid of his voice that easy.

"Please, just go away, I can take over from here," he begged.

"No. Freaking. Way," Bakura growled back.

"But it's my body!"

"Just go back to sleep Ryou! It's daytime anyway, why would you want control? You can't do anything."

"I don't know," Ryou seemed hesitant, "The daytime isn't _too_ bad."

"It can burn you like vampire bacon, and you say it's not _bad_?"

"There are some things that are okay…" Bakura had decided that Ryou was insane, when he remembered something.

Ryou had tasted Marik's blood yesterday. And how he had acted…

He found himself growling, "I see," he said, dragging out each word like it was an accusation, "You want to talk to Marik again, don't you?"

"Eh…" Even thought Ryou was inside the ring, Bakura could _feel_ him blushing. He felt angry, angrier than he had ever felt in a long time. "I'm right aren't I?"

"W-well…" Ryou said, "I-it would be nice, to talk to him again…" Bakura growled, so Ryou added hurriedly, "I can understand if you want to talk to him first! I mean, he is your Bloo -"

"Marik is not my Blood Pack!" Bakura screamed, even though he had decided that he was in fact that since last night.

Ryou sounded surprised, "Oh! I just figured… since… His blood tastes so good to you, and… it seems you like him and -"

"If you know what's good for you, stop talking. NOW." Ryou was quiet, and Bakura was about to put him to sleep, when he remembered something.

"Ryou…?" he said slowly, "When exactly did you write _A Vampire Story_ anyway?"

"Um… Actually, that's a funny story, I didn't actually intend to write it. For a couple months, I kept waking up in a cold sweat, and this story came to my head. I immediately started typing it until I fell asleep again, and I did this for a while, until eventually the story was complete."

"If what you say is true, explain to me how I have absolutely no recall of you submitting it to be a book?"

"Um… well, I was supposed to e-mail a different document to my publisher, but I clicked on the wrong one and sent him the vampire story instead, but he decided to publish it anyway, at least, that's what I remember…" Ryou didn't sound too sure now, but Bakura didn't really care. The book must have gotten published some way, why not like this? Bakura always tended not to pay attention to what Ryou did that often anyway, so why not?

"Well, that's all I needed to know, bye Ryou." He cast his sleeping spell on him, then walked into the bedroom. He saw Marik sleeping with one arm dangling with a pencil in it, and the other arm covering a notebook that Bakura remembered was filled with pictures that he had drawn. Including some of him. Bakura glanced at the book, and found his heart beat faster when he saw it was a picture of him. He smiled, but immediately tried to wipe it off his face. This proved easier once he took a closer look at the picture. Marik had been drawing him, yes, but he was in a devil costume, with the tail and the little horns and the scepter, and the evil little smirk that said, I-did-something-wrong-and-I'm-proud-of-it, but he had also drawn another person on the other side.

He had drawn him again, only this time in an angel costume, with the halo and the hands together, and the white robe, and the goody-two-shoes smile that said, I-would-never-do-anything-wrong. Bakura stared at the picture, he must have drawn him and Ryou, there was no other explanation. But did Marik know that Ryou was awake? Did he know and just not say anything? Bakura closed his eyes. _Maybe, he's just confused? Maybe he doesn't know it's _Ryou, _maybe he just thinks I'm acting weirdly. Yes, that must be it_… Bakura looked back at the picture, then moved his hand to shake Marik awake, but then he saw his face and his hand froze. He just looked so… peaceful, so fragile, how could he wake that?

Bakura screamed inside his head. _When did I become so weak? Wake him up!_ Bakura reached his hand out again, but stopped like the last time. He groaned in frustration, then he put his hand down and stared at Marik. His eye started twitching, then he knelt down in front of the bed. He ground his teeth together, he couldn't help but feel like a prince kneeling before his beloved.

He shook that thought from his head, and looked at Marik again. He moved a strand of hair from his face back behind his ear to join the rest of that beautiful blonde hair…

Bakura took his hand back right away, as if he had been shocked. _What am I doing…_ he thought. He sighed, then found himself leaning forward, forward, until his lips almost touched his. But then he saw Marik's eyes start to flutter open and he stumbled back, ending up with him lying on the floor. Marik rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Bakura?" he asked while yawning, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Um…" Bakura said as he stood back up, his pale face highlighting what would have been only a light pink blush, and he couldn't help but notice that Marik looked kind of cute when he was tired, "I was… looking for something…"

"Looking…" Marik said dazedly, "were you looking for that?" he said pointing across the room at the book he had tried to read last night.

Bakura looked at it, "Ah, yeah," he walked over to it and picked it up, wishing that he could burn it right now, "Thanks…" Bakura's eyes went wide and he swore at himself silently. He never said "thanks" unless he was mocking someone, luckily Marik hadn't caught his "weird" behavior since he was still tired. Marik noticed just now that he was still holding a pencil and he put it in-between the pages of the picture he had drawn, closed the book, and put it back under his pillow and went back to sleep. Bakura stared at him. "Hey… Get up," he said.

"Five more minutes," Marik said, his voice muffled by his pillow. Bakura was going to say something, but he dropped it, and threw the book on top of his bed, grabbed his day attire and went back above deck to drive the boat for a little while longer.

* * *

Bakura was annoyed with himself. _What's wrong with me lately? _His eye was starting to twitch again. _I swear, it's like I'm not myself. Usually I would waste no time in shaking someone awake and giving them orders._ He scowled, _I need to act more like myself…_ he decided right before Marik came up above deck. Bakura glanced at him, _But will it be that easy to revert back to myself? Baka, what am I talking about? Of course it will be easy, why shouldn't it be?_ Somehow, his mind came back with a, "Because Marik's here." Bakura growled out loud, and Marik stopped in his tracks and looked at him. "What's pissing you off now?" Bakura turned to look at him, and got angry when he felt his face heat up slightly.

Bakura glared at him, "You. Now pilot this stupid boat, I'm going below deck," he said as he got up from the deck and walked below deck. As soon as he got below deck, he kicked the wall, "Baka!" he yelled at himself as he kicked the wall repeatedly, "That wasn't normal! Act like yourself this instant!" He sighed, and then his mind said, "You've changed Bakura, face facts." Bakura scowled. _Curse my mind, can't it just shut up? Wait, minds don't talk back… _"Ryou!" he said aloud.

"Yup!" Ryou said, strangely happy.

"What's got you so happy?" Bakura asked, glad to be thinking about something else.

"Well… I always get happy when…" he seemed hesitant now.

"When what?"

"… You wouldn't like it if I said what I was thinking."

"Ryou, just spit it out and don't be such a spineless weakling!" Bakura said, annoyed now because he was curious and wanted to know what Ryou was happy about.

"Eto… All right, I always get happy when I see love blossoming."

Bakura was silent. "_Who's _love is blossoming?" he said in a scarily controlled voice.

"I knew you wouldn't like the answer…"

"Answer me Ryou, answer me before I get _really_ mad."

"Well… yours of course." Bakura growled in frustration. "That's not the case! There is no love that's blossoming, just me acting weirdly, that's all! And I'll correct that problem right now! I just need to act like I did in ancient Egypt, that's all, shouldn't be that hard."

"But -" Ryou said, but then was quiet.

Bakura sighed, "But what Ryou?"

"Well… it's just that… there's a major difference from the you then, and the you now."

"And what is that?" Bakura said, still slightly annoyed.

"Well… actually there's more than one…"

"What are they?"

"You won't like them either."

"Tell me anyway."

"…but you'll get angry." Bakura growled, and Ryou decided he better tell him anyway. "Well," he started, "First, now you're a vampire," Bakura nodded, "And, now you're working with someone, you're not alone," Bakura nodded again, this time with a slight eye-twitch, "…And this time you have a Blood -"

"For the last time," Bakura said, trying to control his anger, "Marik is _not my Blood Pack!"_ Bakura failed in controlling his anger and ended up screaming the last part. But he screamed it inside his head, so Marik didn't hear.

Bakura was breathing heavily, and then Ryou decided to say this: "So… You wouldn't mind if I drank Marik's blood again?" Bakura bit his bottom lip. He didn't want that, he _never _wanted that to happen_ ever_ again. He didn't want anyone even _touching_ Marik, let alone _drinking his blood_. He especially didn't want Ryou to drink his blood, seeing how he looks at Marik... Bakura resisted the urge to growl. He knew what Ryou was doing, trying to prove a point. He was too protective of Marik, he didn't want the blood to be gone since he was his Blood Pack. But was that it? He just didn't want Marik to be drunk by anyone because he didn't want the blood to be gone? Was that it? Or was it something more. Did he not want Marik to be drunk because he… he…

Bakura scowled. "I wouldn't mind at all," he lied through his teeth, "in fact, go ahead! Take over, just don't burn yourself again, and try to act more like me, it will make him less suspicious." Bakura started to go back into the Millennium Ring and let Ryou take over. But in his mind, he was thinking about how hard those words had been to say, but why? He didn't care, he didn't care if Ryou drank Marik's blood right? He didn't care if Ryou touched Marik.

Bakura growled silently. _There, I'll prove once and for all that Marik is _not_ my Blood Pack. _

'_But didn't you already say he was?'_ his mind came back with.

And this time, it wasn't Ryou talking.

* * *

Through all of Bakura's denying phase, Marik was driving the boat, still wondering what the heck was wrong with Bakura. What made him so annoyed? They were practically trapped on this boat, what is there to annoy him?

_Maybe he's just the kind of person who can't stand feeling trapped? _Marik thought,_ No, that can't be, he would have gone crazy trapped in that house during the day then. Of course, maybe he is crazy… Maybe he doesn't like traveling by boat? But then why did he buy one?_ Marik felt guilty now, he was the reason Bakura had bought a boat. _But, he didn't have to do that…_

'_So then why did he?'_ his mind asked him.

Marik sighed, _I don't know, he's impossible to predict._

'_Why do you think that is?'_

Marik was getting agitated, _How should I know? For all I know about him he was always like this._

'_Do you really believe that?'_

_Stop speaking in riddles!_ he yelled at himself.

'_Fine then, I'll be blunt about it. Maybe he's acting different weird because he likes you and doesn't know how to deal with it.'_

Marik felt his face heat up. _Don't be ridiculous!_ he told himself, _Bakura can't _like_ anyone, it's impossible for him. _

'_Why else would he buy a boat for you?'_

_Because… I already told you I don't know!_

'_Why? Don't you want Bakura to like you?'_

_Yes. I mean no, what's the right answer?_

'_You said yes first.' _Marik sighed. He knew Bakura didn't like him, end of discussion, but what about his feelings? He had never really thought about it before. He had never really liked anyone like that before…

He shook his head. _This is ridiculous, Bakura is probably just dealing with something I don't understand. But I still want to help him. Because we're friends. That's it, end of story._ No sooner had he decided this then Ryou walked above deck and looked at Marik.

Ryou hid in the shadows and lifted up his left shirt sleeve. His mark was only slightly darker than his skin. And since it was so pale, this wasn't a very big difference. Ryou sighed. It was because Bakura had drank Marik's blood yesterday, and even if Bakura didn't want to admit it, that didn't change the fact that Marik _was_ Bakura's Blood Pack.

Ryou sighed, _Bakura's just being stubborn… Well, it'd be pointless to drink his blood right now, so I'll just talk to him._ He frowned, _but how would Bakura react? _He sighed, _Shouldn't I be happy right now? I got my body back, I shouldn't be worrying about Bakura… especially since he doesn't want my help…_ But that was the way Ryou was. He would always help others, put them before himself, even if it hurt him, even if the person he was helping hurt him. That's just the way he was. He looked at Marik, and decided that from now on, he would help Bakura and Marik get together. Even if he got hurt along the way, even if it meant he would never use his body again… Even if it meant he could never have Marik for himself... He shook that last thought out of his mind and closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. He remembered a promise he had made, _"If I ever find true love," _he had said, _"I will do anything I can to help them get together." _Ryou opened his eyes again, this time with determination in them, and decided it was time to live up to that promise. He walked on the deck.

Marik turned to look at Ryou. "Hey Bakura, feeling better?"

"I am," Ryou said, trying to imitate Bakura's voice and doing a pretty good job, "th-" Ryou cut himself off. He was about to say "Thank you for asking," but then figured that Bakura wasn't the type to say 'thank you.'

"That's good," Marik said, not catching Ryou's slip up, "You've been acting weird lately, anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Ryou tried to think of something sarcastic to say, and decided on: "Don't worry about me." Ryou sweat dropped. He wished he knew Bakura better, and that he was better at this sort of thing. It was silent for a while, and Ryou could tell that Marik was still worried, so he said, "Really, I'm all right, how far are we in our travels anyway?"

Marik shuffled his feet. It was the way Bakura was talking, it didn't sound right… "We should be there early tomorrow morning."

"That's good," Ryou said. All was silent again, and Ryou wished he could act like himself, then he would know what to say.

Meanwhile, Marik's eye was twitching. Bakura's attitude was starting to make him annoyed. _Act like normal dang it!_ He turned to Bakura, "I bet you'll be happy to be off this boat huh?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because then you won't have to hide from the sun all day."

Ryou tried to think of what Bakura would say, and then thought of something. He started thinking of Bakura as a character in one of his books, and he suddenly knew what to say. He smirked, but it looked weird on his face, "You think I was hiding from the sun?"

Marik raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

"I was hiding from you, you're really annoying." Okay, maybe it wasn't perfect, but it was close enough.

Marik resisted the urge to smile, at least he was acting a little bit like his old self. "You're no picnic yourself there buddy."

"I'm not your 'buddy,' and will not be referred to as such."

Marik smirked, "But you're the one who said we were friends, right?" Ryou was surprised, _Bakura said that? Hm… well, it's a step I guess._ Then he heard Bakura say inside his head, _"I only said that because he _asked. _Stupid brat…" _Ryou could tell that Bakura hadn't meant to be heard, but he said anyway, "I only said that because you _asked,_ remember?"

Marik shrugged, "You still said it."

"_Only because you kept pestering me,"_ Bakura said, not meaning to be heard again.

"Only because you kept pestering me," Ryou copied.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's been said," Marik grinned.

"_I only said it to see what kind of reaction I'd get. Bet you don't remember smiling like an idiot after I said that."_ Ryou copied him exactly.

Marik's face heat up, "I was drunk! Of course my face would heat up at random times."

Bakura laughed evilly, and Ryou did his best to imitate it, _"Admit it, you want to be more than friends, don't you?" _Ryou copied him, and tried to keep from smirking. This was starting to get fun. He also found that Marik looked cute when he was blushing, and he had to try not to laugh as Marik stammered, "T-that's not it! Don't just say whatever comes to your mind!"

Bakura started laughing, and Ryou let his own laughter loose, "Oh yeah?" Ryou imitated what Bakura was saying in his mind, "Then why is your face so red Marik? Admit it, you're gay."

Marik got angry, "I'm not gay! Stop stating what you want to be true!"

Bakura stopped laughing, and so did Ryou. He could feel Bakura's anger, he obviously did not like what Marik had said, or maybe he did like it, and that was the problem. But Bakura being who he was, wouldn't even admit to himself that Marik might be speaking the truth, and said, _"Five points for stealing my line,"_ and Ryou copied him exactly. Just then, Ryou found the urge to smile. He wasn't even the one talking to Marik, he was just copying what Bakura said.

Marik glared at Bakura, "And to think that I was actually worried about you!" he said with disbelief.

Bakura was silent, but Ryou could feel a sort of odd joy coming from him, and then he felt Bakura start to take over again. He let him, not that he could have stopped him if he tried, but still.

Bakura looked at Marik, "You, were worried about me?" he asked with only a slight hopefulness in his voice.

"Of course!" Marik said angrily, "You've been acting really weird lately, and frankly, it was starting to freak me out!"

Bakura was silent, he looked down. "No one's ever worried about me before…" he said quietly, but Marik could just barely hear it. He didn't know how to react to that. As long as he could remember, his mother, his sister, his brother, they had all worried about him. Sometimes a little too much, but to never be worried about? He couldn't imagine that. He didn't know how that felt, lonely? Depressing?

"Bakura…" Bakura didn't hear him, he was trying to work out his feelings.

Was he happy? Sad? Relieved? Annoyed? Angry? What? How did he feel, how did he feel? He closed his eyes. No one had ever worried about him before, there had been no one to worry about him first of all, but also nothing to worry _about_. Sure, he had had a girlfriend long ago, but she had never worried about him, she really only liked the money he stole. And he never got caught when he stole, unless he wanted to get caught to feel the rush of being chased again.

He closed his eyes. The truth was, he did know how he felt, but he wasn't sure if he liked it. He knew he felt happy, but why? Shouldn't he say, "Don't worry about me"? Isn't that what everyone says when someone says they're worried about them? Then why did he feel happy? Why did he feel like hugging Marik and saying "Thanks for worrying about me," for the first time since - ever! He clenched his fists and looked at Marik. Marik, who had just been waiting there, patiently, waiting for Bakura to say something.

Bakura looked down again, and felt like punching himself when he felt his face heat up again, "Thanks… I guess. For… worrying."

Marik smiled, "Don't mention it, least I could do after you bought a boat for me."

Bakura snapped his head up, "I didn't buy the boat for you, stop saying that!"

Marik laughed, "Whatever you say Bakura."

Bakura scowled, "You might want to watch what you say if you want to stay alive Marik."

Marik rolled his eyes, "And you might want to find a different threat other than, 'I'll kill you,' because I know you won't."

Bakura smirked, "You never know, you just might succeed in pushing me to my limit one day."

"And how close am I to that limit now?"

Bakura held his pointer finger and thumb one millimeter apart, "_This_ close."

"Aw come on, even after I just said I was worried about you?" Marik joked.

Bakura found himself grinning, "All right, I guess I'll give you another millimeter, but that's it." It occurred to Bakura that Marik had changed the conversation on purpose, just to make him feel better.

And that made him feel really happy.

* * *

Marik was driving the boat, and Bakura was sitting on the only other chair on the boat relaxing. He hadn't felt like going back below deck, but was thinking he might because Ryou was annoying the heck out of him.

"So, why were you so happy earlier Bakura?"

"Shut up."

"It's just that you were really happy when Marik said he was worried about you."

"I said shut up."

"But -"

"Ryou, you're never going to get me to say I was happy, just give up." Normally, Bakura would have put Ryou to sleep by now, but Ryou somehow managed to wake up shortly after. This worried Bakura, but he was still too happy from, earlier events, to care about it much. Besides, Ryou didn't try to take over, he was, surprisingly, staying put inside the ring. It seemed he was satisfied enough with just having someone to talk to, or he was having fun tormenting him, whichever one.

So it came to pass that he was closing his eyes and ignoring Ryou when all of a sudden Marik said, "You know, I have some questions."

Bakura glanced at him, "And what are they?"

"First off," Marik began, "How are we going to get the Millennium Eye from Pegasus anyway? I mean, it's in his _eye_ for Pete's sake."

Bakura turned to look at him better, "I've been thinking about that, and I think I've found a solution."

"What is it?"

"Well," Bakura began, "You could pretend you're his fan or something, and tell him it's always been your dream to meet him. Hopefully he's a sucker for his fans and will invite you for dinner or something."

"But if I'm his fan," Marik said, "Wouldn't I need the cards he's invented?"

"Tell them a strong wind came by and blew all of your cards into the ocean or something then."

"Okay, where do you fit in?"

Bakura sighed, "As much as I hate this, I'll be your pet cat."

Marik smirked, "My pet cat?"

"Yes, I can't go out in the sunlight, and if I'm just a shadow, I don't know how useful that will be. If I'm a cat, then when the right moment comes along, I'll scratch the Millennium Eye out of his eye socket and we'll run."

"What if his guards catch us?"

"Then we'll fight, you've been in fights before right?"

"Of course. I once fought off 3 vampires at once."

"Impressive, but can you handle over 20 men?"

"In my sleep."

"I bet you couldn't."

"Yes I can!"

Bakura smirked, "I hear a bet coming on."

"Fine, but nothing too extreme this time."

"Agreed, how about, if we end up having to fight our way out of it, you have to knock out, or kill, whichever you prefer, 20 men by yourself. If you don't, you have to…" Bakura thought about it, one thing came to mind, "You have to kiss me."

Bakura delighted in watching Marik's face turn red, "Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"B-but, why?"

"It's the only thing I could think of that you'd hate, or would you actually like that Marik?"

Marik got angry, "For the last time, I'm not gay! And I'll take that bet, considering I'll win. And you have to knock out or kill 20 men too, or else you have to be a cat for an entire day and do whatever I say!"

Bakura chuckled, "Such sick pleasures you have Marik… But whatever, I agree to these terms." They shook on it, both determined to win, but who was the most determined I wonder?

Anyway, so they both decided that Marik should act like a crazed Duelmonsters fan, but then they realized that neither really knew much about the game. So they called up Yugi and asked him to give them tips about how to play, what are some cool cards, etc. Yugi wasted no time in explaining all there was to know about Duelmonsters. He was ecstatic that his friends wanted to know how to play that he didn't even question their sudden interest in a children's card game. Marik and Bakura were both just glad that they knew a Duelmonsters expert, because otherwise their plan would have been faulty.

So after Marik had taken notes on how to play Duelmonsters, they both went above deck. By this time it was dark out, so Bakura took off his day attire. He was slightly relieved, he had been wearing that thing all day and it was kind of warm. He felt the cool chill of night settle in on his bare arms and stood there for a minute, enjoying the cool feeling. As for Marik, he was looking up at the stars again, wondering why they looked especially bright today. Then he looked at Bakura, happy that he was finally acting like himself again. It had really been starting to bug him.

However, right now, Bakura was wondering something. _How do I feel about Marik? I like him as a friend yes, but is there more…? _Bakura thought about this for a little bit, then decided that that was it. He only liked Marik as a friend. That was that, over and done with, nothing more… He looked back at Marik, and felt a jolt of joy when he saw Marik's head turn away, almost as if he had been looking at him…

Bakura turned his head back in front of him. _Okay… maybe I like him a little more than a friend…_ Bakura thought. But then told himself that was ridiculous. He liked women.

* * *

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES!}~~~

**Bec: **Yeah, I guess I was being a _little_ too hard on myself, but I'm always like that… That's probably not a good thing… I just feel bad because one chapter I'm like, "I'm doing Puzzleshipping!" and the next is like, "Never mind, I lied :P"  
I'm glad you like the story, and I'm probably going to have Ryou appear more and more, and I want him to act like a little brother, but I don't know how to get to that point… And I really wanted to make Marik ride a dolphin, and you can't really just ride a wild dolphin with no experience or previous training, and I like Mako because I LOVE to swim.  
I'm happy this is bloody great! (I love that word, bloody)

**That's What Cheese Said: **Please don't get murdered! =( That's bad! And I've had that Blood Pack thing planned since, I don't know, maybe chapter 5? Sometime before I introduced Anzu. I'm glad that it's "genius" and that you like it. And yeah, I like Ryou too =) I have plans for him… sort of anyway…  
Yeah, I wanted to bring Mako in so he could let Marik ride a dolphin, I just… yeah… Dolphins are awesome and I love swimming, I wish I could swim with a dolphin…  
Lol, at first I was like, "Who is Bonz?" Then I looked him up and saw he was that ghost guy, I don't know, I'll see what I can do to bring him in.  
And I said I was sorry! Don't rip out my heart! Geesh, _that_ makes me feel better, I already feel horrible… And I promise you, Marik will never date Serenity, at least not here. And yeah, I changed it because of the Blood Pack thing.

**Shampoo:** Thanks! I'm actually planning on having Ryou help Bakura with his problems, and be kind of like an annoying little brother. I just need to figure out how to get there.

* * *

Lols, I'm gonna ask you guys once again, who should win the bet? Marik or Bakura? I'm having a really tough time deciding right now, because I could make both instances funerific. XD

ANYWAY! I've been thinking of this one Yu-Gi-Oh! Thiefshipping fanfic where Bakura is the beast, Isis is Beauty, and Marik is Beauty's brother… try figuring out how that works XD

I've also had this story idea going around in my head for a while. Basically, under special circumstances, Ryou has to pretend he's a girl for his school year, but what happens when boys and girls alike start liking him? Right now, it's kind of like angst shipping vs. thief shipping vs. tender shipping… I still haven't decided which one it should be… XD


	17. Ryou's Sacrifice

Uwaaah! It took me so many tries to write this! TT_TT

Half of this was written on impulse when I got an idea stuck in my head that wouldn't get out… So half of this sucks… A lot…

* * *

Chapter 16: Ryou's Sacrifice

Bakura was driving the boat again, and it was sometime around midnight. He was expecting to see Pegasus's island in about an hour or so, and had decided that, if he needed to wake Marik up this time, he would just pull the covers out form under him, causing him to fall on the floor. Bakura smirked, _That should be fun_, he thought. He looked at the starlit sea. It looked so pretty, and he rarely thought anything was pretty, mostly because he didn't like that word, pretty, it just sounded weird to him. But that was what the sea was, with the starlight tinting off the waves to reveal a sparkling sea of magnificence that reached on for miles and miles on end, only stopping to wash up on the white, tan, or sometimes black sandy beaches of somewhere far away, and some not so far away.

Bakura chuckled to himself, Marik's idea of beauty was starting to rub off on him. He turned to look at the moon. It was pretty too, not just pretty, but beautiful. It looked like a single orb shining brightly in a world of darkness, but really it wasn't in a world of darkness, it was surrounded by big bodies of light that shined on their own, and all of that light bounced off each other, and reflected back to the Earth. Bakura shook his head, why was he thinking like this? Surely there were more important things to think about? But that was the thing, it was like he had stopped thinking about important things. For once in his life, he wasn't thinking about the past, or about what could've been, or about what the future might be, and what he could do to change it. For once, he wasn't thinking about his problems, or about his life, or about what he was planning to do in the first place. No, for once in his life, he was thinking about things that don't really matter, but are fascinating to think about. For once, he was thinking about the present, but not about what he should be doing, he was thinking about what was right in front of him, what was all around him. It was a nice change from all of the heavy thinking he had been doing recently.

Although, maybe that's why he wasn't thinking heavily right now. Maybe he had been thinking so hard that his brain had been worn out, and after yesterday it just couldn't handle it anymore. Bakura sighed. It could also be because he felt happy. That's right, he was still happy after hearing that Marik had been worrying about him. Maybe that's why he wasn't thinking so hard, he didn't want Marik to worry anymore. Bakura sighed and looked at the sea again. _I wonder how many fish there are, and what they look like…_ he thought, and then starting creating his own version of a fish, twisting and turning ideas around in his head until they eventually formed one solid idea that Bakura would always think was somehow true, like so many other children do when they are met with inefficient answers for their questions.

* * *

While Bakura was enjoying his leisure time, Marik was downstairs, wondering, wondering. He was still wondering about what had bothered Bakura. Whatever it was is gone now, or just got less irritating, but he still wanted to know what it was in the first place. What could cause Bakura to act so strangely? So moodily? He wanted to know so he could help.

And that was another thing he was thinking about. This urge to help. Why did he want to help so much? Maybe it was because for as long as he could remember, his family (minus his dad) had been helping him through all of his problems, and he had never really helped anyone before. Maybe that was it, maybe he just wanted to know that he _could_ help someone. But it could also be because of something else.

And this was the idea that he had been thinking most about.

Was that the real reason he wanted to help Bakura? Because he had never _really_ helped anyone before? Or was that wrong? Was it because they were friends? Or, perhaps, _more_ than friends? Marik thought about it. He had never really had a friend that weren't his siblings before. Sure he had traveled a lot, but those trips had mainly been all work and no play, with no time to sight-see, let alone socialize unless necessary, so he didn't have much experience in making friends. Actually, there was a lot of stuff that he didn't have much experience in that a seven-year-old probably had. Marik sighed, he wished he had a normal childhood, of course, then he probably wouldn't be here right now, on this boat, on his way to pull off a huge lie with possible the only non-family friend he had made in his entire life.

And to think that he wasn't there right now, _couldn't_ be there right now, was unacceptable to him.

He looked up at the empty bed above him. _What_ could_ bother Bakura so much anyway? Is it the boat? Or maybe he's just not looking forward to being a cat to get inside Pegasus' castle… Hmm… maybe that's it…_ Somehow Marik knew that wasn't it. He sighed. Simply asking Bakura what had been bothering him would never do. The white-haired boy would just lie and say something witty, causing them to start arguing and making them get off the subject. He sighed again, how was he going to find out? Maybe he could trick him or something…

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakura was staring at the sea, wanting to do something, but not sure if he should. He thought about it for another minute, before stopping the boat, dropping the small anchor, taking his shirt off and diving into the hypothermic water. He knew that this little detour would slow down their arrival to the island, but he figured if Marik could ride dolphins, then he could swim for a while. Even though he was a vampire, he shivered at the sudden coldness, but other than that it didn't affect him much. He dived underwater and swam for a while, which is why he wasn't on the boat when an insomniac Marik came above deck.

When Marik came up into the night air and saw no sign of his sarcastic friend, he was immediately confused. He thought that maybe he was dreaming, but he also half expected Bakura to pop out from somewhere to scare him and say, "Got you!" Marik walked around for a little bit, and then heard splashing in the water. He looked over the railing and saw Bakura swimming lazily in the sea with a contented smile on his face. Marik grinned, but he didn't say anything. He just stood there and watched Bakura swim for a while. Although he did make his position more comfortable by leaning over the bars.

Bakura wasn't aware of the Egyptian boy watching him at all. He was enjoying the cool water. He dived under water, remembering how long he could hold his breath for. How long exactly? About a half hour. He had gotten a lot of practice hiding from ancient Egyptian pyramid guards. He smiled at the memory. He imagined their bewildered faces when they were chasing him, and then they turn a corner and see nothing but the Nile River for miles and miles on end. Sure, they searched the water, but they had never found him because of how long he could hold his breath. And whenever the guards had went away, he would emerge from the water and laugh. Sometimes loudly, sometimes softly, it depended if anyone was around to hear him.

He could feel laughter try to escape his mouth, so he surfaced and promptly started laughing loudly with his eyes closed. Although the laugh was happy, it was full of malicious happiness, like he had just killed a man and had gotten away with murder. Marik tried not to laugh with him, he wondered briefly what he had been thinking about.

After laughing for little bit, Bakura opened his eyes, and finally saw Marik standing there. He froze. He dove back under water and screamed into the icy abyss, "How long has he been standing there?" so that Marik would not hear. When he surfaced again, he called up to the spy-in-training, "Are you just going to keep staring at me all night, or are you going to join me?" and then promptly cursed himself. That wasn't what he had meant to say, he had meant to say, "How long have you been there" and "go away!" But what's said is said, and now Marik answered back with, "The water's too cold, I think I'll just stay here."

Bakura couldn't help himself, "Wimp," he said mockingly.

"I'm not falling into your bait this time Bakura."

Bakura looked up at him innocently, "What bait? I'm merely stating a fact."

"You're trying to get me to jump in there with you, and then you'll laugh because I'll be too cold."

"Aw, you know me so well, but seriously, it's not that cold."

Marik rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

"Fine," Bakura said, "Then just stay up there and stare at me all you want then, since it seems that's what you like doing most."

Marik felt his face start to heat up, he _was_ going to stay quiet, he _was_ going to not fall into Bakura's obvious bait, but he couldn't stop himself from saying, "And just what are you implying?"

Bakura chuckled darkly, "Why Marik, I'm not implying anything other than the fact that you like to goggle at me."

Marik ground his teeth together, convincing himself his face was red because he was angry, "I stare at you because I want to know how someone can be so damn annoying and idiotic at the same time."

"Keep telling yourself that," Bakura said before promptly diving back in the water. He felt like laughing again, after all of those heavy thoughts, he hadn't _really_ changed much, he still liked to piss Marik off.

Marik was grinding his teeth, telling himself to just walk away and go back to sleep, but something made him take off his shirt and jump into the water after Bakura. If he had still been half asleep, he would've woken up as soon as he touched the water, it felt like his body was incased in ice. He came to the surface and felt his teeth start chattering. He started shivering, but he went back under because he knew if he kept moving the cold would get more bearable. He had been trained to handle situations like these, but usually it was a last resort thing, not on purpose.

Anyway, when Bakura saw him jump in, he couldn't help but laugh, _And he said he wouldn't fall for my bait. Ah well._ He swam towards him and asked, "Enjoying the water Marik?" as soon as he saw the blonde surface.

Marik glared at him, "It's perfect," he managed to say with only a slight stutter.

Bakura sighed, "If you're too cold, go on the boat."

Marik shook his head, he was pretty stubborn, but only when he wanted to be. "It's not too cold."

"That's why you're shivering like a Chihuahua."

"Shut up," he said, and then swam back underwater. Bakura laughed again. He did a few backstrokes, and when he saw Marik resurface again, he asked, "I've been meaning to ask," Marik raised an eyebrow at him, "How did you get to Japan in the first place? Obviously not by plane."

Marik grinned mischievously, making Bakura even more curious than he already was, "I went by boat."

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "You had a boat? Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Marik had a certain glint in his eye that Bakura knew too well, "Well, the boat wasn't exactly mine."

Bakura was surprised, "You stole it?" he couldn't help but feel a little impressed.

Marik grinned again, "Sort of. I stowed away on a cruise liner."

Bakura stared at him. "Cruise liner?"

"Yep. Took a couple days, but I finally got to Japan."

"If you stowed away, what did you eat?"

Marik smiled, "Let's just say… I _tricked_ some people into buying me food."

Bakura smiled, "By "trick" do you mean "mind controlled?"" Marik nodded. "That's evil."

Marik nodded, "Yep. And I just made it look like I fell asleep on a lawn chair on the sky deck every night. That was a wonderful vacation."

Bakura laughed. "I have to admit, that was pretty genius." He looked at Marik, and then splashed him with water. "Consider that payment from when you splashed me yesterday."

Marik splashed him back, "Consider that payment for being yourself."

Bakura splashed him again. Marik splashed him back. Then they started a splash wars. Splashing each other every other second, diving underwater to avoid being splashed. After a while, they both just stopped and started laughing. Bakura looked ahead of him, at the moon's reflection against the cool waters, then he looked back at Marik, and smiled. Marik was just thinking about how he could find out what had bothered Bakura so much. Like he had decided before, simply asking him was out, he had to be sneaky about it. But how? He looked at Bakura, who had still been looking at him. They stared at each other for a while, until Bakura smirked and said, "Can't get enough of my beauty huh?"

Marik rolled his eyes, "You were staring at me first."

"Only because you're still shivering."

Marik's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't even noticed. "Maybe that's because I'm human."

"Really? I had thought you were an alien from the ugly planet."

"Haha, really creative, that insult is so old. And you say my comebacks are weak."

"They are, considering you can't think of them right away."

"It's better than saying the first thing that pops into your head all the time."

"But all of my ideas are brilliant so it doesn't matter."

"Replace 'brilliant' with 'completely stupid' and I agree."

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself again?"

"Are you sure you're not talking about _your_self again?"

"You can't just copy me, that's not creative either."

Marik sighed, he hadn't even asked Bakura what was wrong and they were already arguing about nonsense, "At least I don't have ridiculous hair."

"You know you love my hair. You can't stop stroking it when I'm a cat."

Marik's face went red, "At least I'm not the one _purring_ when their hair gets stroked."

Now Bakura's face was red, he had forgotten that he enjoyed that as well… "All cats purr when they're being petted."

"You especially."

Bakura growled, "At least I don't draw pictures of you."

Marik's face turned redder, "I already told you, I was bored!"

Bakura chuckled, "Whatever gets you to sleep Marik. I saw that picture you drew of me last night, but why did you draw an angel and a devil?"

"Cause that's how you've been acting lately." Bakura was silent, and Marik was sort of happy, _Maybe I'll find out about his weird behavior now!_

Bakura looked at him, "I've been acting like an angel? Hmm… Are you sure nothing's wrong with your head?"

_Or not,_ Marik thought. He sighed, "You're hopeless."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you won't even admit that you haven't been acting like yourself."

Bakura was silent, "I admit, I haven't been acting like myself lately…" he sounded calm, but right now, Bakura was thinking worried thoughts. _Does he know what I've been thinking about lately? Does he know about the Blood Pack thing? Does he know that he makes me feel so happy? Scratch that last part…_ You see, when Marik said the words, "haven't been acting like yourself," he thought that Marik was referring to how he had been thinking about the tan boy lately, he didn't think that he was referring to when Ryou had taken control.

So when Marik said, "Finally! Could you tell me why?" Bakura almost answered back, "You." Almost. Instead he said, "I can't tell you that…"

"Can't, or won't?" Marik asked angrily.

Bakura thought about it, "Both."

Marik groaned, "Fine! I see how it is, I tell you about my life, but you can't tell me about yours."

Bakura sighed, "That's not it… I just, I need to think about it more…" Bakura looked at the water, and Marik heard the confusion in his voice, the helplessness you feel when you can't find the answers to your problems.

Marik sighed too, "I can't help you think about it?"

Bakura's face went red, _Help me think about whether or not I like you? Not a chance, wait, Gah! Stop thinking that! That's not the case!_ "No, you can't help." Marik could hear the unspoken "sorry" in that sentence, so he sighed and said, "All right, fine, I'm going to bed." He swam towards the boat and Bakura followed him, deciding it would be good to get to their destination soon.

Marik was wondering whether or not he should say something, and then thought, _why not?_ and said, "Remember, while you think about your problem, I'll still worry about you."

Bakura found it hard to look at him, considering that single sentence made his heart feel ten times lighter.

* * *

Bakura was completely dried off now from his midnight swim with Marik (although his hair was still a bit damp), and was driving the boat again. He was thinking heavily again. He sighed, _Why can't I be brain dead like most people of this century? Of course, back in my day you would be dead if you weren't smart._

"Where and when did you say you were from again?" Bakura heard Ryou ask.

"Ancient Egypt, 5 millennia ago," he said irritably, _How the heck does Ryou keep waking up? _he thought.

"What did you do anyway?" Ryou asked, because it had occurred to him that he really knew nothing about this person who was in control of his body.

"I was the Thief King back in my day."

"Thief King?" Ryou asked, slightly shocked.

Bakura smirked, "Yup, and I killed people when I was bored."

"K-killed?" Ryou asked, horrified.

Bakura chuckled wickedly, "Yup, stole, killed, and slept, the perfect life." If Ryou was in control of his body right now, his head would be spinning. _He k-killed people? _He was seriously starting to freak out, and Bakura's next words didn't help with that much, "I killed so many people back then, it was fun, maybe you should try it too."

Ryou was horrified. He had never knew much about Bakura, he just figured he was a typical guy who found some magic. Now he finds out he was supposedly a "Thief King" and killed people? His eyes widened as he thought of something else, _How long has he been in my body?_ he thought frantically, each word a shriek of distress, _has he killed anyone else? Oh, gosh… What if he killed my family or something?_ Ryou was really starting to worry now, and Bakura could hear his thoughts. He smiled wickedly, it had been a long time since he had really freaked someone out. It felt good, considering he'd been acting very different from his normal persona.

"What's the matter Ryou? Can't handle having a killer in control?" he laughed evilly, while Ryou started to go into a fit of hysterics.

_He… killed people! And, and I've been acting like he's my friend or something! Trying to help him… And now he's a vampire! Who knows how many people he's killed while I was gone! And who knows how long I was gone anyway? What if he killed my family? Oh my gosh… my sister… Amane… I know I said I'd help him… but I can't have him killing anyone else! _

_I have to take back my life!_

Ryou struggled to take back his body, determination, fear, and the want to have no one else killed fueled him. He tried harder than he had ever tried at anything else in his life, and eventually, he felt control gradually coming back to him. When he finally opened his eyes in his body, he tried to do something that Bakura had done to him.

He tried to put Bakura to sleep.

He didn't know how to do this very well, so he just imagined someone looking like him going to sleep. It appeared to work, and this freaked out Bakura more than anything else Ryou had done. As sleep claimed his mind, so did fear, fear that he would be stuck in the ring for - who knows how long? The fear that as he was getting so close to living again, it would be taken away like that. The fear that he would never see Marik again (1)… and before he could retract his last statement, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Ryou was panting heavily. He looked around, realizing that he had no idea what to do now. He was on a boat, off to… somewhere… he didn't even know where they were going!

He put his hand up to his head, and then realized something - Bakura had been the one who was piloting the boat. _We could get lost!_ Ryou thought frantically. He had no idea how to pilot a boat, or really anything else about the sea. He was freaking out again, thinking that he could starve to death if he got lost, and then remembered that Marik was below deck. _He knows how to pilot a boat!_ he remembered through his foggy memories. He ran below deck and hurriedly shook Marik awake. When the Egyptian boy finally opened his eyes, he looked at Ryou's worried, fearful face and knew that the mood swings were back.

"Ugh," he groaned, "What is it now?" he said irritably.

"Pilot the boat! We could die out here!"

Marik blinked at him, "What?"

"Get up! Pilot the boat!" Ryou started pulling him up and pushing him up the stairs and up to the controls. Marik sat down at the controls and grabbed the wheel. He looked at the map and his compass and noticed they were moving a bit too far to the right. He corrected it, and looked back at the worried Ryou, who had been looking at Marik's movements with worried eyes, and now said, "Are we lost?" scared.

Marik shook his head, "No, but what happened? I thought you were driving the boat?"

"I wasn't, Bakura was," Ryou said, forgetting that Marik probably had no idea what he was talking about.

Marik looked at him curiously, "What do you mean 'Bakura was driving the boat,' you are Bakura."

"Yes, that's true," Ryou said, thinking Marik was referring to his last name.

Marik stared at him, took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, before I get really mad, I'll ask you once more, what the fuck is going on?"

Ryou looked at him with wide-eyes, "What do you mean?"

Marik was getting frustrated, "You know exactly what I mean! The way you're acting right now, explain that!"

"Huh? I've always acted like this…" Ryou said, then his eyes went even wider in realization, "Ooooh! You're talking about… Sorry about that, you see, I'm not who you think I am."

Marik looked skeptical, "You're not?"

"No! I'm Ryou Bakura, the rightful owner of this body thank you very much!" Just then Ryou remembered something. He reached into his shirt and took the Millennium Ring off and put it on the ground. "Maybe the connection won't work now…"

Marik stared at him with an open mouth. _R-Ryou? The original owner of that body? But… I thought he was in the Ring…?_ Marik was looking at him, and almost like his body was on auto-pilot, he picked up the Millennium Ring. Ryou tried to stop him, "He might take you over too!" he said, genuinely worried. Marik looked at him, and neither said anything for a minute. Marik was still sort of confused, _Ryou… was this the cause of Bakura's mood swings? Or, did he take over or something? Is the innocent face I met, this guy?_ He looked into Ryou's face, _Yup, that's definitely him. So _this_ is what has been happening!_ He felt slightly better now knowing the cause for Bakura's odd behavior this entire boat trip, but now he didn't really know what to do. I mean, Ryou, someone who he figured was just going to sleep in the Millennium Ring for all eternity (or at least a long time) and never expected to meet, was standing right before him, probably wondering what the heck was going on. _Does he even know why he's on this boat?_ If Marik had been a little more awake, he might have wondered what had happened to Bakura now that Ryou was in control, but he wasn't that awake right now, and he was still slightly dazed from seeing actual _worry_ and _fear_ on Bakura's face. They stared at each other a little more, then Ryou said, "…Could you please explain to me why I'm on this boat?" _Obviously not,_ Marik thought.

"Well…" Marik didn't know what to say. He could just say they were going to get the Millennium Eye, but then he'd probably ask why, and besides, if he was going to explain one thing, he might as well tell everything right? So he said, "Let me, start at the beginning…"

* * *

Marik had just told Ryou what he knew. How he and Bakura first met, their agreement, why they were searching for the Millennium Items, how they already got the Millennium Puzzle, how they found out where Pegasus lived, and finally, why they were on a boat. Although, he didn't say he was afraid of heights, he just said they decided to travel by boat.

For Ryou, this was a lot to take in. _Eto… It seems he's actually trying to help people, or, really vampires… But… He said he killed people… Should he really be alive today? Shouldn't he have died a long time ago? I'm so confused…_ While Ryou digested his mostly confused thoughts, Marik just drove the boat, wondering what the heck he should do.

So this was Ryou? Marik had no idea what to make of this… Why did Ryou come out now anyway? Marik had always just assumed he would be in the Millennium Ring forever, he never really expected to meet him. _But why didn't Bakura just tell me? Did he not want me to meet Ryou? And if not, why…?_ He was thinking hard, but his thoughts wee interrupted when Ryou asked quietly, "About Bakura… Has he killed anyone?"

Marik looked at him, "Ah, probably…" He was shocked when he saw Ryou's sad face, "Ah! But, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose…!" _Eh, why am I comforting him? And how does he make such a cute face…_ Marik was even more confused, _He's the exact opposite of Bakura… _"I take it, you don't like… people being dead?" _That was a stupid question…_

Ryou sighed, "I just think, the world is sad enough already with all it's problems, why add more by killing unnecessarily? That's why I wrote happy stories, to show how we could just all get along…" he stared off into space, remembering his first taste of the sadness in the world.

~~~{Flashback: Ryou's sad memory}~~~

_A young Ryou was walking along with his mother hand in hand. She wasn't in a big hurry, she just wanted to walk around town with her son. But then they passed this one corner, and they saw a man grabbing a young girl by her arm._

_He was also pointing a gun to her head._

_They were talking quietly, so they couldn't hear what was being said, but the mother was horrified, and Ryou didn't really understand what was going on. The mother walked backwards until they were out of view from the man. She told Ryou to stay put. She called the police, but it was too late. They heard struggling, and then a gun shot. The mother started crying, and Ryou, even though he didn't understand what was going on, he could tell his mother was upset. He went up to her, and pulled on her sleeve. The mother looked at him, and then pulled him into a hug. She was close to the corner though, and Ryou could see over her shoulder._

_He saw the girl lying on the floor with a pool of a red liquid around her head. The man was nowhere in sight. Ryou started to cry as well, he was a child, so he didn't really understand death yet, but he understood pain, the kind of pain you get when that red liquid comes out of you. He remembered how much it hurt when he had cut himself and seen that same red liquid come out, he wondered how much she had hurt it that much had come out. _

_It wasn't until a few years later when he understood what had really happened._

~~~{End flashback}~~~

Ryou stared sadly at the deck. "Why, why do people kill…?" he said talking to himself. His eyes were watering, and Marik had no idea what to do now. He had never been in this situation before, he was usually the one being comforted…

He put his hand on Ryou's shoulder. He didn't say anything, but Ryou began to snap out of his sad memories. He looked at Marik, "How long have I been in the Ring?" he asked, he didn't really expect Marik to know, but he wanted to say something, to make Marik stop worrying about him, he didn't really like people to worry about him.

"Um," Marik said, "I'm not really sure…" it then hit him that he had no idea what happened to Bakura and he probably should have been worried about that before.

"Um…" Marik began, "What happened to Bakura anyway?"

"I don't really know… Somehow I made him sleep in the Millennium Ring."

Marik stared at him. _Sleep? He made him _sleep_ in the Millennium Ring? But how?_ He picked up the Millennium Ring that was still on the ground and Ryou tried to stop him again. "Don't… I don't want him to control me anymore."

Marik looked at him, and realized that he had a huge problem. He wanted Bakura to be back so they could continue their plans, but how could he just shut Ryou up in the Millennium Ring like that? Marik looked at the Millennium Ring, then back at Ryou. The sad looking, wide-eyed, worried Ryou.

It really wasn't fair what that face did to you.

He put the Ring back on the ground, at a loss for what to do now. Ryou sighed in relief, then he said, "So…" and stopped. He had no idea what to say now.

Marik was at an equal loss, so the atmosphere got awkward real fast. Eventually Marik couldn't take it, so he said, "T-tell me about yourself!"

Ryou looked at him, "Ah, well… I like to play games."

"Games?"

"Yes, especially RPGs, they're so fun," Ryou's whole expression lightened up as he said that, which made Marik sweat drop. _He gets happy fast…_

"Ah… So, do you play Duelmonsters?"

Ryou nodded, "Yup! But you probably don't want to hear about that, what about you? Tell me about yourself."

"Myself?" Marik looked off into space, remembering his own horrible past, "Ah, my life isn't that interesting…"

"Oh, okay," Ryou could tell Marik didn't want to talk about it, so he said, "In that case, um…" he had no idea what to say now, "Maybe, I could help you get the Millennium Eye? In place of Bakura."

"Ah…" Marik looked at him, "Well, me and Bakura kind of had a plan…" he glanced at the ring. Ryou noticed, which sent him into his thoughts.

To him, Marik seemed like a nice person, it made him think that Bakura couldn't be all bad… Could he? He looked at Marik, who was still looking at the ring. _He said they had a plan… But, I can't have Bakura killing anyone else…_ He was having an internal war with himself, should he let Bakura take over? Or not? He knew which one he'd rather have… but would that be good? If he took over now, what would he even do? What had Bakura done with his life? Plus, he was a vampire now. If he took back his life now, would he be able to continue normally? He probably would find a way… But then what would Marik do? Should he just give him the Ring and go back home? Would that be fine? He looked at Marik. He wanted to help him. He really did. He seemed like a nice person, and he really wanted to help him… but he didn't know how useful he would be. And, he didn't really want to collect the Millennium Items. He knew it was to help vampires, but he didn't know if he could just drop everything and go on adventures like this, plus, he wasn't use to being a vampire, he would probably just get killed right away. It all came back to one question, should he let Bakura take over? He didn't know if he could… He didn't know if that was the right thing to do… He didn't know, he didn't know…

Eventually, he looked at Marik and said, "Could you promise me one thing?"

Marik looked at him, "What's that?"

Ryou picked up the Ring. "Could you make sure, that Bakura doesn't kill anyone?"

Marik blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Ryou smiled sadly, "You need Bakura right? To carry out your plan I mean…"

"Uh… That might help…"

Ryou put on the Ring, "Do you promise?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

Ryou smiled sadly, "Thank you," _When you're done collecting the Millennium Items, I'll take control again,_ were his last thoughts before he put the Ring on.

He waited.

Nothing happened.

Ryou sweat dropped, he kind of just thought that Bakura would take over as soon as he put the Ring on, but it seemed he was still sleeping. He looked at Marik, "Could you tell me a little more about these Items?"

"Uh… sure…"

* * *

It was daytime now, and Ryou put on the trench coat and the other necessary items. Marik had told him more about the Millennium Items, and Ryou was taking it all in.

"So, each one gives you a power?"

Marik nodded, "Yup, my Rod gives me the power to mind control people."

"What does the Ring do?"

"It allows you to transfer souls into things."

"Ah, so that's how Bakura lives in here…"

"Yeah…" he looked at Ryou, "Are you really okay?"

Ryou as startled, "What?"

"I mean, you said you would let Bakura take over, but are you okay with that?"

Ryou looked away sadly, "Honestly, no. At first, I was still confused, and I didn't really know much about what was going on, so I acted happy. But later on, I realized that I knew nothing about what was happening, and that I knew nothing about the man who had taken control of my body. When he told me he killed people…" he looked at Marik, "It's scary, knowing you have a killing maniac living inside you. It's scary, and I didn't like it."

Marik looked at him. "…Then why did you put the Ring back on?"

Ryou was quiet for a while, "…Because, you need Bakura to help you, right?" he said, barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes, he had developed a slight crush on this boy, and he did want to help him with his quest. So, he was willing to help in anyway he could, and, Marik had promised to watch and make sure Bakura wouldn't kill anyone anymore, so that made it a little better… A little.

Marik stared at Ryou. He stood up and hugged him, not knowing what else to do. He wished there was a way for him to live separate from Bakura, have his own body, that way he wouldn't be so sad…

They stayed this way for a while, but not everything lasts forever, eventually, Bakura awoke. And when he saw the position Ryou was in right now… he felt angry. He growled, and Ryou barely heard it before he felt Bakura start to take over again.

Bakura opened his eyes, and realized his plan had not been very well thoughts out. Ryou wasn't in Marik's arms anymore, but now he was.

"Oy," he said while his face went a little pink.

Marik looked at him, "Bakura? You're back?"

"Yes… Would you mind releasing me?"

Marik blushed, "Ah, right!" he let go and backed away.

Bakura stoop up. "So, you met Ryou, huh?"

"Yeah, is that why you've been acting strange?"

"Yeah…" he looked away, "I didn't want you to meet him."

"Why not?"

Bakura didn't say anything. The truth was, he didn't know why he hadn't wanted Marik to meet Ryou. Maybe it was because, he feared Marik would like him too much. If he remembered correctly, almost everyone Ryou met like him instantly, and he didn't want that to happen with Marik.

He cursed himself. "I just didn't want you to," he finally said.

Marik looked at him, he could tell Bakura didn't want to talk about it, so he said, "Okay…" He remembered Ryou's sacrifice, the promise he made, "Um, about our bet…"

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Instead of killing the guards, could we just knock them out?"

Bakura looked at him curiously, he hadn't heard his promise to Ryou, "Why not? Why don't you want to kill them?"

"Well.. If we only knock them out, it would show greater self control. Which, frankly, I don't think you have."

"Are you kidding me?" Bakura said incredulously, "I have a ton of self control! You have no idea how many times I've wanted to kill you."

Marik chuckled, "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to kill you either!"

"Like you could."

"I could and you know it."

Bakura smirked, "Actually I've never seen you fight, so I _don't_ know it."

"Well I've never seen you fight either, so you could just be lying about your fighting skills."

Bakura glared at him, "You doubt me?"

"Yes."

"You'll find that's a big mistake."

"Whatever," he looked ahead of him, and saw it.

Pegasus' island.

He looked at it amazed. There was a freaking castle on the island! "Bakura…" he said, slightly out of it.

"What is it?"

He looked back at his partner, "We're here."

* * *

(1): This is the line that made me realize that this really IS a romance story…

…The next chapter will be better, I promise.

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~

**That's What Cheese Said**: Heh heh, I don't know if I even can fit Bonz in here, but if I do, I do, that's the way the cookie crumbles. I was worried that Bakura's crush would make him out of character, so I tried to fix that… And yeah, in my world, Marik likes cats ^^ I have a perfect back-story as for why too, hee hee.  
Sadly, I don't get cookies, because I couldn't decipher it… And please don't burn your school down with a flamethrower… use a grenade, they're much easier =) And I've seen the new Harry Potter! It was so good! Really close to the book too :D

**Bec:**Yeah, I've always imagined Ryou as a Matchmaker, don't ask me why… Although, I think I need to work more on Ryou's character. And Bakura's probably going to be in denial for a while… XD  
It _would _make more sense for Bakura to win, but I don't know… The bet thing kind of just happened as I wrote it, so I don't have anything planned… But before they fight, I have something good planned =) I just need to work out the details. (Actually, I need to work out a lot of details…)

* * *

This was the sad memory I thought of first, but it saddened me too much, and I couldn't make it happen. I decided to share it with you anyway.

~~~{Flashback: Ryou's sad memory}~~~

"_Papa," a young Ryou said, "Where are you going?"_

_The father would not meet his young son's gaze. "Ryou," he said, "There are some bad people in the world, I'm off to fight those bad people."_

"_Bad people…?"_

_The father knelt down and placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "Ryou, I will be gone for a while, I need you to take care of your mother and sister, can you do it?"_

"_H-hai!" _

_The father took something out of his coat pocket, "Here son," he said handing him a golden object, "I got this for you. Take it, may it give you courage, and when you're lonely or hurting, think of me…"_

_Young hands took the golden object. The father got up, and left through the front door. _

A few months later…

_Ryou's mother answered the door. "Yes, what is it?" she asked a man in uniform._

"_I'm sorry Ms. Bakura, but your husband is dead." _

_She was shocked at first, but then she started crying silently. "H-how did he die…?"_

"_He got shot while he was on guard duty. He tried to fight them off, but they ambushed him." _

_Ryou had been eavesdropping, and one single tear escaped his eyes and landed on the floor. He closed his eyes, and clutched the golden object his dad had given him._

Ryou was looking at the deck sadly.

[Note: Ryou's father is not dead because I did not do this memory.]


	18. Pegasus' Island

NOTE: The chapters may not come as quickly as they have been, sorry. Also, the Christmas Special may be a little late, but I'm still going to do one; firstly, because I have a perfect idea for it, and secondly, because I freaking _love _Christmas.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 17: Pegasus' Island

When Marik and Bakura saw Pegasus' island, they were in complete awe. The island just looked so beautiful, like a perfect vacation spot. It had trees of all kinds, some small mountains and some valleys, and a few meadows filled with an assortment of flowers of all shapes and colors. Marik wished he could spend a little more time here, he would really like to just relax for a while in the meadows. And not only was the nature impressive, there was also a magnificent Renaissance styled castle in the middle of the island. It had many pillars and everything was done in a gray stone. Bakura kept insisting that they check out the dungeon if they got the chance, and Marik wanted to see how many armored knights there were along the halls. He was guessing at least a hundred.

As they got closer to the castle, Bakura turned into a cat, and Marik immediately picked him up.

Not that Bakura minded, but still.

Anyways, the boat glided along the water until it reached the island. There was a dock, but they weren't sure if they should go inside it or not. This predicament was solved when a guy wearing a black tux and sunglasses with an earpiece came outside and waved them in. He seemed really surprised when he saw Marik alone with just a cat.

"_You came by yourself_?" the guard asked in English.

Marik smiled at him, "_Yup!"_ he said back in perfect English, sounding exactly like a crazed fan, "_I just _had_ to meet Pegasus, I'm a huge fan!"_ Bakura couldn't help but feel just a little impressed with Marik's acting skills, apparently he wasn't the only one who could lie through his teeth when necessary. "_But I'm not alone," _Marik continued, "_I brought my pet cat with me, see_?" he said, holding out Bakura. Bakura glared at him, he was taking the 'pet' thing a little too far, but Marik just smirked.

The tuxedo-guard just shook his head, muttering something about crazed fans and how they were all going to end up killing themselves eventually. "_Well," _he finally said after getting over the craziness of fans, "_Come down and follow me, I'll get you inside Pegasus' castle."_

"_Thanks!" _Marik said as he climbed down the ladder, still holding Bakura, "_I think the castle is a nice touch by the way._"

"_Really?" _the guard seemed surprised, "_I thought it was a bit much… but that's Pegasus for you." _the guard turned around and started walking, Marik followed. The guard led them through a tree-lined path up to the black front gates. The gates were intricately carved and crafted into swirling patterns, assuring that not even the skinniest of people could get through. Although, it was perfect for a fluffy white cat.

"_Mr. Pegasus,_" the guard spoke into the intercom, "_There is a fan here to see you._"

"_Wonderful!"_(1), Pegasus said in an incredibly drawled voice, "_Bring him in!"_ There was a beep, and the gates opened up. Tuxedo-man walked briskly inside, not even bothering to look at the beautiful multi-colored birds among all of the bird fountains, bird houses, and bird feeders in the inside lawn. He probably saw them already anyways, but Marik hadn't, he tried to look at everything while keeping up with the guard. Keeping up with him was easy, but he wanted to take a closer look at those bird fountains when he got the chance.

The guard led them inside through the tall front doors, and inside there was a luscious red carpet that went all through the halls, which there were a lot of. Marik hoped they wouldn't get lost. The walls were painted some light shade of yellow, and the windows all had dark green curtains. Marik noticed there were some knights in random places along the walls, and that made him smile.

Eventually, the guard led them into a sort of waiting room. Inside there were a few fancy chairs, two green couches, and bookshelves lined the walls inside, filled with many thick books of all sorts. Mr. Pegasus was seated at a throne-like chair, with the red cushioned seat, the padded arm rests, and the straight back with the fancy pattern designed into it. He was wearing something extremely close to the picture Marik and Bakura had seen him in before, which made them wonder if he just had a closet full of that outfit. His silver-ish hair covered the left side of his face, and Marik knew that's where the eye was hidden.

"_Please,"_ Pegasus said, "_Sit down, it's always an honor to meet a fan!"_

"_I'm the one that's honored!"_ Marik said as he sat down on one of the green couches.

"_So tell me,"_ Pegasus said, "_on a scale of one to ten, how big of a fan are you?"_

"_Hm, a definite ten!"_ Bakura snickered in his cat form, it was fun to watch Marik be so excited about something he knew nothing about.

"_And may I ask who this little guy is?"_ Pegasus said, referring to Bakura.

"_This is my pet cat_," Marik said with a smile, "_'Kura, short for Bakura_." Bakura glared at Marik, which sent him into fits of silent laughter, imagine the cutest cat in the world glaring at you?

Pegasus stood up and walked over to Bakura. Then he picked him up and put him high into the air and started twirling him around with a huge smile. "_You have such a cute cat!"_ he said animatedly, "_Tell me, where did you find such an adorable little kitty?"_ He held Bakura like a baby, and Bakura's eye started to twitch slightly.

"_Um… You might want to put him down…"_ Marik said.

"_Why?"_

"_He's a biter."_

"_That's no big deal, I like biters." _

Marik sweat dropped, "_A-anyway Pegasus! I'm a big fan of Duelmonsters!"_

"_Really?"_ Pegasus feigned surprise, "_I thought only a few people knew of my game, I'm glad some people like it so much! I'm so happy!" _he started cuddling Bakura, who tried to get out of his grasp, and Marik didn't really like that… He stepped forward and took Bakura from Pegasus, "_Uh, I'd like my cat back please…"_

"_Of course, of course! Completely understandable, but when was the last time you played with him?" _Marik opened his mouth to answer, but then Pegasus said, _"Guards! Get some string for Bakura to play with!"_ the guards said "_Yes Pegasus_," and left to do his bidding. Pegasus took his seat again. _"Now, my scale-of-ten fan_," Pegasus said, "_What is your name?_"

"_Marik Ishtar."_

"_Well Marik-kun,"_ Pegasus said, he liked the Japanese honorifics, "_Where do you come from?"_

"_Japan."_

"_Japan?"_ Pegasus said, feigning surprise again, "_Ah, my game is popular in a place like Japan? Wonderful!"_ The guards came in with some string which they handed to Marik. Marik was going to just toss it to the side, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Bakura staring at the string, his cat instincts had taken over and they wanted the string. Marik's face slowly turned into a smile, and he held the string out in front of Bakura. He batted it, then Marik started dragging it, and Bakura followed it. Marik laughed, and this jolted Bakura out of his cat instincts. He growled, but when Marik placed the string right in front of his face, and he batted it again. He cursed himself.

"_I take it you haven't played with your cat in a long time?"_ Pegasus asked.

"_Not really, we- I've been busy,"_ Marik tossed Bakura the string who started to bite at it.

Pegasus nodded, "_I understand. So, what exactly do you like about Duelmonsters?"_

"_I like all the monsters!" _Marik said without a moments hesitation, for he had decided before that this was his favorite part, "_I like how certain attacks affect only certain monsters, and how whether or not a monster attacks depends on many different things."_

"_Ah yes, that's actually why most people think it's confusing. What's you're favorite monster?"_

"_Oh, that's a hard one," _Marik said, trying to stall for time because he had no idea what to say, _"There's just so many… I can't decide!"_

"_Ah, I know what you mean,"_ Pegasus said with a happy smile, "_I also find it hard to choose! Could I maybe see your deck?"_

"_Um… well, I would show you if I could… but all of my cards got swept away by the wind into the ocean…"_

Pegasus was shocked, "_Ah! That's terrible! How long did it take you to collect them all?"_

"_A pretty long time… But I'll just have to start over again I guess!"_

"_If you like, I could give you some card of mine."_

"_Would you really? That'd be great! Cards from Pegasus, in my deck!" _Marik pretended to be super excited. Pegasus laughed, and got up from his seat. Marik followed, and Bakura got up and walked with them too. Pegasus led them to his room, but they weren't expecting what they saw inside. There was a red canopy bed inside, with red carpet and rose-colored wall paper. Marik stared at it in shock, _What the hell?_ he thought, _What man has a canopy bed?_ Bakura was also surprised, but he tried to hide it, considering he was a cat and all, and he jumped up on top of the canopy bed and laid down. Pegasus walked towards his bedside table and pulled some cards out of the drawer. He handed them to Marik. "Here you are, I hope they'll help you" he said in Japanese. However, Marik didn't notice the quick transition, and replied back in Japanese, "Yeah! They're great!" he sat down on the bed next to Bakura and started looking through the cards. Pegasus looked at him.

And now I must tell you, that Marik and Bakura's plan was a great one, they were pretty good at lying and Pegasus was a sucker for his fans, but over the years, Pegasus had learned to be cautious, and so, when Marik had switched from English to Japanese so quickly and easily, he began to get suspicious. And that's when Marik and Bakura's plan started to crumble amongst their feet. For at that moment, when Marik was looking through the cards (as if he had a clue what the heck the card descriptions were talking about), Pegasus used the power of his Millennium Eye and did a 'mind scan' on him.

And he saw all of their plans. Not only that, but he saw the boat trip, and through that, he also saw Bakura, and he knew that Bakura had changed into a cat. And with his knowledge, he came to know that Bakura was a vampire, for you see, he had heard of vampires before, but he'd never seen one, especially not in cat form!

But anyway, now Pegasus knew that they were lying about being his fans, and that they only wanted the Millennium Eye (although he didn't know why they wanted it), and he would not let that happen. But he wanted to test one thing first.

He sat down next to Marik. "Yes, this card is good to have, especially with this one," he placed his hand on Marik's shoulder, and Bakura's cat ears stood up. Marik smiled at Pegasus, "Thanks! I really appreciate this!" He didn't really care about Pegasus' hand on his shoulder, but Bakura cared. He closed his eyes, trying to stop acting this way.

Pegasus laughed, "It's no trouble at all, but I do wonder," he said, "You speak English and Japanese so fluently, and with the appropriate accent too! How do you do it?"

"Ah," Marik began, finally realizing his slip-up, "I want to teach English to Japanese people."

"Wonderful! I always admired teachers!" Bakura's cat ears heard a faint rustle, and he opened one eye. Pegasus' face was just a little too close to Marik's for his liking…

He jumped up like he was struck by lightning and slashed the hand that was on Marik's shoulder. Pegasus immediately took his hand away and started cradling it, Marik just looked in shock. "Ah!" he said, "I'm sorry! I didn't know he'd do that!" He turned to Bakura and glared, "Bad kitty!" Bakura hissed.

"Ah, that's all right," Pegasus said, for Bakura's actions had just confirmed his thoughts, "I know pets can be unpredictable, and some pets can be just a little _overprotective,_ though," Pegasus glanced at Bakura, which made him think that Pegasus knew something. "I'll just go take care of this," Pegasus said as he stood up and walked through the door. As soon as his footsteps died away, Marik turned to Bakura, "What the hell Bakura?" he whispered, "Why'd you do that?"

"Marik," Bakura whispered back, "Did you honestly not notice his hand on your shoulder?"

Marik shrugged, "I noticed, just didn't care. I've seen Americans do weirder things, and don't even get me started on what some French dude did…"(2) he shuddered remembering his first experience of a French greeting. Bakura laid back down on the bed, but his attention was quickly diverted when he saw string dangle in front of his face again. Bakura stared at it, and barely noticed his body move into a pouncing position. When he was all ready, he pounced at the string, but Marik moved it out of the way just before he could get at it. Marik started laughing, and then Marik thought of something, "Hey Bakura?" he said with a smirk, "Why would you care if Pegasus put his hand on my shoulder?"

"Um," the question had caught Bakura off guard, "Well, if you get kidnapped or something it's inconvenient for me 'cause then I have to save your ass."

"Hmm, I see," Marik wasn't that convinced, and for some reason, he felt all warm inside, though he didn't know why. He turned to Bakura, "You should probably go look around the castle for exits and stuff."

Bakura tilted his head since he didn't have an eyebrow to raise, "Stuff?"

"You know, something that we should be wary of."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you know a word as complex as 'wary.'"

Marik rolled his eyes, "Just go look around already!"

Bakura stretched, "All right, but then I'm checking out the dungeon." He leaped off the bed, ran through the door, and ran down the hallway, narrowly avoiding Pegasus on his way back to the room. He found it much easier to run on all fours than on two legs, although he knew if he tried to run on all fours as a human it wouldn't be the same, but he couldn't help but think it.

Anyway, Pegasus walked back into the room, "Where's your cat going?"

"I yelled at him and then he ran off."

"Ah, you didn't have to yell at him, my hand is fine! See?" His hand had a bandage around it and there appeared to be blood under the bandage.

Marik wasn't going to say anything, but then remembered that he was supposed to be a super fan, so he said, "Ah! I'm so sorry! My cat caused you to bleed!" like he was really worried.

Pegasus laughed it off, "Don't worry, really! I've had worse wounds than this!" he sat down next to Marik again, "Now, I hope these cards will be useful to you."

"They will! Thanks!"

Pegasus laughed softly, "I know you must be tired from your long trip over here, how about you stay for dinner? And while your at it, stay the night!"

"Really? That'd be great!" Marik smiled his biggest smile ever and Pegasus smiled as well.

"I'll show you to your room now, this way." He stood up and walked out with Marik following behind, still holding the cards.

* * *

Bakura was walking down the halls looking for exits and "stuff," when he heard a conversation between two guards.

"_I tell you Jimmy_," the guard they had met earlier was saying in English (it still seemed weird to Bakrua that he could understand it), "_These fans are getting crazier and crazier! Another fan came in today and he came on a boat by _himself_! He could've died out there!_" Bakura snickered, they didn't know the half of it.

"_Really?_" Jimmy asked in disbelief, "_That's insane! He was all alone?"_

"_Well, he had a cat with him, but hell be damned if a cat could do anything in a crisis."_ Bakura ran in front of them, making them take a step back. He meowed innocently. Jimmy picked him up. "_Is this the cat?"_

"_No, Mr. Pegasus bought a new cat. Of course it's the cat idiot!"_

"_Ralph, I don't like the look he's giving us…"_ Bakrua was glaring at the guards at the moment, mainly to see how they would react, but partly because he wanted to get down, and he wasn't sure if he could fit his mouth around this guys fat wrist.

"_What look can he give us? It's a cat! Just drop the dang thing and let's get back to work."_

"_Yeah, you're right,"_ he set Bakura down, and then the white cat ran off to go find some 'stuff.'

Bakrua ran down the halls, wondering why he wasn't meeting anyone else. This thing was too huge to just be so _empty_ like this! He must have run through at least ten hallways and not one of them had a person inside. Which was weird, because all the rooms were sparklingly cleaned, and he had trouble finding even a speck of dirt or dust on them. Which was pretty hard to do, considering his vampire eyesight. Of course, was that diminished as a cat? Or was it stronger… Bakura jumped up onto the windowsill and looked outside at the trees. They looked about the same as they always had. He jumped back down and walked inside the door across the hall.

Most of these rooms were empty, and some only had one chair and a table inside. There was one room full of nothing but clocks. _That must get annoying every hour,_ Bakura thought.

Then Bakura came to a weird room. The door to the room had been closed, but it was a shocking shade of blue, which was in contrast to the color scheme of this castle, and the letter "C" was engraved on the door surrounded by intricately carved flowers and fairies. Bakura looked at it curiously. Whatever was inside must be incredibly important. He jumped up to try and turn the handle, because he was pretty sure there were cameras somewhere around here and it would look kind of weird if a cat turned into a person. However, the door was locked. He stared at the door for a minute longer, but then walked on, telling himself he'd get in later. However, just then he saw a vent that appeared to lead into the mysterious room…

And the vent was open, probably for cleaning purposes.

He walked inside, trying to make it look like he was just a curious little kitten wandering into places he shouldn't be, but of course, he was curious, he was a kitten, and he probably wasn't supposed to go into the room, so this wasn't that hard.

Anyway, Bakura followed the vents passage way, and it ended into one room that was dark, so he supposed this was the blue door room. One look at the door with his vampire and night-vision confirmed this. He looked at the rest of the room. There was a canopy bed in here too, (_What is it with Pegasus and canopy beds?) _and there was a table next to it. It looked just like a regular room that a person would live in. However, the vent on this side was locked, so he couldn't get inside. He cursed himself, but then he caught a scent of something. Rust. He tried to push the vent down, and he could feel it starting to give. He would have smiled if he wasn't a cat, and he was glad this was rusty, otherwise he would've had to go back without finding out what was in here.

Eventually, the door gave way, and Bakura stumbled in. He looked around. There wasn't anything really special about this place, it looked like it used to belong to a young lady… Bakura walked towards the door, and jumped up to hit the light switch. The lights turned on, revealing a giant picture of a girl with blonde curly hair wearing a beautiful purple dress. He looked up at it, wondering who it was. But then he got distracted by the bookcase. It was filled with a lot of dark-labeled books, and they appeared to be mainly about things supernatural, especially ghosts. There were a lot of books with the word 'ghost' in the title. There was even a book called, "Raising the Dead." Bakura wondered why all these books were inside here, but then something else caught his eye.

It was the bed, it was a pink canopy bed with roses sewn into the fabric. But that wasn't what was weird.

What was weird was that there was something - or some_one_ - under the covers.

Bakura's heart almost pounded out of his chest, that had surprised him. He walked over to the bed and jumped on top of it, being careful not to bump into the lump in the bed, and walked around it. It appeared to be a person, but they were lying too still, and why would their covers go over their head? Bakura gently bit the end of the sheet and walked back. When he thought he brought it back enough where he could see the face, he let go and looked. He gasped, it was the lady in the picture, dressed in the same outfit. And, she also smelled like the dead. Normal humans probably wouldn't have caught the scent, but he was a cat and a vampire, so he could tell by sight and smell. He got off the bed and walked to the bookshelf again. He looked at the book entitled, "Raising the Dead," again, and it all seemed to make sense now. Pegasus was trying to resurrect this young woman.

Bakura sighed, _Great, now I find out Pegasus is crazy, all the more reason to get out of here._ He jumped back up on the bed and put the cover back over her head. Then he jumped back down to look at the bookcase again. He stared up at the book "Raising of the Dead" curiously. He was thinking about turning into a human quick and reading a few passages from it, when a particular label on a certain red and gold book caught his attention. The title was, _A Vampire Story._ Bakura felt anger well up inside him, _Why does this thing keep popping up everywhere?_ he thought furiously. Then he realized something. If this book was here, Pegasus probably read it, so he knew about vampires, but did he believe in them? Probably not… he hoped not.

Bakura's eyes widened in remembrance of something. _"…and some pets can be just a little _overprotective_, though_." Bakura took a few steps back, _He knows! He knows I'm a vampire! But, how?_ his eyes widened again, _His Eye! Of course, how did we forget? He must have read Marik's mind and saw… I have to warn Marik! _Bakura high-tailed it out of there faster than if his tail was on fire

* * *

Pegasus had shown Marik his room, and had said that one of his guards would go get his luggage from the boat, so now they were having tea in the dining hall. They were talking animatedly about an assortment of things. Their interests, their hobbies; at one point, Marik asked how Pegasus had come up with the idea for Duelmonsters just because he had no idea what else to ask. To his relief, Pegasus had went on a tirade about how he had visited Egypt and had gotten the idea from ancient hieroglyphics. Marik vaguely wondered if he had seen the glyphs before, he probably had, just didn't remember.

After Pegasus was done telling about how after the years he had started developing cards of his own, he began asking about Marik's "pet" cat.

"When did you get him?"

"Um, a few years ago," Marik lied.

"Ah, he's such a darling! Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"And he's so _cute!"_ Pegasus said with his eyes closed and with a creepily happy smile.

Marik shifted a little uncomfortably, "Yeah, he's pretty cute…" '_But in what form?'_ his mind shot at him. _Shut up!_

"Oh, you're so lucky you found a cat like him, I wish I had a little kitty-cat around here!"

"Haha…" Marik laughed nervously before he drank more of his tea.

"Do you think if he ever has kittens I could have one?"

Marik's tea shot out of his mouth (thought Pegasus didn't seem to care) and he started coughing hysterically. "I-I don't think so, sorry."

"Oh darn, I would have liked to have a little white kitten… ah well, I'll find one on my own I guess."

"Right," Marik took a cautious sip of his tea, but then Pegasus decided to ask:

"Have you ever thought about marriage?"

Marik only choked on his tea this time, so none go ton the floor, but he still started to cough again. "I-I've thought about it… Heh, haven't we all?" he laughed nervously again.

Pegasus leaned back in his chair, "I remember when I was your age, I had girls falling all over me, it got annoying sometimes, has that happened to you?"

"Um… not really, no," Marik hadn't really been to school (he was home-schooled), and with all his traveling, he hadn't really had time to develop a social life.

"Ah, oh well, maybe the girls were just shy."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it…"

"Of course, by then I had met the love of my life…" his eyes got a faraway look in them, as if remembering a sweet memory, which, he was. He was remembering the first time he had met his true love, Cyndia. It had been as children, at his father's work gathering, she had looked so beautiful in her innocent white dress. He smiled softly, and then his attention was brought back to reality. "Ah, I'm sorry, I have a habit of daydreaming."

"It's cool, don't worry about it." Just then, Bakura came running in like he was hopped up on catnip. He jumped on Marik's lap and started pawing at him. He would have spoken if Pegasus wasn't there, because if there was even the slightest chance that he didn't think he was a vampire, then he didn't want to blow it. Marik looked at him curiously and picked him up, "What's wrong 'Kura?"

Bakura felt like he could have clawed Marik's eyes out at that time, _What do you think you idiot? I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!_ He glared at Marik, and tried to make his eyes say, "We need to talk - _now!_"

"Maybe your pet is just in a playful mood right now?" Pegasus suggested. Bakura glared at him.

"Hm… maybe," he stared at Bakura curiously, and then set him down.

"Or perhaps one of my guards scared him, if that's the case, I apologize."

"No, it's okay," Marik was still looking at Bakura, who appeared to be in a _very_ angry mood, his eye was even twitching - have you seen a cats eye twitch?

"Well!" Pegasus said, "Maybe some food will help him calm down, how about we eat lunch?"

Marik turned to Pegasus reluctantly and smiled, "Sure, that sound great."

Pegasus left to go into the kitchen calling, "_Is lunch ready yet?_" to the chefs in his kitchen. Bakura waited a little bit before whispering, "I found something! Something to be _wary_ of!"

"What did you find?" Marik asked, kneeling down to Bakura's cat height.

"I found _A Vampire Story_ in this one room with a dead girl -"

"Dead girl?" Marik interrupted.

"Yes, a dead girl," Bakura answered impatiently, "I think Pegasus is trying to resurrect her or something… That's not important!"

"That's important!" Marik interrupted, "You can't resurrect people, if you do-" Marik shut up and started petting Bakura when he saw Pegasus walk in holding some appetizers. "The other food is just about done," he said as he set the plate down on the dining room table.

Marik mouthed, "We'll talk later," at Bakura before standing up and smiling. "Great! I'm starving!" Bakura's eye started twitching again, but then Pegasus put a bowl of milk in front of him, and he figured he should drink it to appear more cat-like.

Pegasus sat down, and exactly when he did that, waiters came in and started placing food down on the table. It looked like a feast for at least five people, but Marik was pretty hungry, so he ate a lot. "My my, you were hungry!" Pegasus commented.

"Yeah," Marik said after hurriedly swallowing his food. He thought it tasted a little funny, but then again, that just might be how the chefs made it.

"It looks like your cat was hungry as well," he said peering down at Bakura, who had drank the whole bowl and was now liking his paws and whiskers. He was trying to get out of there fast so he could tell Marik what he had found, and the milk had left a bad taste in his mouth. But Marik didn't know what the big hurry was, so he ate at normal speed, which was pissing Bakura off. _Hurry up damn it!_

When Marik was finally done eating, he stood up and stretched, "Thanks for the meal Pegasus! It was wonderful -" Bakura meowed an irritated meow. Marik picked him up, "I think someone needs to go to bed, mind if I sleep now?"

"Of course not!" Pegasus responded, "You must be tired from your journey, you remember the way to your room right?"

"Yep, good night," Marik said with a smile and a wave. Bakura exhaled in relief as Marik started walking to his room. With their footsteps echoing in the giant house, neither of them heard Pegasus murmur, "_Sweet dreams boys,_" under his breath in a sinister voice.

As soon as they were in the room Marik looked at Bakura, "Now, what were you saying?"

"Pegasus knows I'm a vampire!" Bakura whispered hurriedly, he didn't want anyone to overhear a new voice and come to investigate.

"What?" Marik asked in surprise, "How? Oh crap -"

"The Millennium Eye!" the both said. Marik face palmed himself, "I forgot! But why did he read my mind anyway?"

"Who knows and who cares? We need to be more careful!"

"But why hasn't he done anything yet? He's acting like he doesn't know a thing!"

"I don't know why he hasn't thrown us out yet, maybe he wants to kill us or something, maybe he thinks that will resurrect that girl -"

"Killing us won't resurrect that girl."

"What?"

"You can't resurrect people, it's against the rules of life. If you do resurrect someone, the consequences are hardly worth it."

"What are the consequences?"

"You die to take their place." Bakura was silent. "And then the person you resurrect is given the rest of your lifespan."

Bakura didn't speak for a minute, then he said, "Then what's the point of resurrecting the person? Obviously the person was important to _you_ if you want to bring them back, so if you just die..."

"That's the point, you shouldn't resurrect people, because when their time comes, their time comes. We all have to die eventually. Besides, you would have to be a magic-user to even say the spell to bring the person back to life."

"Magic user?"

"Yeah. You know, magicians, wizards, witches, even vampires are magic users. Ever wonder where your vampire powers come from?"

"… I guess it crossed my mind…"

"I'd be surprised if it didn't considering how curious you are about everything."

"For the last time, I'm not that curious!"

"Then how did you even find the room with the dead girl in it?"

"Well, the door was locked, and -"

"You were curious to see what was inside?" Marik said with a smirk.

Bakura sighed, "Look, whatever Pegasus is planning, we need to be careful! Maybe he is a magic user -"

"If he's a magic user, we're in trouble," Marik said.

"Why?"

"Because there are certain spells that can effect vampires like they're humans."

"What?" Bakura said exasperated (and kind of annoyed that Marik kept interrupting him).

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. So if he _is_ a magic user, he might be planning to make us do something, and that's why he hasn't kicked us out yet."

"Maybe he thinks the spell will work if he gets one of us to die for him or something…?"

"Could be possible… But surely he would have done something by now… Let's not take any chances, we're leaving - tonight."

"But we need to get the Eye first."

"Exactly! So, at midnight, we sneak off and go take the Eye from him in his sleep, and then hightail it out of here."

Bakura thought about it, "Sounds like a plan." Marik nodded, and then got some pajamas from his duffel bag and went to go change inside his room's bathroom. Bakura jumped onto the bedside table and set the alarm clock to go off at midnight. When Marik came out he hopped in his white-sheeted bed and turned off his table light. Bakura jumped up on the bed and settled down on one of the bed's corners. He felt Marik shift, and then felt himself being picked up. It was Marik, he picked Bakura up and brought him to his chest. One arm draped over his soft fur, he whispered into Bakura's ear, "Night 'Kura." The soft words tickled his ears and made his hair stand on end, and if he wasn't a cat at that time, he would have blushed.

* * *

_Bakura was saying words that were barely distinguishable. He appeared to be saying them with difficulty, and he looked like he might have cried, if he was the type to do that. There were bars in front of him, no, they were surrounding him, there were bars surrounding the vision as well. The sight saw tan hands reach out and grab the bars, then there were other words, "No! Stop!" they were saying. But whoever the voice was talking to was ignoring him, cause he kept shouting, and there was hysteria and fear in the voice, along with sadness, oh so much sadness and despair, why didn't the person just stop?_

_Suddenly, Bakura stopped speaking, and he fell to the floor like he was dead. The words that were saying stop were now filled with even more hysteria and emotion, only now they were saying, "No! Stand up! You can't die!"_

_The sight turned to a shadowed figure as laughter filled the air, "It's too late Marik, Bakura is dead."_

Marik sat up in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, but then he sighed and closed his eyes. "It was just a dream," he said as his breathing calmed down, but when he opened his eyes again, he noticed something different about his surroundings.

For one thing, he wasn't in the bed he was in before, he was just laying on a blanket, and Bakura wasn't with him. And when he looked around, there were two black brick walls instead of yellow plaster walls, and where the other walls should have been there were bars. Bars like the one he had seen in his dream. _What's going on?_ Marik thought in a panic before he heard laughter just like he had heard in his nightmare.

"So glad to see you're awake, let's see how long it takes Bakura to wake up," the voice from his nightmare said.

"Show yourself!" Marik cried.

"As you wish," the voice said right before someone emerged from the shadows. "Surprised?" he said with a smile, "You shouldn't be, especially after your 'pet' warned you that I knew what he was."

* * *

(1): If you've ever heard Pegasus' Japanese voice, you'll know what this sounds like.

(2): Again, I mean no offense, but if someone French greeted me, I'd give them some funny looks.

Hope you liked the chapter =) First time leaving a major cliff-hanger, it feels weird…

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~

**Bec**: I know Ryou is a very conflicted character, but I guess that's what happens when you run out of ideas and just write what comes to you.  
I also love when Bakura and Marik interact, it's very fun to write =)  
As for how Ryou got the Ring… I'm thinking about it, sorry I can't give you a more definite answer than that.  
And thanks for sticking up for me on 'irritated' =) I appreciate that.

**That's What Cheese Said**: Lols, thanks for the cookies! And I love Ryou too =)  
Also, I love matches ^-^ Don't ask why.

**Neon:**OMGosh, I laughed so hard at your random comments XD And I didn't even notice the three month thing, it seems much longer than that. I'm not going to give up this story anytime soon! I have too many plans for it ^^  
And, you seriously thought Marik was lying on the couch naked? That made me laugh so much, but that probably won't happen.  
And yeah, my bar scene is different, and I'm proud of it! I had actually thought of a naughty scenario, but I didn't like it.  
Yeah, I have a lot more mysteries up my sleeve =) And I can see why you thought this would be a simple story.  
Glad you like it! =)

**Irritated**: I just said that for a joke. Sorry you were offended, but no one else said anything, and I'm not changing it.


	19. Pegasus' Story

Chapter 18: Pegasus' Story

* * *

_What's going on?_ Marik thought in a panic before he heard laughter just like he had heard in his nightmare.

"So glad to see you're awake, let's see how long it takes Bakura to wake up," the voice from his nightmare said. Marik took a quick look to the side of him, and saw through the other wall of bars that Bakura was still asleep in a little ball on the other cell floor.

"Show yourself!" Marik cried.

"As you wish," the voice said right before Pegasus J. Crawford emerged from the shadows. "Surprised?" he said with a smile, "You shouldn't be, especially after your 'pet' warned you that I knew what he was."

"What did you do?" Marik asked fiercely, which looked pretty funny, considering he was wearing red pajamas striped with violet.

"Me? I'm simply preventing you two from doing me any harm."

"How did we get down here?"

"Well, did you notice that your dinner tasted a bit, funny?"

Marik's eyes widened, "You drugged us?"

"Kind of," Pegasus said with an evil smile.

"But, but Bakura's out too. You-you're a witch?"

Pegasus got angry, his smile replaced by a snarl, "I'm not a witch!" he screamed, "A witch is a girl! I am a _wizard_, get it right!"

"Okay, okay! Whatever, it doesn't matter, just let us go!"

"First of all, it _does_ matter, and second of all, why should I free you if you're just going to take my Millennium Item and leave?"

'_He has a point,'_ his mind decided to put in.

_Shut up!_

"Then what are you going to do?" Marik asked, "Just leave us here?"

"Oh heavens no, there is a reason I captured you two, but I think we should wait for your friend to wake up before we get to that."

There was a silence, then Marik asked, "How did you get the Millennium Eye anyway?"

"Like I said, I'll explain everything once your friend wakes up, I have a feeling you'll both want to know some things. For now," Pegasus held up his hand which started glowing a faint yellow, "Go to sleep." The glowing that came from his hand shot at Marik's face and made him crumple to the floor.

* * *

Bakura's eyes slowly opened. When his eyes were open, he couldn't see anything, it was like when you first wake up and it takes your eyes a second or two to adjust again. When he finally _could_ see something, he thought that he was still dreaming, he was trapped in a cage. No, not a cage, a cell, in a dungeon… His ears perked up and he lifted his head. He looked about him. The first thing he noticed was that it was very dark, with only dim candles being the light source. Even thought he couldn't see the sun, he knew it was daytime, it was kind of instinctive to vampires to know when the sun was out.

The second thing Bakura noticed was Marik crumpled on the floor in a pile. A jolt went through Bakura, making him stand up and run over to him. Only, the bars were in his way, so he meowed to try and wake him up. It seemed to work, Marik's head shifted slightly, and then he lifted his head. "Bakura, you're awake…" He sat up again, and looked around. He couldn't see Pegasus, but he heard footsteps gradually getting louder and louder, until Pegasus appeared before them again. "Hello again, good to see you both awake."

Marik glared at him, and Bakura got into a defensive position and said, "What's going on?"

"That's right, you weren't awake when Marik was, allow me to fill you in," Pegasus grabbed a chair that was leaning against one of the stone walls and sat down, "You both are in my dungeon."

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Patience Bakura, before we get to that, I think I should tell you a little more about my Millennium Eye." He moved the hair that always covered his face, showing the two young adults the reason they had come to this island in the first place. He looked at Marik, "Remember when I told you I got the idea for Duelmonsters when I went to Egypt?"

"Yes…" Marik said, waiting for him to get on with it.

"Well, you see, I hadn't went to Egypt with the idea to create a card game inside my head, I had went there because of my wife - Cyndia."

Bakura's eyes widened, _The blue door, with the "C" on it… _"You're wife died… didn't she?" Bakura asked.

Pegasus took a deep breath, "Yes… I met her fourteen years ago… My father was immensely wealthy, he managed casinos in Las Vegas. At night, he would take my hand and attend fancy social functions…

"That's when I met her. Cyndia, the daughter of my father's wealthy friend… We were instantly drawn to each other, and we always talked about our dreams. I was going to become a famous painter and travel around the world, we swore to spend the rest of our lives together…

"But soon after I turned seventeen, Cyndia got sick… and left this world. No longer could I hear the sweet melody that was her voice, no longer would I be able to see her glorious smile, no longer could we laugh and hold hands…" Pegasus looked down, too sad to continue talking. Marik and Bakura may have not been the most sentimental people in the world, but they still knew that losing someone important to you was hard, even if they've never experienced it.

Eventually, Pegasus looked up, "For months I stared at the white canvas of my heart… The next thing I knew, I was in Egypt. I had become interested in the ancient Egyptian beliefs about life after death… the idea that souls in this world live eternally in the world to come, and if there was even the slightest chance that I could see Cyndia again… I would take it. So I came to Necropolis… a city of the dead, with ruins of the ancient Pharaohs' tombs…It was as if the yellow-brown desert was a reflection of my heart… But not even _there_ did I see anything that could fill my blank canvas…

"Then something happened. There was this boy who was running away from something, and he bumped into me. He had a very distressed look on his face, and he looked behind him in a scared manner, and then he paled at the sight of something. I looked ahead, and I saw many people dressed in black chasing the man, saying things like, 'Stay there thief!' It was then I noticed he had a peculiar looking item in his hand; a golden circlet encasing a golden triangle with the Millennium eye symbol on it, and five pointer-like things came out of the circle." Bakura's eyes widened, it was his Millennium Ring. "The man tried to run again, but he tripped, and he started begging, 'Please let me go… You can have it back!' he said, but the men kicked him and forced him to stand. I stepped forward, saying to let the man go and that I would pay for the item, I offered all of the money I had, but the men just stared at me with scorn.

"Then, a boy appeared in between the men in black, or was it a man? I wasn't so sure… He was in white robes with a white turban, and he looked peculiar, because he was wearing a golden ankh attached to a string around his neck-at that time I didn't know that was the Millennium Ankh because it didn't have the Eye symbol, but I digress-and when he stared at me, there was a mysterious light in his eyes… and suddenly the desert seemed very cold… I never found out his name.

" 'If you wish to stay, do not flaunt your wealth…" the boy with the Ankh said, 'not in this land… That man stole artifacts from a sacred place… we only punished him for the act of theft. The value of the Ring is irrelevant… but if we tried to measure it in terms of gold, no amount would be enough. Are you a traveler?' he asked. I stayed quiet.

" 'This village,' he began again, 'Kul Elna, was created by grave robbers. It is called the grave robber village… thieves like him are not uncommon…' _Grave robber village? _I had thought, those words had shocked me, I didn't think there was such a thing.

" 'It is not a place for someone like you to visit.' he said sternly, 'You must leave at once! The thing you want to see is not here… This is not a place where the sadness of losing a loved one is healed…' I was amazed, that boy had read my mind! But soon, they took the thief away. His words stayed with me, so I followed them, in secret…

"They entered a house of sun-dried brick… but it led to a place I couldn't have imagined from the outside… It was a hidden underground temple, it had many pillars with hieroglyphics and other pictures carved on them, and the place was huge. I could have spent all day there looking around, but they placed that thief on a pedestal, in front of the mysterious boy and this stone slab with all of these golden items inside. Later, I found out that those were all of the Millennium Items, only the Rod, the Necklace, and the Puzzle were missing, and of course the Ankh that the boy wore around his neck…" Pegasus' story was seriously starting to piss Bakura off, what did any of this have to do with why they were locked in cages?

"Anyway," Pegasus continued, not noticing Bakura's anger, "The thief was begging for his life, 'Don't kill me!' he said, 'I'm sorry I stole it!'

" 'I do not intend to condemn you for stealing the Millennium Ring,' the mysterious boy said, 'The issue is whether you are a chosen one… will the _Ring itself_ accept you as its bearer?' The thief had no idea what the boy was talking about, but the boy just said, 'Put on the Ring! Then the answer will make itself known…' the men in black put the ring on the neck of the thief. It was an awful sight, the Ring started to glow, and the pointers stuck themselves into his skin…And then fire burst out of his eyes and mouth, and he died instantly, vomiting flames…!" Pegasus paused, remembering the horrid scene again, " 'The Millennium Items test the souls of those who possess them,' the boy said, 'Those who are not worthy will be burned alive, body and soul…'

" 'When will the chosen ones appear?' a man in black asked, 'Until we find suitable hosts, we cannot find the missing Millennium Items…'

" 'The Millennium Items are drawn to each other,' the boy said, 'If I had to liken it to something, the seven Millennium Items are like pieces of a puzzle. When the time comes, they will be united…' the boy put the Ring back in it's rightful encasing, 'in the Wishing Tablet… The thing that can grant anyone one wish, so long as you gather the Millennium Items and put them back - before us...'" Marik and Bakura were both surprised to hear this. They had thought they just had to gather the Millennium Items to get the wish, but apparently, they had to put them in a tablet? "I don't know why," Pegasus continued, despite his guests many questions, "but those words seemed much more sinister than they sounded, they sent a shiver up my spine, and it was then I decided to leave, but someone found me and grabbed me roughly…

" 'What are you doing here!' it was more of a surprised statement than a question, and then he started chanting some language I didn't understand. I cried out, 'Let go of me!' but was ignored.

" 'I thought I told you to leave this village…" the boy said in subdued anger, 'You saw something you shouldn't have seen… the only way to leave this holy place is to be chosen as the bearer of a Millennium Item…'

"I really didn't want to burn like the thief did, and I cried out, 'Please spare me! I won't tell anybody what I saw here!' The boy ignored me, and instead took out the Millennium Eye from the stone tablet, 'You will be tested by this Millennium Eye…' he said, 'To see if you are worthy to be its host.' At that time, I had no idea what the Millennium Eye was, but he told me, 'If you are deemed worthy, we will open the door to the other world… and you will see your beloved once more!' His words shocked me, they were very hard to believe, but then he said, 'Also, if you are deemed worthy, then you will get magical powers, strong enough to resurrect your dead wife, and keep her in this world longer.' After he had said this… this promise that I would be able to hold Cyndia again… I took the test of the Millennium Eye. I shoved the Eye into my eye socket, it caused immense pain and suffering, and I just wanted it to end… but then, a miracle happened.

"I saw a light, all around me… And there was a door… and then I saw her… my beloved, my Cyndia…" Pegasus stopped talking, and then resumed a minute later, "Our reunion only lasted a moment… and the Millennium Eye accepted me. I thanked the boy, and then left immediately to go back home, and to resurrect Cyndia."

Pegasus inhaled and exhaled, then he looked at his prisoners. Neither Bakura or Marik spoke for a moment, but then the ever-curious Bakura had to ask, "Wait, didn't Cyndia have a funeral and was buried? Then how did you get her out of the ground without anyone noticing…?"

"Ah," Pegasus smiled softly, "Well, along with the Eye, the boy gave me something else. A little book, with simple wizard spells in it. Surprisingly, it was in a language I could read, even though I've never seen it before. Another power of the Millennium Items I suppose… Anyway, in that book, there was a simple spell for replacing objects, so I walked up to her grave, and replaced her body inside the coffin with a dress of hers. Then I carried her back home, bridal style, so that if anyone saw, they would just think we were young lovers, which, we would have been…" Pegasus let the sentence die out, and then began again, "However, the boy tricked me. He said that the Millennium Eye would give me magical powers to resurrect my dead wife, but he never told me what the price would be. It was only until later that I had found out. After I had searched through the simple spells, and then searched through other spell books, that I found out the only way to resurrect someone was to give them your life…

"Obviously, this wasn't a good solution. I wanted Cyndia back so that _I_ could see her again, so that we could laugh like we used to… I began to get depressed again, and I constantly blamed everyone… But, slowly, I started to heal. I was able to talk to people again, and I was able to go out in the world, and to put Cyndia to the side of my mind. Although, I never forgot about her… I never stopped searching for a different spell, I never gave up the hope that there was another way to resurrect her, another way to get her back to the world, without killing myself in the process…" Pegasus stopped talking, and then Marik asked something he'd been wanting to ask since the story began.

"… Um, I'm sorry about your wife… but what does that have to do with you locking us up?"

Pegasus looked up at him with a glint in his eye (the normal one), "I'm glad you asked!" he said happily, like he hadn't just relived the death of his wife and then some, "Just wait right here for a few moments, and I'll explain why you're locked up," he stood up and did a little wave with closed eyes and an open-mouthed smile before walking up the stone steps. When the footsteps died off, Bakura slipped through the bars leading into Marik's cage. "I think I can unlock the door with my claws," he whispered, "hold me up." Marik picked Bakura up and put him up to the lock. Bakura stuck one of his claws in there and unlocked the door in a matter of two seconds. Marik stared in awe, Bakura smirked, "They don't call me the Thief King for nothing." They pushed the door open and started walking up the stone steps. "Okay," Marik whispered, "We're out, now what?"

"I say we get the hell out of this crazy place, forget the Eye for now, we can come back to it later."

"But we're here now, we might as well get it!" Marik argued, he hadn't come all this way for nothing.

"Then what do you suggest?" Bakura turned to Marik. Marik thought about it.

"Well," he said slowly, stalling for time, "We could hide somewhere on the island, then come back at night and steal the Eye from Pegasus, do you think you could get past the high-tech security that no doubt is applied to his castle?"

"With ease," Bakura responded without a moments hesitation.

"Okay, good, then we'll come back to-" Marik's words were cut short by a tuxedo-man shouting, "Hey!" at them.

"How much you wanna bet Pegasus told them if they see us to attack?" Bakura asked.

"A hundred. Run!" they turned the other way and ran like their lives depended on it. Well, more like Marik ran like his life depended on it, Bakura just kept up.

They ran through the hallways, and many other guards chased after them, but they eventually made it outside, to a closed gate and a ton of guards waiting for them. _Hell!_ they both thought. They stopped running, and watched as they became surrounded. Marik put up a fighting stance, and Bakura looked ready to pounce. "Remember our bet?" Marik asked Bakura with a smirk.

"Of course," came Bakura's reply

"Time to see who wins!" he said before he ran forward and punched a guy, knocking him out cold. Bakura was slightly surprised to see that Marik was that strong, but he had to put it aside as he had his own guards to deal with. He jumped up and started clawing a guard in the face. The man tried frantically to get Bakura detached from his face, and others tried to pull him off as well, but Bakura only got off when the man got to the ground. Then he ran and did the same thing to another poor, under-paid sap.

Marik, meanwhile, was punching and kicking left and right. At one point, he jumped up and kicked two people in the face at the same time, and then did a back flip off their faces and landed on top of another guy and then punched the person closest to him. And during that time, he found the time to smirk and be thankful for his fighting skills. Then he remembered that he had the Millennium Rod on his person, and he took out the knife kept inside it, but quickly sheathed it again when he remembered his promise to Ryou. He still used the Rod though, just as more of a bat than a knife.

It was during this-Bakura clawing people's faces and making them pass out from loss of blood and Marik hitting people right in the jaw with his Millennium Rod-that one guard came outside with a taser. Pegasus had warned him not to hit the cat with it because the cat was a vampire and the taser would do absolutely nothing, and the guard had learned that whatever Pegasus said, you better just do it, or else. No, the guard did not believe in vampires-none of the guards did-but he knew that if he hit the cat with it, Pegasus would yell at him and blah-de-blah-de-blah so he ran up to Marik, while dodging everyone else, and hit him right in the gut.

Marik felt the electrifying shock go through his body and he dropped the Rod and fell to his knees in pain. He pressed his hand against where he had been shocked, but then, he felt a new kind of pain. Apparently, some of the guards had knives or swords or some other sharp object, and he had stabbed Marik right in the stomach. A new wave of pain came over Marik and he collapsed fully to the floor now, grinding his teeth so he wouldn't cry out from how much he was hurting. The world started to go black, showing nothing but darkness, until he finally couldn't hear anything anymore.

Bakura had seen the whole thing while he had been clawing one guy in the face, and now he was on the ground staring at Marik with total shock. Marik was on the ground, bleeding… Bakura felt sad, more than that, he felt like something had hurt him as well, as if someone had personally stabbed _him_ in the gut. It shocked him so profusely, that for a moment, everything seemed to stand still. Everything was still, and all he could think was how he could have let this happen. How could ha have let Marik get hurt like that? How could he have been so careless… He felt pain like he had never felt before, and like he never wanted to feel again. Then he got pissed. He snarled and let out an impressive cry that was somewhere in between a cat and a human, and it made the guards pause for a second to think about the hellish kind of sound a cute, white, fluffy, adorable, little kitten had made. And during their thinking about it, they felt fear, and when Bakura glared at the guards, there appeared to literally be fire in them, a fire so violent and deadly that you didn't dare cross it. The guards his deathly anger gaze fell upon dropped their weapons and ran for it like a horrible beast was chasing after them, which wasn't too far off from the truth. The other guards wondered why they had run off like that, but then Bakura started attacking, this time out for blood. He thrashed left and right, up and down, he looked like a lion, or maybe even an albino dragon with how he moved. All of his actions were carefully executed so that he always hurt someone whichever way he went-he had forgotten to count by now, and he didn't really care if he had killed or only maimed. Forget bloody self-control, they had hurt Marik… Marik! That act was unforgivable, he barely even heard Pegasus say, "_Be careful! That boy is a Blood Pack!_" to his men. But he had heard, and now he felt a horrible foreboding sensation, he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, something even worse than Marik lying on the floor bleeding like he was right now…(1)

And that was _definitely_ not a good feeling.

Bakura was still in his super-pissed-off mode, when he felt something shock him in the stomach when he had jumped up trying to claw a man's eye out. He dropped to the ground like a stone, and he tried to stand, but then he felt the shock appear on his back. He looked up and briefly saw Pegasus with his hand glowing. I guess magical glowing hands equals tasers for vampires.

Bakura snarled once more before everything blacked out again.

* * *

Bakura awoke back in the cage again. He jumped up right away, and looked around. He saw Marik in the cell he was in before. Bleeding; looking pale; his face was slack, giving him the impression that he was sleeping, which meant he was really unconscious. Bakura's heart felt heavy, and he tried to get to him, but Pegasus must have magically put the bars closer together or something because he couldn't get through. And the worst part was that he knew if he could just drink Marik's blood, then he would be fine. He would be healed, like there had never been a wound there in the first place. And he couldn't, because of the fucking metal bars in his way. He still reached forward, trying to see that if maybe he could just get a drop of blood on his hand and lick it, then Marik could be healed that way… Maybe then it would be okay…

No, he knew that wouldn't work, he just _knew._ He had to actually touch Marik's body for the healing to actually work. He felt hopelessness settle into his stomach, making him feel like he'd rather be dead than to see Marik like this… He'd rather _him_ be the one lying on the ground bleeding rather than Marik… "Come one Marik!" he said, his voice full of desperation, but the anger covered it up, "You can't die! Not yet! We haven't collected all of the Millennium Items!" Bakura's mind frantically searched for more reasons Marik couldn't die yet, "I haven't killed your father! You haven't gotten over your fear of heights yet! You can't die! If you die I'll…" it was then that Bakura realized he really _did_ have to find a better threat than 'I'll kill you,' and his mind came up with one, "If you die, I'll never forgive you!" He could feel his eyes start to water, and his disgruntled mind had the bravery to wonder, _Can cats cry?_

He stopped trying to reach for Marik when he heard Pegasus say, "Don't worry Bakura, I did a simple spell so that the bleeding would slow down, he'll still die, slowly and painfully," Bakura growled a warning, "_but_ he won't die until a few hours later. I'll let you heal him if you want. Do you want to heal him Bakura?" Bakura just stared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Just a hint though, you can't heal him in cat form," Pegasus' hand glowed yellow again and the bars seemed to just disappear. Bakura wasted no time going through them, and then he turned back into his human form and kneeled before Marik. He licked his lips, and found that his mouth was suddenly dry, and then through all of his worry and shock of seeing Marik in this condition, he smelled the blood. The delicious scent that was Marik's blood-that was _Marik-_hit him like a grand piano to his head. The smell was overwhelmingly tantalizing, satisfying, he wanted it, he wanted it badly, and not just because it was blood and he was a vampire, no. He wanted it so badly because he knew that Marik would be healed by it, that it was Marik he was drinking and not some other random person. He wanted it because it was Marik's blood, he wanted it simply because it was Marik. If it had been anyone else, he wasn't sure if he would have tried to heal them. Bakura knelt down and - keeping up the vampire stereotype - bit him on the neck and began to drink. He wasn't sure how badly Marik had been injured, or how much he had to drink, so he put his hand on Marik's stomach so he could feel when the wound healed. Even through all this, he still managed to enjoy the taste, the delicious liquid, the life-giving substance… And he even enjoyed his hand on Marik's firm, muscular stomach…(1)

He felt Marik's wound heal up. He tore his mouth away from Marik's neck and looked at him. He still looked pale, but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore. Bakura put his ear to Marik's chest to hear his heartbeat. It was slow and faint, but it was there. Bakura ground his teeth together, and he turned to Pegasus. "You," he growled, "You did this! How dare you!" he screeched the last part while he got up and threw himself at the bars, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to get through them.

"Now now Bakura, do be reasonable," Pegasus said, "_I_ didn't do this, my guards did, and I wouldn't have had to do any of this if you hadn't tried to steal my Millennium Eye."

"First of all," Bakura began, not even attempting to hide his fury, "you told the guards to hurt Marik, so yes, _you_ did this, and second, you could have just thrown us off the bloody island!"

"Would that have stopped you from coming back?" Pegasus' calm reply came. Bakura growled, "Of course it wouldn't have," Pegasus continued, "you would have just kept coming back, besides, I have a plan for you Bakura, a sort of deal if you will."

"Deal?" Bakura asked.

"Yes," Pegasus said before he raised his hand and made the bars disappear again. Bakura would have ran forward, if he could've moved his body at that time, but Pegasus had put an immobile spell on him. "Here's the deal," Pegasus said, "You resurrect Cyndia, and we let Marik live." A guard pointed a gun at Marik's still unconscious figure. Bakura stared at the gun with horror while Pegasus laughed maniacally.

* * *

(1): I know, it's a big, long, intimidating paragraph which is hard to read, but I couldn't find a good cut off...

Sigh, you know what sucks about writing? You already know what's going to happen, so all the suspense is gone… Well, Hoped you liked this, I have a lot planned for the next chapter, if I can fit it all into one chapter... :P

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~~

**That's What Cheese Said**: Lol, glad I made you dance! And what did you tell your mom? If my mom saw me dancing inside my room, she'd figure I was listening to musical songs again… XD  
Lol, so you'd jump on Pegasus and try to rip his eye out? You probably would get killed… And yeah, he dreams about Bakura, haven't we all? And, I've wanted 'Kura-kitty to play with string for such a long time… I'm glad I finally got him to, and yeah, PUSS AND BOOTS!  
I'm glad Pegasus is in character, I was worried about that… XD And don't worry, Pegasus won't hurt 'Kura-kitty, as long as he does what Pegasus wants.  
Oh, and the inventors of matches and lighters _did_ purposely make them so you couldn't operate them, they didn't want you to burn down your school =) And make you stop flaying yourself.

**Bec**: Yes, stuff is happening =) Lol, I kind of just bypassed their big fight, because, I don't know, compared for what I have planned later on… it didn't seem that important. Plus, I suck at writing action. :P Pegasus (to me at least) always seemed like a nice person who just never got over his dead wife and was trying with all his power to see her again.  
I didn't know Kemo's name, so I made some up. If I had knows his name, I would have put that. And I love 'Kura-kitty. XD


	20. Cyndia Appears

Chapter 19: Cyndia Appears

* * *

"_Here's the deal," Pegasus said, "You resurrect Cyndia, and we let Marik live." A guard pointed a gun at Marik's still unconscious figure. Bakura stared at the gun with horror while Pegasus laughed maniacally. _

"And when you can move again, don't even try anything, I have a shield spell around him that will make you bounce back like you hit a Plexiglas wall. But don't worry," Pegasus said with a wicked smile, "The bullet can easily go through the shield into Marik's heart. Isn't that _wonderful?_"

Bakura growled. "Just _peachy_," he responded.

Pegasus walked around Bakura, "Unfortunately, this spell can only be done under a new moon, so we'll have to wait for a while. Fortunately for us though," Pegasus said with a smile, "A new moon is tonight, isn't that just magnificent?"

Bakura didn't say anything.

Pegasus started laughing maniacally, "It's the perfect plan Bakura! Since you're a vampire you have magic, and because you're a vampire you'd normally live forever, which means when you resurrect Cyndia, she'll live forever as well! She'll never leave me again! No longer will I have to live in agony and torment, she will be here with me once again, and I won't have to fear death taking her away from me either!_ And,_ I'm almost confident that Cyndia will turn into a vampire as well, and I will most definitely be her Blood Pack, after all, we're perfect for each other! It's perfect!" Pegasus was sounding more and more like a madman with each word, "Normally, I probably wouldn't be able to make a vampire read the spell, but," Pegasus grinned evilly, "you have a Blood Pack! You have to do what I say to protect him! Your vampire instincts won't allow you to just let Marik die like that, you'd rather die instead, isn't that right Bakura?" Bakura didn't say anything, "Of course it's right! I've read the book, I know what's up, I know you won't let anything happen to Marik, I know, and that was your downfall! If only you weren't _quite_ so protective of him, I wouldn't have found out. Too late now." Pegasus laughed maniacally, making Bakura snarl and grip the bars that caged him tightly.

"Well, I'll let you alone for now, maybe Marik will wake up before you die," Pegasus chuckled as he put Bakura back in his cage and made the bars reappear.

"Wait," Bakura called to Pegasus.

Pegasus turned, "Yes? What is it?"

Bakura looked straight into Pegasus' eyes. "If I resurrect your dead wife, you have to give the Millennium Eye to Marik."

Pegasus laughed, "Of course, of course! After Cyndia's alive again, I won't have any use for it anyway, of course your friend can have it!" Pegasus walked up the stairs, but the guard stayed and just blended into the shadows. Bakura didn't care, Bakura barely noticed him. All he could think about was that Pegasus was right. He _would_ do anything for Marik. Even die. But was it just because Marik was his Blood Pack? Or was it something more? _This_ was what made Bakura think hard. Bakura looked over at Marik. Even if he didn't fully understand why he didn't want Marik dead, he knew he'd still die for him, he'd still protect him.

His heart sunk. Looks like he was going to die tonight, he didn't know if he wanted that. But if he didn't die, then Marik would, and he _knew_ he didn't want that. He never wanted that. Ever. Just thinking about Marik bleeding as much as he had sent him pain, pain so powerful that he couldn't think of anything else. What would happen if Marik actually died?

Bakura didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Marik had been in dreamland all through Pegasus telling Bakura about his death sentence. He had mainly been dreaming about the past, but not his horrid childhood, no. He had been dreaming about all the fun he had had since he ran away. He finally had a friend that wasn't family (even if said friend wouldn't admit to it), he was going to help vampires be an accepted part of society, and he had even celebrated Halloween and actually got to eat his candy. He had had some fun, even if he did have some bad experiences, (i. e. the getting drunk and having to wear a dress and heels) but the good outweighed the bad.

He had just been dreaming about when he had watched the stars with Bakura, when reality began to edge away his dreams. He slowly opened his eyes, to find he was back in the cage. He sat up (surprised that he didn't have a headache) and looked around, then he felt something wet on his stomach. He looked down and gasped. All the blood on his pajamas surprised him. "What the…" he remembered how he had been tasered and stabbed in the stomach. He blinked, _Shouldn't I be dead then…_ He looked around, and saw Bakura leaning against a wall looking depressed. He walked over to the bars, "Hey, Bakura," he said, "What happened?"

Bakura turned his head woodenly, like he was being forced to. His expression looked lifeless and devoid of all emotion. "We got locked up again," he said simply.

"I figured that much, I mean, what happened to my wound? Shouldn't I have a gaping hole in my stomach right now?"

Bakura took a while before speaking. "I healed you," he said like it wasn't a big deal.

However, to Marik, this was a big deal, "You healed me?" he asked, "But, how? And with what?"

Bakura averted his gaze from Marik as if he couldn't look at him anymore, "I just drank some of your blood and your wound healed up."

Marik blinked, "You mean like what you did with my finger?"

"Yeah. Like that."

"Oh…" Marik decided to ask more about these healing powers later, "Do you know what Pegasus is going to do to us?"

Bakura winced as if something had hurt him. "… I have an idea…"

"Let's hear it."

Bakura didn't speak for a long time. "He… wants -" Bakura was cut off by Pegasus coming in and saying, "_I'll_ tell you what I want! It's the least I could do for my _biggest fan_." Marik rolled his eyes, Bakura just looked like he wasn't interested in anything anymore.

"You see Marik," Pegasus said, "I want Bakura to resurrect my dead wife!"

Marik stared at him, then his eyes got wide as he realized what that statement meant. He turned to Bakura. "No." Bakura didn't say anything, he didn't even glance up. "No," Marik repeated as a whisper, though he wasn't sure why. "No, no! Bakura you can't die!" Bakura still didn't look at him.

"Don't worry Marik-kun," Pegasus said, "You have until tonight to say your goodbyes, better make them good!" He laughed once again before leaving.

Marik stared at Bakura. "You… You're not really gonna resurrect her… are you?"

Bakura turned away so Marik could no longer see his expression. "What other choice do I have?"

Marik felt like ten ton weights. He didn't want Bakura to die, he didn't want that. He was his only friend, he was the only person he had really opened up to, he was the only person he felt comfortable to be around, he was… he was… He was someone he didn't want to die! "No, you can't die!"

Bakura turned toward him with an angry expression, "Would you rather die?"

Marik took a while to answer. Would he rather die? He thought about it. He really didn't know… Would he be willing to die like that? Would he be willing to die for Bakura? Marik thought about it, but he didn't need to think hard, he had already known the answer. "… Yes…" he whispered.

Almost immediately, Bakura put his head down and bit his bottom lip. Marik… would die for him? The thought made him feel happiness and pain at the same time. He was happy that Marik liked him enough to do that, and he felt pain because he didn't know if he could live without Marik anymore… _What's happened to me?_ Bakura wondered, _I used to be so strong… independent from everybody, every_thing_! So why… what's different about this boy…? _He looked up into Marik's beautiful violet eyes and said, "I'm glad you'd die for me… but that won't be necessary."

"You can't read that spell!" Marik said trying to choke down the fear and sadness he was feeling.

"… Look, I don't say this often - actually, I never say this, count yourself special - but, I'm sorry Marik, I'm reading that spell. I've made up my mind."

"No. No. No!" Marik repeated the word over and over, as if that would somehow change the stubborn Thief King's mind. He felt like his entire world was crashing down on top of him. Bakura was going to die. He had made that very clear. But did that mean Marik had to like it? Of course not. In fact, he hated it, he hated everything about it. Just the thought of Bakura being dead made him feel pain even more powerful than any of his horrible childhood memories could ever _hope_ to accomplish. And considering his dad… That was a lot. "You can't die Bakura, you just _can't._ You can't…" Marik could feel tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since he was ten, and had promised never to cry again, but this made him want to cry, out of frustration, despair, anger, and most of all, agony.

Bakura looked away again, "I can die, same as everybody and you know it Marik." Secretly, Bakura was very pleased that Marik was so sad about his death, and because he figured he was going to die anyway, he said, "I'm glad you care so much about me. I always thought no one would care when I die… That was one of the reasons I put my soul inside the Ring in the first place."

"Of course I care about you 'Kura," Marik said, managing to keep his tears at bay and his voice from sounding too choked up, "We're friends, right?"

Bakura turned to look at Marik, pleased after hearing his nickname one more time, and he smiled slowly and softly, "Yeah… And I couldn't have asked for a better one."

Marik smirked, "You're certainly being nicer."

"Dying can do that to people."

Marik's smirk was gone in a flash, "I still don't agree with you dying."

Bakura sighed, "End of discussion Marik… One way or another, Pegasus is going to resurrect his dead wife, and I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I'll manage," Marik said with a hint of desperation.

"Just like you managed that knife in your stomach?"

Marik cringed, "I'll be more careful."

"They have guns."

Marik gripped the bars tightly, "You're not dying!" he shouted, "You're not! We'll get out of this, I know we can… We'll find a way… We'll -" Marik stopped speaking when Bakura put his index finger to Marik's lips.

"Listen," he said, still with his finger against Marik's lips, he found that he liked this position, "I don't really want to die, but…" he smirked, "I've avoided death for 5,000 years, I'm sure Death is pretty pissed about it. He's probably going to throw a party… What I'm saying is, my time has come."

"No!" Marik said, he wasn't going to take this lying down, how could he? How could he take the death of his only friend lying down? Marik stared at Bakura. "You're. Not. Dying," Marik said forcefully.

Bakura dropped his hand and gripped the bars as well. He didn't know what else to say, if him dying made Marik this upset, was it really worth it? I mean, if he was actually going to be so sad when he died, should he really go through with it? Maybe they _could_ get out of this mess… Maybe… Bakura felt dread settle into his stomach. He knew there was no way out of this, how could there be? Pegasus was dead set on getting his wife back from the Angel of Death, and, let's face it. Marik would soon forget him anyway. He'd collect the rest of the Items, and then live the rest of his life. He might grieve for a week or two, or a month, maybe even a year, but he'd get over him eventually. He'd get over the sadness… Bakura felt like crying too now, although he didn't.

Bakura retreated back to the corner of his cell. "Pegasus said he'd give you the Millennium Eye when his wife's resurrected." Marik stared at Bakura in horror. "So you can keep collecting them… tell Yugi to fix his girlfriend problems… and if they ask, tell them why I'm not there. Oh," Bakura looked up, "and get a job as an artist or something when you're all done with this, you have talent. Use it."

Marik felt like he wouldn't be able to speak his throat felt so clogged, he managed to whisper, "Stop saying things like that… You're not leaving yet!"

Bakura decided not to say anything, and Marik didn't say anything either.

* * *

"Almost time boys!" Pegasus' cheerful voice came down the dungeon stairs to un-cheerful ears. Both boys were sitting in the corners of their cells, not knowing what to say. Marik really wanted to say something, and not just because he hated silence, but because he didn't want Bakura to go through with this. He didn't want Bakura to die, he didn't. He didn't know if he could handle it, he didn't know if he could live without Bakura… Funny how he never had a friend before, and the one friend he had made was going to die after just a couple of months of being friends. I guess that old saying was right: Life _is_ a bitch.

Bakura wanted to say something too, he wanted to say so many things… And thoughts kept dancing through his head, mostly of the tan boy in the next cell over, but some (and I mean a very little amount) were of his old life and how he had never felt this sad and sorry about leaving the world before. He had never felt as bad as he did right now, _ever._ And that was saying something.

So it was to this cheery mood that Pegasus descended down the stone steps holding his dead wife bridal-style. He laid her down on a flat stone pedestal which was next to the cells. Then a guard stepped forward with a large, thick, old-looking book. It had a brown leather covering and seemed pretty dusty, for when Pegasus took it from the guard he blew tons of dust off of it right away. Pegasus placed it on a stand and opened it up to a certain page, "How are you feeling Bakura?" he asked happily, after all, his wife was finally being resurrected, finally! After all this time! And he wouldn't have to fear death taking her away either! He laughed happily, not caring that Bakura hadn't responded and just glared at him. "How about you Marik? My _biggest fan._" Marik glared at Pegasus fiercely, in fact, there was a spark of fire in his eyes just like Bakura had before.

Pegasus sighed, "Now boys, there is no need to be so hostile! Why can't you be happy for me?" He was met with silence. "Well, the moon is almost up, and then we can start the ritual! Bakura," Pegasus made a signal with his hands, and the guards unlocked Bakura's cell door and were going to grab him, but then he raised his hands and the guards stopped, remembering what this guy could do as a cat.

Bakura stood up and said, "I may be about to die, but I will not be handled like a common object," his eyes glinted, "I used to be a king! It's time I started acting like one and face the world with dignity." He paused, not making any moves towards the door, and then he turned to Marik, "You have no comment?" Marik didn't say anything. "Oh come on!" Bakura said exasperated, "You're not even going to say anything about the 'king' part?"

Marik stared at him, "How can you joke around like this?"

Bakura shrugged, and without saying another word, walked out of his cell. He walked up to Pegasus and stared him straight in the eye. "Remember your promise?"

"Of course Bakura, I'm a man of my word."

Bakura scowled, "Yeah, whatever," he said. He walked over to the book with his head held high. He looked at the text, surprised that he could read it clearly.

"Well," Pegasus said, "I admire your wanting to keep your dignity, but just in case you try to run away…" Pegasus lifted his hands and waved them around, they started glowing, and then Bakura was surrounded by bars once more.

"What was the damn point of walking out of my cell if you were just going to put more bars around me?" Bakura asked, his temper getting the better of him.

Pegasus shrugged, "No point really, I just wanted to see what you'd do. Start reading!" As if to accent his words, a guard pointed a gun at Marik. Marik stared at the gun, and then back at Bakura. He stood up and clutched the bars. He was still dressed in his blood-stained pajamas, and his eyes looked terrified. He had seen this before - in a dream. His dreams had been warning him! They had told him that this was going to happen… He just hadn't noticed then. Suddenly a cold wave swept over Marik. He had already seen Bakura die once, he wasn't prepared to see it again. He could feel panic rising in his throat as the moment when Bakura would actually, _die_, edged closer and closer. Marik's throat felt dry.

Meanwhile, Bakura was trying to look anywhere else except at Marik right now as he started to read the spell. Most of what he said wasn't any known human language, and yet he spoke it well. Not as well as his native language, but well enough. But even though he could speak them well, they were difficult to say, he didn't want to say them, he didn't want to leave, there was so many things he hadn't done yet…

Pegasus was blending into the shadows as Bakura read on. He felt the need to hide his smile, since everyone else seemed so depressed at the moment.

Marik was watching Bakura. He was saying words that were barely distinguishable, and if Marik didn't know any better, it looked as if he would have cried, if Bakura was the type to do that. Marik gripped the bars even tighter, "No!" he screamed, "Stop! Don't!" Marik's words were accented with hysteria and fear, and the painful sadness that comes from the knowledge of losing a loved one. But Bakura didn't stop reading, even though he was choking up a lot. He had to do this, he had to, or else Marik would die… But Marik either didn't get this or he didn't care because he kept shouting at Bakura to stop.

Of course, eventually Bakura did stop, but as soon as he stopped speaking the spell, he fell to the floor, dead. Marik's vision went blurry, and he could feel hot tears coming down his cheeks. His words were filled with even more hysteria and emotion as he said, "No! Stand up! You can't die!" He looked down and then to his side as he heard Pegasus' evil laughter fill the air. "It's too late Marik," he said, "Bakura is dead." Then he ran towards his wife Cyndia, and the magical bars around Bakura vanished. "Awake Cyndia! You are free! You are alive once more! Break away from the binding chains of death and join me in the free living world!" He knelt before her and grabbed her hand, waiting for her eyes to open.

Marik however, had eyes for no one but Bakura as silent tears slid down his face. He couldn't believe that Bakura was really… dead… Marik looked down with his eyes closed. He felt a crushing sadness like a black hole where his heart should have been, taking all of the joy and happiness he had ever experienced into a place where he couldn't remember it anymore. And then he heard his cell door unlock. He looked up, and saw the guard that he had met when he had first got off the boat holding keys and looking at him with a sad smile. "You've been through a lot. You deserve this much." He opened the door, and Marik ran forward and kneeled before Bakura. "Bakura… why… Why?" Marik shut his eyes tight, and then he leaned forward, his original plan to put his ear to Bakura's chest to see if he was really… dead… but his head didn't move towards his chest. Instead, he found himself gently putting his lips to Bakura's. As if that would make the former Thief King wake up.

After a few seconds, Marik lifted his head back up, and kept staring at Bakura. And then he almost had a heart attack, because Bakura's eyes began to flutter open. He stared up at Marik, who looked as if he was about to say something, but then Bakura put his finger to Marik's lips again (making Marik blush slightly) and then moved that finger to his own lips, signaling to be quiet. Marik smiled, and this time, happy tears began falling from his cheeks.

Bakura thought that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. It didn't even matter to him that he couldn't feel any part of his body. It didn't matter that he could feel himself slowly slipping back into unconsciousness, and eventually death. _Marik…_ he thought,_ I… I love you…_ Bakura closed his eyes. _I love you Marik…_ Bakura tried to say his thoughts out loud, seeing as he wouldn't be here much longer, but he found that he couldn't speak. Literally. He couldn't move his mouth to form words or force sound through his throat. And then he felt a sort of fatigue come over him, and his eyes started to close again. He could barely hear Marik say, "No, Bakura! Don't leave again!" through his foggy haze. But he did, and that made him smile right before his consciousness faded out of him.

Meanwhile, Pegasus' smile was fading because his wife should have awakened now, but she still looked as dead as always. "No," he whispered, but then his voice began to raise into an agonized scream, "No, no, no! The spell should have worked! Why is she not waking up! Cyndia! _Cyndia!_" Pegasus didn't understand, Bakura had said the spell, she should be alive! Why wasn't the spell working?

Allow me to answer that question.

You see, even though Bakura could read the spell just fine, it was the first time he had seen the spell, seen such words before. And you can't just read something you've never seen before perfectly on the first try. So, because of this, he had mispronounced a word, which means the spell would not work, and that was why Cyndia was still dead at this point in time. Now, why was Bakura currently on the floor at this point? Well, spells get upset when they aren't said properly, and make the spell-speaker pay for that crime. I mean, the spell thought that it would actually be used after so many years of un-use, and then it got mispronounced! The indignity! It was _severely_ upset about this, and had taken out it's anger on Bakura. Leaving poor Marik to feel down-hearted.

However, the spell was not a total loss, Cyndia did in fact appear to Pegasus.

"_Pegasus darling, why do you cry so_?" Pegasus heard his wife's beautiful English voice from above him. Pegasus glanced up, and all the breath was taken out of him. His wife looked absolutely stunning. She was dressed in a flowing white dress with lace all around it. The more you looked at it the harder it was to really distinguish what the dress looked like exactly, but you could always see lace. Her hair was like golden liquid, flowing down her hair in a wavy waterfall of beauty. But the most stunning thing about her was the beautifully large wings protruding from her back. They came out and pointed up with puffy down feathers and long, firm, flight feathers while the contour feathers gave the angelic whiteness to her. "_I'll ask you again Pegasus_," she spoke again, with that _so _angelic voice of hers! It sounded as if a choir of angels was singing behind her to dramatize her already pure voice. "_Why do you weep_?"

"_Cyndia!" _Pegasus cried out in English, happy again to see his wife, "_We can finally be together again! Come down and join me on Earth!"_

"_Is that why you weep?_" Cyndia said quietly, "_Because I'm not alive anymore?"_

"_Of course I weep for you, but you're here now! I won't be lonely anymore!" _

Cyndia bent down and gently placed the back of her hand against Pegasus' cheek. "_Pegasus, darling, you must understand, I am not meant for this world anymore."_

Pegasus' smile faded, "_How can you say that Cyndia? You're here, you're here right now! Of course you're meant for this world!"_

Cyndia looked at him with sad eyes, "_Pegasus, sweetie, I died. You must move on."_

"_No!" _Pegasus screeched and stepped backward, _"Don't say that! You must come back! I can't live without you anymore!"_ Pegasus looked down with tears brimming his eyes, _"The only thing that kept me going… Was the hope that it was all a dream, that you didn't really die, and that I had just had a nightmare. A very vivid nightmare. But eventually, I realized that was false, and then… I kept hoping, that I could resurrect you…"_ he looked up at her again, _"You must come back! Please Cyndia!_"

The beloved wife floated gracefully towards Pegasus and enveloped him into a hug. To Pegasus, it felt as if pure light and goodness were enveloping him. "_Dear_," came Cyndia's remorseful voice, "_Eventually, all beings must die… That's just how the world is. You can't avoid it,_" she looked into her lover's eyes, "_And all I ask, is that you live a long and happy life,_" a tear started to form in her eye, "_Okay? Can you do that for me?"_

"_Long… and happy…?"_ Pegasus repeated, "_How can I live happily knowing I'll never see you again?"_ Pegasus asked, "_How can you expect me to even keep living?_"

"_Honey, I'll always be with you, even if you don't see me, I'll always be there. Remember the promise you made to me, before I died?"_

"_Of course I remember!_" Pegasus started crying now, "_But how can you expect me to keep it!_" The promise that they are talking about, was that Pegasus would try to get over her death, and live his life normally… "_How can I live normally? You were my life! You were my 'normal!' I can't live without you!"_

Cyndia had tears flowing down her eyes now. "_I know it's hard… but you must keep on living! Life is too precious to waste on sadness, please, don't weep over me anymore… I'm in a very beautiful place, if that makes you feel better."_

"_No! You can't leave!_" Pegasus looked down, "_You can't leave…" _

Cyndia kneeled down in front of Pegasus and grabbed his chin to make him look at her. "_Pegasus, can you promise me something?"_

"_Of course, I'd do anything for you Cyndia."_

She stroked Pegasus' head, "_Get rid of the Eye, okay? It's caused you nothing but pain and sorrow."_

Pegasus was about to say something, but then he realized that maybe Cyndia was right… He reached up slowly and took out the Millennium Eye and threw it against the wall. His eye immediately started bleeding and he bent down and covered his now empty eye socket with both of his hands to try and stop the bleeding. Cyndia stared at him sadly for a second, and then moved Pegasus' hands away and waved her hand over the socket. Once she had done this, Pegasus' eye started glowing, and he could feel a healing sensation go over his eyes, calming and soothing the pain that had resided in his eye. She smiled, "_I think you'll look very handsome in an eye patch."_

Pegasus managed to smile, but it was gone in an instant as he realized that he would probably never see Cyndia again. And her next words confirmed this: "_I must take my leave now Pegasus."_

"_Can't you stay just a little longer?"_ Pegasus asked desperately.

"_No, I've already done too much…" _she smiled, "_Just keep living, okay?_" She started floating upwards, until eventually she disappeared beyond the ceiling. Pegasus stared at where she had gone through, feeling like his entire world had just left him again. He looked down, and then stood up in a flurry. "_I'm sorry Cyndia,_" he whispered, "_But I can't live without you, I have to see you again, I have to be with you again…!" _he walked towards his guard and took the gun from him and pointed it at his head. The guard was too stunned to do anything except stare in horror as his boss was about to kill himself. "_I will see you again!_" Pegasus said as he gripped the handle tightly. He was about to pull the trigger, when he felt the gun be knocked out of his hand. He turned to see an angry Marik in red and purple striped pajamas soaked in blood.

"What's the matter with you!" the tan Egyptian cried in Japanese, "You shouldn't kill yourself just because your wife died! What about what she just said? Do promises mean nothing to you?" Marik gripped Pegasus by his collar, "Keep your promises! Where would this world be if people didn't keep their promises? Besides, it's not like she's asking you for much, she just wants you to keep living!"

"_How can I live without her?_" Pegasus countered back with tears in English, seeing Cyndia had shaken him up, and he had not noticed the language change, "_How could you understand my pain?"_

Marik loosened his grip on Pegasus' collar, "You're right, I don't understand you're pain, I've never lost my wife, or a family member," Marik's eyes hardened, "But because of you, I lost possibly the only friend I've ever had. You don't see me pointing a gun to my head do you?" Pegasus was about to say something, but Marik shook him, "Besides! It's not like she made you promise anything difficult, all she wants is for you to keep living!" Marik let go of Pegasus collar and looked down, shielding his eyes from Pegasus' view. "Besides, think about this from Cyndia's point of view. If you had died and Cyndia was sad, would you want to see her like that? If she was holding a gun to her head, would you want her to go through with it?" Pegasus stared at Marik, and then looked down. Pegasus felt like crying, he felt like his world had collapsed, been shoddily put back together, and then had exploded into a million splintering pieces. He felt like crap, he felt like there was no way the world could get worse, but then he started thinking about Cyndia, and what Marik had said about him being in her position…

He wouldn't want Cyndia to be sad, especially not over him, it would make him feel guilty… And he _certainly_ didn't want her to… k-ki- Pegasus couldn't even think about it, the mere thought of Cyndia, his beautiful Cyndia, holding a gun… And at that moment, Pegasus understood. At that moment, everything seemed to make sense, he realized that all of the things he had done to try and see Cyndia again had been… naive. Cyndia was right, eventually everyone died. It was just a fact of life. He looked up at the sky. _Wait for me Cyndia,_ he thought,_ wait for me… I'll meet you when my time comes._ At that moment, he could have sworn that he saw Cyndia smiling at his reverie. He was just sad that it had taken the death and hardships of two innocent people to make him realize this.

After a while, Pegasus said quietly, "You're right Marik. I've been selfish, I've only been thinking of myself… of what I wanted. I should have thought of this rationally. I was just blinded by my sadness…" Pegasus sighed. "I know nothing could ever make you forgive me for killing your friend, but I hope you learn from my mistake."

"Yeah, well," Marik walked to the right and picked up the Millennium Eye, "I've got my own promise to keep." He threw it up in the air and caught it. He felt tears come to his eyes, and he felt heavy. He looked at Pegasus, "Could you help pay for the funeral?" he asked, his voice choked up with emotion. After helping Pegasus move on, the fact of Bakura's death finally caught up with him and made him feel like crawling into bed and crying. Pegasus seemed to understand, he walked up to Marik and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Of course… It's the least I could do. If you want, you could stay here for a while, you probably don't want to travel right now, do you?" Marik shook his head, not trusting his voice. Pegasus nodded and walked up the stairs, motioning his guard to follow. He figured Marik would want some alone time, when Cyndia died, he remembered not wanting to talk to anybody.

After Pegasus had left, Marik stared off into space, and then turned around to look at Bakura again. The albino's still body brought tears to his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. He would not cry, he would _not_ cry… Bakura wouldn't want that. Marik walked up to Bakura and turned him over onto his back. Pure white hair covered his face, and Marik gently brushed it aside… and then promptly fell backward. Bakura's eyes had stared to flutter open again. And he sat up groggily and put his hand to his head, he had a splitting head ache-putting him in a bad mood-and he was having trouble remembering what happened.

"Bakura!" Marik cried out in happy surprise, "A-are you alive…?"

_No, I'm undead, of course I'm not alive you idiot!_ Bakura opened his mouth to say, but found that he couldn't speak. He tried saying something else, but found that he just, _couldn't_. It was if his vocal cords decided to take a vacation or something, and his throat didn't even hurt, his voice was just - _gone!_ Bakura looked at Marik, and tried to make his eyes say, "I can't talk." But when he looked at Marik he had to hide how startled he was. Marik, no matter how hard he tried not to cry, had tears running down his cheeks and he was smiling one of the biggest and happiest smiles he had ever seen. Marik ran forward and enveloped Bakura in a hug. "Don't scare me like that ever again!" Marik said, managing to keep his voice from choking up. Bakura blinked a couple times, wondering what the hell had happened, but then he wrapped his arms around Marik, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

Now if you'll allow me to explain.

You see, even thought the spell had been severely pissed off, it hadn't killed Bakura, it had only weakened him. A lot. Which is why he had collapsed to the ground, and why he had been unconscious and dead-looking for a while. In fact, Bakura was still pretty weak, he wasn't sure if he could stand up, at least not without help. Bakura didn't like help. It made him feel weak and pathetic and like he wasn't good for anything, he had always done everything himself, and that wasn't going to change now. But as he stood there, hugging Marik, he felt that maybe getting help wasn't so bad after all… And then he remembered what he had thought when he had been slipping in and out of unconsciousness, "_I love you Marik."_ Bakura closed his eyes. He had started going into denial mode, there was no way he loved anyone besides himself… there was no way…

_Fuck it,_ Bakura thought,_ better to just face the facts, I'm… I'm in love…_ He didn't know how he felt about this, did this change who he was? How could he ever look at Marik the same way again? Would this change anything?

As Bakura's brain started doing what it does best - making him think about things he'd rather not - Marik pulled away from the hug, still smiling like an idiot, tears dried to his face, and then Bakura realized that his new-found realization hadn't changed much, probably because he had been in love with Marik before, and only now realized it…

Bakura gripped Marik's blood-soaked pajamas and felt like laughing. _Red and purple Marik, really?_ He wondered why he hadn't noticed before… Marik looked down at the pajamas and his smile diminished a bit. "I should probably change…"

_You think Marik?_

Marik stood up and offered a hand to Bakura. Bakura didn't take the hand at first, instead trying to stand up himself, and found that he had been right. He couldn't stand up. He reached up and took Marik's hand, hoping that the ecstatic shock he got from it would go away eventually. Bakura took a step, and immediately started to fall again. Marik caught him just in time and put Bakura's arm around his shoulders to help him walk. Bakura couldn't help but wonder, _Why does this have to happen to me _now_?_ But didn't complain, especially when Marik slipped his arm around Bakura's waist to help him walk better.

They walked up the stairs, and Marik started wondering why Bakura hadn't said anything since he had found out that he hadn't died. Wasn't he happy that he wasn't dead? Wasn't he happy to see him? Marik looked at Bakura, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Bakura stared at him dully, _What do I see in this boy?_ he wondered, and was slightly shocked when his subconscious came back with practically a _list_ of what he saw in this boy. _Hm… so my mind's been holding back on me… That's interesting,_ he thought as he tried to dispel the list. Meanwhile, Marik was just getting why Bakura was silent. "Can you speak?"

Bakura shook his head, wishing desperately that he could speak right now and retort with a sarcastic comment.

"Oh…" Marik said. _I wonder how long that will last…_ Marik wondered.

When Marik and Bakura reached the first floor, they saw Pegasus walking towards them wearing a new black eye patch. He stopped dead in his tracks, a shocked expression on his face. For a minute, Marik feared that Pegasus would be angry that Bakura had lived while Cyndia had died… But his fears were quickly forgotten hen he saw Pegasus smile. "_Wonderful!"_ he cried, "So Bakura didn't die after all! I had been wondering why he had died, seeing as the spell hadn't worked… Ah well, who cares!" he fast-walked forward and hugged them both. "I'm so sorry for how I acted, do you forgive me?" he looked at Bakura, who stared back, wondering if he should forgive him, after all, if _Marik_ had been the one who had died… Yeah, he forgave him. But how could he say that? He decided to nod, and Pegasus smiled even brighter, making Bakura wonder, _Was this guy _really_ sad before? How can he smile so much?_

"He can't speak right now," Marik decided to tell Pegasus.

Pegasus nodded, "Probably a side-effect from the spell, spells are kind of like medicine actually. I remember one turned my hair pink for an entire week! It was awful! It totally clashed with my red shirts." Bakura snickered and Marik tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile by asking, "How long until he'll be able to speak again?"

"Hm… It's hard to say for sure… I'd say a couple days."

Bakura stared at him, _A couple days? You say that like it's nothing._ Marik noticed Bakura staring, and Marik decided to say, "I think Bakura's trying to say that if you got a peg-leg and a parrot we could call you Peggy the Pirate." Bakura dug his elbow into Marik's rib, but not that hard, and gave him a glare, making him let out a little giggle. He was just so happy that Bakura was alive, he was in such a good mood right now!

Pegasus smiled, "I suppose, but the peg-leg would have to be oak, I would not be caught dead wearing anything else." This comment made Bakura wonder further if Pegasus was actually sad, but in actuality, his mind was just kind of disoriented. During the past day or two, he had acted like a madman, tried to resurrect his Cyndia - again, met and talked to his dead wife as an angel, and had realized that everything he had done to try and resurrect his dead wife had been, well, just plain idiotic in his new-found opinion. The whole ordeal had made him feel exhausted, and made him feel unlike himself, but he also felt a little relieved, he now felt like he was ready to really accept the fact that Cyndia had moved on to the next world… besides, she was in a very beautiful place she said.

Marik just smiled and nodded, still in his good mood, and then started walking back towards the ship. Bakura's head began to bob, and he tried to stop it from resting on Marik's shoulder, but then figured, _Why the hell not?_ and rested his weary head on Marik's shoulder. Unfortunately for Marik, this made him realize just how close they actually were, and made his face heat up.

But he didn't mind that much.

* * *

Ugh, it so goes against my nature to write sadness… Read it? No problem. Critique it? Sure. But write it? You're crazy.

I hope you liked this chapter, I kept thinking I was going to fast and kept going back and adding more detail and adjectives to try and fix it… I hope I did a good job. I also tried very hard to keep them in character, but I think I failed. Aw well, I like this chapter, wanna know why? Because… BAKURA FINALLY ADMITTED HIS FEELINGS! XD Now I just have to work on Marik… (Evil laugh)

Anyway, please tell me what you didn't like, or if something bothered you about the chapter and I'll try to fix it cause I want to make this story as good as it can be, and your input is important to me. And other than that, I tend to think whatever I write is utter crap, so reviews make me want to keep writing.

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~

**That's What Cheese Said**: No offense, but I'm kind of glad that my writing made you cry, that must mean I'm good at writing =) or at least I hope… I'm glad you liked the chapter! And yeah, Pegasus just watched as Bakura drank his blood…  
'Kura-kitty's awesome XD And that's so funny that your mom just left you, "Oh, my daughter's just randomly dancing, better not investigate" XD

**Bec**: I also feel warm and fuzzy by how many reviews this story now has =) Thanks for caring. And I think you're the only one who got the point of "A witch is a girl!" but I don't really care. And yes, Marik was doing all those sweet moves while in his pajamas, isn't that hilarious? XD I was wondering how many people would catch that… And yes, Marik can pull things from hammer space, just like any one who has a Millennium Item can, just like Bakura's clothes and the Ring just magically disappear when he goes into cat-form.  
For some reason, I just imagine Bakura realizing he likes Marik before Marik realizes he likes Bakura, I don't know, it just seems right to me. Maybe cause Marik's lived in a tomb for most of his life…  
Also, for Pegasus' story, I kind of just re-read the part were he tells what happened and copied it down -_-" I did change some things though, so that it would make more sense to my story. Also, the book never really specifies what happens if you're unworthy of the other Millennium Items, so I just assumed it was the same.  
And the (1) mark was meant for both, I didn't feel like making a (2) and saying the same thing.


	21. The Journey Back

Chapter 20: The Journey Back

* * *

Bakura was waiting in the boat's bedroom while Marik packed up their things. Marik had insisted that Bakura rest while he did the work, seeing as how Bakura could hardly stand at the moment. Although, he didn't think that was particularly fair, if he drank some of Marik's blood, he probably would've been fine.

Anyway, before this, Pegasus had wanted to talk to the boys. He apologized again for the things he had done, and asked if he could do anything for them. Marik had asked him if he had a sextant, and he said that he actually did have one. What were the odds of that?

"Think of it as an early Christmas present," Pegasus had said, making Marik freeze and making Bakura face-palm himself.

"… Did you say Christmas?" Marik asked, his voice a forced calm.

"Well, yes, it's early November, Christmas is about a month away(1)."

Bakura tried to send Pegasus a look that said, "Why did you tell him it was almost Christmas?" But it didn't get through, instead Marik smiled brightly and looked at Bakura mischievously, "So, what're we doing for Christmas 'Kura?" Bakura merely shrugged, wanting to kiss that gorgeous smile… He was going to have to be very careful from now on.

After Marik's realizing it was almost Christmas, he went to go change out of his blood-stained pajamas which made Bakura grateful. The smell of the blood had started to make him go crazy, he wasn't sure how much longer he could've lasted.

After Marik had left, Pegasus took out a little corked bottle from his pocket and handed it to Bakura. "Here, I think you might need this." Bakura took it and looked at it. There was no label, so he had no idea what it was supposed to be used for. He looked at Pegasus with a raised eyebrow, which made Pegasus chuckle. "It's a special potion," he said, "This potion is to only be drunk if you have two souls inside your body," this made Bakura's eyebrows raise in surprise. "This potion will separate the two souls, and form another body around the second soul. Now, its' true that there are certain rules of magic that forbid you from creating life, but this potion doesn't _create_ life, it merely forms a… vessel… around the life already living. You see, the Soul is the Life, the body is merely a, _container_ if you will, for our pleasure." Bakura looked at Pegasus, then back at the potion. With this, he could be separate from Ryou… The thought sent his stomach into a knot, though he wasn't _really_ sure why. He looked back up at Pegasus, wishing he could ask who came up with this potion, because it seemed kind of useless. Pegasus seemed to understand Bakura's curiosity, because he said, "You're probably wondering how someone came up with this potion, what purpose does it serve? Well, it was made by a witch who's body had been burned in a fire, but her soul had traveled into another person. She controlled her - for lack of a better word - _host's_ body to try and get her another body, and voila! This potion was born!" Bakura kept staring at Pegasus, willing his eyes to ask, "How did you know I would want this?" It took Pegasus awhile, but he finally got it. "I knew you would want this because I read your mind earlier. I wanted to get a better understanding of… You and Marik. I must say, you two fascinate me." He didn't go any further than that. Bakura looked at the potion again before quickly shoving it into his pocket as Marik walked back to them. He didn't want Marik to know about the potion just yet…

So it was like this that Marik and Bakura had taken their leave. Bakura was lying down on the bottom bunk (he wasn't sure if he could've climbed the ladder) and was doing heavy thinking while Marik was piloting the boat. Bakura was currently trying to sort through his confusing thoughts. He kept taking out the potion and thinking… What if he just drank it now? Then he and Ryou could be separate, and Ryou would probably let him still live in the house, he seemed nice enough. Plus, his life would be easier if he had his own body. Bakura uncorked the bottle and held it up to his lips. It would be so easy to just drink it right now, but, one thought kept haunting him… It was just the way Ryou looked at Marik. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. And if Ryou had his own body… Bakura put the cork back on the potion, his eyes twitching slightly. He sighed, and he stared off into space. He should probably be resting, he had been thinking too much lately, and he didn't want Ryou to take over again.

His eyes widened as he realized something. _Ryou… Wait a minute… Maybe… could it have been? It couldn't possibly… but it makes sense!_ Bakura had a feeling he knew how Ryou had managed to wake up and take over. Lately, Bakura had been thinking way too much, wearing him out. Not physically, Bakura wouldn't have been worn out physically by something like that, he was a vampire after all, but he had been worn out _mentally_! His mind had been too overworked, which must have lessened his hold on Ryou! And when Ryou had taken over and took the ring off… Bakura had been sleeping inside the Millennium Ring, and he remembered feeling really rested when he had come out again… Bakura smiled. Well, if that was the case, then he would just have to sleep more, and that should take care of that problem. But… Bakura looked at the potion again. _Wouldn't it just be easier if I didn't have to try and retain Ryou? Wouldn't it be easier if we each had our own body?_ Bakura rubbed his temples, wondering what he should do. He wanted his own body, but he also didn't want Ryou to… A picture of Ryou and Marik laughing and smiling together shot through his brain and he wished he could cry out in frustration, but he still couldn't speak.

He lay back down on the bed, decided that he wouldn't think about Ryou or the potion anymore. This proved easier than he had thought, since his mind seemed even more determined to torture him as he had now realized he liked Marik. More than just friends. He started hitting his head against the wall as pictures of him kissing Marik entered his head.

Okay, Bakura may have realized he like Marik, but he didn't know what to do about it. I mean, he had thought he was straight, and yet he was attracted to Marik. His tan skin, his muscular stomach, his succulent lips…

Bakura back-tracked his thoughts.

What could he do about it? What if he couldn't act like he normally did? What if he blushed when Marik does or even _says_ something? What if Marik looks at him with those gorgeous violet eyes and Bakura did something he'd regret?

Bakura had to back-track his thoughts again.

He had never liked a boy before, he had always been attracted to females. He didn't know what to do. He absolutely _hated_ not knowing what to do. But it wasn't like he couldn't really do much anyway, he was pretty sure Marik only liked him as a friend.

But now Bakura wondered…

What does Marik think of him? Obviously he liked Bakura, or he wouldn't have been so happy when Bakura had revealed that he wasn't really dead. Bakura stared at the steps leading above deck. Thoughts of Marik crept back into his mind, probably wanting nothing more than to torture him further.

_Why does the world hate me…?_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marik was up above deck, piloting their way back home. Marik found himself whistling sometimes, and had to force himself to stop. He was still on a happy-high. But even with how happy he was, he couldn't help but feel the entire episode with Pegasus had been rushed at the end. After he had found out Bakura had still been alive, it had seemed as if the world had gone in fast-forward mode. Before that, it seemed as if the world had gone into slow-motion as he watched his friend die, and only now did it seem as if someone had clicked "Play." He barely remembered Pegasus apologizing again, but he did remember forgiving Pegasus. After all, he was pretty sure if someone as important to him as Cyndia was to Pegasus, he would have done probably the same thing. He understood where Pegasus had been coming from, even if he'd never experienced it, and he just hoped that Pegasus actually would be able to move on this time. He hoped that he would be able to be happy simply because it seemed to Marik that Pegasus had been through so much sadness in his life. But whenever Marik thought about it, he got a good feeling that Pegasus was going to be all right from now on.

However…

One thought kept pestering him, he tried to put it to the back of his mind and just forget about it, but it kept resurfacing to the front of his mind. The thought that wouldn't leave him alone was this: "Why did I kiss Bakura back there?"

He remembered that when Bakura had appeared dead, he had felt just plain panic. And he had wished that Bakura had still been alive when he had kissed him, so that Bakura would know that he cared.

Marik felt his face heat up, and he tried to shake his head to get rid of the unwanted color.

He had just wanted to show Bakura that he had cared, that was it, nothing more… Just to show… friendship…? Marik found himself thinking in a question, and that made him frustrated. _I only like Bakura as a _friend_! Nothing more, nothing less!_ was what Marik told himself, but something in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. Actually, it wasn't in the pit of his stomach, it was upwards more, near where his heart was.

Marik hit himself in the head to clear his mind. He tried to pay attention to what was around him instead, but this didn't work as effectively as he had thought it would. Images of the white-haired boy entered his mind. His sarcastic smirk, his scowl, his mischievous grin, his glare, his smile… Curse his need for perfection of detail! He remembered drawing Bakura with each of those faces, and he had no intention of taking them out anytime soon. Even though he knew that Bakura would still make fun of his for it. He didn't like throwing out his drawings, even if he thought that they sucked.

Marik drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. He kept thinking about how he felt when he thought Bakura had died. He had felt like his world had fallen apart. His only friend… dead… the thought had made him frustrated at life, and also extremely sad. There were so many things he had never gotten to tell Bakura, so many unanswered questions…

For instance, he knew nothing of Bakura's past life, which he probably should know at least a little bit of, seeing as Bakura knew some of his. He knew nothing about what he liked to do, other than kill, but he thinks Bakura's getting over that now. He had never got to really explain how glad he was that Bakura was here with him, helping him collect these Items. He was sure that this adventure would have been a lot more boring without Bakura here, and a lot more lonely too. And he had never been able to tell Bakura that he lo-

_WHAT WAS I JUST THINKING?_ Marik screamed at himself.

'_You were just thinking that you lo-'_ Marik's inner self started to say, but was interrupted by Marik.

_No I wasn't!_

'_I didn't even get to finish my thought.'_

_I knew what you were going to say, and you're wrong!_

'_Denial much?'_

_I'm not in denial!_

'_Sure about that?'_

_I CAN'T BE IN DENIAL IF THERE IS NOTHING TO DENY!_ he screamed at himself. Then he cursed himself, he really needed to stop arguing with himself. It would help if he could talk to someone about his problems, but who could he talk to? His family was out of the question, he didn't want them to know where he was, and he couldn't talk to _Bakura_ about his thoughts, considering he was the thing he needed to talk about in the first place.

Marik sighed. _I need more friends…_

'_Oh, so I'm not good enough?'_

_You're. Me._

'_So? Lots of people figure there problems out by talking to themselves about it.'_

_Name one person!_

'_I'm you, I only know what you know, so I don't know.'_

_Exactly!_

'_Maybe you _should_ get more friends.'_

Marik sighed. Why does he do this to himself? Just then he thought of something. He had more friends. Sure, they weren't _great_ friends, but they _were_ his friends. Marik smiled as he thought about Yugi. He could probably talk to Yugi about his problems, after all, Yugi always seemed eager to help with anything. But there was a slight problem…

He'd probably just think Marik was in lo-

_Lalala, I wasn't thinking anything!_

'_You're a terrible liar.'_

_Shut up!_

Surprisingly, his inner self did shut up. But now he kept thinking about something else. Ryou.

He didn't really know Ryou that well, but he felt like Ryou was a good person. He seemed like a good listener, and he seemed to want to help Marik with collecting the Millennium Items, why wouldn't he want to help with his problems as well? The more Marik thought about it, the more it seemed as if Ryou was the only person he could talk to about his problems. After all, he was pretty sure that Ryou didn't immediately assume that they were a couple, he would probably offer good advice. There was just one problem…

Ryou and Bakura were _the same person._

Well, they weren't _technically_ the same person. They had different personalities and souls, but they shared the same body. The whole concept still confused Marik to no end. How does that even work? He got that one soul goes into the Millennium Ring while the other controls the body, but… how do they decided who controls the body? And, why - _how_ - had Ryou taken over if Bakura hadn't wanted him to? And for that matter, how had Bakura taken over if Ryou hadn't wanted him to? Marik's head started spinning. He'd ask Bakura about it later. When he could talk. Marik sighed, and then a thought made him freeze.

Did Bakura remember Marik kissing him?

Marik's face heated up. _W-well, if he does, I'll just say that I thought he had won our bet… yeah, that could work…_ Marik desperately tried to think of something else.

It was just then that Bakura decided to see if he could stand up without feeling faint (seeing as he probably wasn't going to be able to sleep much). When he felt that he could, he started walking. He smiled, happy that he could finally move again. He tried speaking again. Nothing. He sighed, put on his day attire, and started walking up the stairs. He wondered if Marik would hug him again. He smiled, and when he saw Marik sitting quietly, piloting the boat, decided to have some fun. Bakura crept as quiet as a mouse towards Marik, and then tapped him on the shoulder. Marik jerked and turned around, and Bakura couldn't help but notice that Marik's face was read. "Hey Bakura," he said, "I take it you're feeling better?"

_Well, I'm obviously feeling better or else I wouldn't be walking now would I?_ Bakura wished he could say. Sometimes Marik could be a real idiot.

As Marik waited for Bakura to say something, he realized that Bakura probably couldn't speak still. "You're still mute?"

Bakura nodded and Marik sighed. Then he asked, "Who do you think won the bet anyway?" He asked because he wanted to see if Bakura _did_ remember the kiss.

Bakura pretended to ponder the question by putting his hand up to his chin. Then he smirked and pointed to himself. Marik's face turned red. _Does that mean he remembers? Dammit, I wish he could speak!_ Bakura just started laughing, figuring Marik's face was red because he would have to kiss him. The truth was, he didn't remember Marik kissing him at all, but Marik didn't know that.

"What!" Marik finally said, "There's no way you knocked out more guards than me!"

Bakura raised one of his eyebrows as if to say, "Oh really?"

"I'm pretty sure I took more out, cause you were a cat, you could only handle one person at a time, where as I was fighting multiple people at a time."

Bakura visibly laughed. _You didn't see me after you had been stabbed!_ he felt like saying. He was pretty sure that he had taken care of more than twenty guards during that time.

"What's so funny?" Marik asked.

Bakura pointed at Marik.

"Me?" Bakura nodded. "But I'm telling the truth! You just don't want to be a cat for an entire day do you?"

Bakura shook his head, wishing that he could say what was on his mind at the moment. Because at the moment, the fact that Marik didn't want to kiss him annoyed him. What was wrong with him? He was good-looking. And why was Marik's face so red?

Marik smirked and said, "I thought you were a man of your word?" Bakura nodded. "Then you have to honor turning into a cat!" Bakura rolled his eyes and held up his index finger to say, "One moment," before walking back down below deck. He came back a moment later with paper and a pencil. He shoved the paper at Marik, on the sheet was written, "I won. End of story."

"It isn't "end of story" until I say it is!" Marik responded, handing the paper back to Bakura. Bakura wrote something else on the paper, then handed it to Marik. "What's wrong Marik? Afraid you lost? Afraid of kissing me? Baby. I thought you were a man of your word?" Marik looked up at the now-smirking Bakura. The words written on the page kind of relieved him, if Bakura was saying he was afraid of kissing him, that means he doesn't remember that he had kissed him before.

"First off," Marik said, handing the paper back to Bakura, "I'm not afraid I lost. Second, I'm not afraid of kissing you," those words made Bakura smile slightly, "And third, I am a man of my word, and my word is that you lost!"

Bakura visibly sighed and wrote something else on the paper. He handed it to Marik, wishing very badly that he could talk right now and get his point across better.

"Why do you even want me to be a cat anyway?"

"Because I know you hate it."

Bakura scowled and wrote angrily, "That's a stupid reason."

"Isn't that the reason you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes, but that's my thing. You can't steal it."

"Really? Well I guess you'd know what can and can't be stolen, seeing as you are the Thief King."

Bakura smirked, "That's right!" he wrote proudly.

Marik smiled, "How about we say we tied." The words had come out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Bakura thought about it. "Then what about the wagers?" he wrote.

"We'll just do both of them."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged and went to go get the other chair on the top deck. He put it right next to Marik's chair and decided to help pilot the boat. After all, plane's had co-pilots, why not boats too? Bakura leaned back, glad that he wasn't able to answer questions at this point in time. Then Marik asked something that he hadn't been expecting.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Marik asked casually.

Bakura blinked a couple times, then sat up straighter and stared curiously at Marik. He shrugged, then leaned back in his chair again. No one had ever asked him what he wanted for _Christmas._ Mainly because he had never celebrated it before. Other than through Ryou, but that didn't really count, since the presents hadn't actually been for him. Then a thought struck Bakura.

_Has Marik ever been asked what he wanted for Christmas?_ Bakura's guess was, probably not. Bakura almost felt like writing the question on a piece of paper, but then an idea popped into his head. The perfect gift for Marik. Bakura smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the boat ride had been uneventful. Other than Bakura wondering if he should take the potion or not and Marik in heavy denial, nothing really happened. The only thing worth mentioning about the rest of the trip is something that Marik and Bakura weren't even aware of. And that thing is Ryou.

He was still in the Ring, and he had been sleeping during Pegasus' castle, but now he had awaken in the Ring, and he was viewing the world through Bakura's mind. He had decided that he wanted to know everything about Bakura, seeing as he was controlling his body at the moment. He also wanted to see if his family was all right…

So he began to search through Bakura's memories.

Searching through memories is a lot like sticking your hand in water and trying to pull something out. Only, in this case his whole body was going through a cool, rippled substance, and it was like he was viewing a movie, only he was _in_ the movie (2). And when he tried to exit the memory, the movie started to get blurry and far away and he could feel himself going backward through the water-like substance.

He searched through the memories while Bakura was asleep though, leaving Bakura wondering why he had dreamed about his past, but he just assumed it was because dreams were confusing. Anyway, Ryou learned some interesting stuff. He learned that Bakura absolutely _hated_ it when people cried. He learned that Bakura was a sucker for kids, and with this Ryou could infer that Bakura actually _could_ care about others. He learned that Bakura actually kind of liked Ryou, but he just didn't think of it much. (That had kind of surprised him, and he had decided not to search any further on that subject). He had also learned what had happened on Pegasus' island(the resurrection thing surprised him quite a bit), and the most notable thing he had learned: Bakura finally admitted that he loved Marik. Ryou couldn't help but grin at that fact, and with this new information, he felt just a little bit better about Bakura being in control. After all, you couldn't be all bad if you couldn't stand people crying. However, there was one thing that was really surprising, Bakura didn't seem to remember much about his life in ancient Egypt. It seemed he remembered that he used to be the Thief King and that he had pillaged many villages and had stolen a lot from the Pharaoh, but it seemed he didn't remember much of his childhood, either that or Bakura had tried to forget about it. The latter seemed more likely.

This made Ryou curious. What did Bakura want to forget? Did he have a bad childhood? If that was the case he didn't really want to intrude, but he still wanted to find out. Ryou tried to see if he could find even one thing about Bakura's childhood, but he couldn't find anything. After searching for a while, Ryou began to feel sleepy. Bakura had been right, he just needed to get more sleep to keep Ryou at bay, and now that Bakura was napping more, Ryou began to feel more tired. He felt himself propelled out of the memory, through the filmy, liquid substance, and then sleep clouded his mind and sent him back into sub consciousness.

So after Ryou had gone through the memory search, Marik and Bakura arrived home feeling like the ride home had been much shorter that the ride over. And when they first stepped into the home, the plopped down on the couch and relaxed, the boat trip had actually worn them out a little, and they were glad to be back in the comfort of their home again.

Marik had insisted that they decorate for Christmas(3), but Bakura said that he didn't want to have to decorate his home just to have to take it down again. So the house was bare - for now. Marik was determined on decorating the house sometime, but he felt pretty worn out, and figured, "What's the rush?" Marik also decided to get a job so that he could have his own money and so that he could buy Christmas presents. However, Marik didn't want Bakura to know about the job, so whenever he went out to work, he just said he was going out to see the town. Bakura hadn't really cared that much to investigate further. And once when Marik went off to work, Bakura went out to buy Marik's Christmas present. He felt pretty proud of himself for thinking of the gift. What was the gift? You'll find out later.

But, whereas Bakura had found the perfect gift, Marik had no idea what to get Bakura. He hadn't really ever showed an interest in anything specifically, and Marik had no idea what to get a former Thief King. "A snow globe?" Marik had once thought, then decided that was dumb. He could get him precious jewels, to remind him of his past, but Marik didn't have enough money for that… And Bakura still wouldn't tell him what he wanted. In truth, Bakura wanted to see if Marik knew him well enough, and he also liked to see Marik so worked up over this. Besides, he still couldn't speak. He couldn't speak until exactly one week later, and by that time Marik had given up on asking Bakura what he wanted for Christmas. Besides, Bakura didn't really know what he wanted anyway. The only thing that came to mind was a Christmas kiss. Bakura smirked. Marik probably wouldn't give him that, of course they _had_ tied on the bet…

So, Marik and Bakura got ready for Christmas, each in their own way, until one week later when Anzu and Yugi came to visit them to work out their problems - once and for all.

And what took place will forever be remembered by all.

* * *

Lol, sort-of cliff hanger again ^^ This chapter was kind of just a filler, but I felt it was important.

(1): Remember, the boat thing took three/four days after Halloween, so it would be early November right now, and not December… I need to get working on my Christmas special…

(2): Basically, it's a lot like Harry Potter XD

(3): I'm pretty sure Marik and Bakura don't celebrate Thanksgiving, so that's why Marik wants to put up the decorations so early.


	22. Make up or Break Up

_Romance is in the air, and it is a thick fog that smothers you and makes it so that you're blind to what's right in front of you. In my opinion._

Ignore the above saying, just came to my mind. Romance is in this chapter though =) Also… this isn't the Christmas special, but I think the next chapter will be. It might not be posted for a while though, so please bear with me, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! (I got the iPod Touch I wanted! I will now download all sorts of Disney and Broadway songs to it.)

Chapter 21: Yugi and Anzu Make Up

* * *

A few days after Bakura could talk again, Yugi and Anzu had been arguing again.

It hadn't started out bad, Yugi had went over to Anzu's house to hang out try and talk out their problems. He had brought some board games, some DVDs and flowers to help him. And of course his new necklace that held his other half inside - he's never seen without it.

_Ding dong!_ Anzu opened up her door to find Yugi smiling sheepishly. He handed her the flowers and held up the board games. "Can I stay over for a while?"

Anzu smiled and took the flowers, "Sure." She opened the door all the way and let Yugi in. The sun was on the other side of her house at this time, so they didn't have to worry about that.

Yugi walked into Anzu's home. She had a pretty decent house, considering she didn't have much money to furnish it. She wanted to pay her own way through college, that's why she was so happy when she had gotten a scholarship, and that's why she was so sad when she turned into a vampire. She had thought she would have to give up her scholarship, and ergo college, but then she realized that she could just go to night school. Lost of students did that so that they could have another job. Most of the kids in her class were really tired when they got to class because of this, but in a way Anzu still had it harder. She was limited as to where she could work because of the restrictions the sun put on her, unlike her classmates who didn't have that restriction. Because of this, she had to get a job at a place with no windows, or very little windows. After all, she couldn't work in a skyscraper, they had windows around the whole building for the sun to shine through! And she couldn't get a job at the mall (too many skylights) and she _definitely_ couldn't get a job as a lifeguard, or _anywhere_ on the beach for that matter. Oh, I suppose you want to know where she actually works. Well, she works in a movie theatre part time. She works as an usher, a janitor, or sometimes at the concession stands near the center of the building. She had told her boss that she had a skin condition where she couldn't be in the sun that long, and the boss hadn't questioned. She was a good worker, and she never complained. She also took an odd job testing the quality of shoes. Not only did she get paid for her opinion, she also got to keep all of the shoes she tested. After all, they couldn't sell the shoes since they had already been used.

Enough about Anzu's work life, I'm sure you're all bored stiff hearing about it. Instead, we'll talk about what's happening currently. Yugi took a seat on Anzu's hand-me-down blue couch and started setting up one of the board games on her hand-me-down table (almost everything in her house was a hand-me-down). Anzu sat down next to him and helped him set up a game called "Sorry."

They started playing this silly game, swapping lots of fun and laughter along with memories that last a lifetime, and then they started to talk.

"After the game, I have a new formula for you to try out," Yugi said while looking at the cards in his hand.

Anzu was quiet, and then she said quietly, "Yugi?"

"M-hm," Yugi said, he was still occupied with looking at his cards.

Anzu sighed, "I think we should take a break." Yugi looked up with his eyes wide.

"Y-you want to break up?" He sounded heartbroken.

Anzu's eyes went wide with shock, "What? No, _No! _Of course not! I was talking about the vampire tests!"

Yugi sigh inwardly with relief, he hadn't wanted to break up, he had wanted to make things better. He looked at Anzu. "Why?"

"Well," she began, "I just think that you're spending too much time on it. Too much work is bad for you ya know."

"I know…" Yugi looked at the cards in his hand, then he looked up at Anzu. "Do you think I won't be able to find a cure?" he said quietly.

"Well…" Anzu faltered.

Yugi bit his bottom lip, "Don't you want to be human again?"

Anzu looked down, "Well…" She couldn't speak anymore, every time Yugi asked if she wanted to be human again, she felt… she felt like Yugi didn't love her anymore… She felt like Yugi was only trying to find the cure so that she would be human again… so that he could love her again… And this thought made her want to cry her eyes out.

But of course, Yugi didn't mean this at all. He wanted to find the cure so that Anzu's life would be simpler. He noticed the stress that Anzu put on herself and he didn't want her to be stressed, he loved her, just the way she was. Vampire and all. And if you love someone, you don't want them to be anything but happy.

Actually, Yugi was also a little annoyed that Anzu didn't think he could find the cure, and whenever she asked him to stop for a while, he felt like she was doubting his abilities, and he wanted his girlfriend to have more faith in him.

Yugi looked back at his cards and placed a card down angrily.

Anzu looked at her cards now to take her turn, but mostly to avoid Yugi's gaze. "It's not that I don't _want_ to be human again… but, well, being a vampire isn't so bad… I never have to sleep." She offered a small smile at Yugi, who didn't return it.

Yugi sighed, "If you want to be human again, why do you keep saying I should stop?"

"I just don't like seeing you so frustrated all the time… you know? I mean, you've been yelling at yourself more and more lately…"

Yugi inhaled and exhaled. He had been yelling at himself, but he'd also been arguing with Yami, or the Pharaoh, or the other Yugi, whatever you wanna call him.

Anyway, he was pretty sure that Anzu was talking about his arguments. He had tried to explain to her that he had two souls inside his body, but he wasn't sure she _really_ understood this. Sometimes it felt like Anzu forgot about his other personality. And sometimes, it seemed as if Anzu liked Yami more than him. This made Yugi feel angry, but whenever he tried to talk to her about it, everything got really messed up and confused and they just started yelling at each other about practically nothing. It was really frustrating, and sometimes Yugi felt like Anzu was purposely acting like she was confused to hide the fact that she _did_ like his other self more than him.

The very thought made him so angry that he wanted to punch something, and he hated violence!

He inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down, and then he said, "I find talking to yourself very… beneficial…"

'_Beneficial? Is that all I am to you?'_ Yami input.

_If I try explaining, we'll just start yelling again. _

'_How do you know? Maybe this time it'll be different.'_

Yugi sighed, _I don't think so._ Yami frowned and left Yugi alone for now.

"I understand that you can figure things out by talking to yourself, but you've been doing it _all the time_."

"Well…" Yugi didn't know what to say to that, "Well… Why can't you just be more supportive of me?" Yugi finally asked, his voice raising.

"I've been nothing _but_ supportive!" Anzu retorted, raising her voice as well.

"Oh yeah, if being supportive includes doubting me every time I say I found the cure, then yeah, you've been nothing _but_ supportive!"

"Well, excuse me for not believing that you found the cure after countless failures!"

"All of those failures are going to help me find the real cure! Don't you understand how important every attempt is?"

"I understand, but that's not the issue!"

"Then what _is_ the issue?"

"The issue is that you need to take a break!" Anzu finally screamed. At that point, they just began yelling back and forth, not thinking before they speak, just saying whatever anger-driven thought came to their mind. Eventually it got to the point where they couldn't hear the other person because they were yelling over them. They yelled in this heated way for quite a while, but then they both stood there panting, looking at each other, and they both sighed.

"…We need help…" Yugi said quietly.

"But therapists are too expensive… And all of our friends are too busy…"

"Well… not _all _of our friends…" Yugi said remembering his talk with Marik yesterday. He had said that he was so glad to be back home, but he didn't say what they had done exactly. Yugi had wanted to ask later and in person because it sounded as if a lot had happened by how relieved Marik sounded to be home. "Marik and Bakura are back from their trip…"

"They don't want to hear about our problems. Besides, they're probably exhausted."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Yugi asked, "We can't continue screaming at each other… I don't want to do that anymore!"

Anzu looked down, "Neither do I… but…"

"Then we're leaving! Come on!" Yugi grabbed Anzu's coat and her hands and then they walked through the door and started walking towards Marik and Bakura's house while Anzu put on her jacket to block the sun.

* * *

"_Ah-choo!"_ Marik sneezed.

"Bless you," Bakura mumbled.

"Thanks. I don't know why I sneezed…"

"You're not getting sick again are you?"

"I hope not. I hate it when I get sick."

_Me too,_ Bakura thought before their doorbell rang. They had been sitting on the couch watching TV at this time. Well, Marik was watching TV, Bakura was reading a book. Anyway, Bakura closed his book and stood up to answer his door, finding a breathless Yugi and Anzu on the other side. They had run all the way there. Bakura blinked a couple of times. "Um… Hello, what are you guys doing here?" he asked. Not because he cared, but because he was curious.

Anzu stepped inside and Yugi followed her. Bakura closed the door after them, wishing that that whole thing about vampires having to be _invited_ into a home was true.

"Sorry to barge in like this," Yugi said, ever polite, "But… we need some help."

"With what?" Marik asked as Bakura sat next to him again.

"Tell Yugi that nothing's wrong with a little break! He's been working way too hard!"

Yugi's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked at Anzu, "Shouldn't we give them the _whole _story first?""What more is there to tell them?" Anzu countered.

"Hm… how about the fact that you don't believe in me?"

"For the last time -!"

"Shut up!" Bakura told them, "You're acting like children."(1)

"Yeah!" Marik agreed, "Now, what's the problem exactly?"

"Anzu wants me to stop these vampire tests."

Bakura looked at her, remembering when she had called him on the boat. He looked at Yugi, "Maybe you should take a break, take a vacation! You've been working for over a year now right?"

Yugi sighed, "Why can't you guys see I'm so close to finding it though? You're a vampire! Don't you want to be human again?"

The question stumped Bakura, he wasn't so sure if he'd want to be human again. The potion Pegasus had given him entered his mind. He wasn't even sure if he should drink it yet.

However, Anzu didn't allow Bakura to torture himself for long: "You've been "so close" to finding the cure forever! Why don't you want to take a break?"

"Because I want you to be human again!" Yugi yelled at her.

With Yugi's words, Anzu's greatest fears were confirmed. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. So it was true, Yugi didn't love her anymore… He didn't love her now that she was a vampire… And he was only trying to find a cure so that he could love her again… She bit her bottom lip and looked down so Yugi wouldn't see her tears. But even if Yugi couldn't see them, Bakura could tell that Anzu was crying, and he absolutely couldn't _stand_ it when people started crying. He already hated it when people were sad, and then when people started _crying_… Bakura ground his teeth, got up, and grabbed Anzu by the hands. "Come here for a second," Bakura told her as he dragged her into his room and closed the door behind him.

Yugi stared at them, his eyes widening in realization. "Was, was she crying?" Yugi asked, angry at himself for making Anzu cry.

* * *

Anzu plopped face-down on Bakura's bed and started crying into his pillow. Bakura rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't really sure what to do now, even though he hated it when people started crying, he had no idea what to do now. He walked over and sat down next to Anzu. He stretched his hand out, hesitated for a second, and then put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay…" he said, trying to be comforting, "Stop crying… You're staining the pillow."

Anzu took her face away from the pillow and wiped at her eyes. She looked at Bakura, "It's true," she said, her voice choking up, "He doesn't love me anymore. The only reason he's trying to find that stupid cure is so that I'll be human again so that things can go back to the way they were." More tears filled her eyes and she put her face back in the pillow.

Bakura's eye started twitching, he still had no idea what to say, but he wanted her to stop crying. "Listen," Bakura said, "I think this is all just a misunderstanding. I'm sure he still loves you, you should see the way he looks at you. When he's not yelling I mean," he could tell his words weren't doing much to help, "Look, Yugi just wants to find the cure so that you can have your life back, it's not because he doesn't love you anymore."

"How would you know?" Anzu said raising her head again, "Can you read his mind?"

"… No…" Bakura remembered the Millennium Eye and he wished that there was a way to tap into it's powers without putting it into your eye socket.

Anzu stifled a loud sob from escaping her mouth, "I might as well face it, it's over, I should just move on…" she buried her head again as another sob escaped her.

Bakura sighed, but still had no idea what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi was pacing the floor and hitting himself in the head. "You heartless, stupid, idiotic, jerk! How could you make Anzu cry?" he kept saying things like that.

Marik had no idea what to say, should he say, "Nah, it's all right you made her cry"? That would just be stupid, and Yugi wouldn't buy that.

"Yugi!" Marik eventually said, causing Yugi to stop his pacing and hitting himself to look at Marik, "Just calm down and let's think for a second. Why do you think Anzu wants you to take a break?"

"I don't know! Whenever I ask her, she just says it's because I've been working too hard," Yugi plopped down on the recliner.

"If all she wants is for you to take a break, you should do it! It would probably stop all your fighting."

Yugi was silent, but Marik noticed his grip tightened around the arms of the chair. Yugi shuffled his feet and sighed, "Honestly," he said quietly, "It's not her wanting me to take a break that's bothering me…"

"Then what is?"

Yugi was avoiding Marik's gaze. "You know about Yami right? Inside the Millennium Puzzle? Er - inside this necklace?" He held up the necklace that Bakura had given him.

"Yeah, I know him." _He's the guy who wanted to kill all vampires, how could I forget?_

Yugi sighed, "I just think… sometimes it just seems like…" he sighed again, "Sometimes it seems like… she likes him more than me."

"… What?"

Yugi frowned, "I know it sounds crazy, but it seems like she smiles more when he's out… It bugs me, but how can I tell her about that? I don't think she really understands about the other me."

"So let me get this straight," Marik said, "You're annoyed because you think that Anzu likes the Pharaoh more than you?"

Yugi looked down and a very light pinkish tint came to his cheeks, "Yeah…"

Marik pondered this for a minute. So Yugi's just jealous? Is that what this is about?

Marik didn't have much time to ponder it because Bakura came out of his room and Yugi jumped up right away. "How is she?" he asked like a family member would ask a doctor about their relative in the hospital.

Bakura sighed, "Not good. She's crying a lot," he looked at Marik, "You try talking to her." Marik nodded, stood up, and walked into the bedroom.

Bakura turned to glare at Yugi. "Do you want to know why she's crying her eyes out like she's going to die?"

"Yes," Yugi said.

"She thinks you don't love her anymore!"

Yugi's jaw dropped. "W-what? Why does she think that? That's ridiculous!"

Bakura rubbed his hand through his hair, "She thinks that the only reason you're trying so hard to find the cure is so that she can be human again and so that everything can go back to the way it was. _That's_ why she wants you to take a break," Bakura found it much easier to talk to someone who wasn't crying their eyes out.

Yugi looked down, "I didn't know that…"

* * *

"Anzu, stop crying, it's bad for you," Marik was trying to comfort Anzu who was still crying, but it was toned down a bit so that she was less hysterical.

"H-how can I stop? Y-Yugi doesn't love me anymore!"

"That's ridiculous! Of course he still loves you!" Marik told her, but did she listen? Of course not, she is a girl who's crying, you never contradict a person when they're crying because they won't believe a word you say. However, Marik did not know this, so Marik decided to try another approach. "Okay, so maybe he doesn't love you anymore," Anzu's crying got louder so Marik talked over her, "But! If, and I said, '_if_,' that's true, then he's missing out."

Anzu looked at Marik, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a very nice girl Anzu, and pretty too."

Anzu stared at him. "… You really mean that?"

"Of course!" Marik said, only half lying. She _was_ nice, just a little annoying at times, and he was sure she was pretty to other guys. He had never really paid attention to commercial things like looks or appearances before, he just wore whatever he thought looked cool, but never really cared what others thought of his clothes.

"Plus," Marik continued, "You're very hard working, didn't you say you want to be a professional dancer?" Anzu nodded.

"That takes a lot of work, especially since you have to work around your sun schedule. Most people wouldn't be able to do that, they'd just give up."

Anzu took all this in. She looked at Marik and smiled, "Thanks Marik, you're really nice. And… I'm sorry I kept calling you gay."

Marik waved his hand. "Don't mention it," Anzu smiled. "No really," Marik continued, "don't mention that. Ever again." Anzu started laughing and Marik just stared at her. "I was being serious…" he said, but Anzu didn't hear him. She rubbed one of her eyes, then it looked like she realized something and then her gaze hardened. "It's time I talk to Yugi and find out the truth."

_Finally!_ Marik thought as Anzu stood up and walked through the bedroom door. She walked into the living room right up to Yugi who had been sitting in a chair and now stood up right away.

"Yugi," she said.

"Yes Anzu?" Yugi managed to say before Anzu grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. She tried to put all of her emotions into that kiss, all of her worries, all of her sorrow, and most of all, her confusion. Yugi's eyes had gone wide, the kiss was unexpected, but he quickly closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Bakura had stared at them at first, but then looked away - it made him think too much.

Marik had walked out of the bedroom to find the two quarrelers kissing and his face turned a bit red. Bakura briefly wondered why, before Anzu broke the kiss and looked Yugi in the eyes. "You still love me, right?" she asked quietly.

"O-of course!" Yugi chirped, his face red.

Anzu hugged him, "Good…"

* * *

After a little bit, they were all sitting at Bakura's kitchen table and drinking tea which Bakura had been forced to make since Marik would have probably set something on fire if he tried. Bakura decided he should teach Marik how to cook later.

Anyway, Anzu and Yugi were talking. Not yelling, not arguing (heatedly anyway, there was still some petty arguing), they were just talking, solving problems. It goes without saying that Marik and Bakura were only half listening in on their conversation, in fact, they both kind of wished that the two love birds would leave right now.

Anzu had just said something that made them both laugh and made Marik and Bakura wonder, _What's so funny?_

"You know," Yugi said, "I was kind of jealous…" he admitted to Anzu.

Anzu looked confused, "Jealous? Of what?"

Yugi drummed his fingers against his teacup, "Well, I thought you liked the other me more." Anzu was silent, she was hopelessly confused by what Yugi had just said, and had no idea what to say to that. But Yugi took her silence to mean something else. He took it to mean that she _did_ in fact like the other him more than him and this made him _furious_. He stood up quickly, so quickly in fact, that his chair tipped over. "You _do_ like him more than me, don't you?" he said accusingly.

"I don't even know who you're talking about!" Anzu replied, hurt that Yugi could even think she loved another man.

Yugi got angry, "You know exactly who I'm talking about! You know, the other me? The more confident me? The… the…" Yugi struggled for the word he was looking for and when he couldn't find it he let out a frustrated noise, "The me you love!"

"Yugi, I don't know what you're talking about!" Anzu said, standing up as well, "If anything, _you're_ the one who doesn't love _me_ anymore!"

"Admit it! You wish the other me was in control of my body all the time, don't you?" At this point, their arguing just kept going back and forth, both countering the other with other facts, both angry, Anzu confused, Yugi hurt. Also at this point, Bakura's ears started ringing and he zoned out. The potion that Pegasus had given him kept swimming around in his head. _"It can separate a second soul from your body."_ Bakura's vision swam. It seemed like most of Yugi's problems came from the fact that their was two souls inside one body. If Bakura gave him the potion… Bakura brought his hands up to his head. _But what about Ryou?_ Bakura thought, _I need that potion too…_

'_And yet you don't drink it,'_ words from his mind leaked into his mangled thoughts, _'If you wanted to drink it you would have done so already.'_

_Shut up! I'll take it when I'm ready!_

'_But someone else needs it more than you, isn't that right?'_ Bakura's head began to pound. Should he give the potion away? It seemed like Yugi needed it more right now… and if he was offered the potion at that moment, he wouldn't hesitate to drink it. It wasn't a probability, it was a _fact_. Whereas Bakura would hesitate. Bakura ground his teeth to try and make his headache go away, and then he stood up abruptly, sending his chair a few feet backwards. Everyone turned to look at him. Bakura ignored them all and walked into his bedroom and reached under his pillow and picked up the little corked potion. Bakura looked at it once more before he walked back into the kitchen. He held the potion out to Yugi. "Drink this," he said simply.

Yugi looked at it curiously, "What is it?" he asked.

"It'll separate you and the other soul in your body." Yugi's eyes went wide. He looked at the potion and then swiped it from Bakura's grasp and drank it all in one gulp. When he was done he wiped his mouth and then froze. The now-empty bottle fell from his eyes and crashed onto the floor, breaking into a million little pieces. He closed his eyes and put his hands up to his head that had started pounding. He let out a terrifying scream and fell to his knees, still clutching his throbbing head. He felt horrible, like his insides wanted to go on the outside of him and they were all pressing against his shell of a body. The pain intensified when it felt as if his insides where halfway out. Half of them were still inside his body, and the other half wasn't. Only when his other soul left him did the pain go away, and Yugi stayed kneeling, breathing heavily.

For everyone else, it was a surprising sight. It looked as if Yugi had been growing, and growing, and growing, much like a balloon being filled with air. In fact, for a minute everyone thought that Yugi _was _being filled with air, but then it seemed as if the Yugi balloon deflated, only it didn't fly willy-nilly through the air, it deflated and landed right next to Yugi, forming a duplicate of him. The duplicate was the first to stand, it looked around and then stared at Yugi. Then Yami held out his hand and looked at them. He wiggled his fingers, then he wiggled his toes and then a smile came across his face. He was just about to test his voice when Yugi stood up. He looked at Anzu. "Choose!" he said, "Choose right now, me, or him!" Anzu was speechless. She had always thought that Yugi's other self was just a more confident him. Actually, she had thought that he was just another personality and that her boyfriend was bipolar. She could live with that, he was still the same Yugi after all, but now she finds out that he actually had _another soul living inside his body_. She had no idea what to make of this, she was still shocked at seeing someone come out of Yugi. So she didn't say anything, instead just kept staring at Yami.

Yugi took this to mean she chose him.

He could feel hot angry tears brimming his eyes. "I get it," he said quietly, "Whatever, I'm leaving." He fast walked out the door, and once he was outside he ran. Anzu finally got her voice back and she called out, "Wait! Yugi!" but Yugi did not stop or even turn to look, he just kept running. Anzu Ran after him and Yami just stood there, wondering what the heck had just happened.

Anzu caught up to Yugi no problem thanks to her vampire speed, and she grabbed him by his sleeve. "Let go of me!" Yugi yelled at her, to upset to be polite, but not angry enough to call her bad names.

"Yugi!' Anzu called desperately as Yugi thrashed his arm around to try and make her let go. "I choose you!" Yugi stopped thrashing about and looked at Anzu. As he stared into her eyes, it started to rain, and he knew that Anzu was telling the truth. And if she wasn't, why would she run out here after him? Yugi's mouth curved up into a smile as it started raining more heavily, the thick gray and black clouds blocking the sun from reaching Anzu.

"… You really choose me?" Yugi asked. He had to be sure.

She smiled, "Shut up and kiss me." Yugi smiled, stood on his toes and kissed her in the rain. The kiss was sweet, the rain making it even more so, as if the rain was washing away all their doubts and all their worries so that they could start fresh and new.

Bakura had followed them out and was now leaning his back against a tree with his arms crossed and the bottom one foot touching the bark of the tree looking at the scene. He found himself smiling.

Soon Marik caught up to where they all were with Yami trailing behind. Marik walked right up to Bakura, panting just a little bit. Bakura looked at Marik, and thought that he would spend his kiss right now, it seemed like the perfect time, but he wanted to save it. He wanted to save it for after he gave Marik his Christmas present because he was sure Marik would like it. And if he liked the present, he might - _might_ - kiss him back. Maybe.

Eventually, Yugi and Anzu broke the kiss, and then they just stood there grinning at each other, and then they hugged. And this is when Yami showed up. He smiled at the sight. "Good for you Yugi!" he called, causing Yugi's face to turn pink and laugh. He broke from the hug and walked up to Yami. " Thanks, but I have a question."

"What is it?" Yami asked, thinking it was a little weird to be talking to Yugi outside of his mind.

"You told me earlier that I should move on and break up with Anzu, but now, it seems like you wanted us to stop fighting too…"

Yami sighed, "Yes, I know. You see, I was just, well, I was like a protective older brother. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I figured if you separated yourself from the cause of the pain that it'd be better for you," he sighed and looked Yugi in the eyes, "But I realize now that you need to face your problems without me. I couldn't protect you forever. Even more so, now that we're separate."

Yugi smiled, "Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

Yami chuckled, "I know that now… and now, I must leave."

"… What?" Yugi asked.

"I want to explore this world, see how the time's have changed in other parts of the world. I want to go to America and see all the tourist attraction, I want to go to France and see that pointy tower -"

"You mean the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yes, that, and I want to go to Egypt and see how my homeland has changed."

"But… How will you get there?"

Yami shrugged, "I'll hitch a ride."

"But that's dangerous!" Anzu rejected. She had been listening in on the conversation.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other, then Marik said, "You can take our boat."

Yami looked at them, "Seriously?"

"But it's dangerous to pilot a boat by yourself!" Yugi dejected yet another idea.

"He could sell it for money," Bakura offered.

"I couldn't just take your boat like that," Yami said.

Bakura shrugged, "It's not like we need it."

"Besides, we're probably not going to travel on it anymore," Marik added.

Yami smiled, "Okay, if you're sure about this."

"We're sure," the two boat owners said in unison.

"Hold on a minute!" Yugi said, "You can't just decide this right now!"

"Why not?" Yami, Marik, and Bakura challenged.

Yugi sweat dropped, "B-because! We should talk about this rationally!"

"How about we discuss this tomorrow?" Anzu put in, "And somewhere drier."

All the young adults agreed that this was a good idea, and they all went back to their respective homes. Yugi, Yami, and Anzu still talking about the boat thing despite their decision to discuss it later, and Bakura turned to Marik and asked, "Why did you blush when you saw Yugi and Anzu kissing?"

Marik's face flushed again, and he said, "No reason."

Bakura raised one of his eyebrows. Now he was even more curious. What is Marik thinking? Bakura's eyes widened in realization, and he smirked, "Did it make you think of our future kiss?" he whispered in Marik's ear.

Marik's face turned even redder, Bakura had been right on the mark.

Bakura laughed loudly and when he was done he whispered into Marik's ear: "You're so cute when you blush Marik."

Marik's face turned an impossible shade of red and he looked at Bakura and said, "Race you!" and took off. Bakura laughed before running, deciding he would let Marik win this one.

* * *

Sooooo, who thought that Bakura was going to use the potion for himself? =) I had it planned that Bakura would give Yugi the potion since Pegasus gave it to him, so don't think I did that just to be unexpected 'cause I planned it. I have something else planned for Bakura and Ryou's separation.

(1): This is what I had originally typed before I declared it stupid:

"Shut up!" Bakura told them, "You're acting like children."

"Yeah!" Marik agreed, "only Bakura and I can act like children." Bakura glared at Marik who smirked. "Besides," Marik said turning back to the arguing couple, "Arguing solves nothing. Haven't you learned that from Bakura and I?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "You've been too carefree since we got back."

"You almost _died._ I think I have the right to be a little carefree."

Yugi and Anzu stared at them, "Wait," Anzu said, "Bakura almost _died?_"

"_Almost_ died. _Almost_," Bakura clarified.

"No way!" Yugi said, "How?"

"… That's a long story…"

"We have time."

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you, so you can just forget about it.

I don't know why I like sharing these with you guys… I'm just weird like that.

* * *

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES!}~~~

**Bec**: Lol, did you actually think I would make Bakura die? I love that guy! … And Marik… and Ryou… ^_^" It's hard for me to pick my favorite… And, I don't know, I just _love_ making people think one thing is going to happen and then completely twisting it around, I just LOVE that XD I do actually plan! But some things happen as I write, like I had no intention of inserting Pegasus' wife into the whole mess when I went over it in my head, in fact, in my head this story went _way_ differently…

And yes, Bakura finally admitted his feelings ^^ I just hope I can keep him in character while adding the right amount of angst and frustration.

And I'm pretty sure hammerspace happens all the time in every story, especially videogames and Pokemon XD

I'm glad you think my writing's good! And I've noticed my redundancy errors… but I'm too lazy to take the chapter down, fix them, and then post it again… it takes too long… ^_^" I try to be as descriptive as possible, and I always ask, "What would the reader want to know?" This helps. A lot.

Also, Pegasus just waited till it was about midnight and then decided "The moon's up!" XD I can see him doing that… XD

**That's What Cheese Said**: Lol, um… what does "FFFFF" and "FFfffFFffFffFfFfFfF" mean? And while I'm on it… what does "~~~" mean? Lol, I've been wondering for a while… I'm sorry I made you cry. Again. XD But I had to do that. To add suspense XD And to put twists in the story (I love doing that). I almost thought about making "true love's kiss" as the thing that had made Bakura live, then I thought that was too cliché. And yes. 'Kura-kitty _FINALLY_ loves Marik! ^^

And I can tell you spaz out about Ryou, based on your story and reviews =) Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I felt like it belonged… And why are you scared of what 'Kura got Marik? It's nothing bad… Actually… now I'm curios, what do you _think_ Bakura is going to get Marik?

Also… I like the "So deep into the closet, he's in Narnia" line, can I use that maybe? Later on? I just burst out laughing and laughed for, like, 20 minutes when I read that and I'm like "I want to use that! I want to use that! It's hilarious!" (I started cracking up so I'm going to go take a break, BRB.)

Okay back, and yes, I couldn't decide who should win, and I wanted to do both, so I made them tie ^^ It's my story, I can do what I want with it…

Can't wait for your spaz attack! XD


	23. Christmas Party

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! =D Even though it's very very very very very late… Ah well, I COMMAND YOU TO RELIVE CHRISTMAS FOR THIS CHAPTER! (it's so long...)

Chapter 22: Christmas Party

* * *

Marik and Bakura were lounging around the living room, Bakura was reading another one of his vampire novels, and Marik was trying to do more research about the Millennium Items. Trying, trying and failing horribly. His mind wasn't focusing on the words, instead it was tormenting him, much like Bakura's own mind does most of the time. But not now, he was too deep in the story for his mind to bother him at this moment.

Anyway, Marik's mind kept directing his thoughts to the fact that he still did not have Bakura's Christmas present, even though Christmas was less than two weeks away. He just had no idea what to get him! I mean, what _do_ you get a former Thief King for his birthday? Besides something stolen… Actually, that's not a bad idea…

'_That's a horrible idea!' Marik's mind put in._

_But I don't have a better one!_

_'Just get him chocolate or something.'_

_Yeah, cause that's creative._

'_Why do you care so much anyway?_

_I don't know! All I know is that Bakura already has my gift and it bothers me that I don't have his yet._ Marik rolled his eyes, remembering Bakura going on and on about how Marik would absolutely _love_ his gift and that it was the "perfect present." This had annoyed Marik and also worried him. What the hell had Bakura gotten him? Marik couldn't think of anything that Bakura could think of. Knowing Bakura and his tormenting ways he probably got him a case of beer.

Marik ground his teeth and put his researching papers away, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to pay attention to whatever he read. He stared at Bakura wanting to test a theory he had. He kept staring at Bakura until the he glanced up from his book.

"… Exactly how long have you been staring at me?"

"Less than a minute," Marik answered.

"… Why were you staring at me for less than a minute?"

"'Cause you always seem to hate it when I take your picture and I wanted to test that "know when someone's looking at you" theory."

Bakura closed his book, "What do you want then?"

"I'm hungry," he said simply, but inside he screamed, _I want to know what the hell you want for Christmas!_

Bakura sighed, "Marik, you need to learn how to cook."

Marik grinned, "But that's why I have you."

Bakura rolled his eyes and was about to retort, when just then their doorbell rang. Marik got up and answered it so that Bakura wouldn't be able to respond to his statement, and he found Yami at his door. You could only tell it was Yami and not Yugi because he was slightly taller and his eyes and face kind of looked different, more manly, whereas Yugi's face was still like a little kid's. A cute little kid's nonetheless.

"Hey," he said, "Can I come in?"

"I don't know, can you?"

Yami laughed and walked inside. "Sorry to barge in, but I'm just here to invite you to a Christmas party."

"A Christmas Party?" Marik said, excited already. He loved holidays.

Yami smiled, "Yup! Anzu and Yugi decided to hold a Christmas party before they go on their "vacation." More like a honeymoon if you ask me but, whatever." Yami grinned mischievously.

Bakura raised his eyebrow, curious, "What do you mean?"

Yami smirked, "Well, they don't want me to tell you this but, they're going to drive about an hour away, rent a hotel and," his smirk deepened, "Well… They said they'd see from there. I may be from olden days, but I think I know what that means."

"What about your tour around the world?" Marik asked, desperately wanting to change subject.

Yami sighed, "Yugi says I should earn some money before I leave. "For experience" he says. I think he just doesn't want to be stuck here knowing his other half is off having the adventure of a lifetime," he smiled, "or two."

Bakura chuckled, "When's the Christmas party?"

"Next week. Anzu's house. Be there!" he bellowed the last part.

"What _time?_ And what date _exactly?_" Bakura specified.

"The 23rd, 7:00PM till whenever," he smiled, "Just for you vampires." Bakura rolled his eyes, making Yami laugh, "There's going to be some other people there though. Some of Yugi and Anzu's friends from high school. You don't have to buy gifts, but Anzu wants to try this thing called a "Whit Elephant." At first, I thought they were going to rent a white elephant for us to ride or something, but apparently it's a thing where you wrap up stuff around your house you don't use anymore and don't put who it's to or who it's from and then people pick the presents that the others brought. Honestly, it doesn't make much sense to me, why call it a "White Elephant?" You might as well call it a "Blue Camel" by that logic."

"Don't ask me, it's the first I've heard of it," Marik said.

"Blue Camel?" Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami shrugged, "Yup. In fact, that's what I'll call it from now on. I wonder if Anzu will get mad… Ah well, she's not _my_ girlfriend," he smirked, "Unlike Yugi seemed to think."

"How are the two love-bird's doing?"

"Fine fine. As fine as they can be anyway. Oh yeah! Anzu would appreciate it if you'd bring some food."

"Food?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, you know, some dip, some drinks, or some cookies and cakes -"

"We'll bring cookies," Bakura said.

"Great, Anzu sucks at making cookies, even Yugi agrees. Er, don't tell her I said that, she's really sensitive about her cooking ," Yami shivered slightly, leaving Marik and Bakura wondering what the heck he was thinking of. Yami gave a big smile, "Well, see you there then. I've gotta go - I wanna check out this place downtown before I go back." He opened the door and showed himself out, slamming the door behind him.

Bakura stood up and clapped his hands together, "Well it's decided - the first thing you shall cook will be cookies."

"But I'm hungry for actual _food_, not cookies," Marik complained.

"Fine, we'll make sandwiches, and _then_ you'll make cookies."

"Bakura, I'm pretty sure that I'll burn the house down if I touch the stove."

"How about we test that theory?"

"No thanks."

"Come on! Don't be such a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are - you won't even _try_ cooking, and you're afraid of heights."

"Hey! I have a valid excuse for being afraid of heights!"

"Fine, but you still need to learn how to make food to _live_."

"Easy for you to say! All you have to do for food is bite someone and drink their blood like they're some walking blood pack!"

Bakura froze. "Marik," he said slowly, "Never use the term 'blood pack' in that context again."

"Why not? It's true."

"Just don't!" Bakura yelled. Marik stared at him, wondering why Bakura was so angry about this.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, concerned for his friend.

Bakura sighed, "Nothing. Just forget it."

Marik began to feel anger bubble inside him. Bakura _still_ won't tell him what the heck's wrong with him? Which reminded him… "Hey Bakura?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know when you gave Yugi that one potion? That separated Yami from him?"

Bakura froze, he had been expecting this question sooner or later, "Yeah… What about it?"

"Why didn't you use it for yourself?"

_Cause I'm kind of in the same position Yugi was in…_ Bakura thought (1). "I didn't think it'd actually work - Pegasus gave it to me," Bakura lied.

"…Oh… So then why give it to Yugi?"

Bakura shrugged, "Why not?"

"Hm… fair enough. I'll tell you what."

"What?"

"You stop lying to me and tell me what's really going on, and I'll cook."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Bakura!" Marik said, frustrated, "I'm not an idiot - say one word and I'll kill you - I can tell when you're lying. I just know, and I want to know what your deal with the term 'blood pack' is too."

Bakura stared at Marik. _Hm… so he can tell when I'm lying? That's not good…_ Bakura hid his thoughts and shrugged, "All right, you cook first and I'll tell you."

"Seriously?" Marik said surprised, "You're not going to deny that something's wrong? You're not going to lie?"

Bakura sighed, "I suppose not."

Marik crossed his arms. That was probably as close to a promise as he was going to get. "Fine. Let's get cooking."

* * *

"Okay," Bakura said, "First off, what cookies do you want to make?"

"I don't care." Marik had just finished eating his ham sandwich and now Bakura was getting utensils, bowls, and cooking ingredients out of various cupboards and drawers.

"Well decide, we can't start cooking until we know what we're going to make."

"Ugh, just make some peanut butter ones or something."

"How many?"

"As many as we can make."

Bakura reached into one drawer and took out a pure white apron and a matching chef's hat. He folded the apron over in his hands, and then threw it at Marik. "Put this on," he said as he fit the hat over his head.

Marik stared at it, "Why?"

"It's good for beginners to wear aprons."… But it's so _clean!_ Did Ryou even use it?"

"He used it, just never got it dirty. Put it on."

"No thanks," Marik threw the too-clean apron back at him.

Bakura sighed. He unfolded it all the way and then put it on Marik and tied the strings before he could complain. He stood back to look at Marik, and had to refrain from smiling. But his mouth couldn't help but turn into a smile, and eventually he just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Marik demanded as he tried to untie the strings on his back.

"N-nothing. You just look so… so…"

"So _what?_" Marik demanded.

Bakura was laughing so hard that these words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, "So _cute!_"

Marik stopped reaching for the strings and instead tried not to blush. Bakura, not noticing what he just said made Marik blush, patted him on the back and said, "Okay, let's make some cookies!"

"Fine, what do we do first oh great chef?"

"Firstly, we need to see how much peanut butter we have," Bakura said as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed the peanut butter jar. "It feels pretty full, I'd say about two cups worth - at least." Marik stared at him. "There's no way you could guess that by just holding it," he challenged.

"Wanna bet?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"… No, just measure the dang peanut butter."

"Give me the measurer," Bakura extended his hand. Marik looked on the counter and picked up a glass cup with a handle and red lines with little numbers on it. "This thing?" he asked.

"Yes, that thing. You don't even know what a measurer is?"

"Is that what it's actually called?" He handed Bakura the red-lined cup.

"I'm pretty sure, get me a bowl."

"What size?"

"Medium." This went on for a while, Bakura asking for ingredients and Marik simply handing them to him. A few times, Marik thought about just leaving, but decided against it. He didn't want Bakura putting something into the cookies.

After a few ingredients had been added to the medium-sized bowl, Bakura took out what he called a "mixer." It was a white machine with a handle and two metal things sticking out of it. The metal things twisted around to form a sort of mushroom shape. Bakura called them "beaters." He plugged the machine into the wall and handed it to Marik. "You use this to mix the ingredients. You flip this switch," he pointed to a green, rubbery switch with numbers from 1 to 6 next to it, "to control how powerful it is. Get mixing, I'll measure the flour." Marik took the machine and turned it on to setting one. The beaters started to turn and Marik smiled, so that was how the thing worked. He put it into the bowl, but then the beaters stopped turning. Marik stared at it before turning it to setting two. He could feel the vibrations, so he knew it hadn't just magically broken when he put it into the peanut butter. He turned it up to setting four and watched as it started to turn again. Now that he had the hang of it, he started mixing the bowl, but soon, the mixture started flinging out of the bowl and all over the walls.

"Stop!" Bakura said when he saw the dirty walls. Marik flipped the switch off. Bakura sighed, "Hold it like this," he said as he put his hand around Marik's and flipped the switch back on. Marik found his face slowly turning red, and he could feel his heart start to beat faster. He found it hard to concentrate on anything except for the fact that their hands were touching. His ears started ringing and he barely even heard when Bakura said, "You have to hold it up straight or else the batter will get everywhere," his ears were ringing so loud. This went on for a little bit, then Bakura said, "Got it now?" He had realized that he was touching Marik's hand and it felt…

"M-hm," Marik managed to mutter. Bakura released his hand and went back to his flour, biting his bottom lip. Marik found that he had been holding his breath and he released it slowly as Bakura poured a little more flour into the measurer before handing it to Marik: "Pour this in." Marik took the cup and dumped it in. "Not all at once!" Bakura said, but too late, Marik poured in all the flour and the spinning beaters made it explode into a cloud of flour, covering their faces with the white dust. Bakura looked at Marik, who smiled back sheepishly and then started to laugh. Bakura looked so funny with his face covered in flour, but the funny thing was that it seemed as if it actually _gave_ him color his face was so pale already. Bakura closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll get more flour," he said as he walked over to the sink and started wiping the puffy powder off his face with a wet dish towel. Marik tried to control his laughing as he kept mixing the bowl, which proved a difficult task.

After Bakura was done wiping all the flour off his face, he started rinsing the flour-caked towel. He smirked as an idea popped into his head. He wrung the towel and then walked over to Marik.

"Marik," he said so that the tan boy would look this way. Bakura cupped Marik's chin with his hand so he couldn't moved his face and then started wiping the flour off. He chuckled as Marik's cheeks started turning a shade of pink. Marik reached up and grabbed the towel from Bakura, "I can do that myself!" he said, cheeks now a light shade of red.

"Fine," Bakura released Marik's chin and went back to his flour. After Marik was done cleaning his face he threw the towel back at the sink and went back to mixing. He kept mixing and this time he put in a little flour at a time so that they wouldn't be encased with flour again, and when everything was done being mixed, they started forming the dough into smaller round balls, put them on a cookie sheet, and then put the cookie sheet into the oven.

He didn't try to take off the apron during that time either.

* * *

"Ugh, when will they be done?" Marik asked for about the millionth time.

"I told you, in about five minutes."

Marik groaned, "I can't wait another five minutes! They smell so good…"

Bakura chuckled, "Just keep rinsing the dishes." They were at the sink right now, washing all the bowls and other utensils, including the beaters, which Marik was surprised to find out that they could come out of the machine. It amazed Bakura how much Marik didn't know, he should try teaching Marik how to cook something else later. They cleaned on in silence for a while, then Marik asked, "Are you going to tell me about your deal with blood packs now?" Bakura almost dropped a spoon the question surprised him so. He covered the spoon with the wash towel and said, "I just don't like you to use that term."

"But why though?"

Bakura took a deep breath and exhaled. "Because, the term 'blood pack' means something different to a vampire," Bakura blinked as he realized something, "Hey, shouldn't you know about it?"

Marik shrugged, "We don't know everything, if we did, vampires would be extinct right now. What does 'blood pack' mean to a vampire?"

"Er," how should he explain this? "A Blood Pack is…" Bakura searched for what to say next. _A Blood Pack is your perfect match._ Bakura ground his teeth. No way in hell was he saying that. "A Blood Pack is… well… to put it simply, a Blood Pack is a human where if a vampire drinks their blood, they can heal all the vampire's wounds. And if the human was injured, the drinking of their blood could heal all their wounds too."

Marik thought about this for a minute, then realized something, "Wait, so when you healed my finger and my chest wound, that means that, I'm a "Blood Pack?" "

Bakura took a deep breath, "Yes, but you're only one to me. There's one Blood Pack per vampire."

"Oh, I see. So you don't like the term 'blood pack' because it… Wait, I still don't get it, why don't you like the term?"

Bakura felt frustrated, "Because! Not everyone finds their Blood Pack so easily. You actually came to me."

"No I didn't. You were hunting me, so technically _you_ came to _me_."

"But _you_ were looking for a vampire, so you came to me."

"True, but I probably wouldn't have found you if you hadn't tried to drink my blood in the first place."

"But you had the Millennium Rod, so it could have just led you to me."

"Well…" Marik tried to think of something else.

"Ha! You have no comeback," Bakura grinned in triumph.

Marik rolled his eyes, "So basically, if you or I get hurt, then you could just drink my blood and we'd both be fine?"

"Basically, yes."

"That's cool! Is there anything else about Blood Packs I should know about?"

"Uh, Well… No, not really." Marik looked over at Bakura, he could tell that Bakura was holding out on him, but he figured it had already taken a lot for Bakura to tell him this much.

"All right, so why did you give that potion to Yugi instead of using it?"

Bakura stared at a dish he was washing, "I'm just, not ready yet I suppose…"

"What do you mean?"

Bakura looked over at Marik, "You know when you're young and you have an imaginary friend? And when you get older, you know you should get rid of him but you just don't because of some reason or another?"

"… I kind of know what you mean…"

"It's kind of like that."

"Oh, okay. You're not going to tell me what your "some reason or another" is are you?"

"Nope," Bakura said right before the oven timer beeped signifying that the cookies were ready.

"Finally!" Marik exclaimed, "Take them out so we can eat them!"

"I am, be patient," Bakura said as he dried his hands.

"Oh, like _you're_ ever patient."

"I didn't say I was," Bakura said as he took the cookies out of the oven and put them on top of the stove, "I'm simply telling you to be so."

"Whatever," Marik walked over and took a cookie from the still-hot tray and shoved it into his mouth. "Hot," he said with his mouth open, "Hot!" He walked over to the fridge and drank directly from the milk carton.

"Hey!" Bakura protested, "I drink that too you know!"

"Huh, funny, I never took you to be afraid of germs," Marik said as he swallowed his milk drenched peanut-butter cookie.

"I'm not afraid of germs, but it's just common courtesy to not drink straight from the carton," Bakura explained as he took the milk out of Marik's hands and put it back in the fridge.

Marik rolled his eyes and took another cookie from the tray. This time he blew on it before stuffing it in his mouth. His eyes went wide, "These are delicious!"

"Wow, you _just_ realized that?"

"Sorry, I was too preoccupied on making sure my mouth didn't burn up to notice how good these things are! Are you _sure_ Ryou wasn't a pastry chef?"

"I'm sure, unless he runs a business in his sleep."

"Anything's possible," Marik reached for another cookie, but got his hand slapped away by Bakura. "These are for the party! Don't eat them all, or maybe you want to make another batch by yourself?"

"No thanks." Bakura opened a cupboard and grabbed a plastic container to put the cookies in, while his back was turned, Marik grabbed another cookie and shoved it in his mouth. Bakura turned around, looked at the cookie tray, and then looked at Marik, "You took another one didn't you?" Marik nodded. Bakura sighed before he started putting the rest of the cookies in the container. "Could you finish the dishes?"

Marik swallowed his cookie and turned to the sink, but then a thought came to his head, "Hey Bakura, do you know who Santa Claus is?"

"Santa Claus?" Bakura echoed, "I've heard of the guy, he gives toys to kids right?"

"Yup! He flies around in a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer and gives toys to all the children of the world!"

"… Marik, I'm pretty sure he doesn't exist."

"What? But Isis always talked like he was real! And mom too, although, we couldn't talk for long, dad hated Santa."

"Why'd he hate Santa?"

Marik shrugged, "I don't know, the man's insane. Actually, he always tried to tell me Santa wasn't real, but I just didn't believe him. I _hope_ he's real, it gives you hope that maybe the world isn't so horrible after all."

Bakura was silent, who was he to ruin someone's hope? Besides, Marik had a good point, the world was a pretty gruesome place. Murders, suicides, terrorism, child abuse, abductions, rape, no wonder people want to believe in Santa Claus. People want to believe that the world isn't as horrible as it really is, and who better to prove that than a magical person who gives children toys for no good reason other than the fact that they were good?

Bakura dumped the cookie tray into the wash basin, "I hope he's real too."

Marik started cleaning the tray, "What age do you think Santa stops giving toys to people?"

Bakura thought about it, "Probably when you stop believing."

"Looks like I'm safe. You not so much."

Bakura stuck his tongue out at Marik, who chuckled and put some soap suds on Bakura's nose. Marik laughed more when Bakura went cross-eyed trying to look at his nose. Bakura growled, wiped the suds off his nose and put some on top of Marik's head. Marik just kept laughing, and soon Bakura started laughing too; after all, laughter is contagious. Marik put the tray into the rinse water and started drying his hands. He looked at the clock. Yikes! He had to get to work or else he'd be late.

"Hey, I think I'll walk around town for a while," Marik said as he put the towel back on it's hanger.

"I'll come with you," Bakura said as he put the cookie tray in the drying rack.

Marik froze, "Um, you don't have to."

"I know, I want to. It's boring here."

"What about your book?"

"It's boring too, not at all what I expected," that wasn't true, it was a _very_ interesting book, but a little too heavy on the romance. "Forbidden love" and all that.

"What's it about?"

Bakura shrugged, "Some girl who's a vampire and she lives in a castle with a pet dragon and she's fallen for this one human but there's all these things getting in her way and blah blah blah blah blaaaah. It's her fault in the first place."

"That doesn't sound boring."

"You want to read it?"

"Maybe I will later, see ya!" and with that, Marik walked through the front door, slamming it behind him.

Bakura stared at the front door, was it just him, or did it seem Marik didn't _want_ him to come along? Bakura tapped his foot on the wooden floor as he thought about what action to take next. Hm… how annoyed would Marik be if he followed him? Probably a lot. Bakura walked into his bedroom door and grabbed his trench coat. He put it on, then took it off and put it on the bed. He stared at it and thought about what Marik could possibly be doing that he wouldn't want him to know about it. All sorts of ideas popped into his head - some not so great - and with that he put on his trench coat and walked down the hall and through his front door, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Marik was running through the streets, narrowly missing people and almost getting hit by a car - the man driving the car flashed him a very nasty sign to which Marik copied back to him - to try to get to work on time, he hadn't been late yet (which was surprising, usually he was _always_ late, just ask his sister) and he wasn't planning on being late today. Honestly, he didn't want to go to work (hello, who did?) but it felt good to be making his own money instead of relying on Bakura all the time. He was living in his house and eating his food (even though he didn't eat), he should probably be paying rent, but he wasn't going to say anything. It didn't seem like Bakura minded much anyways.

He ran into his workplace, "Burger World" - using the back entrance - and went straight to the back room to change into his work clothes. He picked them up from his locker with disgust, they were so ugly (this coming from a man who wears purple).

The uniform consisted of a light green collared shirt with the establishment's logo (a burger with the top bun being yellow and the bottom bun being green with a purple patty in the middle) on the front, a red bowtie that looked like it was orange from far away (for boys) or a yellow kerchief and bow (for girls), and dark green pants or skirt (2). They looked absolutely horrible on him. He was sure they looked perfectly fine on other people, but not him. The restaurant itself looked pretty nice, a luscious red carpet, red cushioned chairs around wooden tables fastened to the walls so that the guests legs wouldn't bump the table legs, and orange and tangerine striped walls with many windows.

Marik walked into the kitchen to start his shift.

"Marik!" he heard a female voice call.

Marik turned, "Hey Nosaka-san, what's up?"

Nosaka-san pouted, "I told you, call me Miho-chan, it's much cuter!"

Marik sighed, "Fine. Hey Miho-chan, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say, 'Hi!'" Miho was a skinny girl with green hair and acted very dumb but was a very nice person when you got to know her. And she actually made the uniform work. Usually Marik had fun and laughed with her, but he wasn't in the mood right now, and it still felt weird calling anybody with an honorific of "chan." Imagine if he called Bakura that? Bakura-chan. Marik grinned as he thought about it.

"Hi to you too, I've got to go start my shift now, so we'll talk later?"

"Sure!" Miho agreed before walking off with the smile she always wore.

Marik chuckled before checking in with the manager.

"Almost late there," his boss said.

"Sorry Kacho(3), won't happen again."

The boss smiled, "Don't worry about it, just get working."

Marik bowed quickly and walked to go get a notepad and paper to start taking orders.

"Welcome to Burger World! I'll seat you in just a sec!" he heard Miho say to whoever entered the restaurant. Marik breathed a breath of relief. He was glad he didn't have to greet the people who entered, he didn't think he could act happy like that all day, and you also had to do this pose where one of your legs was in the air… Yeah, not for Marik.

Anyway, after he grabbed the pencil and paper he walked over to his area of the restaurant to start taking orders. He walked up to one table that looked bored stiff and ready to order and they acted kind of rudely towards him, but he didn't care. He just wished he could have been rude right back.

He took orders for a while, sometimes happy to do it, sometimes surprised by how impolite some people were, sometimes laughing at what the little children asked and yelled about and sometimes laughing harder when the parents tried to silence their children without just yelling at them in a public place. He kept walking, and he arrived to one table with a smile on his face.

"Hello, what would you like to eat today?"

"You. With extra blood."

Marik snapped the led of his pencil. "B-Bakura?"

"In the skin," our pasty-faced vampire smirked.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Getting a bite to eat." He didn't elaborate, instead he just leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"… Okaaaaay, can't be more cryptic than that. What would you like to eat?"

"I already told you. Do I need to talk to your manager?"

Marik ground his teeth, "I'm sorry, that's not on the menu. Can I offer a burger as a substitute? You know, since this is called _Burger_ World?"

"Easy on the sarcasm there waiter.

"Oh like I'm going to listen to _you_ about -"

"Marik!" Marik's boss said. The tan boy's eye started to twitch as he turned around.

"Yes Kacho?"

"You can't be rude to the customer!" before the boss could go on a tangent, Bakura said: "It's not his fault sir, I'm just harassing my friend."

The boss looked at him, "You two are friends?"

Bakura nodded.

The boss smiled, "I get it. Well then, have fun, but get back to work soon okay?"

Marik nodded, "Yes sir." The boss disappeared.

"You got in trouble," Bakura tormented.

"It's your fault!" Marik turned on him, but then smiled, "Well, one good thing came from that."

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "And what's that?"

Marik smirked, "You _finally_ said we're friends."

Bakura was silent.

"What changed your mind? _'Kura?_" Marik put extra emphasis on the " 'Kura."

Bakura shrugged, "We live in the same house. If we weren't friends that'd be kind of sad."

Marik chuckled, "Do you even want a burger?"

"Not really, but I'm already here."

"Why'd you come here anyway?"

Bakura's smile turned evil, "Why, to torment you of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't make fun of you at your job?"

"Um, a good one?"

"Exactly, can't have that now can I?"

Marik sighed, "One burger coming up." He turned his back on Bakura.

"Wait." Marik stopped. "Why are you working here anyway?"

Marik smiled and said behind his back, "Because I totally dig this uniform," and then walked away, causing Bakura to smile.

* * *

"I. Can. _Not_ believe you stayed until my shift was over."

"I had nothing better to do."

"Then go to the library!" Marik and Bakura were walking down the street, it was starting to snow, and there was a light dusting of snow all over the city. It was absolutely beautiful, but it was lost on them.

"Good idea, let's go now."

"I don't want to go to the library! You should've went earlier!"

"Fine, where do _you_ want to go Mr. Perfect."

"The mall."

"The mall?"

"Yes, the mall. Got a problem with that?"

Bakura shrugged, "No, but why there?" Marik mumbled something that even Bakura couldn't hear. "What?" he asked. Marik said the thing a little louder, but he still couldn't hear. "Say it one more time."

Marik got frustrated, "Because I still have to get your Christmas present!"

Bakura was trying (and failing) not to smirk. "You have no idea what to get me do you?"

"No! I have no freaking idea! Do you have any idea how hard it is to shop for you?"

Bakura laughed, "Just get me a book."

"But that's so lame! Compared to you, Mr. "I-got-you-the-perfect gift!" What the hell did you get me anyway?"

"Now Marik, you have to wait until Christmas to find out."

"GAH! You aggravate me."

"What else is new?" They walked in silence for a while. "Why are you working there?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, why did you decide to work at Burger World of all places?"

"I needed the money."

"You should've gotten an illustrating job."

"What?" Marik looked at him like he was crazy.

"I wasn't lying when I said you're art was good. You should subscribe to a publisher or something."

"My art's not that good, it's just something I do when I'm bored."

Bakura rolled his eyes. Either Marik honestly didn't think his artwork was any good, or he was just trying to see how far Bakura would go.

Bakura smirked, "So let me get this straight, you only draw because you're bored?"

"That's what I just said, yes."

"Hm, I see, and you draw _me_ when you're bored?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Okay, yes, _sometimes _I drawn you when I'm bored. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, to me it just seems odd that you're bored so much, concerning how many pictures you have in your journal."

"What the hell is your point?"

"My point is, if you're bored so much, send some of your artwork in."

Marik was about to retort, when he thought of something, "Wait, if you're point was to send in my artwork, then why'd you bring up that I draw you?"

"That was just for hilarity purposes."

Marik's eye started twitching, which made Bakura laugh. They walked on in more silence for a while, then Bakura asked:

"Who was that girl?"

"Who?" Marik asked.

"You know, the one with the green hair, works with you."

"Green - oh, you mean Nosaka - er, I mean, Miho-chan?"

"… You call her "chan?" " Was it just Marik, or did Bakura sound, hurt? No, that wasn't it… curiosity? A mixture of the two? Marik disregarded it and sighed, "Only 'cause she makes me. She claims it's cuter."

"Oh. I see."

"What about her?"

Bakura shrugged, "Just wondered who she was. You two seemed close."

"She's okay, I just wish she wouldn't act so dumb. I can tell she's smarter than she acts."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know, I just can."

"How?"

"It's the look in her eye, it's the look of an intelligent person. I don't know why she acts so dumb all the time, it drives me nuts. I mean, she's nice, but why doesn't she act smarter?"

Bakura paused before saying, "… Maybe, she has a reason for hiding her true self." Marik looked at Bakura. "You never know what people go through, you can't criticize them because they do weird things. I'm sure she has a good reason for acting dumb."

Marik blinked and looked back ahead of him. Was Bakura defending Miho? Or was he talking about himself in a weird way? It seemed that Bakura had a lot to hide, was he telling Marik not to question _his_ weird behavior anymore? Marik's head started spinning.

"… What do you want for Christmas?" Marik asked to break the silence.

Bakura's smirk was back in place, "Oh, anything's fine."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I know."

"C'mon, I don't have a clue."

"Then I can't wait to see what you get me."

Marik ground his teeth, but by then they arrived at the mall.

"I'll be at the book store," Bakura smirked, "You can go and buy me something pretty."

"Bastard!" Marik called after Bakura's retreating and laughing figure.

Marik walked away grumbling to himself. He didn't know that Bakura found it absolutely hilarious (and adorable) that Marik was getting so upset over his Christmas present. He didn't know that all Bakura wanted for Christmas was to be with Marik, no matter how corny that was and no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise (he was still a little bit in denial).

_I wonder how Marik would react if he knew how I feel… Ah well, I can't _wait_ to see what he gets me, and where's the damn bookstore?_

* * *

"So, what'd you get me?"

"Not telling you."

"Aw, come on."

"Bakura, you can keep asking me all you want, but I'm not going to tell you, just like you won't tell me what you bought."

Bakura pouted, which caused Marik start cracking up, which made Bakura join in. Marik had walked into the bookstore with a huge smile on his face and holding a blank white plastic bag. No store logo, no nothing. The bag wasn't even see through! The bag appeared to contain a small box of some kind, but he couldn't tell what was inside the box. It had driven Bakura crazy, and he wanted to know what was in there. Marik had simply said, "Your Christmas present."

Now he knew how Marik felt.

Bakura tried to look inside the bag, but then Marik closed it and held it to his chest and smirked. "Nah ah ah, there's no _way_ I'm letting you see this after all the crap you gave me about 'waiting till Christmas.' "

"I'll tell you what I bought you if you give me the bag."

Marik bit his bottom lip, the offer was tempting, but… "No."

"Oh come on!" Bakura was exasperated.

Marik smirked, "I am so happy I found this. I've never seen you so upset."

"I just want to make sure it's not perfume or something girly like that."

"… Wait, so you _didn't_ want perfume?"

"Marik, if you bought me perfume you better turn around right now and return it."

"Relax, I didn't get you perfume..."

"Thank heavens."

"… I got you something _much _more girly!"

Bakura groaned; something told him that Marik wasn't lying, or maybe he's just a really good actor? Bakura made another swipe for the bag, but Marik moved to block him just in time. By now, snow was everywhere and the sun had left, leaving the bright city lights and the cheery Christmas lights the only thing guiding their way.

"Did you get me a necklace?"

"No."

"A bracelet?"

"No."

"Make-up?"

"No."

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't get me a purse?"

"No, but that's a good idea."

"What the hell did you get me?"

"Now you know how I felt!"

Bakura sighed, "Ah well… Say, what should we give for the White Elephant thing?"

"Don't you mean the Blue Camel thing?"

Bakura smirked, "Yeah, that."

"I'm sure you have something, did you buy anything off of e-bay lately?"

"Hm… Not lately, but I have a bunch of old toys I don't use anymore. We could stuff them in a box and say it's a present."

"Really? You haven't bought any necklaces lately?"

Bakura glared, "No, I have not bought any necklaces lately. But apparently, you just bought something girly, so what is it?"

"Not. Telling. You."

"Fine! I'll find out somehow."

* * *

"Come in, come in!" Anzu was saying. Before they knew it, December 23 had arrived, and they were walking inside Anzu's house for the party.

"Merry Christmas!" they both said.

"Here's the cookies -" Bakura said.

"- and here's the present!" Marik finished as they handed the items to her.

She took them, "Thanks guys!" The two characters walked inside and Anzu closed the door behind them. "It's been snowing a lot huh?" she asked since Marik and Bakura were both covered in puffy white flakes.

"I'll say, I hate the cold," Marik said.

"Yesterday he wrapped himself in ten blankets just to watch TV," Bakura input.

"Well sorry. Not all of us are impervious to the cold like you!"

"Still, ten? I'm surprised you didn't start sweating."

"Still arguing over everything I see…" Anzu said with a sweat drop on her head. "I'll put these in the kitchen," she said before walking away.

Marik and Bakura walked into the living room. "Hey guys! Glad you came!" Yugi said.

"Welcome to the Blue Camel party!" Yami exclaimed.

"White Elephant!" Anzu's voice from the kitchen called in annoyance.

"I told you to stop calling it that!" Yugi chastised.

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, sit down! You make me nervous just standing there like that."

Marik and Bakura laughed and took a seat on the couch. Anzu had set up foldable chairs everywhere along with the couch so that more people could sit down. There was no TV, she had moved it to make room for the chairs, and she probably didn't want any distractions either.

_Ding-dong!_

"I got it!" Yami called before standing and answering the door, "Come on in! The Blue -"

"WHITE ELEPHANT!"

"… The White Elephant party is right this way."

"Hey Yug, did you get taller or something?" a slightly accented male voice said.

"Yeah, you look older," a young boy voice said.

"You two are idiots, that's the other Yugi," a mature woman's voice said.

"It's nice to see you again Yugi!" a young female voice said.

"Please, come in! We have much to tell you," Yami said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

In stepped a tall, young, shaggy-blonde-haired man, an even taller and skinnier man with brown hair that curved upward, an older and more mature-looking woman with wavy blonde hair and bright red lipstick on, and a young girl with long, straight brown hair and a cute face.

"Oh good, we're not too late," the blonde haired man said.

"Hey, who's that?" the brown haired man said, pointing to Yugi. Everyone turned to look at Yugi. The blonde haired man started spazing out, "Woah! Two Yugis? How is that possible?" He made dramatic faces and poses - they were hilarious and made the two Yugis, Marik and Bakura burst into a round of laughter.

Yugi smiled, stood up, walked over to his Yami and put his shoulder around him. "Well, you see, we're long-lost identical twin brothers!"

"WHAAAAAATTT?" Everyone said with shocked faces.

"It's true!" Yami jumped in, and then hugged Yugi, "And to think, I was living my entire life without my twin brother…" he put on a sad face, "I always knew something was missing… I never thought I would go from an only child to having a twin brother!"

Everyone was shocked and had their mouths hanging opened, and the two spiky-haired tricksters burst out laughing.

"We're just kidding, this is the other me!" Yugi said after he calmed himself down.

"Y-yeah, I finally have my own body," Yami was having a harder time controlling his laughter.

"B-but, I thought the other Yugi was inside the Puzzle…?" the blonde-haired man just noticed something, "Hey! Where is your Puzzle Yug! You're not wearing it!"

Yugi smiled, "I gave it to Bakura."

"Bakura…?"

Yami sighed, "We have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Let's wait until everyone else gets here to explain," the young girl said.

"Good idea sis," the blonde haired boy said, "hey, where's Anzu? The vampire of the night?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Anzu said as she walked inside, "Hello everyone! It's so good to see you again, how long has it been? A couple of years?"

"Has it really been that long?" blonde-haired man said before the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Anzu said before hurrying off.

"So," the woman said to Bakura, "you're Bakura? Anzu says you saved her life."

"Really?" Bakura said surprised.

"Oh yes!" the brown haired man said, "She says that if she hadn't read your book, she would've killed herself."

"Seriously?" Marik asked.

"I felt bad when I found out," the young girl said, "We didn't know what was going on, so we couldn't help…" she walked up to Bakura, "Thank you for helping her, I appreciate it a lot."

"Uh… no problem… But, that wasn't me."

Everyone was confused. "It wasn't you?"

"No, um, I'm like the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh?" The woman said.

"Yeah, you know, the other Yugi?"

Everyone was even more confused, so Bakura said, "I'll explain when they explain." Just then, Anzu walked in with Miho-chan.

"Miho-chan?" Marik said.

Miho looked up, "Marik-san?"

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison.

Anzu looked from person to person, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we work at the same job, Burger World."

Anzu's jaw dropped. "He was the hot new worker you were telling me about?"

Miho blushed, "Um… yeah…"

Marik felt uncomfortable. No one had ever called him "hot" before, how was he supposed to react? "So… didn't expect to see you here!" he said to bypass his awkwardness.

"Me either!" she was obviously grateful for the change in subject. She looked at everyone else. "It's good to see you all again though!"

Everyone smiled, then the woman said, "I'm afraid we've never met, I'm Kujaku Mai, and you are?"

Miho put on a huge and cute smile, "I'm Nosaka Miho! But you can call me Miho-chan!"

Mai smiled, "It's nice to meet you Miho-chan," her eyes widened in realization. She turned to Marik and Bakura, "You don't know who we are do you?"

The two young adults shook their heads. The blonde-haired man stepped up and put his arm around Yugi's shoulder, "I'm Jounouchi Katsuya! Yugi's best friend since high school. Mai is my wife."

Marik was startled, "You two are married?"

"Yes," Mai said, "Why?"

"… It's just, I don't know, you don't seem like you're married."

"I know right?" the brown haired man said, "They fight more than any other couple I know! My name's Honda Hiroto by the way, nice to meet you!"

"Same to you," Bakura answered.

The girl stepped forward, "I'm Kawai Shizuka. Katsuya's sister."

Marik was confused, "Why do you two have different last names?" Marik's eyes widened, "Are you married too?"

Shizuka laughed, "No no! We were just separated during our childhood. But we're still very close."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it's understandable." The doorbell rang once more and Anzu left to go get it.

"How many people are coming?" Honda asked.

"This is the last one," Yugi responded.

"Who is it?" Jounouchi asked as he scratched his chin.

"Why, none other than me Jounouchi!" in walked a very tan man with spiky black hair and wearing a red-and-black headband and dice earrings. To put it simply without going on a tangent, he was every girl's dream.

"Otogi Ryuji(4)!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Marik turned, he had heard that name before.

"In the flesh, how's it hanging everybody?"

"Who invited _you?_" Jounouchi seemed severely pissed off.

"_I_ did," Yugi said, "He's our friend Jounouchi!"

"He's not my friend!" Jounouchi said as he stepped forward. Honda had to hold Jounouchi back: "Cool it dude!"

"I will not cool it! I am going to rip his head off! He can die in a pit of beauty products for all I care!"(5) it was then that Marik and Bakura noticed that Otogi _did_ wear a lot of make-up, he probably used a ton of hair gel too.

"Oh come on, you're still like this? After all these years?"

"I'll kill you!" Jounouchi yelled as he tried to get himself out of Honda's grasp by flailing his arms about him wildly.

"What's with those two?" Bakura whispered to Yugi.

"Jounouchi and Otogi… don't get along very well…"

"Why not?" Marik asked.

Yugi sighed, "Because, Jounouchi's really protective of his sister, and Otogi…"

"Say no more," Marik and Bakura said in unison.

Anzu stepped up and pushed Jounouchi so that he'd sit down on the couch, "Stop it this instant! You are not going to ruin this party by being rude to Otogi! Do I make myself clear?"

"But -!"

"Do. I. Make. Myself. _Clear?_" Anzu was using her angry voice, and Jounouchi knew that she had super human strength because she was a vampire, so he grumbled a "Yes _mom_," and looked away from Otogi.

Shizuka walked right up to him, "Hello Otogi, how have you been doing lately?"

"Pretty good, the game business is a good one these days - hey, I know you!" he looked at Marik, "I met you on one of my business trips in America, what are you doing here?"

"Gees, this guy knows everybody!" Honda complained.

"How do you know him Ishtar-san?" Anzu asked.

"I met him in America," Marik said.

"You were in America?" Yami asked, "How is it there?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Otogi said as he realized that there appeared to be twins at this reunion, "There's two Yugis! What the heck?"

"I got my own body!" Yami said with a smirk.

"W-what?" Otogi was shocked, "But, but how?"

"Looks like it's explanation time…" Yugi said.

* * *

"Woah…" Jounouchi said. Marik, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, and Anzu had just finished explaining how they had all met, what they were trying to do, and about what they knew of the Millennium Items. Bakura and Marik even told what happened at Pegasus' castle. They explained why Yugi doesn't have his Puzzle anymore, and they explained how Yami got his own body. Then Bakura explained that he too had another soul inside his body, and that he was actually the intruder.

"So… You're like Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

Bakura nodded, "Yup, but don't worry, Ryou's just sleeping." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marik roll his eyes - he knew that Ryou was not "just sleeping."

"Wait…" Duke said, "You're trying to gather all of these, what were they? Millennium Items? And then wish that vampires aren't hunted or feared anymore?"

"Yup," Marik said.

"Good luck with that."

"How the heck can you work with a vampire?" Jounouchi asked, "I mean, weren't you raised to kill them?"

"I just don't think they deserve to be hunted for _living_."

"… I guess that's a good point, but still…"

"I don't get how you think the complete opposite of your parents," Mai said, "Unless you're just very rebellious?"

Marik smirked, "Oh yeah, I'm very rebellious." Bakura noticed a glint in Marik's eyes, was there something more to his "ran away from home" story?

"So you still haven't found a cure yet Yug?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi sighed, "No, I still can't believe it! I've been searching for so long…"

"Hey, don't worry about it man," Honda said reassuringly, "I'm sure you'll find it in no time! You're really smart!"

Yugi smiled, "Thanks."

"Well, Yugi's going to take a break for a while," Yami interrupted, "He and Anzu are going to rent a hotel and, well, they won't say."

"Ooh la la!" Jounouchi said, "Yugi! You bad boy, didn't know you had it in you."

Yugi and Anzu's face were both very red. "It's not what you think!"

"Uh huh, sure it isn't," Honda said, smiling naughtily.

"It's really not!" Yugi said.

"We decided not to… um, get physical… until we were married!" Anzu said, her face getting redder with every word.

"Ah, you're finally using what I've taught you," Mai broke in, " 'Always keep them wanting more.' "

Anzu sweat dropped, "… That's not it either…"

"If you guys _must_ know, Anzu has an audition for a play in a few days."

"Audition?" everyone echoed.

"Yes, that's why we're driving away and renting a hotel. Okay? So enough with the sex jokes."

"Sorry Yug," Jounouchi said, "But you gotta admit, boyfriend and girlfriend, renting a hotel…" Jounouchi immediately got his with a pillow.

"Sorry, sometimes my hands act on their own," Anzu said with a smile.

"Hey!" Otogi said, "Let's play Spin the Bottle -"

"No way!" Jounouchi denied.

"Ah, come on, why not?"

"Gr," Jounouchi looked very pissed off again, "Isn't it obvious? Mai is my wife, and HELL if she's kissing anybody but me, Anzu is Yugi's girlfriend, and I doubt she'd kiss anyone except Yugi, Shizuka is my sister, and _no freaking way_ is she kissing anybody while I'm around, that just leaves Miho! And the rest of us are dudes!"

Otogi shrugged, "I can swing both ways."

Jounouchi pounced on him, reaching for the throat, "I'll kill you you sick bastard!"

"It was a joke - a joke! I was just kidding!" Otogi assured as he fended off Jounouchi. Everyone else, except Marik and Bakura, went to pry Jounouchi off, but nothing can stop Jounouchi's rage.

Marik and Bakura just sat on the couch laughing at the fight, but Bakura asked, "Hey, how _do_ you know that guy?" in a whisper.

"Who? Otogi? My family thought he was a vampire."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, he liked to take 'night walks' and he just studied and did other things in his house during the day, it seemed as if he had a bunch of female slaves following him around."

"Why were the slaves accusatory?"

"Some vampires are able to control people."

"Really?" Bakura asked - he was shocked, he had not read that _anywhere._

"Yeah. You know how a vampire can erase their victim's minds? Well, some vampires can completely mind control anyone they take blood from, but it takes a very skilled vampire to do this, not many have achieved it."

"So, you thought he was a mind controlling vampire?"

"Yes, but then he went to the beach one day, so we stopped investigating," Marik chuckled, "You should've seen Isis' face when she saw all those girls were _willingly_ following him; she said those girls had no morals and she felt sick for the rest of the day. Oh Isis," Marik had a faraway look in his eyes.

Bakura looked at Marik, "You miss your family, don't you?"

Marik sighed, "Just a little…"

"Dang it Jounouchi," Honda's voice carried over to the two young adults, "We don't have to play Spin the Bottle, relax!"

"Yeah!" Yugi said, "Calm down Jounouchi!"

"Fine!" Jounouchi sat down grudgingly and with his arms crossed.

Otogi sat back up, "Okay, so Spin the Bottle's out, how about Truth or Dare?"

"What is with you and all the slumber party games?" Jounouchi asked angrily.

Otogi smiled, "Fine then Jounouchi, what do _you_ wanna play?"

Jounouchi got a look of deep concentration on his face. "… I don't know…"

"Ha! So, let's play Truth or Dare -"

"No!" Jounouchi objected.

Everyone sighed, "Jounouchi," Yugi said, "why don't you want to play?"

"Because! The cocky jerk will just dare my sister to kiss him!"

Otogi looked offended, "Why Jounouchi! I would never do that!"

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't, just like I wouldn't shove my fist right up your -"

"Jounouchi!" Mai scolded. Jounouchi cut his sentence off and replaced it with an eye twitch. "I think Truth or Dare is a wonderful idea! And dang it, you can't be so protective of your sister all the time!"

"But -!"

"No buts! Anzu, truth or dare?"

Jounouchi opened his mouth to protest, but Anzu said, "Truth."

"Okay. How fare have you and Yugi gotten?"

Both teens who's names were mentioned blushed deep red, Anzu muttered something under her breath.

"What was that hon? I can't hear you."

"She said 'making out,'" Bakura spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Vampire hearing."

"Oooooh," everyone said.

"M-Miho, truth or dare," Anzu asked to get the subject off of her.

"Hm, Miho chooses… dare!"

"Okay… um, I dare you to do your Burger World pose." Miho stood up and put one arm in the air, and put the opposing leg in the air as well, she even completed it with, "Welcome to Burger World! We'll seat you in just a sec!"

Everyone laughed.

"Miho-chan," Honda said, "You look so cute when you say that!"

"Thanks Honda-kun!" she turned to Marik, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh…" could he pick neither? He really didn't want to play this game… "Truth…"

Miho smiled, "I was hoping you'd pick that one! Do you like me?"

"Hm? Do I like you? Sure."

Everyone was shocked, but Bakura most of all, his eyes went wide, and he had an un-denying urge to kill Miho.

"Really?" Miho asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you're a good friend." Everyone stared at Marik before sweat dropping.

Marik looked from person to person, "What?"

Bakura sighed, "You idiot, she was asking if you _liked_ her."

"What?" Marik answered back confused, but then he got it, "Oh…" his face went red and he looked at Miho, "Oh. Sorry no. Not-not that way… Sorry…" Bakura felt elated to hear Marik say that, he even had to try not to smile.

Miho laughed it off, "No, it's okay…" Her voice just had a little bit of hurt feelings in it.

Marik felt horrible now, but he decided he should continue the game, "Otogi, truth or dare."

"Dare; cause I'm a daredevil," he winked at Shizuka, which made her giggle. Anzu and Mai's hands immediately reached out to hold Jounouchi back.

"Okay, um…" What was a good dare? He was drawing a blank, "Um… I dare you to… Gees, I don't know…"

"Just think of something."

Marik sighed, "I dare you to… take all of the hair gel out of your hair."

Otogi paled just a little bit, "What are you talking about?" he said nervously, "This is natural."

"Yeah right!" Jounouchi cut in, "That hair's as natural as a flying pig! What's the matter? You're the one who wanted to play this stupid game to begin with!"

Otogi sighed, "Okay, I'll be right back…" he walked away, and soon you could hear a faucet running for a very long time. When Otogi came back, his hair wasn't spiky anymore, it was straight. Completely and utterly straight. It went down all around him in a rich dark pool of silkiness, but since his hair was cut weirdly to get the spiked shapes, his hair was layered wrong, so it looked like a kindergartner had cut his hair. Everyone burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Otogi said, "Jounouchi! Truth or dare!"

"Dare. I'm no coward."

Otogi smirked evilly, "I dare you to _let_ me kiss your sister. On the mouth," he turned to Shizuka, "if it's all right with you of course."

"WHAT?" Jounouchi shouted as he stood up in a fighting stance.

Shizuka stood up and put her shoulder on Jounouchi, "Can I talk to you for a minute Onii-chan?" she said before dragging him by the ear in the kitchen. You could hear nothing but whispering, except for Jounouchi's occasional outbursts: "But -!" "No way!" and "WHAT?" Eventually, they came out of the kitchen, and Shizuka walked right up to Otogi and pecked him on the lips. "My Onii-chan is okay with it now."

"No I'm -!" Mai quickly poked Jounouchi in the ribs with her elbow to silence him.

Otogi smiled, "In that case, would you like to go out this Saturday?" Mai quickly put her hand over Jounouchi's mouth.

"I'd love to," Shizuka said with one last glance at her brother.

Otogi smiled, "Okay, we can stop playing this game now if you guys want."

"But I never got a turn!" Honda complained.

"Honda, truth or dare," Jounouchi asked still upset that his _baby sister_ was going out with _Otogi Ryuji_ of all people. Why him?

"Truth!"

"Dang it man! I'm no good with truths! Um… have you ever beaten someone up?"

"Yeah. Once in high school. Was that all you had Jounouchi?"

"Yup, sorry man, now ask someone else their stupid question." So they continued playing truth or dare until everyone had had their turn, they asked or dared the first thing that came to their mind. But instead of telling you what happened, I'll just let you guess and imagine for yourselves. Have fun with that!

* * *

"This is delicious!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he took a bite of his food, "It's amazing!" Everyone had just finished opening their Whit Elephant (or Blue Camel, whichever you prefer) gifts, and they had gotten some pretty cool stuff. Yugi ended up getting some of the toys Bakura stuffed into a box, Anzu got a blue Beanie Baby, Jounouchi got moisturizing cream (which he immediately handed to his wife), Mai got an old T-shirt that said, "Yes, this tan is natural," Shizuka got some candle holders, Honda obtained a stuffed, pink bunny (which he gave to Miho-chan and which she hugged tightly), Miho got flowery paper pads, Otogi ended up getting the rest of the old toys Bakura stuffed in a box (that gift was supposedly from Marik), Bakura ended up with a massive pen, and Marik got an old, dusty, rusted, plastic model airplane with a few parts missing/torn off.

After everyone made fun of their gifts, they had started eating, and now Jounouchi was praising his food like he hadn't eaten in three days.

"I've never tasted anything like it!"

Anzu rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that so you'll get seconds."

"So? I still like the food. Why would I want seconds if I didn't?"

"Good point, but get it yourself."

"But I'm a guest!"

"And you almost tried to kill someone. So you get your own food."

"It makes sense if you think about it," Bakura commented.

"Yeah, if you try to kill someone, you get your own food. That's _totally_ fair," Marik added.

"I get it okay!" Jounouchi said, "I'll get my own dang food! You guys don't have to join in too! Gees…"

Everyone laughed, but then Shizuka noticed Otogi staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Otogi?"

"Mistletoe…" he said. Everyone looked up at where the mistletoe was hung.

Directly over Marik and Bakura.

Everyone got goofy grins on their faces. "Mistletoe!" Otogi said again.

Marik and Bakura were confused, "What's mistletoe?" they asked.

Everyone stared at them blankly. "… You don't know…?" Mai said. They both shook their heads.

"… Oh, um, never mind then…"

"No, now you have to tell us. What's the deal with mistletoe?" Bakura asked.

"You really don't know? Is that possible?" Jounouchi asked.

"Wait, what is the deal with mistletoe?" Yami joined in.

Yugi looked at him, "You don't know either?"

"Yugi, I was cramped up in a puzzle for a very long time, I barely understand anything in this time."

Bakura closed his eyes, "And I _faintly_ remember hearing about mistletoe, but I didn't pay close enough attention."

"And my dad hated anything that had to do with Christmas," Marik explained.

"What?" Jounouchi said, "How can you hate Christmas?"

"You haven't met my dad," Marik said, his voice sounding depressed.

"So what's mistletoe?" Yami asked again.

Everyone was silent, then Honda smirked and said, "I think it would be best to give a demonstration, don't you guys?"

Everyone gave general head nods and more smirks, making Bakura wonder if he even _wanted_ to know what mistletoe was.

Mai stood up, "Get up Jounouchi! We're demonstrating."

"Okay!" Jounouchi said back.

"Oh I get it," Otogi broke in, "So _you_ can kiss anyone you like, but your _sister_ can't, I see how it is Jounouchi."

Jounouchi glared at him, "We're married! That's different!"

"Uh, huh, whatever you say, _Onii-chan._ You don't deserve that title."

Jounouchi ground his teeth, it looked as if steam would come out of his ears, he opened his mouth to start yelling his head off, but then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked at Shizuka. She was smiling meekly, and Jounouchi sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go ahead," he said.

Everyone was silent.

"… What?" Otogi asked.

"Go ahead," he repeated. He looked at Shizuka, who was smiling. She stood up and kissed her big brother on the cheek, "Thank you, Jou-onii-chan," she said, playing around with his name. Jounouchi smiled, and then sat back down, Mai sat back down too and put her arm over Jounouchi's shoulder. "It's okay Jounouchi, you'll be fine," she whispered.

Otogi was grinning like an idiot as Shizuka walked up to him. "I don't know what you said to your brother in the kitchen," he said, "but I'm glad you said it."

Shizuka laughed. Otogi looked at Marik and Bakura, "This is what you do if you're under the mistletoe." He reached up and gently caressed Shizuka's cheek, leaned in, and kissed her.

It looked so sweet, two people who obviously loved each other, kissing passionately under the mistletoe…

The kiss lasted about five seconds before Jounouchi stood up lightning fast and put his hand on Otogi's shoulder. "That's enough Otogi…" he said like a creeper, his hair was blocking his eyes, so all you could see was his twisted smile.

He looked absolutely terrifying.

Otogi jumped back, "Uh, right! Right! … I'm sitting down now…" Otogi sat down and Jounouchi walked like a zombie back to his place next to Mai. When he sat down, he glanced up and glared at Otogi, sending shivers down his spine. Jounouchi could be very scary when he wanted to be.

Meanwhile, Marik and Bakura's faces were both very red, and they were grateful for the distraction. However, after everyone laughed at the zombie Jounouchi, they turned their attention back to them.

"… Uh, I'll pass…" they said in unison as they held their hands up. Everyone burst out laughing. Marik and Bakura glanced at each other, noticed that the other's face was red, and looked away quickly. Now don't get Bakura wrong, he _wanted_ to kiss Marik, it actually scared him how much he wanted to, but not in front of everyone like that! And because of how much he wanted to, he couldn't help but wonder why Marik's face was red. Could he maybe…? But surely that would be too easy…? Bakura's head started spinning with possibilities. And Marik, well… He had no idea how he felt. He just knew he did not want to kiss _anyone_ in front of other people. That might be a problem on his wedding day… And he also wondered why Bakura's face was red, but he just couldn't come up with a solution.

Marik and Bakura both growled, "It's not funny!" they said together, causing everyone to laugh harder. They looked at each other, "Stop copying me!" they said in unison again. They both let out agonizing screams, stood up and walked to opposite sides of the room. They sat down; Bakura next to Anzu, Marik next to Otogi; and crossed their arms, glaring at each other. Everyone was silent, then Anzu said, "… Who wants eggnog?"

"I'll get it!" Jounouchi said, a mischievous glint in his eye. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the eggnog, poured it into a bowl he found sitting on the counter, and then put the ladle into it. Then he took a bottle out of his coat, uncorked it, and poured the liquid into the eggnog. "This should liven up the party…" Jounouchi muttered to himself. He stirred the eggnog together, and brought the bowl into the living room. "Here's the eggnog!" did no one see the glint in Jounouchi's eye? Everyone took their empty cups (or if they weren't empty, gulped the rest of their drink down) and each poured eggnog into their cups and started drinking.

"This is good eggnog!" Honda said.

"Miho-chan thinks so too!"

"Woah!" Marik said, "This stuff is really good! What is this again?"

"Eggnog," Anzu said.

"I love eggnog!" Marik said before gulping the rest of his drink down. Bakura stared into his cup. It looked to thick for his tastes, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the eggnog… He sipped his. _Dang it, it is good… curse you eggnog!_

"I always love Christmas time, don't you?" Shizuka asked no one in particular.

"It's official," Yami said, "This is the best thing I have ever tasted!"

"It can't be that good, it's just eggnog," Anzu said staring at the bowl, "Actually, most people don't like it. She watched Marik get a second cup warily. Yugi drank some of his, and noticed that it had a weird aftertaste, not like eggnog, it was like something else… "Anzu," Yugi said, "What kind of eggnog did you buy?"

Anzu scrunched her eyebrows together, "I just got some eggnog from the convenience store… It shouldn't taste this great," she drank some of Yugi's eggnog. Her eyes went cloudy as Marik finished his second cup and went for a third. He _really_ liked eggnog.

"Jounouchi," Anzu said slowly, "Did you put something into the eggnog?" Everyone turned to Jounouchi who smiled guiltily.

"What?" he said, feigning innocence, "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Jounouchi!" Mai said, clearly shocked.

"Why would you do that Onii-chan?" Shizuka asked sadly, "You should've at least warned us."

Bakura's eyes went wide, he looked at Marik, who was draining his third cup and going for more. Bakura grabbed Marik's wrist. "No more eggnog for you."

Marik turned to Bakura with a goofy grin on his face and a haze over his eyes, "But eggnog is so _goooood!_"

Bakura swore, "Great! He's drunk now! Thanks a lot!" he said glaring at Jounouchi.

"What? But I only poured a little in! He can't be drunk already!" Jounouchi protested.

"So you admit you did it," Anzu mumbled under her breath.

"Marik doesn't have much liquor tolerance. Any actually," Bakura stopped Marik from drinking more and took the glass out of his hands.

"Oh man, sorry, I didn't know…"

"A little late for that!" Bakura held his hand out of reach as Marik made a grab for it. "No more for you!" he told him, much like a parent does a child.

Marik pouted, "Why not?"

"Because you're drunk!"

"No I'm not, I'm just a _little_ drunk. _Tipsy,_ if you will," he had said 'tipsy' in English, so only Bakura understood what he meant.

"Whatever, you're not drinking anymore."

"Aw, you never let me do anything," Marik whined, there was just the hint of a slur in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura said, outraged, "What about Pegasus' castle? What about that idiotic vampire movie you took me too? And may I remind you whose fault is it that I have paint all over my wall? And I never let you do _anything?_"

Marik stared at Bakura, "You don't have to get so mad 'Kura…"

Bakura sighed, "Don't call me that…"

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

Marik blinked blankly before smirking, "'Kura," he said, "'Kura, 'Kura, 'Kura, 'Kura, 'Kura, 'Kura, 'Kura!"

Bakura's eye started to twitch, "What part of 'stop' don't you understand?"

"'Kura-kitty!"

"I am not a kitty!" Bakura yelled.

"Yes you are," Marik objected, "Turn into a cat!"

"No."

"Aw come on, please?"

"No."

Marik stared at Bakura, then got an even wilder smirk on his face. He whispered, "What if I kiss you, will you turn into a cat then?" into his ear. Bakura's face turned into a tomato. "N-no!" he stammered.

"You hesitated! You hesitated!" Marik sang, the essence of happiness.

"What did you say?" Jounouchi asked. Bakura's face turned even redder as he realized that everyone had been watching their little exchange.

"I said -" Marik's mouth was quickly covered by Bakura's hand.

"Do excuse us, but I believe it is Marik's bedtime, isn't that right Marik?" Marik nodded. Bakura thanked the heavens that he was playing along, "So, it was nice meeting you guys, bye!" Bakura and Marik walked out of the door, Marik waved before the door slammed, leaving everyone else just standing there.

"Anzu!" Honda said, "You know what Marik said right? Vampire hearing and whatnot?"

Anzu smiled mischievously, she _had_ heard. "Oh, I'll never tell…"

"Aw, come on!" Jounouchi said.

"Sorry, but that's one secret you won't find out from me." For a long time, everyone tried to get Anzu to reveal what Marik had whispered into Bakura's ear, but she wouldn't give in. And there was also some very good news:

Honda had talked to Miho, and asked her out on a date. Miho had agreed immediately, and then Tristan said to her, "And Miho? You don't have to act dumb for me to like you, I like you just the way you are. Don't change." He was referring back to high school, when Miho hadn't acted dumb, when he had fallen in love with her. He had still loved her all these years, and admired how cute she was, but wished she would just act like herself. Seeing her tonight had convinced him that he should tell her how he felt, and he did just that. Miho had hugged him, and a single tear had escaped her eye. She had only been acting dumb because it seemed as if that was the only type of girl boys would date. She actually felt a little jealous of Anzu. She acted just like herself and she had possibly the best boyfriend in the world, at least for her. But now that someone liked her for who she was, she didn't have to pretend anymore. And for that, she was happy, and she had always kind of liked Honda.

Also, there was good news for the Pharaoh. Jounouchi brought up that he was going on tour because of his pro wrestling career (He was a championship kick-boxer) and asked if any one wanted to come. Yami had asked right away, and he left in a week. First America, and then, the rest of the world. Yugi had tried to come up with reasons why he shouldn't leave yet, but Yami was adamant. He was going on that trip and that was final.

Mai also announced that she was pregnant.

That was all anyone could talk about for the rest of the night.

* * *

(1): Anyone know what Bakura's implying here? If you don't it's this: He's jealous of Ryou. I tried to portray that on the boat trip, but I'll try to make this more evident later on if no one got it.

(2): I went through so many uniform and job ideas before deciding to just copy Anzu's job at Burger World from season 0 XD Here were some of the ideas:

~~The uniform was a bright green shirt with bright yellow trims with black pants.

~~The uniform was a light blue shirt with blinding yellow trims and red pants.

~~The uniform had a picture of a red chicken on the breast pocket of a black shirt with black pants with a red chicken shaped hat on the top.

Just imagine Marik wearing each of these uniforms. Go ahead, I dare you.

(3): Meaning 'boss' in Japanese.

(4): Simply because I feel it needs to be said: This is Duke Devlin's Japanese name. My friend absolutely loves him =)

(5): My brother came in at this time and told me that Jounouchi should say that; I agreed ^^

I hope you all liked that chapter! I certainly did XD There's another Christmas chapter (that's right, I'm sitll not done with Christmas~~~) after this one, and I think you'll like it ^^

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES!}~~~

**Bec**: I'm also happy the Anzu/Yugi issue was finally resolved, it's finally off my shoulders. And yep. I'm a tricky one I am ^^  
At first I was like, "WHERE CAN YOU WORK WITHOUT WINDOWS?" Then my mom told me that we might watch the new Narnia movie later and I was like, "Movie theatre…"  
I had trouble figuring out what Bakura would do to comfort someone, he's not really the 'comforting' type, and if he is comforting you it's in a way where it doesn't _seem_ like he's comforting you, know what I mean?  
And thanks for catching my error… I completely forgot that Yugi didn't have the Millennium Puzzle anymore… ^_^" It's just, whenever I hear "Yugi" I think of him wearing the Puzzle. Thanks for telling me about that though! I fixed it ^^ 'cause that was a major plot-hole right there. Maybe when I finish the story I'll review it and fix all of the other things too… For now, this story keeps going - mistakes and all. Unless they're major ^^"

**That's What Cheese Said**: Oooooh, they're spazzy noises! That makes sense, and you made me laugh SO VERY HARD with your "ram your head against the keyboard like a madman" thing XD That's so funny! The thought of Yugi eloping with Yami and moving to a deserted island was funny as well XD  
Maybe I'll put in a Thiefshipping fic where 'true love's kiss' is the answer… that would be funny, and a challenge… And let's be honest, who _doesn't_ love Ryou?  
And the thought of Bakura giving Marik a llama named Doctor Coconut made me laugh, did you copy that from Phineas and Ferb? Lol, Carl.  
I also wonder how your homophobic classmate would react if he found out he's benefiting yaoi fan fiction XD Maybe you should tell him and find out ;)  
And you can type spazzy things, I'll know what they are now.

**Swirly**: Lols, Bakura is grumpy isn't he? And I picture Bakura as being a closet-nice person, know what I mean? Glad you liked the chapter ^^


	24. Bakura Claus

Here's the Second part of the Christmas special. Now do you see why this took so long to update?

Chapter 23: Bakura Claus

* * *

"What the hell is with me and getting drunk?" Marik complained early in the morning. It was the day after the Christmas party, and Bakura learned the one difference between a tipsy Marik and a drunk Marik.

Tipsy Marik actually remembered what happened while intoxicated.

"Well," Bakura said, looking up from the book he had been reading, "Technically you've only been drunk once of your own accord. The other two times weren't really your fault when you think about it."

"True, the first time was because you switched the drinks on me… but still! I only drank a little bit of that spiked eggnog. And the eggnog should've diluted the alcohol!"

"You just have no liquor tolerance."

"I guess… About what I said -"

"You were drunk. I get it," Bakura smirked, "But if you change your mind, I could go out and buy some mistle-"

"No."

Bakura chuckled, "You already have to kiss me you know."

"I know," Marik said, his voice sounding depressed, but not too depressed. It was like a little kid saying 'I know' to a parent about doing the dishes, it's not their favorite activity but they'll do it.

Bakura hoped to change that someday. But for now he should have fun with his current situation.

"You still have to turn into a cat," Marik said with a smirk.

Bakura groaned, "I know." His 'I know' just sounded plain depressed.

"Be happy!" Marik said, "It's Christmas Eve!"

"I suppose your right… What's so special about Christmas though? Who started it?"

"Santa Claus."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "No really!" Marik continued, "My sister told me a story about a guy named Nicholas who would go door to door and leave toys at the doorsteps at night. She said that Nicholas never died, and today we called him Santa Claus."

"Really?" Bakura asked, intrigued. This he found interesting, more interesting than a fat guy riding in a sleigh anyway. Someone actually just gave away toys to children long ago? "Why do we call him Santa Claus then?"

"I don't know, some people call him St. Nick though."

"Huh, I wonder why people added the flying reindeer."

"Who knows what goes through people's heads? Maybe a kid made it up."

"To try and find nonsensical answers to his nonsensical questions?"

"Yup. What'cha reading?"

"I don't even know anymore, I thought it was about this one girl who found out she had cancer and only had two months to live. But now the doctor's saying he made a mistake, and that she _didn't_ have cancer. How can a doctor make a mistake like that?"

"You're not reading any more vampire novels?" Marik was surprised. It seemed as if that was all Bakura ever read.

"Nah," _I already found what I needed to know,_ "Now I'm just reading for knowledge. You should try it sometime."

"Ha ha ha, I know plenty of stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that riding in a plane is ten times safer than riding in a car?"

Marik sighed, "Yes I know that, it doesn't help at all."

"And you also know that house cats can kill?"

Marik chuckled, "You're still being a cat for a day, in fact, you'll be a cat all day tomorrow," Marik smiled a wide smile, "that'll also be my Christmas present."

"I should've bought you a cat."

"You didn't already?"

"No, I bought you something useful."

Marik's eye started twitching. "How about we open our presents; since it's Christmas Eve."

"No way, you're waiting till tomorrow morning. A full twenty-four hours."

"That means you have to wait too you know."

"I know, I don't care. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"You said you thought Otogi was a vampire because a bunch of girls followed him around right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering, does the mind control thing only work on the opposite sex?"

Marik waved his hand in the air, as if to stall, "Well, it depends… It's not actually mind control, but they will do whatever he says."

"If it's not mind control, what is it?"

Marik shifted in his seat, "It's more of a… seduction technique."

"Seduction?" Bakura was instantly intrigued.

"Yeah… You see, vampires are extremely attractive people -"

"Really?" Bakura found this interesting, he wondered if Marik thought that, or was it just a general observation?

"Yes, really, and people notice that, but most people just think, "He's hot," and leave it at that. Sometimes, the human will actually talk and flirt with the vampire, but not often. It's usually just a general attraction.""Where is this going?" Bakura found himself grinning.

Marik's cheeks began to get a little hot, "Some vampires know how to, um, amplify that general attraction into… something more… um, physical… It could work on both genders, depending on… yeah… It works best on desperate people, and it doesn't work on people who already have someone they like and are attracted to. Anyway, when they amplify it, the victims will want to do anything to make the vampire…"

"Have sex with them?" Bakura asked to clarify. It probably would've taken all day to get Marik to say that.

Marik's cheeks got a little red, "… Yeah, and they will do _anything, _I mean, _anything_, they'd even jump off a cliff or do something equally as dangerous. So, basically, the vampire has total control over their decisions."

"How would the vampire get rid of these desperate humans?"

"Usually the vampire just ends up killing them."

Bakura thought for a second. "That seems a little harsh don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing only some vampires can do that."

"How do you people find these things out?"

Marik's face got really red, "Well… I was a victim once."

"What?" Bakura asked, this he _had_ to hear about, "What did you do? What happened?"

"My family killed her obviously."

"You know what I meant."

Marik sighed, "I was walking home from work, and there was this lady standing underneath the lamppost. At first, I didn't even notice her, but then she said…" Marik paused.

"Go on," Bakura prompted, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Marik sighed, "She said, "C-mere cutie." At that time I felt like… like…"

"Like?" Bakura asked, starting to get impatient.

"Like, I forgot what I was going to do. I forgot about everything, I think I even forgot my name, but when I turned to her… it was as if she was all that there was. Like, my entire life had been building up to just follow her every command, make her happy, and to… you know…" Marik was looking down and was fidgeting, he obviously didn't want to continue, but Bakura could guess the rest of that sentence anyway.

"I get it, anything else?"

"When she spoke, it was as if it was the sweetest sound in the universe, and she smelled delicious…" Marik closed his eyes, "Maybe if I had been aware what was going on, it wouldn't have affected me so much, but my dad hadn't told me about this yet. Anyway, she tried to drink my blood," Bakura noted how he could feel a growl threatening to escape his throat, "and the scary thing was that, I _wanted_ her to drink my blood. It's not fun being a victim Bakura, it's like you're not even in control of your life anymore, and you're _happy_ about it because you think that it _is_ your life. But really, it's just someone else's. You think that your life _is_ that person, and you're perfectly happy doing whatever menial task she asks you to do. I was lucky, right before she was about to drain me dry, my brother showed up, and killed her instantly. Then he told me what dad had neglected to." Marik took a big breath of air and let it out slowly.

Bakura took this in, and then thought of something, "… Have you ever told anyone else about this?"

Marik shook his head, not wanting to speak anymore.

Bakura stared into space. Marik was trusting him with even _more_ of his life? Of more of his secrets that he told no one else? It made Bakura happy, but it also made him a little afraid. What was he supposed to do with this knowledge? Was he allowed to bring it up again? No one had trusted him with stuff like this before, for good reasons too, so what the hell was he supposed to do? Bakura's head began to hurt, "So," he found himself saying with a smirk, "am I attractive to you Marik?"

Marik's face got even redder than it had when he was trying to explain the seduction technique, "W-well I -"

"I take that as a yes."

Marik's face might as well have gone up in flames, "I wouldn't say you're _un_attractive…" Bakura started laughing, mostly from happiness, but partly from how red Marik's face was. Marik began to get angry, "What about me?" he asked, "Am I attractive to you Bakura?"

Bakura's laughter died almost instantly, and Marik couldn't help but smile when a light - but clearly visible - pink blush swept across Bakura's face, "Um… Same answer."

"You can't copy my answer!" Marik objected.

"Why not? This isn't school."

"You of all people should know about the consequences of plagiarism!"

"How would you prove it?"

"It's just the principle of the thing."

"Oh boo hoo. Live with it."

Marik stuck his tongue out at Bakura. "Hey," Marik said suddenly.

"What?"

"I just thought of something."

"That's new." Marik glared at Bakura, "I just thought about that thing where you leave cookies out for Santa Claus."

"What's your point?"

"We need to make more cookies."

"Santa Claus doesn't even exist! Why should we make cookies for him?""He exists Bakura!"

"You already conned me into putting up a Christmas tree and lights, I'm not making more cookies."

"I didn't con you!"

"Yes you did, remember?"

~~{_Start Flashback_}~~

_Weeks ago, before the Christmas party._

"Hey Bakura," Marik said while they were eating breakfast, "We need to put up a Christmas tree."

Bakura stared at Marik, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because then we get the stupid needles everywhere, and we probably won't even take it down until July, so no."

"Aw come on, can we decorate the house at least?"

"You can."

"Fine, where are the decorations."

"In the basement."

"Can you get them?"

Bakura groaned in frustration, stood up abruptly, and walked downstairs into the basement. He came back up holding a giant brown box with a picture of a pine tree on it. He dropped it in the middle of the living room. "There," he said, gesturing to the brown box, "An artificial Christmas tree. Go nuts."

"Thanks." As Marik started setting up the Christmas tree, all memory of breakfast forgotten, Bakura went to go get the other decorations. In a half hour, they had a pretty decent looking Christmas tree in their living room. Marik moved it so that it was right next to the TV and you could see it from the window. If they ever put the blinds up, but they wouldn't, so it was kind of pointless really. Then Marik started searching through the plastic, blue decorations box.

Marik hadn't really ever had time (or the encouragement) to set up Christmas decorations at his own house. Usually he and his sister went out in secret and decorated a wild pine tree. He had never decorated a house before, so all of the colorful bobbles and statues and wall ornaments were new to him. He had seen this stuff in other houses, and on TV, but he had never put it up himself, so he had no idea where to start. He decided to start with a statue of a snowman, and then moved on to plastic pictures that you pressed up against the wall, and so on and so forth. He was having fun figuring out where to put everything, and he barely noticed Bakura.

However, Bakura noticed him.

Marik's to and fro action had annoyed him greatly. Because of his advanced hearing, he could hear _every single footstep._ _Every single one. _And he didn't have any new books to read, so this was a very big deal for him at the moment. He tried writing to drown it out, but that didn't work at all. At first, he had been able to stand it, but as minutes turned to hours, he began to twitch and felt very on edge. He just wanted Marik to stop walking around everywhere. Was that to much to ask? "Marik!" Bakura yelled, "Stop moving around so much!"

"But I have to move around to decide where to put everything," he said before walking into another room.

Apparently, it _was_ too much to ask for.

Bakura walked over to the decorations box and took out a colorful box. He opened it and it was full of what appeared to be tree decorations. He looked into the box again and saw a box with see through plastic n the front, so he knew that lights were inside. Also, written on the box was the katakana for "Tree lights."

Bakura took that box out as well and started decorating the tree. In a few minutes, Marik came back into the living room to where Bakura glared at him. Marik smiled, "So you're helping now?"

Bakura's eye started twitching, but he didn't say anything.

Soon they had a pretty Christmassy-looking house. All that was left was to put up lights on the roof of the house.

Marik and Bakura were outside (it was nighttime by now) holding the outdoor lights, were staring at the roof of the house. "You put them up," Bakura said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Marik stared at Bakura with a look that said, _Really?_

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Do you have any idea how high up that is?"

Bakura sighed and held out his hand, "Give me the lights."

So with that Bakura put up the outdoor lights.

~~{_End flashback_}~~

Marik smirked, "I did con you didn't I?"

"Yes. I'm not proud."

Marik laughed. "I still say we should make cookies."

"No, I may have decorated a tree, and put up lights, but I'm not making any more cookies."

"Do you want this house to burn down?"

"You know enough not to burn the house down now."

"Yeah you're right, but I'll probably make a mess of things."

Bakura stared at Marik. Why did he have to come up with such good points? Bakura sighed, "Fine, what kind?"

* * *

"I love cookies," Marik said as he was eating an old-fashioned chocolate-chip cookie at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, just save some for _Santa_," Bakura said "Santa" with disdain while he put the cookies on a plate.

"I'm telling you Bakura, Santa is real."

"Why do you believe in Santa so much?"

"Because I do."

"_Why?_"

"Because, every December 25th, no matter where my family was, Santa would come and leave a little present by my pillow."

"That was probably your mom."

"No it wasn't!"

Bakura sighed, "Marik, I'm not discussing the reality of Santa Claus with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Because you know you're wrong?"

Bakura glared at Marik, "No, because it's completely ridiculous. It's like talking to a five year old."

"I am not a little kid!"

"Only little kids believe in Santa Claus."

"I know adults who believe in Santa Claus."

"They were humoring you."

Marik shook his head, "Think what you want, but I know Santa's real." With that Bakura rolled his eyes and left the room. Leaving Marik with the cookies (he knew Marik wouldn't eat them all because of _Santa Claus_). For the rest of the day, they did things separately, quietly, not speaking to each other. They didn't want to talk because they knew they'd just start arguing about Santa Claus again, and neither wanted to talk about that.

Honestly, the only reason Bakura was being so stern about Santa Claus was because he didn't want Marik to have false hope. What happened when he didn't get a present from the man in red this year? What happened when he couldn't deny that Santa Claus wasn't real anymore? What then? Also, it kind of irked him that anyone could be that naïve.

And the only reason Marik was being so stern about Santa Claus was because his mother and siblings had always told him that he was real, and he didn't want them to be wrong. They were the people he had looked up to throughout his life, the people he could always count on. He didn't want them to have lied for his sake.

So, because neither wanted to explain themselves, neither talked until it was time to go to bed.

Marik took to sleeping on the bed in Bakura's room since Bakura didn't actually have to use it, so Bakura read while listening to Marik's steady, slow breathing in the background. It was around midnight, and Bakura was feeling his eyes closing. He shook his head. He was a vampire, he shouldn't feel tired. He closed his book, stood up, and walked into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at the plate of cookies and the glass of milk for Santa. He reached into the fridge and started making himself a sandwich.

Outside the blinded window, it was snowing heavily, so heavily in fact that if anyone had been out at this time, they wouldn't have been able to see two feet in front of their noses. The would, however, have been able to hear a conversation going on between two men. Their voices came from everywhere, much like the snow that surrounded everything.

"I told you we should've brought Rudolph!" a harsh man's voice said.

"He's sick, I'm not going to fly a sick reindeer in this kind of weather!" said a more jolly, yet still stern man's voice. This one sounded considerably older, but it was hard to place exactly how old the man was.

"I understand, but he seemed much better today, I'm sure he could've handled it."

"Well we're already too far to go back, so there's no point in talking about it. Help me find the next house will you?"

"Sure thing boss." After that, you wouldn't hear anymore voices, but if you listened closely enough, you would have sworn you could here the underlying sound of sleigh bells jingling in the snowy night.

The two men who had been riding in a red sleigh powered by eight reindeer now landed on the roof, for they had been in the sky, and the roof was their target. The older man walked out of the sleigh and took a massive sack from behind it. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"If you're gone too long, I'm looking for you."

"Nothing's going to happen Marnin(1)."

"Just in case Big Guy."

"Whatever floats your boat Little Guy." Marnin smiled as the older man in red went down the chimney.

The white-bearded man in red landed in the house without making a sound. He walked straight to the tree and started taking colorfully wrapped boxes out and placing them under the pine, saying he would eat the cookies and milk set out for him later. He started humming "The 12 Days of Christmas" to himself under his breath, a small smile on his face, concealed by his snowy white beard.

Unbeknownst to him was the looming figure in the kitchen looking on with curiosity. He also had white hair, but he did not look old, and he did not have a beard. This white-haired young man watched this mysterious and large man with wonder. He reached behind him to grab a chair and picked it up without making a sound. He walked forward with the chair held over his head, imitating a mouse. He crept forward, until he was right behind the old man in red. The old man saw a shadow move, and turned around for his face to be met with wood.

The old man fell on the floor, seeing stars and sugar plums before slipping into unconsciousness. While he was unconscious, the light switch was turned on by the white-haired man. He stared at the man on the ground, and then said one word, "Shit."

He dropped the chair and knelt down beside the old man. "_Please_ tell me you're just an amateur thief and _not_ the mythical Santa Claus, _please!_"

The old man did not respond. The young man rubbed his hand through his messy white hair, wondering what the hell he should do now. But before he could decide, he heard sounds coming from his chimney. The sounds ended when a small man in green landed in the fireplace. He walked out into the living room, took in the scene in front of him, and turned angrily to the white-haired man. He was only four-feet tall, but had a powerful aura. "What did you do!" Marnin said, obviously furious.

"I thought he was a thief!" Bakura said defensively..

"A thief who puts presents under the tree on Christmas Eve? Use your brain!"

"I'm sorry!"

" 'Sorry' ain't gonna cut it!" Marnin brought one of his hands to cover his mouth, "You'll have to deliver the presents now."

"What?" Bakura asked in astonishment. Marnin didn't respond, instead, he walked over to Santa Claus and took his red coat off gingerly. He looked at the old man sadly, then put the red coat on Bakura. "You have to deliver the presents now, I have no idea how long he's going to be out for, and _someone_ needs to deliver the presents."

"Why can't you deliver them?"

"Because I need to tend to the Big Guy!"

"But -" before Bakura could reject, Marik walked out into the living room, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. "What's all the noise out here?" He looked at the scene in front of him, and at first couldn't take it all in because he was still dead tired. But after a few seconds, his eyes went wide and he gaped at the man on the floor. "S-_Santa?_"

"You're friend here knew he was Santa right away," Marnin grumbled under his breath so only he could hear.

"I'm sorry okay?" Bakura responded since he had heard the comment anyway.

"He means it Elf," Marik said, "He _never_ apologizes."

Bakura glared at him while Marnin said, "My name is Marnin kid," Marik's eye started twitching from the use of the word "kid," but the elf did not notice it, instead he looked at Bakura and asked, "How did you hear me?"

"I'm a vampire, I can hear a lot." The elf seemed stricken by this, though neither vampire nor human knew why. The Elf looked at Marik, "Say, ki-"

"Marik. My name is Marik."

"Marik, right, sorry. Anyway Marik, how would you like to help deliver presents?"

Marik's eyes got wide and Bakura looked at him horrified. He wasn't actually thinking about…?

"Oh yes!" Marik said excitedly, much like a little kid would have sounded if they had been asked to ride on Santa's sleigh. Oh wait, never mind.

Bakura resisted the urge to groan while Marnin the elf snapped his fingers and Marik's red pajamas were replaced with green, elfy-looking, one-piece clothes. With zigzagged trims, black belt, pointy shoes, green tights, and the hat. (Surely you know what an elf looks like yes?)The shirt was short-sleeved, revealing Marik's muscular arms. Marik's smile was as big and as bright as a stop sign being shined on by the biggest light in the world.

"Well, off you two go now!" Marnin said as he started pushing the two young adults up the chimney.

"What?" Bakura said, still just a little confused at how fast things were happening to him.

"Don't worry, the reindeer know the route. We prepped it to them."

"But -"

"The coat and elf costume will take care of getting you down the chimney. To go up, you just have to give a slight nod of your head."

"I wasn't -"

"To get the presents, just reach into the sack," Marnin handed Bakura the red velvet sack, "and the toy will magically manifest its way into your hand."

"How does that -?"

"And make sure to eat the milk and cookies, kids love it when they see Santa took their cookies."

"Let me finish -"

"And whatever you do, be absolutely silent. Although, that shouldn't be so hard for you, seeing as you're a vampire."

"I still don't think -"

"Let's go Bakura!" Marik said as he grabbed the unwilling vampire by the hand and gave a slight nod of his head. Marik and Bakura began to feel shaky, and they began to feel as if they were disappearing. In reality, they were just turning into mist so that they could fly up out of the chimney. The mist climbed up the brick chimney and onto the tiled roof. The mist hovered in the air for a second before solidifying into the shape of two young adults. Marik grinned at Bakura.

"Well Santa -"

"I. Am. Not. Santa."

"True, but he does exist! HA! In your face!"

"All right fine. Santa Claus _is_ real, happy?"

"Yes, yes I am. C'mon, we better get delivering!" Bakura got into the sleigh grumbling to himself and Marik got in after him. Marik was all giddy with the thought of actually riding around in a sleigh! How exciting!

Bakura on the other hand, wasn't sure how much he could take of this. I mean, not five minutes ago, he hadn't believed in Santa Claus, and now he had knocked the guy out, met an elf, and was taking over their job for the night? It was too much, even for Bakura.

The Santa-impersonator took the reigns from the sleigh and told the reindeer to "Go!" But the reindeer did not move.

"Dash away, dash away, dash away all!" Marik said happily. Bakura turned to give him a look, but then the reindeer started to move walk, and then they started to run, and soon, they were flying in the night air, over buildings and streets, cars and lights, trees and sidewalks and animals and snow-covered ground. Bakura turned to Marik, "How'd you…?"

"Christmas carols," Marik replied with a grin. He was enjoying this very much.

That was the last of the make-do Santa-and-elf combo that Marnin heard, for he turned to tend to Santa Claus. He let out a breath of relief. "We dodged a bullet there," he said to the unconscious figure, "you shouldn't send a vampire to deliver presents. Too much blood temptation and whatnot, I'm sure Marik will keep him in check though. Hopefully… Oh man, what have I done?" Thoughts of adults finding their kids with no blood left in them flooded his mind, making him almost go up the chimney and try to stop the airborne sleigh. Marnin shook his head. "That's ridiculous, if he _was_ a blood-lusted vampire, he would have just drank Santa's blood." Marnin paused before bending down to inspect Santa's neck. He exhaled in relief. "If I worry anymore I'm gonna give myself a heart attack…"

Meanwhile, Marik was having fun torturing Bakura.

"Do you believe in Santa Claus now 'Kura?"

"Yes, okay? YES! How many times are you going to ask that question?" Bakura asked, pissed off at having to fly (FLY!) a sleigh at this ungodly hour and at this time of night. Not that the time mattered to him, but still.

"As many times as I want. I can't believe you knocked out Santa Claus though."

"Neither can I."

"What'd you use?"

"Huh?"

"To knock him out I mean. What'd you use?"

"A chair."

"A chair?"

"Yes, a chair."

"I'm surprised you didn't grab a knife and kill the guy."

"I thought he was just a poor excuse for a thief. I was going to give him some pointers."

"After hitting him with a chair?"

"I didn't say it was a _good_ plan."

Marik rolled his eyes, and then fell deathly silent. Bakura was thankful for the surprised silence, but after a while, he began to get worried. Why wasn't Marik saying anything? He looked over at him, to find that the naturally tan Marik Ishtar, now resembled a ghost as white as a sheet. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Bakura asked, bewildered. _Is he cold…?_

"P-plane…" Marik muttered. He was gripping the side and the front of the sleigh tightly. At first, Bakura had no idea what "plane" was supposed to mean, but then remembered 's afraid of heights.

Bakura stared at Marik. _Crap, we didn't really think this through, did we?_

Bakura stared ahead of him, not really sure what to do. I mean, what do you do if you're afraid of heights, and you're over 100 yards in the air in a sleigh that could flip over anytime? Because Bakura had no idea what to do, he began to do something he does best:

tease Marik.

"Wow, so, you knew you were afraid of heights, and yet you got on a flying sleigh?"

Bakura could see a microscopic amount of color come back to Marik's face.

"I mean seriously, don't you use that brain of yours at all? You think a _vampire hunter_ would be smarter than that, guess I was wrong."

Bakura swore he saw Marik's eye start to twitch, and a more miniscule amounts of color came back to Marik.

"I guess the _kiddy Marik_ just couldn't say no to a ride in Santa's sleigh."

Marik's eyelid was definitely starting to twitch now, but he was still staring at the bottom of the sleigh, and his face was stuck in a horrified gaze, like he had died of fright.

"Of course, I guess I can believe it. After all, you have gotten drunk three times now. You really should learn to control yourself Marik."

Marik's face was _almost_ back to it's normal color. _Just one more insult…_ Bakura thought.

"But I suppose you'll do _anything_ for a pretty face, huh princess?"

That did it, Marik turned his head to Bakura, his face now one of anger. "_Excuse_ _me_ if my fear of heights slipped my mind when offered to ride in Santa's sleigh Bakura Claus!"

"Still, it didn't cross your mind _once?_ I mean, I knew you were stupid Marik, but not _that_ stupid!" Marik leaped, aiming for Bakura's throat. "I'll kill you kitty!" he screamed as he tried to choke Bakura, but the vampire placed his hands on Marik's chest to stop him. None of those techniques he had learned covered what to do in a flying sleigh, so the best Marik could do was try. And his anger was fueled by Bakura's laughter at how quickly Marik's mood had changed.

"Marik," Bakura said, a smile evident on his face.

"What?" Marik snarled. He was not in the best of moods right now.

"We're up in the air."

"So?"

"So, are you not afraid?"

"Of course I am!" Marik screamed angrily, "You know I'm afraid of -!" Marik paused and stopped reaching for his friend's throat. "… heights…" Bakura burst out laughing, making Marik's face go red with embarrassment.

"I-it took you that long to figure it out -!" Bakura said in between laughter.

"Oh shut up," Marik grumbled. He looked over the side of the sleigh cautiously. The ground looked so far away from up here… Marik put his head back into the sleigh and closed his eyes as they started to swim. He cradled his head in his hands, feeling a vertiginous sensation.

When he had first looked over the side of the sleigh and realized that he was really, really, _really_ high up, he had gripped the sides of the sleigh tightly until his knuckles were white. He had felt frozen, he couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. His mind went blank, and was filled with horrifying thoughts, like if the sleigh just decided to drop and crash onto the pavement, squashing him like road kill. I mean, what was even holding this thing up anyway? Magic? Was that it? That was even less of a substantial ideal than a metal contraption flying through the air! He had barely heard Bakura's question asking what was wrong, and he wasn't able to push, "WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! LAND, DAMMIT, _LAND! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE UP HERE!_" out of his mouth, so instead he just said, "plane," hoping Bakura would understand what that meant. Luckily he had, but Marik hadn't expected Bakura's comments. He didn't know what he expected Bakura to do, try to calm him down? As if. When Bakura started teasing him like that, his head began to clear away the ice that had frozen it, filling his head with angry retorts, but he still couldn't speak at that time. But eventually, rage bubbled over, and he lost it. How dare Bakura make fun of him for what he feared! If he knew what Bakura was afraid of, he wouldn't throw it in his face every goddamn minute! He'd tease him lightly about it… but that's it! But then he realized that Bakura had just been trying to help him, and it had worked somewhat, but it took more than anger at a friend to stop being afraid of heights. He appreciated what Bakura tried to do though.

His eyes flashed opened, a grin making it's way across his face. He turned his head, about to call Bakura on his act of kindness, but then, the sleigh dropped suddenly and without warning. Marik let out an impressive scream as the sleigh went down a frightening descent. He hugged Bakura tightly and hid his head in the vampire's shoulder. Bakura just held onto the reigns and Marik tightly, telling himself that he would not let Marik die (and enjoying this pose a little too much for this situation). But just as soon as the sleigh had descended, the reindeer smoothed out the course, and they landed lightly on a rooftop. The stayed in the sleigh for a minute as they waited to make sure that they weren't moving anymore.

"… Did we die?" Marik asked, "Did we crash on the ground and explode into a million pieces?"

"I think you're confusing people with glass, and we're not dead, we landed on a rooftop."

Marik didn't move at first, then he took his head away from Bakura's shoulder and squinted into the night. When he had assured himself that they _were_ on sturdy ground, he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He released Bakura, much to his dissatisfaction, and laid back in the sleigh and closed his eyes. "I think I'll just stay here for a while, you go deliver the presents."

"Are you sure you don't want to go through a chimney?" Bakura asked, smirking.

"I'm sure, I need to calm myself down," he took a deep breath and let it out, "I'll wait for you here."

"Suit yourself." Bakura got out of the sleigh and took the red bag. Surprisingly, it wasn't heavy, or that big, considering it supposedly fit every toy in the world in here. In fact, it looked as if it only had about five presents in it. Five small ones at that. And it was as light as a feather. I suppose everything about Santa Claus really is magical, no other explanation needed.

Bakura walked up to the chimney, put one foot in, and then just jumped. He felt his body being compressed, and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of someone's fireplace wearing a fancy red coat with a sack full of toys. He looked around the place and the first thing he noticed was that whoever lived in this house was filthy rich, had no sense of style, and was a neat freak. Everything was either white and sparkling or black and shimmering, and everything was in a weird shape. Bakura couldn't define statues from chairs, and he wasn't even sure what the heck these paintings were supposed to be of. Almost everything had eyes, whether they were beady or gigantic or oddly colored.

It kind of freaked Bakura out a bit. But even though everything looked weird, he could tell that this stuff was extremely expensive. His fingers itched to just swipe something, anything. Just something small, they probably wouldn't even miss it the rich bastards.

Bakura sighed, he shouldn't steal anything - Marik would make him return it.

Instead of stealing something (like he really wanted to), Bakura turned his attention to the tree. The dark green multi-colored lit tree looked completely out of place in this white-and-black house. Bakura walked over to it and took a present out of the sack.

It was wrapped in white with a black ribbon. Of course.

He deposited the present at the base of the tree, and then his sack started glowing and presents just poured out of it. Bakura had to stifle a surprised gasp as twenty or more presents flew out and landed silently on the floor. When the presents stopped coming out, Bakura blinked and rubbed his eyes. And then he heard something drop on the floor behind him.

He turned around to see a little kid, probably no older than five, wearing black pajamas standing at the bottom of the white-carpeted stairs. He was staring at Bakura with wide eyes and said, "S-Santa?"

"Uh, hi there," Bakura said. The little kid walked up to Bakura. "Did you get my letter Santa?"

"Uh…"

Tears began forming at the side of the kid's eyes, "Will mommy and daddy stop fighting?"

Bakura noticed the tears and he felt his heart tighten. _Great, tears. My only weakness._ He kneeled down and wiped the kids tears away. "I'll tell you what kid, me and your parents will have a little chat and work things out. Now why don't you go off to bed and get some sleep?"

The kid nodded and walked upstairs. "Uh, wait," Bakura said. The kid turned around. "… Could you show me to your parents room?" Bakura realized he had no idea where anything was. The kid nodded and walked up the stairs while Bakura followed. The kid stopped at a painted-black wooden door. He pointed at it, and then walked off into a different room and closed the door behind him. Bakura stared at the door the little kid had indicated. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He hadn't actually thought of that, he wasn't even sure what made him ask in the first place, he wasn't going to do anything. Bakura turned to just walk away, but then he remembered those glistening tears…

Bakura cussed and opened the door. The parents were sleeping on a white canopy bed. Their carpet and walls were black and their furniture was white. What was with these people and these two colors? Why can't they try some blue, or some yellow, or some red or something!

Bakura walked into the room and looked at the parents. They were sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, and there were pillows in between them. _Looks like they're getting a divorce or something._ Bakura's eyes widened. _"Will mommy and daddy stop fighting?"_ So that was the problem - his parents had been arguing and were going to get a divorce. Bakura clenched his fist. Didn't these so-called _parents_ see how much they were hurting their child? Bakura unclenched his fist. _What can I do about it? Yell at them to stop fighting and get along?_ Bakura stared at them, and then decided to leave a little note. A few minutes later, he grabbed some cookies, walked out of that creepily clean house and was up the chimney and in the sleigh. When those parents awoke the next morning, they found a letter on their dresser.

'_Dear Mommy and Daddy,'_ was the first line.

'_All I want for Christmas this year, is for you to stop fighting. I always feel bad when you fight mommy and daddy, please stop it._

'_Love, your suffering and crying child. _

'_(Brought to you by Santa Claus.)'_

The parents looked at each other. Their child couldn't write this good.

They talked to their son about it, and he admitted that he hated it when they fought - he felt as if it was his fault they were fighting.. It was then they decided they should talk about their problems, for the good of their child.

In a few short months (and many therapy lessons), the two parents were once again happily in love, their son was a happy, bubbly child once more, and their house had more than just black and white in it. Now, it was a rainbow of colors, reflecting their new positive feelings and outlook. All of this was thanks to a visit from Bakura Claus.

* * *

Marik and Bakura were still driving on the sleigh. They had visited over fifty houses in this night and Bakura was fascinated to find out that time had stopped. I guess St. Nick really could do that.

Bakura kept his eye out for anything in the sky like planes or birds, and Marik slouched in the sleigh and tried his best _not_ to notice anything in the sky, and instead focused on the bottom of the sleigh or just simply closed his eyes. He still did not like being up in the sky with only a flimsy sleigh supporting him. What if the reindeer decided to do a flip or something? Then what? He would fall to the ground and die, that's what. And whenever he thought about how high up he was, he felt sick and dizzy and had to talk to himself to calm himself down. Fortunately, the reindeer stopped with scaring him half to death by flying so steeply, but he still hated it when they descended. It felt as if he was going to fall right out.

Plus, it was _freezing_ up here. That elf had only put him in a short sleeved shirt, and he felt as if he was being slowly frozen solid into a Marik-sickle. Apparently, elves were impervious to the cold or something. He started shivering, and his teeth started chattering. He hugged himself for warmth. Bakura looked over. "Are you cold?"

"N-no," he stammered.

Bakura sighed, "Don't lie when the truth is obvious."

"W-well, if it's so d-damn obvious, w-why did you a-ask?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and slipped the red coat off his torso. He put the coat on Marik as if it were a blanket, "Here, the cold doesn't bother me." It was true, Bakura would feel the same whether he were here or in Hawaii. Marik looked at him, "D-don't you n-need that to get down the ch-chimney?"

Bakura smirked, "I'm skinny enough, don't you think?"

Marik smiled, "True." He slipped his arms through the coat, already feeling warmer.

"Besides, I'm a thief, if need be I can just break in." Marik rolled his eyes, but then smiled again. "Thanks 'Kura."

"Whatever." Marik laughed, Bakura's such a hypocrite.

Soon, they landed on another roof. Bakura stepped out and took the sack, but then he paused. He turned around and offered his hand to Marik, who raised an eyebrow at the hand. Bakura rolled his eyes and then grabbed Marik's hand, "Come here you idiot," he said. Marik was pulled out of the sleigh to stand on the slanted roof. He glanced to the side and his grip on Bakura's hand immediately tightened. His other hand reached out for the sleigh. "Why are you -?"

"It's time you get over your fear of heights," Bakura interrupted, "don't worry, I won't let you fall. Besides, you should go down a chimney - it's fun."

Marik rolled his eyes, "Yeah, for a thief." Bakura smirked, "Point taken, now let go of the sleigh." Marik looked at the ground skeptically and saw his vision swim. He closed his eyes. "I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No, I mean I. _Can't_." All was silent on the roof, and then Marik felt a sharp poke in his back accompanied with, "Let go of the sleigh."

"I already said I can't."

Marik felt Bakura's hand touch the one on the sleigh. "_Yes_, you _can_." Marik felt his hand being pried of the sleigh and bit his bottom lip, his eyes were still closed. Soon, he was standing on am icy roof, perfectly able to slip, fall, and break something any second. He could feel the icy wind blowing, pushing, _wanting_ him to fall. He would have ran back to the sleigh, but he felt rooted to the spot - he couldn't move, he was _afraid_ to move. It was then that he felt a small tugging on his arm. "Come on, open your eyes." Marik shook his head, unable to speak. Now Bakura began to get frustrated. He pulled Marik's arm, forcing him to take a step forward.

Marik held his breath, expecting to feel himself slip and plummet to him doom, but when he felt his feet were still on the roof, he slowly opened one of his eyes to see Bakura tapping his foot impatiently. "Come on!" Bakura said, "We haven't got all night!"

The words came out of Marik's mouth before he could even register them, "Yes we do, time stopped, remember?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant! Hurry it up!" Marik took another few steps, convincing himself it was just like walking down the street - only slanted, and in the air where you could fall and die.

Eventually, they made it to the chimney, and Bakura pushed Marik inside. Marik felt his body being compressed, and Bakura learned that if he held onto Marik then the magic affected him too. Soon, they were both standing in some strangers house far from home. Bakura opened the sack and placed on under the tree, and this time he actually placed three presents before the sack got impatient and started sending the presents flying again. Marik's jaw dropped. "The sack forces the presents out?" Marik whispered.

"Yes," Bakura whispered back, "Are you happy you came now?"

Marik smiled, "Yeah, and the flying's not so bad. Beat's sleeping anyway."

"Good point. Grab some cookies and we're out of here."

And so, the two continued to give presents to children all over the world for the rest of the night (As it turns out, somehow, Santa's powers only stopped the time and the sun from rising somehow. Was Santa magical or what?). Marik occasionally went down the chimney, still slowly getting over his fear, but eventually, he could cross the rooftops with ease, and he found that it was pretty enjoyable - unless he looked down.

Eventually, the two made it back to their house to find Santa Claus all well again.

"Well," he said, "You boys did a wonderful job!"

"Thanks Santa!" Marik said with a huge smile on his face (come one, wouldn't you be smiling if you met Santa?), "We saved you some cookies," Marik held out a small bag full of cookies - a little kid had made cookies "to go." Isn't that sweet?

Santa took the cookies, "Thank you Marik." Marik's smile turned even bigger and Bakura rolled his eyes. Santa turned to him, "And you must be the young man who knocked me out. With a chair."

"Uh, yeah, about that…"

"It's all right, I'm fine. Actually, I woke up just a few minutes after you left."

"What?" Bakura asked, outraged. He glared at Marnin, who merely shrugged.

"Marnin here has been trying to get me to take a vacation here for a long time."

"When I see an opportunity, I take it," Marnin clarified.

"So you mean to tell me," Bakura said through grinded teeth, "That we _didn't_ have to go flying around in a magical sleigh delivering presents?"

Santa laughed joyously, "Yes, that'd be true. But aren't you glad you went anyway?"

Bakura didn't say anything, causing Santa to chuckled again. He patted the fluffy white hair, "You're a good kid Bakura. Even if you did knock me out with a chair."

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"If someone hit you with a chair, would you let it go?" Marik asked.

Bakura looked at him, "Depends." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Now, I believe there's one more house to deliver presents to," Santa said playfully.

"What?" Marik asked, "But I'm sure we hit every house."

"You did, except for this one."

"Ooooh, right."

Santa reached into his magical bag and took out two presents. He handed a purple-wrapped one to Marik, and a blue wrapped one to Bakura.

"Merry Christmas!" he said. He took the red coat from Marik, "I'll take this back now."

"And I'll take those clothes back," Marnin said before he snapped, causing Marik's elf clothes to go away and his red pajamas to reappear.

"I'll see you boys next year, hopefully on better terms," Santa concluded. He walked over to the chimney and gave a small wink before he nodded his head, causing himself to turn into mist and go up the chimney. Marnin walked over to the chimney as well. "If you knock out the Big Man again," he said, "you'll hear from me." He nodded and disappeared up the chimney as well, leaving Marik and Bakura with a lifetime of memories.

Marik was the first to start opening his present. His eyes went wide and he gasped.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

Marik took out a beautifully crafted frame. Violet's and lavender adorned the side, but the looked so _real._ Bakura thought that if he touched the flowers that he would feel soft petals, not hard wood. And it even smelled like the beautiful flowers. But what was inside the beautiful frame was what made Marik gasp. It was a picture of his family - minus his dad. They were all smiling and laughing, and Marik found himself smiling too. He hugged the frame, "Thank you Santa," he whispered.

Bakura looked at the frame, thinking that the present he had gotten Marik seemed pretty meaningless compared to that. Then looked at his present. He was kind of afraid to open it now. If Marik received that personal of a gift, what the heck would he receive? Bakura cautiously ripped open a corner of the blue paper, and eventually he reached what was inside. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but certainly not this. He reached inside a took out a little twig with bright green leaves and dazzling red berries on it. He blinked at it, and then realized what it was.

Mistletoe.

Bakura smirked. "Oh Marik," he said. Marik looked up from his picture frame and looked at the item in Bakura's hand. A light blush came to his face.

"… Your present was mistletoe?"

"I suppose so. Apparently Santa heard of our bet."

Marik didn't speak, instead he set the beautiful frame back in it's box, set he box on the floor and looked Bakura straight in the eyes. "All right, but afterwards, you have to turn into a cat."

"Okay, bur before that, I want to give you _my_ present."

Marik smiled, "I should probably give you yours too."

"That would be nice." Marik laughed before he took the mistletoe from Bakura's hands and held it above his head. He leaned in, and their lips met. Bakura's eyes instantly closed, and he felt like he was flying, and he had ridden in Santa's sleigh, so he knew what that felt like. Gosh, he didn't know anything could be so, _wonderful_. it even rivaled the taste of Marik's blood - and that was saying something.

For Marik… the kiss was, mostly confusing. He liked it, but he tried to convince himself otherwise. Actually, he could've sworn he heard forewords going off, but he told himself that it was just from partygoers outside.

Eventually, they broke apart, Bakura still had his eyes closed, and Marik's face was bright red. Bakura sighed happily, and at that moment, he realized how completely he had fallen for this boy. _Is that good or bad?_ Bakura thought. If he had been more focused and less distracted by the taste of Marik on his lips, he probably would have been more worried and just a little freaked out, but as it was, he felt that loving Marik was anything but bad. He opened his eyes as if he was waking up from a dream (which he might as well have been) and promptly burst out laughing from seeing Marik's red face, which only cause his face to turn even more scarlet.

"Y-your f-face! It's so r-red!" Bakura said, convulsing with laughter. Marik ground his teeth together. "Sh-shut up!" Marik said to no avail - Bakura was still laughing like the maniac he was. Marik sighed, "Do you want your present or not?" Marik asked.

_That was my present,_ Bakura thought as he calmed himself down. And instead of saying what was on his mind, he said, "Sure, sure. While you're at it, you can try to cool your face." Bakura burst out laughing again. Was it a good sign if you just kissed and the person's face was red? Gosh, Bakura hoped so.

Marik clenched his fist and walked off to go get Bakura's present. The laughing maniac reached under the sofa and grabbed a red, wrinkled, messily-wrapped present. He had hidden it there so Marik wouldn't find it.

Neither of the two boys noticed a small, green-wrapped present still under the tree. Neither of the two boys noticed when said green present disappeared, leaving not a clue that it had been there. However, if the two boys _had_ seen the present, they would have wondered who it was for, and it would have taken just a couple of seconds before they realized that Ryou hadn't received a Christmas present. But, as it was, neither of the two boys noticed the present, so they didn't notice when it disappeared, so they didn't remember that Ryou didn't get a present. And they definately didn't know that that little green present would appear later on, bringing guilty feelings and a little surprise along with it.

Soon, however, the oblivious and red-faced boy returned to his equally oblivious friend, his face regaining it's natural color (_is his tan natural?_ Bakura wondered briefly).

Bakura offered his present, "Open mine first."

Marik took the present skeptically, what on Earth could it be? Marik unwrapped the soft wrapping paper to find a big pack of colored pencils (2) inside. The Egyptian boy smiled, "Colored pencils?"

Bakura shrugged, "I thought you should get a little color in your life. You should have seen this one house, it was all black and white and hideous."

Marik smiled and hugged him quickly, he did love the gift. "Thanks 'Kura. Now open yours." He handed Bakura a clear white bag.

Bakura smiled, "Didn't have time to wrap it?"

"I suck at wrapping presents."

"So do I, but I did it anyway." Bakura took the bag and reached inside. He took out a small strip of red leather with a little tag in the middle that read "Bakura." He stared at it, then looked at Marik with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's a collar."

"A collar?" Bakura asked with a smirk. Was that supposed to have a hidden meaning?

"Or it could be a bracelet."

"I thought you said you didn't get me jewelry?"

Marik held up his hand, "Technically it's not jewelry." He took the leather strip and then put it around Bakura's wrist. "There, fits perfectly."

Bakura smiled, "Thanks, I guess. Don't think this means I'm going to start wearing gold bracelets like you now."

"Wouldn't think of it." Bakura held his wrist up to just below his neck and put his other hand over it. He wondered what Marik could've thought of. Figures it would be a bracelet.

"I actually bought it for your cat form," Marik said, "I almost told the guy to engrave " 'Kura" on there."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "That's. Not. My. Name."

"Well I'm not a kid, yet everyone calls me that."

Bakura chuckled, "Good point. Well, I suppose you want a cat to play with now?"

"That'd be nice."

Bakura chuckled before he turned into a fluffy white kitten. Marik stared at him, telling himself he would not let himself get out of control, but then Bakura let out the _cutest_ little meow he'd ever heard and Marik picked him up and hugged him tightly. "You're so cute 'Kura!"

_I love being a cat,_ Bakura thought, _yet at the same time, I hate it._

Marik sat down on the couch and set Bakura on his lap. He started petting him, and then he started to purr and relax. He stretched out and laid down on Marik's lap, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"Hey Bakura," Marik said, making Bakura open a sleepy eye at him, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bakura thought, before he said, "Best Christmas ever?"

"Best Christmas ever."

* * *

(1): Meaning "Joy Giver" in Hebrew. On a random note, did you know that the name "Shadi" means "Joyful" in Iranian and Persian? And in Arabic it means "Singer?" I certainly didn't.

(2): I thought that present would be obvious, but it seemed as if most didn't get it… ah well.

I would have continued with the cat thing, but I just felt like that was a perfect way to end it. How about you think of what Marik did with 'Kura-kitty. Actually, I'd love to hear what you think he did… maybe I'll include it in the next chapter (mischievous smile.)

Also, the little green presnet that disappeared? Yeah, that was for Ryou (obviously). It WILL appear later, I swear. I just don't know exactly when. (I don't know a lot of "when's" actually...)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Christmas special, even if it is very late… Also, I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news is, I made the spring play =) I'm in the Jr. Ensemble ^^ I'm so happy, I love to sing. The bad news is, I'm busier than ever, and these chapters are not going to come as quickly as they have been. It's time I get serious about my science project, and I need to relax more, I've been stressing myself out a lot lately. So, I will continue this story, but you might not see new chapters for a little while. Sorry, but, that's life.

Hope you had a wonderful Christmas, and remember, it wasn't Santa Claus who delivered your presents. It was Bakura Claus. =)


	25. Doing Something

This chapter is brought to you by: TWO SNOW-DAYS OFF OF SCHOOL BABY! OH YEAH! XXDD

Warning: Awkward parts, goes kind of fast so try to keep up, other things… yeah… Marik and Bakura basically go on a date in this chapter, but they don't really think of it that way.

Also, I did not REALIZE how long the Christmas special was until I looked back at it. Gosh, I had not trouble making it longer than the Halloween special. That thing was like, 35 pages! I don't think I've written something that long before… And a lot of you liked the "Bakura Claus" thing, but I don't think he'll come around next year…

Anyway, here's the next installment of "A Vampire Story." Hope you like it!

(Also, I looked up some stuff and found out that New Years is the most important holiday in Japan, but, since Marik travels around a lot, and Bakura is from Egypt, they don't really care about the New Year that much, besides, to do a New Years special right after a Christmas special is ridiculous in my opinion.)

Chapter 24: Doing Something (Had no idea what to call this chapter… Ideas? After you read it of course.)

* * *

Marik and Bakura have fallen into a rut.

It seems as if after the Christmas party, all they ever did was do research on where the f*ck the Millennium Items could be. Since they had _absolutely no idea_, this was very difficult. And when they weren't doing research, they were either reading(Bakura), drawing(Marik), writing(Bakura), eating(mostly Marik), or watching TV(both).

It was slowly driving them both insane.

Marik realized that he didn't like being in one place for more than too long. Actually, he learned that he despised it, he learned that if he spent too much time in one place that he started to go insane. Literally. He kept seeing spots in his vision and he swore he could hear voices. He was even starting to talk to himself more than usual, and he kept thinking about things he had never thought before. Like, what would happen if he stole a motorcycle and just drove off? He could erase the minds of anyone who saw him… Or what would happen if he just went and controlled some random person and made them do crazy stuff? Like dance in the middle of the street? He could probably gain money that way, and he would definitely gain some entertainment, but then he would just be bored again. Maybe he'll control a mime and make him speak. Nah, that's too cruel.

In other words, Marik was very bored and was thinking about using his Millennium Rod for some much-needed laughter. His job was okay he guessed, except for when Bakura decided he had nothing better to do than come over and torment him. And while that was great entertainment for Bakura (and his boss) it was hell for Marik. Since he was so bored and angry, he usually went out early and didn't come back until late, but he was still bored and tense.

It was ten times worse for Bakura.

When he had become a vampire, he had been expecting to be cooped up in a house all day, he had actually gotten used to it, but then Marik came and disrupted his whole shut-in attitude. Also, before he had no friends and, ergo, no one to do anything with, so that made being a shut-in much easier. Think about it; if you have nothing to do and no one to do it with then why would you go out? But now Marik was here, and he felt like doing something more than staying inside a house all day doing research and other various activities. He'd even go and see that horrible vampire movie again if it meant he could _do something._ Hell, right now he'd even go to the park if it meant he could go somewhere, and Bakura hated the park. He just didn't see the point; it's a place you go to see nature and hang out or something. _Little_ _kids play on the playground there_. Why would an adult go to the park? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Marik there with him. Actually, he'd probably want to go on the swing or something… Bakura snickered to himself at the idea of Marik on a swing, smiling like the little kid he was at heart.

"What're you thinking about?" Marik asked; still bored stiff, but not wanting to go out and depress himself further.

Bakura looked at him, "Parks."

"Parks?" Marik asked, curious.

"Yup."

"How do parks make you laugh?"

Bakura smirked, "Want to find out?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go to a park."

"A park?"

"Yes!" Bakura yelled, "I'm so bored, can we do something? _Please?_"

"Woah, you must be really bored; you never say please."

"I'm just bored stiff doing nothing but research all the time."

"Yeah me too, when was the last time we did something?"

"Um… two weeks ago?"

"Exactly! That's forever."

"It's fourteen days."

"Didn't you just say you were bored too?"

"True, so we're going to a park?"

"Why not? Hey! We could go sledding!"

"I don't have a sled."

"Then we'll improvise, or buy one."

"Fine, but then we're also seeing a movie -"

"And then getting something to eat?"

"Sure. Then how about we just walk around town?"

Marik smiled, "Sounds like a good day! Let's go now!" Marik stood up.

Bakura stood as well, "Where's the nearest park?"

"I like how you live here and yet you don't know where anything is."

"It doesn't interest or concern me in any way, why would I bother? Besides, that's your job. I'm just the spunky vampire along for the ride."

"Spunky?" Marik asked incredulously.

"It's a word."

"I know, just not one that describes _you_."

"Oh?" Bakura asked, "And what word _does_ describe me Marik?"

Marik thought about it. "… Fluffy?" he offered.

"Get outside before I lose my temper."

"It's not already lost?"

"Get outside."

* * *

Two young adults walked down the snow lined streets as white puffy flakes floated gently around them. They both were covered from head to toe with winter attire. Puffy winter coats, scarves, hats, gloves, scarves, and earmuffs. However, their color schemes were completely different.

The blonde-haired boy wore a bright red winter coat with mauve earmuffs, violet gloves, and an eggplant colored hat. He also wore a light blue scarf with little snowflakes sewn in it.

The white-haired boy wore a pure black winter coat with aquamarine earmuffs, sky blue gloves, and a lapis colored hat. His scarf was all white with zigzags of red on the ends.

"So which park do you want to go to?" Marik asked his covered-up friend.

"Hm… One with lots of trees," Bakura responded.

"Minus the little kids I'm guessing?"

"You know me so well."

Marik grinned. "Where do you want to eat after that?"

"I don't care."

"Fine, then we're going to a fancy place."

"Just tell me where to go."

"I'm going to go to the fanciest restaurant in town. Traditional Japanese food, haven't had that in a while."

"Whatever."

"It's going to be _super_ expensive."

"Whatever you want."

"You know, it'd be more fun if you would actually talk."

Bakura shrugged, "What is there to say?"

"I don't know, come up with something!"

Bakura pretended to look like he was thinking, then he put his hands to the side palm up, smirking, "Still nothing… Hey, do you think vampires could invade people's dreams?"

"Where the hell did that question come from?"

"Just wondering, I mean, since we can erase minds and practically mind control people, could we go inside their dreams too? Because that would be awesome!"

"I don't know, you could try I guess. Seriously, where did that come from?"

"I'd like to know what people dream about. Plus, you talk in your sleep."

"I do?" Marik asked - he had no idea.

"Yeah you do. Most of it is incoherent, so that's really annoying. I mean, if you're talking in your sleep I want to know what the heck you're talking about!"

"… Okay… I'm changing the subject, what kind of sled should we get?"

"How about we just roll down a hill? That's sure to be fun."

"You just want to see me hit a tree don't you?"

"Maybe."

Marik rolled his eyes. Bakura insisted on continuing his dream talk by saying that Marik also yelled and laughed in his sleep. Marik continued to try and change the subject because he didn't really remember his dreams at all, and the ones he did remember were… kind of weird… Like, once he was in a marsh full of marshmallows and he just started laughing because he's in a _marsh_ of _marshmallows._ How could you be anything but happy? And then he lit a fire and started eating roasted marshmallows… And then it started raining chocolate. He actually told Bakura that and he started to laugh and wanted to hear more. After that, Marik tried to recall as many dreams as he could, some of them made absolutely no sense, like he started flying over oceans and islands and then he started talking to vegetables, and others made some sense, like him walking around in a random house and seeing what was going on in each room. Bakura asked all kinds of questions about each dream Marik recalled, to which he couldn't really remember well. "Why are you so curious about dreams?" Marik asked.

"Because I rarely sleep and I want to see what I'm missing. I think I'll sleep more, some of these dreams sound intriguing."

Marik laughed, "You won't dream the same things you know."

"I know, but how much different could they be? Hey, aren't dreams supposed to mean something?"

"Sometimes I suppose, but I don't see how the one where I'm in charge of a circus could mean anything."

"Well, a circus is crazy and random, maybe it means you want control over your crazy, messed-up life?"

"Wow, that makes me feel _so_ much better Bakura, thank you."

"Just trying to help." They continued talking about what Marik's dreams could mean all the way to the mall where they picked out a sturdy blue sled. There had been a purple one there and Bakura suggested they get it with a smirk on his face: "Since that's your favorite color" and received a punch in his shoulder which he laughed off. After they bought the sled they walked to the nearest park. "Why'd we only get one sled?" Marik asked.

"Because I didn't feel like buying two," Bakura said, "we can just share it."

"You don't seem like the sharing type."

"I'm not, but I make exceptions."

"Am I the only exception?"

"Yep," Bakura admitted. _Ah who cares, let Marik assume whatever the hell he wants,_ he thought.

For some reason, that made Marik smile. "So who's sledding first?"

"You. I still want to see you crash into a tree."

"That's so thoughtful of you."

"I know, I'm just a thoughtful guy."

Soon, they arrived at a park surrounded by trees with a perfect sledding hill. They ran up the hill seeing who could get to the top first (Bakura won - vampire speed and all that) and then Marik got on the sled and rode down. He almost _did_ hit a tree the first time, but he was able to move out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, that caused him to fall out of the sleigh. When he walked back up the hill he saw Bakura laughing his head off. "Y-you fell out of the sleigh!"

Marik's eye twitched, "It's better than hitting a tree."

"And a lot more entertaining too. My turn!" He took the sleigh out of Marik's hands and did a running jump down the hill on his stomach. He screamed all the way down and Marik wondered how the hell he did a running jump. After a few seconds he came back to the top with a huge smile on his face. "Oh my god Marik, that was _so_ fun! I had no idea sledding was so invigorating!"

"You've never been sledding before?"

Bakura shook his head, "You have?"

"Once, Rishid and Isis took me while mom distracted dad. He never found out, we told him we were covered in snow because we were chasing a vampire and wrestled in the snow. Which we actually did but…" Bakura shoved the sleigh at Marik, "Just keep sledding." And so, they sledded for a while. They even had a contest to see who could scream the loudest. Marik actually won that one because he kept almost hitting trees and screamed in terror. Once, he actually _did_ hit a tree - Bakura vowed he would never hear the end of that one. He looked so funny though, his sled hit the tree and then he went flying through the air into a snow bank. His head emerged and he started spitting snow from his mouth and wiping the cold away from his eyes, but he was grinning like an idiot and claimed that was really fun. He was so convincing that Bakura actually wondered if he should hit a tree too, but decided against it - he didn't want to break the sleigh.

Eventually, Marik began to feel tired and said they should stop. "Just one more time down!" Bakura demanded - he was really enjoying sledding.

"Fine," Marik handed Bakura the sleigh. Bakura took it and smirked. He put it on the ground. "Hop on!" he said to Marik. He looked at him quizzically, "Huh?"

"Get on the sleigh."

"But I'm tired."

"Just sit on the damn sleigh Marik."

"Fine! Geesh." Marik sat down on the sleigh, and immediately began to be pushed by Bakura. When they were at the peak of the hill Bakura jumped in behind Marik, put his arms around his waist, and they both descended super fast, screaming and laughing like little kids all the way down. When they reached the bottom they were still laughing, and Bakura buried his head in Marik's back, causing Marik's face to go red. "Uh, B-Bakura? You can let go of me now…"

"No," Bakura said simply.

"No?" Marik asked, his face going redder.

"No."

"…" Marik didn't know what to say to that.

Bakura chuckled, "What would you say if I said I wanted to stay in this position forever?" Bakura asked in a serious voice, "What would you say? How would you react?"

"W-what? I-I don't know…" Why was Bakura acting like this?

"Think about it."

"I-I," Marik thought about it, but he couldn't come up with an answer, "I, I don't know…"

Bakura sighed and stood up, "Right, I'm just being weird. Come on, what are we doing next? A movie?"

Marik looked at Bakura, "…Yeah…" he stood up as well, "We should probably go home first and drop off the sled.

"Good thinking." Bakura grabbed the sled and started fast-walking back home, Marik jogged to keep up.

_What the hell was I thinking? _Bakura thought, _I shouldn't have asked Marik that question… Although, I would like to know the answer. _Then one thought entered his mind. "Home…" he mumbled out loud.

"What?" Marik asked.

Bakura looked at him with something (sadness?) in his eyes. "What is home Marik…? A house where you live? Is that all? Or is it something more? Something… A place…" _With the people you love… or the person you love… _Bakura's heart began to feel heavy. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling this way now? He already knew how he felt for Marik… he knew that it wouldn't be easy, subconsciously he knew, so why was he feeling sad now? He felt sorrow well up in his throat, it began to get hard for him to breathe.

_Why…? I know that Marik… he… doesn't think of me that way… but I… I thought that maybe he did just a little… I thought maybe I could change his mind… but this is _Marik_ we're talking about! He probably doesn't think of _anyone_ that way… let alone me…_

Bakura's thoughts began to more depressing by the minute, tearing his heart out and filling his head with dark clouds of sorrow that tormented him, brought him down, thoughts that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. _How could Marik ever love someone like me? It doesn't seem possible… he couldn't… I have too much baggage, too much sorrow… _Marik just stood by and watched. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew Bakura was going through something, something that he obviously wasn't supposed to know about. He thought that it might have something to do with "home." Marik's eyes widened, _Does Bakura remember his home? In his past life? Where did he live? Is he homesick or something? Maybe he misses ancient Egypt… this world is pretty different from that world… _As he watched his friend, he knew he had to do something, but what?

Marik stared at Bakura, who's head was down so his bangs would cover his eyes. He put a tentative hand on his shoulder. Bakura looked up and found Marik's eyes instantly. "I think…" Marik began, "I think a home is a place where you live, and where you feel most comfortable. Whether it be alone or with your family or with someone special… it depends on what you think home is Bakura. That's what I feel anyway…"

Bakura looked into Marik's eyes, those pools of violet that he could easily lose himself in… They were so genuine when he said that, Marik was speaking from his heart, trying to comfort a friend…

_Someone special…_ the words echoed in Bakura's mind. Out of all the word's Marik could have chosen… he said _someone special,_ and that made Bakura smile. If Marik used those words, maybe there was hope for him after all? Maybe he could convince Marik to love him, show him why… why they belonged together. You couldn't _force_ anyone to love you, they have to feel it themselves… so that was Bakura's new goal, to get Marik to love him. He didn't care what it takes, he was going to do it, he always got what he wanted.

Besides, he could make a fun game out of this, two actually. "How long until Marik realizes he's loved" and "Convince Marik to love him." Bakura found himself chuckling and laughing. He had to make a game out of it didn't he?

He looked at Marik with seductive eyes (he might as well have fun right?) and said, "Yes… that's a perfect description of home… Alone, with family, or someone special..." he gave an even more seductive smirk, "Am I your "someone special" Marik?"

Marik's cheeks heated up, though he didn't really know why, "Oh yeah, you're someone special, someone special who changes moods like girls change clothes!"

"Or like you change clothes?" the comeback came easy to Bakura.

Marik's eye twitched, "I don't change clothes that often!"

"Oh really? I have pictures that say otherwise."

"You took pictures of me?"

"Well you draw me, so yes. I take pictures."

"I only draw you when there's nothing else to draw! Stop bringing that up!" Marik threw his hands up in exasperation, "Geez, one minute you're depressed and looking suicidal and the next you're joking and making fun of me? What the hell is wrong with you Bakura!"

"Oh if only you knew… or rather, if only you'd _realize_."

"Huh?" Marika asked dumbfounded.

Bakura laughed heartily, "You're so dense Marik! I'm not even trying to hide it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marik asked, feeling as if he was missing something blatantly obvious.

Bakura sighed and put his arm around Marik's shoulder, "Just forget about it… I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Only problem is how long that's gonna take… hurry up and realize it damn it!"

Marik looked at him like he was insane, "Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

Bakura hesitated before admitting: "I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?""I don't know if… I can say it yet…" _I love you… _could he say it? Should he tell Marik right then and there and see what happens from then on? Would it speed up the process? Or stop it completely? Bakura thought, and decided that, he had it pretty good right now.

He saw Marik everyday, they talked everyday, they had fun together everyday, they could laugh and be themselves around each other, it was perfect as it is right now… Should he really ruin that? Should he really ruin the good thing he had now? Should he really ruin their friendship by saying, "I love you"? Now Bakura wasn't sure… What if Marik _never_ felt the same way? What if all they can become is friends… and nothing more? Bakura felt a pang in his heart…

That would be fine he supposed, it would certainly be _easier_ he knew… but he had never been one to do things the easy way… he had always liked the more difficult path, and this time was no different either. Friends? That's what they were now right? Friends? That was good, that was _wonderful_. They felt at ease around each other, they didn't judge each other, hell, how _could_ he judge Marik when he himself had killed thousands?

… _Should we just stay friends…?_ Bakura thought. That would be the perfect solution wouldn't it? Marik could never reject him that way… If they just stayed friends…

Bakura looked at Marik, _But, would I be able to control myself? What I want from Marik… it's more than just a 'friendship,' it's… it's…_

What did he want from Marik? His body? His love? His soul? (_maybe not his soul… that sounds like something occult…_) Is that what he wanted? What if Marik couldn't give him that? What if…

"Bakura…?" Marik's word interrupted Bakura's thoughts, "Could you try to stop looking so depressed? You're bringing me down…"

Bakura blinked, "My sadness… is bringing you down?"

"Yeah, you're my friend, I don't want you to be sad."

Bakura looked at him. "Friends… Yes, that's what we are…"

"What? Yeah, we're friends, didn't we already establish that?"

Bakura smiled. _Friends…_ he thought, _Yes, we're friends… but I want more than that… And no way will I settle for anything less, I don't think I _could_ settle for anything less… It's just a matter of time… Oh great, my patience is going to be tested here, I just know it… Ugh, stupid fate, feeling the need to test everyone all the time…_

And with that, Bakura set his sights on new goals. Marik would love him, he knew it. It will happen, it's just a matter of time… but while he's waiting, he was allowed to have fun right? He could still make fun of him right? Argue? Make him angry, push his buttons, make his life hell… He could still do that right? Cause that was fun. Yes, there's nothing saying he couldn't have fun while he waited right? Right.

Bakura smiled, "Okay, no more depressing thoughts. What movie do you want to see?"

* * *

"No, we are _not_ seeing that movie," Bakura said as he glared at Marik in front of the cinema. The snow was still coming down heavily, creating a hard-to-see-through blanket. But it was easy for Bakura to see Marik's face, since his eyesight was better than that of a humans.

Marik could see pretty well too, he had been trained to see underwater, in the dark, underground, through a hailstorm, and blindfolded (technically he couldn't see while blindfolded; he just used his other senses to paint a picture in his mind), a little snowstorm was practically nothing. But it did keep getting in his eyes, which was very annoying. "Aw come on," he enticed Bakura, "The sequels are always better than the original."

"You've got it backwards Marik - the original is always better than the sequel, and as long as those fucking vampires still sparkle, then the movies will always suck."

"Aw come one, Twilight wasn't that bad was it?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Well -"

"Because I could go on for days!"

"But -"

"For one thing, we do not sparkle like fucking fairies in the damn sunlight, we _burn_ in the damn sunlight! And that main vampire guy thinks he has it tough? Never being together with a human which he could _easily_ turn into a vampire and be with forever which is what _she_ wants too the selfish bastard… Yeah, he thinks _he_ has it bad? Try never seeing the light of day again and then talk to me!"

"Okay, okay! We won't see the movie! Calm down!"

"Another thing -"

"Enough! If you talk for any longer we're not going to be able to see any movies! Besides, the crazy Twilight fans are starting to glare at us…" Marik looked around at all the girls wearing "Twilight," "Edward + Bella," or "Jacob + Bella" shirts glaring at them, one was even making a slicing motion across her neck at them… "Damn, fans are freaky…"

"Fans are _insane_ Marik, and you haven't seen _anything_ until you've seen Ryou's fan girls."

"I don't get it, you say you have a ton of fan girls, but I never see any."

"Most of them are in America, you know, those girls that are obsessed with Japanese things, especially anime? Hey! If we make a manga we'd probably be famous!"

"… Can we please just pick a damn movie and go see it?"

"Have you used those colored pencils yet?"

"Oh yeah! Are you kidding?" Marik's eyes lit up - he really did love his pencils, "I love those colored pencils! I went back and colored in all of my old pictures and added new ones… they look so much better now!"

Bakura smiled when Marik's eyes lit up, "Told you so, now let's see a movie…" Bakura looked around and saw a poster that read _Tangled_ in English letters under a picture of a girl and boy surrounded by golden hair. Bakura assumed the girl was Rapunzel and immediately smirked. "Hey Marik, I didn't know you were in a movie," Bakura pointed at the sign.

"I'm not -" he saw where Bakura was pointing and could tell that the person was Rapunzel right away. He rolled his eyes, "Ha ha ha, very funny Bakura, would you please pick a movie?"

"Now I want to see the Rapunzel movie."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm dead serious."

"But you _are_ dead."

"You and I both know that is a horrible stereotype. We're just different."

"Whatever floats your boat -"

"I never got that saying. What floats my boat is _water_, how does that make any sense?"

"It's just a saying Bakura, can we please just pick a movie?"

"Let's see a romantic comedy!" Bakura said enthusiastically.

Marik stared at Bakura, confused by his enthusiasm for something that didn't suit him at all. "… Why?"

"To make fun of it of course!" Bakura's eyes glinted.

Marik laughed, "Twilight is a romantic comedy."

"I meant one that didn't have to do with vampires. Though I could make fun of that… but then the fans would kill us."

Marik laughed again, "All right. How about that one called "Chocolates or Flowers?"

"Oh I'm going to have fun with that one, I can tell," Bakura said mischievously.

"Okay, let's buy the tickets before the movie starts."

"But I was planning on buying the tickets after the movie!" Bakura said sarcastically.

"The movie starts in five minutes! Buy the damn tickets already!"

"Don't rush me boy!"

"But you're the impatient one!"

"I'm only impatient when I want to be -"

"Buy the damn tickets already!" Marik yelled.

"Who's impatient?"

"Bakura!"

"All right, all right! Two tickets for "Chocolates or Flowers" please," he told the ticket holder. The Ticket Teenage Man (TTM) had a bored expression on his face punctuated by red zits. "That will be 1306 **(1)** yen please," he said in a tired voice. Bakura handed TTM the money, received his tickets and then proceeded to the movie theatre slowly just to annoy Marik.

It worked. "Hurry up Bakura!" Marik said.

"What is with you and getting to a movie on time?"

"It just _irks_ me," Marik said "irks" in English, causing the people around him to stare at him and wonder, "Is he foreign?" or "Was that English?"

"_Irks?_" Bakura repeated in English.

"It's a word."

"I know - I _irk_ you all the time."

"… It sounds wrong when you say it…"

" '_I irk you_,' " Bakura said, testing how it sounded, "You're right… that does sound wrong…"

"How about we never use that word again?"

"Agreed," Bakura said as he pushed open a door into the dark theatre. The previews were already playing, which annoyed Marik a bit - he didn't like arriving late to a movie.

They sat through the movie, and Bakura said that every time anyone in the movie said the word "love" that they should laugh loudly and annoy everyone else. Marik agreed, thinking that they would only say it two or three times.

They said it twenty times - Bakura counted. The movie was only an hour and a half, so they laughed a _lot_, earning tons of "SHHH!'s" and "Be quiets!" by the females in the theatre.

It was then that Marik noticed that the theatre was populated mainly by females. Some in groups, some with dates (though the dates looked bored out of their minds) and some alone. Marik pointed this out to Bakura, and Bakura just smirked and said, "The men in this room probably appreciate our loud laughter," with no attempt at quieting his voice. Marik swore he heard and saw a man laugh, but then his date elbowed him in the ribs and held her finger to her mouth to silence him. "See?" Bakura said.

They didn't just laugh, every time something unreal happened they complained about it saying, "That would never happen!" or "No one would do that!" and sometimes they argued about how a certain scene should have went. People kept threatening to call the usher, but no one dared leave their seats while the movie was still on, so the threats were empty and the two young adults knew that.

At the end of the movie, both boys were still laughing. "How dumb was that main character guy?" Bakura asked, "You're supposed to get girls chocolate if you're going to give them anything. Not flowers!"

"Some girls like flowers," Marik argued.

"Flowers wilt and decay and remind females that they're doing the same. Chocolate is sweet and delicious - making them feel good."

"But chocolate is fattening, so they'll feel guilty after they eat it."

"Why are we talking about this? We're not girls - well, I'm not anyway."

"I am not a girl!" Marik yelled, causing people to turn and stare.

Bakura snickered, "Way to get everyone to stare at you Marik."

Marik's eye twitched, "It's your fault!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever 'floats your boat.' Did you decide where we're eating?" Bakura asked.

"There's this place downtown, let's go there."

"Lead the way," Bakura gestured with his hand.

Marik smiled, and started walking in the opposite direction that Bakura gestured too. "Actually, it's this way," he said as Bakura caught up with him.

"I should probably learn my way around huh?" Bakura asked.

"That would be a good idea considering you _live_ here."

"I don't live here by choice - I'd much rather be in Egypt right now. I don't care if it got modernized - at least the climate would be the same."

"Complaining gets you nowhere Bakura."

"Neither does not reading."

"That's a double negative."

"You got the point."

Marik rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you'll like this restaurant."

"Why?"

"It might be too fancy for your tastes."

"Are you implying that I'm not classy?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying."

"I can be very classy if I try!"

"That's the problem - you don't try. Also, they don't serve raw steak there."

"Darn, I was looking forward to a bloody meal…"

"That's what I'm talking about! How is drinking blood classy? And if you need to, you can bite someone when we're done."

"Can't I just bit you? It'd be easier than finding someone."

"You've gotten lazier than when I first met you."

"That's because I can be."

"Find someone else to bite!"

"But I _wanna_ bit you!" Bakura said before he realized what he was saying, "You're blood tastes so good!"

Marik stopped walking and stared at Bakura. "…What?" he asked as his face went red, having absolutely no idea how to respond to that statement.

Bakura smiled weakly, not knowing how the hell he was going to dig himself out of this one. He lifted his hands so that his palms were facing Marik, "Ah… Your blood… It tastes really good…"

"… Bakura, how in the _hell_ am I supposed to respond to that?"

"I don't know…"

"Well neither do I!"

"It just tastes good 'cause you're my Blood Pack!" Bakura said quickly.

"Is there anything else about Blood Packs I should know about?" Marik asked, "Because you could have mentioned that the first time I asked!"

"I didn't think it was important!"

"Then why'd you say that now?"

"Because I wasn't thinking when I spoke okay? It's not a big deal!"

"You tell me my blood tastes good and you say it's "no big deal"? How is that not a big deal?"

"Just forget about it okay? I'll find someone else to bite!"

Marik decided that the best course of action at that point was to just ignore what Bakura said and keep walking. "Okay - whatever." Marik had absolutely no freaking idea how the hell he was supposed to feel about his blood tasting good. What does that even mean? He felt his eyes start to swim and he had to close his eyes hard for a few seconds. Luckily he didn't run into anyone.

_My blood tastes good… Uwah, I'm never going to get that out of my head… _Marik thought, _Does it only taste good to Bakura though…?_ Marik felt like hitting his head against a wall to clear it, but he just kept walking and tried to distract his mind with other thoughts. _Okay… I'm going to stop thinking about this… NOW._

… _I'm still thinking about it…_

While Marik was trying to forget about the whole thing, Bakura was feeling like an idiot. _What's wrong with me today? First I do that thing at the sledding hill… now I tell him his blood tastes good? I'm going insane. There's no other explanation, it's finally happening. How long until I just completely lose it and go on a killing spree? Actually that sounds like fun… Feh, Marik wouldn't like it if I killed millions. _

_Wait, what the hell did I just think? Since when did I start caring what Marik liked?_

_Oh right… when I realized how I felt… damn it, love is confusing… and sacrificial I guess…?_

They arrived at the restaurant in silence, and were immediately greeted with, "Irasshaimase!"**(2)** by a small, black-haired girl wearing a black and white maids outfit and white stockings that went up to the knees. "Table for two?" she asked. Marik nodded. "Would you like a low table or a Western table?"

"Low table please," Marik said.

"Good choice! Could you please take your shoes off first?" The two boys took off their shoes and left them with the other ones **(3)**, then they handed their winter attire to the lady. "Right this way then! Follow me please!" she said cheerfully as she started walking to their table. Marik and Bakura followed, although Bakura hoped that she wasn't going to be the one taking their order - he didn't like overly cheery people. Luckily for him, she just showed them to their table and left. They sat down pretzel style across from each other and started looking at their menus while a waiter set down two glasses of tea in front of them. The chopsticks were in a box in the middle of the table - the wooden kind that you have to break apart into two pieces before using.

The restaurant itself was pretty nice; the walls were an attractive orange, the cushions were red with various pictures on them, the tables were all a nice cherry wood, the floor was tatami mats**(4)**, plenty of windows, and there were various plants around - ferns, flowers, etc. In the background there played soothing Japanese style music. It was a very relaxing atmosphere, and it worked wonders on the two young adults. They found all their cared just slipping away…

They chose what to eat fairly quickly, and found themselves waiting for the waiter to show up to take their order.

"What are you getting?" Marik asked.

"Rice, beef, steamed broccoli, and seasoned bean sprouts. You?"

"Noodles, some weird fish that I won't even attempt to pronounce correctly, steamed carrots, and spinach with bonito flakes and soy sauce."

"You don't know what fish you're getting and yet you're eating it?" Bakura asked amused.

Marik shrugged, "I'm not very picky."

"What if you don't like it?"

"I'll steal some of yours."

Bakura stuck his tongue out at Marik, but just then the waiter came. "Have you decided what to order?" he asked as Bakura put his tongue back in his mouth. They placed their orders and waited some more (In Marik's case he just pointed at the dish he wanted).

"… I've been thinking," Bakura said suddenly.

"Really? What else is new?"

"Good point. Anyway, I've been thinking about… Well, you know how we have no idea where the other Millennium Items are?"

Marik groaned, "Don't remind me."

"And how they could be anywhere around the world?"

"Yeah I know that, I'm the one who told you that."

"Right, well, Yami wanting to travel around the world had me thinking that maybe we should do the same."

Marik was quiet for a little bit. "You mean, travel the world in search of the Millennium Items? Now we _are_ sounding like a movie. Or a book."

"Or a fanfic," Bakura mumbled.

"What's a fanfic?" Marik asked.

Bakura stared at him, shocked, "You, you don't know? I never told you?"

"No."

"Oh, we'll get into that later. So what do you think? Should we travel the world?"

Marik stared at the table for minute, thinking. Suddenly, he looked up into Bakura's eyes, "If we're going to travel around the world, we need a basis - a place to start."

"Good point… Where would we start? America? France? Germany? Italy? China?"

"Look, how about we just think about this for a while? I mean, when we get to our destination, what would we do? We can't just wander aimlessly through the country."

"We'll have to ask questions, see if anybody's seen anything."

"What if there in someone's grave?"

"We'll have to dig him out."

"Easy for you to say, I don't want to touch a dead body!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "That's the least of our problems Marik! Think about the transportation."

Marik thought about it and then his eyes went wide. "… We can't take a boat can we?"

"Not to all the places. It would take too long."

Marik stared at his hands. "… We'd have to take a plane…"

Bakura frowned, "Yeah…"

All was silent, then Marik sighed. "Well," he began, "I've already ridden in Santa's sleigh, I guess I could handle a metal contraption of death… Oh god, I can't handle those freaking metal contraptions!" Marik felt himself start hyperventilating.

"It's okay Marik," Bakura said, trying to get Marik's mind off of planes, "You're not on the plane yet, you're in a restaurant about to eat a strange fish that you don't know the name of and that could possibly kill you. Personally, I'd be more worried about the strange fish, but that's just me."

Marik found himself laughing, "I've been trained to be immune to most types of poison - I think I can handle a strange fish."

"I don't know, some fish are pretty weird. There are fish that have fangs!"

"Seriously? You're kidding me!"

"I'm not! I saw a picture of one!"

"Oh man, I hope I didn't get that fish…"

"We'll just have to wait and see." They continued to talk about their travel plans, and before they knew it their food appeared. They both grabbed wooden chopsticks from the box and broke them apart. Marik began to eat right away, realizing that he was starving, and Bakura just kind of stared at his food. He tried to pick up a beef piece and found that he couldn't. He kept trying over and over and over, getting more and more frustrated with how he couldn't do this - how he could never do this. Soon Marik noticed Bakura's struggles. He looked at Bakura, and smile tugging at his lips, "Bakura… Do you not know how to eat with chopsticks?"

Bakura let out a frustrated scream and threw his chopsticks down, "No! No I don't okay?"

"Bakura keep your voice down -"

"I could never eat with these damn wooden sticks! How can you expect me to?"

"_Bakura, calm down!_" Marik said in English, hoping that would cause Bakura to talk in English too so people wouldn't know what he's saying.

It worked: "_How do you expect me to calm down?_" Bakura asked in English, "_In my day we just had spoons and knives! That's it! We didn't even have forks! And you expect me to use tiny wooden sticks to eat my food with? It's insane!_" Soon a waiter appeared at their table. "Is everything all right sir?"

Marik gave an apologetic smile, "Excuse my friend, he's foreign -"

"_**Sí, no hablo español**_," Bakura said in Spanish.

Marik smiled, "Could you please get us a fork?"

"Certainly sir…" the waiter said, looking at Bakura oddly before walking away.

"So," Marik said with an amused smile, "You _don't_ speak Spanish huh?"

"Nope."

Both boys laughed, and the waiter arrived with the fork so Bakura could eat his meal with less frustration.

* * *

"That was a good meal," Marik said, "Luckily my fish didn't have fangs in it." By now it was nighttime and it stopped snowing. Bakura was just carrying his winter attire because he didn't feel like wearing it anymore now that he didn't have to.

"I enjoyed the meal too, after I received a fork."

Marik laughed, "I can't believe you can't eat with chopsticks!"

"You wouldn't either if you lived in ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago!"

Marik elbowed Bakura in the ribs as he said, "I'm just messing with you, no need to get all defensive about it." But as soon as Marik's elbow made contact with Bakura's ribs, he let out an odd giggling sound. Marik stared at his friend curiously. He poked him in the ribs again, getting the same result. Marik grinned mischievously. "Bakura…" he said accusingly, "Are you ticklish?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bakura snapped, "I'm not - gah!" Marik began tickling his friend mercilessly in his stomach, and Bakura found himself laughing. "St-stop! I-I can't take it! HAHAHAHA! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He laughed hysterically while telling Marik to stop. He couldn't get out much more than that though; he was very ticklish. He kept trying to shield Marik's hands, but they easily went around the blockade. He tried backing away, but Marik kept up. Apparently, it's hard to tap into vampire speed when you're being tickled.

Marik, on the other hand, was having a blast. He finally found Bakura's weakness! And he fully intended to use it against him. Plus, it was fun to see him smiling and laughing. Marik found himself laughing with Bakura, not even caring about the stares they earned from the few people still out at that time.

Eventually Marik stopped tickling Bakura, and he tried to get his breathing back to normal. He had to hold his stomach, and he couldn't wipe that smile off his face no matter how hard he tried. "… I hate you so much right now Marik…"

Marik laughed, "I would have never thought. I mean, Bakura? Ticklish? It doesn't add up, but it is hilarious!"

"Whatever, you can't tell me you're not ticklish?"

"I'm not."

"Really?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really. I don't know what it is - I'm just not ticklish."

Bakura chewed the inside of his lip. Marik wasn't lying - he could tell. "All right, so where should we go now?"

"Let's just walk," Marik said as he took a step forward.

"How about we go get a couple of drinks?"

"No. Never again," Marik said flatly.

Bakura laughed loudly and fell behind. Marik just kept walking, knowing that Bakura would join him whenever. Soon, however, he felt something wet hit the back of his neck. He turned around to see Bakura standing there with a smirk on his face and a snowball in his hand. His winter clothes were abandoned on the ground - it's not like he needed them much right now. "Consider that payment for tickling me."

"Oh no Bakura," Marik said as he bent down and molded snow in his hands, "now it's war!" he threw his snowball and hit Bakura's stomach. Then all hell broke loose. The two boys started throwing snowballs left and right, up and down, always aiming for the face, but sometimes missing and hitting another part of their body, or just not hitting them at all. The snowball fight took place mainly close to the restaurant they had eaten at, causing them to lose business for the hour that they were there. Most people didn't want to cross past flying snowballs.

They messed up the snow, making it look dirty and uneven. Before it had been even and sparkling, but now it looked as if someone had romped through it. Which someone did technically. After they had had their fun, they called a truce, and walked down the street, laughing and talking and having a good time. They did a lot of window shopping, never going inside the store and just looking through the store display windows. They laughed at the odd types of clothing they saw and Marik impersonated some of the manikins with a stony face, causing Bakura to laugh. Bakura made fun of the odd items displayed in the pawn shops bringing up good points like, "Why'd they set out an old rusted lamp? Who in their right minds would buy that?" and causing Marik to laugh too. They were having a wonderful time, but as it began to get late, they decided they should head back home. "Hold on, I'm still thirsty," Bakura said as he lifted his left shirtsleeve to reveal that his mark was red.

"Well find someone and then we can go home," Marik said, trying desperately to get the idea of Bakura biting him out of his head.

"Right," Bakura said, looking around. He soon saw a young lady tripping over her own two feet. Perfect, she's obviously mental or something, meaning she'll be easier to drink. He ran forward, bit her from behind, and took her blood greedily, not realizing how thirsty he actually was. He couldn't help but notice that this blood didn't taste as good or feel as satisfying as Marik's blood did though…

After his thirst was quenched, he released his mouth from her neck and she fainted. Bakura placed her gently in the snow, and then immediately his head began to pound. He ground his teeth together and held his hands up to his head. _What's happening?_ Bakura thought. He began to feel butterflies in his chest. The butterflies started spreading across his body to his very fingertips, bringing numbness with them. His thought began to get scarce, and he found it hard to concentrate. _Ugh… what the hell is happening…?_ he thought.

Marik, who had just been standing idly by waiting for Bakura to collect his blood, noticed the sudden change in Bakura and he ran forward to help. "Bakura? You okay? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Bakura stared at Marik with a haze over his eyes. He smiled drunkenly, "I'm just f_iiii_ne!" he said, putting extra emphasis on the "i" in "fine."

Marik looked at Bakura confused. What the hell? Why was he acting like this? "Why are you acting like this?"

"What'cha talkin' 'bout? I always talk like this!" Bakura responded.

"No you're not. You're acting kind of…" Marik's eyes widened, "drunk…"

Bakura put a finger to his chin and closed his eyes as if in thought. "Hm… That's impossible! Vampires can't get drunk! Silly Marik-kun."

Marik's cheeks burned, "… Please don't call me that…"

"Eeeeh? Why not?" Bakura's vowels had an obvious droll in them, reminding Marik of Pegasus for a second.

"Just don't," Marik said, wondering how Bakura became drunk so fast. He glanced at the lady. _Maybe she was drunk when Bakura bit her… Of course! That makes sense! He took the alcohol out of her system and the alcohol must have fused with her blood to create alcohol for vampires!_ Marik smiled triumphantly, glad he figured this out. He wondered if his dad knew about this…

"Oi! Sleeping Beauty! Quit daydreaming already!" Bakura's annoyed voice rang in Marik's ears, causing him to turn his attention back to his now drunken friend. "What's wrong?" Marik asked out of habit.

Bakura held his arms out, "I can't stand up."

"… Seriously?"

"If I could stand, would I be holding my arms out to you? Think a little!" Bakura said, sounding just a tad bit like a little kid.

"Okay, okay! Geez, you're temper stays the same when you're drunk, that's for sure," Marik said as he helped him up. Bakura found that it was really hard to stand and he kept tripping over his own two feet. If he had been in his right mind he would have made fun of himself. But as it was, his mind was practically empty except for idiotic, babbling thoughts. Eventually, Marik got tired of Bakura's not being able to stand and slipped his arm around his waist and Bakura's arm around his shoulder so he would stop falling. Bakura immediately cracked a smile and rested his head on Marik's shoulder, finding it hard to keep his head upright any longer. "Hmm… You're so _warm!_" Bakura purred. Literally; he purred. Marik's cheeks began to go red again. "Okay," he said, "Let's just go home. Start walking, yes, take a step…" _Wow, that lady must have been really drunk…_ Marik thought. It seemed as if Bakura couldn't even walk straight anymore. _Is this what I'm like when I'm drunk?_

"Ne," Bakura said, interrupting Marik's thought, "Have I told you your blood tastes good?"

"… Yes, yes you have Bakura," Marik said awkwardly.

"I mean really, _really_ good, like, all of the sweets in the world combined."

"I take it you like sweets?" Marik said, hoping Bakura would change the subject.

It worked, "Oh yeah!" Bakura said happily, "I especially love chocolate! Chocolate is sooo _gooood!_ But not as good as you though."

… _I don't know if I like drunk Bakura or not…_ "Can we stop talking about blood please?"

"Is it makin you queasy?"

"No; I'd just like to stop talking about it."

"M'Kay!" They walked on in silence for a while, but then Bakura spoke again, "Ne, Mari-chan," Bakura purposefully dropped the "k" in "Marik," "Can I bite you?"

"What?" Marik said. His heart skipped a beat.

"Can I bite you? I can smell your blood and it's soooo tempting you have no idea…"

"Wh - I-I, wha…What?" Marik stammered, "No!"

"Aw come on!" Bakura whined on "on," sounding like a pouting kindergartener, "Please? At least I asked first…"

"Well…" Marik said, thinking it wouldn't be too bad if Bakura bit him, it might get rid of the drunkenness… _Wait, what am I thinking?_

"No, you can't take my blood, sorry."

Bakura sighed, "All right," he said, "I like your blood, but I like you more, so I'll respect your wishes I guess…"

'_I like you more…'_ Bakura's words rang in Marik's head. Marik knew that what vampires enjoyed more than anything in the world was blood - it was built into their DNA and instincts. And Bakura had told him that his blood tasted the best, so saying that he liked him more than his blood was actually a _huge_ compliment. It was like a human saying, "I love you more than life itself." Marik felt heat all over his body now, though he didn't know exactly why, and he found words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them, "All right…" he said compulsively, "Just one bite…" Bakura didn't need a second invitation; he bit Marik's neck gently, not wanting him to feel pain, and began to drink.

His mouth exploded with the flavor, sending pleasure all across his body in a way he never experienced before. With each drop of the savory, sweet, amazing, delicious, irresistible, crimson liquid his senses began to return. Marik's blood was flushing out the alcohol-stained blood.

Marik also felt an odd sort of pleasure from this. The blood leaving him didn't hurt that much, and he found the sensation… enjoyable. It felt as if he was being massaged all over, but mostly on his neck. He really liked this, and the fact that they were pressed close together somehow made the pleasure that much more pleasurable. He felt his knees start to go weak - the only indication that things weren't quite right - but even that seemed to comfort him rather than scare him. Besides, he trusted Bakura - he knew that he wouldn't drain and kill him. He had said so himself, "_I like your blood, but I like you more._"

And Marik was right, Bakura stopped soon, and this time he was the one supporting Marik, who was dizzy from the blood loss. "Ung…" Marik mumbled, "I feel light-headed…"

"That'll pass," Bakura said as he decided it would be easier to just pick Marik up (bridal-style) and carry him home. He tried to recall what happened, but his memories were fuzzy from when he bit that one girl up until he bit Marik's neck. He wracked his brain to recall what happened, but then Marik - who was feeling very sleepy now due to blood loss - yawned and curled up into Bakura's shoulder.

…_Then again,_ Bakura thought as pink appeared on his cheeks, _It's not _really_ important how I came to this position is it?_ He stopped trying to remember what happened before now and just kept walking.

Marik woke up a about a block away from their house. His brain was a little foggy though: _Where am I?_ he thought. Then he saw Bakura and felt himself lifted off the ground and he put the rest together. His cheeks burned, "Uh, I'm awake now…" Marik said.

Bakura seemed startled, "Oh, right," he said as he set Marik down. His knees still felt a little weak, but he could walk. They walked in silence, until Marik voiced a completely random thought, "Ever notice how much the snow looks like your hair?"

Bakura looked at him. "… Can't say that I have, no."

"Well it does," Marik smirked, "Only, your hair is fluffier."

"My hair is not that fluffy!" Bakura growled.

"You wanna bet on that?"

"No - I'll just win again."

"Hey! Most of the time we tie!"

"Exactly, when was the last time you won?"

"… I don't remember…"

Bakura laughed, "See? I'll just win!"

"You won't win this one because your hair really is fluffy! Look at it! You look like a human Furbie for Pete's sake!"

"I'm warning you Marik," Bakura growled, "Another crack about my hair and I'm locking you out!"

"But I'll freeze out here!"

"Then don't talk about my hair!"

"Fine. You're sensitive about your hair, I get it."

"Damn right I'm sensitive about my hair." It was then that they reached their house. They walked up to the front door, and noticed a white piece of paper taped to it. Marik took it down, read it, and his face immediately went white. Bakura snatched the paper from him. It read:

_Dear Marik,_

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at our house in Japan next Friday. _

_With lots of love,  
__Your sister,  
__Isis._

Bakura looked at Marik, who's face was still white. He looked his vampire friend directly in the eyes. "… She found me…" He whispered, "and if she found me… dad's not far behind…"

* * *

**(1)**: About 16 American dollars.

**(2)**: Meaning "Please come in" or "Welcome."

**(3)**: "Low table or Western table" - I did some research and found that some Japanese restaurants are equipped with Western style tables and chairs as well as low tables and cushions. I decided to do that type of restaurant, though I did a lot of guess work on the actual protocol, so do not take this for cold-hard fact.  
"Take your shoes off first" - in traditional Japanese interiors, you are usually required to take off your shoes at the restaurant's entrance, or before stepping onto the seating area. (Google is my best friend…) Although I don't know where they put them…

**(4)**: Tatami mats: woven straw mats traditionally used as a floor covering.

Gasp! What will happen next? XD I already know ;P  
Don't really know what my goal for this chapter was… I kind of just say down and started writing ^_^" I guess I just figured it was time to go ahead and introduce Isis. I kind of have an idea for how the meeting will go… But that's it - an idea. Haha, hope you liked the chapter! I keep thinking that it went too fast or something… Tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys! (Thanks for all the reviews too! (= )

* * *

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~

**Bec**: I'm glad you liked the Christmas special! I worked really hard on it… Which is why it took so long. My goal for the holiday specials is to make them different, more comedy, more… pizzazz maybe? I don't know, I just want them to be memorable, like how in cartoons the Christmas/Halloween/Valentines specials are all so different and funny, I wanted to do that.  
I happy with how this story's progressed, but I'm also not. This story kind of went differently in my head, but my problem is, I don't really know how to continue. In the planning in my head, I actually got up to Pegasus' castle before I wrote this all down, and so I don't really have anything planned. I have ideas, but… I don't know, they're kind of ridiculous. (Sorry I'm being cryptic.) I try to make the characters grow, and I have a feeling they'll grow more when I get to explaining their back stories. Especially Bakura's.  
I was also shocked that people didn't figure out the colored pencils, and yes, Santa gave Bakura mistletoe to help him get what he wants. Isn't that wonderful? XD I'm glad you enjoyed the kissing scene, I was afraid it was too short. And Marik's gonna be in denial for a while~~~  
And thanks! I really love to sing, so being in the play is good or me =) And yes, stressing is no fun, and neither is feeling depressed. Glad you still like this story!

**Littlekuriboh1fan**: I want to bring Ryou into this story soon, I really do. I kind of want him and Bakura to be like close brothers, and I think I know how to get there, but… the trouble is writing it. Glad you like this story though!

**That's What Cheese Said**: Lol, sorry, didn't know you went camping XD that's pretty funny though, and I'm not doing it on purpose! Things just work out that way.  
And yes, only monsters don't like Ryou. Evil, terrible, ugly, homophobic, ignorant, arrogant monsters.  
I really wanted to make Otogi and Jounouchi fight, cause I thought that would be funny ^^ Glad you liked it! And glad you liked drunk Marik. From the beginning I'm like, "Jounouchi + spiked eggnog = drunk Marik!"  
An don't worry, you're not a horrible person, just forgetful like me ^^ And stop burning yourself… unless you like that or something… And Santa's real! YOU LIE WOMAN! LIEEEEE! Lol, I didn't think it was that creative, I just thought it would be funny if Bakura knocked out Santa… XD And yes, Marik is a sexy little elf.  
I was having such trouble deciding what Marik would get Bakura. I just couldn't think of anything and then a collar just randomly popped into my head, but I'm glad I win at life! That's good news XD  
Glad you liked the kiss, I was afraid it was too short, but I'm glad it was sweet ^^ And Bakura's fallen pretty hard, there's going to be angst about that later on… And, Marik's going to be in denial for a while, or else I don't think this would work well.  
I don't know if the Princess of Doom will make another appearance, I mean, why would Marik put on a dress again? It doesn't make sense, but it is funny XD  
Glad you like the fic and think I'm a genius! =)

**Swirly**: I'm glad you liked the Christmas special! But I don't think Bakura is going to be Santa Claus again, but you can always hope right? =)


	26. Anxious Waiting

WARNING!  
A) Isis is OUT OF CHARACTER (OOC). She is not as serious as she was in the original here because I see her as an overprotective older sister, so that's how I portray her.  
B) The Millennium Necklace does not see a _definite_ future, it just shows what _could _be.  
C) This chapter is kind of filler-ish.  
D) Marik gives 'Kura-Kitty a bath (just a little incentive to make you read :3 )

Also, I did this chapter with some of the character's POVs because I wanted to try it… it's kind of fun ^^ Maybe I'll do it more often… Hope you enjoy this chapter! (even if it sucks.)

REMEMBER!: It's late-January in this fic, which means Valentines Day hasn't come to their world yet… XD

Chapter 25: Anxious… Waiting…

* * *

"What?" a female voice said into a phone, "What do you mean your plane got delayed! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" she sounded very upset, but there was an underlying of worry in her voice that made it seem as if she cared for whoever was talking to her on the phone very much.

"I didn't want to wake you. You are in Japan right now right? I'm in America, the time zones are all messed up," a deep voice said on the other line. He seemed to more or less trying to reassure the woman on the other line that everything would be all right.

"I don't care if I get woken up!" the female said outraged, "You should have called me right away! Or texted me or something! You will get here by tomorrow though right?"

"I should get to you by 6:00 PM tomorrow evening in your time if all goes well."

She sighed, "I suppose that will have to do, I hope I can convince him to stay that long."

"Why don't you just see if all goes well?"

"Because I don't like to do that! It feels wrong somehow… Besides, the future's always changing isn't it? How do I know that something won't happen to change the future that I see by the time he gets here?"

"I suppose you have a good point… Just talk to him, I'll be there when I can. I'll see you later '_Ishizu_,'" he put extra emphasis on the name Ishizu.

"Yeah yeah, same to you '_Odion'_" she put extra emphasis on the name Odion as well, as if that wasn't their real name. They hung up, and the girl ran a hand through her long black hair. "Ugh… I hope Marik comes…" She had been laying on her bed when she had been talking to '_Odion_,' and now she turned her head to the side to look at her bedside table. On the top of the cherry wood was a golden necklace with the Millennium Eye symbol on it. It was the Millennium Necklace, and it possessed the power to look into the future. She looked at it, thinking that maybe she could use it for just a second… just to see if Marik comes or not… no, no. The future is always changing, always. Back when the thing was created, the future didn't change that much because everything was, let's face it, kind of slow. I mean, in the American War of 1812, an _entire battle_ could have been avoided if their communication was faster. Nowadays, everything goes by too fast, things can happen in the blink of an eye, so now the future can change in the blink of an eye as well, which makes it much more difficult to accurately tell the future. And she did _not_ want to get her hopes up, not for something important like this.

She looks back up at the ceiling. _I should have told him dad's not with me…_ she thought, _Then he would have come for sure… But I wanted to see if he would come anyway…_ Her eyes widen as she thinks of something else. _Oh gosh… _Please_ let him come alone, _please! _Don't let that albino vampire come with him! I haven't actually met him yet… but from what I've seen…_ Pictures of Marik and that… that… Ugh! She couldn't even think of a proper word to describe him! That… bloodsucking, arrogant, vampire… together, laughing, joking around, having fun, hanging out… ugh! How could her little brother have gotten so friendly with a _vampire?_ She understood Marik didn't think they were all evil, but surely he knew of the dangers! Just like you don't think bears are _evil_, but you don't approach one! So how could he have gotten so buddy-buddy with a vampire? It wasn't just that though, it was the… other images she's seen that bothered her.

Her little brother… _kissing_ that albino freak! What has happened to her little brother? She put her hands up to her face, _What has happened to Marik? _Don't get her wrong, she has no problems with homosexuality, but what bothered her was that it was a _vampire._ A _VAMPIRE!_ What if he was just toying with Marik? What if he was just using him for his blood, and when he got too annoying or whatever he would just drain him and be done with him? _That_ was what bothered '_Ishizu_' the most. Didn't Marik remember when he got controlled by that one vampire girl? _She_ certainly remembered when '_Odion_' told her about that despicable woman. She had immediately wanted to rip out that girl's heart for messing with Marik like that. She wanted to rip her heart out slowly and then make her drink the blood that she craves so much from her own self! That would teach her!

…Okay, some would call her just a _liiiittle_ bit of an overprotective (and violent) older sister, but wasn't it a sisters' job to be overprotective of her little brother? Right? Right.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to do _something_ while she waited for Marik to show up - _if_ he decides to show up at all - tomorrow. She reached her hand out to the bedside table. She reaches for something, her hand pausing on the Millennium Necklace, and then she grabs the remote and turns the TV on.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Marik**_

I've been a nervous wreck for the past few days - I'm testing Bakura's patience here, I can tell. I can't help it though! Isis found me! She actually _found_ me! But how? HOW? Was I that obvious? Am I that predictable? Geez! I'm so anxious! Honestly, hearing from Isis had been nice, but what if dad's with her? No. Fucking. Way. Do I EVER want to see that man's face again. Honestly, I probably would have gone to see Isis right when I saw her letter if it wasn't for the fact that I have NO IDEA IF DAD IS WITH HER OR NOT! If dad is there, I'm _definitely_ not going. If he's not there, I'd be running over there right now and entrapping my sister in a death hug 'cause I miss her so much.

I suppose you all are wondering why _exactly_ I hate my dad so much - Bakura certainly is, even if he doesn't out rightly ask me. I can tell he wants to know what my dad could have done to make me hate him so much. I mean, I have told him about some stuff he's done - like confiscate my Halloween candy and cause my acrophobia - but I haven't told him _everything_. Honestly, I don't know if I _want_ him to know, but I suppose I'll end up telling him sooner or later, that seems to be how things happen around here. When will I start learning about _his_ life? Oh whatever.

Anyway, to really understand why I hate my dad with a burning passion and also fear him like I do heights, then we'll have to go back to a time I remember well - age five. (Yes, my dad expected too much of me when I was only five. Yes, this is after I became afraid of heights. Yes, I probably could have killed a vampire when I was five years old. No, I wouldn't have wanted to). Huh, it's weird, I have no problems telling you this because I've basically been having nightmares of my dad ever since I got Isis' note. And the worst part is, the nightmares aren't made up - they actually happened.

Nightmare number one: I'm in a pyramid somewhere in Egypt (dad would never specify where exactly we were) and I wander through the maze-like stone walls. He's trying to teach me how to be silent so it's like I'm not there at all and how to blend in with the shadows (which is what vampires can do, I wonder if Bakura already knows this, he certainly seems like the type to sneak up on people and scare them half to death, or till they _are_ dead). I'm doing pretty well, but then I take a wrong step and trigger a trap set up by whoever built this stupid pyramid in the first place. Before I know it, poisoned arrows are coming out of the walls and I'm dodging them like I was trained to block vampire's fast clawing motions. Then I take _another_ wrong step and I find myself upside down. My dad comes out scowling from some dark corner or some other secret and dark place (I still say he can go through walls, but Isis says that I'm just being paranoid). He comes over and slaps me across the face, telling me to "Watch where you're going! One wrong move and you could be someone's meal!" I would _like_ to tell him that I don't think when I'm hunting vampires that they'll have _traps_ set up, but I know he'd just hurt me more for that, so I just nod and say I'm sorry.

Too late, he brings out the whip.

I ask Isis if she ever got hit with the whip, and she says yes, but I don't believe her. I believe Rishid when he says he was hit all the time, because for some reason I can see dad hitting Rishid, but not Isis.

_Crack!_ The whip goes across my back, sending searing pain throughout my whole body. At least he didn't make me take my shirt off first. (Yes, my dad whipped me when I was five-years-old. Yes, he's caused me more pain than that. Yes, my dad is an insane psychopath who strikes fear into my very core. No, I probably won't tell Bakura; I don't want people to feel sorry for me.)

It seems like that was my dad's answer to everything - the whip. Every time I messed up - whipped. Every time I didn't do things _exactly the way they were supposed to be_ - whipped. Every time I talked back (which was a lot of times) - whipped. Sometimes he would change it up and bring a knife in the picture. When my mom found out about the knife, she hid it, which is when he started to use the Millennium Rod as a sharp implement to cut my skin and 'teach me a lesson' through blood and pain. That was how I found out about the Millennium Rod, while he was teaching me a lesson, he noticed my curious stares (I'm actually pretty curious myself - don't tell the Kitty) and told me of it's powers. Then he told me there were six other such Items, all with incredible power. He wouldn't tell me why they were made until I turned twelve though, for some reason.

Back to present time: I'm at the kitchen table staring at my cup of tea like I'm trying to see the future. I hear the _Tap! Tap! Tap!_ing Of Bakura's mad keyboard typing (gosh, how does one person type so fast? I swear, his hands are a blur) and it's almost hypnotizing me. My mind goes blank, and my eyes blank out as well while I remember one of my dad's 'lessons' as if I'm re-living it again:

_{Blank out}_

"_**My name is Namu Kenta,"**_ my dad has me say in Portuguese. He made us all have fake names and alibis ready so that the vampires never knew who we actually were. Apparently I messed it up somehow, because I felt a sting go across my cheek, and him saying, _**"Wrong! Say it again!"**_ back at me in Portuguese (actually, I barely understood him at the time, I was never really adept at learning Portuguese, but I know it fluently now; thanks to years of constantly being corrected right away). I repeat the line, but it's wrong again and I feel the familiar sting that goes along with failure. I begin to feel anger. _How am I supposed to do it right if I don't know what I did wrong?_ I feel like asking my dad, but know that will just get me in more trouble. I try the line again, this time earning an agonizing cry and him leaving to go find either the whip or the knife. (Mom actually tried to hide the whip along with the knife, but then he started hurting _her_ for hiding it on him, so I made her stop doing that).

He comes back with the Millennium Rod. I stare at it, mesmerized by the golden eye. It wasn't until he told me what it's powers were that I realized he was using it to make me hold still, because usually if I could, I would run. He unsheathed it and cut me across my arm, making me bleed crimson all over the floors and my pants, making me cry out in pain, making my anger boil even more. But the pain, oh the _pain_, that was the worst. I felt a searing hot sensation go across each cut and linger there, as if the dagger was on fire and the fire was staying on my arm. Hell, maybe the dagger _was_ on fire and he was just using the Rod to mess with my mind and not allowing me to see the fire (Yes, the Millennium Rod can do stuff like that. Yes, I have tested this out with different objects. No, I will not be telling Bakura that bit of information anytime soon).

My eyes stop blanking out and I look at my arm. I can still feel the burning sensation, even though my skin has healed. But even though it's healed, and it's only ghost pain, I feel my anger rise again.

My dad _would_ have done worse than that if it wasn't for my mom. She was always the one who would calm dad down, always the one who would stop the pain. Whenever Rishid or Isis tried to stop him, they just got hurt as well, and that made my pain worse. So not only was Mom always the one to stop him, she was the _only_ one who _could_. I don't know how she did it. I had assumed that dad released his anger on her than on me, and so I told her to stop it and that I could handle it. I couldn't _stand_ even the _idea_ of my mom getting hurt. He could hurt me, I didn't care about that, but when he hurt my mom, or Isis, or Rishid… then I felt truly horrible and that's when my anger _really_ reached the limits, that's when I started to feel unbearable pain that couldn't go away until their scars were gone. Yeah, I couldn't stand it when my family got hurt for my case, I _hated it_. I hated it even more than when I got hurt. So I told my mom not to get hurt for my sake, and she laughed (that beautiful, angelic sounding laugh of hers) and told me that she didn't get hurt, and that even if she did get hurt than it was worth it to see me in less pain or - even better - no pain.

I smile as I remember my mom. She was wonderful, she was wonderful in every way, shape, and form. Whenever I was in my bedroom back at that hated pyramid in Egypt, she would come in and comfort me, even if dad had told her not to. She would even sneak Isis and Rishid in if they weren't out hunting vampires in Denmark or Cuba or Canada or somewhere else far away. Oh right, I forgot to tell you that while I was undergoing vampire training at the pyramid that my father sent out my family to wherever to kill vampires. Which means I was usually alone with my father. Alone with all that pain and hatred. My mother always tried to do her job quickly so she could come back here and help me through it all. I really love her, she's the best person ever. Why the hell did she marry my beast of a father? I've pondered this a lot, I still can't come up with a good explanation. I've asked her many times as well… but she just says something like, "I saw the good in him," or, "He's really not that bad when you get to know him," or, "You just have to try and understand him Marik, he's a good guy." So, he's a good guy who likes to beat his children? Yeah, that makes _perfect_ sense. But, I don't argue with my mom, even if I don't see her point.

Suddenly, I see Bakura's hand come crashing down on the table in front of me. I look up at his no-emotion-here face, and he says, "If we do end up traveling, you'll have to quit that job of yours." I can tell he's telling me this simply because I've probably been sitting here angrily and nervously for the past - I glance at the cock quickly - three hours. Wait, _three hours?_ Geez, I should pay better to attention to the time.

"Yeah," I say. This ticks Bakura off, I can tell he wants me to stop sitting here like a depressed suicidal person and stop thinking about tomorrow, but I can't help it.

"I got you another job anyway," he says, completely throwing me.

My eyes widen, "You got me another job?" I ask incredulously, "How?"

"I sent some of your drawings in to my publisher and she said that if you wanted to be my illustrator that would be fantastic."

I smile slightly, "Isn't that the lie we told Anzu and Yugi when they came over the first time? That I was your new illustrator?"

"See, we were telling the truth, we just didn't know it then."

I sip my tea, and instantly my face scrunches up - cold tea does not taste good. "Yuck, this tastes awful."

"Maybe it's because you've been sitting here doing _absolutely nothing_ for the past three hours," Bakura says sarcastically.

I chuckle, "Yeah, that probably did it."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Bakura**_

Marik has been sitting at that ugly kitchen table for the past _three fucking hours_ doing _nothing_ except worrying about tomorrow. He had decided to go ahead and see Isis, but I could tell he was second guessing himself the closer it came to tomorrow. And his eyes kept blanking out and filling up with pain and sadness and, _anger_. So, much, _anger_. I didn't know Marik was capable of so much. I immediately associated the anger with his dad, and I almost felt like asking what he was remembering, but knew he wouldn't tell me. He hated his dad and hated talking about it, so I don't ask about it much. He'll tell me when he's ready to tell me, I won't push him further (oh god, when did I start caring about what people wanted? I've changed so much in such a short time span… Soon I'll start baking cookies for the homeless shelter or the orphanage or the insane asylum or something).

I offered to come with him when he goes to see his sister, but he says that's not a good idea because Isis has this thing against vampires. Apparently, she doesn't think they're evil _per say_, but she thinks they're dangerous and shouldn't be associated with. I think he's just worried she'll kill me or something, or I'll kill her, or we'll kill each other… I kind of hope it's the first one he's most worried about though. He also says that Isis still can't get over that seduction things vampires can do, she absolutely hates it he says, and he also said she had wanted to kill that one vampire who did it to Marik (I would secretly like to learn that seductive technique, seems useful… not that I would tell anyone with the last name of Ishtar that). However, I convinced him to at least consider me coming along. I mean, if the dad _is_ there, it's a better shot if we're both there to fight and struggle - we're stronger together. (Besides, I fell the need to make a good impression on his sister… Considering… yeah, you get it {stupid yaoi-loving fan girls…}).

I can't help but wonder what his sister is like… I've only seen her picture, and I've only seen her smiling, so does that mean she's a genuinely happy person? I wonder what she'll think of me… she'll probably hate me 'cause I'm a vampire, so I'll have to show her I'm not _too_ evil. I wonder if she'll believe Marik cured my want to kill? I mean, killing had lost it's appeal when I became a vampire, but I still liked to do it, but now Marik cured me somehow. Whenever I'm bored I don't think "I'll just go kill something" like I used to, now I think of what me and Marik could do together (I'm so glad neither of us can use the Eye, some of the things I come up with are… suggestive… I'll let you twist that how you want).

Dammit! I wish Marik would stop staring at his tea like that! It makes me feel so… weird! I don't want him to look depressed, I want him to look happy and smile that way he does. I want him to laugh and joke around and get angry when I tease him. I want him to _stop staring at his tea like it's his favorite soap opera!_ Dammit Marik! Stop being so depressed! I thought you liked your sister? And surely your dad would have just come here already if he knew where you were? Surely you sister realizes how much you hate your father and wouldn't bring him here? Can't you realize that and stop looking so depressed? I know I know, _I_ should tell him this, _I_ should tell him that his dad is probably not there, but I know he won't believe me! He won't believe me until we're actually there to see that Isis is alone and no one is with her!

I turn my attention back to the writing on the screen, I type a few short sentences, am dissatisfied with them, and delete them. Ugh, I don't feel like writing right now, I feel like going over there and cheering Marik up, but I have no idea how to do this. I open up a different story I've been writing entitled, "My Journal." Not the most creative name, considering it actually _is_ my journal. Ever since Marik showed up and told me about the Millennium Items, I've been keeping this journal because I had a feeling this was going to be one big adventure, and I was right. I had thought about getting it published later, but (after certain developments) I've decided it's too personal, so now it's just my journal.

What I like most about this journal is that I can put anything I want into it, and I put everything. All of my thoughts, what I wish would have happened, I can write anything I want. So you can guarantee there's a lot of sarcasm and random jokes in here that would make some people laugh and others stare at me like I'm insane. Marik would probably do both, but like hell if _he's_ gonna read this thing. Like I said, I put _everything_ in this thing - _everything_ - including my feelings. I feel the need to do this for some odd reason. Maybe it's 'cause I always want to remember every second I spend with Marik…

If any of you tell him that I swear I will go to your house disguised as Santa and I will _fucking __**kill you**_.

I start typing about what's been happening lately, noticing that my hands are moving so fast that they're a blur before I really concentrate to try and get my mind off Marik (that blonde-haired idiot, he has no idea how much I think about him does he? Of course he doesn't, he's Marik).

My phone vibrating shocks me out of my writing hypnosis, and I glance at the caller ID. It's my publisher (who's name I can never quite remember… hey, technically she's Ryou's publisher anyway). I feel excitement, I hope she's calling about that one thing I asked her about…

One phone call with my publisher later (Marik didn't even glance up when I started talking he's staring into his tea so deeply) and I feel very, _very_ happy. She has just approved Marik to be my illustrator. You see, a few days ago, I took some of Marik's pictures he drew and sent them in, saying that I wanted a publisher and that this guy seems qualified. She agreed, saying, "These drawings are fantastic! It would be wonderful if he would illustrate your books!" 'Fantastic.' My words exactly. Only more about the illustrat_or_ than the illustrat_ions_.

I walk into the kitchen and slam my hands on the table in front of Marik. I stare at him, blocking all emotion from my face and say, "If we do end up traveling, you'll have to quit that job of yours." I can tell my statement completely throws him, and after a quick glance at the clock, he says, "Yeah."

… _Yeah?_ I've been sitting in that living room worrying about you for _three fucking hours_, and all you say is "_yeah_"? This extremely pisses me off, _stop acting so depressed dammit! Tomorrow is far away!_

"I got you another job anyway," I say, trying to keep how pissed off I am out of my voice.

His eyes widen in surprise, "You go me another job?" he asks disbelievingly, "How?"

"I sent some of your drawings in to my publisher and she said that if you wanted to be my illustrator that would be fantastic."

He smiles slightly. Wow. I thought he would be super angry that I took some of his pictures without asking first, I guess he doesn't care anymore. Hm… should I be happy about that or not? It's hard to tell - this is all so new to me, I've never felt this way before, so I'm pretty much learning as I go along (if this were a class, I'd be failing right now. Horribly, epically failing). "Isn't that the lie we told Anzu and Yugi when they came over the first time? That I was your new illustrator?" Marik says, interrupting how mad I thought he was going to be.

"See, we were telling the truth, we just didn't know it then." _Finally_ you're talking and not depressed! God, if I had known that all it would take to get you smiling again was to talk to you I would have done that two hours and fifty nine minutes ago!

He sips his tea, and his face scrunches up in disgust. "Yuck, this tastes awful."

"Maybe it's because you've been sitting here doing _absolutely nothing_ for the past three hours," I say sarcastically.

He chuckles, "Yeah, that probably did it."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Narrator**_

Bakura decides to sit next to Marik so that he won't go back to his overly-depressed state, and Marik figures he should stop thinking so many depressed thoughts if it was actually starting to worry Bakura so much.

"So, what should I draw?" Marik asks to keep the conversation going.

"You need to draw a picture of a girl who is about to fall off a cliff, and the only one present to help her is a man who is possessed by the devil."

"… What kind of sick things do you write?" Marik asked incredulously.

"I could write things that would make you _shiver_," Bakura answered, his voice low and seductive.

"You already make me shiver…" Marik mumbled, completely missing the seduction in his voice.

Bakura burst out laughing, earning him an odd stare from Marik. "What?" he asked, "What's so funny?"

"D-do you realize what you just _said?_" Bakura managed to say while laughing loudly.

"What? What did I say?"

"Wow, you really don't get what you said do you?"

"I think you're just being weird…" Marik said while Bakura was laughing so hard that he was starting to shake.

"I-I already make you sh-shiver Marik? That's good to know!"

Marik rolled his eyes, "I don't get you sometimes Bakura."

Bakura laughed for a good two minutes before he calmed down and looked at Marik, "So," he said, "will you be my illustrator or not?"

"Of course I will!" Marik said excited, "I love drawing, so why not get paid for it? Besides, I already have the job apparently," Marik's eyes widened as he realized something. "Wait…" he said slowly, "You took my pictures without asking!" he accused angrily.

Bakura chuckled, this was the reaction he had been expecting, "Yes, yes I did."

"Which ones did you take?" he demanded to know.

"The ones that seemed random. I didn't give away any pictures of your family if that's what you're wondering."

Marik sighed in relief, "Good, I was worried there for a second."

"Oh please Marik," Bakura said jokingly, "do you honestly think that I am that insensitive that I would rip out pages of your precious family and ship them off to some person you don't even know, knowing full well that you would never see them ever again?"

"… Yes, actually, I do think you would do that."

Bakura snickered, "Well I didn't, so you're wrong."

Marik laughed, but then he stared back at his tea, and thoughts of tomorrow crept back in. Bakura stood up and walked away. Marik didn't blame him, after all he was acting very depressed, Bakura didn't want to deal with that. And he was right, Bakura was steaming that Marik was still depressed, and he couldn't take it anymore. He walked into his bedroom and took a few deep breaths. He did NOT want Marik to be depressed any longer. Absolutely _not_. But what could he do? He weighed his options, and decided that the best coarse of action would be to…

.

..

…

..

.

Marik was sitting at the kitchen table still. Bakura had just stormed off, and he was staring at his still-cold tea while he thought of his sister. But then he felt something soft press against his leg, and he heard a "Meow" that sounded annoyed somehow.

Marik looked down, and his face brightened. By his leg was a fluffy, pure white cat with a little red collar around it's neck. Marik bent down and picked him up. "You actually like the collar?" he asked.

"Sure," Bakura said, not wanting to say anything else.

"How'd you get it around your neck?" Marik said while he felt the soft hair between his fingers.

"I just imagined it there…" Bakura said, although he honestly didn't know. He had just figured the only way to get Marik to _stop being so damn depressed and __**smile**__ again_ was to turn into a cat, so he did. He hadn't even thought of where the collar would go, he figured it would disappear like the Millennium Ring, but it wound up around his neck… weird…

… Magic collar…

Anyway, Marik hugged the Kitty and found himself feeling better. "Thanks 'Kura… You want to meet my sister?"

"Why not? Is she anything like you?"

"Um… I don't know, you'll have to decide that for yourself. Time for a walk!" Marik said as he stood up while still holding Bakura, "I should have gotten you a leash too…" Marik said in thought.

Bakura wondered how dense one man could be to his own words.

Marik walked outside to take the Kitty for a walk, and he felt considerably better for the rest of the day. However, things took a change for the worse when a very large dog chased Bakura up a tree. But even that turned funny when Bakura jumped down from the tree and landed right on the dog's face, clawing him all up until the dog was all bloody and ran away crying. Luckily it was a stray dog or Marik would have to answer to the owner. Bakura was in kind of a bad mood since then, because the dog bit his tail and now it didn't look as nice. But he was in an even worse mood when a stray black female cat walked up to him and started rubbing against him. He bristled his fur and ran up Marik to his head. Unfortunately, the female cat followed him there, so Bakura had to run back down and hide out somewhere else. Marik thought he was going to crack a rib he was laughing so hard. Eventually Bakura came back covered in dirt. He glared at Marik and said, "Be glad you're not an animal Marik. Girls are _desperate_ here or something." Of course, this statement only made Marik laugh harder and hug the dirty kitty.

When they got home Bakura was still dirty, so Marik announced with a smirk, "I think you need a bath."

Bakura growled, not wanting to take a bath, "Fine." He started walking towards the bathroom, but Marik picked him up and carried him there. He turned on the hot water and took Bakura's collar off. Bakura felt heat rise to his face. "Marik, what are you -?"

"I'm going to give my cat a bath, what's it look like I'm doing?" Marik grinned.

"… No…" Bakura said weakly. He was battling what was right and what he wanted. Right now, what he wanted was winning.

Marik turned the water off and put Bakura in the steaming water. Bakura immediately let out a meow of surprise; the water might as well have been _boiling_, and vampires were more impervious to cold than heat, so it actually started to sting him a little. Besides, that, he was a cat at this time, and his fur felt really heavy now. But after a few seconds he got used to the temperature and felt sort of relaxed now. But he tensed up again when Marik started washing him.

"Y-y-you really don't have to do that," Bakura stammered, glad he could say it was the water making him feel hot and stutter.

"I know, I want to," Marik said as he rubbed soap into Bakura's fur, making him look ridiculous. Marik had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Eventually Marik declared Bakura clean enough and took him out and started towel drying him. But now before Bakura shook his fur and hit Marik with drops of warm water, causing him to laugh and shield his body best he could from the attack. When Bakura was all dry, Marik put the collar back on him.

He looked so white that Marik figured he could have blended in with Antarctica.

Bakura padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. There he changed back into a human. He inspected his skin, it looked cleaner somehow… how is that possible? He was already as white as a sheet! But now it seemed as if he was starting to sparkle… dammit Marik.

Marik had followed Bakura into the bedroom, and the vampire turned to his human and snarled, "Damn it all Marik!" he said angrily, "You've made me sparkle! _Sparkle!_"

Marik burst out laughing, "S-s-sorry, Ba-Bakura," he said between laughter, "b-but you were just so f-filthy, I-I _had_ to make you sp-sparkle!"

"Don't do it again!" Bakura yelled, but secretly wanted Marik to do it again.

* * *

'_Ishizu_' was pacing around the house. It was the day that Marik was supposed to show up to visit her… She knew he was here in Japan because the house he was living in still looked occupied, definitely not like he and his… vampire friend… had up and gone to America to search for Millennium Items, which is where the Necklace said that they would go first. And then France… just in time for February 14th… '_Ishizu_' groaned. "Why, why, _why_ did they have to go to _France_ before that day? WHY!" she said out loud, "Why couldn't they just have stayed in America?" She stopped her pacing, and decided that that particular future was most likely _not_ to happen. After all, the Millennium Necklace had also predicted that Marik would be killed by someone in the streets after bowling by himself, but then that vampire had gone with him and he ended up staying longer than planned and avoided that. See what she meant by the future always changing? There is no definite! She sighed unhappily as she realized that she was grateful to that albino vampire for helping Marik avoid death for a little longer… but no way would she tell him that.

She looked at the clock hanging above her stove. Ten AM… Marik probably wouldn't get here till one or even two or three… She decided to make dinner in case he came at twelve. She looked in her fridge and saw some fresh salmon. She smiled, salmon was an Ishtar specialty that their mom taught them… Marik would like that. She picked it and a few other special ingredients out of her fridge and freezer and started preparing the fish. But when she was about to squeeze juice from a lemon, her phone rang, and she had to dry her hands quick and answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, though she already knew who it was.

"Isis!" the deep voiced man on the other line said, "It's Rishid!"

"I'm '_Ishizu_' remember? And you're '_Odion_,' not Rishid!"

"Does it really matter? Anyway, they say there's going to be a huge storm, so I might not get there until eight…""_PM?_" Isis asked frantically, "No way is Marik going to stay that long!"

"He will if you tell him I'll be coming -"

"But I want it to be a surprise!" Isis complained, then put on a half pout, "he likes you better than me… 'brother bond' and all that, something that a _sister_ can't have…"

Rishid laughed softly, "You're still upset about that? Marik loves you too Ishizu, okay?"

"I know…" Isis said dejectedly. She sighed, "If only mother could have come with us…"

"You know mother had to stay back to keep dad semi-calm, if we all had left, he would have gone berserk and… frankly, I don't know what he would've done, but it wouldn't be good."

"I know I know, but Marik loved mother, we all did…" Isis paused, lost in her memories, "She was the only one who could calm dad… who could calm _anybody_," she smiled, "she always tried to reason with the vampires first, she said that 'killing was a last resort, unless you're father is around, then kill first and ask questions later.' That's probably why Marik believes vampires aren't evil…"

"Neither of us believe that. Though, you still think they're dangerous don't you? And you don't like that one vampire you keep seeing do you?"

She groaned, "Please do not remind me of that albino vampire, I swear, if he did _anything_ to Marik I'm going to rip his heart out and -"

"Isis!" Rishid reprimanded, "Stop it! Didn't you say that Marik looked happy with him?"

"Don't remind me of that either!"

"All I'm saying is a _good_ older sister would want her younger brother to be happy and _not_ rip their friend's hearts out."

"Easy for you to say! You didn't see them…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"If Marik's happy, that's good enough, isn't it? Who knows, maybe that vampire feels the same. You don't even know him yet."

Isis thought about it, "I suppose… Okay, fine. But if he does even _one_ thing that's bad, he's dead!"

"Don't you think Marik would have already killed him if he was bad?"

"He might just be desperate!" Isis shouted, "Where else would he find someone actually _willing_ to go on his ridiculous quest? I'm surprised he _did_ find someone!"

Rishid laughed, "Just stay calm."

"I'm calm," Isis argued with a steady voice to prove her calmness.

"I know you are, but you do have a temper, especially when Marik's involved."

"Is it so wrong for a sister to care for her brother?"

"No of course not, we're family. We're supposed to look out for each other. I've got to go, I'll see you when I can okay?"

"Okay… See you at eight then Odion."

"Same to you Ishizu," he said right before he hung up.

Ishizu looked at the phone dejectedly. Eight? _Eight?_ How would she convince Marik to stay till eight?

* * *

"Okay…" Marik said while fidgeting, "we should probably leave now…" He was standing in the living room shuffling his feet and wringing his hands nervously, looking down at the floor like he dropped something.

"All right," Bakura said, "let's go." He was waiting impatiently by the front door, waiting for Marik to man up and go and face his sister. But, like every big decision, he was having second thoughts.

"But what if -" Marik began to say quietly.

"No more what ifs!" Bakura all but yelled, "Get your butt out this door _now!_ It'll be fine okay?" Bakura held up a hand to his forehead, "I didn't know you were such a coward Marik."

"I am not a coward!" Marik objected, "I once rushed into a room _full_ of vampires, that's not cowardly!"

"That's not bravery either Marik, that's stupidity, now get outside!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Marik walked toward the door and reached for the handle but stopped short. He looked at Bakura. "… Could you be a cat?"

"What?" Bakura asked incredulously.

"I think it would be better if Isis didn't see you right away… plus, your cat form calms me."

Bakura growled, "After yesterday's little walk, do you _really_ think I'm that eager to go back?"

"Come on, please?"

Bakura growled, but Marik could tell he was weakening. "If you do I'll… Stop calling you 'Kura-Kitty for a week."

"How about you stop calling me that altogether?" Bakura suggested.

"But that's fun!"

Bakura let out a frustrated groan, "Fine! I'll be your stupid cat, but if that black cat shows up again I'm going to claw your eyes out." He walked to the middle of the room and transformed, his red collar appearing around his neck again. Marik smiled and took a deep, calming breath. "Okay, let's go 'Kura."

"Stop calling me that!" Bakura said, annoyed.

"But that's your cat name!" Marik argued.

"Do you think I care?" were the last words that rang inside the house before Marik slammed the door shut behind them and walked forward. Forward to whatever awaited him at his old house, or, one of them anyway.

* * *

… Wow… I managed to prolong that… I don't know whether to be disappointed in myself or proud… ^_^" Sorry, it's finals week and I still have the play and I know this seems like filler, but it's actually pretty important stuff… I'm sorry anyways! (I seem to be saying that a lot…) I wasn't going to post this until I got a bit further, but I felt bad about not updating, and this chapter was already getting pretty long, so… yeah… Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways, I tried to make it funny… did I succeed? Man, I hope so… I wanted to make Marik's memories more hateful and sad, but I'll get into that later I suppose… TT_TT

… I'm failing… horribly… please bear with me…

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES!}~~~

**Littlekuriboh1fan**: Lol, that's what I liked about last chapter too, the fact that they're on a date and don't really notice. I think I'll just keep my title, I don't know… I also wanted someone to hit a tree, and I figured Marik should :3 And yes, you are evil.  
Glad you liked the movie scene ^^ I also liked it. And, I don't know, in my mind, Bakura's ticklish… don't ask why it makes sense to me. And sure you're worthy!  
Glad you like this story! =)

**That's What Cheese Said**: Lols, you know, I was just randomly looking on my iPod Touch wondering if you reviewed and you did XD you're an assortment of happiness and awesome yourself! Same as everyone who actually reviews this thing. And I felt like making 'Kura drunk, but spiking Ryou's drink is interesting… maybe later :3  
I thought that Marik was like the girl too! And then I'm like, "Wait… she fell in love… with a thief…" I would have burst out laughing in the theatre if another song hadn't started XD I hoped you liked Isis! I wasn't exactly sure how to portray her… loveable older sister, or serious person?  
And yes, two snow days ^^ They were fun, sorry you didn't get more than one though, that sucks.

**Bec**: Lol, that's what I think too - that this is like a cartoon series XD I'm glad you like it! And, I don't know, I just felt like when I started writing Bakura's thoughts when they were sledding that he was thinking to fast, but I didn't know how to make him think slower… if that makes any sense -_-" I'm glad you liked it though! I tend to read slowly too for the same reason, to absorb everything that happened and permanently burn it into my memory.  
My writing seems to have gotten longer without my knowing it… it kind of feels nice, and I am busy, but I've been staying up late because I don't feel like going to sleep even though I know I should and I've taking up writing at my school now because ideas come to me when I daydream in class. I should probably pay attention more… And the snow days had a lot to do with it, we couldn't go anywhere so, I sat down and wrote.  
I also loved writing what they were going to do for the day because they're pretty much planning a date, and I just thought that would be funny. And yeah, Bakura feels like telling him, but isn't sure about it yet, and Marik's just an oblivious little wolf or something like that. I have plans… so… many… plans… my brain is close to bursting!  
Hm… I didn't actually think of the Valentines Day thing, I might actually do one of those later on, but they're still in January in this fic, so it won't appear till much, much later.  
I'm glad you liked the "Yes, I don't speak Spanish," because I wanted to make people laugh there ^-^ That's why I put it there and I'm glad I made you laugh so hard! XD  
I made up the title 'Chocolates and Flowers' but it might be an actual movie somewhere… I don't know. Also, I liked all of the titles you came up with especially ObliviDate, just cause it sounds cool, but I'll probably just keep it the same… or maybe I'll change it to "Unofficial Date." That was my other idea. Not really sure yet… ^_^"

**Bakura's deep brown eyes**: Lol, I'm glad you like my story XD And you're writing kind of makes sense… I understand it anyway, I think they're cute too XD Glad you read it all and reviewed too! I have a question thought, what does "FGSDFG" stand for? If it's personal or something you don't have to tell me, I was just curios.


	27. Approval

WARNINGS:

A) Isis is even MORE OOC in this chapter… Rishid might be OOC too… I DON'T KNOW! ^_^"

B) Innuendo(s)…

C) Some depressing parts

D) Things get a little confusing when it switches form Isis' to Bakura's POV quickly, but I couldn't find a better way to do it...

ALSO! If you call someone by just their name with no honorifics in Japan, then that means: "…that the speaker has permission to address the person in a very intimate

way. Usually, only family, spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. … it can be gratifying when someone who has earned the intimacy starts to call one by one's name without any honorific. But when that intimacy hasn't been earned it can also be very insulting." I am pointing this out because Marik and Bakura don't call each other by honorifics… XD

Chapter 26: Approval

* * *

_**Isis**_

"Come on Marik," I said to myself out loud, "Get here!" I was pacing around the house waiting for Marik to show up, _if_ he showed up… He better show up. I had finished making the salmon and the house was already sparkling, so I had nothing to do to keep me preoccupied while I waited. When will he get here?

I ran up the stairs just because and looked out of my bedroom window to see Marik as son as he appears on the street. I knew he would be walking because he wouldn't have the money to buy another motorcycle like the one he has in storage in America, and he doesn't believe in taxis ("why pay someone to take you where you're going if you can drive yourself or just walk?" he used to always say). I wonder if he even knows I have the Millennium Necklace… he probably doesn't, he didn't know much before he left. If he had stayed longer… well… something very bad and slightly good would have happened, I'll leave it at that.

I got fed up looking out of the window for him, so I ran back downstairs and decided to try and read a magazine or something. I glanced over a paragraph before the doorbell rang and I jumped up to answer it. "Hello?" I called as I flung the door open.

It was Marik!

"Marik!" I say as I hug him, "You came!" it's then that I notice there's something in between us, something fluffy. I stand back form him and notice that he's holding a white cat with a red collar. I look at the cat and smile, "I always knew you'd buy a cat," I say, but inside I'm thinking, _The Necklace never said anything about a cat… though I'm glad that vampire's not with him. _"You always loved them more than people…"

"I did not!" Marik denied his unusual liking for cats, "Cat's are just… Cuter?" he said with a little smirk. Why he smirked, I don't know, but his cat let out a low growl.

"What's his name?" I asked curiously.

"Um…" he hesitated a little bit, though I don't know why, "… Fluffy…" The cat stretched and jumped down from his arms after he said that. He seemed to be mad at something…

"Why'd you name him Fluffy?"

Marik smirked, "Because he is! So… why did you call me here?"

I smile brightly, "I just wanted to see my baby brother!"

Marik scowled, "I'm not a baby Isis, how many times have I told you that?"

I sighed, "Marik, you'll always be my baby brother. Live with it," I _swear_ I just heard a cat-like laugh, but that's insane… I must have just imagined it… "Don't just stand there!" I tell him, "Come inside!" I step aside to allow him entrance. He walks in and immediately starts closing the blinds while his cat walks around, exploring his new surroundings. "Why are you closing the blinds?" I ask him curiously.

He smiles at me, "I'm tired of my tan skin and trying to make it more pale," he says very seriously. I blink at him. "Oh… okay…" what can you say to that?

"Besides, vampires would trust you more if you looked more like them right?"

"… Right…" I swear, if this vampire brainwashed Marik or something he's going to die. I walk towards him, "I made salmon. You're favorite."

Marik stares at me with a blank face, "Isis," he says carefully, "Why did you call me here?"

I sigh and sit down on the couch, "I told you, I wanted to see my brother…"

He sits down next to me, "You always have a reason for things Isis, you never do things just to "see people." So why am I here?"

I looked at him, and almost felt like giving him the Millennium Necklace right then and there, but if I did that he'd leave right away. I smile innocently instead, "Okay, you caught me. There _is_ a reason I called you here, but I'll tell you about that later, right now I want you to tell me everything that's been going on with you!"

Marik blinked a couple times and a light blush (_very_ light; so light only someone who was used to seeing Marik's skin color would notice it) came to his face and he scratched the back of his head and said, "Um… I've been collecting the Millennium Items…"

"By yourself?" I ask like I really am curious. I already know the answer, but I want to see if he'll lie to me.

He swallows and says, "No… I've been collecting them with… um, a vampire?" he asks the last part in a question to see my reaction.

I take a deep breath - at least he didn't lie to me. I smile, trying to show only support, "Okay…"

Marik's eyes widen, "Wow, I thought you would've started yelling at me Isis."

"… I'm trying not to," I say closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, "Marik, do you have _any_ idea how worried you've made me? Running off like that, befriending a vampire," I realize my mistake and correct I before Marik realizes it, "I mean, I _just_ find out that you've befriended a vampire… don't you remember that one girl?"

"Yes," Marik cut me off coldly, "Bakura wouldn't do that. He can't."

"His names' Bakura?" I ask genuinely. That was one of the things I _didn't_ know. The Necklace doesn't give you audio, it only has visual, usually only images or flashes too, so I didn't know the vampire's name.

Marik nodded, "Yes."

"Are…" I begin, "… Are you having fun?"

He smiled, "Yeah, surprisingly. It's fun to find these Items. Though Bakura likes to tease me a lot."

Okay, I swear I heard that white cat chuckle. Maybe he had a hairball or something… I sigh, "Well, as long as you're having fun…"

Marik smiles. "Wow Isis, I though you would be a _lot_ angrier."

"Well, you already befriended him so…" I pause before asking, "You're not brainwashed are you?"

He laughed, "Of course not! Seriously Isis, Bakura's an okay guy, once you get to know him."

"… I see…" my little brother's comments make me wonder how much of the future I've seen had happened… "And… you're friends?" I ask.

Marik nodded, "Though it took him forever to admit it."

I bite my lip, unsure if I should ask my next question, "And… you're _just_ friends?"

Marik looks confused, "Yeah, what else is there?"

I resist the urge to sigh in relief, "Oh, never mind. Just making sure he's not using you for your blood or anything like that."

Marik shook his head, "Bakura isn't like that," I see him hesitate like he wants to say more, but it seems as if he skips past it and says something else, "I've learned that vampires have a lot more powers too… like," he glanced at his cat, who was currently sleeping on a chair, but he looked to tense to be sleeping, "… did you know vampires can turn into cats?"

My eyes widen, "Really? That's amazing!" I say in a sort of awe-struck voice. But then my face freezes and my blood runs cold. I turn my head slightly to the 'cat' sleeping on the chair. I look at the cat fiercely for a second before turning my head back to Marik, "So… that cat is actually your vampire friend?" I ask, trying to keep the hate out of my voice.

Marik could obviously hear it anyway because he gulps and says, "Yeah… Bakura, you can come out now…"

The cat doesn't move at first. It opens one eye sleepily, yawns, jumps down from the chair, and then starts expanding until it forms a tall, very pale young man with white hair and brown eyes. He's dressed all in black, which brings out the contrast of his pale skin even more. The only color on him is a red bracelet around his wrist. Wait a minute… that was the collar that was around his neck… why does he have a collar?

I force a smile on my face, "Hello… It's… _nice_ to meet you…"

That white vampire smirked at me and said, "Aw, you don't have to pretend for my sake. It's obvious you hate me, just say so. You don't want to teach you _baby brother_ to lie do you?"

Marik glared at him, "_Don't_ call me that!" he says angrily.

The vampire glared at him too, "Well, I told you not to call me Fluffy and you did anyways!"

Marik smirked, "But that's your new cat name 'Kura!"

The vampire growled, but I interrupted before he could day anything more, "Marik," they both turned to look at me, the face on the vampire told me that he had forgotten I was even there, "why don't you go set the table? Me and _Bakura-san_ need to have a little talk."

Marik seemed worried for a second, "I'm not hungry yet… you can still talk though!" he said, relaxing more on the couch, signifying that he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

I sighed, "Oh come now Marik, what do you think is going to happen?"

Marik raised one eyebrow, "Gee, I don't know Isis, why don't you tell me?"

I crossed my arms, "Oh come on! I won't hurt him or anything!" I could tell that the vampire was a little angry at my last comment. He probably thought I wouldn't be able to hurt him. Stupid arrogant vampires, always doubting humans. He probably doesn't think I can hurt him 'cause I'm girl too! I've always hated that, ah well, it gives me an advantage 'cause then the vampires don't know what hit them.

Marik stood up angrily, "You better not! I know you don't like vampires much Isis, but you have to give them a chance! Isn't that what mom always said?"

I felt my anger leave me in one steady gust. I sighed, "Yes… yes she did… But you have to understand Marik, considering your past with vampires… not even _including_ that one girl -"

"Don't bring that up!" Marik said angrily. I blinked a couple times and glanced at the vampire. He had one eyebrow raised; the only indication that he didn't know what I was talking about.

I looked at Marik again, "Please just go set the table, what can happen in that small amount of time?"

Marik was about to say something, but then a ghostly white hand appeared on his shoulder, "It'll be fine Marik," the body belonging to the hand said, "I'll control my anger and I can always just run away if your sister gets too mad at me," he smirked, "I'll probably be gone by the time you get back anyway."

I felt the anger come to me again, "What are you insinuating? That I have an anger problem?"

That idiotic vampire shrugged mockingly, "I didn't 'insinuate' anything, maybe you're just sensitive to your problems."

I was about to yell at him, but then saw the look on Marik's face. I took a deep breath and smiled at him, "See? I'm fine…"

Marik rolled his eyes, "You're about as fine as a vampire around blood." The vampire glared at him and he smirked back, walking away from the hand that was still on his shoulder, "I'll be right back. Don't kill each other, and don't make Isis mad Bakura! She _will_ hurt you!" he yelled at him just before he went into the kitchen.

The vampire rolled his eyes, "He has no faith in me, even though I've saved his life plenty of times…"

"How many times?" I asked.

He smirked, "Does that catch the big sister's interests?"

I felt my eye start to twitch, "You're not exactly making a good impression."

He shrugged right before he plopped down on the chair, "Maybe I don't care what you think of me?" I say down as well, and then he asked me, "What did you mean when you talked about Marik's history with vampires? He already told me about the seduction thing - I can't do that by the way - but it seemed like you were 'insinuating' more than that."

I smile slightly, "Well, it seems that Marik hasn't told you _everything_, has he now?"

He glares at me, "He's told me plenty…" Yes! My comment got to him! Ha ha! Take that you arrogant vampire!

I shrug, "You'll have to ask him, I'm not going to tell you anything." He rolled his eyes and it was silent for a moment. "Why do you wear that collar?" I ask curiously.

He smirks, "Ah, well, you see, your little brother got it for me. Wasn't that _sweet_ of him?" his smirk deepens, "He got it for my cat form… thought it might come in handy later…"

I feel righteous fury and disgust fill me, "How dare you…! Even _imply_ that… horrid! Nasty! UGH!"

He laughs boisterously, "I was simply implying it will come in handy in case people find me in cat form and wonder who I belong to. And I can't change back because it's daylight. What did you _think_ I was implying?" he smirks knowingly.

I feel my face turn red with anger, "You know _exactly_ what you were implying! Don't deny it!"

He chuckles, "All right fine. But you know, it's not really an impossibility since he already got me the collar… I mean, _I_ can't read his mind… and he _was_ talking about getting a leash…"

I glower at him, and he just laughs at me, clearly enjoying himself. After we both calm down it's silent once again. I clear my throat, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whether or not you'll get the truth is an entirely different story all together," he responds as he inspects his nails carelessly.

I hesitate, wondering if I should ask when the answer already points to 'no,' "… How do you… I mean, do you… _like_ Marik?" He freezes up. "You can tell me the truth; all of these rooms are soundproofed," I narrow my eyes dangerously, "my dad liked to 'teach the vampires a lesson' before he killed them. That's how we found out where the vampires were hiding. And of course he taught these 'lessons' to all of us."

He's standing as still as a statue, then he smirks, "Well he _is_ good looking… I wouldn't mind spending many a night with him."

I almost feel a growl come up my throat and through my mouth, but I stop it just in time and say, "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"But it's the truth you know," he says with a snicker, "He's such a pretty boy… no wonder you're worried about anyone getting close to him. You worry about that every day don't you?" I just glare at him, not wanting to say anything lest he twist those words around too.

The smirk disappears gradually from his face until he looks like he's concentrating, contemplating, probably deciding what to tell me. He's as still as glass again, avoiding my eyes. He sighs, "Is it that obvious…?" he says running a hand through his hair with a sort of disappointed yet honest, faraway yet so close look in his eyes. As I notice many other emotions flicker across his face, I feel my own eyes widen in surprise. He's not lying! He actually cares for Marik? But… The way he was talking earlier only made it seem as if he was attracted to him… and I didn't even think vampires _could_ love humans! Didn't they just want to drink their blood and not deal with them ever again? Well, this certainly changes things. I thought he was just using Marik, but he actually likes him? Why? What happened? Wow, Rishid was right. And so was Marik. My eyes widen again. Does _Marik_ even know?

_**Bakura**_

"Is it that obvious…?" I ask Marik's sister. Wow. I thought I was a better actor than this, I thought I could hide things better than that, but… it was that obvious? How was she able to tell that fast? Is it my eyes? My body language? My words? Do my words betray me? Do all of my actions just scream, "I like Marik fucking Ishtar"? How did she find out? If _she_ could see it, then how long till Marik…

I don't get it. I just don't get it. Here I thought I was being clever, being careful, being - dare I sat it - _patient_, but it was that obvious all along? But… all those times… It didn't seem like Marik understood at all… it seemed as if he was clueless to my feelings…

Maybe _he's_ the actor? Maybe he knew before _I_ even knew and he's using that against me… Maybe he's just fooling me into thinking I have this secret - this _confession_ - just so that I'll stick with him and collect these stupid Items - cause who knows what other _idiot_ would help him collect these stupid things. That evil, scheming bastard! How dare he do this to me! And here I thought I was slowly bending him to _my_ will, and he was slowly bending me to his! And here I thought… wheat about that kiss? He seemed to enjoy it just a little… was that a lie? And he seemed so happy when he found out I _wasn't_ dead, was it just a little acting to pull me along like some puppet?

Screw love. Fuck it! If this is what love is like then I don't want it. Never knowing if the person you like likes you back. Doubting all of their actions. Misinterpreting all their actions, never knowing what he really means or how he feels. Anger that he might not feel the same way. Impatience that he's not getting how _you_ feel right away. I don't want any of that!

I should just leave, I should just go. I was better off on my own - I was better off before Marik showed up in my fucking life. He showed up and brought all this stupid emotions and doubts with him… I should just leave. I should just find a new house and stay there. Marik can find the rest of the Items without me - he has his sister now anyways. He probably won't care, he'll probably be happy - he doesn't have to deal with my crap anymore. He doesn't have to listen to my teasing. The more I think about it, the more I think that it would be better if I just left. Yes… I should just leave. It's the perfect solution!

I'm about to storm out of the room angrily when she shakes her head and says, "It's not really obvious, but I'm an older sister. I have intuition regarding this sort of thing."

And with those two sentences, I feel all my anger evaporate. _Of course_, I say to myself, _older sister intuition… I've heard of that. So that means… that Marik _doesn't_ know? It's not obvious? He's completely oblivious to my feelings? That means he's now just playing me like some guitar? That means I should stay and help him with his ridiculous quest?_

I feel a sort of happy fluttering in my stomach as I think this last thought:

_That means I still have a chance?_

_**Isis**_

I shake my head, deciding to finally answering his question, "It's not really obvious, but I'm an older sister. I have intuition regarding this sort of thing." I decided not to tell him about the Millennium Necklace just yet.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Doesn't that bother you?"

"What do you mean?"

He shuffles his feet, "You know… How I feel about him," he glances at the kitchen door just a little nervously, probably worried Marik's going to walk through the door any second. "Are you _sure_ these walls are soundproofed?" he asks.

I smile, "Yes. So I'm guessing he doesn't know?"

He avoids my gaze, a light pink blush coming to his cheeks (though his extremely pale skin enhanced the blush to make it look almost as red as his collar), "No…" He stares at the carpet.

I smile happily, but then I narrow my eyes suspiciously in the next second, thinking that he might be lying to me just so that I won't be suspicious of him. "How can I be sure you're telling me the truth?"

He glances at me, "If I was lying, why would I avoid your gaze? Why would I care if he's going to walk through that damn, flimsy-looking door? And why would my stupid face heat up?" he sounds mostly angry at himself for the last one as he puts his head into his hand in anguish.

I shrug, "Maybe you used to be an actor before you changed into a vampire. I don't know."

He glares at me angrily, "If I give you my fucking word that I actually _do_…" he hesitated just a little bit, "… care… for your brother, will you stop bringing it up?"

I look at him coldly, though I am amused that he can't say 'love,' "A vampire's word is about as trustworthy as a liar's."

A small smile comes to his lips, "Or as trustworthy as a thief's?" I nod and he snickers. "How unlucky, I qualify as all three."

I glare at him, but jut then Marik comes out, "Done! Come and eat!"

* * *

_**Narrator**_

Two Ishtars and a vampire sat at a kitchen table eating baked salmon. Although, the vampire wasn't enjoying it as much as the Ishtars - he would much rather have blood. A certain someone's blood.

Anyway, Isis was asking Marik tons of questions, to which he answered honestly to each one. She was trying to ignore the vampire because she was certain that he would only anger her. Plus, she still didn't trust him. Bakura knew this, but he didn't know how to change her mind about it. Why did she hate him so much anyway? Of course he probably hadn't helped matters either…

"… and that's how we got the Millennium Eye," Marik concluded the story of Pegasus' Island.

Isis seemed very enthusiastic about this story, "So that vampire almost died?"

Marik sighed, " 'That vampire' has a name Isis."

"But he _did_ almost die, correct?"

"Yes," Bakura answered, "I almost died," _to protect your brother_, The words went unspoken between them, though Isis chose to ignore them. She knew of a vampire that had went to more drastic measures than risking their life to get blood. Vampires were known to be daredevils because of their enhanced skills and endurance.

"Anyway," Marik interrupted the glaring contest between his sister and his friend, "we don't know where the rest of the Items are, so we're going to travel around the world to find them."

Isis turned to look at him, "When are you planning on leaving?"

"We haven't decided yet," Bakura said for him, "we still need to but the tickets."

Isis stared coldly at him, "I wasn't talking to you."

"If it was up to you, you'd drive a clichéd steak right through my heart, so I don't care if you weren't talking to me."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, and Marik intervened by reaching across the table for some butter, "Excuse me."

Isis smiled at her brother, "Of course. Marik, could you clean up while I show… _Bakura-san_," she still didn't like to call the vampire by his actual name, "around the house?"

Marik glared at her just a little bit, "Anything but the basement."

Isis rolled her eyes, "Of course I won't show him the basement! Have some faith in me Marik."

"It's kind of hard when you've been trying to kill Bakura with your eyes." Isis was about to retort, when her eyes got all glassy. Marik looked at her worriedly. "Isis?" he asked, "You okay?"

She looked at him woodenly, "… You just called him Bakura…"

Marik and Bakura shared a look that said, "She's gone crazy…"

"Yes," Bakura said, "That's my name."

"… You called him Bakura instead of Bakura-san…"

They both seemed confused, "Yeah… and?"

"You don't use honorifics?"

Marik blinked once, "We tried once, but it didn't work. They're a pain anyway."

"Oh… I see…"

"What's in the basement?" Bakura asked curiously. Isis couldn't believe that dropping the honorifics was so easy to them…

"Oh just some…" Isis started, then glanced at Marik, in case he didn't want Bakura to know.

Marik looked at Isis and sighed. "Torture devices," he said looking at his friend, "for vampires. "My dad… was very fond of them."

Bakura looked at Marik, "… I see…" It seemed that every thing he heard of Marik's father only made him want to kill the horrid man more and more… "Well, skipping that _delightful_ room," Bakura says, "I would love to see the rest of your charming little house."

"Knock off the sarcasm Bakura," Marik chastises.

Bakura smirks, "But my dear Marik, that's who I am." He revels in the anger in Isis' face - he was hoping that comment would get to her.

She walks out of the room and Bakura follows her. As soon as the kitchen door closes she turns on him and says in a hushed, angry whisper, "Who gave you permission to call him 'my dear'? Because _I_ certainly didn't!"

He laughed loudly, "Who says I need permission from you? Marik didn't seem to care or mind at all!" he laughs for a few good moments before calming down and saying, "What do I have to do to make you like me?"

"You can't do _anything_," Isis says with her arms crossed, "You're a vampire, and as long as you stay one I can't be certain that you're not just gonna go and drain my brother because he does something you don't like!"

Bakura sighed impatiently, "I'm not just going to drain him!"

"How can I be sure you're not just lying? Vampires are prone to say _anything_ for a bite."

Bakura scrunched his face up, "That's racist."

"No, vampires are a different species all together. If anything it's _specist_." Isis said "specist" in English because it's easier to make up words in that language.

Bakura raises an eyebrow, "_Specist_, really?"

"Just follow me," Isis says as she stalks off.

It's silent for a while until Bakura says, "What if I told you that a, _friend_ of mine is making a cure for vampirism?"

Isis stops instantly and turns to him. "… What?" she says, obvious disbelief written all over her words, "That's impossible! Once you change there's no going back."

Bakura shrugged, "He says he's almost gotten the cure done," _of course it appears that he's been saying that for months but she doesn't need to know that_, Bakura wisely keeps to himself.

Isis stares at him. "And… when he finds the cure, you'll take it?"

Bakura avoids her eyes for a second. To be completely honest - Bakura _didn't_ know if he'd take the cure. It was kind of like Pegasus' potion all over again; he still had some hesitation. I mean… as long as he was a vampire, he and Marik had a special connection that you don't get if you're human - Blood Packs. As long as he remained a vampire, he had a special connection to Marik that no one else had. That made him feel special (which he liked to feel), and filled him with just a little more hope. He didn't just want to take it away like that. If he was human that connection would be… just… _gone_. Not to mention that being a Blood Pack has saved both of their lives. How could he just give that up?

But… as long as he was a vampire, Isis wouldn't trust him it seemed. Why is life so unfair? Why couldn't it just make him and Marik two regular people who meet each other and fall in love that way? Why did it have to make all these stupid complications? First, he's a freaking spirit inside of a _ring_, and he doesn't even have a body, and then he turns into a vampire. Marik grew up to be a vampire hunter, but then he turned rebellious. Against all odds, they found each other and are now working together for a common goal, but Isis can never trust him because of what he is! It's not fair! Why couldn't fate just be humane and killed Bakura off a long time ago - in ancient Egypt, when he _should_ have died? Why did it have to even _make_ vampires in the first place? If there were no vampires there would be no need for vampire _hunters_, and then Marik wouldn't have had to have such a horrid childhood.

But… if Bakura _had_ did when he was in Egypt, then he would have never met Marik… There was no way that could be an option. And if he _wasn't_ a vampire and Marik _wasn't_ a vampire hunter… then would they have met in the first place? The whole reason they had met to begin with was because Marik needed a vampire to help him with his quest…

Maybe fate isn't so cruel after all.

So it all came back to the previous question: "Would he take the cure?" He still didn't know. He still wanted that special connection, but it would also be a good idea to have the person of his affections' sister to like him too… Besides, the odds of Yugi ever finding the cure are against him, so… "Yes," Bakura says, his voice sure, "I will take the cure. And when I do, you'll approve?"

Isis narrows her eyes, "… We shall see… Your voice sounds true, but you might just be a bigger liar than I thought. So only time will tell it seems."

Bakura crosses his arms, "You know what? No matter what I'll say you'll just think I'm lying won't you? So it's obvious I need to do _something_ to prove to you that I'm not just toying with Marik and using him for his blood. And I think I know just the thing…" he decides that it's time to test out that shadow-entering thing that vampires can do. He closes his eyes and imagines himself slipping into the darkness of Isis' shadow… melting into darkness, becoming the darkness… he starts to feel his body ebb away into a more intangible form, and he knows he must be doing something right because he hears Isis gasp. Soon Bakura feels normal again, like he hadn't done anything at all and he had just been standing there. He opens his eyes to see what went wrong, and finds that he's staring up at the ceiling. He turns his head and sees Isis standing above him. He tries to look down and just sees darkness. No, a shadow.

He's inside Isis' shadow.

"Bakura-san?" Isis says, clearly nervous, her voice ringing with defense as she moves around cautiously, picking up a lamp in case he sneaks up on her.

"Boo," Bakura says spookily, watching in amusement as Isis turns around, swinging the lamp in a downward motion. He can't help but notice that if he _had_ been standing there, he might have actually gotten hit. "Down here," Bakura says, bringing her attention to the floor. Her eyes widen as she puts the lamp back on the table from whence it came, "Bakura-san?" she asked like she didn't believe it was really him, "How did… another vampire power?"

"Yup, now come on, we don't have a lot of time before Marik realizes we'll be gone and comes looking for us." Bakura concentrates on Isis' legs moving and is pleasantly surprised when they do so forcefully. She stares at her legs - her eyes wide with shock, "How, how are you doing that?" she asks, just a little scared. But only a little.

"Just another perk of being a vampire, come on! We don't have a lot of time," he concentrates on making her run and she starts to do so.

Isis found herself being completely lost - her father never told her what to do if a vampire did _this_, and what _could_ you do anyway?

* * *

_**Marik**_

I finished washing the dishes in a few minutes since there weren't that many, and I hurry through the house to try and find my sister and Bakura before something really bad happens. I don't necessarily mean death, but… Look, my sister _really_ hates vampires, especially ones that I interact with, even if I'm just fighting them. I know Isis is overprotective, but it was all right because Rishid understood that I needed to grow and help Isis back at the most important times. I wonder where Rishid is… if only he were here, then I wouldn't have to worry about finding a bloody mess somewhere with both of them saying the other started it or some other immature, kindergartener phrase.

As I wander through the house, I'm starting to wonder where they could have possibly gone. I mean, it's not like this house is a _mansion_, where could they have gone?

I freeze as a picture of Isis using one of the torture devices on Bakura enters my mind. I shake my head to get rid of the ridiculous thought while I resist the urge to run down the stairs and crash through the basement doors screaming at the top of my lungs, "STOP!"

… Instead of doing that I take a deep breath and tell myself that Isis would never do that, not unless Bakura really pissed her off…

I start running down the stairs.

I mean, I'm sure Bakura would be able to handle it himself, but… what if Isis _did_ catch him? I don't really want him to be tortured by those horrible machines - they haven't even been cleaned in a year. They're probably not even sharp…

I run faster as a picture of Bakura's severed head enters my mind.

Maybe I'm just a little paranoid, but you don't know some stuff… My history with vampires isn't a very good one. That seductive-vampire-girl _was_ the worst by far but… Let's just say, Bakura's not the _first_ vampire I befriended…

I come face to face with the basement door as I remember the first vampire I tried to befriend:

"_NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "You can't kill him dad! You can't!" I'm only nine years old at this time. I had made friends with a little boy whom I found while out on one of my first vampire steak-outs. We had got along great, we were just one nine year old talking to another, bonding, finding stuff out about the other - typical friend stuff. There was only one problem._

_He was a vampire._

"_He's a vampire Marik!" my dad yelled back at me while he slapped my hands away from his. He had a nine-year-old vampire kid held tightly in his grasp - bleeding all over so that he was weakened and couldn't escape. "He shouldn't even be alive!"_

"_But he's just a kid!" I yell desperately as tears well up in my eyes, "He's just a little kid like me! How can he be evil?"_

"_All vampires are evil son! No matter their age! It's our job to _kill_ them, not befriend them!" I make one more desperate attempt for my friend, but my dad slaps my face this time, sending me to the ground in a painful descent. I rub my cheek as tears run down m cheeks freely. I stare at the nine-year-old one more time._

_His eyes are so sad… he doesn't understand what's happening to him. I talked to him before. He didn't even understand what he had become. He told me that one day he just woke up and he felt thirsty… but not for water. He told me that when he tried to walk outside in the sun, he got burned. He told me that he felt scared, that he felt so alone now… though he didn't know why. He told me that he couldn't go back to his family anymore because he felt… he felt like ripping people's throats out and drinking their blood, and he was afraid that he'd do that to his family. He was scared. He was only a child. He was just going through blood lust. I was sure if we just got him some blood that he'd be better and then we could help him control his new blood cravings, but my dad wouldn't listen._

"_How dare you disobey me!" my father roared at me, "I'm doing this for your own good Marik! Nothing good can come from being friends with a vampire, __**nothing!**__" he picked me up by my arm too and started carrying us both to the basement. "He's evil Marik!" he continued to tell me, "No matter how innocent he feels, no matter the age before the change, he is still a vampire! He is still a danger to humans! He's an even bigger danger as he is now because he doesn't know how to control it!"_

"_We could teach him!" I scream desperately at my dad, despite knowing that he'll just slap me again - which he did, but I keep speaking anyway, "We could help him control it dad! Please! Just -"_

"_YOU CAN'T HELP VAMPIRES CONTROL THEIR NEED OF BLOOD!" my dad roared at me before he descended into the dark basement. He turned on a flickering, dim light bulb as he placed my friend into a chair. He started putting the straps around his wrists and ankles, and I rushed forward, trying to stop him, the tears like little streams running down my face. He slaps me away once again and says, "I will show you what this vampire deserves Marik!" he says as he puts his hand on a lever, "I will show you what all vampires deserve!" he pulls the lever down and I shut my eyes tight as the blade comes down, splitting him right into two pieces. I curl up, not wanting to see what happened to my friend, though I already know what he'll look like. I flinch as I feel arms wrap around me, thinking it's my dad and he's going to force me to look at what happened to my friend. But the hands are too gentle for them to be my dad. I look up and see my mom's worried face. She was crying too. "It's okay Marik," she whispered, "I'm sure that poor child's in a better place now…" she wraps me up in a hug as she starts to cry herself, "It's okay… It's okay…" It sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that fact along with me. I buried my face into her shoulder, and she started to carry me up the stairs so I wouldn't have to see what happened to that poor nine-year-old. "What do you think you're doing?" I hear my dad's voice call out angrily just as my mom's foot hit's the bottom of the stairs. I feel her turn, and she says, "Trying to preserve my son's innocence," right before she ascends up the stairs, away from the hate and the pain of the torturous basement. _

_I would tell you the name of the vampire child, but my dad erased it from my memory, just like he erased all of my other vampire friends form existence._

That is why I'm afraid of leaving Isis and Bakura alone. That is why I'm terrified of this basement and find that I can't take one lousy step into the dark abyss of misery. That is why I'm so afraid that my dad will find me. I'm afraid that he'll kill another of my vampire friends once again.

I'm afraid that he'll take Bakura away from me.

* * *

_**Narrator**_

While Marik was reliving his painful memories, Bakura was leading Isis to the nearest book store. He thought that it was time she read a little novel entitled, "A Vampire Story."

However, she did not know what Bakura had in store for her: "Where are you taking me?" she demanded to know.

Unfortunately for her, Bakura had no intentions to tell her what he was planning anytime soon, "Patience, patience," Bakura responded cryptically, "just hold on a second more."

Isis just grinded her teeth; it's not like she had much choice in the matter, considering Bakura was controlling all of her leg movements. She tried to gain control of her legs, but found this to be very difficult and headache-inducing. Even still she tried again, afraid of where this strange vampire would lead her.

But she needn't have worried of feared, for Bakura soon came to his destination (one of the only places he knew how to get to): the library. He walked right inside, up to where he knew where "A Vampire Story" was, and forced her to take it into her hands and flip to the page where it first explains what a Blood Pack is.

"What are you doing?" Isis asked in a whisper, "Why am I looking at a book?"

"Just shut up and start reading."

She was about to yell at him for being so rude to her, when her arms jerked upward, pushing the book into her face. She scowled but started reading, not wanting to create a scene and have people start staring at her. "Can I at least sit down?" she mumbled quietly, but soon had to suppress a little shout of surprise as she felt her legs move towards a chair and force her into it. "Thanks for being gentle," she muttered crossly, receiving only a deep chuckle in return. She sighed and started reading whatever the heck this blood-sucking vampire picked out for her.

One passage later, Isis was staring at the book in shock. She could not _believe_ what she had just read. She glanced at her shadow, where she knew Bakura was hiding, "… Bakura-san," she said calmly, "what exactly are you trying to tell me here?"

"What do you think?" he snapped back, obviously annoyed.

She stared at the page. "Are you telling me…" she began, "That Marik is… a Blood Pack?"

"Yes, but he's not just _any_ Blood Pack, he's _mine_."

Isis gulped at how possessive those words sounded. She was silent for a minute before saying, "And exactly _how_ was this supposed to make me like you better?"

"Because, it says that vampires are overprotective of their Blood Packs. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Marik died. I don't even want to _think_ about it."

"But it _also_ says that his blood tastes the best to you, so that means he's even more of a temptation for you, which means that you might just suck him up one day."

She could feel Bakura's frustration, "What did I just say? I. Couldn't. Stand. It. If. Marik. Died! Get that through your skull!"

Isis didn't speak for a moment, so Bakura spoke again, "Besides, did you get to the part where it tells how Blood Packs are decided?"

"Yes," she interrupted smoothly.

"And…?"

She scowled, "I still don't give my approval… and I'm going to need some proof of this, this, 'Blood Pack' thing first."

Bakura sighed, "Fine, it's time we went back anyways." He forced her up and she scowled. "I can walk back to my house!" she said in a huffed yet quiet voice.

"Fine," Bakura said, relinquishing the power over her legs. She had to move them to get the feel back in them again, but then she started walking back to the bookshelf to put the book away, and then on to her house.

"I'm not liking these new vampire powers at all. And I thought that seduction thing was bad enough, now I find out Marik's a _Blood Pack?_ Something that I wasn't even aware _existed?_ How much more can one sister take?"

She heard Bakura chuckle, "This all sucks for you, doesn't it?"

If Bakura had been physically there at the time, she would have glared at him, but as it was she could only fume silently, "Yes. Yes, very much so." He chuckled again.

They walked on in silence while Isis tried to organize her thoughts.

If Marik really turned out to be a… Blood Pack… then that means that he was probably safer with Bakura than with anyone else. If he really was overprotective as he said, but he could just be lying about that too. Heck, for all she knows, Blood Packs don't even exist! Maybe Bakura's just using his knowledge of vampire novels to trick her so that she won't worry about Marik anymore.

But… if it turns out he's telling the truth… then she saw no other reasons not to trust him. But she didn't have to like him - oh no, she didn't have to do _that_. She could still hate him purely for the reason that she doesn't think he'd be good enough for her brother. Not because he's a boy, but because he's rude, mean, arrogant, stuck-up, a know-it-all, and last but not least, a vampire! Honestly, she could care less if he was male, female or whatever! That didn't matter to her - she had always kind of assumed that her brother swung in that direction anyway, but she still didn't have to like him did she? There was no rule saying she had to like him was there? Besides that, Marik seemed so… _happy_ with him. He seemed happier than she'd seen him in a long time. Even when they had started arguing, he had still had fun.

Shouldn't that be enough for her? Shouldn't she be happy for her brother that he's found someone that can make him so happy without even trying too hard? Then why wasn't she happy? Why did she hate this vampire with such a strong passion?

_Because he's not what you expected Isis_, she answers her own question, _he's not what you expected or wanted for Marik so you're dead set against it._

She stifled a sigh, why couldn't she just be happy for Marik like Rishid? Rishid didn't seem at all affected by the fact that Marik was hanging out with a vampire. "As long as Marik's happy, I'm happy," he had said to her when she asked.

If only it could be that simple for a sister.

As Isis' thoughts toned down, she asked Bakura, "Do you know why Marik wears those golden accessories?"

"You mean the jewelry?" Bakura clarified, "he told me it was for protection, but he wasn't sure from what."

Isis sighed, "It is for protection," she said, beginning the story of the golden accessories, "those access-"

"Jewelry," Bakura interrupted, "It's jewelry, there's no denying that."

Isis was about to deny this, but then she sighed, defeated, "All right… yes, it's jewelry. But don't tell him that."

She could _feel_ Bakura's smirk, "I already have, you were saying?"

"Right, that jewelry was forged by the best blacksmith in the world. He still is the best by the way, even though he's dead. Anyway, they were forged from fire and holy gold, and interspersed with magic. Not a fighting magic, or a protective magic, but an absorbing magic.

"That jewelry was worn by the strongest vampire in existence - I'm fairly certain he still is too - and they absorbed all of his strength, so that whoever wears them will be able to regain his strength in times of need."

There was silence, then, "Why are you telling me this?" Bakura asked.

"Because I know Marik, and he'd hate himself if he ever hurt you or _anyone_ on accident. And I have a feeling that you're going to anger him a lot in the future," _having a feeling, seeing the future, really the same if you think about it_, "so I'm telling you this as a warning."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared," Bakura taunted.

She ground her teeth, "How the heck you make my brother happy is beyond me." She quickly closed her mouth as she realizes what she just said.

"… He's happy?" Bakura asked, having the same emotion he was asking about.

Isis sighed, "Happier than I've seen him in a long time." She was shocked as she felt this warm… pure _happiness_ just envelope her. But it was strongest at her feet, at her shadow. Her eyes were wide as she felt how happy he was at that one comment. _… Well,_ she thought, _I can't say he doesn't care about Marik anymore can I?_ "Can I ask you something?" Isis directed at her shadow.

"What is it?" Bakura asked, trying to tone down the unwanted emotion he acquired.

She paused, debating how she should ask this. "… I have the Millennium Necklace," she starts out with.

"What?" Bakura asks, stopping her in her tracks, "What did you just say?"

She pretends she's looking at the scenery around her as she says nonchalantly, "I have the Millennium Necklace."

She can tell Bakura's trying to decide how to respond to this. "… Oh… and, you're going to give it to us?"

She nodded slightly, as if she was approving of what she saw in the city (if her father had taught her anything it was how to adapt to unusual situations - and a vampire inhabiting her shadow definitely qualified), "Yes. But don't tell Marik I have it yet, I want it to be a surprise. You do know what the Necklace does, right?"

"It can see the future," Bakura said without hesitation.

"Right."

"That's how you found Marik!" Bakura deducted.

"That's right. That's also why I don't like you. I've seen you with my brother…" she didn't want to say what she had seen farther than that.

Bakura seemed to get it anyway, "Oh… Hm, if I was in your position I probably wouldn't like me either."

"Has it already happened?" Isis asked, dreading the answer.

"Has what already happened?" Bakura asks, simply to torment her.

She grinds her teeth as she gains control of her legs and starts walking again, "Have you… kissed yet?"

It takes Bakura a while to answer. "Yes," he finally says, filling Isis with dread, "but they didn't really mean anything… they were mainly because we bet each other on stuff."

Isis sighs in relief, "Good. Do me a favor and don't tell me if that changes."

Bakura chuckles, "Will do. Does this mean you approve of me?"

"Don't get your hopes up vampire. I don't approve of you, but I guess I have to deal with you."

"You should call me brother."

"Never!"

* * *

Soon, Bakura and Isis returned to the house. "Marik!" Isis called, certain that Marik realized they had left already, "We're back! Sorry for not telling you where -" she stops as she sees Marik staring at the basement door - one hand on the handle.

She feels panic rip at her heart and she runs forward, "Marik!" she says taking his hand off the door, "What are you doing? Are you okay? Talk to me Marik!" She shakes her brother as she sees tears glisten in the corners of his eyes. He shuts his eyes tight, then opens them again, looking around frantically. "Where's Bakura?" he says like he's gone insane, "Where is he?" he asks more hysterically.

"He's fine Marik!" Isis assures him - just a little angered by how much he seems to care, "He's fine Marik, we just went out for a little stroll, that's all."

Marik closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I was remembering… when I was nine…" his voice had so much pain inside it, so much pure agony that Isis immediately hugged him, "… that poor kid…" a single tear rolled down Marik's cheek, "He didn't even know what was going on! And dad killed him!" he wrapped his arms around Isis, "I don't want that to happen again! I don't want Bakura to die!"

Isis felt tears well up in her eyes as well. "Oh Marik…" she chokes out, her voice thick.

_**Bakura**_

"I don't want Bakura to die!" I hear Marik's voice cry out frantically, like he's scared that that's going to happen soon.

I have so many questions: "What kid? What happened when he was nine? Why is Marik so afraid that I'm going to die when I'm perfectly fine?" but I can't ask any of them. Frankly, I don't want to ask if it causes Marik so much pain. Right now, all I want to do is hug him and make sure he's all right, I want him to stop crying. I hate it when people cry, and I hate it even more if _he's_ crying. I don't want him to feel this pain, this pain that I don't even understand. I'm fine! Why is he talking like I'm not?

I come out of Isis' shadow and walk hesitantly towards Marik. No matter what my intentions are, it doesn't change the fact that I suck at comforting people - even Marik. I touch his shoulder with my hand, and he instantly turns to look at me. His eyes go wide and he hugs me, "Bakura!" he says, "I was so worried…" he doesn't say anymore, but that's okay. I hug him back.

"It's okay," I find myself saying in a steady voice, "I'm not going anywhere… now stop crying, I don't care how much you look like a girl, you're not one. Are you sure you know that?" Wow. My suckiness at comforting people amazes even me - that was probably the _worst_ thing I could have said to a crying person, but I'm not good with comforting - only with sarcasm, so that's what I use.

But… since it's Marik, that might have been the _best_ think I could have said. He looks up at me, tears glistening in his eyes and slightly on his cheeks, and smiles. "Thanks…" he says before he takes his arms away from me and wipes at his face. "I need to go and… clear my head," he walks out of my embrace and out the front door. Right before he closes the door behind him, he turns and says, "And I know I'm not a girl. But you're definitely a cat," and then he slams the door shut.

_**Marik**_

After I had remembered the nine-year-old incident… I just froze up. I felt cold, hard fear and panic grip at my chest, immobilizing me, filling my head with all kinds of images and doubts. Making me think that Bakura was down there right now, being tortured and killed by my dad, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't do anything because my dad would just hold me back, and he'd make me watch. I know he would, because he made me watch all of my friends be viciously murdered when I was older, and he made sure that mom never found out. He told me if I ever told her that he'd cause me more pain than a simple whip or knife ever could. What I don't think he understand though, is that watching my friends get hurt was _already_ worse than any physical pain. It's worse than any cut, bruise, scar, scrape, wound, or any other pain that he could have possible brought me. It was worse than the time I thought my mom was being hurt for my sake.

And when I thought that he might do that to Bakura… I just froze. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't. It was too horrible, too painful. It was like I was imagining _myself_ being killed - only worse than that even.

Bakura… dead… those two words don't mix. Not to me. I don't even want to think of what would happen if Bakura… died… He's the longest friend that I've had.

And that'll just make it worse when he leaves me.

Let's face it - we will have to depart from each other eventually. He's helping me collect the Items - that's it. After we're done with that, we'll go our separate ways again. But… I can't imagine that right now. I can't imagine him _not_ with me. If I do… it seems wrong. Right now, I feel as if we could be friends forever - always by each other's side. It'd be just like it always is. We'd argue, but we know it's all just in fun. We'd laugh at funny things, we'd joke around with stuff, it'd be just like that all the time. And any other way just doesn't feel right to me. Not at all.

So when I remembered that poor kid… and that Bakura's a vampire, and that if my dad found him… I just snapped. I started panicking. I couldn't move, I think I even stopped breathing at one point. Who knows, if Isis hadn't returned when she did I might have died from suffocation. Thoughts of Bakura… dead… just like at Pegasus' castle… they filled my head. Tormenting me. Reminding me that "you can't have any friends - you're a vampire hunter, not a friend maker. Your life is a lonely existence, but it's necessary for the world to be safer." Safer? Yeah right. How is murdering little children making the world safer? We could have helped that little kid. We could have helped him control his blood lust. We could have let him see his family, one last time… but no. My dad wouldn't listen. He thinks all vampires are evil and he won't ever think otherwise. And I know, that if my dad _ever_ finds Bakura… It won't end well. It won't end well at all.

I don't even want to think about it.

_**Narrator**_

Bakura stared at the front door where Marik just left. He slowly turned around to meet Isis. She had one hand up to her mouth, the other arm cradled around her body. "He shouldn't have looked at the basement," she said quietly, "He knows he can't stand that basement. Why did he even go near it?" She seemed to be asking herself these questions more than Bakura, so he interrupted, "What did he mean when he said 'that poor kid'?"

Isis looked up at him, tears still flowing from her eyes. She took a deep breath, deciding that Bakura had a right to know what was going on. "When Marik was nine, he was allowed to leave the pyramid in Egypt where he had done vampire training for eight years straight - just like all of us had to. Father sent him out to go hunt his first vampire, since he had heard there was one in this area, but instead of hunting him… he made a friend.

"He found another nine-year-old boy, just like him, sitting in the woods. Only, he was a vampire. He was scared, and alone, and so, so confused. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know what he was. All he knew of was this new thirst, and with this thirst fear. He was afraid. He knew that he couldn't see is family, or else he might kill them as he had already done to a poor girl just walking home from work.

"Marik tried to help him, he really did. He told mom about the vampire and asked what he should do. Mother told him to make sure that dad never found out and that they'd think of something, but… he found out somehow.

"He cut that poor kid up, weakening him so that he wouldn't put up a fight and escape. He brought him to this very house, into that damn basement, and… killed him…

"Marik was devastated. That was his first friend. Can you imagine, watching your friend get murdered like that? By your own _father_ none the less? Despite all of you pleas and begging? It hurt him, it hurt him so much.

"He didn't have much luck with other vampires either… every friend he made and tried to help, dad killed. And when he couldn't get through to the vampires, they cut him badly. Marik almost died so many times… but he was strong. And he managed to wield a sword despite his pain and not wanting to kill vampires.

"That's his past with vampires: either he made friends with them and watched them die, or they tried to kill him and he had to make them die himself. A couple almost succeeded in killing him, not to mention that brain-washing incident… That's why I don't trust vampires. They have caused Marik nothing but pain, and yet he still tries to help them." This is the only part in which she paused in her story telling, and only because the tears were building up in her throat. Bakura just stared at her, shocked by this knew knowledge he has acquired. "I just…" Isis tried speaking again, "I just don't understand why he wants to help them so badly!" she buried her face into her hands and started sobbing. Bakura stared into space, barely hearing her loud cries.

_Marik…_ he thought, _Marik… you've had to deal with so much… How did you get through it all?_ Bakura sat down on the couch, frozen with shock. _… He watched his first friend… die… no wonder he was so worried when he couldn't find me, he was afraid I'd gotten killed too…_

_Like hell if I'm letting that happen._

_As long as I have any say in the matter, neither of us are dying. I will never put Marik through that ever again. As long as I'm around, none of Marik's friends are going to get hurt._

_Hell no. _

…

After a while, Isis and Bakura were sitting on the couch drinking tea, waiting for Marik to come back. They weren't watching TV, it just didn't feel right.

"… Well," Bakura spoke into the silence, "Now I know why Marik left home…"

Isis turned to him, her face still stained with tears, "He didn't leave just because of that."

Bakura cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"Isis stared into space, "There were a lot of… other factors as well."

"Like what?"

Isis stared into her tea. "If he didn't tell you," she said, "then I'm not going to either."

Bakura looked at the ground. So there's more to his story? Before he had time to figure any of it out though, the door opened. Two heads turned simultaneously towards the door, but it wasn't Marik.

It was Rishid.

"Rishid!" Isis cried as she ran to her brother and hugged him, "I didn't eve realize the time!" Rishid hugged her back, knowing now was not a good time for words. He looked up at Bakura, and he just stared back. Rishid was bald, completely bald. But it looked good on him somehow. His skin looked perfectly smooth, but it was a different shade than his brother or sister, reminding Bakura that Rishid was adopted. He had broad shoulders, and looked very strong - stronger than Marik anyway. He wore jeans a shirt that said, "Bald is Beautiful" in blue, English letters across his chest.

When Isis was done hugging him, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He looked around, then straight at Bakura. "Where is Marik?" he asked. His voice was deep, and it was almost in a monotone so that Bakura couldn't tell what his emotions were.

"He went out for a walk," Isis answered for Bakura, "He was… looking at the basement…" tears welled up in her eyes again as she remembered how sad Marik had looked.

Rishid's eyes turned softer, and he patted his sister's shoulder comfortingly. Then he turned to Bakura again. "I am guessing you're the famous vampire that Isis has told me so much about."

Bakura nodded. "Yes." He didn't feel much like talking after he found out what happened to Marik so many times.

Rishid stared at Bakura for a little longer and then turned to Isis again. "Isis," he said in that deep voice of his, "Do you think Marik would want you to be sad?"

She quickly wiped the new tears that were building, "No… no, of course. You're right," new tears formed, "But you should have seen his face Rishid!"

Rishid dropped the suitcase he had been carrying, gripped Isis by both of her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "I understand your concern Isis, but Marik is strong, he will get over his pain. But if he sees you crying as well he'll feel worse, so please. Just forget about it. Let us talk of something else, something more… cheery…" he turned to the vampire, "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Ishtar Rishid. Marik's oldest brother, though I am adopted. Your name is?"

"Bakura," the white-haired boy said, "my name's Bakura."

Rishid nodded. "It is nice to meet you Bakura." He turned back to his sister and wiped the rest of her tears away. He offered her a small smile, to which she returned.

"… Why are you wearing that shirt?" Isis asked, pointing to the blue lettering.

Rishid smiling, "I knew it would make Marik laugh."

Isis giggled. "Come on, I'll make you some tea." She walked into the kitchen and Rishid sat down on the couch next to Bakura. He stared into his eyes, and then he smiled, "You'll take care of Marik… Won't you?" the words were harmless enough, but they carried a silent threat in them that Bakura knew would be carried out if anything ever happened to Marik.

He nodded, "Of course."

"Good," Rishid commented. He hesitated before saying, "I hope Isis hasn't given you too rough a time?"

Bakura smirked, "Oh no, she just hates me and probably wishes that she could kill me slowly and painfully."

Rishid laughed, "Yes, you're probably right… I apologize if she did anything… too bad."

Bakura snickered, "It's fine, though she doesn't approve of me."

Rishid smiled, but his face was serious. "Do you like Marik?" His voice was serious, having a clear tone that said, "I need to know before anything else."

Bakura was about to speak, but found his mouth suddenly go dry. He felt like just nodding, but something about the way Rishid carried himself made him think he should speak out loud. "Yes," he managed to say in a steady voice.

Rishid smiled, with just a little happiness in his face. It was hard to tell since it looked so serious. "That's good. Does he know yet?" Bakura shook his head. Rishid chuckled. "He probably won't figure it out for a while… are you prepared to deal with that?"

Bakura smiled, "I was ready when I decided how I feel."

Rishid stared into his eyes again. His eyes were brown, and they held a fierceness in them that made you want to look away, but also froze you so you had to look into them. "Are you prepared," he began, "to deal with rejection?"

Bakura felt his stomach knot. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, "Honestly? I'm not planning on taking no for an answer."

Rishid's face broke out into a smile and he captured Bakura in a headlock - completely and utterly surprising him by the way - and started messing up his hair, "That's what I wanted to hear! Teach my brother how to love okay? You may not have my sister's approval, but you have mine. Can I just call you Bakura?"

Bakura took his head out of the headlock with a huge grin on his face. It had been so easy to win the brother's approval. "Sure. Marik already does."

Rishid smiled and was about to say something else when Isis walked into the room with the tea. "Here you go Rishid!" she said happily as she handed him the tea. Just as he took it and thanked her, the front door opened and Marik walked in. "Sorry about that…" he began to say, "I just -" his voice cut off as he saw his brother. A smile broke across his face. "Rishid!" he ran forward and hugged his brother, almost spilling the tea, "I can't believe you're here! When did you get here?"

Rishid laughed, "Just a few minutes ago Marik. I missed you too."

Marik stood up and smiled at his brother, then he took the seat next to Bakura's, which was the only seat available. "Bakura," he said, "This is my brother Rishid. Rishid, this is Bakura, he's been helping me collect the Millennium Items."

Rishid smiled, an amused look on his face. "I know."

Marik blinked, "You know already?"

"We just introduced ourselves, plus Isis told me what you were up to."

Marik seemed confused. "How did she know what I was doing?" he looked at Isis who had a guilty look on her face. Bakura was just smirking, thinking that Isis was finally going to get busted.

Now Rishid was the one who was confused. "Through the Millennium Necklace," he took one look at Isis' face and said, "Didn't she tell you that she had it?"

Marik narrowed his eyes dangerously at his sister, "No," he said curtly, "No. She didn't."

She smiled sheepishly, "Ah… Yes, that was the reason I called you out here in the first place…"

Marik's eye started to twitch, "Why didn't you tell me that before?" he demanded to know.

Isis glared back at her brother, "Because if I gave it to you you'd have left right away!"

Marik face-palmed himself, "Why do you think I'd do that? I want to spend time with my sister! I wouldn't just leave right away!"

"It's true Isis. San," Bakura interrupted the sibling's feud, "he wouldn't _shut up_ about you."

Isis turned to Bakura and blinked, "… Really?" she asked hopefully.

Marik blushed pink, and he was about to say something but Bakura interrupted him, "Oh yeah!" he said, "Every other word out of his mouth was, "Onee-chan, Onee-chan!""

Isis smiled, "You still call me Onee-chan?" Bakura noticed Rishid trying to hide a smile too as Marik blushed more, "Well… I mean… You'll always be my big sister…"

Isis bent down and hugged him, "I love you too Marik!"

Marik hugged her back, but whispered in her ear, "Isis… you're embarrassing me…"

She stood up in a huff, "Oh! So it's perfectly fine for you to hug Rishid, but not okay to hug me? Fine! I see how it is." She walked over to a chair and sat down with an adorable-looking pout on her lips.

Marik sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "That's not what I meant… Hey!" the last part was addressed to Bakura, who had stood up, grabbed Marik by his hands and was pulling him out of his chair, "What are you doing?"

"Hug your sister," he whispered in his ear.

"What?" Marik whispered back, "Why?"

"Do it or I'll kiss you."

Marik stared at him horrified, his face going noticeably brighter, "What? You wouldn't dare! Not in front of…" he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Try me," Bakura dared. Marik suppressed a shudder and walked towards Isis, enveloping her in a hug. "C'mon Isis," he said in a believable voice, "You know I love you!"

Isis stopped pouting and hugged her brother too, "Thank you Marik! Now say it again."

"… No…"

Bakura cleared his throat and Marik tensed up. "I mean… I love you… Onee-chan…"

Tears of joy came to Isis' eyes. "I'm so happy to hear you say that!" This was every overprotective, older sister's dream come true!

Bakura tried desperately not to burst out laughing, and one look at Rishid told him that he had heard Bakura's threat. "Hey Isis," Bakura said, "Do I have your approval yet?"

Isis glared at him coldly, "Not even close vampire-boy."

Marik stood up straight and stared at his sister, "Approval? Approval for what?"

Bakura slapped a hand on the back, "Why, to be your best friend of course! Rishid already gave me his approval!"

Marik blinked and cocked his head to the side, "… _Best_ friends?"

Bakura froze, not realizing that he had said _best_, "Um… yeah!" he said believably.

Marik stared into space. He'd never had a best friend before… He could feel tears build up in his throat again, but he fought them down and smiled instead, "Okay!" he reached out and shook Bakura's hand, "Best friends!" then he grinned mischievously and hugged Bakura. "I love you 'Kura!" he said jokingly.

Bakura froze at those words. _I love you…_ How the hell could Marik say them so easily? He felt his face start to heat up as he wrapped his arms around Marik too, "I-I…I" he stuttered, "… The same…" Rishid and Isis suppressed giggles, and Bakura gave them a chilling glare that said, "_Shut up!_"

* * *

"It was so nice seeing you again Marik!" Isis said as she hugged him as he was about to leave one last time. Marik hugged her back with a smile, "It was nice seeing you too Isis!" He had a shiny, golden necklace in his hands as he hugged her.

"I have one more thing to give you," she said as she dug into her pockets and pulled out a first-class plane ticket. She smiled, "Something told me you might need this."

Marik took the plane ticket, "… Yeah…" he still didn't like the idea of going on a plane, "Thanks…" he blinked at the ticket, confused, "Wait, where's the other one?"

"Other one?" she said with mock confusion, "Oh! You mean for the vampire! Oh darn, I must've left it in Egypt…"

Marik rolled his eyes, just as another first-class ticket was shoved in his face by Rishid. "Luckily, I didn't forget," he said with an amused look at Isis, who was glaring at Bakura yet again.

"Will you ever like me?" he asked shook her head, "Nope." It was at this time that she realized that Bakura never proved that Marik was in fact a 'Blood Pack.' _Ah well, too late now I suppose…_ she thought, just as Marik said, "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

"I got a stupid paper cut on the plane ticket!" Marik said, disbelief all over his voice as he looked at his finger that had a drop of blood on it.

The smell hit Bakura instantly, but he was still aware enough to notice Rishid and Isis both tense up. Huh, and he thought that the brother trusted him… He took Marik's finger and licked the blood off, enjoying the blast of taste and pleasure he got from it. He smiled as he watched it heal up. "There, all better. I feel like a kindergartner teacher."

Marik smirked, "You're more like a first aid kit," his eyes widened, "Hey! That's what you are! You're a First Aid Kit!"

Bakura blinked and then burst out laughing. "You mean, like you're my Blood Pack?"

Marik nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

"I'm sorry," Rishid interrupted, "First Aid Kits, Blood Packs? What are you two talking about?"

"Isis can explain," Bakura said grinning at her.

Isis glared at him, and then smirked, "Oh, but Bakura does _so_ much of a better job than I…"

Marik stared at Isis, "Wait, you know about Blood Packs?"

Isis nodded, then her eyes widened, "Wait, _you_ know about Blood Packs?" she said disbelievingly. She was surprised Bakura told him, especially the part where it says how they're decided…

Marik nodded, "Yup! That means that I can be healed instantly!"

Isis blinked, then she looked at Bakura, who was giving her a look that said, "_He doesn't know all of it_." Isis looked back at Marik and smiled, "Right! Isn't that cool?"

Marik nodded, "Yeah! It really is."

"One more thing before you go Marik," Rishid said as he produced two cell phones from his pocket - one navy blue and the other dark purple. "These are for you - for emergencies. I'm guessing you don't have cell phones?"

"I have one, but it's pretty old," Bakura said as he grabbed the blue one, "Thanks."

"Thanks Rishid!" Marik said as he grabbed the purple one, "I'm guessing you're on speed dial?"

Rishid nodded. "Yup. Isis is number two and I'm number three - for both of the phones. Number one is the emergency line obviously. I've added yours into each others as well - that's number four."

Marik smiled, "Thanks for the great gift Ri! But we better get going -"

"Oh!" Isis interrupted. Bakura was starting to get the impression that Isis was just stalling them so that they wouldn't leave. "I forgot to tell you, we changed our names. My knew name is Ishizu Itane, and Rishid's is Odion Kalabara."

Marik smiled, "Okay… You changed your names so that dad wouldn't find you, right?"

'Ishizu' nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Marik laughed. "Okay, well, see you later, _Ishizu_ and_ Odion_, it was fun seeing you again!"

"You better call often!" Isis said before the door closed.

Marik walked off, shaking his head. "I love my sister," he said, "but she's just so darn protective of me!"

Bakura chuckled, realizing that he was sort of protective of him too… "It's just how she it, get used to it."

Marik sighed, "I know…" he grinned cheekily at Bakura, "So, _best friend_, what do you want to do now? We've got a few hours till the sun rises, and these plane tickets are good for next week so…"

Bakura smirked, "Well, you know what _I'd_ like to do?"

"We're not going to a bar," Marik said stonily.

Bakura laughed, "All right, fine. Let's go… to laser tag."

"Laser tag?""I've never played laser tag…" Bakura admitted.

Marik smiled, "Oh! In that case, let's go! I'll teach you - it's not that hard."

Bakura smiled. "Great. Lead the way," Bakura said as he gestured in front of him. Then, getting a moment of randomness, he grabbed Marik's hand. Marik turned to him with a confused look on his face, accented by a light blush, "What are you doing?"

Bakura shrugged, a smirk still on his face, "I don't want to get _lost_," he said batting his eyelashes playfully.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Let go of my hand."

"Or what?"

"Just do it."

"Oh, come on, I actually threatened you to get you to hug your sister."

Marik jutted his bottom lip out into a half-pout. "But that threat won't work on you… let go of my hand or I'll call you Fluffy all the time."

Bakura dropped Marik's hand like it was fire.

* * *

Ah, the feel of a chapter being posted… HOW I'VE MISSED IT SO! TT_TT I'm sorry for the long update, and I'm not gonna lie, if I didn't have spring break right now you wouldn't be even reading this right now… seriously… ^_^" hopefully the longness of this chapter made up for the lateness? XD

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried to balance the depressing stuff with fluff… er, half-fluff… Stuff that made me laugh okay! Get off my case! ^^" I almost cried while writing Marik's nine-year-old memory... TT_TT It's so sad! :'(

Check out my profile! I have a poll that I would like to get at least on vote on… oh! And Review please! XD When was the last time I asked that? 20 chapters ago? Lol. But seriously, I love any and all reviews XD Who doesn't? I also posted some Thiefshipping one-shots if you want to check 'em out… one's in Bakura's POV and the other's in Marik's (his is longer…) Ha, I've never promoted my stories before… ^_^"

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES!}~~~

**Bec**: Ha, I've written more insight to Marik's past in this chapter ^_^" I didn't plan that actually, it happened as I wrote it… And I tend to write first-person in present tense, it just makes more sense to me I guess…  
I like Isis, to me she seems like she'd do anything for Marik and I can just see her as an overprotective sister… And she's jealous that Marik likes Rishid more than her XD  
I don't think most people remembered the in-story timeline, that's why I wanted to remind ya'll, but it could've been a little treat too… Haha, I don't know…  
That's an interesting question… _would_ Ryou die if he took over his own body long enough? I never thought about it… at first I was thinking 'no' because the dangerous part is going through the actual change, but once you make it past that it's smooth sailing from there. But then I got to thinking… that would make an interesting development… so I'm gonna give you a strong 'maybe' on that ^^" Sorry I can't be more specific… (Sorry for short reply, I'm very tired right now…)


	28. Deciding Factor

**Okay! Hello everyone! I'm not dead (surprisingly) and here's the next chapter! But first, I would like to say something - I'm almost at a hundred reviews… **_**THANK YOU!**_** Sincerely, I've gotten so much positive comments for this story, and I would just like to thank you all for reading this, and I would especially like to thank those who reviewed. All your reviews motivate me to **_**write!**_** So if you think that reviews do not do anything, you are sadly mistaken.**

**So! Since I'm so close to 100 reviews, I would like to make a contest (since that's what most people do for this occasion). BUT! Since I believe that saying whoever is the hundredth reviewer gets something actually **_**discourages**_** reviews, instead I'm going to say that **_**anyone who reviews this chapter gets the following chapters dedicated to them**_**. For example, if "YamiFan2.0" reviews first, and "ILikeKittehs" reviews second, the next chapter (chapter 28) will be dedicated to "YamiFan2.0," and the chapter after that (chapter 29) will be dedicated to "ILikeKittehs" etc. etc. AND, whoever IS the hundredth reviewer gets… um… I don't know… what do you want? XD I honestly could not think of something for the hundredth reviewer… I could write a story of your choosing for you if you want ^_^" **

**Thank you all yet again, when I look back on the previous chapters, I actually cringe at some of the words and sentences I used… so I'm glad to see that I'm improving, and it's thanks to each and every one of you that I am doing so =) But enough of me thanking you… (you're probably bored stiff…)**

**READ THE CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! =) **

* * *

Chapter 27: Deciding Factor

_**Narrator**_

"Are you sure you're ready for this Marik?" Bakura asked as they walked the streets of Domino.

Marik took a deep breath. "No, but I'll have to do this sometime," he said, offering a weak smile.

Bakura took a little bottle out of his pocket, "I have sleeping pills if you want them."

"Maybe later…"

They walked on in silence for a while. The two Item-hunting males were on their way to the airport holding two traveling bags each filled with the necessary items for traveling. Their tickets had them landing in New York, and - according to a website that Bakura found called "Millennium Watch" - there was said to be a Millennium Item there. Isis had obviously known they were going there anyway, so he probably didn't even have to look it up, but he wondered… was there even an Item there? Isis saw them there obviously, but that didn't necessarily mean that an Item was there did it? These internet sources could hardly be called 'reliable'…What would happen when they found all of the Items anyway?

Bakura's body froze as he realized that as soon as they found the Millennium Items, that they had no other reason to hang out. He quickly had to thaw himself out and keep walking though, lest Marik realize something was wrong and ask him about it. But… once they did find all of the Items… and make their wish… their journey was over. They had no other reasons to see each other anymore, Marik would probably go back to his family (or not…) and Bakura would go back to his empty, lonely house… No more would he see the Egyptian's smile, no more would he hear the annoying and yet somehow beautiful voice drifting through his house, no longer would he be able to joke around and argue with the boy whom he had become attached to…

He glanced at Marik from the corner of his eye. He looked nervous - his bronze forehead sweating slightly, his pearl white teeth biting his pink, slightly chapped lips absently, his violet eyes glazed over with an anxious fog, his delicate, creamy fingers fidgeting against his suitcase handle.

He looked so cute when he was nervous.

Even though Bakura had just acknowledged it, he couldn't picture that one day Marik wouldn't be with him. He couldn't even remember how he had lived without the tan Egyptian annoying him, causing him grief, making him laugh and smile and making him feel things he hadn't felt in a very long time if not ever. He couldn't imagine that a day would come and he'd find that Marik wasn't there - he just couldn't. It just didn't seem logical to him, even though he knew it was going to happen.

Bakura tried to push these thoughts away, seeing as there was no point in dwelling on the inevitable… after all, what reason would Marik have to stay with him? Unless… they become more than just friends along the way… that would be the only way wouldn't it? Bakura looked at Marik again. Now he was looking at the ground, probably trying to rid himself of his fear or just stop thinking about it - just like Bakura was doing with his thoughts. He smirked, hiding his depressing thoughts from his face and said, "Relax Marik. The least that can happen is that the plane will crash and we all die horrible painful deaths - relax!"

Marik glared at the vampire next to him, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Why would I be enjoying this?"

"Because that's what you would do."

Bakura chuckled, "I suppose I might be enjoying it just a _little_."

"You'd think _best friends_ would be nicer to each wouldn't you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Stop bringing that up! I swear those words have no more meaning to me anymore." Marik had been bringing up the fact that they were now _best friends_ whenever they started to argue or even just to _start_ an argument or a mini-fight. It was beginning to piss Bakura off - royally.

"I'm just bringing up a point," Marik said with a grin, "besides, _you're _the one who said it."

Bakura's eye started to twitch, "That may be true, but _I_ don't bring it up every _five minutes_ like some first grader who's proud of a crappy drawing they drew," he smirked, "Why are you so _proud_ of that fact anyway?" He put his arm around Marik's shoulders and whispered in his ear: "Could it be that you know we're one step closer to becoming _more?_"

Marik blushed slightly and pushed Bakura off of him, "In your dreams."

_You have no idea…_

They walked on in silence for the rest of the time, leaving Marik to think many possible outcomes that could come from riding a plane… Let's see, you could make it to your destination without any hindrances, you could get minor turbulence, you could _major_ turbulence, or, oh yeah, you could crash and die. OH! And let's not forget crashing into water and _drowning_ to death! Yup, _totally_ worth the risk! Marik kept thinking these types of thoughts until eventually they reached the airport. When he first saw the airport, he was filled with dread, memories of all the times his father had forced him onto those unnatural flying birds flashed through his mind. He was filled with anger and hate, and he could feel something welling up inside him, building, as if feeding off of his anger and hate… He pushed that back and tried to calm himself down. He was not with his father right now. He was with Bakura, and Bakura was _not_ his father. Definitely not.

However, no matter how much Marik tried to calm himself down, he just kept feeling cold, hard, plain _fear_ grip his heart and squeeze every last bit of warmth out of it. He hated planes. He hated them and feared them. Every time he stepped foot onto the metal death trap, or even _saw_ one for that matter, he felt frozen. He didn't want to move, he didn't think he _could_ move. He just felt like he was going to die, even though he's rode by plane many times (none by choice) and obviously hadn't died, he jut couldn't help but feel that he was going to die. And he didn't want to die, not yet.

And, as Marik was thinking all of this, Bakura was thinking about how he had acquired the current attire he was wearing right now:

…

"_Hey Bakura!" Marik announced as he walked into the house, slamming the door behind him, "Guess what I've got!"_

_Bakura raised an eyebrow, "An annoying disposition?"_

_Marik stuck his tongue out at him, "No! I got you a change in wardrobe!" Marik said as he took a black item of clothing and presented it with a smirk. "Try it on!"_

_Bakura stood up from his desk where he had been writing and took the thick, smooth cloth from his friend. He unfolded it all the way and stared indifferently at it. He turned to look at the smirking Egyptian. "…Where the heck did you even find this?"_

_Marik smiled, "Special ordered."_

_Bakura stared at the cloth again. It was a long, black cloak with a giant hood - guaranteed to cover all of his face - that went down past his feet. It was very thick so that not an ounce of sunlight could get in or so that it could not get torn, and it was obvious that Marik actually expected him to wear this thing. He looked at Marik again. "I can't wear this. I'll look suspicious."_

"_More suspicious than you would if you were wearing a trench coat?"_

"_Yes."_

_Marik grinned, "Well, fine then. But good luck finding your trench coat."_

_Bakura narrowed his eyes at him, "What did you do with it?"_

"_Moi? I didn't do anything!" Marik said innocently, "your coat was just accidentally given away to someone who needed it more…"_

_Bakura groaned and put his palm to his forehead, "You're just trying to humiliate me, aren't you?"_

_Marik grinned cheekily, "Why, whatever gave you that idea, best friend?" _

_Bakura tilted his head back and groaned._

"_Just consider it payback for making me wear a dress."_

…

Bakura's eye started to twitch. Damn you Marik. Bakura looked at the cloak he was wearing at the moment (noticing the odd stares he kept receiving), and wondered, what had possessed Marik to do this? Was it really payback for the dress? Or did he make it up right then and there? _Maybe he just doesn't want me to burn… or die…_

Bakura looked at Marik again, who was still dreading the plane ride. Ever since the vamp had learned about Marik's first friend… he felt pity, something he rarely felt. A _nine-year-old child_ shouldn't have to go through so much, never… Bakura focused his attention back on walking to their plane, but he just couldn't get the picture of a young Marik crying out of his head…

That picture tore him up inside.

He hated crying, absolutely hated it. If you were crying, then that means something terrible has happened. And when kids cry… that's even sadder, because children are innocent - they don't' do anything wrong. They don't deserve any ill treatment or hardships like adults do… no, innocent children ages zero through twelve don't deserve any of that sort of thing… and if they are aware of it and cry because of it, then that's just sad… _That's_ the only thing that's truly sad. And Marik crying or unhappy? That's worse than death (in his opinion).

Bakura sighed. He admitted, he had a soft spot for children. But that was because they were so _innocent_. Not like adults; adults make their own choices and choose to do bad by their own free will. When you're a child, you barely have any choices, and you're more easily succumb to peer pressure. That was why Bakura never killed children, or was mean to them - because they didn't _do_ anything. Teenagers on the other hand… well… they're kind of just like 'mini-adults' really, so that was fine.

During all these thoughts, the duo had been walking deeper into the center of the airport, and as they walked further and further, Marik's feet kept getting heavier and heavier, and they had to walk along very slowly, which was kind of pissing Bakura off because he did not like doing things slowly. He felt his eye start to twitch again, but he had to control himself or else Marik might not get on the plane at all. Why did he fear planes so much anyways? They were perfectly safe, not much different than riding a boat actually. A boat in the air…

As Bakura pictured a flying boat in his mind, Marik's heart felt like it was beating a hundred times per second. His ears started ringing and when he saw the actual plane his vision started to blur. "I can't do this!" he cried out suddenly, looking down and putting his arms behind his head. "I'd rather _walk_ or _swim_ to New York than take one of those death traps!"

Bakura blinked at his friend, and couldn't help but notice that people were starting to stare. "Marik, calm down."

"Easy for you to say! Mr. Nothing Can Kill Me 'Cause I'm a Bloody -"

"_Marik_," Bakura interrupted forcefully so that he wouldn't finish that sentence. People were blatantly staring at them now…

"Don't _'Marik'_ me!" Marik yelled, "If we were meant to fly we'd be birds!"

"Marik -"

"Who came up with flying anyway? I'd like to tear their eyes out and -"

"Marik, people are starting to stare."

"Do you think I care?" Marik exploded, "Let them stare! Just don't let me get on that flying contraption of _death!_"

"Marik!" Bakura said, grabbing him by his upper arms, "Re. Lax. Look at me." Marik didn't tear his gaze from the floor. "_Look at me_," Bakura said powerfully, tightening his vice-like grip on Marik's arms. Marik grimaced and looked at the pale boy reluctantly. "Everything is going to be _fine_. Okay?" he said slowly and clearly.

Marik let out a noise of disbelief, and Bakura took one hand away and put his hood down. The expression on his face was a mix of determination, anger, and concern, though Marik had to look hard for the concern. Thank goodness that there wasn't any windows or unnecessary sky-lights nearby. "The plane is not going to crash, okay Marik?"

"How can you possibly know that?" Marik asked venomously, now angry that Bakura was treating him like a child.

"Because if that plane even _thinks_ about crashing, I'll tear it apart piece by piece and rip them to shreds."

The corners of Marik's mouth started to twitch upwards, "Planes can't think."

"Well, that's it's problem then isn't it?"

Marik's smile brightened slightly, and then started to disappear, "But…" his gaze went to the side of Bakura's head so he wouldn't make eye contact. "… I don't want to die…" he whispered.

Bakura's grip tightened once more, "Who said we're going to die? If, mind you I said _if_, the plane _does_, by some off chance, crash, then I'll protect us. I'll make sure that neither of us die."

Marik raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

Bakura smirked. "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, before Marik smiled and said, "Despite everything you put me through, yes."

Bakura smiled and released Marik. "Besides," he continued, "A plane is just like a boat really. A boat on air," he smirked, "so what 'floats my boat' is air - not water."

Marik laughed, "Wow. You still don't like that phrase do you?"

"It's not my favorite, no."

Marik sighed and closed his eyes, opening only one in the next second to look at Bakura. "… You promise you'll protect us?"

"Of course, I'm a man of my word."

Marik laughed and pushed Bakura's hood back on his head. "You look better with the hood on."

Bakura stuck his tongue out playfully at his comrade.

* * *

After a few hours, Marik and Bakura were boarding the plane. Their flight would take about sixteen and a half to seventeen hours, so they both figured they'd just sleep through most of the trip. They _had_ been staying up late a lot lately, and Marik admitted that he was kind of looking forward to much needed sleep. Not that he'd be able to sleep without the aid of some sleeping pills, but… sleep is sleep.

Their bags were being loaded onto the plane as they took their seats, and they had to admit that the plane did look pretty nice. The floor was carpeted with dark blue carpet, the seats were royal blue with regal red crowns inside, and the walls were all white, offsetting the blue and red. There were also red blinds to cover the windows in case you didn't want sunlight. Which Marik pulled down right away, even though Bakura was wearing leather gloves and the cloak went well past his hands, you couldn't be too careful right?

As they sat in their seats and waited for the plane to take off, Marik looked around the place anxiously. It didn't matter how nice the plane looked, the fact was that this thing was going to be in the air soon, and then from there it would be quite easy to just fall. He knew Bakura had promised to protect them if anything happened but… what if he couldn't do anything? What if they were crashing during the daylight? It wouldn't matter if Bakura had his cloak because the wind would pull it back and reveal his skin, and he'd burn. And there was no way that Bakura could protect even himself while he was burning. Marik shuddered at the thought. Why must he continue to think these types of thoughts? Why couldn't he just think about books, or movies, or something _normal_ like a _normal_ person. He sighed mentally. Like he could be normal while he was sitting next to a _vampire_.

Meanwhile, Bakura found himself feeling… strangely tired for some odd reason. He was a vampire! He shouldn't feel tired, yet his eyelids kept slipping and he found himself having to snap his eyes open every minute or so. These chairs were just so _comfy_. He had always heard (or read) that airplanes were horribly uncomfortable for sleep… Why _was_ he tired anyway? He shook himself awake and looked at Marik again. He jumped a bit when he saw Marik's face though; he looked about ready to have another meltdown. "You okay?" Bakura asked.

Marik smiled weakly, "Never better…"

Bakura scoffed, "And you were doing so well on Santa's sleigh…"

Marik chuckled, "That's because _you_ were the one driving. I have absolutely no idea who's driving this thing."

"If you want I could go check."

"I'm pretty sure they don't let passengers in the pilot's room."

Bakura smiled mischievously. "Who says they have to know?" Bakura said before he stood up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom… be back in a bit." He walked down the narrow isle of the plane to the lavatories, closed the door behind him and locked it, leaving Marik to raise a brow at his friend's antics. A few seconds late, he swore he heard someone saying something in his ear. He turned, and barely recognized the vampire in the shadows of his chair. "Bakura?" Marik whispered, surprised. He hadn't seen this power in action yet. It looked pretty cool. "What are you doing?"

"Going to see the pilot and having some fun, what's it look like I'm doing?"

Marik smiled, realizing he probably looked like a madman talking to his chair like this. "Don't get caught."

"How can I?" were the last words spoken before the shadow moved along the plane to the pilot's room. Marik chuckled, happy that Bakura was willing to deal with his fear. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet, convincing himself that he was anywhere else than on a plane…

In about two minutes he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see the exact replica of what people think death looks like grinning victoriously at him. But that was all you could see through the dark hood, the mouth - the eyes were completely hidden, except for a sparkle, but even that looked scary. "Guess what?" the spirit said, "The person driving the plane is some guy named Ryuzaki." The cloaked figure sat down next to the Egyptian man. "He was talking into his intercom with some guy named "Insector Haga" and that guy was calling him "Dinosaur Ryuzaki." Can you believe that? Talk about ridiculous nicknames."

Marik laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Speaking of dead, you look like Death."

"It's because of this damn cloak you picked out for me. _Why_ did you have to get it again?"

Marik smiled, "That trench coat was getting old."

"I liked that trench coat," Bakura insisted stubbornly.

Marik shrugged, "Too bad." Suddenly, a loud wail came on over the plane's intercoms, causing everyone to cringe from the sound and cover their ears . "Attention passengers," a male voice surrounded them, "we are about to take off, if you would all take your seats and put your seat belt on, that would be great. Thank you!" The announcement ended with another squeaky wail, and everyone was a little disgruntled and annoyed at the sound system.

Marik and Bakura raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Worst," Marik said.

"Announcer," Bakura continued.

"Ever!" they finished in unison before putting their seat belts on. It took Marik the time it takes to put your seat belt in for him to realize that the plain was going to take off. Into the air. Miles upon miles up in the air. Where it could easily fall. And crash. And get decimated. And where he could easily fall. And crash. And die.

He found himself having to take deep breaths. Why the hell was he the one closest to the window? That was not smart planning on his part… Obviously Bakura noticed Marik's discomfort, but did not know what to do. It didn't seem like anything was going to get him to be unafraid of heights. "Do you want the sleeping pills now?"

Marik shook his head. He knew he needed to conquer his fear, he just wasn't sure how yet… but he knew that sleeping through the problem was not going to solve it, so he was going to try not to take the pills this time.

Bakura sighed. "Just pretend you're on Santa's sleigh again Marik."

"Easier said than done…"

"Come on, just close your eyes and pretend you're on Santa's sleigh."

"I can't!" Marik said, turning to face Bakura, "I can't just pretend I'm -" Marik's sentence was cut short as he felt the plane jolt forward. He took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes. But he couldn't imagine he was on a magical sleigh pulled by eight flying reindeer - that was just impossible at this point, especially with all the noise going around… Oh gosh, are they going up? They are…

Bakura bit his lip. He didn't like seeing Marik like this - he was used to over-confident quirky, kiddish-ness, not depressing, fearful, adultness. "Go to your happy place Marik," Bakura said, remembering something he read in a book about a character doing just that same thing when he wanted to accomplish something.

"I don't _have_ one of those."

"… Well… What are things you like?"

"I don't know!" Marik said, his voice getting more frantic as he felt the plane continue to ascend into the air.

"Oh come now! Let's see…" he smirked, "Do you like alcohol?"

Marik opened his eyes purely just to glare at his companion, "What do you think?"

Bakura chuckled, "Okay… What about candy? Halloween?"

"I guess… What? I'm supposed to imagine myself in a licorice forest with candy raining from the sky with a chocolate river running past?"

"… Actually, that sounds pretty fun."

"Bakura!"

"All right, all right! Think of happy things, like um… You're on your own with that one."

_Happy things…_ Marik thought, not trusting his voice to come out right, _Happy things… Like… Dolphin riding! Yeah! That was fun! Or uh… Um… Watching the stars! With Bakura! Yeah, okay… Or uh… _For some reason, Marik's idle mind brought up Christmas. But now when he was riding the sleigh with Bakura, it was after that… When they got home… When they were giving each other presents… Yes, for some odd, inexplicable, unexplainable reason, his mind remembered… while he was trying to think of his happy place… his mind remembered when Bakura… kissed him…

His eyes shot open and he felt heat start rushing to his face, and it didn't help when Bakura asked, "What's wrong now?" worriedly.

"Gah…" Marik said, obviously flustered, "N-nothing…!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "It was obviously _something_ for how flustered you are… What were you thinking about anyway?"

Heat shot to Marik's face and he turned his head away from his… friend… "Oh just… Um… Summer…" Marik lied.

Bakura sighed, "You're a horrible liar when you're like this Marik." Now Bakura was even more curios as to what he could have been thinking. What would cause him to blush like that? "Come on," Bakura tried again, "don't _best friends_ tell each other everything?"

"I have never heard that statement," Marik argued.

Bakura was starting to get impatient, but he also realized that this was distracting Marik from the plane ride, so he needed to keep this up as long as possible… "Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

More red appeared on the already tomato-red Egyptian's face, "I don't even want to think about it…"

Bakura scrunched his eyebrows together, he really couldn't figure out what memory could possibly cause Marik to act like this… What could he have thought of? "Come on*… it can't be _that_ bad!"

"It was."

Bakura was starting to get frustrated at Marik - why wouldn't he just tell him? "… Please?" he asked, hoping that his unwonted use of the word 'please' would make Marik tell him." Marik just shook his head in response. Bakura groaned and leaned back in his chair: "I give up!" he exclaimed. Although, if he had known what Marik had been thinking about he would probably have tormented him for hours on end and never let him forget it and would have felt overwhelmingly happy for the rest of the day - or maybe for the rest of the _week_. But as it was, Bakura did _not_ know what had mysteriously wound up in Marik's so-called 'happy place' and so would not do or be any of those things. "Hey Marik," Bakura said, "Do me a favor? Open the blind."

Marik looked at him quizzically, "What for?"

"Just do it."

Marik shrugged, "Your skin." He opened the window and his gaze was trapped on the window. He could feel the red that had been pooling in his face disappear almost completely. They were so high up! Oh my gosh, how could he have not noticed? Everything looked so small… and so far away… Was that a cloud? That was cloud… oh god, they were in the _clouds? _That impaired the pilot's vision! He could so easily fall from up here… And as Marik kept staring out the window, he could imagine falling from the plane and hitting the ground… like in all those falling dreams you have where you wake up right before you hit the ground… Only this time he _hits the ground. _

His whole body jerked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the death-like figure sitting next to him again. "Just imagine that you're a star Marik," he said calmly, "Looking down on the world… or whatever it is stars do since I obviously have no idea."

Marik managed to smile, "You got that right." The tan boy gradually looked out the window again. His vision swam from the height, but he tried to do what Bakura said… Pretend to be a star… pretend to be a star… yeah, this wasn't working… Marik was about to tell Bakura this, when the vampire mumbled, "You're certainly as pretty as a star…"

Marik blinked once, and then scarlet reunited with his face again, "What did you say?"

Bakura smirked, "What do you think I said?"

Marik stared at his friend for a few seconds before slowly turning his head back to the window again. Suddenly, imagining he was a star wasn't so hard anymore…

* * *

After a while, Bakura was sound asleep in his seat, and Marik was still looking out the window. He had tossed around the idea of being a star in his head, and now… he wasn't so scared of heights anymore… I mean, there wasn't _really_ anything to be afraid of, Bakura was right - plane's are pretty safe, and it actually _did_ kind of feel like riding a boat… The rocking motion and the plane engine's endless drone was even starting to put him to sleep somehow… He smiled, _I suppose I should thank Bakura…_ He looked at said vampire out of the corner of his eyes. He looked really… cute… when he was sleeping. So peaceful… So unlike when he's awake… Marik smiled, "Thanks 'Kura." He sighed, closed the blind and decided to give into the temptation and get some sleep of his own.

However, as soon as he feel asleep, the person next to him woke up. He looked at the sleeping form before him for who-knows-how-long, but it was at least a few minutes if not more. He smiled sadly at the body and ran a hand through his hair - taking the hood off in the process. He sighed and blew out his lips, and stared at the boy a little longer. Just as he was about to shake him awake, he heard soft snoring. _Crap_, he thought. He didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping already… What if he was having a good dream? But he needed to talk to him… it was important. He shook him gently by the shoulder, hoping that would do the trick, but when it didn't he shook him a little harder. The Egyptian's eyes fluttered open, but they remained closed in the end. Gosh, who knew Marik was such a heavy sleeper? Although he probably hadn't been getting much sleep what with excitement and research and all… The white-haired boy shook him again, and this time his eyes opened all the way. "What do you want Bakura?"

The white-haired boy smiled sheepishly. _I'm not Bakura…_ he thought. "Marik-san…" Ryou said quietly, "Hi… how have… things been going?"

* * *

_**Ryou**_

He blinked at me confusedly a few times before replying awkwardly, "Um… Pretty good…" I could tell he wanted to ask me the same, but… well… It kind of went without saying how things have been going for me. I leaned back in the chair and idly played with my fingers. "Um…" I start hesitantly - I can tell this is probably very awkward for him… It's kind of awkward for me as well… "Where are we going?" I finally asked since I have no idea.

"Uh… New York…"

I straighten up. "Really?" I've always wanted to go to New York… but it's not really _me_ going, is it? "How… exciting…"

Marik nodded slowly, "We think there might be a Millennium Item there."

I sighed. Millennium Items. The bane of my existence… I wish I never got tangled up in this whole mess. "How many do you have now?"

"Five. Out of seven."

I offered a weak smile, "Well, that's good then."

Awkward silence passed before Marik said, "Thanks… For uh…"

"Your welcome," I interrupt. I don't really want to hear it…

Marik scratched the back of his head, "Bakura's been pretty good, in case you're wondering…"

I look at him - I _had_ been wondering that… "Could you explain more please?"

"Well, uh… He hasn't killed anyone."

I sighed, "That's good," I smiled at him, "I think that's mainly because of you though."

He scrunched his eyebrows together - confused, "Because of me?"

I sighed. Riiight, he didn't know how Bakura felt… silly me. I smiled knowingly, "Ah, never mind." Sigh… Why? Why do I feel the need to play matchmaker? Not that these two need me but still… Why do I feel that way?

You know, I always knew that if I was in any book that I'd be a side character. I always knew that. I don't have any qualities that a main character has - courage, determination… I don't have any of it. Not only that, but I'm indecisive, can be taken advantage of easily, and lack self-confidence… Yes, I always knew that I'd be a side character - destined to help the main characters out at any costs… disposable, kind of useless… the story could go on without me, I'm just added for fun.

But you know, that's why I've always liked side characters. They help people even if it hurts them, even if they get nothing out of it, and I liked that. I liked how… selfless they were, and I tried to copy that… It's funny really, how I have a chance to do that now…

But… Is the price too great?

"What's it like?" Marik asked suddenly - probably to get rid of the awkward silence.

I blinked at him, "What's what like?"

"Um…" he said while avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his head, "… You know… being inside the Ring…"

"Oh… It's kind of, well," I paused to think a bit, my hand on my chin, "It's kind of like staying at a really dark hotel… only the only channel on your TV is through Bakura's eyes… and the audio is Bakura's thoughts and what he hears…"

It was silent for a little bit, and then we laughed.

"I'm sure that's an interesting channel," Marik commented.

I smiled, "It's full of drama, I'll tell you that. He's an angsty one he is…" I mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing!" More silence. "You can't move around much though, and it's lonely," _oh how lonely it is… _"And going to sleep is… scary…"

Marik looked confused. "Scary?" he asked, "How?"

I smiled sadly at him, "You never know when you'll wake up… Or _if_ you'll wake up…"

"… Oh…"

I stared at the floor for a little bit before snapping my head back to Marik, "What's Bakura like?" I asked

"Huh?"

"What's he like?" I asked again, "Is he nice?"

Marik stared at me for a little while, digesting my random question. "Why?"

This time I avoided eye contact, "Because… if he's controlling my body, I want to know what he's like… I mean, I know nothing about him!… Nothing _really_… Er, nothing that I want to know anyways…"

Marik looked suspicious now, "Well, what _do_ you know about him?"

_I know how he feels about you_. "Oh," I answered, failing at concealing a knowing smile on my face, "Nothing much, just a bit of his past… and I don't really like what he's done so far…"

"Why? What did he do?"

I hesitated, "He…" my voice got low, secretive, "He killed people - for fun, and drank their blood…" I looked at him sadly, "And not just as a vampire…" at that moment, I felt the urge to cough, though I don't know why - was I coming down with a cold? Or the more accurate question would be: is this _body_ coming down with a cold? Could vampires even _get_ colds? Maybe it's just too awkward in here so I feel the need to cough…

Marik seemed to be digesting this, and I could tell a little of what he was thinking through his eyes - they're like a window to his soul or something… okay, now I _know_ I'm a writer…

He's wondering if I'm telling the truth… then deciding that I am… and now he's thinking about how he _could_ see Bakura doing that, but realizing that he (probably) wouldn't anymore… Did I ever mention that I can read people fairly well? Another side-character quality I have…

"Look," I say, interrupting his train of thought, "I just wanna know what _you_ think of him. You seem like a good judge of character…" I lean back in my seat, "I just want to make sure I'm not doing this for naught."

Marik grinned a little, " 'For naught' ? You're definitely a writer."

I smiled, "You bet'ya I am."

He sighed, "Well…" he began, "Bakura's… um… an interesting character…"

"Go on…" I pressed.

"Uh…" a miniscule blush appeared on his face, "half the time I have no idea what's running through that thick head of his…"

I suppress my giggles, "And…?"

"… Despite how mean he acts, I think… he's a pretty nice guy - he certainly understands when to leave someone alone and when to… bug them…"

I nod, "I see… Anything else?"

Marik smiled nostalgically, "All in all, he's a pain, but he's a good friend."

I nodded, but couldn't help but feel a little depressed… I mean, Marik's opinion is… kind of biased, even if he doesn't see it. And I know Bakura's changed a lot because I've seen some of his memories and I've seen him now… but, can he really be trusted? I mean… he used to kill people… for fun… that's not really something you can _change_ is it? …

… But, everyone deserves second chances…

Another side-character belief…

"You know Ryou," Marik said, looking at the floor, "ultimately, it's up to you whether or not you take back your body…" I look at him now, wondering where he's going with this. "I mean, it's unfair to ask you to sacrifice so much… especially since I barely know you," he looked at me now, "If you took back your body right now… I'd understand… but I'd need the Ring."

I blink at him and look away, "But…" I whisper quietly, "Bakura's your friend isn't he? It'd be mean to… take your friend like that…" After all, I was awake when Isis explained what happened to Marik's _first_ friend…

Marik was silent for a while, obviously wondering if I knew about his friend… Then: "It's meaner to trap someone in their own body just to be selfish," Marik said a little harshly, though out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes soften in the next minute. "Besides…" he continued, "Bakura's inside the Ring isn't he? So we could still talk. I think anyway…"

I bite my lip. "But…" I say and then stop. Why am I saying 'but'? Shouldn't I be happy? Marik's pretty much telling me I can have my life back! I should be overjoyed! I should agree, hand over this stupid, problem-causing necklace, hop on the net flight to Japan, and live my life!

… But…

If I _did_ take over… Then Marik would have to collect the Millennium Items on his own, and I'd be stuck halfway across the world until I buy another ticket… Not to mention the fact that I still don't know what year it is, and I don't know what Bakura's done in all this time. Plus… I really do want Marik to find the Millennium Items… after all, technically I _am_ a vampire, and I'd like to be accepted thank you very much. But… Can Bakura be trusted?

In the end… I'm so confused… I don't know what's right, I don't know what's wrong, I don't know what to do or if I should even do anything… I don't now what's left, right, up or down… I'm so mixed up… What's the right thing to do? What should I do? Can I even do anything anymore? I've been detached from my body for so long… Will I even know how to control it anymore? Do I even remember how to live properly? I don't remember where anything is… even if I was in a familiar place, I probably wouldn't recognize any of it… What should I do, what should I do?

"… Marik?" I ask, my voice despondent, "What year is it?"

"Year?"

"Yes. I would like to know the year please."

"Um… It's 2011... Why?"

I sighed, "Then that means I haven't been… _living_ for roughly two years…"

Marik looked down. "Oh…"

"I wonder how much things have changed…"

"Not much."

"Do you know what Bakura's done with all that time?"

"I know he wrote some books… but I don't know what they're called."

"They're probably dark and depressing," I inferred.

Marik looked at me and smiled. "You're probably right."

It's silent again, but then I feel something rise up in my throat, and I let out a deathly, hoarse-sounding cough. "You okay?" Marik asked.

"I'm - fine…" I say between coughing. What's wrong with me? _Surely_ vampires don't get _sick_ do they?

"Maybe you need some water?" Marik offered.

"That's - probably a good idea," I hacked out the last part of "idea" so that it sounded like, "iDEEah."

Marik called over a waitress and ordered a water, which was hear in five seconds flat because the lady didn't like my coughing. I thanked her for the water and gulped it down thirstily. It helped me a little, but my cough just sounded wet now instead of dry. Marik scrunched his eyebrows at me before lifting my left arm sleeves to my shoulder. He gasped and dropped the sleeves hurriedly. "Your mark!" he said, "It's-it's blood red!" he cursed, "I tell Bakura he needs to hunt more! He just doesn't listen!" He said this all hushed though so that no one but us would hear. "You're gonna have to bite me," he said seriously.

If it's possible, I paled more than my already albino, vampire skin. "Now? H-here? With other p-people around?"

Marik looked around. "No one's paying attention to us," he said, "Just bite my wrist - that red needs to go down."

I felt horror rise in my throat - I still have an itsy-bitsy problem with biting people. Actually, it's more like a humongousaurus problem. I just, _can't _bite people, I just can't! It seems… so… _wrong!_ You know, if I _did_ take my body over I would probably die in two months from starvation… just because I would bite anyone. I shake my head. He sighs and takes a Swiss-army-knife out of his pocket. "Do you see this?" he asked me. I nodded. "I will do it if you don't, so one way or the other - I'm gonna lose blood, and I'd prefer if it were put to good use."

I fidget a little bit more, wondering why he's so willing to give up his blood to a practical stranger. Is he just that nice? Does he care that much for me? I feel a little better at that thought… but as I look into it more, I realize that Marik's just one of those people who would prefer it if no one would have to die early, or from unnatural causes. He's probably seen so much death that he's sick of it now, and he probably just wants me to live purely because he wants _everyone_ to live...

I think all this before taking his hand and biting down on the main vein there. I hear him suppress a gasp, and I pray that this isn't hurting him in any way… I think I would hurt _myself_ if this was hurting him, but… I have to admit… this is _delicious!_ It's better than anything! And at this moment I'm thinking it's even better than heaven… No wonder Bakura likes it so much… How does he control himself? _Ever?_ Especially since this particular boy's blood is supposed to taste even _more_ delicious to him…? Dear _god_, how can anything taste this sweet? I want more… So, much, _more_… I could drink the entire thing it's so _good_… but as soon as that thought crosses my mind I take my mouth away from him and look to see how he's doing. I gasp audibly. _Oh no!_ I think as I feel my body run cold, _I must have drank more than I thought!_ His skin was paler than normal and his eyes were fluttering open. What do I do now? _What do I do now? _I look around hurriedly for another waitress, but he puts a hand on my arm to stop me. "I'm… fine…" he tried to assure me, but it didn't have much affect since he even _sounded_ weaker… dear goodness, _I_ did this? I feel guilt and disappointment well up inside me - guilty for Marik and disappointed in myself for not being able to control myself more. Though I've had rare experience with this sort of thing… but that's no excuse! "What can I do to help?" I ask, eager to wrong my mistake.

"You can… not freak out," he said with a grin. "I've had worse, I'll be fine." I still feel horrible, and it must have shown because he pointed to my shoulder and said, "How is your mark now?"

I lift up my sleeves to see my mark. It's only a pink now… a rosy pink though. "Huh," he says, as if his current state is no big deal, "looks like you didn't drink enough…"

I feel what color might have been residing in my face leave, "I didn't drink _enough_," I say incredulously, "I leave you looking and feeling like this and I didn't drink _**enough?**_" My voice gets louder and louder with each word, and he shushes me so that I won't make a scene, but I'm just so… shocked! Outraged! Angry! But mostly at myself - how could I do this? _How?_ I don't care that I'm a vampire, I should have some control dang it! I should be able to stop myself before… I mean, I could have _killed_ him just now! I could have just left his as a shriveled up prune, and it was as easy as drinking a juice box! I can't handle this much power, I can't handle this much strength, I'm supposed to be a side-character! The most control I'm supposed to have is the power to bring people together… I can't handle this, I can't handle this, I can't… "I can't handle this!" I finally say in a hushed, yet loud and fierce whisper, "I can't handle this much power, I can't do it! And I _certainly _can't drink blood - what if I…" my voice cracks as I say this next part, "What if I… _kill_ someone?"

"Shhh," Marik said, trying to be calm and reassuring, "It's alright," he said calmly, "I'm fine - really! And you just haven't had any experience with drinking yet. When you first start out, there will be a few mishaps -"

"Mishaps?" I interrupt, shaken, "How is killing people a _mishap?_"

"- but you'll get better with practice," he finishes, ignoring my question.

I lean back in my seat and press my palms against my eyes. "I just don't think I can do it…" I whisper, "I'm not used to so much… power, so much control… Maybe I _should_ stay inside my body - until I'm human again… or until this body is human again… I don't know, whichever you prefer, but at least then I'm not a danger to anyone."

Marik scratched his head. "Well…" he said, "if that's what you decide…"

"I mean," I continue, "I don't want to drink blood! Not if it means I might _kill_ someone, and vampires need blood to live don't they? I'd die within a month if I was on my own…"

"Oh I'm sure you'd last longer than a m-"

"Not to mention the fact that I'd probably forget that I can't go out in sunlight and die that way!"

"Don't say -"

"I'm not just a danger to others, I'm a hazard to my own health! The only way to _keep_ me alive is by locking me up."

Marik looks at me. Not saying a word, just looking at me - probably thinking that if he speaks again that I'll just interrupt him once again. "Ryou," he says almost as if he's testing the waters, "I'm confident that if you took back your life right now that you would be able to function just fine. I'm sure that you would not kill anyone, and that you would not die in a month, or forget about the dangers of sunlight. But," he says when I look disbelievingly at him, "if you feel that you wouldn't live, then…" he paused, trying to decide what the right thing to say is, "Then… well, it's up to you what you do then."

I lean back in my chair, still upset over the state I put Marik in. I sigh loudly, "I think… I think I just need rest and think for a while…"

* * *

_**Narrator**_

A few hours passed since Marik and Ryou's talk, neither of them saying a word, but neither of them ignoring each other either if that's possible. They had an understanding that they just needed to sit and think about life for a while, and they didn't want to interrupt the other's thoughts. Actually, they were too busy with their own thoughts to even _think_ about interrupting the other's.

Ryou was still pondering whether or not he should take his body back. Now, he had not only his past fears (he wouldn't know how to continue living from what Bakura did with his life; he would feel guilty about leaving Marik on his own; he wasn't sure _how_ to continue living as a vampire; etc.) but he also had new fears as well, namely the fact that he would probably… _kill_ someone when he went… hunting… That term sounded so wrong in this context… Not to mention that he'd probably die in a month, but that was of little concern to him compared to the idea of _murdering_ someone, and enjoying doing it since blood was obviously the most delicious thing to ever come into the universe and he wouldn't mind drinking more… and more, and _more_. His mouth started to water as he thought of the taste, and he had to mentally shake himself. He couldn't help but feel a little scared of the blood lust… it seemed as if he'd do anything for even a _sip_ of that delicious, life-giving liquid…

Even kill.

And honestly, the fact that the idea of killing sounded _okay_ to him as long as it was for the tantalizing, crimson, sweet-yet-salty solution that scared him the most. Even if these thoughts were fleeting and lasted only for a millisecond or a second at the most, they scared him. If he thought so highly of someone's life-source now, then how could he improve? Especially since he sort-of knew Marik (a little) and still felt the urge to just drain him dry and lick his lips… how would he fare any better with a complete _stranger?_ It didn't seem possible to him, and it scared him that he might kill someone… It scared him that killing someone was now as easy as drinking a flimsy, cardboard _juice box_. Everything about vampires scared him… It scared him down to his bones, and he felt so cold… so cold… even though he was wearing such a thick cloak… he felt a chilling fear that wouldn't go away, as if a thick, cold, dark fog had landed inside him and just wouldn't go away, and with each passing second the fog turned colder, thicker, darker, until he even started to shiver from the feeling… The fog crushed his ribs, making them tighter and tighter, and making him feel horrible and wanting to cough even more… but he resisted the temptation to cough up his lungs as he tried to bring some warmth back into his body by fidgeting. Why oh why oh _why_ did he have to be a vampire? Why couldn't he have just never gotten bitten? Why couldn't he just have passed up that vampire in the woods and continued on his way to his home? Why couldn't he just live a normal life without fear of hurting anyone - including himself? Why? Why…?

And as Ryou was questioning why and feeling the cold, hard, fog bring him down, Marik was dealing with his own thoughts and worries.

Even though he said he wouldn't blame Ryou if he took his body back, he couldn't help but wish that he wouldn't… that he would stay inside the Ring… After all, it would be more convenient for him if Bakura was there physically to help him. He _did_ need someone to help him in case he got into a tight spot, and Ryou made it pretty clear that he would just go home if he took over again. Not that he would have been _useful_ in a fight (probably) but still, he needed someone to _help_ him - not just someone to talk to him and cure his loneliness.

But… he couldn't help but feel guilty and… a little, _wrong_ at these thoughts. I mean… you shouldn't lock someone up just because it'd better benefit you, that's just selfish! And he did _not_ want to be selfish, oh no, he wants to be everything _but_ that. Just like his sister and brother, just like his mother… But _definitely_ not like his father - his father was probably the most selfish man alive.

He shouldn't ask Ryou to sacrifice so much, that's just… cruel… that might even be worse than death, Hell, he doesn't know, it seems like Ryou doesn't mind _too_ much, but he was probably understating it - just a tad - for Marik's sake so that he wouldn't feel _so_ horrible and mean. But… then again… Ryou _did_ say he was thinking about staying inside because he doesn't want to kill anyone, even if it would be accidental… if he decided that, then it would be _his_ decision and not Marik's, and he wouldn't have to be guilty… But… wasn't wishing that Ryou would make that choice selfish too? Gah… he's so confused right now…

Marik resisted the urge to cuss as he thought of the fact that this whole problem could be solved if Bakura had drank Pegasus' potion instead of giving it to Yugi… Then he and Ryou would be separated and he wouldn't have to be going through any of this guilt, and Ryou wouldn't have to be going through such a tough decision, because knowing Ryou, he's probably thinking of what's best for Marik (and mankind in general) before he thinks of what's best for himself…

He really is the exact opposite of Bakura, isn't he?

But Bakura must be a little selfless too… after all, if he was selfish, he wouldn't have given Yugi that potion, would he have? Speaking of which, why _didn't_ he use it for himself? He had said that he thought that it wouldn't work… but was that the _only_ reason? Or was there more? Did he, not _want_ Ryou to have his own body for some reason? And if that's the case, why not? Marik thought hard, trying to figure this out. I mean, knowing Bakura, he would usually _jump_ at the chance to have his own body, so why would he give it away like that? It didn't make any sense…

Of course, he didn't know that Bakura was kind of… jealous of Ryou. After all, this was Ryou's body and Ryou's looks - not his, even if he might have looked similar to this form long ago… And Ryou had so many good qualities: kindness, patience, a good-nature, calmness, general happiness… whereas Bakura was usually cruel, impatient, mean-natured, chaotic, and cynical. Honestly - though he hated to admit it -, given the choice between the two… he could see Marik… falling for Ryou more easily than Marik falling for him… and he hated it. He hated everything about that thought. He had a feeling (though he had never really _thought_ it - he didn't want to process the feeling into an actual _thought_) that if Ryou acquired his own body that Marik would forget all about him and spend time with Ryou instead… that was why he had hated it when he found out that Marik and Ryou had talked for a while, he didn't want this horrible feeling to happen. So in a way, Bakura _had_ been selfish when he had given Yugi the potion. Just not in an obvious way…

Suddenly, the calm of the plane was interrupted by a hoarse, rib-rattling cough coming from an angelic-looking vampire sitting next to a tan Egyptian ex-vampire slayer. The fog that had taken rest in Ryou had gotten too great, and he just _had_ to cough. Marik jumped at the sickly sound and turned quickly to his vampire acquaintance. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He had never heard such a bad cough in his life - not from a human and _certainly_ not from a _vampire_.

At first, Ryou was hacking up too much painful phlegm to answer Marik properly, but he was eventually able to hack out a horrible, throaty-sounding, "_No_."

Marik was about to say something else when another waitress appeared. "Excuse me," she said nervously, "But is your friend okay?"

"He just has… uh…" Marik said, thinking quick, "He just… has asthma! Yeah… uh, he'll be fine in a bit… could you get us some water please?"

"Of course…" she said with a worried glance at Ryou, who was starting to cough up _blood_ now. Luckily the waitress didn't notice the little drops of crimson.

"Dear god Ryou!" Marik said frantically, "This isn't normal! There must be something _seriously_ wrong with you!"

"B-bu… wha?" he couldn't even say the entire word he was coughing too much. His chest ached something awful - each time he coughed he could imagine himself coming closer and closer to death. The fog weighed in even heavier, coming in torrents of searing pain that he desperately wished would end. But his wishes were in vain because another cough was always there - just around the corner, waiting… waiting… but the pain was the worst in his left arm… stinging, twisting, agonizing pain swirled around in his arm, making him wish it would just fall off.

Just as Ryou thought that, the lady came back with water and handed it to him, this time noticing the drops of blood. She let out a little squeal of surprise and asked hysterically, "Are you sure that's just asthma?"

"Yes," Marik said, somehow managing to sound calm, "he'll be fine - just leave him alone for a few minutes."

The waitress had absolutely no idea what to do, she had never had to deal with this sort of thing before - she had just gotten hired a week ago! If a passenger died under her care she would get fired for sure! "Are you sure sir?" she asked once again, "Because I'm _sure_ we could find a doctor on board -"

"_NO!_" Marik practically yelled, "I mean, no," he said more in control, "no, he doesn't need a doctor - he just needs some rest…"

The waitress highly doubted his words though, because Ryou was looking worse with each passing second. "I'll… I'll find a doctor!" she announced, "Just stay here sir!" she took one step to go find a doctor - quick, when she suddenly stopped, and her eyes hazed over. Suddenly, she forgot what she was about to do, and walked calmly back to her quarters to go check on someone else. Huh, the plane seemed much quieter now for some reason…

Marik quickly put his Millennium Rod away before anyone could see it and turned back to Ryou. Dear god, he looked like a walking corpse he was so pale… blood was dripping from his mouth, and the coughs just getting worse and worse… Marik bit his lip, and had a hunch that he should check his mark again…

Marik felt frozen in place when he saw Ryou's mark.

It was black - completely black - and spreading. It went down in swirls across his arm, covering his appendage with the black death. It even went up his shoulder and, now that Marik looked closer, up to his neck, and who knows where else it had spread. Marik had only seen this type of thing once, and it wasn't good.

This only happened when a human's body was rejecting the change into a vampire.

Marik found himself having to take deep breaths to get his breathing back to normal again, but it seemed his breath just kept increasing with each bone-shattering cough Ryou let out. He was even wheezing now it was getting so bad. "Ryou," Marik managed to sound calm even with this new information, "Ryou, listen. Your body is rejecting the…" he was about to say "change," but that term didn't really fit since he was _already_ a vampire, "… vampire inside you."

"Wh-wha?" Ryou managed to sound shocked through his death-bringing coughs, "B-bu… I've bee a hampire fur…"

Marik paused. Ryou was right, he had been a vampire for over a year now, his body shouldn't be rejecting the change… unless…!

I-it wasn't really _Ryou_ who was the vampire - it was Bakura! Bakura had taken over when Ryou had gotten bitten, so _Ryou_ had never undergone the change even though his _body_ had!

Does… does personality have anything to do with your body rejecting the change? It must have… this was proof! … Wasn't it…?

Even though this didn't make much sense to Marik at the moment, he knew one thing - if Ryou wanted to live, he needed to go back inside the Ring - _now_. "Ryou," Marik said again, quietly, "Listen to me, you have to go back in the Ring, if you don't, you'll _die_. Do you understand?"

Ryou looked horrified, and his look was only amplified by how pale he was and with the blood leaking out of his mouth. Not to mention the pain that he felt amplified agony. "I'll, I'll…_die_?" he choked out right before another pool of blood escaped his mouth. This blood didn't even taste good - it tasted rotten, bad, rancid - nothing like Marik's blood had tasted earlier. It didn't taste sweet and lively, it tasted sour and deathly.

And painful.

"Yes!" Marik said, panicking now. By the looks of things, Ryou would die in a few minutes if he didn't leave soon…! "You need to go - _now_ Ryou!"

He tried to say "okay," but his mouth was too full of the vile blood, so he just nodded and closed his eyes - trying to focus through the pain and bring himself into the Ring's sanctuary. It came easier than he had thought - it was as if the Ring called to him, inviting him to a place where he wouldn't feel any pain, where he could rest, build up his strength… and as he entered the place, he felt no more pain, just an overwhelming exhaustion that he quickly gave in to. He watched as darkness formed patterns in front of his eyes, before overwhelming him - enveloping him in a warm embrace that induced the idea of sleep even more…

The only way Marik knew that Ryou had went back in the Ring was because the pale, blood-covered body had stopped coughing and was now still - like he was sleeping.

Or dead.

For one, terrifying moment, Marik feared that Ryou had been too late and had died before he could reach the Ring, but he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Bakura's hand twitch slightly. He must have still been alive, he must have, Marik couldn't even imagine what would happen if Bakura woke up and found that Ryou had somehow… disappeared…

Speaking of which, he better clean Bakura up before he woke up - he'd certainly want to know where all this blood had come from…

* * *

After Marik had cleaned Bakura up as best as he could, the realization of just how tired he really was settled in and made him let out a huge yawn. His eyes slipped closed and he shook himself slightly to stay awake, but then he thought - why was he staying awake for? Ryou was gone - Bakura was asleep, and he had a good amount of hours before they landed. He settled down into his chair comfortably, putting aside all the drama that had just happened and trying to leave his mind completely blank so that he could _sleep_, because he'll be _damned_ if he didn't need sleep right now.

But it seemed that fate did not want him to go to sleep just yet, because just as dreamland was about to claim him, Bakura woke up. He stretched his arms out, and Marik's half-open eyes focused and snapped his mind away from the fuzziness of sleep and back to reality, even though the fuzziness came back with a vengeance.

Bakura looked over at Marik. "I had the strangest dream," Bakura said.

"Hm…" Marik said, trying not to sound annoyed, "Is that so? What was it about?"

"I dreamt that this horrible, blackness was spreading across me."

Marik froze. "R-really? That's odd…"

"Yeah, it started at my mark…" Bakura lifted his sleeves, and for a few seconds Marik feared that the blackness hadn't went away yet and that Bakura would question him about what had happened while he had been asleep, and he did _not_ want to explain everything…

But, his mark was just fine - no black, just a little red. "Hm…" Bakura said suspiciously, "I could have sworn… ah well, evidently, I need to go hunting."

Marik nodded in agreement, and then closed his eyes again. But something kept ticking around in his head, and he resisted the urge to sigh. "You can…" he began, "bite me if you want."

Bakura raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Really?" he asked.

Marik nodded, "Why not?"

Bakura stared at him before shrugging. "I don't know. He leaned forward and bit down on Marik's neck - savoring each and every drop of the most delicious substance on Earth - if it had to be compared to anything, it couldn't - the taste was out of this world.

And for Marik… well, this was much more pleasurable than when Ryou had drank his blood, that was for sure.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Ryou**_

… Well…

In the end, it wasn't really up to me whether or not I take back my life… The decision was made for me by my body - not consulting me or my feelings whatsoever…

Does this mean… that I'm weak? That's not much of a surprise I guess… I always knew I was weak, but… I'm so weak, that I can't even _handle_ being a vampire? What does that mean for me in the future then? That I can never live again because I'll just die in a matter of hours? Probably no more than a day? Does this mean that now _I'll_ be stuck in the ring for who-knows-how-long?

Does this mean… that I'm not _meant_ to live anymore?

Maybe that's what's happening… Maybe I'm just not meant to live anymore - maybe I only existed so that Bakura could come alive and help Marik collect these cursed Millennium Items… Could that be my whole reason for existing? My whole purpose? If that's so… then what should I do now?

There it is, that same question again… only this time, I just _can't_ live. If I do, I'll die…

Why is life so unfair?

I lived my life well and good, helping others, achieving my goals, going to school and getting a good job… I lived a good life, but… I don't think I lived it _long_ enough. I'm only 21! (Well, I _should_ be around 23... But I haven't been, you know, actually _alive_ for about two years…) I'm still so young… there's so many things that I wanted to do.

Like fall in love.

I don't think Bakura realizes how lucky he is, to have Marik I mean… I wish I could have done that, meet someone nice, have fun with them, spend the rest of my life with them… No, Bakura doesn't see how lucky he is. Not at all…

But, I digress, in the end, it wasn't really my decision to "stay inside" as I'll call it. But… I probably would have ended up choosing this anyways…

So, in the end, was my body _really_ the deciding factor? Or was it just one more reason to stay inside…

I think that's a question I'll be wondering forever and ever, though I'll never really ever know… will I?

* * *

**For some reason, I felt that was the best place to end it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I actually **_**re-read**_** it. Usually I only re-read certain sections if I know I want to improve them, but this time I actually **_**re-read**_** the **_**entire**_** thing because I just wanted to make it **_**perfect**_** (but knowing me, there will still be mistakes -_- )**

**I would just like to thank everyone again for reading up to this point. I know the prologue was really lame and probably turned a lot of people away, so I thank all of you who stayed after the suck-ish prologue. I especially thank all of those who reviewed, they all helped me a lot… in fact, the idea that Ryou would not be able to live because of his body rejecting the change was inspired by Bec, so you should all thank him/her (I cannot for the life of me tell… I'm sorry TT_TT) Thank you so much Bec! Your reviews help me so much you have no idea… **

**Also - my birthday was on the 15****th**** B) Guess how old I am! XD A birthday present from all of you could be to get me to 100 reviews XD Please…?**

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES!}~~~ (NOTE: the length of the reply has to do with the length of the review… short review=short reply and long review=long reply. There aren't any other factors… ^_^")

**Vi**: Haha, for some reason, I'm happy that I made you almost die from laughter XD I think that I'm the least-funny person in the world, so when I hear a comment like that I'm happy ^^ Thanks! And did you enjoy Ryou? XD Thanks for reading and reviewing! (If my previous statements didn't drill that into your brain already XD)

**Bakura Lover**: When I first started that chapter, I was wondering that too: how I would transition the fact that Bakura is a cat. But then it came to me while I was writing XD That happens a lot… Thanks a bunch for reviewing! =)

**Bec**: Ha, yes, the last chapter was long… But so is this one XD And I would like to thank you (again) for asking that previous question about Ryou! That helped a lot here, because if you hadn't asked me about that, it would have seemed like Ryou was just sacrificing _waaaay_ too much for it to be realistic, so I thank you kindly! =) I also agree with you on Isis, in the manga, it seemed like she was just… there… In the anime too actually. I didn't like how she didn't really have much of a role or personality whatsoever, so whenever I imagine her I imaginer her protective and loving towards her family. Also, I want her and Bakura to not get along yet XD Hee hee…  
Lol, no, I put Rishid in the last chapter because I wanted Bakura to feel like he had _some_ support. I imagine Rishid much more accepting, considering with how much he put up with in the original anime and all… and it's obvious he loves his brother, so he'd be willing to do anything for him. I can't see Marik or Bakura using them either (except in Bakura's case when he refers to himself as "ore-sama") but I generally like them just 'cause they're fun to say… Especially if you're trying to call someone a name, you can just add an unusual or inappropriate honorific for the situation and _bam_, automatic insult. And I some mangas the characters get _so_ mad! It's pretty funny XD But yeah, Marik's Egyptian so he doesn't use them (I don't think he used them in the Japanese version either actually… don't quote me on that) and Bakura's just… Bakura… XD  
I was unsure whether or not first-person views would have worked well either, because you're right - you can only tell form _one_ characters POV, and I usually hate that because I'm like, "Well… what is the other guy thinking?" but I wanted to try something new, and it seemed like this would work the best in some cases (of course there's a down-side to _every_ POV…). I'm glad I made you forget the format changed at all though ^^ That's good… I try to make this as close to an actually book as possible, and in this one book when it changed from different character's POV's they just put there name inside a circle in front of the area of the person's side, so I thought, "Hey, _I_ could do that!" only I can't circle it…  
Yes, Marik's horrible childhood came to me while I was writing about the torture-instrument-filled basement, and at first I'm like, "This is so sad!" but I sucked it up because I need to be able to write sad things to make the story more real… I tend to cry if I feel something is sad, but lately I haven't cried much. If I was a little younger, I probably _would_ have cried, but as it is, I think I'm done with that now… I would hate it if the story ended with Bakura having to die to save Marik, or vice versa. That's just… _no!_ I mean… it's like… how would either of them move on? _Ever?_ And I had a good spring break - currently I have a four-day weekend because of Easter =) so that's good for me.  
Thank you very much for your review! I always love your reviews - _love them_.

**Bakura's deep brown eyes**: Ooooh, they're random letters! Lol, okay XD And of course I still write! I would not give up this story… not 27 chapters in! _Oh_ no! I will try to update quicker - but my teachers just _love_ to pile on the homework, it's like they all thought: "Hey! The year's almost over, so let's overload the kids with homework!" -_-" Thanks for reviewing! =)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Why the start point was there in the story: **

_*****_"Come on… What do I have to do?"

Marik closed his eyes and silently pleaded: _Please don't bring up the usual threat. Please don't bring up the usual threat. Please don't bring up the usual threat._

Bakura was just about to say, "Tell me or I'll kiss you," because that always seemed to work, when something in his brain clicked. _Kiss you…_

_Could he be blushing at the memory of me kissing him?_

Bakura found his mouth turn up into a blinding smile. Thank goodness the cloak's hood covered most of it. He leaned back in his chair, feeling that they were up in the air by now. "Never mind," he said triumphantly, "I think I figured it out."

Marik looked at his friend with wide eyes, "Y-you do?"

Bakura chuckled, finding himself unable to wipe the smile off of his face. "I think I do… yes…"

If it was possible, Marik's face went ever redder with embarrassment and, for some reason, guilt. He buried his face into his hands and groaned. He started mumbling about something or other, to which Bakura could only catch bits and pieces of, even with his advanced vampire hearing. "What's that Marik?" Bakura asked, clearly enjoying himself while cupping a hand around his ear, "I didn't quite catch that."

**(A/N: In the end, I decided that I didn't want Bakura to know… XD I'm so evil. Also: I apologize for such large author notes… ^_^" )**


	29. New York, New York

**…Eheheh… I have no excuse for how late this chapter is… ^^" Except that I got a new babysitting job that takes up most of my time… so I apologize for such a long wait TT_TT Words alone cannot describe how sorry I am…**

***Note* This chapter uses real life places and names. Though I looked up these places and names, I have never been there so I can not describe them accurately nor can I say what exactly would happen. Take all descriptions of real-life things lightly, for even if I look it up, I still have never been there, and the internet is limited compared to real-life experience.**

**In other words, don't flame me, just tell me what's wrong if you know it to be wrong so I may fix it. Thanks! =)**

**Although, I _do_ have a New York advisor… she's _anime-on-replay_ and she's so funny and random and I love it XD Thanks for the info on the Plaza girl! Also thanks to _Lady Sunami_ for pointing out some things that didn't add up or make sense. You guys rock!**

Chapter 28: New York, New York This chapter is dedicated to Ily711 =) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Finally!" Marik exclaimed, "We're off of that death sentence with wings!" He jumped the last step off the plane and onto the airport, "Ah, there's nothing like the feeling of _solid ground_."

Bakura followed after him calmly, his eyes rolling. "Oh please, you looked fine the entire time," he smirked, "Well, maybe not the _entire_ time…"

"HEY! You'd do the same thing if you were me!"

Bakura chuckled, "Whatever." Bakura looked around the place, trying to find something. "So… how do we get our luggage back?" he asked.

Marik looked at him. "Have you ever ridden a plane before?"

"No, but I've seen it in movies…"

"Sometimes I forget that you're not from this century… You look so adapted."

"I am, for things around the house. I pretty much grew up with Ryou… though I zoned out when he went to this horrid place called "School." I don't think I've ever heard of more useless information than when I went there."

"I never went to school…" Marik said, thinking about what kind of experiences he's missed because of his messed up lifestyle.

"You're lucky," Bakura responded, not realizing exactly what Marik was referring to.

It was silent between them for a while, before Marik said, "Why did you decide to…" he paused to find the right words, "Why did you, take over Ryou's body anyway?"

"His body had started to reject the change," even though he didn't specify what 'change' Ryou had rejected, Marik knew he meant the vampiric change, "and I didn't really want him to die because he _is_ my host, so I took over."

_So _that's_ why Ryou's body had rejected the change earlier!_ Marik thought. "You didn't take over before that?" he asked after a while.

Bakura hesitated just a little too long for Marik's liking before saying, "Only for a little while at times…"

Marik narrowed his eyes suspiciously before asking, "Did you ever plan on taking over permanently?"

Bakura put his hands in his pocket, walking away to get out of hearing range. He lead them over to the men's restroom, where no one was currently. Thank goodness. Bakura turned to him. "Honestly… the thought of taking over _permanently_ never crossed my mind. I had thought about taking over when Ryou was younger, about ten or so, but… it kind of felt, you know, _weird_ to take over a _child's_ body -"

"That does seem a little pedophilic…" Marik commented.

" - so I thought I'd wait a little before taking control," Bakura finished as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"What did you do through all of that time?" Marik asked, just plain curious now, "Sleep?"

"Sometimes, mostly I watched, seeing what this new age was like. When I first awoke I couldn't understand a word of what was being said, it all sounded like gibberish to me. Luckily I caught on eventually, but those first few months were hard. After I learned the language better, I started observing what all these strange devices were. I was most impressed by the TV I remember… I thought they trapped people inside boxes and made them entertain you -"

"Are you serious?" Marik asked, trying to contain a grin.

Bakura glared at him. "You try living in ancient Egypt and then in the 21st century and see how well _you_ fare Mr. I've-been-all-over-the-world-hunting-vampires."

"Sorry, please continue," Marik said laughing a little.

Bakura rolled his eyes before continuing, "Eventually, I became used to all these strange devices, this foreign language, this foreign culture… but I've never been out of Japan before, so I might ask you a lot of questions… like where the hell anything is in this city."

Marik laughed. "You don't even know where anything is back home! Why would I think you knew your way around here?"

Bakura glared. "Look, if _all_ the cities were pyramids or small towns I could find my way through them _easily_, but they're all giant buildings that look _exactly the same _and street names and there's barely any landmarks to go by! I'm surprised _anyone_ can find their way around."

"You just have to know how the streets are set up -"

"Why can't they at least make the buildings look _different?_" Bakura interrupted Marik's explanation.

"Just to confuse people," Marik joked.

"Bastards," Bakura growled, thinking Marik was being serious.

Marik laughed at his friend's anger and naiveté. "So," Marik asked after he was done laughing, "if Ryou hadn't been bitten, then you wouldn't even be… Um… _Here_ right now?"

"You mean in this world? Probably not. Honestly, it was very fun just to _watch_ Ryou's life, like a TV through first-person view. But, then he got bitten…" Bakura paused as he remembered the night. "His body was rejecting the change, and I knew that if he died, then I wouldn't get to view a life anymore, so I took over. Plus, like I said before, he _is_ my host," he smiled at the memory, "I called him "master" when I first talked to him, because technically, he was…"

Bakura stopped after that, so Marik asked, "What do you mean he's your master?"

Bakura looked at the ground. "I found that whatever problem Ryou had, I usually ended up fixing it, involuntarily or not. Ryou was a shy child, he wanted to be brave, and the Ring gave him the power, little by little, to be more outgoing… eventually I realized that the power of the Ring was powered by _me_, by _my_ soul, and I also learned that I could do anything for him… if I wanted to, and usually I did," he turned to Marik, "I mean, he's my host… and he _is_ a good kid, albeit a little weird.

"Usually I helped him when he didn't want me to, though he didn't realize it was my doing," Bakura stared at the bathroom wall, "he had a few bullies at his school, and he was too much of a coward to stand up for himself or tell anyone, so I… intervened…" his eyes changed somehow with this memory, so that they now looked more red then brown, "After school, I came out, and I went to go teach those bullies a lesson they would _never_ forget," his smiled grew more twisted, "they were scared _immediately_ when they saw my psychotic eyes, my satanic smirk… they thought Ryou had been possessed by a demon or something, which in a way, he _had_ been," his twisted smile grew even more, scaring even Marik somewhat, who was used to vampires getting a little too… blood thirsty and psychotic. It just scared him seeing his friend get so worked up over a memory, he knew Bakura had been a little off, but he hadn't really thought much of it. "I fought them," Bakura continued his tale, "I managed to take the pocket knife they wielded… I _love_ knives, they're just so… _personal_," he let out a maniacal chuckle, that made Marik shudder just a little, his danger sense was starting to go off. "I crept closer to them," Bakura picked up his tale again, "scaring them half-dead right then and there without even hurting them. They begged for their lives, but would I let them off that easy? Of course not. I cut them, not to deep, just enough to scare the hell out of them. I told them to never bother 'me' again, and they hastily agreed, so I handed them their knife back and went inside the Ring again," he leaned back against the sink, "I thought Ryou would be _happy_ that his tormentors had been taught a lesson, but he wasn't… he was worried and sad for the boys, and he immediately went to fetch the school nurse. I hadn't understood," Bakura said, dumbfounded, "I thought he would be _grateful_, but it was as if he hadn't appreciated my gift at all…

"This continued on for a while," Bakura admitted, "he would face an enemy and I would take care of it for him. But he was never happy with what I had done, he was more confused than anything…" At this point his psychotic look had diminished, and he was back to normal which greatly relieved Marik, who slowly let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding. "He didn't understand why the people that had basically _hated_ and _bullied _him yesterday were down-right _afraid_ of him today. He was worried, and confused, and he didn't like that people were afraid of him. This reputation caused him even _more_ trouble in school though. People shunned him, certain that he was an unlucky person, that anyone who went near him would be traumatized or hurt."

Bakura crossed his arms. "He also had a lot of trouble making friends… Probably because of the 'unlucky' reputation he had received…" he said, thinking more to himself again, but managing to not get so crazy-looking, "and at that time I knew that the Ring could transfer souls and whatnot, so I thought…" he stopped here, looking into space. Then he spoke again, his eyes signifying he forgot where he was, "I thought if I took over long enough, I could put people's souls in little dolls, those role-playing ones that he liked so much. That way Ryou could have all the friends he ever wanted right in his room… or anywhere he wanted really… They could never shun him or leave him after all…" he snapped back to reality. "But I never did that, I'm not really sure why I didn't, but I guess I just decided it wouldn't be the _best_ decision in the world."

"Good decision…" Marik commented, trying to digest this new information. He had heard a lot of new information lately… "So… are you telling me you were trying to be… helpful? In a weird way?"

Bakura smiled. "I suppose… I was kind of messed up then. A mad spirit, in the angry sense and the insane sense, and back then I felt like I knew exactly what I was doing. I felt like whatever I was doing for Ryou, I was doing for myself as well. I mean, I didn't want the body I possessed to be some weakling who can't stand up for himself or get what he wants, I wanted my host to be strong, to take control… so I tried to give him that, at least through reputation, and I tried to give him confidence. Which is what he wanted more of - always.

"Back then, my plan had been simple," he dropped his hands at his sides and looked at Marik, "spend the rest of my existence in the Ring, live through countless people, help them in any way I could - conventional or not - and maybe take over once in a while and kill a few… Oh, I also liked killing things, a lot."

"… We all have our hobbies…" Marik said awkwardly, but then he noticed that Bakura had said 'liked,' past tense, "so, you don't like killing things anymore?"

"It has lost it's appeal, and… I don't know, back then I was kind of…" he looked into space again, "Insane. Psychotic. Bordering demonic… I think I've become much more grounded now…" he smirked and held his hands out at his sides as if he was giving up, "but I haven't lost my thirst for blood oddly enough."

Marik laughed. "That'd be kind of impossible at this point don't you think?"

"Just a little maybe," Bakura put his index finger on his chin and examined Marik, contemplating something, or him. "Do you have _any_ idea how much you've interfered with my plans?" _How much you've changed me? How much you've made me rethink my whole life, my plans, my… __**everything?**_

Marik shrugged. "I think I just made your plans less _boring_. I mean, staying inside a Ring for the rest of your life? It's not really the ideal way to live."

"For an insane person, it seemed just peachy."

"You're still insane."

Bakura smiled. "Yes, but… differently."

"Yeah, _that's_ not weird."

"Shut up. We should go get our luggage now."

"Yeah, probably." The two boys walked out of the restroom and into the busy airport traffic. Bakura looked around trying to find their luggage by sight, but he couldn't see anything through the swarms of people. "Where did they put our luggage?" he asked Marik.

"In baggage claim."

"Where's that?"

"Over there," Marik pointed to a sign that said, "Baggage Claim" in English letters. "Oh right, we're in America… should we speak English then?"

"Nah, let's confuse the locals."

Marik laughed and then they walked toward the baggage claim area. After they found their luggage, they headed out of the airport. The tall buildings and many cars didn't phase Bakura much, and neither did the English signs (though he still found it weird how he could read them). He actually found that once you've seen one city, you've seen them all… He had never believed that statement before, because his logic was, "You're in a different place, so it _must_ be different!" That's how it had been with the towns in Ancient Egypt, but the cities weren't _really_ different here, just the subtle hints that signified you were in a different place. Like the language and dialect, for one thing, and the different colors and different car styles, but otherwise… it was all the same boring city-look.

"All right," Bakura said, looking at a map Marik had insisted he keep on him at all times, "the first thing we should do is find a place to sleep."

Marik shook his head. "Nope, the _first_ thing we need to do is visit an old friend of mine."

"Friend?" Bakura was confused - he had thought that he was Marik's only friend…

Marik smiled mischievously. "You'll see, it's this way."

"_It?_" Now the ex-Thief King was even more confused.

"Just follow me!" And so Bakura did. He followed the weird Egyptian through the concrete jungle, all the while looking at his map and trying to figure out where the hell he was on the stupid piece of paper. Eventually he gave up and disposed of the map when Marik wasn't looking. They wound their way through the identical buildings (which Bakura pointed out to Marik with annoyance) and eventually they stopped at an average, two-story house with a long driveway that twisted around the house till it was out of sight from the front yard. Marik stopped in front of it. "You have to stay out here," he told Bakura.

"Why?"

"This is one of my family's houses. It has vampire booby traps all over it."

"Oh… wait, your house in Japan didn't have any traps," Bakura reminded him.

"That's 'cause Isis turned them off. I knew she would, we always turn them off when we're inside the house, it's instinctual now actually."

"Okay… wait, you said your friend was here, so doesn't that mean that the traps are off because someone is in there…?" Bakura asked, trying to figure out who the heck Marik's 'friend' was.

"Just wait here! Okay?"

"Whatever," Bakura said, folding his arms.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Don't pout," he said before walking up the driveway. Bakura watched him disappear around the corner, and immediately felt the need to get him back in his sight. He almost took a step forward before he face-palmed himself. _Oh for crying out loud!_ he scolded himself, _he's going into his _house_, it's not like he's going into some bad guy's _lair_ or anything. He'll be _fine_._ But even though he told himself it was fine, just the fact that he was out of his sight worried him… _Damn it_, he thought_, when did I get so attached?_

_It's more protective than anything_, his mind answered him.

_Shut up_

His mind probably would have retorted, if the sound of a loud engine didn't sound from behind the driveway. It shocked Bakura to some degree, and now he wondered more than ever what the _hell_ Marik was doing. He needn't wonder for long though, because Marik came around the driveway on a red motorcycle, a wicked grin on his face. He made a screeching stop right in front of Bakura and said, "I've missed this thing so much!"

Bakura blinked twice. "You have a motorcycle?" he asked, impressed.

Marik nodded. "Yup, easier for weaving through traffic to dodge vampires," he smirked, "at least, that's what I told my dad so that he would buy it for me."

Bakura smiled. "That's… hot…" he admitted, using an expression he had heard in a book.

Marik swelled with pride, and a little pink came to his cheeks. "You wanted to find a place to sleep?"

"Why can't we just stay here?" Bakura asked, pointing at his house.

"My dad has a device that tells him when and if a house's security is down. Isis and Rishid are probably already using one of the houses, which is making dad suspicious already. And they're probably still 'looking for me' to get him off track, but I'd rather not risk it. Just in case dad found them already."

"You're kind of a safety nut huh?" Bakura asked.

Marik chuckled. "Kind of. Anyways, hop on!" Bakura stared at him, and then the motorcycle. If he was on the motorcycle, then the only thing that would keep him on is putting his arms around Marik… "Come on!" Marik urged, "It's just like a sled, only in a more comfortable sitting position."

"How are we going to fit the luggage on?" Bakura asked, gesturing to the two small duffel bags they had brought as well as his laptop case. He mainly did it because they needed to transport it somehow, but also to postpone getting on the bike.

"We can strap it around the back."

"Is that safe?" Bakura asked, not knowing the first thing about these mechanical beasts.

Marik chuckled, "You're pretty much brain-dead on technology that's not a household appliance, aren't you?" Bakura was about to retort, but Marik interrupted with, "Yeah, it should work, they just can't touch the wheels or the mufflers. Help me strap 'em on."

They then put the luggage on the back of Marik's bike. Bakura just held the things while Marik used some sort of special motorcycle straps or something to hold the luggage in place. When they were done, 'Kura still had his laptop case to worry about, and Marik told him he'd have to carry it on his back.

As soon as the luggage was on, Marik literally jumped back onto his 'baby,' and told Bakura to sit down too. The vampire stared at the bike for a few minutes before he walked forward and snaked on the motorcycle behind him, slipping his arms around his waist in the next second, all the while telling himself that he shouldn't be enjoying this so much. But was it his fault that Marik felt so warm? He put his chin on Marik's shoulder and asked, "Shouldn't we be wearing helmets?" just to try and distract himself from where he was right now, but it wasn't helping since to put his head on his shoulder he had to press his chest against his back. _Damn it damn it __**damn it!**_ Bakura thought.

Marik smirked. "Where's the fun in that?" then he took off, faster than Bakura would have thought possible for someone who was afraid of planes. He tore down the street, weaving in and out of traffic just like he had been trained to do. The danger of the ride both invigorated and frightened Bakura a bit - he wasn't used to such high speeds (without him running with his vampire speed), considering he lived in a time without cars, and he hadn't ever even ridden _in_ a car before. He found himself comparing the ride to a horse, but a horse _still_ didn't go this fast, plus, Marik turned _way_ too quickly and he was sure that at any second they were going to crash into something or just fall on the ground. At least on a horse there's more support, or more feeling of support anyway. And, to add to that, the high wind pressure was threatening to blow his hood and his sleeves back and reveal his skin to the sunlight. He had to tuck his head down and hold onto both of his sleeves while holding on to Marik so that he wouldn't fall off or be revealed. Not to mention that his laptop case flew limply behind him in the wind and he was sure that at any moment the flimsy strap would break in half and he could say good-bye to his expensive laptop. But at the same time, he also _enjoyed_ the feel of the wind, even if it threatened to aid in his burning and the destruction of his precious laptop, and he also enjoyed the way everything blurred by his peripheral vision, that was what reminded him of riding a horse more than anything. And the position he was in greatly improved his impression of motorcycles as well.

So all in all, he had very mixed feelings about the contraptions.

And while Bakura was trying to decide whether or not he liked motorcycles, Marik was having the time of his life. He enjoyed the high speeds, the idea of weaving in and out of anything and everything, the sharp turns, the absolute danger that they _might_ crash into something at anytime, and he too enjoyed the wind in his hair and how everything whooshed by him in a blur. He, plainly, just loved the absolute _danger_ of it all. He wore a giant grin on his face, loving every minute of the ride, and if he wasn't intoxicated by the dangerous ride, he probably would have blushed when Bakura put his arms around him. Though, he would have _also_, most likely, enjoyed the ride just a little bit more.

They tore down the pavement, only stopping for the red lights, if they came to them. Marik usually sped up when the light turned yellow so that he would make it. Eventually, Marik managed to get to his destination without the police tailing him. They disembarked at a sign that said, "Central Park" with a map of the park it indicated. The park was huge! Bakura didn't even know there were parks that big in the world. Marik killed the engine and turned his head to look at Bakura. He hopped off the bike and looked around. He still couldn't believe the size of this thing… he could even see a _giant_ fountain! And there were many ponds and a _lot_ of trees, and open space for relaxing. Why did Marik stop here?

Marik hopped off the bike and put the kick stand up. He held his hand out to Bakura. "Can I see the map?"

"… I kind of threw it out…" Bakura answered with a small smile.

Marik glared and sighed. "Well, then we'll have to get a new one."

"I am _not_ getting on that thing again," Bakura said forcefully.

"Why not?"

"You go _way_ too fast, I'm surprised someone who's afraid of planes goes at such high speeds!"

"First off, I'm afraid of planes because I don't know who's driving them and because of that little _pyramid_ incident I told you about? I'd probably be fine if _I_ was driving. And second, you could probably go faster on foot!" Marik exclaimed, defending his driving skills.

"It's not just that though," Bakura continued. He leaned in so that no one would hear this next part, "The winds might blow back my _hood_." He rolled his eyes when he saw that Marik didn't get it, "You know, and the _sun_ might hit me…?"

Marik's eyes lit up, signifying he got it now, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh…" he said, "I forgot about that…"

"Obviously."

Marik sighed. "Even if I drive slower, the wind's still going to be bad."

"At least it will be better than your psycho driving."

"Hey! We didn't crash did we? So shut up about my driving skills already."

"Whatever. Is there a hotel nearby?"

"I don't know! That's why we needed the map!"

Bakura groaned. In a fit of frustration he took out his Millennium Ring, "I wish this thing could just _point_ us to a hotel or something!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the Ring started glowing and one of the pointy ends pointed to the right. Both boys stared at it. "… Did you know it could do that?" Bakura asked Marik.

Marik shook his head. "If I did, do you think I'd want a map?"

"Good point, well let's follow the magical glowing Item."

Marik laughed and hopped back on his motorcycle. After he started it, he looked at Bakura, "You hopping on?"

"I'll just run," he announced over the motor.

"But then I won't know where to go," Marik pointed out.

Bakura was silent, then he swore. In reality, he just didn't want to get on the motorcycle again because he enjoyed it way too much when he had to hang onto Marik… But there wasn't much of a choice was there? He hopped on the bike, wrapped his arms around his favorite Egyptian once more, and held the Ring in front of them both. "Follow that pointer!" he announced, this time noticing a blush start to creep its way up his face.

Marik smirked. "Aye-aye Captain 'Kura!" Bakura growled in his ear, making Marik laugh.

They drove on, this time actually following the driving laws, and soon they came to a hotel called, "The Plaza." It is very tall, white building with lots of windows and five flags sticking out over the door. Bakura caught a glimpse of the inside - it was _super_ fancy! Marble floors, fancy rugs/carpets, tasteful wallpaper and color-scheme, huge check-in desk, stained-glass windows (even on the ceiling), and all the furniture looked very expensive, attractive, and refined. _We're staying _here_?_ Bakura thought, _Dang_.

Marik drove them around the building until they came to the parking area and parked. Bakura hopped off the bike and stared up at the building. Seriously, they were staying _here?_

"Like the Plaza?" Marik asked with a smile as he got off the bike, "I've never been here myself, but they say it's a good hotel."

"It's huge," Bakura said, "why does someone need such a large place to stay?"

Marik shrugged. "People like the ambiance. We better go book a room, I don't know how full this place can get." They walked inside the building then, and Bakura couldn't help but notice all the odd stares he was receiving for his attire. He wished he could yell at them all and tell them to stop looking at him like he's a nutcase, but then he _would_ seem like a nutcase, so he had to just seethe silently.

When they walked in, Bakura marveled about how fancy this place looked yet again. Why did one place need to look so fancy anyways? There was a lot of art around that Bakura didn't recognize, and he wasn't exactly sure if they were supposed to be of anything either. The concierges' desks were all made of marble, or a stone close to it, and were all very shiny. They walked up to the shiny, marble desks and Marik said, "I'd like to book a room for two," only he said it in Japanese, so the poor, American, concierge, who wore a tuxedo with a golden nametag that read: "WILMINGTON," looked at him confusedly and said, "_I'm sorry, I do not speak whatever language you are speaking_," in English.

Marik swore. "I forgot we're not in Japan anymore…" he then switched to English, "_I'm sorry, I would like to book a room for me and my friend_."

Mr. Wilmington looked at him, then Bakura, and then started searching on his computer for a room. "_Were you looking for a specific type of room?_"

"_What do you mean?_" Marik asked.

"_Standard, Suite, Deluxe, Superior; is there a specific type you would like?_"

"_Um… Standard…_" Marik said, wondering what the difference was. Wilmington started clicking on his computer, and after a while said, "_We do have a room available, room number 1313 _**(1)**."

"_How much?_"

"_Seven hundred per night_."

"_We'll take it_."

Wilmington looked at us just a little oddly, as if he was uncomfortable, "_I must warn you that the room comes with only one King-sized bed_."

"_That's fine_," Marik said, thinking of how Bakura was a vampire and wouldn't need to sleep anyway.

Wilmington's brow creased, but he said, "_All right then sir. May I see some ID?_" Marik was about to hand him his driver's license when he realized that if his dad _really_ wanted to find him, he could track him checking into this hotel. He turned to Bakura, "Can you give him some ID?" he asked in Japanese.

"Why me?"

"Because my dad can track the hotel's records…"

"Wow, paranoid much?"

"I'd rather be paranoid and hidden than trusting and found," Marik argued. Bakura gave an exasperated sigh and took out his wallet. He handed the man Ryou's driver's license, since he didn't have one of his own. Unfortunately, the license was in Japanese, and poor Wilmington looked at it bewildered before handing it back. "_I cannot read this sir,_" he said apologetically.

"_Right, sorry,_" Bakura said, cursing under his breath for all the different languages in this world. He took the license back and instead handed him Ryou's passport since he remembered there being some English inside. Wilmington took the passport and his eyes grew wide. He must have read a few of Ryou's books and was a fan, but he didn't say anything about it because the hotel made it very clear not to freak out when celebrities or other famous people checked in. "_All right_," Wilmington said as he handed Bakura 'his' passport back, "_and how will you be paying for the room today sir?_"

"_Credit card_," Bakura said as he handed the man his credit card.

"_And how long will you be staying?_"

"_Two weeks_," the two young adults answered at the same time.

"_Of course, that comes to a grand total of $9,800 dollars. Is that all right?_"

"_Yes_," Bakura answered.

"_Very good then_," Wilmington said as he typed the credit card's number into his computer and then swiped it. He handed him the card back and then reached for something else behind his fancy marble desk. "_Here is your key card. Check-in is at 3:00 PM and check-out is at 12:00 PM._" he said handing them the colorful, plastic card with their room number on it.

"_Thanks,_" Marik said as he took the card.

"_One of our bellhops will carry your bags,_" he said just as a bellhop wearing a navy blue uniform with gold trim and pattern showed up with a golden cart loaded with luggage. His golden nameplate read "JOHNSON." "_I hope you'll have a wonderful stay at The Plaza_."

"_I'm sure we will…_" Bakura said as Johnson loaded their bags onto the cart. It was 11:00 AM now, what were they going to do for four hours? Why did they have to check in specifically at three anyway? And why couldn't they take the luggage up themselves? New York is weird…

* * *

After Marik and Bakura had eaten at one of The Plaza's many restaurants, they decided to just walk around town and relax a bit before looking for a Millennium Item. They didn't ride the motorcycle (though Bakura had to do some pretty good convincing for Marik to agree) though, and were currently just walking leisurely through Central Park. Bakura was still amazed that a park this big was in a _city_. You usually associate many tall buildings, concrete, and little plants with cities, so he still wasn't over it.

They were currently walking through the Naturalists' Walk part of the park because Bakura had gotten tired of seeing and hearing all the cars in the road, but going there was in vain because he could still hear the cars. "Don't these people have jobs…?" he wondered aloud.

"They're probably driving to them now, or they're on their lunch break," Marik said.

"Why is this place so busy anyways?"

"Well, it _is_ called the City that Never Sleeps," Marik smirked, "you should fit right in."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever." As soon as he said that word, he heard an even more annoying high-pitched sound that made his head hurt increasingly. It was like someone was digging a sharp implement farther and farther into his head with every millisecond that it continued. He shut his eyes tight and covered his ears to try and drown out the sound. "What _is_ that?" he asked, clearly annoyed and angry.

Marik looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"That noise! It's piercing my eardrums!"

Marik scrunched his eyebrows together. "I don't hear anything…" suddenly his eyes lit up and he looked nervous. He looked all around him for something, but apparently he didn't find what he was looking for. "Bakura, where is the sound coming from?" he asked very seriously.

"I don't know!" he screamed, certain that the sound was getting louder. He tried to pay attention through the piercing pain to locate it, but it was very difficult to think right now - it was as if the noise was trying to cut off his brain functions. It also felt like it was coming in all directions. He turned his head to see if that would help, and he barely heard a noise-level change. "Somewhere on my left…" no sooner than he had said 'left' than Marik grabbed his hand and started running in the other direction. Bakura just ran blindly, the sound making it impossible for him to do anything else. But, since now his hand was in Marik's, one of his eardrums was released to the full blast of the noise and he ground his teeth to keep from yelling - what _was_ that awful noise? Why was it plaguing him so?

Eventually, they got far away enough where it was quieter, and then it stopped altogether. Bakura took a deep breath and started rubbing his ear with the hand that wasn't being constricted by Marik's. "What _was_ that?" he asked again.

"Is it gone?" Marik asked in a rush.

"Yeah." Marik stopped running and dropped his hand. He was panting just a little, making Bakura wonder how fast they had been running. "I'm fairly certain," Marik said after a little bit, "that the sound you heard was a vampire whistle."

Bakura looked at him disbelievingly. "_Right_," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "a _vampire whistle_. Next you'll tell me that Yugi _did_ find a cure."

Marik glared at him. "I'm being serious! You didn't think we were the _only_ vampire hunters in the world did you?"

Bakura hesitated. To be honest, he _hadn't_ thought of that. Hell, he had forgotten that _Marik_ was a vampire hunter! "So… there's another vampire hunter here you think?"

Marik nodded. "Yes, and I think I know who it is too…"

"Who -" but Bakura wasn't able to finish his question because the sound returned, this time sounding louder than before. He covered his ears again and let out a groan, but as soon as he did the noise stopped. Bakura took another deep breath, but before he could let it out Marik grabbed him again and took him behind a large bush. He put his finger over his mouth to say "Be quiet!" and pointed to the bush, signifying that someone was behind it. Bakura's eye was starting to twitch, and he was fairly certain that his ears were starting to bleed, but he looked through the bush anyway to see what had Marik so wary. The only person he saw through the foliage was a tall, blonde, muscular man wearing a red T-shirt with a gold-studded leather jacket with an American Flag bandana around his head and sunglasses. He was looking around as if he lost something.

"Do you see the man with the bandana?" Marik asked very quietly.

"Yes, what about him?" Bakura asked in the same quiet voice.

"That's Bandit Keith - he's a monster hunter."

"He's the one blowing that whistle?" Bakura asked angrily.

"Yes - he has a whistle for every monster you can think of."

"Why is he called -" Bakura couldn't finish his question yet again because the noise returned. Now he knew for certain that he was blowing the whistle because it sounded even _louder_ and _more_ piercing than ever. His eyes shut instinctually and he covered his ears again and ground his teeth to keep from making a sound. He opened one eye to look through the bushes and see the man blowing a small, skinny, black whistle that looked almost like a dog whistle. As soon as the whistle left his mouth, the noise stopped and Bakura had to stop himself from taking a deep breath and letting him know he was there.

Bandit Keith looked around him angrily - obviously, he was looking for a vampire and was frustrated that he wasn't finding him. It looked like he was about to blow the whistle again when Marik mouthed, "Be quiet!" to Bakura and stood up. "_Hey Keith!_" he said in English like they were old buddies.

Keith turned to him in surprise, but he smiled - a little mischievously I might add - and said, "_Marik! Long time no see! I thought you and your family were in China?_"

"_Well, I decided to come see New York again!_"

"_Ah, so you agree that this is the best city on Earth?_"

Marik laughed. "_Yeah, totally. I see you're hunting a vampire…?_"

Keith nodded. "_Yup, someone tipped me off that one was coming here, and you know how I hate monsters dirtying this great city_." Bakura's eyes widened. Someone tipped him off? But who? Bakura was sure Marik was wondering the same thing, which he was, but he just couldn't show it. "_Of course,_" Keith continued, "_that must be why you're here too right? Vampire hunting?_"

"_I've decided to take a little break from that actually…_" Bakura smirked. _More like stop completely_, he thought.

"_Well! I'm glad you chose America to take your vacation in! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a vampire to find_." He made a move to blow the whistle again, but Marik interrupted with, "_You just love your whistles don't you?_"

Keith smiled. "_They do make my job a lot easier you know, you want to blow it?_"

"_No thanks, I like hunting the old fashioned way_."

"_But the old fashioned way's so hard! Come on, I know you want to blow it just once_," he held out the whistle to Marik, but he pushed it away. "_Really_," he said, "_I don't want it_."

Keith chuckled. "_Still have a soft-spot for those blood-sucking creatures eh? Your dad wouldn't have hesitated to blow the whistle_."

"_My dad_," Marik said, suddenly very angry, "_isn't here_."

"_You're by yourself?_" Keith sounded surprised.

Marik shrugged. "_It's not like it's the first time_."

"_I guess. Hey, have you seen anything suspicious around here? Anything, vampire-like?_"

Marik pretended to think. "_I saw someone with a brown trench coat and a scarf by the carriages on 59__th__ street not too long ago_."

"_Thanks! Huh, I thought I heard someone groan here, so I thought a vampire was reacting to my whistle… Probably just my head or something…_" he said, but then asked, "_Why didn't you go after him yourself?_"

"_I'm on vacation_," Marik reminded him.

Keith laughed. "_All right, well see you later!_" he said as he headed towards 59th. Marik watched him leave, and when he was out of sight he motioned for Bakura to come out of the bushes. "That was a close call," Marik said, back to his preferred Japanese.

"Why is he called Bandit Keith?" Bakura asked.

"There are some people who are crazy enough to pay anyone if they find and kill a monster. Bandit Keith takes advantage of this and spends his days hunting werewolves, vampires, mummies, any monster you can think of and gives the head to them. He's made so much money off of this that in the monster-hunting world, he's known as a bandit."

"There's a monster-hunting _world?_" Bakura asked, "Fantastic… Where'd he get the whistles from?"

"He made them himself."

"Well they certainly _work_," Bakura complained as he rubbed his ears again.

"Listen," Marik said, getting very serious, "Don't ever let him see you - he will _not_ hesitate to kill you on the spot, and if he doesn't then you should be _more_ afraid because that means he's going to experiment on you to make _new_ weapons for hunting with."

"Relax - like he'll ever see me?"

Marik scrunched his eyebrows together in worry. "Just be careful… please?" _I can't lose you…_ Marik thought. Bakura looked at him, remembering Marik's first friend and sighed. "All right, I'll be careful…"

Marik smiled and hugged him, making Bakura blush and then curse himself. "Thanks 'Kura! Now, where do you want to go? We should probably get as far away from 59th street as possible…"

"Let's just walk around some more," Bakura said as he slowly moved Marik off of him and tried controlling his stupid emotions.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After a few hours, it was three-o-clock and the two main characters headed back to their hotel room. Bakura was shocked as soon as he saw the thing - he hadn't been expecting anything so fancy… I mean, if this is what a _Standard_ room looked like, what about the Superior? Or the Deluxe?

And now dear reader, I warn you, for to accurately describe the elegance and fanciness this room brings I must describe it in great detail, so if you don't _really_ care what the room looks like or you don't have enough time to read it just skim the next few parts until you get to the dialogue.

As soon as you opened the door, there was a little hallway leading to the actual bedroom, and right next to the door on the left-hand side was possibly the single most fanciest bathroom Bakura had _ever_ seen.

The two-door entryway leading to the bathroom itself was impressive, it was clouded, ridged glass so that you couldn't _really_ see through it, but you could still see colors. Though all the colors blended together so that it would be really hard to tell who was in there if you didn't know, or if there was anyone in there at all.

The bathroom was white-tiled with smatterings of gray and off-white colors as well. There were also gold-colored tiles that formed the likeness of a giant stem with leaves throughout the whole floor and on some of the walls as well. There also was a _huge_ mirror with a fancy brass trim. There were also two brass wall lamps on both sides, with a fancy golden-trimmed lampshade. The mirror also had a twisting, golden stem in the corner.

Below the mirror was a pearl-white porcelain counter with _two_ sinks! The faucets were a shiny brass with white handles and bases. Inside the sinks themselves was a band of metal painted golden all around it with fancy patterns and the insignia of a backwards P and a forwards P right next to each other, surrounded by a circle with leaves coming out of it - no doubt the Plaza logo.

In between the two sinks was a tiled toothbrush holder and possibly a tiled ash tray next to it. There was a tiled dish in front of that with a boxed bar of soap with pictures of flowers on it.

On the far left of both sinks was a small, round, golden-trimmed mirror, supported by a golden base. In front of that was another tiled dish containing two, clean, fluffy, white towels.

On the far right of both sinks was a tiled dish containing a tissue box covered with a tiled cover along with little packets of… something (Bakura never opened them), a little towel, and even a 'nail care' set. Under the sinks there was a white trash can and a little white scale.

There was a bathtub across from the sink, hidden inside the wall so that it was like a peninsula. The sides were tiled, but the top, bottom, and inside were white porcelain. The golden stem trailed up the side of the tub and came back up on the wall overlooking the tub, giving it a very elegant look. There was also a metal rack on the wall that held three towels hanging over the side-wall of the tub. At the head of the bath, there were the same kind of handles that the sinks had, along with a fancy water head. There was also a brazen cord with a shower head, in case the need came for it. A small rack went from side to side of the tub, carrying small conditioner and shampoo bottles, a little towel, and another boxed soap bar. There was also another familiar, gold-colored rack that held two bath robes with the Plaza logo on the chest and more golden stems across them on the side of the wall before the tub.

There were two small glass doors that were right across from the main doors, one led to the actual toilet and the other led to the shower. There was nothing really special about the toilet-room, other than the fact that there was a window in it that gave you a view of other buildings.

The door leading to the shower also had a small, metal rail with a towel hanging on it. The shower itself had tiled walls and floor, with another golden stem trailing up the wall. There were the same shower head and handles as on the other pieces in the bathroom, as well as another, smaller shower-head connected with a cord like in the bathtub. There was a small tray in the corner carrying two small bottles of shampoo, another bottle with conditioner, a small, rolled-up towel, and what appeared to be a tan lufa wrapped in plastic.

Bakura was surprised by the effort put into the _bathroom_. Was it all really necessary? Though he had to admit that it _did_ look nice. They walked through the mini-hallway, and Bakura could already see from his view point that there were a lot of closet doors on the right wall, four to be exact. All white with gold handles.

However, the first thing that caught Bakura's eye when he walked into the actual _bedroom_ was the bed itself. It was a King-sized bed, just like Wilmington had said there would be, and all the sheets were white with three thin lines of golden trim along the borders, and there was a folded, brown, cotton blanket on the end. The four pillows looked _very_ soft, like the puffy clouds that you wish you could rest in, and they had the same golden trim going around the borders like it was framing a blank canvas where your head would rest. The bed's headboard was very fancy, with the edges being the familiar gold-color with a mature, symmetrical pattern, and the inside being a tanned cloth going past the bed. The bed ruffle was light brown with thick, vertical, dark brown lines encasing a smaller red-brown line with thinner, slightly-darker-brown lines in between.

On both sides of the bed were little, polished-wood side tables, with three drawers and a small lamp on top. On the left hand side table there was the black phone signature of all hotels, and on the right hand side table there was a small, white clock radio.

Close by there was a small, rectangular polished-wood 'writer's table' adorned with regal yellow decorations. It had a small, brass lamp on the top that supported three, white, candle-shaped lights disappearing into the lampshade, along with another black phone. It also had a comfortable looking chair, with pretty, yellow thread running through the white cushion.

Next to the table was a window, that had a _lovely_ view of some buildings by the way, with dark-gold curtains and a tan shade that you could pull down.

Next to the window there was a tan-gold, comfy chair, with a matching soft-looking pillow, and a matching footrest. The chair and its accessories were all threaded with golden thread. There were also tassels all around the bottom of the chair and footrest, and there was a small, brass table that stood next to it, with a mosaic picture of a red-haired, young, lady in a red, Renaissance-style dress hung right above it.

The last pieces were a Plasma Screen TV with golden three-candle wall lamps on either side. There were glass holders around the base of the candles, and glass bobbles were hanging from all three. Bakura thought it looked like they would fall at any minute… but it never happened. Below was a breathtaking ebony wood chest with a granite top that just looked lovely with all the other pieces in the room. On top of it were two brown, leather-covered books between two magnificent book-ends. The both had the Plaza Logo on the side, but one said "Guest Services" on it and the other had "Dining" in gold lettering. There was also a little menu next to it that said "Private Bar" on the front. There were also two remotes, though why there were _two_ remotes Bakura didn't know, and he was certain he never would. On the right were two magazines that neither boys cared for, and there was also a thermostat on the wall off the side of and below the TV.

"Dang," Bakura said, "how long are we staying here again?" he asked.

"Not long enough…" Marik answered as he walked in the room and put the window shade down.

"Where'd they put our luggage?" Bakura asked, looking around.

"It was back there - by the bathroom." They walked over there to grab their luggage and started to put it in one of the many closets when Bakura's phone rang. He frantically searched for it in his many-pocketed cloak before finding and answering it. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey!" a familiar voice said, "It's Yugi! Are you near anywhere near a TV right now?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Bakura answered, "why?"

"Turn it to channel one hundred!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Okay…" Bakura said before walking towards the TV and picking up one of the remotes. Luckily, he grabbed the right one, because when he pressed the "On" button it actually turned on. He ignored the "Main attractions" channel that every hotel had and went straight to channel one hundred. It looked to be on commercial break right now, just finishing up an ad for some juice. "Why am I on this channel? It's just some ad for juice…"

"Juice?" Yugi said, confused, "Oh wait! You're in America right now aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dang it! You're not going to be able to see it… Can this phone receive videos?"

"Yes, but what are you trying to show me?"

"Hold on a second okay! I'm going to hang up to send you it."

"Send me _what?_" Bakura asked, but Yugi had already hung up. Sure enough, he received a video a little later. "Marik," he said, making the other boy stop unpacking and look over at him, "Yugi just sent us some video for something…"

"Well, let's see what it is," he said as he walked over to him.

"Okay," Bakura clicked the "Play" button, and they were immediately met with a guy in a swimsuit saying, "Do you burn easy? Are even the best sunblocks not strong enough for you? Are you tired of burning? Then you need," the guy held up a bottle of lotion, "Vampire Sunblock!" Bakura's eyes widened, he looked at Marik who had the same surprised expression on his face. "Sunblock so strong that vampires use it!" the guy continued, "Vampire Sunblock is 100% guaranteed not to let _any_ of the sun's rays shine through! It will allow burn-easy skin the relief it needs!" words appeared at the bottom of the screen saying, "Note: when using Vampire Sunblock you will not get tan."

Soon, Anzu was on the screen wearing a swimsuit at the beach, _with the sun beating down on her_. "I have skin that burns _very_ easily and doesn't tan," she said. _No kidding…_ Bakura thought_, _"and Vampire Sunblock allows me to go out and have fun in the sun without fear of burning! I love it!" it was obvious she was _really_ happy with the product, and Bakura knew exactly why.

"Order now!" the video finished, having a picture of the product along with the phone number on the screen. Bakura and Marik stared at the phone with their jaws slack. They looked at each other, and Bakura was about to say something when Yugi called again. "So!" he said happily, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Bakura asked, a smile working it's way across his face, "Give me ten bottles right now!"

Yugi laughed. "If you give me your address I could get you some in 24 hours!"

"Seriously?" Bakura asked, surprised, "You'd do that?"

"Sure!" Yugi said, "Anything for a friend!"

Bakura smiled and told him where they were staying. Then Marik took the phone from him. "Hey Yugi," he said, "what time is it over there?"

"4:00 AM!" Yugi exclaimed, "I set my alarm so I could watch the commercial air!"

Marik laughed, "I suppose you want to get back to sleeping then?" he asked.

"Nah!" Yugi said, "I'm good. Hey, where are you guys anyway? Having fun? Find anything yet?"

"We're in New York," Marik answered, "we're having a _lot_ of fun," he smiled at Bakura who rolled his eyes, "and no, we didn't find anything yet, but we'll keep looking."

"Oh, well I hope you find something soon!"

"How are things with you and Anzu?" Marik asked.

"They're doing great!" Yugi exclaimed happily, "Anzu's hoping to use that commercial as a chance to show her skills! And now that she can go in the sun, she has nothing to fear!"

"That's great!" Marik said, smiling, "And how's Yami doing?"

"Oh," Yugi said, his enthusiasm dropping some, "he's doing what he wanted and touring around the world with Jounouchi," Yugi sighed, "I wish he would stay home… It's so different not having him in my head anymore."

Marik didn't know how to respond to that. "Oh, well… Sorry I guess. I think you should go to sleep now though."

"Yeah probably," Yugi agreed, "all right, talk to you later! Call me when you get the sunblock so that I know it actually arrived."

"Sure thing," Marik said, then he hung up. He looked over at Bakura, who was looking at the window in the room. "To think," Marik said to him, "you'll be able to leave that blind open."

"I'll be able to feel the sun again…" Bakura said. He couldn't believe it… he'd finally be able to feel the sun again, after all this time… It blew his mind. He couldn't picture it, he couldn't picture himself walking outside in the daytime and _not_ being immediately burnt to a crisp… All because of some lotion…?

But he saw Anzu, she was on the beach, perfectly fine. No burning at all. Now he could do that too… Now he could feel the warm sun on his skin instead of being covered up in clothes. Now he could go swimming - during the day! Now people would stop staring at him weirdly and wondering why he was wearing such odd clothes!

Now he could do more things with Marik. He wouldn't have the restriction of having to be covered up anymore.

He turned to Marik and smiled. "Now I don't have to wear that freaking cloak anymore!"

Marik mock-pouted. "Aw, and I just bought it." They started laughing, and in his good mood Bakura picked up Marik and twirled him around before setting him back on the ground and hugging him. Marik blinked at his friend, but hugged him back, happy that he was happy. Bakura stopped hugging him and put his hands on Marik's shoulders. "I say this calls for a celebration!" he announced.

Marik smiled. "Shouldn't we wait until we get the sunblock first?"

"Good point… we should finish unpacking."

"Yeah," Marik agreed.

They went back to unpacking, both in great moods. Even though they both had seen the commercial, they couldn't believe that there actually was _vampire-proof sunblock_. It was incredible! Who knew Yugi would actually do it huh? Bakura kept staring at the window, he couldn't wait to throw open that blind and bask in the streaming sunlight, even though the vampire in him immediately rejected the idea.

* * *

A few hours later, Bakura had set up his laptop on the writing desk and Marik was getting ready for bed, getting a good night's sleep so that tomorrow they could go searching for an Item. If one was here, they still weren't certain about that. But that's why you look, right?

Anyway, Bakura was typing fast when Marik came out in his dark-blue pajamas. He was actually _really_ tired, the sleep he had gotten on the plane hadn't been enough. He stretched and yawned before climbing into bed. "Night 'Kura," he said sleepily as his head hit the pillow. He barely noticed when Bakura had stopped his inhumanly-fast typing before he nodded off.

Of course, if he had been awake he would have noticed that Bakura appeared as if he was a statue. He was frozen at the desk, his hands poised over the keyboard but not moving, his head locked into place staring at the screen, even his eyes had gone still, which almost never happened.

He turned his head slowly, his heart rate increasing ever so slightly as he did so. Once he saw Marik sleeping, his heart beat more, and then it hit him that this would continue for _two weeks_. Two weeks of Marik sleeping while he just… _watched_. Two weeks of looking at that bed and thinking of hopping in it himself and sleeping next to him… two weeks of this torture! _Two weeks!_

He slammed his head on the desk silently, wanting to show frustration but also not wanting to wake Marik up. He couldn't type anymore either as the constant noise would be sure to wake him up too, what the hell was he supposed to do while Marik slept?

He turned his head back to the bed, standing up and walking over to it in the next second. He kneeled down at the side of the bed and rested his arms on it, looking at Marik… so peaceful, so beautiful… He rested his head down on his arms and continued to stare at him, listening to his relaxed breathing, jumping slightly when it hitched. He wondered what Marik dreamed about… could he possibly dream about him? And if he _did_ dream about him, were those good dreams or nightmares?

He continued to stare at Marik, watching his mouth move slightly as he breathed… His mouth was slightly open, even though he breathed through his nose and Bakura couldn't help but feel like kissing those lips…

He closed his eyes and stood up again, running both of his hands through his hair. He would go insane if he stayed here any longer… he should go out, do something until sunrise…

Just then, that guy with the vampire whistle popped into his head. Bandit Keith. Would it be possible that he would find him? Marik had seemed really worried about the guy… and Bakura _had_ promised Marik he'd be careful… Would it be 'careful' of him to go out at night? When vampires were most likely to show up? It wasn't… not really… But he couldn't stay here either!

Bakura stared at the door. This hotel was pretty big, he could probably find something to do in it… there were probably a _ton_ of sitting rooms he could stay in with his laptop and write… yes, that's what he'd do. He was about to grab his laptop and head out when Marik shifted, his brows creasing. " 'Kura…" he said as if something bad was happening. He said it again, this time more frantic. Bakura leaned down and started petting Marik's hair, trying to calm him down. "It's all right," he said in as soothing a voice as he could muster, "It's fine… I'm right here." What the hell should he say? He doesn't even know why Marik's saying his name…

Of course that does mean that he dreams about him, and that thought made Bakura want to smile, especially when Marik started calming down. "Don't leave me…" Marik mumbled so quietly that Bakura almost didn't hear it. Almost. He sighed, even though Marik _was_ only dreaming, when someone tells you not to leave like that… it's pretty hard not to listen.

At this time, Bakura was still petting Marik's hair, but somewhere along the way it had turned from petting his hair to running his pale fingers through his sandy-blonde hair. It was so soft… just like his lips. Bakura closed his eyes to stop thinking about that. He opened them, and his eye widen when he saw that Marik was smiling. It was a slight smile, but there was no doubt about it. The sight made Bakura smile too, and then these words that came out of his mouth, "I love you Marik."

His heart nearly beat right out of his chest when Marik's eyes opened slightly, but they closed in the next instant. Oh good, he hadn't heard him… But Bakura could have _sworn_ that Marik's smile was just a little… happier.

After a while, when Bakura was done running his fingers through Marik's soft hair, he stood up and walked back towards his desk, deciding he would just try and type as quietly as he could so as not to wake the sleeping boy.

* * *

**(1)**: For the LIFE of me I could not find how their room's were numbered, but luckily, **anime-on-replay** told me that the rooms are high numbers! Hence room 1313. However, don't think that if you go to The Plaza that room 1313 is a Standard room because it most likely is not… Also don't trust me on the price of the room… TT_TT Gah, I wish I could just go there… I also don't know what their key cards look like.

**I hate this ending -_- but I always suck at ending the chapters don't I? Gr… I feel as if everything written after I describe their rooms is written horribly… Actually, I feel like this story hasn't been too good lately TT_TT I'm sorry… Hopefully it will get better in the next few chapters. **

**On a happier note, the hundredth reviewer is: netjer ankh! Congratulations! =) Haha. This person has requested me to write a story based on the song "E.T" by Katy Perry (I can't help but think of Perry the Platypus every time I hear her name…) in which Bakura is an alien! I'm not telling you guys anymore than that ;) I'm sorry it's not up yet by the way… ^^" I've been busier than I would have liked this summer… TT_TT**

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES!}~~~

**Bec**: I _am_ very proud with all my work! =) I'm happy I've improved so much *sheds tears of joy* and I'm glad you like this story so much, I didn't think it would make anyone's day better XD When I first started this, I had expected, maybe like, ten people to like it… XD Lol, and I _never_ expected such nice reviews! =)

RIGHT? I love Bakura's hints too… XD Of course I write them so… Like I've said many times, Marik's going to be in denial for a while (heh, that rhymed XD) and he'll be oblivious for a while too. Yup! Bakura's become a better person since Marik showed up in his life, and of course his infatuation is a genuine one! He just wants to see Marik happy, especially since he's found out some troubling things about his past.

LOL! If I was in the seat behind Marik… I would write down every word! Lmbo, it certainly would weird people out though huh? XD Yeah, I wanted to have Rex and Weevil in here (I like their English names too because it _is_ easier). I want to try and put as many characters as I can in this thing… hence Bandit Keith. Of course, if they're going to _America_ they're bound to meet him don't you think?

Yeah, poor Ryou ='( His life was stolen and now he can't live without dying… so he has to stay tucked inside a ring. Glad you feel honored though =) it was a good idea… And I change my mind on a daily basis without 'forcing things' as you say, plus when you asked that question it was a fair amount of time before the last chapter so I was able to plan ahead.

That is a good point… Marik is only human ^^" I have no idea how long it takes for someone to get their blood back either… But because Marik and Bakura are Bloodpacks there are a few special exceptions, but I'll get into those later (I hope -_- ) But thanks for bringing that up! It'll be on my mind~.

Haha, thanks! I did have a great day (even though it was so long ago… TT_TT again I apologize…) And I'm not 15, but you're close! =) I'm actually 14 XD And you're a girl, okay, now I know that. FINALLY. Geez… -_-" And don't worry, my real name is Anna, so my screen-name isn't that creative either XD But I just like the name so much… I bet I'm not updating more frequently than you would have expected now am I? TT_TT Though I am very busy with other things… but you're right, I don't like to write things when I'm rushed (but I don't think this is _that_ great XD) CHEERIO! (love that word XD)

**P.S. Recently, I decided to create a facebook page for my fanfiction profile, a page you can "Like" but not "Friend." I made it so that I could give out secrets and spoilers to my stories, and talk to my FF buddies easier =). I didn't make it because I thought people would "Like" it, I made it for the previous stated reasons. Sorry if I sound conceited, that was not my intention. The page is called "Annzy" with a cute picture of Ryou :3 Search for it in the "Pages" section. I already have a video where I talk about my future plans for this story up there, so check it out if you want. Be warned, I have a very boring voice…**


	30. Death Wish

***Note* This chapter uses real life places and names. Though I looked up these places and names, I have never been there so I cannot describe them accurately nor can I say what exactly would happen. Take all descriptions of real-life things lightly, for even if I look it up, I still have never been there, and the internet is limited compared to real-life experience.**

**In other words, don't flame me, just tell me what's wrong if you know it to be wrong so I may fix it. Thanks! =)**

**And guess what! This chapter has actually been beta'd!-! That's right! Someone got to look at it before all the rest of you! ;) She's the Lovely Link Fairy: Lady Sunami! =) You go girl.**

_**NO TIME FOR AUTHOR NOTES. JUST READ THE CHAPTER! IT'S ALREADY LATE ENOUGH AS IT IS!-!-! (Although I should warn you about… NAH! (; )**_

* * *

Chapter 29: Death Wish _(This chapter is dedicated to netjer ankh – my hundredth reviewer =) Hope you like it netty~!)_

" "_The greatest love story ever told is your own," _" Bakura read in English from his computer screen. "Pfft," he scoffed, "I believe that… Although a few months ago I wouldn't have."

He closed the window when he heard Marik stir and yawn. The tan boy soon sat up and stretched. "Morning 'Kura, what time is it?"

Bakura glanced at the clock, "Seven AM, exactly."

Marik groaned. "Damn it… that's the time my dad trained us all to get up at without an alarm clock. I thought my irregular sleeping patterns as of late would get rid of it, but apparently not."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "It's interesting that you can train your body to get up at a certain time. That must be annoying."

"It is," Marik agreed as he got out of bed and walked to the closet.

Bakura bit his lip before asking, "What were you dreaming of last night?"

"Last night?" Marik asked casually behind his shoulder, "Hmm… it was something about -" Marik cut himself off as he remembered his dream. His eyes hardened. "I dreamt that Bandit Keith was torturing you," he said despondently, "it was horrible… and I was in some sort of place where I couldn't do anything, I could only scream…" he turned to look at Bakura with a piercing look, and Bakura wasn't sure how to respond. "But suddenly," Marik continued, "someone started petting my hair, and telling me everything was all right." Bakura's throat had become dry at this point in Marik's tale, and he swallowed to get it wet again. Exactly what did he remember?-! Did he remember Bakura saying…

"At first I thought it was my mom," Marik continued, " 'cause she always did that sort of thing…" he furrowed his eyebrows as he observed Bakura more closely, who was beginning to feel that the air was crushing him. "But it turned out to be you…" he said as if he didn't believe it himself, "you looked really worried and you were petting my hair and telling me everything would be all right, and…" Marik stopped talking here, beginning to feel a little embarrassed. The next thing he remembered in his dream was the incredible relief that 'Kura _was_ fine, and that he enjoyed it when Bakura pet his hair… it felt nice. _"Don't leave me…"_ he had said to the vampire, _"I can't live without you anymore…"_ And then he remembered Bakura saying, _"I love you Marik…"_

Marik started nervously laughing, his face red. "Well! It was just a dream right? Ha… I'm going to get dressed now," he said awkwardly as he walked towards the closet and started taking out some clothes for him to change in to. He had to wonder why he had such a… random dream, but he didn't really want to dwell on it because it was making his heart beat faster, and he was in denial as to why. He couldn't… But this dream was obviously telling him _something_ right? Marik shook his head a little to clear his thoughts. His solution to the problem was to just stop thinking about it, since that usually worked for him.

Usually.

Meanwhile, Bakura just kind of sat there staring at his computer screen. He was taking quiet, slow breaths, trying to calm himself down. _It's okay…_ he told himself, _He didn't hear my… confession, last night. He thinks he just had a dream where I was tortured… come to think of it, I should probably be worried about that._ "You know I can take care of myself right?" he asked, turning around in his chair and putting his legs on either side of it, resting his arms on the back of the chair.

Marik looked over his shoulder to reply something witty, but stopped. 'Kura looked so… so… _attractive_ in that pose… He turned around back to the closet and shut his eyes so tight that they started to hurt. Since he was an artist, adaptively, his eye-camera was just a _little_ more detailed than normal, and if he didn't get that picture out of his head _right now_ it would _never_ get out! But this thought just managed to somehow lodge the picture deeper into his memory, and now he was blushing. Damn it! WHY?-! Why was it even causing him to blush?-!

"Marik!" Bakura interrupted his thoughts. The way he's said it gave Marik the impression that he had been saying his name repeatedly but that he hadn't heard him. "Hey, answer my question."

Marik took a deep breath and took out a shirt to put on from the closet. "Right, sorry… What was the question?" he asked, for in his haste to forget the mental picture he had forgotten the question as well.

Bakura sighed in agitation. "You know I can take care of myself, _right?_" Bakura repeated. He was getting annoyed, because he took Marik's hesitance as him not wanting to admit that he _didn't_ think he could take care of himself, which pissed him off greatly. After all, _how_ many times had Bakura saved his life? More than once, that's for sure.

"Huh? Yeah, I know that," Marik said, decreasing Bakura's agitation by a little bit, "but excuse me for worrying about my friend." Marik picked out some pants, grinding his teeth together when that mental picture came into his mind again. What the hell was wrong with him?

Bakura stared at Marik oddly. The Egyptian's movements seemed… stinted, and nervous. What happened? Was he really that upset by the dream? It probably brought back painful memories of his first vampire friend… Bakura stood up and walked over to Marik. He put his arm on his shoulder and said, "Marik, you okay?"

At that time, Marik was _not_ okay. When Bakura put his hand on his shoulder he felt his heart-rate increase again, and when he turned around and saw Bakura's eyebrows creased in such a caring way he just… couldn't take it. "Yeah! I'm fine!" he said unconvincingly as he avoided eye-contact with his best friend.

Bakura looked at Marik oddly. Why wasn't he looking him in the eyes? "Are you sure you're okay?" Bakura asked, even though he knew that Marik _wasn't_ okay. Though he wasn't sure why that was.

"Of course!" Marik said in that same, fake reassuring voice.

Bakura got fed up with Marik lying to him so he spun him around and put his hands on both of his shoulders. But he _still_ wouldn't look him in the eyes, so he moved one of his hands to Marik's chin to make him look at him. "Marik. What's. Wrong?" he asked slowly, demandingly.

Marik couldn't think as he looked into the deep, brown orbs of Bakura's eyes. Brown was such a beautiful color… He could feel his heart-beat increase, and he was certain that Bakura could feel it. Which he could, but he too was lost looking into Marik's beautiful, violet eyes to notice much. They kept staring into each other's eyes, not saying anything, just enjoying the comfortable silence. "Nothing's wrong… now," Marik said after what seemed like a long time.

They found themselves bring their faces closer without even realizing it, and they only noticed when their foreheads brushed together. That was when they both blushed, realizing where they were at that time. Marik then quickly stepped out of that moment and to the side, and once Marik stepped out, Bakura had to blink a few times. That moment had seemed like a dream… so unreal, yet reality was clear throughout it. "I-I need to go…" Marik said, walking towards the door, "c-clear my head…"

Bakura turned around and called, "Marik!" just as the boy's hand was on the door handle. He spun around. "What?" he asked, his heart-beat loud in his ears.

"You're still in your pajamas," Bakura informed him, pointing at the clothes that were still in Marik's hand.

Marik looked at the clothes and blushed more than he had been already. "Oh… right…"

* * *

"So, where should we go first?" Bakura asked as they walked around outside New York. Sadly, Bakura's special sunblock had not arrived yet, so he had to wear that bloody cloak that Marik bought him.

"I don't know… don't you have this "Millennium Watch" thing online?" Marik asked.

"Yeah," Bakura said, " "they" say that the Millennium Scale and Ankh are here, which are the last ones we need right?"

"Well, it does total seven, so what do you think?"

Bakura stuck his tongue out at his friend who's a boy **(1)**. " "They" say that the Items were spotted in Manhattan, which is where we are."

"So we're just going to search this whole island?" Marik asked.

Bakura sighed. "Do you have a better idea? Although even if we search this entire island there's no guarantee that we'll find them anyways because the person who has them can move around as well, who's to say they're not in another part of this city?"

Marik sighed, but then he thought of something. "Remember yesterday? You threw the map out so we were trying to figure out where a hotel was?"

"Yes," Bakura said, and then he remembered too. He took the Millennium Ring out from under his shirt and said, "You think this thing could just… _point_ to the Millennium Items?"

"Why not?" Marik challenged, "It got us to the Plaza didn't it?"

"Good point," Bakura said. He stared at the Millennium Ring, and for the first time he felt such a mysterious aura coming off of it, it had so many powers they didn't even know about… such vagueness surrounding this small Item… Wait, wasn't Marik supposed to be an expert?-! "Aren't you supposed to know all the Millennium Ring's powers?"

Marik was silent. "The Ring is the least known and the most mysterious. When the Pharaoh gave them to his most trusted advisors to spread them out, the Ring was intercepted by…" Marik looked at Bakura oddly, "… the Thief King."

Bakura was silent. "Oh, right…" The former Thief King had actually forgotten how he had acquired the Ring, he just knew he had received it somehow… but once Marik said that, Bakura began to feel a memory come back to him.

~!~!~!~

_Mahado, one of the Pharaoh's priests, was riding on a horse carrying something very important that was wrapped in cloth and tied with rope in a brown bag tied to the side of his horse. His mission was simple – ride out with the package and find a place to hide it. _

_Unfortunately, the Thief King knew of this plan. _

_He knew the package was one of the "Millennium Items" he had heard so much about. He didn't know much about the Items themselves, but he remembered what had happened to make them. _

_His entire village, Kul Elna… destroyed. Just like that. No mercy, no warning, just… decimated. He could remember the men coming in on horseback during the cover of the night, holding swords and other blunt objects… riding on the horses, killing people like they were running their hand through water. They set fire to the buildings, the greedy flames eating everything in its path, including people. And the screaming, oh the screaming; the horrible, terrified, confused screams stayed with him for years, keeping him awake many a night. The painful sights of his family yelling out, telling him to run, run far away and never look back… _

_Bakura had been a child back then, and he had no idea why everyone and everything he knew was being destroyed, until he heard one of the murderers on horses say, "Do you think that's enough to make these "Millennium Items" he was talking about?"_

"_Yeah," another one said, "Let's go."_

Millennium Items?_ Bakura thought, _What are those?_ he asked himself before realizing that it didn't matter. Whatever they were must be evil, to have people be killed for them. He grew to hate these Items, and those responsible for their creation, which he found out was the royal family. Naturally, he grew up hating the royal family. And since, after his family died and he ran away from his burning village, he had been raised by bandits and thieves, naturally he stole anything he could from the Pharaoh and his pyramids. But his real hate was for the Millennium Items that destroyed his home, and over the years he was determined to destroy them. _

_Now it appeared that he had the chance to do just that. _

_The Thief King followed Mahado on horseback quietly, so that the priest wouldn't realize he was being followed. The Priest rode on through the night and took a small break at dawn. When Bakura saw Mahado stop riding, he reigned in his horse as well, and patted its nose, signaling it to wait. He crept along the sand quietly, sneaking up on Mahado who was resting his body and eyes by lying down and closing his eyes. But, since he was very loyal to the current Pharaoh, Atemu, he was holding on to the package. Although, that wouldn't be a problem for the Thief King. _

_He crept forward, making sure the sun would cast his shadow away from the resting Mahado, but just then the priest's horse whinnied, causing the priest to open his. _

_That was when he saw Bakura._

_The priest's eyes widened and he sat up, staring at the white-haired boy curiously. The Thief King cussed under his breath at the stupid horse, but he stared back defiantly. "Who are you?" Mahado demanded, "How did you find me?"_

_Bakura smirked. "You are not very good at making sure you're not being followed, Mahado. And if you must know, I am Bakura."_

_Mahado stood up, holding the package behind himself. "Bakura the Thief King?"_

"_The one and only," Bakura said arrogantly, "now give me that pretty little package and no one has to be hurt."_

_Mahado got into a fighting stance. "You'll have to pull it from my cold, dead hands before I give it to you."_

_Bakura smirked, showing off his impressive canines. Almost like a vampire's. "That can be arranged," he said before pulling a knife out of the sheath on his belt. _

_Mahado had not brought a weapon with him, since his mission had been to go out at once and hide the Item as fast as he could. A heavy weapon would have slowed him down too much, and in his hurry he had forgotten to bring a knife for protection. Nevertheless, he held his ground, determined to protect the Ring at all costs. _

_Bakura lunged, driven by his hate for these wretched Millennium Items that murdered his village. He had been trying to hide his loathing, but at the thought of finally getting that wretched Ring and destroying it once and for all… he showed his aggression. _

_Mahado fought off Bakura valiantly, but when it's a knife against fists, the knife will win every time. Especially since Bakura's been trained to fight dirty from the thieves that raised him. _

_Bakura was careful where he stabbed Mahado, because he wanted him to tell the Pharaoh what was to become of this "precious" Millennium Item. So, he eventually stabbed him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground, immobilizing him, at least for a time. And then Bakura ripped the package from Mahado's hands and grinned in triumph. "Finally, I can destroy this thing."_

"_No, you can't," Mahado said through painful, grinding teeth, "if you destroy one, something terrible will happen."_

_Bakura scoffed at the priest. "You just don't want to see your precious Item destroyed do you? Well these stupid things deserve it, my village died for them –"_

"_You don't understand Bakura," Mahado said, trying to block out the pain in his leg, "Kul Elna was already a village of thieves, and it was beginning to become a haven for vampires. The creatures were already taking too many lives, we had to do something…"_

_Bakura looked at the priest. He had faintly heard of the vampire attacks, but he had never met a vampire himself. He had been told many things about the creatures, they were real, they were make-believe, they were just psychos who drank blood for fun. When Bakura heard that last one, he told everyone in proximity, "I guess that makes me a vampire then!" before laughing boisterously with everyone else. But even though Bakura did not know much about the creatures, he was certain that he would remember his village being a _haven_ for them. "Even so," Bakura said, "you could have just hired hunters or something, not murder an entire village!"_

_Mahado looked up at Bakura with… pity? In his eyes. "Maybe one day you'll understand Bakura… You have to admit that Kul Elna was a suffering village, it was full of thieves and criminals… the Pharaoh at the time decided that it would be the best… and it was needed to make the Millennium Items to wipe out the blood-sucking creatures and stop the murders –"_

"_You call murdering more innocent people a way to solve your problems?" Bakura asked, infuriated. How dare this man try to rationalize the slaughtering of his village! It wasn't just full of thieves and criminals! It was full of hard-working people, mostly peasants, not to mention parents and…_

_Innocent children._

_Just like he had been, and then his innocence had been brutally taken from him when he saw all the burning… all the death…_

_All the _murders_. _

"_I should show you what murdering looks like," Bakura said, anger clouding his vision as he knife more tightly, "but I want you to go run to your master and tell him personally how you failed to hide this _stupid_ thing," Bakura said as he held up the Millennium Ring, still wrapped up at this time. Bakura ripped off some of his shirt and threw it at Mahado, "Here, use that to patch up your leg and ride back to the Pharaoh." With that, Bakura turned around and walked back to his horse, getting ready to ride away. _

_He was not expecting Mahado to ignore the increasing pain in his leg and try to put him in a headlock. Because he was not expecting it, he had dropped his knife and fell backwards on top of the man, which hurt his leg even more, but even with the pain still present he tried to reach for the Ring, determined not to lose it. _

_Bakura was beginning to get tired with this priest, and he started punching and kicking him, wishing that he had decided against humiliating him and just killed him when he had the upper hand. But now his knife was lost in the sand… So instead he used the ground to push himself hard enough to do a back flip out of the already weakened priest's arms. When he landed at the priest's head again, he leaned low and growled into his face, "Mahado," he said, severely pissed off, "you failed. Live with it." He stood up straight, and then a glint in the sand told him where his knife had landed. He picked it up and then walked off to his horse. _

_Mahado stared after him, letting his head fall to the sand in defeat. How would Atemu take this…? _

Bakura had been staring at the sidewalk with a lost expression on his face, but then he looked at Marik, "Right… so this one's the least known about?"

"Yeah," Marik said, surprised that Bakura hadn't remembered how he had received the Ring in the first place. You'd think that'd be something you'd never forget…

"Why was he spreading them out anyways?" Bakura wondered out loud.

Marik furrowed his brows. "You were the one who was actually there! Didn't you overhear anything?"

Bakura shook his head. "It's not like I was inside the Pharaoh's palace or anything, I was a _thief_. Not exactly the first person to hear about the royal family's doings you know."

Marik laughed. "I suppose not… Well, I don't really know for sure, but you know how they were made to get rid of vampires right? I heard that the Millennium Items were doing just that, but they were also causing something unexpected."

"Such as?"

Marik stared at Bakura. "They were causing others to go insane with power," Marik said coldly, "causing pure hearts to turn evil. The Millennium Items were made from a dark magic, and it corrupted some of the Pharaoh's advisors. Why do you think people had to die to make them? Sacrificial magic is always the worst kind."

"It makes sense…" Bakura said, thinking about Pegasus and his wife, "But why not just destroy them if they were so bad?"

"That was the thing," Marik said, "if the Items were destroyed, a terrible disaster would befall the world."

"No one knows what the disaster is?"

"Nope. And the Pharaoh wasn't willing to risk that chance, so he ordered them to be spread out, make them harder to find."

"Why didn't he just use the wish to destroy them?" Bakura asked.

"The Pharaoh wasn't sure if the disaster would happen or not if he did that, and he didn't want to take the risk. At least," he added as an afterthought, "that's what I've been told."

Bakura stared at the Ring. "So, if these things are evil," he said slowly, "should we really be wishing on them?"

Marik avoided Bakura's eyes. "I don't know… that was a risk I took from the start."

Bakura swallowed, thinking of a horrible thought. "But Marik," he said in a whisper, "what if… what if you or I die or something, when we make the wish? You said that sacrificial magic was the worst kind…"

Marik took a deep breath. "I don't know 'Kura… the Wish is even less known about than the Ring."

Bakura stared at Marik. Why didn't he tell him this from the beginning? Why wait till now? Was Marik seriously telling him that one of them might… die, from this wish? Why was Marik taking this upon himself anyways? "Why?" Bakura asked, "Why do you want to make this wish… if it will risk your own life?"

Marik didn't speak for a long time, then he looked Bakura right in the eyes. "That's the thing 'Kura," he said, his voice far away and quiet, "I've seen too much death… too much pain and suffering, and I just want it to end. I've seen children, _children_ die, just because of what they became, and it's not even their faults!" Marik started tearing up at this part, but he tried to blink them away, "I've seen too much… frankly, my life seems really, really small when I think of all the lives I'll be saving with this wish."

Bakura was silent. He could understand where Marik was coming from, but… the thought of Marik… dying, left him cold and empty inside. The very thought of Marik… dead… it wasn't real, it couldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it…! No way in hell! Why was Marik willing to die for a whole bunch of people he's never even met before anyways? And what about his siblings? Didn't they know that Marik could possibly die from this wish? Did they know? Or did they just not… care? And what about him? Marik would just _leave_ him like that, after all they've been through? "No," Bakura said, his voice so quiet that Marik didn't even hear him. He said it louder: "No."

Marik looked at him. "What?"

"No," Bakura repeated, starting to shake his head, "No."

Marik looked at him confused. " 'Kura, you okay?"

"No," Bakura said, his voice normal now and getting louder, "No. _No_. _No!_ You can't die Marik! You just can't!"

"Bakura," Marik said, "we don't even know if that's true or not –"

"I don't want to take the risk!" Bakura screamed.

"Calm down," Marik said, glancing at the people who were staring at them on the street, "people are staring."

"Who cares? These uneducated idiots don't understand a word we're saying anyways!"

"Bakura! Calm down."

"You can't just tell me you might die and then expect me to be calm about it Marik!" Bakura told him, "You of all people should understand that!"

Marik looked at Bakura. "That's what I'm trying to prevent…" he said quietly, "I don't want that to happen to anyone else…"

Bakura shook his head, his throat feeling thick. "What about me Marik? You expect me to be okay with the idea of you dying? You expect me to _help_ you die?" Bakura looked down, "I shouldn't expect you to understand, you don't know how I…"

Marik looked at his friend, unsure of what he was saying, but having a guess. "How you what?" Marik asked.

Bakura shook his head before looking Marik right in the eyes. "Marik, I… I…" Bakura couldn't finish it. Even after all this time, he just couldn't do it. Even with the knowledge that Marik was okay with the idea of _dying_ for this stupid wish… He couldn't do it. He couldn't handle it if Marik said he didn't feel the same way…

Marik just looked at Bakura, his mind finishing what Bakura was trying to say. "_Marik… I love you."_ But he told himself that couldn't be, Bakura couldn't… could he? That's what it sure sounded like, maybe that's what his dream had been trying to tell him. _But_ _how do I feel…?_ Marik thought. It was true that he had… enjoyed it when they kissed, and he loved spending time with Bakura, but did that mean that he… loved him? But… Bakura was a boy…

But did that really matter?

Marik never really thought about it…

"Just forget it," Bakura said, interrupting Marik's thoughts, "let's just go find these stupid things that may or may not kill you." Bakura then looked at the Ring and it started to glow, and one of the pointers pointed straight ahead. "Come on, it's this way," he said before walking off.

Marik had to jog to keep up with Bakura, since his anger was making him walk faster than usual. That accompanied with his vampire speed meant Marik would have to start running soon. "Bakura, I probably won't have to die for the wish."

"Probably isn't good enough Marik," Bakura said, still avoiding Marik's eyes, "the fact is, I don't want you to die…" he stopped walking, causing Marik to do a little jolt as he tried to stop short. Bakura looked Marik in the eyes coldly, "You can't die Marik. I won't allow it."

Marik had about three seconds to stare back at Bakura's eyes in wonder before the vampire ran off, this time using his vampire speed.

Marik ran like the wind after him.

* * *

"Bakura, talk to me," Marik pleaded. He had finally caught up with the vampire, but now he was being ignored. Didn't Bakura understand why he had to do this, no matter what? There were too many images of death in his brain, of bodies drenched in their life-blood, of their terrified faces right before they died, of the cold, limp, dead bodies, of cold-blooded _murder_… didn't Bakura understand his need to stop all that? "Bakura," Marik said again.

Bakura turned to him. "Marik, when exactly where you planning on telling me that this wish could cause your death."

Marik's throat felt dry. "I, I didn't really think about it… I've been so busy with researching and looking for them… and having so much fun with you that I just… didn't even think about it."

Bakura shook his head and looked off to the side, "Marik, do you remember how you felt when you thought I died?"

Marik closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about that. It had been too painful the first time, why would he want to think of it again?

But even though he didn't want to think about it… he still remembered how he felt. Sad, terrible, lonely, empty, crushed, like there was no point to anything anymore… Like nothing mattered anymore. "I don't want to think about it Bakura," he eventually told him.

"Exactly Marik," Bakura said angrily, "what do you want from me? Support for your choice to die if that's the only way? Obliviousness to the fact that my best friend might die when we're all done with this? I'm sorry Marik, but I just can't do that."

Marik looked at Bakura with sad and apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry…" he said, "I didn't think it would be that big a deal –"

"You could possibly die and you don't think that's a big deal?" Bakura asked, outraged, "what if I told you today that _I_ could die from something, huh? Then would it not be a "big deal?" "

Marik's blood ran cold. If Bakura had told him that he could possibly die from something… he'd probably act the same way. It actually wouldn't be a "big deal," it would be the _only_ deal. "I'm sorry Bakura…" he said, "Look, how about we take a break –"

"I've got a better idea," Bakura interrupted curtly, "how about we do more research on this possibly death-causing wish, and if it turns out that you _do_ have to die for it, then I'm calling this whole Millennium Search off."

Marik's body tensed up.

Call the Millennium Search… off? After all their hard work, after all the tight spots they'd been through, just… call it off? But, they had a plan! They were going to make the world safe for vampires! How could Bakura just throw that all away now? Didn't he realize how important this was to him…? Didn't he realize that he needed to do this? For all the vampires he's ever killed, for all the poor vampire children… He couldn't just call it off like that! "That's not your decision to make!" Marik exclaimed, "I'm the one who started this, and I'm going to finish it," his face hardened, "with or without you."

Bakura clenched his fists. "Well, you're going to have to do it without me then, seeing as I'm the only one who cares about your stupid life!" he screamed before turning to run away, but Marik grabbed his arm before he could.

"… Do you really care that much?" he asked quietly, "About me… does even the thought of me dying make you so angry like this?"

Bakura let out a breath. "Marik, after all we've been through, do you honestly expect me to say "No" to that question?" he turned around to look at him, "Wouldn't you act the same if the roles were reversed?"

Marik let go of Bakura's arm. "… Probably…" he admitted.

"Well there you go."

They both stared at each other, wondering just how much they _did_ care for one another… When did it get like this? Was their friendship even a "friendship" anymore? It seemed more like a…

Marik didn't know what to think; his whole life, the only people who worried and cared about him were his family – no one else. And not even his entire family, only his mother and siblings. He never thought that someone besides those people would ever care if he died or not… He never imagined that he'd develop such a close friendship with someone, let alone someone like Bakura. He never thought… he never thought that he'd enjoy being around someone so much, that he'd end up caring for that person possibly more than himself… And he never thought that someone would return those feelings either. He had always assumed that he'd be alone, sure he'd have his family and they were _wonderful_ people who only wanted the best for him, but with family… You're almost required to want the best for your relatives, with friends… well, you know that saying: "Friends are family you choose for yourself."

Marik had never really believed that until now.

Bakura… really cared, didn't he? The fact that he got so angry like this is proof of that, it's damn _good_ proof too. Somewhere along the way, things got like this… and it was almost as if they couldn't live without each other anymore. They've gotten too comfortable together, too attached to the other's quirks. They knew exactly what to say and do to get the reaction they want out of the other… and Marik found himself enjoying it _way_ too much; this closeness. It was a wonderful feeling, one that he would not give up so easily, even if he _didn't_ know exactly what it was called. For now, it would just remain a friendship until he found a better word.

Marik was completely absorbed in his thoughts, but after a while he crossed his arms and said, "I just think it's a little unfair, seeing as how I already thought you died once…" he smiled, "I think you need to experience that feeling."

Bakura flicked him in the forehead, "I don't think so. You've already put me through hell with this stupid death-wish you appear to have…"

Marik sighed. "Look, how about we first find out if this wish _will_ cause one of our deaths or not, then we'll go from there."

Bakura was silent, but then he said grouchily, "I guess that's a compromise…"

Marik smiled and put his arm around his shoulder. "Good kitty!"

Bakura growled. "No, _bad_ kitty," he said before trying to bite Marik's ear.

* * *

Soon, Marik and Bakura were in the main branch of the New York Public Library. The actual building was called the Stephen A. Schwarzman Building, and it was a very wide, tall, stone building, with six, skinny pillars holding up a small veranda on the front steps framing three arched doors, two pillars framing the middle arch with a single pillar on the outside of the end arches. The building itself was very detailed and fascinating, albeit old-fashioned, with all sorts of engraved patterns and detailed ornaments, but the most noticeable thing about the building was the pink marble lion statues on either side of the staircase. Both were laying down, forever looking ahead, and Bakura couldn't help but think of those lions coming to life and attacking anyone who would try to harm the library or its contents. It would be more of a horror-fantasy then, but he wouldn't mind writing about it. Maybe the lions would chase some sort of wizard or something…

The interior of the building was spectacular as well. The walls and other pillars were all made of either marble or brick, with many pillars and glorious chandeliers and candle-holders placed tastefully across the whole building. Some of the ceilings were painted with the most delightful paintings of people doing all sorts of things. Bakura was surprised to see staircases, but he really shouldn't have been for how tall the building was.

They climbed one of the staircases and the first room they stepped in, the Rose Main Reading Room, shocked them both to a certain degree. The room was _tall – _about 52 feet – and _huge,_ – at least two city blocks – with long, rectangular, oak tables going across on two sides, creating an isle in the middle and on the sides of the beautiful rows of tables on brown and white-tiled floors. Each table held four bronze lamps along with two plastic card holders that had information about the library inside them. The ceiling was decorated with breathtaking murals of skies and clouds and the frames around the paintings were very ornate, with many gorgeous, layered chandeliers hanging above each table. Massive windows also lined the walls, helping light the outstanding room.

Numerous bookshelves with seemingly endless books lined the walls on the floor level and along the balcony, and in the back there appeared to be a smaller type of building inside that showcased artifacts and other things that were of no significant importance to our two protagonists whatsoever. However, Bakura spotted some computers over yonder, most likely to help with searching for books, and he assumed that this place had wi-fi as well. That would come in handy if he needed to bring his laptop here later.

Marik took one look at the amount of books in the room and felt dread settle into his stomach. For a person who didn't like to read, this was his worst nightmare. How long would it take to even _find_ the books? Let alone _read_ them. And how many would he have to read anyways? Mercy help him…

And what if the library didn't have what they were looking for in the first place? Although Marik found that hard to believe, what with the sheer mass of books in the room, but he had to consider the possibility. He was about to tell Bakura of this, but then noticed that his vampire had already walked towards where the computers were, so he followed as quietly as he could on the hard floors, which wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be, since the library wasn't exactly "quiet." It wasn't loud either, but it wasn't quiet; people were listening to music through their headphones, some were _clack-clack-clack-_ing on their laptops, and a few were talking, most likely studying or sharing interesting details in books they'd found. But this created a homier atmosphere; it was all comforting background noise instead of the starch silence of most libraries, and Marik found himself actually relaxing, despite the dreary subject they had come to research.

He looked over Bakura's shoulder and found that he had already typed in, "Millennium Items" in the library's search engine under the "About" category. Surprisingly, there were actually a _lot_ of books that were supposedly "about" the Millennium Items! Of course this only made Marik feel as if they'd never find the answers, and dread all the reading he'd have to do even more, but Bakura felt excited. With all of these books, one of them was _bound_to have an answer! Hopefully it would turn out positive…

They wrote down the books and where they could find them and split the list in half. They each took one piece of the list and then set to work to find their answers.

* * *

Bakura was starting to get severely pissed off.

He had been searching for _hours_ all over this blasted library for the books he had found and not _one_ of them held the answers he so desperately desired. The only useful thing he _had_ discovered with his so-far fruitless search was that the Millennium Ring _could,_ in fact, lead you to the other Items, and that it could lead you to other things as well so long as you asked. Which would explain how it had pointed them to The Plaza, but it still explained nothing about the Wish. In fact, the only in-depth description of the Wish he had seen so far was this:

"_The Millennium Wish is a wish that can only be obtained through the collection of the seven Millennium Items and the placing of said Items in the Wishing Tablet. The exact location of the Tablet is unknown, but it is most likely in Egypt. Not much is known about the wish, except that it uses Sacrificial Magic to grant the wish, since that is how the Millennium Items were crafted (see page 81). From this, archaeologists gather that depending on how big the wish is the more will have to be taken to supply that wish. Of course this is only a theory, and cannot actually be proven."_

Everything else just said that the Wish was a "rule-free" wish you could make when you collected all the Items and put them in the stupid Wishing Tablet. And honestly, the in-depth response he had found so far did _not_ sound too good… How much would have to be taken away to supply a wish with such magnitude as allowing an entire species to be accepted? Bakura swallowed nervously as the only answer that came to him was the most obvious one: _death_.

Bakura took his nose out of the book he was reading and looked out of one of the many windows that lined the building, sighing to himself. Of course, he wasn't entirely sure the book could be telling the truth either… And he _really_ hoped it wasn't, but it made sense. It was like a trade-off, the Wish would take something of equal value from you in exchange for what you want. Why wouldn't the wish work like that? Why wouldn't it take someone's life in exchange for a species' freedom? It would probably take more…

Bakura shook his head slightly. If he didn't find something positive soon, he was going to have to call off the search… But would Marik listen to him? He seemed dead-set on his mission… _literally_. What if he _wouldn't_ stop…? Would he have to accept the fact that Marik might… die…?

_No,_ Bakura thought to himself, panic entering his brain, _he can't die… not now…! Not ever!-!_

Of course, even as Bakura thought this he knew that was preposterous; everyone had to die sometime…

It was then he remembered that a Blood Pack could live as long as a vampire could with the regular drinking of their blood. _Would Marik like that idea…?_ He shuffled his feet at the thought of drinking Marik… regularly. Not that he would mind of course; it was a pleasure to drink blood, especially _his_, but… What would Marik think…? He didn't even know how he felt about their past kisses, how would he take being drunken from regularly? That was more intimate than kissing…

Bakura's eyes widened at where his thoughts were headed and he shook his head. _This is preposterous... I'm supposed to be searching for information about the Wish, not daydreaming about Marik…!_ He sighed. He wondered if Marik was having better luck than he was… At least he knew that Marik wouldn't be daydreaming about _him_, even though that thought made him a little annoyed.

Unfortunately, Marik wasn't having much luck either.

He _tried_ searching, and he _tried_ reading, and he _tried_ to find the answers, but he just couldn't. He was having trouble focusing; his mind kept going back to how Bakura reacted when he found out that this wish _might_ – only _might_ – cause (his) death. He had been so mad, like he couldn't even stand the thought of him dying… _He really cares… about me_, he thought. Many times he had blushed while trying to read a book, making others around him wonder what he was reading (of course a few saw that he was researching Egyptian artifacts and stared at him oddly – _very_ oddly).

And while he kept thinking of how much Bakura _did_, in fact, care about him, he also kept thinking of all the nice things Bakura had done for him, and all the fun times they've had together, and all the kisses… He had to bury his face in a book once to hide his impressive blush, especially when he thought of that dream he had where Bakura said, "I love you."

He had to shake his head many times to try and read what was in front of him, but for someone who doesn't like reading to be distracted by something much more… 'enjoyable,' we'll say, it was very hard for him to get any lick of information out of any of the books he found. Not that he need have worried, none of the things he would have read held the answers they needed.

He sighed. Why was he thinking of all this stuff now? Yes, they've kissed; yes, they're friends; yes, they care for one another; yes, they can't stand the thought of the other dying, yes, it seems they're willing to die for the other; yes, they've been through a lot together; but… was it possible that he… Was it possible that Bakura…? All of those yeses don't equal…. _Love_ do they…? No, of course not… it just meant they were really good friends… right? Marik swallowed; he was having a hard time figuring all of this out… Maybe he should ask Bakura…?

'_No!'_ his mind immediately screamed at him, _'That's a horrible idea!'_

_Then what do you suggest?_ Marik shot back irritably.

'_Figure out how you feel first, worry about him later.'_

_What if I don't know how I feel!-!_

'_That's why you _think_ about it Einstein. Duh.'_

_Easy for you to say… _

'_Are you just afraid of the answer?'_

_Of course not! … Well… I don't know! … Maybe… _

'_It's always "maybe" or "I don't know" with you. Turn that maybe into a yes or a no, and get rid of the unknowing!'_

_I don't know how!-!_

'_Well, you don't have to decide right away. Just be aware and open to it and decide later. After all, it's _your_ life and _your_ emotion, only you know how you feel.'_

Marik thought about what his mind had told him. That was actually _really_ good advice… _Thanks!_

'_No problem, I'm always here.'_

Marik smiled before realizing he was talking to himself again… he really needed to stop doing that.

He continued on the search for any information on the Millennium Wish, even though at this point he was feeling hopeless. But he had to keep searching or else Bakura might call it off, and – while it would sadden him – he was already determined to continue searching for them by himself if the need arises. But there was no doubt in his mind that he would miss Bakura… a lot. Not to mention that it'll be a lot harder, since he'll have to do all sort of odd jobs to even afford to live. But he _had_ to do this – he almost felt like he was destined to end prejudice against vampires, even if the vast majority didn't know they existed, they were still afraid of them and he wanted to end that too. He just wanted to end all this pain and suffering and fear, once and for all… Didn't 'Kura get that? He understood that he just didn't want him to risk his life, but it was his life! He could live it how he wanted.

'_But when someone cares for you, you have to think about them too,'_ his mind told him, instantly filling him with guilt. He supposed he _should've_ at least _told_ Bakura about the _slight_ chance about the Wish… but honestly, he hadn't thought of it. He knew the Wish used Dark Magic, but he never thought about if he'd have to give something up or not… That was actually the main reason why he hadn't brought it up till now, of course once he had said it he hadn't expected 'Kura to react so… upset about it.

Of course, now Marik had to wonder… _would_ he die from the wish? Honestly he didn't know how to feel about that, so he felt impartial. He knew that dying was supposed to be this scary thing that struck fear into your very core, but he honestly didn't fear death. If he died right now… he probably wouldn't feel anything. The thought of dying right now didn't fill him with any sort of feeling; honestly his life was just one among thousands – nothing particularly special. Plus, it just seemed so far away… not a reality. When he was high up, however, he felt fear that he was going to fall and die, because it was a close reality – something that could happen and _soon_. Of course, it wasn't really 'death' he feared so much as the 'pain' he would get form landing… and it wasn't that he 'feared' pain, he's just experienced so much in his short life that he'd rather avoid it at all costs. Pain was… painful, why would he want to feel it? Death wasn't really 'pain,' in fact, didn't people usually say that death _ended_ all pain? That sounds kind of nice form his viewpoint… not that he'd purposefully die! He'd avoid it at all costs, but if it was the only way to accomplish his goal… Besides, he didn't really have anything much else to live for other than what he was doing currently. If it turned out he would die after making the wish, he honestly felt okay about it. That was the price he pays for the greater good, and that would actually be a pretty fair price.

This might be part of the reason he was so surprised 'Kura cared so much…

'_Think of it this way,_' his mind spoke up, _'you know how you feel when you think of Bakura dying right?'_

Marik's body went all hot-cold. No… that can't happen, not again… It was funny how he didn't particularly care for his life, and yet he couldn't stand the thought of someone else dying.

Marik sighed before putting away the book he was supposed to have been looking at. He turned and started walking aimlessly; looking for the next book he's supposed to read. However, while he was looking at the paper that told him where to find the next book, he heard a book fall. He looked at the fallen book; it was a royal red hardcover with golden lettering only on the front – not on the spine. Avid book-readers would describe the book as "old-fashioned," but Marik just thought it was weird that it didn't have spine-lettering. Naturally, he picked it up, intending to put it back (not wanting anyone to trip on it), and he found that the book was entitled "Egyptian Legends," with a certain page bookmarked. Curious, Marik opened it up to the marked page, finding that the page marked was titled "The Black Pig." He assumed that was a legend, and he was about to close the book, but the bookmark caught his eye. It looked like a folded piece of browned, parchment paper…

Interested in why there would be _parchment_ paper in a library book, Marik opened up the paper and was shocked by what he saw hand-written on it:

_The Millennium Wish_

_The Millennium Wish is a powerful thing, for it can grant any wish so long as your will is strong and your heart is pure. The wish can be ridiculously outrageous or impossible and it will still be granted, so long as you fulfill the two credentials stated before. _

_The Wish uses Sacrificial Magic, one of the Dark Magics (see page 15), just like the Millennium Items do (see page 1). This means that the wish will take something it feels is of equal value from you, but depending on your intentions this aspect can be skewed or completely left out. If you are using the Wish with bad intentions (or an impure heart) then the Dark Magic imbedded in the Items will respond and attach itself to that and corrupt your wish, taking more than it's worth or even changing the wish until it's the opposite of what you wanted. Likewise, if you make the Wish with good intentions (or a pure heart) then the Dark Magic has very little or nothing to respond to, and will grant your wish without corruption. It will still take something in return, just something smaller than what would be owed. If someone has good _and_ bad intentions (or a torn heart) then the Dark Magic will attach itself to the impure part and will take an equal value for what you wish for (see page 100 for the Rules of Equality)._

_The Wish is not meant to be taken lightly; it will tax your physical and mental strength and might harm you to the point of death. The Wish shows you many things related to your wish, showing all possible outcomes, and mostly horrible ones. But because of the Dark Magic, most of these bad images will probably not come true, and the Wish is just trying to weaken your willpower so that it may kill you from the inside, adding your soul to the many that course through it. It is also said that you will hear the numerous cries of the souls that you're using to make the wish come true, which would cause even the strongest of men to crumble at the prospect of using other's lives for their own wish. That is why only someone with a strong will can make the wish and carry it out, so that the power and guilt does not tear their body or mind apart. If someone with a weak will were to make the wish, he would most likely not be able to carry it out and would end up dead. _

Throughout the page many sentences and even whole paragraphs had been crossed out or written over, as if the person writing this kept finding out new information and changed it constantly. The reference to the page numbers had actually been above the word it was talking about, and by those page numbers Marik knew that this person must be planning to turn their findings into a book one day. Interestingly, the opening paragraph had been written in red ink and had nothing else done to it, so apparently that was common sense or something. Marik looked on the back of the sheet and saw nothing written there.

This paper seemed to be telling him that the Wish gets its source and power from the lives that had been taken to make the Items in the first place, combined with the Dark Magic. At least, that's what he got when it mentioned you'd hear the cries of the dead during the wish. It also appeared to tell him that as long as you weren't _evil_ then you could make any kind of wish you wanted with no problem, and you had to make sure that you truly wanted what you were wishing for, or else your mind will be destroyed and you'll die.

Well, as far as Marik knew, his intentions weren't "evil," and neither was he, and he had a pretty strong will… Yes, he definitely had the "two credentials" listed. Which means that he would _not_ die from making the wish; according to this paper. But it still said the wish would take something in exchange… what would it take? Would a life be considered not that much for the magnitude of the wish he was planning to make? Marik bit his lip ponderingly. Upon first look, this paper seemed to tell him that he could make the wish without fear of losing much, but what's considered "much?" A life is pretty high valued and is "much," but in comparison to an entire species being accepted would it seem not that "much?"

Marik sighed. Bakura was sure to bring that point up… what should he say? He looked at the paper again. From reading it he just got this feeling that everything would turn out fine… after all, he _had_ the two credentials, and surely the wish wouldn't take his life if that's what seemed to happen if you _didn't_ have them. And not only that, the paper just seemed to radiate good feelings, reassuring him that everything would be fine and that he shouldn't worry. But would Bakura feel the same way…?

Well, he'd soon find out.

* * *

Bakura's eye was twitching at a certain book he had found. It _looked_ promising, since the title of the book was, "The Legend of the Millennium Items," but even _it_ didn't have anything about the Wish! Dang it… this really was the most mysterious aspect wasn't it? Bakura started massaging his temples; this was _really_ testing his patience…

He did a small jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and saw it was just Marik, with a smile on his face… he must have found something! "Why are you happy?" he whispered _very_ quietly, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah!" Marik said, giving him a piece of parchment, "I found this in a book of Egyptian legends."

Bakura took the paper with a raised brow. What could this piece of paper possibly say that would make Marik smile…? He started reading it, and by the end he was staring with wide eyes.

… It, wasn't exactly _comforting_, per say… But he knew Marik, and he definitely had a pure heart. And he imagined his will was pretty strong, considering everything he's seen… Most people would probably go insane if they were in his place…

But… there was still that chance; there was still that slight chance…

What if his will wasn't strong enough…? What if the Wish took his life as the exchange? What if his heart wasn't pure enough? There were too many what if's in this scenario! There were too many chances that Marik _would_ die from the Wish…!

But… there was something off about this paper as well. It looked like someone's journal… who knows if this was a good source either? Who knew if this spoke the truth? Maybe the guy who wrote this was a complete and utter nut-job! Maybe the guy who wrote this had absolutely no idea what the hell he was talking about! Maybe…

But, just like with "A Vampire Story," he just felt like this paper – this piece of parchment, journal paper – was telling the truth… And it filled him with confidence, even though there were so many what-ifs… And Marik just looked so hopeful – he _really_ wanted to do this… He really, _really_ wanted to do this… and honestly, Bakura wasn't really prepared to be alone again, even though he threatened it. And even the idea of Marik going across the world _by himself_made him feel very… protective. I mean, he had faith that he could do it, Marik's a tough guy, but it was just the thought that made him… feel that way.

He glanced at Marik, who was looking at him anxiously. "Where did you find this again?" Bakura whispered. "Inside a book of Egyptian legends," he whispered back. Bakura bit his bottom lip and looked at the paper again. Who stuck this in there anyways? Where did it come from? Was it meant to be there for them to find? "Let's discuss this somewhere else," Bakura told Marik, folding the journal paper and putting it in his pocket. Marik smiled confidently and nodded, starting to walk out of the library. Bakura followed him with one final, sweeping gaze over the library, as if he expected the journal book that this page belonged to was going to just fly out towards him. When this didn't happen, he turned and walked out of the room and out of the library, not looking back.

* * *

**(1)**: Although at this point, do you think we could just call them boyfriends? I think we can.\

**Originally, this chapter and the next was supposed to be combined to form one long chapter… but fanfiction kept messing it up, so I divided it. **

**~{REVIEW REPLIES}~**

**Anonymous**: I know exactly what you mean, and I didn't think you were flaming or being mean at all! You were just giving your opinion. And don't worry, Ryou will toughen up, I just can't say exactly when. I have a plan for him though, so don't think he's going to stay how he is right now forever! After all, in this story we don't really know much about him yet, so I need to fix that… ;) How Ryou is right now actually annoys me now as well… What was wrong with me?-!  
I thank you for yourr opinion and the compliments dear Anon. I'm glad you love the story and I _will_ keep writing! =)

**Bakura's deep brown eyes**: I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STOOORYYY! ;) And there's actually a sun allergy? I never knew that… Well, I'm assuming most people don't know about that, and personally if I saw someone walking with a trench coat/cloak, I'd be like, "You're awesome man," but that's just me… XD  
I'm glad you like my style! I really wish I knew what it was… and thank you for using that "floats my boat" thing; that made my day XD Lol. Bakura says hi as well.  
BTW, your second review made me feel so guiltyyy… TT_TT But everything's fine! I'm just very busy… very, very, very, VERY busy…

**Bec**: Oh don't feel late, at least you reviewed! =) And I just looked up pictures about the Plaza… XD And described them in unnecessary amounts of detail… *shot* Haha, but I'm sure the Plaza would like to hear that you want to visit it now XD  
Haha, yep! I can't wait to show you more of Bakura's background… fun times for me~! XD And yeah, I'd be confused as well, but remember – Bakura is not a Brit in this fic… at least, not yet XD And 'Wilmington' made me laugh too… that's why I put it in here XD  
Heehee, I've been wanting Marik's motorcycle back since… the Halloween chapter I think XD And I have to include Bandit Keith! Just like I have to introduce his goons… ;) I'm glad Keith appearing surprised you though! ^^  
Yep! VAMPIRE SUNBLOCK! OH YEAAAAAHHHH!... *coughs* A-hem… anyways, yes, that sunblock becomes very important… very, very, VERY important later on… XD  
And yes, I'm 14… XD Almost 14 and a half now… Um, thank you! ^/^ I will continue to write because I love it, but this kind of encouragement just enforces me to continue… Thank you! Very much! =) I hope you're enjoying the facebook page… XD And I am DEFINITELY having fun with the fic… XDD And I wish you all the best with life as well! Chau! =)


	31. Couple?

***Note* This chapter uses real life places and names. Though I looked up these places and names, I have never been there so I can not describe them accurately nor can I say what exactly would happen. Take all descriptions of real-life things lightly, for even if I look it up, I still have never been there, and the internet is limited compared to real-life experience.**

**In other words, don't flame me, just tell me what's wrong if you know it to be wrong so I may fix it. Thanks! =) (Yes I'm putting this every time).**

Heeeeere's a chapter! =) Yay~! This has also been beta'd by Lady Sunami, since originally these chapters were together.

* * *

Chapter 30: Couple…? (_This chapter is dedicated to Random Inspired. Enjoy! (= )_

Soon, Marik and Bakura were in an ice cream shoppe, sitting at a red booth surrounded by yellow-orange walls and waiting for their ice cream to arrive. Bakura had the page Marik had found laid out on the table and was looking at it critically. "Firstly," Bakura said, "we're not even sure this can be trusted."

"But you have to admit," Marik said, "its logic makes sense, and it's the most in-depth thing we've found. Or, I've found at least," he added the last part hastily, since he wasn't sure if Bakura had found anything, but he also felt a little guilty, since his focus hadn't really been on the task at hand… He looked down so that his bangs would hide his now pink face.

Bakura hadn't noticed Marik's tone or expression because he was still analyzing the page. "Who wrote this…?" he asked no one in particular.

Marik figured that was a rhetorical question and didn't answer, but after a few seconds of silence he said, "I'm not sure… It looks to me like they're making their journal into a reference book or something though."

Bakura glanced at the tiny page numbers. "Yes, it does look that way… but just because there's supposedly 100 pages or more in this journal, doesn't necessarily mean that it's correct."

"But why would someone make this up?"

"Maybe he was insane, we don't know Marik!" the vampire exclaimed, "We can't trust any of this, it's just a page!"

"But don't you just feel that it's true?" Bakura was silenced at that. Apparently Marik felt it too. He stared at the page, reading one particular part over again, "_Likewise, if you make the Wish with good intentions (or a pure heart) then the Dark Magic has very little or nothing to respond to, and will grant your wish without corruption. It will still take something in return, just something smaller than what would be owed._"

If this was true, then what was considered a proper exchange for the wish they had in mind? Would one death in the world be too much? Or would it suffice? Or be enough? If only they had this one hundredth page that supposedly had the "Rules of Equality" on them, then they could probably tell.

Bakura sighed. "Marik, even if this paper is true, there's still so many chances…"

"What's life without risks?" Marik asked, "If people never did anything if there was even a slight risk, then nothing would ever get done."

"This isn't a _slight_ risk Marik, it's your life!" Bakura scolded him, "a slight risk would be losing one thing that's important to you, a slight risk would be losing all of your money, or your house, a slight risk would even be the chance that you could get harmed compared to the _huge_ risk of your life!"

Marik was silent, and he was about to speak before their ice cream arrived. They thanked the waiter before taking the frozen treat and setting it on the table. They began eating it while they waited for the man to be out of ear-shot; Marik with his Caramel-Chocolate Chaos and Bakura with his Death by Chocolate. They had also ordered a few cherries and chocolate-covered strawberries by the request of Marik. Bakura stared at the strawberries covered in white chocolate untrustingly. What did they do to the chocolate to get it white like that…?

"Bakura," Marik said, sticking his spoon in his ice cream and looking at it, making Bakura tear his gaze away from the unnatural white chocolate to look at the Egyptian. "… Do you fear death?"

Bakura's eyes widened. That was an odd question, although it wasn't really for the conversation they'd been having. "Not really," he answered, picking up more ice cream with his spoon, "after being alive for five centuries, living begins to get a bit tedious…" he put the spoonful in his mouth, mumbling, "But now I have someone to live for…"

"What?" Marik asked, wondering what Bakura had said at the end.

Bakura ate his ice cream and looked at Marik. "I'll put it this way; your death is the only one I fear."

Marik felt a tingle go through his back at those words. He blushed slightly and stuffed ice cream in his mouth to try and cool his face down. _That's right, Bakura's been alive a long time…_ he thought,_ of course he would feel impartial to death too._ For some reason, the thought of Bakura not caring about his life made his chest tighten, threatening to make him think of what it would be like if he _did_ just die suddenly.

"What about you?" Bakura asked curiously, putting more ice cream in his mouth, "Do you fear death?"

Marik avoided his eyes. "Not… really," he said, instantly filling Bakura with a touch of panic. If Marik didn't care about his life, then would he be reckless with it?

"It's just…" Marik continued, "I've seen so much… it doesn't really affect me anymore…" That was a lie; death affected him very strongly. Every time he saw a vampire murdered… it hurt him. He loathed the thought of anyone dying, especially Kura, so it didn't really make much sense that he didn't particularly care about himself…

"And yet you're afraid of heights," Bakura brought him out of his thoughts. Marik sighed. "It's not so much heights or death I fear so much as pain… although maybe I don't fear death because it feels so far away, and when I'm high up, death feels so close, and pain would come right before it from the fall. Pain, fear, terror…" Marik ate more ice cream, "heights are scary."

Bakura sighed. "Marik," he said unhappily, "I can't stop you from collecting these Items, but I _can_ stop you from making the Wish."

Marik was about to ask him how he planned to do that when Bakura said, "I'll make the wish."

Marik felt his blood run cold. "… What?" he asked.

Bakura shrugged, "It's no big deal, really. I should've thought of that earlier. After all, it doesn't matter who makes the wish right?"

Marik stared at Bakura, now knowing how his friend had felt earlier. "No. You're not making the wish," he said, putting more ice cream in his mouth, signifying the end of the discussion.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and leaned back, crossing his arms. "No?" he questioned, "You won't let me make the wish? Why ever not?" he asked, his tone implying that he knew the answer and that he felt a little hostile towards how Marik was acting now that the roles were reversed.

Marik swallowed his ice cream and sighed. "Okay Bakura, I get your point. I'm sorry I didn't think about what would happen after the wish was made, all right? I was just excited that we were actually working towards it in the first place and intoxicated with the idea that all vampires would be free that I overlooked a detail, so I'm sorry," he concluded by putting more ice cream in his mouth.

Bakura put an elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. "This is a real problem, since neither of us wants the other to make the wish."

Bakura stared at Marik, and at that moment the tan man felt so much lo– care, coming his way. He sighed, "Bakura," he began, "I'm the one who started this journey and wanted to make this wish in the first place, and I'm going to be the one to make the wish and finish the journey. Whether you come with me or not… that's your decision," he put more ice cream in his mouth, but it was hard to enjoy the taste with this atmosphere.

Bakura just stared at the ground. Marik's last proclamation confirmed his theories that Marik was determined to finish this no matter what it took, even his own life. He was willing to do anything for what he thought was right, and there was nothing Bakura could do or say that would change his mind. So that was it? He would just have to accept the fact that his best friend might actually… die?

He looked at the paper again, and was suddenly hit with such a strong feeling of confidence and reassurance that everything was okay. It was almost as if someone shot a confidence and reassurance gun at him or something he felt so strongly like everything was going to be fine. After all, it was obvious Marik's intentions were pure, it was obvious he had a strong will; he would be fine… He _would_ be fine! Bakura didn't know how or why he felt this way, but he just did. There was just something magical about this paper that just made him think everything would turn out fine in the end. Besides, it was usually the vague objects that people find that help them along their quest! At least that's how it works in books and movies…

Bakura looked at Marik, who was staring at him anxiously again. Bakura glanced at the paper, being hit with the same, strong, reassuring wave, and said, "All right Marik." He stopped talking after that.

"… All right what?" Marik asked.

Bakura put more ice cream in his mouth while closing his eyes. He said with the spoon in his mouth, "All right, you can make the wish." Before Marik could say anything, Bakura added, "But! You have to make me a promise."

Marik smiled, happy that Bakura was finally not against it and willing to agree to anything at this point. "What is it?"

Bakura reached forward and gripped Marik's hand tightly. "It's a promise for us both actually…"

Marik's heartbeat increased tenfold and he could feel heat creeping up the back of his neck, though he wasn't entirely sure why. But… what exactly was Bakura going to say…?

Bakura stared deeply into Marik's eyes and said, "You – _we_ – have to promise to live for each other. Even if we don't care about ourselves," he smiled, "It's obvious we… care about each other, and couldn't stand it if the other died, so…" Bakura began to get flustered, and when he gets flustered he does not have his golden tongue, so his next words were less than… eloquent, "let's… live for each other."

Marik blinked at him, some of the heat making its way to his cheeks. "You mean, don't do anything reckless that could cost our lives… for the other's sake?"

"Yes!" Bakura said, happy that Marik understood, but then his face got more serious, "Promise?"

Marik stared into Bakura's set eyes. This mattered to him a lot didn't it… "Yes," Marik said, feeling as if there was only him and Kura in the whole world at this point, "if you promise to live for me, then I'll live for you…" he gripped Bakura's hand tightly, continuing to stare into his eyes.

"I promise as well," Bakura said, right before many, strong emotions went through him.

They stayed like that for a while, until both young adults snapped out of it and began eating their ice cream again, both blushing like mad.

They just made such a big promise; living for someone else. Marik had to admit that it was almost… romantic. Which of course did not help his face in the least, and he had to shove more ice cream in his mouth in the mere hopes that it would cool his face down. Even Bakura admitted that it was, _romantic_, but he also thought it was kind of cheesy… something you'd see in a wannabe romance novel, not something in real life. Of course, this whole scenario was so much like a book that Bakura was beginning to feel as if he just a simple character in a story. If that was true, whoever was writing him must love putting him in these types of situations…

Bakura took one of the cherries to rid his mind of his thoughts, and as soon as he tasted the sweet maraschino cherry, his eyes went wide. "These are really good!" he exclaimed, the cherry stem still in his mouth.

"Really?" Marik asked, his cheeks still a bit rosy, "Could I try one?" He leaned forward and opened his mouth a bit, so Bakura picked up a cherry and placed it in his mouth while saying, "Sure." Marik bit the fruit off the red stem and started chewing. After a few seconds, a blatantly obvious fact dawned on them both.

Bakura just fed Marik a cherry.

Marik's cheeks turned almost as red as the cherry that was in his mouth, but he kept chewing. Bakura couldn't stop a huge smirk from appearing on his face, and he said, "Ha, I just fed you a cherry…"

Marik looked away from him, "So?" he asked, even though he knew the "so" already.

"_So_," Bakura said, leaning forward and pursing his lips slightly, "do you like my cherry?" he whispered flirtatiously, deciding to have a bit of fun.

Marik blushed more, much to the delight of Bakura who wished he had a camera right now. Marik looked positively cute like that~! "It's not _your_ cherry," Marik retorted, "and you'd have to be crazy not to like cherries."

"Hmm, not what I asked, but I'll take it as a yes," Bakura said with another smirk before leaning back in his seat.

Marik's eye started to twitch, but he just swallowed the cherry and put more ice cream in his mouth, which is when Bakura got the bright idea to take a spoonful of ice cream and hold it out to Marik. "Say "Ahhh,"" he said.

Marik glared at Bakura. "N-" before he could even finish the word Bakura stuck the chocolate ice cream in his mouth. His blush stayed on his cheeks as he ate Bakura's ice cream. When he was done he took some of his ice cream and shoved it in Bakura's mouth as well, "Let's see how you like it…" he mumbled.

Unfortunately, his plan for revenge backfired considerably since Bakura _did_ like the ice cream, especially when considering whose it was and who was feeding it to him. The vampire licked his lips and said, "Mm, not as good as your blood, but pretty close," and then winked.

Marik's glare increased as the red that had invaded his cheeks refused to leave. "Shut up you stupid vampire," he shoved more of his own ice cream in his mouth, realizing too late that his spoon had been in Kura's mouth only a few seconds before…

Bakura chuckled at the look on Marik's face and then eyed the strawberries, getting another brilliant idea. He took one of the cherries, took the green stem off, and held it in his mouth between a smirk. He looked at Marik and pointed at the strawberry, "Want it?" he asked.

Bakura had to stop himself from laughing lest he drop the strawberry or bite into it, for the blush on Marik's face appeared to have called for a _lot_ of backup, and it was _very_ funny to see.

Marik lifted one arm up and pushed the strawberry into Bakura's mouth with his index finger without saying a word, but when he did so Bakura's lips enclosed around Marik's finger, and a shiver shot down his arm and through is back when he felt the wetness. He pulled his hand away and stuck it to his side, digging his hand under his leg and looking down, eating more of his ice cream.

Bakura laughed at Marik's reaction and leaned forward, using both of his arms to prop his head up. "You know, with us feeding each other food it's almost like we're a couple."

Marik's eyes widened and it was almost as if he was frozen. Bakura hadn't been expecting this reaction, and it made him freeze too.

However, Marik was thinking… He had already said how he wasn't sure if they were friends anymore, were they more like… a couple…?

Marik slammed his head down on the table loudly, causing a few Curious Calvins to look over at them. Bakura just looked at Marik, wondering why Marik was responding like this to what he said. He wasn't entirely sure if Marik's actions were good or bad, but either way they should probably finish their ice cream soon unless they wanted to drink it. He poked him in the shoulder, "Marik," he said, "eat your ice cream or it'll melt."

Marik lifted his head to glare at his friend, but his face was still quite red so it looked very humorous. "Don't. Touch. Me," he said fiercely.

Bakura put his hands up by his head palms forward to say, "All right," before eating more of his ice cream. Obviously Marik didn't want to be bothered, and frankly he didn't want to piss the Egyptian off _too_much. That was hardly fun.

Marik took a deep breath to calm his heart, which seemed to be imitating a bird's heartbeat… he let it out, but he still couldn't get the word, "couple" out of his head.

* * *

"Can we just give _up?_" Bakura complained.

They had been searching New York City for a Millennium Item for _hours_ now and it was starting to get on Bakura's nerves.

"We can't just give up!" Marik said, "Not after all we've discovered and been through today!"

"I didn't mean give up completely, just for the day! It's almost dark out Marik!" he waved his arm in the direction of the sun low in the sky.

Marik looked out at the setting sun and sighed. "I guess we should stop for the day… I can't believe we couldn't find it though." He mainly had trouble believing this because they had the Ring actually _pointing_ them in the right direction!

"Well, someone most likely is in possession of it and keeps moving around, so of course it'd be hard to find," Bakura explained, "but besides that, I wanna go back to the hotel! We've been walking around all day and I can't handle any more of these boring skyscrapers…"

Marik laughed. "You need to learn how to get around, what if we get separated? How would we find each other again?"

Bakura held the Millennium Ring out to him. "This thing will point me to you, no big deal."

Marik shook his head. "You really need to stop throwing out the maps I give you…" He said this because he had given Bakura another map today, only to discover it had been "lost" only a half an hour later.

Bakura smiled cheekily and shrugged. "Hey, it's windy in this city, you even complained about how cold it was."

"It is cold!" Marik exclaimed, "I'm used to warm climates, okay? Ugh, why does it have to be winter still…"

"I heard it's going to snow tomorrow," Bakura commented.

Marik sighed. "Well, the snow is pretty so I don't really mind that, but I'm gonna need a warmer coat…" he looked at the fall jacket he had brought with him in disappointment. He really should have brought his winter coat… but he had to pack light!

Bakura folded his arms. "See, this is why we should go back to the hotel!" he persisted.

Marik nodded. "All right, we're done for the day… who knows, maybe we'll see the Item on the way back." Marik started walking towards the hotel, knowing Bakura would follow.

"Don't get your hopes up, dearest," Bakura mumbled as he walked after him. He caught up with his pace and started walking right next to him, their hands almost touching but not quite.

Which of course annoyed Marik to no end.

That hand… it was _tormenting_ him. It was right there, so close, and probably so warm… unlike Marik's freezing hands since he had left his gloves back at the hotel. It would be so easy to just take hold of it right now, and intertwine their slim fingers, and smile sweetly at Kura and k-

Marik snapped his eyes away from that tempting hand, instead bringing his hands up to his face and blowing on them to get them warmer, hoping the heat from his breath will take it's heat from his cheeks.

Bakura noticed Marik trying to keep his hands warm, and decided to grab one of his hands, which of course was what Marik had exactly been trying to avoid. It didn't help matters when Bakura said, "I'll warm them up," and not only held his hand but also started blowing on it. Marik felt Bakura's warm breath ghost over his hand, causing a small shiver in his wrist and causing the hairs on his arm to stand up. His hand definitely felt warm now, and not just his hand, but everywhere else as well. He looked at Bakura, about to tell him he didn't have to do that, but then saw the caring look on his face, and the words died on his slightly open lips. At that moment, the look on Kura's face made him feel so… warm, and protected, and safe. Very unlike how he felt with his father…

He tore his hand away and shoved it in his pocket, looking ahead like his life depended on it. Bakura stared at his hands for a moment, surprised by the sudden lack of a tan hand, before looking at Marik. One look at his face told him that Marik was, _embarrassed_. Bakura smirked, "Marik, didn't you want me to hold your hand?"

Marik hid his face even more. "No, I was just trying to warm them up."

"But you didn't take your hand away right away, only after a little bit," his smirk increased some, "so you must have liked the feeling a little bit."

"…" Marik didn't say anything, mainly because he didn't want to admit that he had enjoyed Kura's touch… More than just a friend should. It was almost like how a… _couple_ enjoys holding the other's hand…

Bakura took Marik's silence as a sign that he _did_, in fact, like holding hands (which of course was true), and now felt very, very happy. He put his arm around Marik's shoulder, "Marik, if you wanna be close to me, just say so."

Marik glared at him. "Well I _don't!_"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I wouldn't mind actually sleeping tonight," he leaned closer to Marik's ear and whispered, "in the bed with you…"

Bakura took his arm away to clutch his stomach with laughter at Marik's face. His eyes had gone wide and his face turned so red that it was getting hard to see his mouth! And soon the flustered boy turned to look at his friend, saying, "In your dreams!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. "Have you been invading my dreams?"

Marik put his hands to his head and pulled his hair, letting out a scream of frustration and irritation. "Stop saying stuff like that!" he ordered, "Every time you say stuff like that… It's weird!" _It makes me think about… what kind of relationship we have._

Bakura chuckled. "It's weird you say?" he asked, "It's fun for me," he grabbed Marik's hand again, "And your hands are _cold_ man, and that's coming from a vampire…"

Marik tore his hand away from him. "Excuse me for being human and forgetting gloves, now let's just go back to the hotel already," Marik said before stuffing his hands in his pockets huffily and walking towards their hotel. He suddenly smiled, "On second thought," he said, taking one hand out and gesturing in front of him, "You lead the way."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Marik knew that he didn't know his way around and would get lost in this city… he was doing this to punish him for his earlier actions. Nevertheless, Bakura shrugged coolly and said, "All right," before walking past Marik in the direction they had already been walking down. He was determined to find the way back to the hotel so that Marik couldn't make fun of him – he _will_ find the hotel!

Unfortunately, despite his determination, after about ten minutes he had gotten hopelessly lost, and since he was starting to get very impatient and wanted nothing more than to sit down in a chair and do absolutely _nothing_ for an hour or so, he turned to Marik and glared. "Where the hell are we?-!" he asked angrily.

Marik smirked. "You're the one leading the way –"

His retort was cut short as Bakura let out a frustrated cry and pulled on his hair, much like Marik did earlier. "Damn it Marik, I wanna go back to the hotel and relax! Now tell me where the hell it is right now!-!"

Marik chuckled at Bakura's outburst. "All right 'Kura," he said before taking the lead, "follow me unless you wanna get lost!" he called teasingly behind his shoulder. Bakura grumbled behind him, but followed nonetheless. Marik smiled to himself, because if Bakura had kept walking and turned the next corner he would have made it to The Plaza and could've proved Marik wrong and made him look a fool, but he had gotten impatient, and so when Marik turned the corner and gestured to their lavish hotel saying, "Ta-da," he had a huge grin on his face, feeling very proud.

Bakura stared at their hotel in disbelief. _We had been that close…?_ he thought to himself disconsolately. He could feel his face grow hot with embarrassment, and he put a hand to his head and closed his eyes, muttering Egyptian curses under his breath. However, he looked up to glare when he heard Marik laughing at him. He ground his teeth and said, "Oh sure, laugh it up princess, just know that I can easily make you blush more than I am right now…"

Marik poked him in the nose playfully, "I don't really care right now 'Kura, now isn't there a reason you wanted to go to the hotel?" Marik chuckled at the end, putting his hand on the top of Bakura's head and ruffling his hair, which caused Bakura to scowl at him and swat his hands away.

But then Bakura smirked evilly, the perfect comeback coming to him. Hopefully it would transfer the blush from him to Marik as well. "Yes, there was a reason," he almost purred as he put his arm around his waist, "to be alone with you."

Marik blushed only slightly and pushed his arm away, saying, "Weirdo."

Bakura laughed before walking towards the hotel; he couldn't wait to get inside and sit down. He knew he was a vampire and wasn't supposed to feel tired, but after searching around a huge city all day for something that could keep moving around he was very tired of searching for it, and his mind just wanted to do nothing. Sort of like how a high school student feels after a day at school.

As soon as they stepped into the hotel however, Wilmington exclaimed, "_Sirs!_" causing them to look at him. "_A package came for you today_," he said, picking up a fairly large package and putting it up on the counter. Bakura and Marik looked at each other, grins starting to blossom on their faces. They walked over to the package and looked at the address. Sure enough, it was from Yugi, which meant that it was probably their new sunblock!

"_Thank you_," Bakura said as he took the package, finding it difficult not to smile right now. He took it into the elevator with Marik following him, and he told Marik enthusiastically, "I can't wait to try this stuff out!"

Marik laughed. "I can't believe that this stuff actually exists now… my dad would freak," he laughed, then his eyes light up, "I should call Isis! Oh wait, I mean Ishizu… oh whatever, I'll call her by her actual name on the phone, I don't care."

Bakura laughed. "But your dad could tap into the phone lines and then track your phones!" he said with mock worry, making fun of Marik's earlier paranoia.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Yes, because my dad has time to listen to every single phone line in the world," Marik said sarcastically, but then he started to think about it. After a few seconds he glared at Bakura, "Thank you so much for making me more paranoid Bakura…"

Bakura laughed. "It's what I do Marik," he said right before the elevator opened up at their floor. Bakura ran to their room, taking out his key card hurriedly and sticking it in the door. But of course the scanner couldn't read it in time because he pulled it in and out so quick. He had to put it in again, this time slower, and then the lock turned green. Bakura opened the door hurriedly and threw the package on the bed, tearing it open like one would expect a vampire to tear into one's throat. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight for Marik to walk in to, but he shook his head at his friend's enthusiasm and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and saying, "Calm down, you look like a crazed animal…"

Bakura just smiled cheekily and held up a bottle of the "Vampire Sunblock." "Help me put this on!" he said, handing him another bottle. He took his trench coat off eagerly, and then took off his shirt. Marik felt horrified, but not by the sight of Kura without a shirt, definitely not – that was a wonderful sight. No, he felt horrified because he couldn't take his eyes away… and because he wanted to touch him… and –

His thoughts were cut short when Bakura said, "Earth to Marik, _help me put this on!_" he said as he started rubbing a thick layer of lotion on one of his arms.

Marik stared at him, frozen to where he was standing. "Wh-where do you want me to put it on…?" he asked, his voice a little nervous, yet also eager… Which of course made his feel even more horrified at himself. He was positive his face was pink right now, if not just full out red.

"Put it on my back," Bakura said, not noticing Marik's discomfort or his stutter in his excitement to go out in the sunlight, "there's only a few precious moments of sunlight left and I wanna feel them!-!"

Marik swallowed and stepped around Kura to start putting the lotion on his back. As soon as he touched Kura's back though, a shiver went up his arms. Applying cold lotion on cold skin was not a good idea, but it wasn't just the cold that made him shiver. He applied a thick layer – just like the vampire was doing – all over his pale skin, and then he started putting it around his neck. All throughout this his heart was pumping loudly, and he was amazed Bakura didn't hear it… After a little bit, he asked, "Wait, why are we putting it on your back? Why don't we just put it on your arms and legs…?" he mainly just asked this so he could calm himself down, although why he needed to calm himself down in the first place was hardly an unpleasant experience but…

"Because I'd rather be thorough and protected than stupid and burned," he said, smirking over his shoulder. He'll admit, he enjoyed feeling Marik's hands rub over his back, but right now he was in too much of a hurry to get into the sun to focus much on it. Which is why he didn't notice Marik's heart, or his face. Oh dear, he's missed so many things today hasn't he?

After a little bit, Marik was done with Bakura's back, and was about to ask him what else before he saw him rubbing the lotion over his chest. Marik felt the words die on his lips as he saw the white lotion being rubbed over Kura's pale, smooth, milky skin…

He turned his now-red face away from the sight with a surprising amount of difficulty. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to his forehead. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_he thought.

Bakura was now done with his torso, and was about to do his legs when it occurred to him he should probably go to the bathroom for that part, so he did, unknowingly giving Marik a much-needed break from the erotic sight. Marik took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before falling back on the bed, his arms stretched out towards the ends of the bed. After about half a minute though, Bakura came back up all hopped up like he had a sugar rush, but his shirt was still off so Marik had to keep his eyes closed. However, soon after he did that, he felt Bakura poking him in the side repeatedly. "Do I have to kiss you awake Sleeping Beauty?-!" he asked impatiently, his short-sleeved shirt now on.

Marik's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a flash, "No!" he said, walking towards the door and opening it right before a flash of white hair blurred past him and down the halls. "Come on Marik!" the excited vampire hurled through the halls, causing Marik to smile and run after him. He laughed harder when he almost ran into someone walking down the halls until he eventually came to the front lobby and saw an amazing sight.

Bakura was outside. In the sun.

And he wasn't getting burned.

* * *

Once Bakura had arrived in the lobby and actually saw the sunlight, he had frozen. Every vampire instinct in his body was screaming at him, "_Don't go outside! You'll die!-! Don't go towards the light!-!-!_" But he forced himself to move forward. He was going to feel the sun damn it! He had missed it – in ancient Egypt he _always_ felt the sun. Well, except at nighttime, but you get the point. Not feeling the sun in over 5 millennia… it was irritating! It was nerve-wracking! It was stupid! And gosh dang it, nothing was going to stop him now! Especially not some stupid instincts!

So he took a deep breath and walked outside – into the sunlight. His whole body cringed, as it knew that right now it should be burning up and rotting away, but it didn't happen. And, honestly, his first actual _thought_ was, _This is really hot…_ Which it was; the warm sunlight felt very, _very_hot on his skin, but it still didn't burn him. It was as if he had a fever all over him; the sunlight penetrated through his whole body and warmed him down to his very core. And as he felt the unwonted sunlight touch and remain on his skin longer and longer, his instincts seemed to relax, and he just enjoyed the feeling of the waning sunlight on his arms and face.

Soon, he heard Marik come out and he turned to smile at him. He could tell by the look on his face that he was just as amazed as he was, and that made his smile bigger for some reason. He ran over to Marik and swept him up into a hug, so great was his joy. He could finally feel the sun… finally! After all these years as a cold, blood-sucking creature! (Not to mention the thousands as a spirit stuck in a Ring). Just imagine, what if you hadn't felt the sun in a long time, and all you felt was the cold, murky, dark, crushing, chill feel of night? Wouldn't you be overjoyed at feeling the sun again?

After he set Marik down, still smiling like the dickens, he felt a great urge to kiss him right now… And he actually almost did! But then common sense came back to him and he coughed instead, saying, "So, what should we do first now that I can be out and about during the day without care?"

Marik laughed, happy that his vampire was overjoyed at his new freedom. "Let's just walk around till sunset," he suggested, starting to walk forward. Bakura followed happily, marveling at how warm the sun felt on his skin. He was surprised if he would ever feel anything but warm for the rest of his life it penetrated so deep into him. "Is the sun always so warm?" Bakura asked curiously, holding his arm in front of him and turning it around to look at it. Still not burning!

Marik chuckled. "Well, it is the _sun_ Bakura."

Bakura glared at him. "Feel my hand, you'll know what I mean then," he grabbed one of Marik's hands, and Marik was very surprised by how _warm_ his hand was. It was as if he _was_ burning, but he wasn't. His unnaturally warm hands felt very nice against his still freezing hand though, and he didn't really want to let go…

On the opposite end, Bakura was surprised by how _cold_ Marik's hands were. It was as if he was holding a block of ice, and it almost made him shiver. He wanted to take his hand away, but when he tried to, he noticed that Marik didn't seem to want to… He smirked before intertwining their fingers together. "Your hands are so _cold_ Marik, let me warm them up."

Marik felt heat rise to his face for the millionth time that day. "Duh they're cold," he retorted nonetheless, "anything would feel cold to your hot hands."

Bakura chuckled. "I suppose, but still," his grip tightened around Marik's hand, "I'm not letting go of your hand."

"… You mean until we get back to the hotel, right?" Marik asked.

"Well," Bakura said contemplatively, "I _would_ like to hold it forever…"

Marik turned his head away when Bakura said that. With all of his weird thoughts today, especially the one about them being a… couple, Bakura's weird words and actions were not helping him in the slightest. "Well, that's impossible…" Marik said.

Bakura tightened his grip even more. "A man can dream can't he?" he said, but then he let go and walked ahead. Marik felt his hand; it felt really warm now… He pressed his other hand to his cheeks to try and get that one warm too before following Bakura.

They walked around the town for a while, Bakura feeling the glorious sunlight and Marik happy for him. Once the sun went down though, they headed back. Bakura sighed, "I'll have to wait till tomorrow to feel the warm sunshine again…"

Marik laughed. "You can wait Bakura. Oh wait, I forgot, you're the most impatient person alive."

Bakura punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up," he said.

Just then, some random local shouted at them in horribly spoken English, _"Speak Eng'ish ya fuckin' for'ners!"_

"_I'll start when you do!"_ Bakura retorted angrily in _proper_ English, startling the local somewhat. Bakura watched him scurry off with an almost nervous expression on his face, and Bakura found himself trying to resist the urge to burst into laughter. However, he gave in when Marik did exactly what he was trying not to do. Marik was laughing so hard that he actually had to grab onto Bakura's shoulder for support. "I-I can't br-breath!" the Egyptian said between laughter, "D-did you _see_ the look on that guys f-_face?_ Priceless!"

The two young adults stumbled their way through the streets, laughing loudly and causing other people to laugh as well. Eventually they made it back to the hotel, trying to stifle their laughs in the quiet lobby but not quite succeeding, as they still had a few outbursts here and there, much to the amusement of the guests and staff alike.

When they finally _did_ make it back to their hotel room, Bakura laid down on the bed and announced, "I am not moving from this spot for the rest of the night."

Marik laughed. "All right lazy bones," he said right before he heard his stomach growl softly. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, you stay here and be lazy," he joked as he started walking towards the door.

Now Bakura wished he hadn't proclaimed he was going to just sit there all night, because he didn't really want Marik to leave his sight… Damn protectiveness. He fought the urge he had to stand up and say that he would go with Marik to get food and instead said, "Don't get killed!" just as Marik closed the door behind him. Bakura sighed at the emptiness in the room… just a glimpse of what his life will be like when Marik leaves after the Wish is made…

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

He needed something to distract himself from this, _loneliness_ he felt. Damn, how the hell was he going to live when this _loneliness_ lasted forever if he couldn't even handle a few _seconds?_ He sat up on the bed, eyeing the TV. Usually it didn't do much good for him, but it might be just the ticket he needed this time… He stood up to grab the remote, but then remembered that little drawing journal Marik had…

He went to Marik's closet and started searching through it, finding it _under_ his luggage. Not in it, _under_ it. Wow, paranoid much? Well, evidently it wasn't enough since Bakura found it anyways.

Bakura flopped down on the bed and started flipping through his love interest's journal, smiling whenever he saw a picture of himself, knowing that _Marik_ drew that…

Just that thought alone made him so happy.

* * *

_Scritch scratch scritch scratch… rub rub rub. _

Bakura let out a growl while his eye twitched at a picture he was trying to draw. It wasn't turning out so well… One arm was way smaller than the other, and one foot looked more like a tentacle… He erased the tentacle foot first because it was starting to creep him out.

Suddenly the door opened and closed, signaling Marik's return to their hotel room. Bakura looked up from the bed he was laying on and waved his hand once, "Hey, what'd you eat?"

Marik smiled. "American specialty - a hamburger."

"Huh, was it any better than a Japanese hamburger?"

Marik shrugged. "Not really."

Bakura chuckled and went back to erasing his drawing. Marik's eyes widened at the sight. "Is that my drawing journal?-?" he asked, his voice bordering on hysterical.

"Yup," Bakura responded carelessly right before it was taken from him, "Hey! I was using that!"

"Who said you could!" Marik responded angrily, holding his book up to his chest, "You can't just draw in this without asking first!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're acting like a teenage girl protecting her diary."

Marik clenched his teeth. "I am _not_ a girl, and this. Is. _Not_. A. _Diary!_ It is much better than those useless things!"

"You're going to have to explain that one to me," as Bakura propped his elbow up to rest his head in his hand.

"They say a picture says a thousand words right? Well, since I have at _least_ thirty pictures in here, that's thirty-thousand words, which is probably way more than any _diary_."

"… So, you're basically saying it's like a teenage girl who draws in her diary rather than writing in it?"

"Bakura," Marik said threateningly.

"So tell me," Bakura asked, his smirk widening, "what are some of the words the picture you drew of me say?"

Marik's eye started to twitch as a very faint pink blush came to his face. "You just can't let that go can you?"

"No, not really."

"Just don't draw in here without permission!" Marik yelled at him - completely avoiding his friend's question.

Bakura pouted, "All right, geez. I wasn't doing that good anyway."

Marik raised an eyebrow and looked at drawing Bakura was erasing. His eyes widened again and his mouth started twitching into a smile. He burst into laughter, laughing so hard that his face turned red. "Wh-what is this supposed to be? An a-alien?" he punctuated his question with more loud laughter.

Bakura's eye started to twitch. "I was just trying to draw a person!"

"Just say it's an alien to save your dignity 'Kura."

Bakura growled. "I'm sorry we're not all master artists like _you_ Marik."

Marik threw the book back at him. "I-I'm sorry, keep drawing. I'll need a good laugh now and then!"

"I hate you right now Marik…" Bakura said as his eye started twitching, "this is the first time I've tried to draw anything."

"You've never drawn anything before?" Marik asked incredulously.

"Well… Not on paper, and not with a pencil…"

"… Oh, then that wasn't that bad."

" '_Oh, then that wasn't that bad_,' " Bakura mocked as he started erasing his drawing again. Marik watched him for a little while before taking the 'writer's table' chair out and turning it towards the TV. He sat on it, making it teeter towards the back wall because he didn't like sitting in straight-back chairs, and turned on the TV. Soon the hotel room was filled with the loud buzz of television, but it never stayed too long on any one channel since Marik flipped through the channels hurriedly, not really wanting to watch anything but not knowing what else to do since his journal was now being used by Bakura. Eventually, Marik turned the TV off after watching a show about who-knew-what (it had this weirdly-drawn cat and an equally weird pink bunny and some… orange fish? It was _that_ kind of show that made him appreciate Japanese art and cartoons more…). He looked over at Bakura, who was still trying to draw a person. "You know," Marik said, "since you're a beginner it would help if you had a model to draw."

Bakura looked at him with a disinterested look in his eye and raised his eyebrow slightly. "Do you want to be my model?"

Marik blushed; this was really not helping his earlier thoughts… "I didn't mean draw _me_, I meant draw the chair or something…"

"But what I want to draw is a _person_, and since you're the only person in this room and there is now way I am going door to door to ask someone to be my _model_, would you please…?" Bakura didn't finish his question.

Marik scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I guess then…"

"Besides," Bakura said, trading his disinterested look for his more usual smirk, "you've drawn me once - so it's only fair that I should draw you."

Marik glared at his friend. "If you draw me, you _can't bring that up anymore_."

"Whatever, it's not a big loss," he laughed, "I have so many other things to torture you with anyway!"

Marik's eye started twitching, but since he would _really_ like it if Bakura would stop bringing up that stupid drawing, he asked, "Where would you like me to stand?" through gritted teeth.

Bakura pointed at the 'writer's table.' "Sit over there and rest your elbow on the table with your head in your hand, then look into space like you actually have a thought in your head."

Marik's eye started twitching, _why_ did Bakura like to torment him so much? Of course he realized that Bakura's torment was nothing compared to his own mind when his inner self answered with, "You know they say that a person teases you because they like you and don't know how to express themselves?" So with his eye twitching and him trying (and slightly failing) to conceal a blush rising to his face because of _something_ Bakura said yet again, he stood up, put the chair back where it was before, and sat in the position Bakura described. Marik hardly looked happy though, if the sour, angry look on his face was any indication. "Smile," Bakura mockingly sang, earning a glare which received a chuckle. Then he got to work trying to draw.

* * *

Bakura threw the journal on the ground. "I give up!" he declared, "There is just _no way_ that I can draw _anything_ even _remotely_ good!"

Marik stood up and picked up his journal, dusting it off and telling himself that he'd hurt 'Kura for any possible damage to his property later. He looked at the drawing. It wasn't _that_ bad, it was obvious it was drawn by someone inexperienced, and the person looked a little fake, but it wasn't _that_ bad. He told his friend this: "You know, it's not _that_ bad, you just need practice."

"No, it's terrible," Bakura said, laying on the bed on his stomach and burying his mouth into his arms so that only the top of his nose, eyes, and hair were visible. He was obviously sulking. "Compared to yours…" he muttered under his breath, but to Marik it just sounded like more grumbling and he rolled his eyes. He got on the bed next to 'Kura and the journal page in front of him. "Come on, try again. I'll help you. What do you want to improve first?"

"Everything."

Marik closed his eyes and sighed. "Let's start with the head then…" he said, handing him the pencil he had thrown to the side of him. Marik couldn't help but chuckle a little bit - he felt like he was dealing with a five-year-old who was having a temper tantrum. Marik turned to a fresh page and told him to start drawing a head. Bakura glared at the paper and pencil like it did him some sort of wrong before taking the pencil from Marik and starting to draw. A few seconds into it, Marik could see what the problem was. "It's hard to draw a chin right away, you need to draw a circle first."

"But no one's heads are round," Bakura protested, obviously still mad that he couldn't draw.

"The circle's just the base -"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Bakura complained.

Marik sighed and took the pencil from him. "Here, I'll show you." He drew a base for the head, consisting of a circle, and then a line leading from the bottom of the circle to a little ways down. He made a sort of triangle from the tip of that line to the sides of the circle. "See? That's the chin, you erase the extra lines later."

"Drawing is so complicated…"

Marik laughed. "You think that's complicated? You should wait till you start drawing different expressions, or a different kind of chin."

"… Whatever," he said before copying Marik's base. Of course, somewhere in-between that, he realized just how close he and Marik were when their arms brushed against each other. And what's worse, he noticed with annoyance that his heart started speeding up. _Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me. Seriously? __**Seriously?-!**__ He's just teaching me how to draw! Stupid heart…_ But no matter what he scolded himself about, it didn't change the fact that they _were_ close, and that he could feel the warmth emanating from his companion and that he could feel heat creeping up the back of his neck and that his stupid heart just seemed to want to race and that he smelled nice like lavender… _Did I seriously just think that?_ Of course it did make him wonder if Marik wore cologne… or perfume for that matter.

In any case, by the time Bakura was done drawing the base, he was an emotional wreck, and the worst part was that you'd _think_ Marik would have noticed right? Especially after all of his thoughts during the day, but he didn't because he was so focused on how Bakura was drawing that he didn't notice the actual _person_ drawing. "Okay, not bad," Marik said, making Bakura think of about a million things he could retort to express that _everything_ was 'bad,' and not just his drawing. "Let's work on the eyes next, how do you draw them?"

"There's not a base?" Bakura asked acidly, already in a bad mood with his stupid emotions. Of course, Marik just thought he was still pouting so he said, "Not really."

Bakura started drawing the eyes the way he knew - a circle. Marik quickly corrected him. "Human eyes aren't actually a circle -"

"Maybe I'm not drawing a human," Bakura said low and menacing, "maybe I'm drawing a demon."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Here, like this," he said before demonstrating. Only this time, instead of taking the pencil from Bakura's hand, he moved his arm over Bakura's back and put his hand on top of his, entwining their two arms, then he started guiding his hand.

Ooooh, if Bakura had been an emotional wreck before, you should have seen him then.

His face flooded with color, but not just because their hands were touching, it was also thanks to the fact that Marik was even _closer_ and was now pressed up against him since he wanted to be in a better position for drawing, and now his face was very distracting. Or more precisely, his _lips_ were veeeery distracting right about then. They were so close… Damn it damn it damn it! Why must this happen to him _now?_ Why! His heart sped up even more so, and he was surprised that Marik didn't notice the drastic change that had occurred in his friend in the past few seconds. But he was concentrating on guiding Bakura's hand to teach him how to draw some stupid eye that Bakura wasn't even paying attention to - so the lesson was kind of useless. What Bakura _was_ paying attention to, however, was the thoughts of what would happen if he just… kissed Marik right now? I mean… he seemed to enjoy the past ones _some_what, right? Before he could delve deeper into this thought though, Marik had finished with his eye-lesson and looked at Bakura, who had already been staring at him. Marik gave a bewildered look at Bakura's red face, and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but at that point Bakura's common sense exploded with emotion. He leaned in and claimed that parted mouth in his own, taking Marik - and himself - completely by surprise. But neither pulled back, they were too shocked to do that.

Now this is where things get complicated.

You must understand that Bakura is a very, very, _very_ old spirit, and even though he might have read one or two romance novels or seen one or two romantic movies, he had no idea what "French kissing" was, and so none of that occurred. But it was still passionate in the general _feeling_ of the kiss. It wasn't degraded into a 'sexually pleasing' kiss, it was more of an 'emotionally pleasing' kiss, a _loving_ kiss, a _caring_ kiss, which is what Bakura had always associated kisses with anyway - love and care, a way to tell someone, "I love you" without actually saying it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Marik, though he had rarely kissed anyone, sensed that, but only a little later. When he first felt Bakura's lips against his own, he didn't understand what was happening. It wasn't until a few moments later did he realize that _holy crap Bakura was kissing him!_ His reaction was almost immediate, his heart fluttered, heat started rising to his face, but what surprised him - and Bakura - the most, was that after blinking in shock a few times, it seemed that _his_ emotion or _something_ inside him exploded as well. His eyelids started to droop until they closed completely and then he kissed him back. No longer were his lips shocked into stillness, now they pressed back into Bakura's, showing that maybe, just _maybe_ he liked the kiss, or who was giving it, just as much as the other, and it was then that he sensed the love and care, the unspoken "I love you" that Marik felt like giving back to him.

Eventually, they had to break apart. Or more exactly, Marik needed to _breathe_. When they pulled apart, both vampire and human were panting. Though they hadn't "French kissed" they still hadn't been able to breathe, not wanting to take their lips away from the others, and even though Bakura didn't even _have_ to breathe, it showed just how deep their kiss had gone without tongue.

As they both tried to calm their speeding heart rates, they stared at each other, admiring the other's, dare they think it, _cute_ blush. And just as the brilliant idea came to Bakura that he should lean in and kiss him again, reality and common sense came crashing back to him, hitting him in the head like a grand piano on an American cartoon character.

He had just kissed Marik, and more importantly, _Marik had kissed him back!_

Bakura's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he immediately looked away from Marik's face, not being able to look at him anymore. He started stammering, not able to finish one complete thought. "I-I'm sorry, I don't… I just… I couldn't…!" But what he _meant_ to say was, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me… I just wanted to kiss you _so badly_… I couldn't take it anymore!" But he just couldn't. After he got tired of stammering his incomplete thoughts, he let out a sound of frustration and rolled off the bed and ran out of the hotel room, letting the heavy hotel door close after itself. Marik stared after him, blinking only every once in a while. His face was just as red as Bakura's, and his heart was racing probably even _more_, and he couldn't stop his hand from reaching up and feeling his lips. He could still feel Bakura there, still imagine the kiss… His face enflamed even more and he buried his face in his arms. Was it so wrong of him to wish Bakura would come back in and kiss him again?

And why did he leave anyway? Did he… not like the kiss as much as he thought? Or… as much as he had?

And why did he enjoy that so much anyway? They were just friends… weren't they? Of course this _did_ make them seem like more of a couple… was that what they were…?

Marik wasn't so sure where their relationship stood now, and he wasn't so sure if he would like the answer or not.

* * *

Bakura walked down the street cursing loudly in every language that he knew, pulling on his hair, closing his eyes tight, and sometimes even just screaming his frustration out to the world. One time he even started kicking a stoplight pole near the sidewalk he was so mad at himself.

What the hell was wrong with him?-! He might as well have just _told_ Marik, "I love you."

_Of course, he did kiss me back… maybe…?_

Bakura stopped his train of thought right there, grinding his teeth and clenching his hands into fists. No, he was not going to get his hopes up… Maybe Marik _did_ love him, maybe he just liked the kiss, maybe he was just a confused, jumbled up mess and didn't know what he was doing… he couldn't get his hopes up, he couldn't…

And yet, that was exactly what he found himself doing. After all, you'd have to be _pretty messed up_ to kiss someone back if you didn't like them at least a _little_ bit, right…?

Bakura screamed in anguish again, and, finding himself near a patch of trees, started kicking at the base of one. However, after a few times he heard a resounding _crack!_ and the tree he had been kicking fell over. Bakura stared at it. _Damn, I must be mad…_ he thought to himself before turning around and walking away from the tree, not wanting to get blamed for it.

However, before he could take two steps, he heard something horrible. Something that caused his ears to hurt something terrible; a high-pitched sound that seemed intent on making his ears bleed.

Keith's Vampire Whistle.

_Must… hide…_ Bakura managed to think through the pain as he put his hands up to desperately try and cover up his ears and block the god-awful sound. Usually he would stay and fight if challenged, but Keith was fighting dirty and using something that made it difficult for him to move, to even _think_, so all he could do was hide and not make a sound. He walked as quietly as he could to a nearby bush, but he could have been stomping around for all he could hear other than the painful, piercing sound of that glorified dog whistle… **(1)**

Eventually it stopped, and Bakura was very grateful and had to stop himself from letting out a relieved sound.

Although as it turns out, he shouldn't have been relieved.

Soon the sound returned tenfold, and since he hadn't been expecting it he let out a pained sound. He felt fear settle in his stomach as the sound stopped immediately after he had said something, and he stood stock still, not daring to move a muscle lest he be discovered.

Unfortunately, tonight was not his night.

Keith found him, and once he did he said, "_Got'cha!_" really loudly before sticking something in his neck. Bakura let out another pained sound before his vision started to blur and his body went numb all over. He saw the ground turn sideways beneath his vision, the only indication that he had fallen. He heard echoes of cruel laughter in the back of his head as black seeped over his eyes, sealing his fate…

* * *

**(1)**: Lady Sunami is responsible for the term, "glorified dog whistle." ;) I thought it was funny and wanted to include it…

**Yep… I think I'll stop there! =D Ain't I nice? ^^ Please vote on the new poll I have on my profile~! **

**Also, the part where Bakura feeds Marik a cherry wasn't **_**entirely**_** my idea; that actually happened between me and one of my friends. She was eating a maraschino cherry and said, "These are my favorite kinds," and I wanted to try one so I opened my mouth and she fed me one. While I was chewing it I chuckled and said, "You fed me a cherry," and she got sooooo mad at me XD Mainly because now she had one less but… Anyways! She told me I should put it in here, and also add chocolate covered strawberries… so I did! Because I loved the idea XD My friend is called **_**kitty-kura-vampire**_** on here, if you wanna look her up. She said she'd review though, just so she could say, "YES! I AM THE FRIEND ANNZY IS TALKING ABOUT!-!" so… yeah… XD**

**Also! It is almost **_**anime-on-replay**_**'s birthday! So I want you all to spam her inbox with happy birthday wishes on the 26****th**** of this month, even if you don't know who she is (say Annzy sent you (; )… and if you don't know who she is then you should check her out! Because she is awesome and fun to talk to!**


	32. Three Big Problems

***Note* This chapter uses real life places and names. Though I looked up these places and names, I have never been there so I cannot describe them accurately nor can I say what exactly would happen. Take all descriptions of real-life things lightly, for even if I look it up, I still have never been there, and the internet is limited compared to real-life experience.**

**In other words, don't flame me, just tell me what's wrong if you know it to be wrong so I may fix it. Thanks! =)**

**With that disclaimer out of the way (I don't do the "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!" one anymore because this is FANFICTION), I want to apologize for the incredibly long wait! (Two freaking months… TT_TT I am so sorrryyyy!-!-!-!-!-!-!) But um, posting a chapter on Christmas Eve might make up for it…? *dodges tomatoes thrown at her* Eheheh… Now, to offer some kind of explanation for the lateness, this chapter and the next two had to be written altogether before I posted this… you'll see why when I post the other two. **

**Which reminds me! There will be an update next week and the week after that! Yay~! And after that I have no idea when the next update will be, so uh… Yeah ^^; **

**Also~! The next three chapters were betad by the lovely and awesome miss anime-on-replay! Who, by the way, made a "Top 15 Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfictions of 2011" thing on her profile, and this story was listed fourth~! Heck yes! *incredible happiness***

**Anyways, enough of my rambling: Enjoy the chapter and Merry Christmas everyone~! =D (Sorry there's not another Christmas special, but that would mess up the timeline XD)**

* * *

Chapter 31: Three Big Problems (_This chapter is dedicated to VampirePrinssess. You rock girl! (= _)

Marik was laying on his stomach at the foot of the bed, staring at the hotel door. His eye was starting to twitch again; it had picked up the habit during the night. Why, you may ask? Simple: he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night waiting for Bakura to come back. The idea to go out and search for him himself had crossed his mind about a half an hour after he left, but it would be a big hassle to search the entire city for him. If he had the Millennium Ring he would have tried, but as it was he decided to just wait for him to come back. After all, Bakura would have to come back _sometime_ right? Plus, he was a big boy; he could handle himself. And it's not like he'd avoid him just because they kissed right? After all, they'd kissed before… Sure, they were all due to bets, but they were still kisses, and Bakura hadn't run out after those…

Marik sighed and turned on his back, looking at the door upside down now. He knew Bakura couldn't get lost since he had the Ring to guide him, so what was taking so long? Waiting for him was so nerve-wracking… Especially since the sun was going to rise soon. Marik picked up the "Vampire Sunblock" bottle again, looking at the "24-hour protection" label. Hopefully that would ring true, because then Bakura wouldn't be able to burn until it was almost dark again. And surely Bakura would be more cautious than that and come back soon after the sun rose, right? This _is_ the guy who always locks the door whenever he leaves someplace after all.

Marik sighed again, turning back onto his stomach and laying his chin in his arms, staring at the door. He was starting to develop claustrophobia on top of his acrophobia waiting in this room, but he didn't want to leave in case he missed 'Kura…

As he continued staring at that torturous door, he began to think of reasons why Bakura wasn't back yet. Maybe he had gotten distracted? Maybe he found a Millennium Item and was having a hard time getting it? But if that was the case he'd tell Marik about it right? Maybe he…

Marik's eyes widened and he sat up on the bed as a horrible thought came to him.

What if he had ran into Bandit Keith?

… It seemed the only logical explanation so far…

Marik felt panic well up inside him as images of Bakura tied down on a metal slab being tortured came to his mind. He had visited Bandit Keith's "torture lab" before; it had all sorts of torture devices, including a five-pronged metal implement attached to a device that allowed the prongs to spin and burrow inside your stomach or your throat, and then the prongs would open up and twist your insides, taking them out when it exited your body… Or that one device Keith called a "drinker," where it slowly and painfully sucked all of the blood out of your body… Or that one device where it slowly ripped pieces of your skin off… Or the "sucker" that involved –

Marik got off the bed and ran out of the room like his life depended on it.

* * *

Bakura woke up slowly and groggily, not knowing where he was and finding it difficult to remember much of anything. What happened? Where was he? Why was it so cold? Wasn't it so warm a little while ago?

As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and his mind came to, he started remembering what had happened last night. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned warm as he remembered the kiss, and then he looked around wildly when he remembered he ran into Bandit Keith. He must be in his lair or something. He blearily saw a bunch of contraptions everywhere, and somehow, he just knew they were torture devices (especially the ones with apparent sharp implements on them.) There weren't any windows that he saw, so he must have either been in a basement or in a secret building.

It was then that he noticed he was chained to a metal slab in a vertical position wearing nothing except his boxers. Even his Ring and the red collar Marik had given him were gone! "Where…?" he asked no one in particular, looking around wildly and trying to make out the room he was in. He noted with surprise that this was proving difficult; he was a vampire, and he was supposed to be able to see in the dark with ease! So why was everything blurring and not focusing?

"_Well, well, well… Look who finally decided to wake up,_" Bakura heard a familiar, English, haughty voice echo throughout the room. "_Have a nice nap?_" it continued mockingly.

Bakura growled lowly and turned his head to try and locate the sound. Soon, lights turned on, making him shut his eyes tightly from the sudden lights. He squinted his eyes at his surroundings; it appeared there was only one light on that was on him since everything around him was outlined with the black shadows of before. He could faintly make out the workings of a lab (complete with the computer monitors and blinding lights), but the floor was stone like a dungeon, and the various outlines of what he assumed to be torture devices were aiding in this allusion. This place smelled foul like an old dungeon too; strong with the smell of death, and… Bakura's eyes widened. Blood. The smell of blood was thick throughout the room, and while some of it smelled sweet like he was used to, most of it smelled rotten and sour, like it had been sitting too long inside a dead man. Bakura scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"_Heh, I thought you might enjoy the smell of blood, vampire,_" Keith said. Bakura turned to where he could make out the outline of a man past the shadows and glared at it. He was standing by some table that appeared to hold the things Bakura had been wearing. At least, that's what he thought when he saw what he assumed to be the Millennium Ring, his clothes, and his collar on top of it. "_After all, that's the only thing you creatures care about, right?_"

Bakura growled, and just to mess with him, he spoke in Japanese: "You'd be surprised what a vampire can care about, American Idiot. I certainly was."

"_What?_" Keith said in obvious confusion, "_What language are you speaking?_"

"_He's speaking in Japanese_," a female voice cut through the room, causing Bakura to whip his head towards the sound, "_you know, my home language? From where you took me from? Or is something so simple like that hard for you to remember?_"Bakura fought the urge to smile at the tone she used; she spoke like she was talking to a little kid.

"_Silence girl! Know your place,_" Keith said as the girl stepped out of the shadows and showed herself to Bakura. She had auburn hair, green eyes, deathly pale skin, and she appeared to be about eighteen years old. And even though Bakura was in such a dire, defenseless situation, he was a little surprised that someone so young was caught up in all of this, and it made him wonder _why_ she was in the first place.

"_Hey, you don't want me to translate; that's just fine,_" the girl said, holding up her hands palms forward in a sort of defense. "_I don't even wanna work for you in the first place_." That statement made Bakura wonder why she needed to work for him… Did she need the money or something?

Keith let out a sound like a growl and said. "_You better watch it, girly, or you know what will happen._"

She narrowed her eyes. "_I got it, I got it._"

"Excuse me, I'd _hate_ to interrupt," Bakura said sarcastically, still in Japanese just to be more difficult, "but what exactly am I here for?" he had thought that Keith was a vampire _hunter_, not a vampire _trapper_. Bakura's eyes widened as he remembered what Marik had told him a while ago: "_He will _not_ hesitate to kill you on the spot, and if he doesn't then you should be _more_ afraid because that means he's going to experiment on you to make _new_ weapons for hunting with_." Great; looks like he was a test subject for some new death weapon… _Whoopee_.

"_He wants to know what he's here for,_" Amora informed her boss.

Keith laughed maliciously. "_Why, you're going to test out my new invention. As soon as I finish it –"_

"_You _still_ haven't completed that thing?_" the girl said a little mockingly, "_What happened to: 'It'll be done by next Tuesday!'_"

Bakura was a little shocked when Bandit Keith stepped into the light and slapped the girl across the face. She turned her head painfully to the side and cringed, a hand immediately shooting up to her face to cradle the blow. She turned her head forwards again and gave the vampire hunter a look of hate so strong that even Bakura felt it.

"_Silence girl!_" Keith said, "_You know nothing of my work._" Keith turned his back on them both, saying behind his shoulder, "_You know what to do, Amora, I'll be back later._"

Amora glared after him as he left before she turned to Bakura. As soon as Keith was out of ear-shot, she said, "So… We should get started." She stepped outside of the light circle, heading towards one of the devices.

"Wait!" Bakura said. She paused and turned around. "Why are you…? You are-?" Bakura struggled to find the right words.

"To answer your second question-" she interrupted "-yes, I am a vampire. That would explain the pale skin wouldn't it?" She gave a weak smile. "And if your first question was: 'Why am I working for Keith', well… the answer is complicated and long."

"I've got time," Bakura said with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like I can go much of anywhere." He tried breaking out of the restraints only to receive a surprisingly painful shock. It reminded him of when Pegasus' goon had tasered him a while ago—only this was throughout his whole body and centering right in his heart.

Once the shock ended he was breathing heavily, and the girl seemed sorry for him, but it also seemed as if she had felt his pain. "I forgot to mention, every time you try to break the holds you'll get a shock… I'm sorry."

"… Don't worry about it," Bakura said through ground teeth, still feeling an aftershock of the jolt. "I don't get it, though… If you're a vampire, why hasn't Keith killed you yet?" He asked mainly to ask for information, but he also felt that if he didn't stall the girl that he would be tortured with one of those sinister-looking devices, and he didn't necessarily want that, though he knew it was bound to happen sometimes. Might as well get some answers before then, right?

Amora looked at him seriously and then sighed. "Like I said before, it's a long story… Let's just say, he has something over me that requires me to work with him."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Why does he need you?"

Amora shook her head and rolls her eyes. "It's not just me, he also has a ghost, a zombie, and a werewolf. Oh! And a mummy, forgot about him. He thinks it's a good idea to have a team of undeads with him to help with his captures."

"Why don't you all just rise up against him? With a team like that, I think you could kill him in a heartbeat."

"It's not that simple," Amora started, "if we even _try_ to take him down, he'll kill us all in an instant."

"It's not much better than following his commands… Why do you all listen anyways?"

"Because…" Amora paused. "Well, the main thing is to live obviously, but other than that… It varies from person to person."

Now Bakura's curiosity was at its peak by her unwilling tone. "What do you mean?"

Amora took a while to answer, staring at the floor. Suddenly she smiled brightly and said to him, "I think it'd be best to just show you…" She looked up at the ceiling and put her hands to her mouth, calling out: "_Anai! I need you!_" in English.

After a few seconds of silence, Bakura asked, "Anai?"

"She's our ghost," she chuckled. "I swear, she's just like Casper but even more shy if that's possible! She's so cute. You'll see, just as soon as she comes…"

Bakura was about to ask who "Casper" was when suddenly a white blur raced into the room and almost knocked Amora off her feet. "_I'm sorry!_" Bakura heard a panicked, high-pitched, female voice say in English. But her words had a weird accent to it; she seemed to pronounce things more clearly or something. It was different from the American English he had heard so far, that was certain. "_Lady Amora, are you all right? Did I harm you in any way?_"

"_For the last time girl, just call me Amora! You're not in 19__th__ century England anymore! And I'm fine,_" Amora said. Well, that was one question answered–Anai talked funny because she was from England, he supposed, though he had no way of proving this. Amora gestured to Bakura and said in Japanese: "This is Anai. She's a ghost, obviously, and she can't remember much of her human life. She didn't even remember her name! I had to give her one. She's with Bandit Keith mainly because she has nowhere else to go, so she helps him from time to time."

"_Lad- Amora, please do not talk in that foreign tongue, you know I never quite mastered it… Though you were a great teacher! It is just…_" Anai paused and looked a little sad. "_It is hard for me to memorize or remember things…_" Just then, Anai seemed to materialize out of thin air. She developed a more human outline, and although the colors on her were dimmed by her ghostly pallor, Bakura could see her dressed in a simple black dress that had ruffled sleeves and ends and adorned with mounds of lace. The skirt part of it puffed out, but only slightly, and had some sort of fancy pattern on it. The dress actually did have a 19th century English look to it, but it seemed more as if she was dressed for a funeral. The actual girl had black hair that was tied up in a tight bun with a few frazzled strands sticking out, and her face reminded him of a ten-year-old. She _was_ very cute-Bakura had to admit-but she seemed awfully shy yet very polite, if the title of "Lady" and the apologies for things that weren't necessarily her fault were any indication. Either she was very polite or she had low self-esteem, and Bakura found it hard to decide exactly which it was.

"_Sorry, girl,_" Amora said, gesturing to Bakura, "_But he speaks Japanese, and I had to tell him about you._"

Anai looked at Bakura with a look close to pity. "_Hello, dear sir. I'm awfully sorry you are stuck in this position… Oh wait, you cannot understand a word I am saying, silly me._"

"_Actually I speak English, too,_" Bakura said, feeling a little awkward wearing only his boxers in front of two girls… not that either of them seemed to care much. Although, when Bakura thought about it, they were probably used to the sight… and that thought was kind of unnerving.

Amora looked at him oddly. "_Then why did you speak Japanese in front of Keith?_" she asked.

"_Well_-" he said in English but then proceeded in Japanese, "-as long as I'm trapped here and sentenced to die anyways, I may as well be as difficult as I can be."

Amora blinked up at him before her face broke into a happy smile. She put her hands on her hips and said, "_I like you Bakura– a fighter. Of course, down here, that'll get you killed._" Her eyes seemed to soften. "_Down here that'll get you and your boyfriend killed…"_

For one shocking second, Bakura thought that Amora was referring to Marik and felt a blush come to his cheeks at the prospect of Marik being his… boyfriend, but remembering that she would have no idea of Marik and the far-away look in her eyes told him that she was, most likely, referring to _her_ boyfriend. Wait, if being a "fighter down here" would get you and your lover (love interest?) killed, then why was she still alive? Was she just saying that her boyfriend died and Keith decided to spare her for reasons unknown? Curiosity be damned…

Soon, Amora snapped out of her daze and sighed sadly, looking up at Bakura and crossing her arms. "Do you have a girlfriend Bakura?" she asked in Japanese. She didn't want Anai to hear what she was asking, so she'd have to deal with the sad, pleading eyes that wondered what Amora was saying that she didn't want her to hear.

Bakura shook his head. "Nope."

"Best friend?"

"Nope," Bakura answered. He decided that he shouldn't mention Marik, lest he be brought into this as well. After all, there was nothing that would tie him to Marik right now, and the Egyptian had the best cover: a vampire hunter! Him associating with a vampire would be strange and unorthodox, so the odds of him being taken here right now were slim to none, and he'd prefer to keep it that way.

"Really?" she asked with a crease of her eyebrows, "'Cause Keith said he heard that you and another guy were travelling together or something."

Again with this mysterious tip-off… _Who told Keith about us?_ Bakura wondered with anger and surprise, but on the outside, he kept a mask of indifference.

"Ah, well, it doesn't really matter," Amora said with a wave of her hand. "Keith will still look to see if anyone knows you, 'cause it'd be a pain if someone cared and asked about you; we'd have to go into hiding again…" She tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes drilling holes into Bakura. Which again, made him feel awkward considering the minimal amount of clothing he was wearing… He probably would have tried to move away from her gaze if he wasn't afraid of getting shocked again, 'cause that _hurt_.

"_Excuse me,_" Anai interrupted with her weird, English accent, "but _what are you two talking about?_ _I am awfully curious_."

"_Oh it's nothing, girl,_" Amora said with a wave of her hand, closing her eyes. She sighed before looking back up at Bakura. "It's a good thing you're a loner. I mean, you'll still _die_, but at least you won't have to worry about anyone you know getting hurt."

"… Yes, isn't that wonderful?" Bakura said with an eye roll.

Amora sighed and walked over to a post and pressed something. Soon, there was a loud humming sound and Bakura was leveled until he was horizontal. As soon as the humming ended, Amora was looking down at him, her hair hanging limply from her face. "Yes, it is wonderful…" she pressed a finger over where Bakura's heart was and traced a circle, as if she knew what his heart looked like. "Imagine the one you love having their heart brutally ripped out or shot through the skull or hell! Even hung or having their head chopped off!" She briefly looked at Anai before looking back at Bakura and saying quietly. "Or drowned…" Her eyes took on a faraway look after she was done talking.

Bakura stared back at her listlessly, but he couldn't help but imagine Marik in those positions… Breathing his last breath, the look that would be on his face… No, that could not happen! He wouldn't allow it!

He tried hard to keep his face normal and unemotional, and so he was surprised to hear a quiet, protective snarl escape his lips. He quickly made his face go back to normal, hoping that Amora would be too lost in her mind to notice his reaction to that _horrible_ thought.

However, it seemed Amora _did_ notice.

Her eyes hardened and she narrowed her eyes. "You _do_ have someone…" Her tone was dark and accusatory, and it struck a note of warning in the back of Bakura's mind. "Not only _someone_, but a _Blood Pack_, am I right?"

Bakura just stared at her unemotionally, not backing down but beginning to feel a sense of panic. Why did she look so hostile? Why did it seem as if she _spat_ the words "Blood Pack"?

"Don't even try and lie to me," she said, positively _livid_. "I've seen that look, that degree of anger, that over-protectiveness," she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Why don't you just tell me her name?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, the "her name" comment getting to him. Why did everyone assume it was a _girl?_ Well, he knew that was the norm, but still… It was slightly annoying. And why would she assume he'd tell her anyways? Just because he wouldn't want to get tortured? She'd probably torture him anyways, so there really was no point to that logic. Plus, he could deal with pain just fine, and if she knows about Blood Packs then she should know that he'd rather die than have any harm come to Marik, so obviously she was just upset and irrational for some reason. With all of these thoughts floating through his head he remained silent since that was probably the best thing to do at this time.

The young vampire slammed her hands down on the slab supporting Bakura, causing a small dent in the tough metal. "Bakura, you are an idiot!"

"_Lady Amora,_" Anai interrupted worriedly. "_What is the matter?_"

"_This _idiot_ has a Blood Pack,_" she sneered the last two words. "No, you're not an idiot, you're a _fool_." She accented the last word by running from her spot over to some kind of machine using her vampire speed, though to a human eye it would seem she just disappeared and reappeared. She pushed the machine towards him, and soon a long, sharp, shiny needle was pointing over him, and Amora appeared next to it soon after. "You are being deceived…" It was then that Bakura noticed tears were glistening in her eyes. "Blood Packs are a lie; they don't mean anything!" She was hysterical now, screaming the words at him. Bakura just lied there, unsure of what to do or say to calm her down. He probably couldn't have done anything anyways; she seemed very sure of this matter… not to mention emotionally hysterical.

Soon Anai crept close to Amora and put a ghostly hand on her shoulder. "_Amora, calm down." _Her voice was pleading. "_Everything is fine –_"

"_Everything is _not_ fine!_" she screamed. She looked back at Bakura, piercing him with a stare full of so much hatred and anger that Bakura thought she'd kill him right then. Bakura tried to move again only to be met with the same agonizing shock. He closed his eyes in pain but didn't cry out; he didn't want to seem weak, not now. His breathing heavy again, he opened his eyes to see Amora have a sort of pitying look in her eyes, but she shook her head and the anger returned. "Tell me her name," she demanded again.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, and felt like retorting: "What makes you think it's a girl?" just to see her reaction, but instead said: "Why should I?" since denying it at this point _would_ most likely get him killed, and he _did_ promise Marik he'd try to live…

Why couldn't he have made that promise _after_ this?

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Bandit Keith you have a Blood Pack," she said seriously.

Bakura laughed cruelly and cynically, glaring at her. "If I tell you a name, you'll just tell your master anyways."

To his surprise, Amora slapped him. "Idiot!" she said before she thought about something. "You said 'a name' instead of 'her name', which means it's a boy, right?"

Bakura just glared at her. He knew he should have said her, but honestly, he didn't want to disrespect Marik like that. 'Cause he was definitely _not_ a girl, no matter how much he teased him about his appearance.

Amora sighed and appeared to calm down. "If you tell me his name, I won't tell Keith. But if you don't, then I'll tell him."

"Why would you do that?" Bakura had to ask, since it didn't make any sense. "And why should I trust you anyways?"

Her eyes saddened. "I just want to know… and you should trust me because you don't have much of a choice."

Bakura stared at her, looking into her eyes. It seemed as if she _was_ only curious, and it also looked as if she wanted to help him somehow… And help him with what? Bakura tried to figure it out, but he couldn't. He then thought about how it'd be better if Keith didn't know that he even _had_ a Blood Pack, because he didn't want to risk him finding Marik. If he told Amora his name, then she said she _wouldn't_ tell the monster hunter…

Should he take the chance?

"… Marik," he said grudgingly, deciding it seemed like the best option right now.

Amora seemed confused. "What?"

"Marik," Bakura repeated angrily, closing his eyes. "His name is _Marik_. Hear me now? And I swear to God if you tell Keith I will find a way to kill you or haunt you in my afterlife."

She stared at him before a goofy smile took over her features and a giggle escaped her lips. "You should hear the way you say his name," she laughed now, obviously amused. "You're head over heels huh?" she accented the end with even _louder_ laughter.

Bakura stared at her, wondering exactly _how_ he was saying his name… Was it that obvious just by saying a name? He wondered how Marik said his name…

Amora just kept laughing, but suddenly she stopped, a sudden fact dawning on her. "Wait, Marik Ishtar? Hank's son?"

"… Um, I don't really know who "Hank" is, but yes: Marik Ishtar," Bakura answered, now knowing that Marik's father's name was Hank. So this was the name of the man he wanted to kill… How could such a horrid man have such a normal name?

Amora's eyes widened before she started laughing again. "Oh my gosh, you two have, like, a triply forbidden relationship! It's hilarious!" She laughed boisterously, covering her stomach with how hard she was laughing. Anai seemed confused but happy that Amora no longer looked angry, and so she laughed slightly with her even though she didn't know what was so funny.

"What do you mean 'triply forbidden'?" Bakura asked curiously.

She calmed down slightly. "Well, even today homosexuals aren't accepted everywhere." Bakura didn't know why, but he felt slightly uncomfortable at the term "homosexual." It was never a label he'd thought he'd have… Why did it have to be labeled anyways? "And even if we do have Blood Packs, a relationship between a vampire and a human is forbidden," Amora continued. "We're supposed to turn the human to one of us first. Not to mention that he's a vampire _hunter! _Man, you're screwed; although, Keith did say Marik had a soft spot for us… Did he just give up hunting altogether?"

"… Yes. So Keith talks about Marik?"

"Well he mostly talks about Hank." Amora laughed. "He looks up to that guy like he's his father! I don't really see why he respects him so much though, but he mentions Marik sometimes. Says he's got the hunting talent if he'd just use it. He once said that with his looks he could probably lure and slay all the female vampires and even a few males." She smirked at Bakura. "I had thought he had been exaggerating but…" Suddenly, Amora's face looked surprised and she snarled, holding a palm to her forehead in exasperation. "I'm falling back into my old habits… _Anai!_" she yelled, causing Anai to look at her nervously from her harsh tone. "_I want you to go out and find this "Marik" character_," she ordered. Bakura's eyes widened; why did she want to find him…? She said she _wouldn't_ tell Keith! That filth _liar! _He began to feel a blinding rage and was going to yell at her furiously before Anai interrupted with a shy:

"_But-but, Master Keith –_"

"_Anai, GO!_" Amora ordered.

The ghost girl let out an ear-piercing, high-pitched, sorrowful scream before turning into a white fog and disappearing through the ceiling. Glistening drops of something floated gently to the floor, giving Bakura the impression that she had been crying. He cringed only slightly at the sound; he still didn't like it when people cried, it was one of those times where he had _no_ idea what to do. Through every other situation, he could fake his way through it but not when someone cried.

Amora sighed, interrupting Bakura's thoughts, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Damn it, I hate making that girl cry," she said to herself, though Bakura heard anyway, "but it's the only way to get her to _do_ anything!" She sighed again before walking over to the machine that was over Bakura and seemingly turning it on, since it started to make a low, grumbling noise. She turned to Bakura with a hard stare before saying coldly, "Having a Blood Pack is a pain, isn't it Bakura?"

Bakura didn't respond at first, but as the silence stretched on and on, he realized she expected an answer and he nodded his head slightly. It _was_ a pain, feeling such powerful emotions for one person, knowing that they're possibly your worst weakness and yet you don't care because… Well, you can guess why.

Amora scowled before she pressed one of the buttons on the machine. "You think having _one_ is hard?" she said mockingly as the needle started moving and inched closer and closer to him. Bakura tried to shrink into the metal panel he was on, similar to how he changes into a shadow, but was met with the same painful shock and was ridden of any and all shadow-ness he had become. Soon the needle was centimeters away from his neck, and he couldn't do anything about it. "If you think having only _one_ Blood Pack is hard," Amora said with hostility, "try having _three_."

_What?_ Bakura thought before the needle poked into his neck, causing him to grind his teeth so hard he thought they'd break just so that he wouldn't cry out from the pain in front of Amora. The needle must have had some sort of poison or something on it, 'cause it _hurt_. Of course the pain increased when he slowly felt the needle somehow _sucking_ at his body. It felt like dry, scratchy air was scratching against his veins and forcing them to almost collapse in on themselves. Not only this though, soon the little blood that he had drunken from his last victim started leaving his body slowly- even agonizingly. The blood being sucked through his body felt wrong, almost like it was trying to turn him inside out. Actually, it was a pain similar to the vampiric change but taken down just a few pegs. And that was just nearest the vacuum, Bakura didn't even want to think of the pain he would get if the sucker got to his heart.

Amora covered her ears and had a pained disgusted look on her face, but she still stared at him harshly. This stupid vampire… Blood Packs were nothing but a trick of your own stupid mind. Something you made yourself believe in.

They were nothing.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Marik screamed his frustrations as he drove at impossible speeds, dodging and swerving through the traffic and other obstacles and earning many angry honks and unfriendly shouts from his driving companions. "Damn traffic, damn Keith, and _damn everything else!-!-!_" he shouted as he pushed his horn down for a long time even though he was still driving through everything and therefore did not need to press the horn. Pretty soon, he heard police sirens tailing him. "Oh just _fantastic_," Marik said as he took a sharp turn down a narrow alley, accelerating even more. "As if my life wasn't just a basket of roses already…" He caught a subway entrance out of the corner of his eye, but decided against going down there; the last time he drove on a subway track he almost got run over by the train. Instead, he just took another sharp turn down a street and started driving the actual speed limit. He took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly, trying to clear his head. He had been driving for about a half hour now, and while the first ten minutes had been pure panic and sheer looking for his _idiot _vampire, the last twenty he spent in an angry stupor where he just started getting mad at anything that annoyed him... Which happened to be everything.

He probably wouldn't have been so angry if he actually _remembered_ where Bandit Keith's hideout was. In actuality, the first ten minutes of looking for Bakura were actually him trying to remember the path to the monster hunter's quarters. However, after many wrong turns, he realized that even if he _did_ remember where Keith's place was it wouldn't do much good because Keith said he had multiple hideouts that he went to varyingly so he couldn't be traced back to only one place. That was when he just started getting mad at everything. How in the _hell_ was he supposed to find Bakura if he didn't even know where Bandit Keith was?-! His vampire tracking training didn't really do much good in this situation either because he wasn't trying to track a _vampire_; he was trying to track a fellow _vampire/monster hunter_. He hadn't been trained for that!-! Marik screamed to the sky again, causing many odd looks. His eye twitched and his face grew hot from embarrassment, and then he sped off again, not caring if that made him an easier trail for the cops. Although, he probably would've been found soon anyways; he heard the familiar sirens sound behind him again. The Egyptian groaned before looking for the nearest hiding place or getaway route. Not seeing one, he just sped along the traffic like he had been doing before; if he could outrun a vampire in this thing, he could outrun the cops. Although he knew he'd have to face the cops sometime, just… not now. Not when he needed to _find Bakura_. Not that he was doing a necessarily good job in his current state…

With that thought in mind, Marik slowed down next to Central Park. He hid behind the thick, low-hanging branches of a weeping willow tree and killed his engine. Hoping that his tires hadn't made a noticeable trail in the grass, he sat down next to the base of the tree and laid his head against it. He took a deep breath, hearing the sirens get louder and louder until he felt like they were right next to him, and then he smiled as he heard them receding into the distance. He shook his head softly and tried to think of _something_ that would help him find Keith. What did he say was his favorite area of New York again…? He racked his brain for any indications the fellow hunter could have left to tip him off, but he couldn't think of it. It probably didn't help that he had tried to block everything Keith had told him though. After all, _why_ would he want to know any of the "great" ways to torture vampires for information? _Why_ would he want to hear some of his "best hunting" stories? _Why_ would he even want to _associate_ with that man? Although the answer was simple: Because it interested his father, so it _had_ to interest him. Even if it was only fake interest. Marik took another deep breath to calm his anger, but as he let out his breath he began to feel something worse than anger: Depression.

What was the point of even looking anymore? He had no idea where to start; he didn't know Keith well enough to know where he'd keep his many "lairs." He had been trained to know the ways of _vampires_, not _humans_, and while it was true vampires were human at one time, the same rules did not apply. Example: most humans do not prefer dark, "creepy" places, but vampires prefer them because they felt natural there, more at home and safe, like they belong in those types of places and nothing can hurt them there. And while they can live comfortably in a house or an apartment, they still feel a twinge of paranoia or even fear, which might be one of the reasons Bakura locked his doors, now that he thought about it.

Marik sighed. How was he going to find him? He had no leads, no clues, _nothing_. He should just go home…

His eyes widened as he remembered that cell phone Rishid had given him; the one that had Bakura on speed dial! He whipped out his phone but then sighed as he realized calling him would do no good. No doubt Keith would have stripped him of anything he could contact people with, and if he called he would probably be talking with Keith himself, and _then_ he'd have to explain why he had a vampire's phone number. Keith would probably think that he had given up hunting vampires altogether and were now trying to help them, and then Keith would start targeting _him_, and it would do no good to have someone trying to kill him.

Marik put his phone back in his pocket dejectedly, but then perked up as he remembered the Millennium Rod could help him find people! He took it out with a smile, realizing that anger and panic really _did_ make it hard to think logically. He closed his eyes and focused, picturing Bakura in his mind. Soon, he felt the familiar, light tugging sensation that came over him whenever he did this. It was pulling at his left…

"_Hey, mister!_" a girl's voice interrupted his concentration. He opened his eyes and saw a blue-eyed little girl with blonde hair hiked up into pigtails on the side of her head wearing a pink jacket with yellow trims in front of him. She had her hands behind her back and was looking at him angrily. She also had deathly pale skin, and he would have thought she was a vampire child if she wasn't in the sun. Although she could be wearing the new sunblock, but was that even selling in America yet? He didn't think so.

"…_Um, yes?_" he finally answered, wondering what he could have done to cause this little girl to be mad at him.

"_Is that your motorcycle?_" she asked, pointing to his red bike. He glanced at it before looking back at her, now seeing that she was holding a teddy bear that wore overalls, which was probably what she had been hiding behind her back. Why did she have a teddy bear? How old was this girl anyways? She seemed between eight and twelve, but Marik wasn't sure.

"_Yes, yes, it is. Why?_" he answered, looking at her despairingly. He had better things to do than talk with a little girl right now…

She gave him an exasperated noise as she said, "_You're not supposed to have any vehicles in the park!_" she said hotly. "_I'm gonna call the cops on you!_"

Marik groaned. Obviously this little girl felt like this park was "her" park and didn't want anything going wrong on it… Why did little kids take it upon themselves to take care of things they didn't have to? "_Please don't call the cops…_" he said weakly, knowing that he couldn't stop her if she tried; he'd get arrested for assaulting a child, as well as speeding (and possibly even parking on the grass.) Plus, he didn't want to attack a child anyways. Even a vampire hunter had _morals_, especially one that didn't want to hunt the creatures in the first place.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "_Are you okay mister?_" she asked him, just a hint of worry in her voice.

Marik almost responded with the traditional, "Yeah, I'm fine" that most people said even when they weren't, but then stopped himself. He _wasn't_ "okay." He wasn't "okay" by _any_ definitions. He began to feel depressed again as he said, "_No_…" He sighed sadly, not noticing the sad look that the girl was giving him. "_I lost my… my…_" at first, Marik was going to say "friend," but that still didn't feel like the right thing to call him… What _was_ Bakura? His business partner? His ally? His friend? His vampire? His boy… _friend_. Just _friend_ not his… never mind. "_I lost my… cat…_" he finally answered, figuring that was the safest answer. Technically Bakura _was_ a cat, and he supposed he could be "his" considering he bought him that collar…

Suddenly Marik wished he had bought Bakura a different Christmas gift.

The girl gave him a pitying look and held out her bear. "_Want to hug Teddy?_" she asked. She could tell by the look on his face and the tone of his voice that this cat must have meant a lot to him… and she knew what it's like to lose something important to you.

Marik smiled sadly at her and took the bear, hugging its soft form. "_Thank you…_" He handed it back, actually feeling a _tiny_ bit better.

She took the bear back and looked at him. "_What does your cat look like?_"

Marik smiled as the picture of 'Kura-Kitty entered his mind. "_He's medium-sized with the fluffiest, whitest fur you've ever seen._"

The girl seemed to think for a second, then she asked, "_Does he wear a red collar?_"

Marik perked up. Could she have possibly seen Bakura?-! "_Yes!_" he answered back excitedly, "_Have you seen him?-!_"

She smiled. "_Uh-huh. This guy with a flagged bandana and sunglasses took him to the subways last night. I don't know why he was wearing sunglasses at night though… Is he some kind of an idiot?_"

Marik chuckled at her and felt very happy and thankful for the information. If Keith was taking Bakura to the subways, that means he's not on Manhattan. He sat up straighter and gave her a pleading look. "_You wouldn't by any chance know where he was taking him do you…?_" it was a long shot, but it she knew where he was taking him…

"_Well, he told the cat, "You're gonna __**love**__ Staten Island" before laughing kind of evilly… Is that helpful?_"

Marik smiled brightly. He would have hugged her, but it wouldn't be "proper" for a 22 year old man to hug a little girl, so instead he shook her hand vigorously. "_Thank you, thank you, thank you!-!_" he said excitedly before standing up and walking towards is motorcycle.

"_Wait!_" she called after him. Marik turned around to see her hugging the bear to her chest and smiling. "_When you find your cat, you have to give him a kiss!_"

Marik stared at her before a blush came to his cheeks. "… _Why…?_" he asked. Not that he wouldn't do it, but…

"_My Grandpa says that when you see someone you haven't seen for a while you need to give them a kiss! Like this,_" she answered before holding her teddy bear in front of her and kissing its forehead and cheeks. Marik's face grew hotter as he thought of how Bakura would react if he did that to him… "_Besides,_" she continued," _It's obvious you miss him, and I'm sure he's missing you too! He'll probably be happy for the affection."_

"… _Um, sure, yeah… I'll… give him a kiss_," he said awkwardly as he straddled his bike. He was about to start it, but then he smiled at her and said, "_Thanks again, uh, kid._"

"_Rebecca_," she said with a smile. "_Call me Rebecca._"

Marik smiled at her as he said. "_Rebecca… Cool, you can call me Marik. Thanks again! You have __**no**__**idea**__ how grateful I am._"

He started his bike up and drove off, barely hearing her parting words: "_You better give your cat a kiss! People who miss and love each other are supposed to kiss!_"

Marik felt his face go up in flames. _People who love each other…?_ he thought.

Is… is that what he felt towards Bakura? But then… What degree of _love_ was it?

Marik shook his head, and then groaned as he heard police sirens again. "Well, at least _one_ good thing happened to me today..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

… **Yup, that's how I'll end it XD **

**Originally, I had thought Rebecca was eight, so when I looked up her profile and it said that she was eight in the English version and twelve in the Japanese version, I wasn't sure which age I should take… Eventually I decided to take a "Phineas and Ferb" approach and have you wonder how old she is XD **

**I know this chapter is a little shorter compared to some of my other ones, but the next one is longer (13,000 words I think?) so yeah… enjoy this anyways! (So much plot is going to happen… PLOT! PLOOOOOTTTT!) **

**And for those reading my story "Ryou's School Life," this was where Amora and Anai originally came from. So yes, this was their original character design. Obviously I made a few… adjustments for RSL XD**

**On another note, at this rate I think I'll be able to write a Valentine's Day special ON Valentine's day… (that would be great…. Please let that ring true).**

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~

**Joy**: Wow… those are some, er, VERY mixed feelings XD So um, how do you feel about me now?  
Haha, just kidding. I'm glad you liked the kiss! And supposing by your murderous reaction, I'm guessing you're enjoying the story as well! So um, thank you for reviewing! =)

**pumpkindog789**: I'm glad your life is complete now! =D Although to be fair, they did kiss before, it was just because of bets… XD Lol, thank you for reviewing! =)

**RyouAwesome**: Responding to each of your reviews one at a time, in order:  
Thank you! =D That was back when my writing skills sucked too, so muchos gracias~!  
I like the way "mad skittles" sounds too XD  
Really? One of the best? :'D You make me happy~!  
Haha, that would have been funny XD How is Paranormal Activity? I've never seen it…  
Haha, yes, I suppose it would be Steven Tristan Timothy Taylor XD  
Yay! You got it =) And thanks! I strive for awesomeness XD  
Why thank you very much! I wish I could sing for you all, but I hate my voice on recordings…  
I'm glad you think that! 'Cause I think so too XD  
You actually started crying?-! Wow…! I'm kind of happy that my writing made you cry, that's… wow! But… b-better than J. K. R-Rowling?-! *nervous laughter* Well I wouldn't say that I mean she's a well-known writer and I just write fanficiton for crying out loud because it amuses me and I like to write but I wouldn't say I'm that good or anything and - *gets dragged off*  
And on a last note: Your reviews made me giggle, laugh, and extremely happy~! Thank you RyouAwesome, _you're_ awesome! =)

**Bec**: Haha, is it really such a big deal that they kissed? I mean, they've kissed before… Sure it was because of bets, but a kiss is still a kiss isn't it…? XD And you weren't expecting that for a few more chapters? Hmm… I can see why you'd think that XD But yes, it was kind of just a treat for the fans XDD And I think you should feel sorry for Marik because he's beingtormented but also don't because he kind of enjoys Bakura's kisses tormenting him… Haha, that makes no sense XD But in this you find out what happened to Bakura! Sort of! XD And you also see Marik's reaction :3  
About that journal page, all will be revealed with time~! But I'm awfully curious who you think it is… tell me please? :3 And I also love the "little guessing games and mysteries" (as you put it) in all types of stories, which is why I did this XD And you feel relieved for Marik about what was on the parchment piece? Good! =D  
Heehee, glad you like it~! :3 That was my original goal for the facebook page (though sometimes I stray from that…) so I'm glad people are enjoying it~!  
And thank you very much! Encouragement like yours is always nice =) Thank you for reviewing! I always look forward to your reviews.

**Swirly**: Haha, yep! That last chapter was a pretty big cliffhanger XD I'm glad you like the fic so far! =D Thank you for reviewing Swirly~! (Awesome penname btw)

**Hurrhurrbehbes**: Your review made me laugh so much and filled me with a lot of joy, thank you very much! I'm still surprised when people say they cried while reading this story ^^; But I'm glad I make your soul happy and that this story is awesome! =) And if you'd like to draw some fanart I would have no problems with that XD Glad it inspires it~. And I've never seen Lost, is it really that confusing? O.O And you kind of have an answer to the cliffhanger now, so are you still crying tears of joy and freaking out? XD  
I'm glad you like my writing style! Now I just wish I knew what exactly it was… XD Glad you loved all the chapters, and now you won't have to slap someone really hard, cry, or die because I updated! =) And I wouldn't necessarily call this fanfiction _holy_, but thank you for the virtual kiwis~! I haven't had those in a while ;)  
Thank you very much for reviewing! =D


	33. Discoveries

***Note* This chapter uses real life places and names. Though I looked up these places and names, I have never been there so I cannot describe them accurately nor can I say what exactly would happen. Take all descriptions of real-life things lightly, for even if I look it up, I still have never been there, and the internet is limited compared to real-life experience.**

**In other words, don't flame me, just tell me what's wrong if you know it to be wrong so I may fix it. Thanks! =)**

**~!~!~!~**

… **I humbly apologize for the lateness of this chapter, especially since I said there would be a new one the next week following the last one. You see, my beta had been going through a hard time and I had momentarily lost my will to write, so to speak (it's back now, don't worry). **

**For the full story, PM me! (XD)**

**On the other hand, I can understand if you're furious as hell and want to take some anger out on me… So hit me with your best shot! *puts up fireproof shield* **

**And now, please enjoy this next chapter! And happy belated Valentine's Day! =) **

* * *

Chapter 32: Discoveries (_This chapter's dedicated to Zeprithy. How are things girl? I haven't talked to you in so long!_) 

Bakura couldn't hear much of anything except his own ragged breath and the slow, _slow_, deathly beat of his heart. It was still trying to pump blood, even though there were only drops left in his system. Since vampires were technically "dead," their body couldn't make anymore blood, which is why they had to take the lifeblood of others. Now that that horrid, painful machine had taken the blood from his system, he found out what it felt like to die… truly die. Surprisingly, it wasn't painful. Well, it had been excruciatingly painful when the blood had been sucked out of him, but now he just felt this light feeling everywhere; he couldn't feel anything. He tried moving his hands, but he wasn't sure if he accomplished anything or not; everything was just numb. His vision was fading in and out, and sometimes even his hearing ability left him and he was met with a starch silence that he associated with death. He felt like he was fading in and out of this world, like he was drifting in and out of sleep. Funny… Didn't people usually call death the "big sleep"? That's exactly what it felt like…

And then suddenly… he smelled life.

The sweet, addictive smell of _life_ wafted up his nose, causing him to feel his body only slightly. But that split second was enough; he felt pain—horrible, crushing pain throughout his body. As if his whole system was trying to suck the life out of him. Soon the pain became stronger, throbbing, aching, pulsating pain that came with each slow beat of his heart. Was he screaming? He couldn't tell… It would explain the dry, clawing feeling in his throat.

"Open your eyes," he heard… that girl say. What was her name…? He couldn't remember anything past the pain… "You need to swallow," she sounded worried, but what was she talking about? Swallow what?

Water… on his lips and in his mouth. No, it was thicker than water…

_Blood_.

Bakura's throat felt dry, and his tongue felt like a lead weight, but he swallowed and tried to lick the blood up. Instinctively, he knew it would help; it's blood… And although the blood livened him up, it just made him more awake to the pain. His whole body was screaming at him, "_**You need more blood!**_" He felt empty, like there was nothing; the only thing filling him up was the pain, the sucking pain, as if clawing at the edge of his skin and trying to break free or trying to get more of the sweet, red liquid. Trying… trying… like it was willing to tear his flesh open in the process once it got the blood it could heal anyways; it just needed more…

"Here, take some more…" the girl said. Amora. That was her name. Soon Bakura felt more of the thick liquid fill his mouth and he drank it up greedily, causing the pain to come over his body even more rapidly, more frantically. His heart beat faster, trying to travel the minimal amount of blood through his body, and with each beat, the pain seemed to increase. Five, ten, fifteen times the pain increased, his heart still trying to spread it… to live, just a little longer… Don't die, no…

She put even more in his mouth, and he drank it up. The pain increased; wasn't blood supposed to help? Why was it just causing more pain?

More and more… blood and pain combined. Now he could hear his ragged breathing clearly, and open his eyes. He was met with a bright light in his eyes, which caused him to shut his eyes tight again. He was still lying down… Where was he again? "Come on…" Amora told him. "You need to open your eyes. Do you still feel pain? Is it a throbbing or constant pain?"

With all these questions and commands and bright lights, Bakura felt like he was in a hospital… He remembered when Ryou went into one of those places. Neither of them had liked it much, but it had helped in the end. Wait, was he in a hospital? He couldn't remember… If it was, he should answer. "Throbbing," he croaked out, biting pain erupting in his still dry throat.

"Oh great…" he heard her mutter. "Here, take more. Do you remember where you are? What's my name?" She filled his mouth with more blood before he could answer, and he gulped it down eagerly. The pain was starting to die down; now it wasn't throbbing it was… constant, but it was fine because it didn't hurt as much as the throbbing pain, and at least this he could get used to. At least it didn't increase with every beat; there _was_ no beat. And now he could think more clearly… and then he remembered. He was trapped.

He snapped his eyes open, groaning when the light blinded him again. He squinted his eyes and tried raising a hand to his head, but was met with a riveting shock. Oh right… he couldn't move. Duh. "I'm guessing you don't remember where you are," Amora said with a sigh.

"I do," he said. His voice was unwavering but his throat still hurt. "Why'd you give me blood?" his voice had gotten hoarser through that sentence, and he could barely say "blood" properly.

"Because Keith would… have my head, if I killed you now." She frowned; the pause after "would" was clearly meant for a different sentence. "So your memory is back?"

"Yes…" he said, though he wasn't sure. How would he know if he didn't remember? What was he _supposed_ to remember? He was trapped, he knew that, but other than that… he couldn't remember much. Where exactly was he? Why was he trapped again?

"Does the name "Marik" ring a bell?" Amora asked while she crossed her arms.

"Marik…?" At first the name meant nothing to him. _Who's Marik?_ he wondered, but then he remembered. All of the memories came rushing back to him in a painful wave. That day he met him and everything changed: Millennium Items, Yugi and Anzu, Pegasus and his wife, Christmas, New York, last night… every other thing that happened. (Quite a lot.) All the memories were causing his head to throb again, but at least he remembered now. He snapped his eyes open, ignoring the light by turning his head towards Amora; luckily everything was still dark around him. "Wait… you said something earlier about –"

"_Miss Amora!_" Bakura heard Anai's voice cascade through the room. Amora moved her head up to the ceiling where the ghost girl was coming down and smiled. "_Yeah, girl?_" she asked, ignoring the "miss" comment.

"_I saw Marik; he was being chased by the police last I saw of him._"

Bakura and Amora shared twin expressions of surprise. She turned to Bakura, "Your Blood Pack's a Jail Bird?"

"I… didn't _think_ so…" Bakura responded, not sure why in the world Marik would have the police on his tail. He then turned his head towards Anai. "_Do you know why he was being chased?_"

"_To my understanding, he was riding too fast through the city. I am surprised that he did not die… He also parked one of those two-wheeled machines on the grass of Central Park._"

"Huh…" Amora said, looking at Bakura, "So he was speeding on a motorcycle and parked on the grass? Does that sound like him?"

Bakura scrunched his eyebrows together. The speeding he could believe, but why was he driving around in the first place? Was he trying to find him? He kind of hoped that wasn't the case; he didn't want Marik stuck in this mess too. And what was with the park?

"_Thanks, girl; you can leave if you want_," Amora said with a wave of her hand, bringing Bakura's attention to her.

Anai smiled at her and nodded her head once. "_Okay, do not do anything too rash now, Miss Amora_."

Anai was out of the room before Amora could say, "_It's just Amora! No Miss!-!_" She turned to Bakura with a sigh. "Every time she says "miss," I feel like an old hag…"

"What did you mean earlier," Bakura said bluntly, "about 'try having three Blood Packs?'"

Amora was silent, and then she sighed. "Do you still have pain? It's a constant pain right?" she asked, avoiding his question. She walked over to his left side where his mark was and said, "Yeah, it should be constant."

Bakura didn't know why the type of pain he had mattered, but he answered back anyways, "It's constant, yes… Why?" It occurred to him that he probably shouldn't feel so… _fine_ with his current position, but honestly, he didn't care. He'd try not to _die_, but at this point he didn't see much he could do to escape; every time he even made a move he was shocked, and he assumed he'd be shocked if he tried to turn into a cat or a shadow as well, considering before. Besides, he wanted information from this girl, and if he tried to escape he'd probably never get it. Plus, he just felt... It's hard to explain… Maybe "subdued" would be the most appropriate term. He felt like it didn't really matter; after all, nothing _completely_ scarring had happened to him yet.

"Here, drink more," she said as she brought out a pitcher filled with the delicious red liquid from before, "Keith will want you in top condition to test his new weapon."

Even though Bakura could smell the blood and he knew he needed (_wanted_) it, he said, "If that's what Keith wants, then that's what I _don't_ want, yes?"

Amora gave him a weak eye roll. "He'll test it on you no matter what condition you're in, but he'd prefer his test subjects to be in good health. And it'd be better for you anyways since you have better defense when you're not thirsty. So _drink_." She was obviously not going to take "no" for an answer as she started pouring the pitcher onto his mouth. Some of the blood seeped through his lips and landed in his mouth, and once he tasted it he _had_ to drink. Soon the whole pitcher was gone and Bakura felt normal again, but when he turned his head to the left he saw his mark was still red, which wasn't really surprising. Suddenly, a thought struck him: "Where do you get the blood from?"

Amora stared at him and blinked. "Do you really want to know?"

Something in her voice made Bakura even more curious, so he said, "Yes."

She sighed. "Previous vampires…" she muttered, looking away, "and blood banks."

"… Wonderful," Bakura said sarcastically. He then repeated his previous question: "What did you mean by three Blood Packs, there can be only one can't there?"

Amora sighed again and stared into his eyes. "That's the rumor yes, but is it true? Pfft, no. Oh, but I wish it was…" She stared off into space and then scowled, focusing her attention back on Bakura. "Think of them what you want–they're wonderful, magical, delicious, 'your perfect match.' I don't care, but I see them for what they are." She started pacing the room, obviously getting lost with her thoughts. "Stupid, dangerous, weakening, illogical… _Simply horrible,_" she said the last two words in an imitation of Anai's English accent. "And that's just with one, can you imagine having three…?" she stopped her pacing and shook her head, covering her face with a hand. Suddenly she appeared at Bakura's side, leaning over him with one arm on either side of him and crushing the metal surface in an iron grip with a resounding _boom!_ She burrowed holes into his eyes as she said, "You want to know what I mean by having three of those _stupid_ creatures? It's because I _have_ three, and one's suicidal! Do you know how agonizing that is?-!"

Bakura stared back at her confused. "But… how can you have three?" he asked, trying to understand. If there could be more than one for each person, then what _were_ they actually? How _were_ they decided? And what purpose did they serve besides the obvious…?

"I don't know, okay?" Amora screamed in frustration, pulling at her hair. She took in a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly, then she said in a quiet voice, "I'm assuming you know a little book called 'A Vampire Story?' That's how you know of them, right? Unless other vampires told you–"

"I know of the book," Bakura interrupted, wanting her to get to the point since it seemed she liked to deter from this topic.

She sighed. "That's how I found out about them, but I didn't actually believe they _existed_. Until I found my first one that is." She sounded bitter at the end. "And I knew he was my Blood Pack because he had a few scrapes on his arm until after I bit him, and I'll admit, I was _ecstatic_ when I met him. You see, I had been one of those fools who believed in 'one perfect match for each person' and all that 'true love' bullcrap… So when I first met him I thought, 'Oh great! I met my perfect match!'" She had put her hands together to form one fist, put them under her chin, and tilted her head slightly to the ceiling with a dreamy, happy look on her face, but then she scowled and dropped her hands to her side. "I had been happy, maybe even happier than I'd ever been in my _life_, and, not to brag or anything, but I had a pretty good life. But I mean, I had finally met my "perfect match," it was great! I'd finally get to fulfill all the romantic fantasies I've cooked up over the years. I mean, what else is a teenage vampire girl to do? Did you know that you keep whatever level of hormones you had when you changed?" She turned to Bakura with a slightly sad and angry look. "Which means I'm permanently stuck with an eighteen year old girl's hormones… Doesn't that sound great?"

Honestly, Bakura didn't understand a lot of the "hormone" or "puberty" stuff, or sex in general. He only knew what Ryou had learned from school or his family, and he hadn't really paid apt attention; it's not like he had a _body_ to worry about. And he didn't really have much education on this subject back in ancient Egypt since, you know, his entire family and village kind of _died_… And like hell any of the thieves and thugs would tell him anything. Sure they might have raised him, but their idea of "raising a child" was mainly just showing him how to steal and provide for himself and to be independent. If he ever had questions he was rarely answered, so he had to find them out for himself (or threaten someone for them), and he didn't particularly care about the "changes" his body was making, or women, or finding a wife (not that he didn't find them attractive). As one of his mentors told him, "What girl will want a thief? You're better off not knowing." So naturally, he didn't understand in depth what Amora was talking about, but like hell he was going to interrupt her now with that bit of information, lest she start talking about that and giving him a "school" lesson.

"Anyways-" Amora started again, "-I had thought I was in some kind of magical fairytale; he was perfectly fine with me being a vampire, he even called it _cool_. It was like I would be happy forever and ever with my _Blood Pack_," again, she said those last two words with such malice that it seemed as if she was talking about some vile monster instead of a delicious human, "but then… I met Keith. Or I suppose "met" isn't really the proper term, more like "almost got killed by." Yeah, that sounds right." She looked at Bakura, appearing next to him and stroking the metal panel he was on. "I was in the same position as you… I went through what you've gone through and more, but you know why I didn't care? Because… It was just _me_, or rather someone who's lived for so much longer than she should have, and not my Blood Pack… not someone who actually has a future and hopes and dreams, not Kanaye," her eyes softened at the name "Kanaye," but then hardened again as she stopped stroking the metal and stood so straight Bakura thought she was frozen. "Naturally we had each other's numbers, and as luck would have it we had scheduled a date on the exact night that he had captured me." Her eyes turned sorrowful and her voice got quieter. "He called me… my cell phone had been on full volume, Keith had been in the room… all he saw was kanji, but he asked me if that was my vampire boyfriend and started making jokes about how he'd find him and kill him…" She looked at Bakura. "You can imagine I wasn't too… _happy_, with those thoughts, and my protectiveness came out. Apparently, it's weird for a vampire to care for anyone other than themselves, so Keith asked me why I cared so much about this person. When I refused to comply…" She shuddered. "Let's just say, some things happened and I ended up telling him everything I knew about Blood Packs…

"After that, he thought I'd be a great asset. Apparently he'd been looking for a 'compliant vampire sidekick' for quite some time, but no one was ever 'compliant.' Until me that is," she snarled. "Not that I was compliant out of wanting to be, but because he threatens to kill Kanaye if I don't do what he says…" At this point it looked like she was going to cry. "Kanaye…" She let the words whisper through the air, a sad song of sorrow and joy and… forgiveness… or rather _wanting_ forgiveness.

Bakura just stared at her, kind of understanding what she meant earlier about knowing how you feel about someone just by saying their name. She sounded like she really loved and missed this Kanaye person…

Suddenly Amora's eyes dried and her face turned stony. She fixed Bakura with a cold stare. "I severed all ties with Kanaye after that, even to the point of erasing every single memory of me from his mind–"

"You can do that?" Bakura interrupted, curious and surprised. "How'd you do it? Did you just take away the memories he's had ever since he met you?"

Amora blinked at him, snapped out of her hard expression; now she just looked confused. "You know, I'm not really sure how the mind-erase-y-thing-y works. I kind of just imagined all the memories of just _me_ going away… I think maybe he just has a black hole in his mind or something." She shrugged. "I really don't know, sorry."

"It's fine, as you were saying before?" Bakura asked, deciding to think about that later and hoping he hadn't stopped Amora's tale forever. He wasn't sure if she'd continue now that she stopped, but it seemed he didn't have to worry; her face took on the previous seriousness and she continued: "Like I said, I erased myself from his mind, saying I'd never see him again." She smiled sadly. "After all, I'd _never_ be able to see him again if I was working for Keith… and I'd rather have him just not remember me, because love makes you do stupid things." She smirked at him. "Or did you already know that lover boy? Or should I say lover _of_ boys?"

Bakura managed to glare at her since she was close by, but he didn't say anything. Not because he didn't know what to say (although that was a factor), but because he didn't want to interrupt her train again lest she fully get off the track this time.

Amora chuckled and went on with her story: "Anyways, a few months later our blood supply hadn't been properly refrigerated, and it went bad…so Keith let me feed while he fixed this mess. That was when I met my second one, Joshua." She looked a cross between angry and sad, but mostly angry. "This is the one that's suicidal… Keith had always told me that if I _had_ to feed to find people that were worthless, because he doesn't want vampires taking the blood of 'honest American citizens.'" She rolled her eyes. "Rarely anyone in this country is 'honest' anymore, but try telling Keith that? _Please_. Anyways, I had found someone about to jump off a bridge, and well, drank him." She sighed. "That still never sounds right, does it sound right to you?" she asked, turning towards Bakura.

Bakura thought about it and answered, "Not really, but it's the most accurate way to say it."

"I suppose…" Amora agreed, "anyways, once I tasted his delicious blood, I knew that he was the one… the only problem? I had thought I already _met the one_.

"I had been so confused; the book said there was only one per person! Why then, did this guy's blood taste as good as Kanaye's? It didn't make any sense! I thought maybe this guy was a fake, maybe his blood just tasted good but it didn't heal him, or any of the other things… So then I, well…" She seemed uncomfortable now and she looked down at her feet. "I kind of cut him a little," she held up her hand, the back facing Bakura. "You know vampires' fingernails are very sharp if we want them to be?" Bakura's eyes widened. There was so much about his own race that he didn't know about; why were vampires so superior in so many ways and inferior in others? What was the point to it? "Anyways," Amora continued, "I drank a little bit of his blood, and… the cut healed up." Water built up at the edge of her eyes again. "I didn't understand it. I tried to stay away from him, but since I _knew_ he was suicidal it was impossible; my instincts, my _being_ wouldn't let me leave him alone when he was like that. So I went to go see him every night. I told Keith I was just scouting the place for more vampires so that he could catch some sleep, and for the day I asked Anai to watch him and stop him from killing himself by any means necessary–"

"Why was he suicidal?" Bakura had to ask. It didn't really make much sense at this point.

Amora sighed. "Well, he's just depressed… In his words, '_I have a horrible, mundane job, no girlfriend to speak of, no one loves me, and I'm a disappointment to anyone who knows me… I don't deserve the gift of life_.'" She quoted him in English. Bakura rolled his eyes, and Amora turned to him angrily. "Why did you roll your eyes?" she demanded.

"Sorry, it's just I had sort of the same talk with someone yesterday. And, when it gets right down to it, who _really_ deserves the 'gift of life?'" Bakura asked her, "Can it even be called a gift? Besides, his life can't be all that bad. He could have no house, no job at all, and I'm sure there's _someone_ who loves him. After all-" He smirked, "-you do don't you?"

Bakura got the wind knocked out of him when Amora punched him in his stomach. "Don't speak when you don't know anything!" she practically yelled at him.

Bakura's stomach hurt a _lot_, since Amora had punched him _really_ hard, and even though he was a vampire and didn't have to breathe he still needed a few moments to regain the air in his lungs to push the sound out of his mouth. "I don't know anything? Considering what you've told me this 'Joshua' person sounds like a real los–AH!" Bakura cried out in pain when something sharp dug into his right arm. He turned to look at it and saw Amora had jabbed a pen in his arm, but there was barely any blood coming out. You see, vampires didn't bleed since the blood wouldn't clot up the wound (since their body is technically "dead" the skin wouldn't heal), but drinking more would heal it up nicely (because blood is life and health for a vampire). However, the blood could leak out depending on how much you have in your system.

"Shut up!" Amora shouted at him, hot tears threatening her eyes again, "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_! You don't know anything! His parents divorced when he was born because his dad said he's 'too much of a burden'! His mom died on her way home from her work when he was seven, and when his dad took him in he hurt him every night! He got taken away from his father when he was nine because someone finally found out about the abuse and he was sent to a foster home! No one wanted to adopt him or be his friend in school, and now no one will hire him because of this ugly scar on his face that his father gave him! Don't you _dare_ call him a loser!" She ripped the pen out of Bakura's arm and turned away from him, obviously too upset to even look at him.

Bakura was kind of stunned. He couldn't imagine anyone having a life like that in this time period. He had thought most in this day and age were pretty well off- well, except for the poor people on the streets. And actually, the more Bakura thought about it, it seemed this man _did_ have a worse life than most. Even people who are poor usually have _family_, and even if they don't at least their family members never hurt them, which might scar you more emotionally than if you just never met your parents at all or _saw_ them die a horrible death. No wonder he thought no one loved him; one of the two people who are supposed to love you no matter what died, and the other hurt him for probably no reason. "Well I'll admit," Bakura started out by saying quietly, "that's a horrible life, but it could be worse–"

"How?-!" Amora turned to him, tears now running down her face, "How in a million years could things be worse?"

"For starters, he could've lost a leg or an arm, or acquired a fatal disease. And tell me, _does_ he have friends?"

"… Yes, but he says none of them understand him–"

"I'd like to meet anyone who understands someone else completely!" Bakura interrupted, "That's almost impossible, and his friends probably _do_ like him. He _could_ actually have no one that likes him–"

"He also says they're mainly his friends out of pity," Amora interrupted coldly.

Bakura paused a bit before saying, "It might have started out that way, there's no way I can know for sure, but I don't know if anyone would stay friends with someone if they didn't like them at least a little bit. And at least he _does_ have a job, unlike the people on the streets, even if the job is '_mundane_'"

"So you're saying he should be _happy_ for all the crap he's been put through?"

"I'm saying there's pros and cons for every situation."

"Oh really?" Amora yelled at him, "Tell me, what's a 'pro' for your current situation?"

Bakura thought for a minute before smiling and saying, "There's interesting company to talk to."

His comment actually caused Amora to smile, and then she laughed and added, "And Marik isn't here, right?"

Bakura chuckled. "I had thought that was too obvious. But anyways, so your second Blood Pack is suicidal, though he probably shouldn't be, anything else?"

Amora sighed sadly. "No, not really… just that the only thing keeping him from not killing himself is the connection we have…"

Bakura whistled. "Damn, you have a bad situation there."

"You don't think I already knew that? It was ten times worse when I found Ferdinand! He was visiting from France and he's apparently a 'night person,' and he just _happened_ to come across me while Joshua was buying me a six pack of one-pint ice creams… Ugh, I had never believed in that 'French people are all romantic' stereotype until I met him! You know what he did as soon as he saw me?-! He got down on one knee and kissed my hand and said, 'I had never thought I'd see an angel in my lifetime.' Seriously!-!" Amora groaned, "I mean, a romantic boyfriend was what I had wanted, but I was with Joshua… Which is what I told him, and when he stood up to walk away a branch fell and cut his arm! Of all the damn luck, right? Well, you know how vampires get around blood; I drank him." Her face turned into the essence of bliss. "He tasted _so_ delicious… at first I thought it might be because he's French, but then I noticed his arm healed up.

"Just my freaking luck, right?

"And to make things even _better_, Joshua showed up and saw me biting another man." She chuckled at this part. "I'm sorry, that still sounds funny… Anyways, he dropped the ice-cream and I had to go chase after him. He was going to try and throw himself off that bridge again… Luckily I stopped him, we had a little fight, I told him what happened, he tried to jump off the bridge again… Actually, he should probably get help. I think that'll be my next priority–"

"Focus please…" Bakura interrupted. Could she _please_ just tell the story without getting sidetracked?-!

"Right. Anyways, that's my third one. I see him every now and again, and he always apologizes every time he sees me, even though I should probably be the one apologizing to him." She looked at Bakura. "That's pretty much it…" Tears formed at her eyes again. "It's so… so… _stupid_. Why the hell do I have three? It makes me feel like some main-character whore who has all the guys falling for her–I _don't_ like that feeling—in fact, I hate it! I just wanted to meet a nice guy and settle down! And then stupid Keith got in the way and Joshua and Ferdinand showed up and… and…" Tears flowed from her eyes freely now and her face was twisted in sorrow. "I feel so torn! And I rarely get to talk about them because it'd be _bad_ if Keith found out about the other two; I wish they just didn't exist!" She yelled the last part but then covered her mouth and shut her eyes tightly.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, fixing Bakura with an empty stare. "My entire life would be so much better if Blood Packs didn't exist…or if I only had one. But no, I had to have _three_. And the worst part? I don't know who I love more!" She started wiping her eyes angrily from how fast they were flooding now. "Why the hell do I have three 'perfect matches'? I'm sick of it! Completely _sick of it!_ If you think having _one_ is hard, try having _three!_" She shouted the last word at Bakura before covering her mouth again, the room now bathed in tense silence. "So many times…" she said quietly, so quiet that it even sounded quiet in the stillness of the large room, "… so many times, I've thought about Blood Packs. They're so, so _useless_. The only thing they do better than regular blood is taste better and make you require less of it; to hell with that! They get more out of the deal than we do: a protector, an instant healer, immortality! They get it all and we get stuck with the grunt work!" She crossed her arms tightly around her chest. "And they make you do stupid, stupid things! They make your body all crazy and make you think and want things… I hate them!" She looked at Bakura. "Think about it, Bakura, wouldn't it just be great if you didn't have one of these _things_ to watch over? Wouldn't it be great to just go on as you were before, just living without having to feel so damn protective of someone else? Without these stupid creatures confusing you all the damn time? _Wouldn't_ _it?_" By the end of her emotional rant, she was panting, but then she stopped and looked at the ground when the sound echoed around the room.

Bakura waited until Amora visibly calmed down, and then he said quietly, "I think you have Blood Packs all wrong, Amor–"

"_All right, let's get this show on the road!_" an obnoxious, English voice called out as light streamed through the dark room before disappearing again.

Amora scowled before taking a deep breath and turning around to face her horrible boss as he walked forward, his footsteps echoing like her voice did a few minutes earlier. "_So, what's the latest thing this time?_" she asked.

"_This beaut'!_" he said proudly as he stepped into the light-ring still around Bakura, holding up an odd-looking gun. It was long and round with about the width of a fist, and had little black squares all over it. The end curved downward and slimmed down to a point so it was easier to hold and steady, and the trigger to activate whatever the gun did was in the middle. It also had what appeared to be a small showerhead on the other end of it, only instead of little holes, it had little lines that were going every which way. Bakura just stared at it, wondering what in the world it could be or do, since it didn't look that terrifying.

"… _What the hell is that thing?-!_" Amora asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

Keith glared at her obviously disapproving tone and pointed to the ceiling, "_Just open the skylight!_"

Amora sighed and "appeared" next to the wall on Bakura's right. Soon afterwards, Bakura heard a whirring noise and the ceiling did start to open, letting sunlight come in. At first, Bakura's body recoiled, as it's natural instinct was to avoid the sunlight, but then he noticed the sunbeam wasn't anywhere close to him and calmed down, but there was still a tingle of worry under his skin; Keith wouldn't open a sunbeam if it wasn't going to be used for something.

Keith stepped into the sunlight beam, and then Bakura noticed that what he had mistaken for little black squares was actually solar paneling. Bakura's eyes widened, as he now had an idea of what the gun was to be used for.

The vampire hunter smirked. "_As soon as this thing's warmed up, you'll be burnt to ash!_" He let out a maniacal laugh, and Bakura tried to break the restraints again, only to be shocked and subdued. He growled, glaring at the gun, terrified at the thought of _this_ being his death.

But what could he do?

"_It's ready!_" Keith called out happily, like an excited five-year-old when his mommies cookies are done. "_Amora, turn him up!_"

Amora "appeared" next to the control post and pressed a button. A familiar humming sound filled the air as he was stood up vertical again. As Keith aimed his fun at Bakura, he closed his eyes, wondering if Marik would be mad at him when he found out he was gone…

"_Hasta la vista, Vampire scum_," Keith said as he pressed the trigger.

Warmth erupted all over Bakura's body; stronger than he'd felt it from just the sun. It was a tingling, spreading, _hot_ sensation; it probably wouldn't take long before he just turned to ash like he said. Was this the end? Destroyed by warmth?

… _Obviously not_, Bakura thought as the warmth went away. He opened one eye cautiously to see Keith looking at his "Sun-Gun" with a scowl on his face. "_Damn it! I thought that would work…_"

Amora started laughing, but she quickly shut up when Keith shot her a look. Bakura just stared at the gun, wondering why it didn't work. It certainly felt like it would, it was so warm… _Just like the sun was…!_

Bakura's eyes widened and he tried not to smile as he remembered that he was still wearing that sun block! But how long did it last anyways? … Bakura felt sick with fear and worry as the thought hit him that the gun _would_ have actually killed him…

Keith growled, turned around and stalked out of the room, calling behind him, "_I'll fix this stupid excuse for a gun! Amora, start stage two of the torture!_" The door slammed shut after him, encasing the room in silence again. At least until Amora started laughing once more. "Oh my gosh! I was so worried there for a second that it would actually _work!_"

"… Yeah, me too…" Bakura admitted, deciding not to tell her about the sun block, and that it _did_ work.

* * *

"Left… No, right… _Damn it!_" Marik threw the Millennium Rod on the ground and sighed. He probably looked like a crazy person, following a golden stick and talking to himself, but right now he _really_ didn't care. He was much more concerned about the fact that this _stupid excuse for a magical artifact_ was not helping him right now!-! He walked in the direction he _thought_ it was telling him to go, but when he actually got there it changed its mind or something and told him to go in the exact opposite direction! Why the hell did it decide to go all wacky on him _now?-!_ Now when he most needed its power! Marik cursed to himself before sighing and picking up the Rod again.

"… Great, now it's not even pulling me anywhere," Marik mumbled to himself before sighing. He looked around; he was in the middle of some sort of meadow on Staten Island, houses standing proudly in the background amidst the barren trees and almost dead flowers. Of course that was the key; the houses were in the _background_, which means there was no place for Bakura _or_ Keith to be hiding in.

Marik groaned and fell on his back, letting the Rod roll away from his fingertips. He felt the nice grass and stared up at the clouds and couldn't help but think that the sky would look _so_ much better if Bakura was lying next to him and pointing at the clouds, saying they looked like things he'd never think of…

Marik held his hands up to his eyes and pressed on them, feeling a light blush on his face and thinking one thought: _I _have_ to find Bakura!_

He sat up, grabbed the Rod, and looked around again. He highly doubted the Millennium Rod was malfunctioning, so that means that wherever they are must be underground, right under him…? But, if that was the case, he had to find a door to the underground fortress, how was he supposed to find that?

Marik felt a smile spread slowly across his face as he stood up. His vampire training had taught him how to notice even the _smallest_ change in any kind of place; he just had to focus… He started walking around, staring intently at the ground. He'd find the opening; he _had_ to find the opening. He felt himself slip into a predator-like way of stalking; walking slowly, stealthily and looking around, making sure he didn't miss a single thing, analyzing every inch of the ground carefully in a matter of a few seconds before taking another step. His movements became that of a skilled hunter, which he hated to admit that he _was_. This state felt so familiar, even though he hadn't had to do this for so long. It felt so _natural_ to tap into this dormant hunting instinct he had, something that had helped him on many occasions. Lately, there hadn't been any time for this careful procedure, it all had to be fast and _now_, decided in a split second and having to be ready to change ideas in the blink of an eye. Not like this, with this he was searching for one thing and one thing only…

"An opening!" Marik exclaimed happily as he spotted it. He had to admit, it was hidden _very_ well. It was under a patch of wilting flowers near the base of a medium-sized tree, and the door's opening lines looked like the ground had just been cracked from the tree's protruding roots. But the door couldn't hide from Marik, not when he was searching and focused and not when he became a hunter…

Marik shoved all thoughts of that aside as he walked towards the tree. _Now how to open it…_ he thought to himself. _Maybe a branch…?_ He started pulling on the branches, but soon realized that wasn't going to work. Maybe there was a stone he had to step on…? He looked around, but after seeing no stone he started to get frustrated. He was so close…! He had to get in!-! He kicked the tree, and was surprised to discover that the tree was very loose. Marik stared at the tree and thought for a while, getting an idea in his mind. He stood on the outside edge of the opening and started pushing on the tree. Just like he thought, the tree gave way and the door on the ground started turning upwards, revealing stairs. He smiled as he let go of the tree and started to step on the stairs, but quickly extracted his foot when the doorway came crashing back down with a surprisingly quiet sound. He stared at the door in disbelief; how did this thing work if it fell down as soon as you let go of the tree? He pushed on the tree again, watching the doorway move up, and when the tree was pressed as far as it could go (which made it look like it would fall any minute), he grabbed the doorway itself and walked down the stairs, letting it collapse behind him. Now he was surrounded by stone walls in complete darkness, which for most would be very bad, but Marik's eyes had been trained for the dark; he _had_ lived in a pyramid for the first eight years of his life, which are most of the years a child takes to develop. He felt a sense of grudging thankfulness for what he's learned and been through, as it was certainly helping him now. And it had also helped him before with the vampires…

Marik shook his head and walked forward, looking around for a vent or something where he could hide in for a little bit of spying, as he was sure it wouldn't be too good if Keith saw him and asked him what he was doing here…or if anyone saw him actually. But for now, he would have to make do with blending in with the shadows, which was a complicated maneuver that involved being as quiet as darkness, as quick as a light, sticking like glue to the shadows, and doing whatever you could to make yourself seem smaller or even invisible at times. It had taken a long time to master, as it required tapping into the natural magic that lied dormant in all humans _on purpose_. You see occasionally humans tapped into their magic, usually in a time of great need or emotional stress. For instance, a child would be able to just _know_ where their pet had run off to, or a teenager had forgotten to do their homework and was able to finish it the five minutes before the next class started, or an adult was able to fly through traffic without crashing or getting a ticket (Marik had a feeling he used this one a lot.) But that was on _accident_ when you didn't realize you were using it. Magic was much easier when it is that: a magical occurrence where you don't know how it happened but are thankful for it and don't care where it came from. Tapping into it on _purpose_ was _extremely_ hard to do if you were a human and you didn't practice year after year, day after day, hour after hour… What defined a human from a magic-user? You see, magic users have to be over a certain amount of magical energy, same with magical artifacts. Of course, Marik _did_ have the Millennium Rod, which was probably helping him out greatly. It was probably most suited for this type of magic too, for with the Rod he could alter people's minds and erase all trace of him from their memory.

But never mind that now; he had a kitty to find.

* * *

"What is the, point of… torture, again?" Bakura asked slowly, finding it hard to think or process much of anything right now. Of course it's to be expected; he had just been stabbed with multiple sharp implements over and over again, tearing holes in his skin and body, causing him to ripple with pain, his mind to black out and blur, his blood slowly leaking out of him—when they hit the right spots.

"There isn't a point really… Keith just likes to know that you're suffering." Her expression turned sour. "Might be a little bonus for keeping me under his command… Here, drink more." She said as she put more of the blood from their supply in his mouth.

With this new intake of blood Bakura was able to think more clearly. "I mean…" he began to get a headache to try and explain what he meant. "What's the point if you're just going to give me my health back?"

Amora sighed before walking over to the control panel to turn him vertical again. "It has something to do with 'false sense of security,' or making them feel like they're in control or some shit like that… I really never paid attention. Oh wait, I think the main thing is that he wants me to get information out of you or something, of course I'll just say you don't have a Blood Pack and that you're a loner, and don't know where anymore vampires are."

"So you torture for information?"

She shrugged. "Makes sense. Like I said, I never really paid attention to his reasoning…" She gave him a hard look. "You said something before about me having Blood Packs pegged wrong… What was it?"

"Right…" Bakura said, trying to remember what he had been trying to say back then. He tried to remember Amora's story about her trio problem, but his head was starting to hurt still… It was something to do with… Oh yeah! "What I was saying was that you're looking at it the wrong way. You think they're stupid and useless, right? And make you do stupid things?"

"Because they do!"

"Well, yes… I guess I can't deny that," Bakura admitted, thinking about Marik and all the stuff he's done for him… "But they are useful. In this day and age, if people kept collapsing or dying at night there would be investigations, and then the vampire would be found out and killed. With a Blood Pack, you don't really have to worry, because you don't need much of it or a lot of people to feed yourself."

"Big deal, you could just take a little from a lot…"

"With our blood lust? Don't make me laugh."

"But that's another point: We could just drink the whole '_useful_' creature in one feeding," she said "useful" as sarcastically as she possible could. "So that defeats the purpose too."

Bakura smiled. "But that's also another benefit: They taste the best. Wouldn't you rather have the best than average?"

Amora blinked at him and scowled, crossing her arms. "… Good point," she said. "But I still hate that they're you're perfect match… What's fun about love is finding the person for yourself! With these things it's picked out for you and you _know_–"

"I don't think that's true," Bakura interrupted. "I mean, I used to, but when you told me about your… problem, I remembered what the book actually said…"

Amora raised an eyebrow. "And what did the book actually say?"

"It said they're chosen by their compatibility with you."

It was silent as Amora thought about his words. "… So, what are you saying…?" Amora asked, sounding calmer.

"I'm saying that just because someone is compatible with you doesn't mean _you_ have to love them," Bakura explained. "Think about it, there's probably _hundreds_ of people that are 'compatible' with you, but does that mean you love them all? No! You could be really compatible with your best friend, but that doesn't mean that you love _them_, does it? At least, not, um… _that_ way," Bakura finished awkwardly.

Amora thought about this, and she seemed to really be thinking that maybe he was right… But then her face hardened and she glared at him. "Are you saying that I don't know my own feelings? I _do_ love them all! I just can't–"

"Do you really believe that?" Bakura interrupted her again, "Or are you just saying that because you don't want to hurt their feelings?"

Amora took a step back, her eyes wide at him, and then she looked sad. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she did she got angry again and said, "You know nothing!"

"You keep saying that, but that might just be a cover-up for the truth."

"Shut up!" Amora screamed, tugging at her hair and closing her eyes. "I do! Honestly!" she said, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"Amora," Bakura said, thinking of something else, "tell me, is it _them_ you love or their blood?"

Amora was silent and frozen, and for a second Bakura feared that he had broken her or something. She opened her eyes and looked up at him sadly. "… I never thought of that…" She crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. "But what about you?" she asked.

"… What do you mean?" Bakura questioned when she didn't explain further.

"Do you really love Marik? Or do you just love his blood?"

"…" Honestly, Bakura knew the answer, but he didn't really want to say it to _her_.

Amora suddenly started laughing. "I'm guessing you love him? Based on your facial expression. What does he look like anyways?"

"… He's tan, tall, and– "

"Sexy?" Amora offered with a smirk.

Bakura looked away from her, starting to feel heat come to his cheeks. "I was going to say blonde, but… sure."

Amora laughed again before walking over to the table that held his clothes. She picked up the collar and played around with it before walking back over to Bakura and placing it over his heart. "He gave you this collar right?" She smirked. "Does he want to see you wearing _only_ this collar sometimes…?"

Bakura felt a heat wave go through his entire body and take residence inside his face, and Amora's eyes widened. She dropped the collar and took a step back with a shocked look on her face. "D-did I guess right? What kind of relationship do you have with him anyways?-!"

* * *

Currently, Marik was still walking through a dark stone tunnel only dimly lit by torches placed every few feet. He was beginning to feel like he was in a video game or a movie…

He had seen a few doors and other paths, but something told him to just keep going straight… And that something was the Millennium Rod, so it was pretty reliable…

Hold on, now it was telling him to go through this door. He cautiously pushed it open a crack, and quickly closed it again when a stream of light came shining through. "Great…" he mumbled to himself. It was hard to blend in with the shadows if there _were no shadows_. He'd just have to be prepared for anything… He opened the door, and shielding his eyes from the bright light he squinted into the space. Honestly, his first thought was that it was a hospital room, but as his eyes adjusted to the light it looked to be some sort of failsafe room or something. It was a small, white, tiled room, with only two lines of lights on the top and a door across from him to occupy it. Marik stepped into the room fully and closed his door behind him before looking at the other door. It was barred and locked with several different complicated locks, and it seemed to be made out of thick metal. No doubt behind this door is where Keith would be holding the vampires, especially since the Rod was telling him that Bakura was behind this door… But how to get in?

Marik walked up to the door and held his hand up to one of the locks. Nope, there was no way he was going to be unable to unlock it, and even if he managed to there were all the other locks to worry about… He looked around the room; there _had_ to be another exit, a vent or something. The room couldn't _not_ have a vent; it would be unsafe. Marik closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, using his hunting instinct for the second time that day. He looked around slowly, but he didn't have to do this long. He quickly saw the vent; it was close to the ground on the wall to his right with the vent holes facing downwards so you wouldn't see them.

The vampire hunter walked towards the carefully concealed vent, kneeled down, and pushed on it. Of course it was sturdy, but not for long… He just hoped it wouldn't make too much noise. Marik sat back and kicked the vent, feeling it give a little. He braced himself and kicked again, harder this time, before watching it fall into a dark hole with a loud crash, but it didn't echo for some reason. Of course he was thankful for that and didn't really care about the details. He climbed inside, thankful that the duct was pretty big and that he was slim. Before he could get going however, he took the vent cover and tried to put it back in its place, at least try to cover up that someone was here at least a _little_ bit. After this, he started crawling through, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He had to go up a pretty long, steep ascent and then take a sudden sharp turn to the left, but after that he started to hear voices:

"…right? What kind of relationship do you have with him anyways?-!" It was a girl's voice, but what was she talking about? Marik kept crawling forward but froze when he heard a familiar voice say, "I don't know okay!-!"

_That was Bakura!_ Marik thought to himself, hurrying to find a few holes or something to see through.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Marik heard the girl asked him.

"I mean… it's complicated all right?-!" he heard his vampire say, obviously frustrated.

"How complicated can it be! You like him right?" It was at this point that Marik finally found some of the vent openings to peer through, and he saw an 18-year-old girl talking to Bakura, who was… strapped down on top of a metal slab wearing nothing but his boxers. Marik closed his eyes and held a hand up to his now warm face. _Oh for Pete's sake, worry about that later!-! Right now I've got to–_

"Well, yes, of course I… like him," Bakura's voice interrupted Marik's thoughts. "But… I just don't know okay!"

"Oh come on, how can you not know?" the girl said, exasperated. "Here, let's start with you actually admitting that you're completely and madly in love with him…?" she suggested with a smirk. Marik's eyes widened. _Who the hell is she talking about? I didn't know Bakura was in love with anyone…_ Marik felt his stomach tighten, but he told himself it was just because of the dangerous situation he was in–never mind that he's been in more dangerous situations and he's never felt this crushing sensation before… Yes, never mind that.

"Okay, first of all, _don't say it like that_. My god, that makes it sound so…"

"Weird? Superficial? Weak?" the girl suggested, obviously having fun.

Marik saw Bakura glare at her and smiled–Bakura was damn good at glaring. "I'm going to say weird and leave it at that."

"Ugh," the girl groaned. "Okay, different approach… Has he shown any signs of liking you?" When she asked that question, Marik wracked his brain to try and figure out who she was talking about, but he couldn't figure it out! The only person he's seen Bakura really hang out with is—

"Well…" Bakura's hesitant voice interrupted Marik's thoughts again. "He seemed to like it when we kissed…"

Marik's eyes widened and his face heated up. _Wait, could he be talking about_–

"You guys have kissed already?-!" the girl exclaimed. "Are you sure you're not already in a relationship and just don't know it?"

"_I don't know!_ That's the problem!"

"It seems to me like you need to sit down and have a long talk with him about this…"

"Oh, yes, because going up to him and asking, 'Hey Marik, do you like me?' isn't awkward _at all!_" Now Marik felt frozen. He… Bakura… he liked him?-! No-no way… that, that couldn't be– "Besides," Bakura's words traveled into Marik's mind. "I've already dropped a lot of hints and he hasn't even picked up on them…" _Hints?_ Marik thought to himself. _What hints? I don't remember any…_ Marik's eyes widened as he remembered a few things Bakura's said…

"_What if I told you I wanted to stay in this position forever?" _

"_Am I your 'someone special', Marik?"_

"_You're so dense, Marik! I'm not even trying to hide it!"_

"_I like your blood, but I like you more." _

And not just what he's said, but what he's done for him too; his attitude has gotten gradually nicer towards him, and he actually did a lot of kind things for him… For example, when he bought that boat, or tried to help him with his fear of heights, or… Just everything he was. Sure, he was sarcastic and teasing, but it was never really _mean_ per se; he just wanted to get a reaction out of him.

And not to mention all the times they've… kissed…

… Actually, now that Marik thought about it, Bakura's feelings should have been really obvious! So why is this coming as such a surprise to him?

_Have I really been so blind this entire time?-!_

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel," the girl suggested. "Some people don't get it until they hear the person tell them directly." She smirked. "Of course, to tell him that you love him, you kind of have to admit it to yourself first."

"Hey! I know how I feel, damn it!-!"

"Then why don't you say it right now?" she asked him with a smile. "Say right now that you love him. If you already know how you feel."

Bakura made a scoffing noise. "I don't have to do anything you tell me to."

"Oh, yes, because it's not like I can _torture_ you right now or anything." When the girl said that, Marik was about to break the vent so that he _wouldn't_ get tortured–no way was he going to let that happened when he was there! But he kind of wanted to hear Bakura say it… just to be sure is all… Yes, that's the only reason.

"… I… love him," Bakura said quietly, so quiet that Marik barely heard him from the vent he was in.

She held a hand up to her ear. "What was that? I didn't hear you," she said playfully; obviously she heard it with her vampire hearing and just wanted Bakura to say it louder. She wasn't the only one…

Bakura glared at her. "… I love him," he said a little louder.

"You love _who_ now?"

"_I love Marik Ishtar, all right?-!_" Bakura screamed angrily at her. "There, is that what you wanted to hear?-!"

_Yes…_ Marik thought before he could stop himself. The Egyptian closed his eyes and put his hands up to his head. He was still having a hard time processing this; Bakura… _loved_ him…? He felt… weird. He felt happy and confused and float-y and… and… just, so much emotion! Bakura… _loved_ him! He… Wow… How would he ever look at him the same again? And why didn't Bakura tell him before? Well, he supposed the hints were pretty obvious…

Although, now Marik had a different problem.

Did he feel the same way…?

… He wasn't entirely sure… He did like Bakura, and he did enjoy those kisses, and he couldn't really imagine living without him anymore… maybe he…?

He didn't have any more time to dwell on the matter as he felt himself going down the long, steep descent he had climbed not too long ago. Apparently he had been moving back subconsciously… probably because he had been so close to something that shocked him so much. In any case, he concentrated on not making any noise through his fall and started focusing his mind so that he could _rescue Bakura like he was supposed to_! Geez, he could worry about their relationship problems and his feelings when Bakura was free again! What was wrong with him?-!

When he got to the bottom of the descent he felt even more focused than before (as well as feeling a ridiculous amount of happiness, but that was besides the point) and was about to climb to the top again so he could break into the giant room when the door in the bright white room started to unlock. Marik smiled; his day just kept getting better and better! He turned himself around and peered through the vent holes, watching the door open and that girl walk out. Marik felt a smile etch its way on his lips. He was about to crawl out of the vent and take her by surprise when she turned and looked directly at him. Before he knew it, she had pulled the vent cover away and was staring right at him. She looked surprised and said, "You're… Marik, aren't you?"

"…" Marik didn't really know what to say; should he say yes? She seemed to be nice enough, but she threatened to torture Bakura back there… but maybe that was just because Keith was making her? Why was she working for him anyways? Eventually, Marik decided to say, "… Yes."

She tilted her head to the side. "… Did you, hear my and Bakura's conversation in there?"

"… Yes…" Marik answered, hearing Bakura's confession replay in his mind again.

"Oh, great…" she muttered under her breath before extending a hand to him. "Well, come on out of there I guess. My name's Amora." Marik grabbed her hand and pulled himself out, but then she pulled him up on his feet.

Amora put her hands on her hips, analyzing him. _Damn, Bakura's got good taste in men_, she thought to herself approvingly, but then she started to worry. Overhearing a confession of love was the _worst_ way to find out because you'll never look at that person the same way again! Not to mention it could actually hinder the relationship if the eavesdropper didn't know how they felt, and by what Bakura's said she assumed that was the case. _Oh what am I talking about? It's not my problem…_ she told herself, but she was back in the matchmaking groove that she had been in during high school… She enjoyed helping people with their love issues; knowing how people felt was what she was good at, as well as knowing what was best for the relationship. And right now, her instincts were telling her that it would be best if Marik _didn't_ hear that confession… It would be much better for them if Bakura told him face to face.

Amora took a deep breath and closed her eyes before letting it out. When she opened them again, everything was in a tinge of blue. She had to act fast… "You know, I don't think Bakura wanted you to hear that…"

Marik tensed up, an alarm going off inside his head. "Yeah, probably not…" he played along, wondering what her angle was.

Amora held up a hand to inspect her nails before reaching up and fingering a lock of Marik's hair, to which he tensed up even more and gave her an untrusting look. "So… I think you should just _forget_." She said the word "forget" in a whisper as she placed the palm of her hand on his forehead.

Almost immediately Marik's eyes dilated and his face took on a blank look. "… For… get?" he asked slowly.

Amora cussed under her breath; of course it was going to be hard to erase his mind; he wasn't an idiot, and he was probably trained against this kind of attack! He was stuck in the trance, but to actually take the memory away… It was going to take some effort and time, something she hoped she had. Hopefully Keith wouldn't walk in any time soon. "Yes," she continued in that whispery voice, "forget… after all, wouldn't it be better to hear him tell you himself? So just forget… let a better time be the first time you hear it… Forget… " It occurred to her how much easier it would be to take the memory if he was unconscious… That was usually how a vampire's victim was anyways.

She kept repeating the word "forget" in that low tone, but Marik only heard her subconsciously. Right now he felt… weightless. Like he was floating in the air, outside of his body; like he could just fly around without a care in the world. And memories… all of them, even the ones he had tried to lock away, even the ones his dad had locked away… Memories were floating in front of him, and he felt so much emotion towards each and every one… His family passed right in front of his eyes, filling him with pure _happiness_; it was so easy to _feel_ when he was like this… feel the wonderful, uplifting feel of _happiness_, but the same went for anger too, as his dad passed in front of his eyes… He felt such a strong sense of the powerful, hateful _anger_ that his dad made him feel… he wanted to rip that memory to shreds, make it go away forever, but then Bakura passed in front of his eyes, and he felt… something, but what was it? It felt like happiness, but it also felt stronger… maybe it was love…? He couldn't dwell more on this as he saw the vampires he's killed, and he felt the crushing, painful feel of _sadness_ envelop him. _I'm sorry… I'm sorry!_

_... Forget… _

Forget? Forget what? All of the painful memories? It would be so nice to just forget all them wouldn't it? He saw the memories pass in front of him, but they usually went side to side, back into his mind to haunt him, what if he just pushed them away…? As a memory of one vampire murder passed in front of his eyes, bring the sadness back, he imagined it being pushed away, out from him, no longer in his mind to torment him. It felt… wonderful! But what had he pushed out…? He remembered it was sad, but he couldn't remember what it was… Either way, it felt _fantastic_ to get rid of that crushing, painful feeling; _magnificent!_ He was going to push another one away, when suddenly one memory presented itself to the very front of his mind. It was Bakura, saying, "_I love Marik Ishtar, all right?-!_" He smiled to himself as happiness floated tangibly inside him and in the air; dancing around with bright colors. _I love you too Bakura_… he thought to himself, watching in wonder as the words floated around his mind, attaching itself to that memory. Marik felt like laughing; yes… they loved each other, it was so simple wasn't it…? It was so much easier to realize that now… Why was it so hard before? It seemed so obvious, how could he have been so blind? He loved Bakura, and he loved him… This proved it.

But then something horrible happened.

He saw the Bakura memory being pushed back… away from him. _No… No!_ He reached forward for it desperately; he didn't want that memory to go away…! _Come back!_ He tried frantically to make it come back, and soon it did. It came towards him so fast that the memory crashed right into him instead of going to the side.

_No! __**Forget!-!**_

Forget…? Why would he want to forget _that?_ _**He**_ didn't want to forget that, so who was telling him to…?

The powerful, hateful emotion of _anger_ washed all around him. He knew what was going on…! That vampire girl, Amora, she was trying to wipe his mind!-!

He felt the weight of his body again as he rushed forward, past the trance and into the physical world. He had his hands at Amora's throat, pushed up against a wall. She snarled and clawed at his hands and they started to bleed, but Marik had received worse wounds. He pressed his hands further into her throat, and she winced in pain, now starting to kick as well as claw at him. "Try to erase _my_ mind…?" he said dangerously. How dare she! He's already had his mind tampered with enough thanks to his dad, making him forget or lock away whatever was convenient for him. And how _dare_ she try to take one of his happy memories…! How dare she try and take away Bakura! "Don't mess with my mind!-!" he yelled angrily as he took out the Millennium Rod, unsheathed it, and held it at her throat. "Stop moving, _vampire_."

She stopped struggling and gave him a look that he was all too familiar with… submission. She gave him a weak smile. "Go ahead… kill me. You'd be doing me a favor."

Marik felt some of his anger dissolve away. Oh, how many times he's heard those same words… in the same situation…! So many times vampires have asked, _begged_ for him to just end their life, so that they wouldn't have to suffer anymore. They couldn't do it themselves; usually they were too afraid to end it themselves. Plus, it would be so much easier if someone just ended it for them… And who better than a vampire hunter? Of course… So many times he's found out that a vampire was found _on purpose_ so that they would be killed… They called it an act of mercy instead of an act of murder.

Marik felt his grip loosen and saw her eyes sadden, just a little bit. _'Kill her!'_ his mind told him. _'She's asking for it, so kill her! She tried to take your memories away! She tried to take Bakura away from you! Hell, she's probably _tortured_ him! Kill her, kill her, __**kill her!-!**__'_

_No!_ he told himself, _I don't want to…! I don't!_

'_But Marik, she's saying you'd do her a favor, so shouldn't you do as she wishes?'_

_I don't care! She's not thinking straight, get out of my head!_

'_But Marik, I'm the voice of reason! Haven't I always tried to give you logical answers to your problems or dilemmas? You've listened to me before–'_

_Shut up!-!_

He saw Amora's eyes widen, and he assumed it was because of all the emotions and indecision flickering across his face, but in actuality she was staring in shock at his forehead. It was glowing, his forehead was glowing in the shape of an eye, and there was this odd aura around him causing static in the air. The static was even affecting his hair and making it stand up in spikes.

And suddenly, his head started to pound painfully, centering around his right eye. He shut his eyes tight as the pain increased. It felt like something was trying to come out of him; something was trying to break through his flesh and into the world. He let go of the vampire girl and held up his hand to his eye, he let out a scream of pain as it felt like the thing _was_ going to come out of him…!

'_Come on, Marik… Let me out. I'm your friend!'_

_No you're not… What are you? _

Marik felt the pain decrease slightly as he heard malicious laughter inside his head. _'Why don't you see for yourself?' _

He was about to ask what he meant, but then he felt the familiar sensation of leaving his body. He couldn't hear the world anymore, and when he opened his eyes he was in a dark room. Somehow he just _knew_ the room belonged to a pyramid, even though the edges and corners were covered in shadows and darkness. In fact, the only visible platform was the stone floor he was standing on. He looked around, but there seemed to be only him in here. That is, until someone came out of the shadows and stepped right in front of him. What crossed his eyesight first was an evil smirk and haunting, purple eyes. When he saw the rest of the figure he gasped and took a step back. It was his replica; it looked just like him, only his eyes were lazier, laidback and confident and his mile was pointy, sick and twisted, matching his spiked hair that sparked with electricity. The Eye of Horus glowed bright on his forehead as he tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled at him. "You seem surprised to see me."

"You're… How did you…? Why do you look like me?" Marik finally asked.

"Why, Marik, I'm your imaginary friend." He laughed, a low tone that spelled _danger_. "Would it not make sense that your imaginary friend would look like you? Although I'm not so _imaginary_ anymore." He said the last part proudly as he held his looked at his arm and clenched his fist, his smirk growing.

"… Who are you really?" Marik demanded.

The look-alike grinned lazily at him and chuckled amusedly. "I'm _you_ Marik," he said as he walked towards him. Marik took a step back, so the imposter stopped walking and shrugged. He pointed at one of the bracelets Marik was wearing and said, "Remember when Isis told you about your jewelry? She said you could tap into the strength of the previous vampire that wore them right?"

"… Yes. Are you saying _you're_ that vampire? But then why do you look like me? And-"

"Please please, one question at a time," he said as he held his hands up in front of him. "No, I'm _not_ that vampire… At least, not completely," he clarified with a smirk. "I may or may not have some of his soul." He held a hand up and pointed at his head. "But my mind is all thanks to you."

"What do you mean?" Marik asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

The other Marik chuckled and started walking around him in a circle, but Marik just stood there and watched him, turning only when he had to and readying his body in case of an attack. "When the jewelry absorbed his strength, it also absorbed fragments of his soul that harbored inside along with the strength. Because of this _interesting _bit of information, if you were to tap into the strength, you would also tap into the soul fragments. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal..." He smirked as he stopped and stared at Marik. "… Unfortunately, this isn't a _normal_ situation.

"Do you know how much _anger_ you possess, Marik?" he asked as he lifted up some of Marik's hair and let it fall back strand by strand. He chuckled and walked away, behind Marik's back. "You shouldn't; you put it all inside me."

"So what are you saying?" Marik asked as he turned around to look at him.

The look-alike laughed cruelly before looking at him with a wicked smile. "Everything bad that ever happened to you in your life you tried to shove away, because you couldn't deal with it. Anger, sadness, disappointment, confusion, fear, pain, _hate_." He said the word "hate" with a certain edge that made the hair on the back of Marik's neck stand up. "Everything that was painful you tried to just forget about; you tried to lock them away in your mind forever. Tell me, Marik:" He asked as he walked towards him and stared into his eyes. "Where did you think all those emotions went?"

"… You have them all," Marik said quietly, realizing just what he was getting at.

The look-alike put his hands together. "Ah, so you _do_ get it." He smirked and laughed cruelly. "You're such a child, Marik, hiding away all your emotions because you don't know how to deal with them. Of course I suppose I should thank you… After all, if you weren't such a child, I wouldn't exist."

"How long have you been…?"

"Alive? Aware? Existent?" he asked as he started walking around Marik again. "Well, I've been growing and growing on years of those 'bad' emotions, of course to me they aren't _bad_, they're… _powerful_." He said the last word strongly, and the electricity that sparked in his hair zapped the floor around him, causing Marik to take a step away from him out of shock. "For a while I was just a voice, simply your 'imaginary friend', locked away inside your mind, unable to do anything. But then-" He turned to Marik and smirked that evil smile again. "-you got _so_ mad, _so_ upset, _so __**hateful**_, that I was finally able to take form." He looked at his arm again and clenched his fist. "And may I say, it feels _great_ to be alive."

"… So, what happens now?" Marik asked quietly. He was having a hard time processing this; all those emotions he shoved away created another person?-! It didn't make sense, how did that work…? He had a mind, a hateful and angry mind unfortunately, and soul _fragments_, that's it, was that enough to make someone? Although maybe he's not a some_one_, maybe he's a some_thing_. Marik shuddered at the thought. So what had he made? A monster? A demon? Marik was starting to feel sick to his stomach… Well, no matter what he made, a mind and bit of soul is still not enough to make anything, you need a… Marik's eyes widened.

You need a body.

The creature laughed dangerously. "I believe you just figured it out, Marik! Don't worry; I'll take _good_ care of Bakura for you." As he said his last words, he started to fall back into the darkness. It almost looked like he was becoming _one_ with it.

"NO!" Marik screamed as he rushed forward and tried to grab him, but as he did that he noticed red lines appearing on the floor, connecting their feet. It looked like the lines were moving through, from him to the creature.

The other being smirked again and chuckled as the Eye of Horus on his forehead glowed brighter. "Yes, Marik, get angry. All the more for me to take and grow with." He rushed forward and pushed Marik to the ground. "I'm stronger than you, Marik!" he yelled at him. "Don't you ever think for a second that you can overpower me ever again. All your strength is in _me,_ Marik; didn't you ever notice how anger and hate were right by your side as you killed and trained and tracked? They were one with you, trying to rise to the surface and overtake you. Only rarely did you let them." He smirked. "That was _me,_ Marik. You _can't_ overpower me, because _I am your strength_. You're _nothing_ without me, and now I'll have the chance to prove it." He backed away into the darkness again. Marik tried to stand up, but his back hurt and he couldn't. All he could do was watch as this creature that he created walked into the darkness, his malicious laughter ringing throughout the air.

* * *

**Heheh. Oh my, New York's just **_**full**_** of cliffhangers and surprises isn't it? ^^ Did anyone expect this turn? ;) (Yes, that part where Isis talked about Marik's jewelry giving him strength _was_ important). I do hope I'll be able to keep Yami Marik in character… but he'll probably be a bit angrier in this story. **

**In later news, I'm currently addicted to Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). I love Grell!-! "Oh Bassy~!" and "Sebas-**_**chan**_**~!" XD His English voice actor makes me happy~! *giggles***

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up (though that's a good thing since I'm not done with France yet…), so please just be patient! ^^; **

**Thank you all very much; I don't know where this story would be if it wasn't for you all. You're wonderful and I love you and I wish I could give you all a big hug! *super special awesome hug* **

**You have no idea how much I appreciate each and every review, and how I'm so much more confident now than I was before I was on this site… So thank you all very much! (It helps that most of the reviews make me laugh - a lot XD You people are hilarious!-!-!) **

~~~{REVIEW REPLY}~~~

**Joy**: Haha, I'm glad you liked the Christmas present! ;) I love you too Joy, and thank you very much for reviewing! It made me laugh XD


	34. Freedom and Other Things

**HERE'S A CHAPTER! YOU MUST READ IT NOWWWWWW! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 33: Freedom and… Other Things (_This chapter is dedicated to Bec. You're an awesome reviewer and advice-giver and I can't thank you enough for it all! THANK YOU!-!-!_)

Amora watched in wonder as Marik just _collapsed_ on the floor. Literally. He had been strangling her, she thought she was going to die, and then his forehead glowed with this weird eye thingy, his hair was all sparky and zappy, he clutched his eye, screamed, and completely blacked out. Seriously. _What the hell?_ "Um, hello? Marik?" she said as she poked him with her foot. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to kill him; she'd feel _horrible_ for killing someone she _knew_ to be someone else's Blood Pack… Not to mention she was kind of rooting for him and Bakura to get together. And even if she _did_ kill him she'd have to explain it to Keith, who was definitely going to punish her for harming a fellow monster slayer. _Especially_ _Hank's son_… So killing him was definitely out of the question.

She knelt down and looked at the Egyptian. That weird eye was still on his forehead and his hair was still sparking with electricity. She almost wanted to touch it…

She jumped back in surprise (with her hand about two centimeters away from his hair) when his eyes snapped open. "Geez! You're really starting to freak me out!"

Her eyes widened as Marik let out a low, gruff, dark chuckle. "You should be freaked out," he said as he slowly sat up and gave her a look that froze her to the spot. Funny, usually it was the vampire who froze the human, not the other way around. He really _is_ a good vampire hunter!

Marik broke the gaze as he looked at the door Bakura was behind. He pointed to it. "Open that for me," he ordered, holding up the dagger-like implement as an incentive.

"Sure," Amora said as she stood up and unlocked the door's many, many locks with her vampire speed. The door cracked open in a matter of seconds and a weird, almost strangled noise came from the door, but they paid it no mind. Instead, she gestured to the open door before bowing her head. "Your door, sir," she said regally.

Marik gave a wicked grin. "Thanks," he said before he stabbed her in the stomach and slowly took the dagger out. Amora gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach, falling to her knees. She felt a constant, agonizing pain in her stomach, and the shock of how fast that happened made it difficult for her to process much of anything. She was having mixed feelings about this though, because she didn't really want to die, but if she did it would finally end all her suffering… She looked up at him. "I… thought you _didn't_ like… killing," she said.

"Things change," he answered back coldly before stabbing her in the neck this time. She fell to the ground, feeling the blood slowly leek out of her and the pain bury itself in her throat. She tried to speak, but she started choking on the blood leaking from her throat and started coughing instead. She closed her eyes as she started hacking up blood; it wasn't long before she felt another jab in her side, then another, and after that it became too difficult to feel much of anything. _Goodbye forever, Kanaye_, were her last thoughts as her whole body went numb and the world went black around her.

* * *

Bakura's mind was in a frenzy, moving so fast that he couldn't think straight or process anything that was going on. He couldn't see anything except the cool, refreshing red, couldn't hear anything except a rhythmic, methodic dripping sound, couldn't smell anything other than the sweet, addictive taste of _life_. He tried to reach it, move forward to grab it with his tongue, but it was too far away—he couldn't reach it. His mind was going crazy; it was pounding, thrashing, trying desperately to stop thinking so that it wouldn't be tortured any longer, but his senses weren't listening. They couldn't listen; they were too strong when open blood was involved there was no use trying to shut them down. They wanted it–_needed _it. He tried moving around, but it always resulted in a painful, electrifying shock, and yet he kept trying, and trying, and trying, getting the same result: _zap, zap, __**zap!**_

He was going blood crazy with the delicious substance so near it was driving him insane with lust and want that he couldn't have it. He'd try anything to get it, but nothing was working, and that was driving him even crazier. Anguished sounds escaped his lips: screaming, growling, hissing, all terrifying sounds you can think of, and yet the gentle _drip, drip, drip_ drowned that out for him. The dripping was still all he heard; the sounds _he_ made were simply background noise.

He didn't even see the blinding light that came from the open door. He didn't even hear the sounds of someone being killed. He didn't even hear anyone step in to the room. He couldn't–his mind was far too busy being driven crazy. It was all just background for him.

The man who stepped into the room avoided looking at the vampire thrashing around and being shocked, and instead averted his eyesight to the floor. He crept along slowly, almost as if this was a hard task for him to do, which it actually was. He knew he couldn't look at Bakura. It would be _very _bad if he did, but he needed to kill him. Nothing personal, Bakura; it was just something he had to do.

* * *

"_This is gonna be it! I guarantee it!_" Bandit Keith said to himself as he walked down one of his dimly lit, underground, stone hallways carrying his Sun-Gun. "_There's no way this thing will fail me now! And then Amora can kiss my ass!_" He laughed happily to himself as he made his way to one of the entrances to his torture room. With the completion of this weapon and the assurance that it actually worked, not only would he be able to purge this glorious city of those wretched creatures, but he could also make a profit by selling it to other vampire hunters! He knew Hank would want one for sure; he always enjoyed any new kinds of torture Keith came up with and sometimes he even helped with the designs! Keith's joyous yet somehow dark laughter filled the tunnels until he got to the designated door.

What he saw inside shocked him so much that he dropped his precious weapon that took him _forever_ to build. "_What… Amora?-!_" he said as he knelt down next to his vampire lackey and analyzed all the stab wounds. He scowled; did she try and kill herself after all this time?-! He had always thought she was too afraid to do that! He got up and ran out of the room, off to one of his refrigerators filled with blood packs. No way was he losing his vampire sidekick now! She was too valuable!

Besides, he still needed to rub the now fully-functioning Sun-Gun in her face!

* * *

Marik was so close to the thrashing, blood-crazed vampire… iIt was now or never…! He had to look at him for just a second, just to make sure that he would be dead forever! Surely he could afford one second…? He looked up, his eyesight immediately filled with a tortured, in-pain, crazed, white-haired vampire, and he felt his heart tighten. He held a hand to his now-pained chest as he held up the Millennium Rod over his head with the other. He was about to bring the Rod down when unwanted memories came to his mind. All the memories of all the good times Marik had had with Bakura swept over his eyes right before his eyesight turned white and then black and a painful, burning sensation swept over his right eye. He shut his eyes tightly and held his hands up to his now throbbing head, dropping the Rod in the process. "_**NO!**_" he cried out in pain before he felt himself being repressed again, back into the mind like he had been for so many years before.

* * *

Marik snapped his eyes open. "What? What's going, where am–_Bakura?-!_" he said in shock as he saw Bakura thrashing around on his back like an excited madman. "What's going–" Suddenly, he saw the problem: Some sort of machine was dripping blood into a bucket and letting it build up and pool, obviously the smell of the blood was driving Bakura mad! Marik ran over to the machine and quickly found the off switch. He then picked up the bucket and brought it over to Bakura and poured it into his mouth, granted a large portion also landed on his face and neck… But that was beside the point.

Once Bakura felt the delicious tang of blood on his tongue he gulped it down greedily and licked what he could off of himself. Eventually he calmed down and opened his eyes, which quickly widened as he saw blonde hair and tan skin. "Marik?-!" he said disbelievingly.

Marik smiled, relief on his face as he dropped the bucket. "Bakura! Oh thank goodness, I'm here to get you out of here!" He looked around, trying to find the control panel so he could undo those restraints since he remembered Keith had a thing for shocking chains and things. He soon found the control panel, but all the different buttons confused him. He clicked one cautiously and Bakura was shocked again and cried out in pain. "Sorry!" Marik said sincerely, feeling as if he too felt Bakura's pain. He looked back at the panel biting his lip and telling himself to _not press that button again_. After clicking another button which moved the slab Bakura was on into an upright position, he found the button that undid the restraints and Bakura fell exhaustedly to the ground. But at least he was free! _Success!-!_ Marik felt happiness overwhelm his senses, and as he helped Bakura up the strangest memory came to him. He could hear Bakura yell perfectly clearly "I love Marik Ishtar, all right?" in his mind. He blinked for a couple of seconds and closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. Where did that come from…? His eyes widened as he remembered that vampire girl out there. That's right! She had been messing with his mind… She must have put that memory in his brain, right…? He tried to remember more clearly, but he began to get a headache the more he tried to think about it.

It became increasingly more difficult to concentrate or think about anything as he felt himself being hugged. "Marik! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Marik hugged him back happily; although, there was still a bit of blood on Bakura's neck and face, so it made his arms all sticky, and since Bakura's face was in his neck it also made his neck and part of his face sticky. Even so, his face went a little warm as he felt bare skin against his arms; Bakura was still only dressed in boxers. Marik coughed nervously. "Um, Bakura… You should, uh, put your clothes back on."

Bakura felt his own face enflame as he jumped back. "Oh, right," he said shyly. He was about to walk over to the table and put his clothes back on when he now smelled the sticky blood that was now on Marik, who was trying to rub it off. His vision swam as he smelled the intoxicating scent, and before he knew it he had gripped Marik's arms and was licking the blood off of them.

Marik gave a surprised sound and blushed. _Hard_. "B-Bakura! Stop!-!"

"But the blood… It's all over you," Bakura answered monotonously in his trance-like state as he continued licking the delicious blood off of Marik's arms. The Egyptian was frozen—with shock mainly—but also an odd sort of pleasure at his tongue against his skin…

_No, no, __**no! **__He's just blood-entranced! There's nothing else to it,_ Marik thought to himself as he pushed Bakura off of him. "Bakura, stop!" he said again. _He wouldn't be doing this if he was thinking straight or I wasn't covered in blood… _He then noticed the bucket he had dropped earlier, and it still had blood inside it! "Hey Bakura, that bucket–AH!" His speech stopped abruptly as he felt his tongue licking the blood off his neck now. Marik tried to speak, but it came out in a jumbled, stuttered, flustered mess, and he found that he couldn't move again. He pushed Bakura away once more, but the only thing that seemed to accomplish was making Bakura grip his shoulders. "Stay still," the vampire practically breathed down his neck before he continued licking the blood off. Marik closed his eyes and pushed at him again, but off course he wasn't going to go anywhere… "Bakura! Stop it right–" he stopped speaking when Bakura lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

At this point, Bakura finally had enough blood in his system to control himself at least a little, though the addictive smell of blood still enticed him heavily. Nevertheless, he finally realized what he had been doing, but as long as Marik still thought he was still stuck in blood-crazy or whatever mode, why not lick the blood that was near his lips…? He soon found that's what he was doing, and he was conscious enough to see the absolutely _adorable_ sight of a _very _flusteredMarik blushing harder than he's ever seen before.

_What is Bakura doing?-!_ Marik thought, _He's just, trying to get the blood, that's it, nothing else… It shouldn't matter—it shouldn't_– Marik stopped thinking and backed away from Bakura when his tongue got a _little_ too close to his lips… He quickly went over to the bucket, picked it up, and handed it to Bakura. "Here!" he said. "This has a lot more blood on it!"

Bakura stared at the bucket for a while before gently pushing it away and smirking. He wanted it–it was actually _very_ hard to push away he found–but instead he said, "I'm good," just to see what Marik would say.

Marik's eyes widened as he stared at Bakura, and soon the bucket slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor with a _thud_. "J-just… put your clothes on…!" Marik said, looking anywhere but at the vampire in front of him. If Bakura had enough control to refuse the bucket that had more blood on it than he did, then why the hell did he lick the blood off him…?-! Maybe he just now had enough blood to control himself…? But still, he wouldn't refuse the bucket would he?-! Unless he just wanted to… Marik didn't want to think about it anymore, but he couldn't help that memory Amora put into his brain to crop back up again…

Bakura just stared at Marik for a while with a smirk before he "appeared" next to the table with his clothes and started putting them on as Marik started trying to rub the remaining blood (which wasn't a lot) off of him like a madman. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight.

"_Not so fast!_" a voice that annoyed both young adults to no end shouted. They both turned to him with obvious dislike and disinterest on their faces; although, Bakura's expression turned shocked as he saw him hold the Sun-Gun, and it looked fully-charged! He took a step back as he put the last of his clothes on and kept watching him. He wasn't exactly sure how long the sunscreen would last, or if it could survive another close-range blast like that, so he didn't really want to take any chances. Especially not after Keith fixed it; he probably increased the amount of sunlight… "_No sudden movements or I'll shoot!_" he said before he steadied the gun on one hand and took a pistol out of his pocket with the other and aimed it at Marik. "_And why doesn't it surprise me that _you're_ friends with this vampire scum?_"

"_Gee, I don't know, maybe because you know I don't like killing vampires?_" Marik answered back sarcastically. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now, especially after what just happened… But, with that gun aimed at him he couldn't really do much, and he assumed that the other gun was some sort of deadly vampire weapon, otherwise Bakura would be doing something, too. Which is exactly what Bakura was thinking, but then he saw Amora standing in the doorway behind Keith and an idea hatched in his brain. "_You know, if you keep threatening to kill everyone, you might have a _revolt_ on your hands_," he said, putting extra emphasis on the word "revolt" as he looked directly at Amora. Her eyes widened before she gave a big smile and nodded before disappearing.

Bakura fought the urge to smile as he heard Keith say, "_A revolt? _Ha!_ Like they'd dare revolt against me! They don't want to die, no matter how much they say otherwise_." He started walking forward, still having the weapons aimed at them. "_And now I'll finally be able to see my new weapon at work_." He smirked and looked at Marik. "_Hey Marik! Wanna test out my new weapon? It'll shoot a beam of sunlight directly at the vampire scum!_"

Marik scowled at him. He knew Bakura was still protected by the sunscreen, but he wasn't sure if it would be able to stand it with a ray that close. Other than that, he knew Keith was just trying to make him mad; he did always have quite a temper… But Marik just stood there glaring at his smug face, trying to think of something he could do.

Suddenly, he had to try not to smile as he remembered the Millennium Rod. He slowly started to reach for it as Keith said, "_Aw, what? You don't wanna test it? Fine, I can easily do it my–_" His words were cut off as he felt something run in to his back and push him forward on to the ground, dropping both weapons in the process.

"_Actually Keith_," Amora's voice came from the doorway, along with two other figures, "_I'm afraid you won't be able to see much of anything soon_."

"_Amora!_" Keith said as he tried to turn around to look at her. Unfortunately, there was a large werewolf with black, spiky fur sitting on top of him and growling angrily in his face. "_Zygor, get off of me!_" he commanded his werewolf henchmen, but he didn't listen.

"_We're not going to listen to you anymore, Keith! I don't know why we didn't do this sooner,_" she said with a smirk as Keith just noticed the leash she had in her hands.

He paled slightly before reaching his hand in his pocket to grab a weapon, but Zygor scratched his arm, causing huge, horrendous gash marks to scar him with a cry of pain as ambiance. He wasn't going to be able to reach anything with those marks, and he didn't really want matching ones on his other arm…

Amora looked at the person on the end of her leash. "_I'm sorry that the dinner you're about to receive isn't very appetizing, Bonz_," she said to a pale zombie with rotting body parts. "_But it's a meal, right?_" She laughed as she let go of the leash. Bonz rushed forward with his rotting arms outstretched and his dry tongue licking his lips.

"_Braaaaiiin!_" the zombie said happily as he reached Keith.

Marik and Bakura turned their heads away at this part, but they still heard horrible, ripping and eating sounds that they both tried to drown out. It became a little easier when Amora told the mummy with fading red hair poking out through the aging bandages next to her, "_Wanna join in on the fun, Sid?_" All they heard in response was an excited groan and footsteps. "_Actually, can you three take him somewhere else?_" Again, the response was a groan before they heard them carry Bandit Keith out of the torture room and off to some other place. Suddenly, Amora was in front of them with laughter on her face. She hugged Bakura. "Thank you! With you distracting him we could finally take him down!-!"

Bakura laughed and hugged her back, deciding to forget about what happened to Keith. "No problem! And I'm guessing those were the others you were talking about earlier?"

"Yup!" she said as she stepped back. "That was Sid the mummy, Zygor the werewolf, and Bonz the zombie! You should have heard their happy cries when I told them we were gonna rid ourselves of Keith once and for all!"

Bakura laughed and Marik joined in with a chuckle, also deciding to just forget about Keith. After all, he was kind of a jerk, and he never did like the guy. In fact, if anyone deserved to die, it was _him_, so Marik didn't actually feel too guilty.

Amora just looked at Marik with dislike on her face, but she quickly smiled again. She couldn't blame him for trying to kill her, she _did_ ask him to and she _did_ make him mad… But she also did wonder what made that eye stop glowing on his forehead before she passed it off as some "vampire hunting magic" or whatever; she didn't really care anymore. She stretched her arms high in the air. "Well, I'm gonna go find Anai and tell her the good news! You two have a great day." She smiled at them both before she was gone.

All was silent in the room before Marik turned to Bakura with a huge smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy you're still alive, Bakura!" he said before he loosened his grip slightly, pressed his lips to Bakura's and then resumed hugging him with a smile on his face.

Bakura blinked in confusion before he hugged Marik back. _Did… Marik just kiss me?_ He thought as he put one hand up to his lips. _… I think he did!_ He blinked some more before pouting slightly. _I wish I could get away with that… _Bakura laughed to himself as he thought of earlier with the blood licking. _Oh, like hell I'm letting him get away with this!-!_ he thought to himself. "Marik, did you just…?"

"What?" Marik asked as he loosened his grip again to look at Bakura's face.

"…" Bakura smirked. "Did you just kiss me?"

Marik didn't answer for a second, and Bakura laughed when he started blushing. "Um… Yes, but… A little girl told me to, uh…"

"A little girl told you to kiss me?" Bakura asked with amusement, obviously not believing him.

Marik groaned and buried his face in Bakura's shoulder. "I know it doesn't make sense, but it's true okay!-!"

Bakura laughed. "It's okay, Marik. I understand."

"You do?" Marik asked as he lifted his head to look at Bakura.

Bakura smirked. "Yup," he said before he kissed Marik again, shocking him to some degree.

Before Marik could think to kiss him back, it was over, and he was looking at Bakura's smirking face again. He felt more heat come to his own face. "B-Bakura?-!"

Bakura opened his mouth to say something when they heard a cough sound through the room. They turned to see a smug-looking Amora and a shy-looking ghost girl standing in the doorway again. "I don't mean to intrude," she said in a way that made the two men think she _did_ mean to intrude, "but I think you two love-birds should go home"

Bakura smiled and looked at Marik who was still blushing and had his mouth open to protest to the term "love-birds." "Yes, I was just thinking the same thing," Bakura answered, having eyes for no one but Marik. Unfortunately, the tan boy had eyes for nothing but the floor at this point.

* * *

Marik and Bakura were walking down the street side by side without a single word being spoken between them. They had just gotten off a subway train from Staten Island to Manhattan, and still not a word was spoken between them. Bakura looked over at Marik with a smirk on his face again, and chuckled to himself when he _still_ did not meet his gaze. Marik had avoided looking at him ever since they got out of Keith's place. Of course, that was partly because he was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Once they were seated on the subway car, Marik began to remember what exactly had happened when Amora tried messing with his mind. He slowly recalled that creature, what he said, what it all meant… And then he began to wonder why he suddenly went away once he saw Bakura. Why did that happen…? What was so special about Bakura that made that _thing_ go back in his mind…?

He had _really_ started avoiding Bakura's gaze when the thought occurred to him that maybe it was because… Bakura made him happy.

The being inside him was a thing of anger and hate, everything he had tried to suppress. Happiness must be a thing that suppresses _it_. After all, he said that he grew on his anger, not his happiness.

Although, the thing that _really_ made him avoid Bakura's gaze was that stupid memory that Amora planted in his brain, the one with Bakura yelling, "I love Marik Ishtar!" as well as a few other ones where Bakura said "I love him" quietly. He tried to stop thinking about them as they were _completely_ ridiculous. Something that the girl put in his mind and nothing more… After all, there's no way Bakura would actually say that! … Right? But… it just seemed so _real!_ And why would she put those in his mind anyways? What purpose did it serve? And, at any rate–

"Hey, Marik," Bakura's voice broke through his thoughts as well as the silence between them.

Marik finally looked at him for the first time since they left and said, "Yeah?"

"I had this _strange_ dream while I was unconscious. You know, when Keith captured me?" Bakura said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"… What was the dream about?" Marik asked after a brief pause, wondering where Bakura was going with this.

Bakura smiled at him before looking forward. "It started with you giving me a drawing lesson." Marik swore his heart stopped for a moment–he knew where this was going… He felt his face start to heat up as Bakura continued, "And then, one thing led to another, and I kissed you." He looked at Marik again. "And… you kissed me back." Marik was back to his previous tactic of not looking at him, but his face was still warm. "I was just wondering," Bakura said with a smile before he stopped walking, causing Marik to stop walking to and look at him, "did that actually happen?"

Marik stared at him, wondering what the hell he should say. It looked like Bakura thought that the kiss last night was just a dream; he didn't know that if it was real or not… Should he tell the truth? Or should he take the easy way out and say it was a dream?

Of course, he had no way of knowing that Bakura knew for a _fact_ that last night's progressive kiss actually happened and he was just seeing whether or not Marik would admit to it. If Marik said no, then that would mean that he didn't like him that way yet and that last night was just a confusion for him, but if he said yes then… Well, he wasn't sure.

Eventually, Marik coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, avoiding Bakura's eyes. "Um, that actually… that, uh… that happened," he finally said, his face still red.

Bakura's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. "It _did?_" he asked happily, but it was more like a statement.

Marik blushed more and said reluctantly, "… Yeah…" Then he started walking again. "We've had a long day, let's get back to the hotel and rest…"

He turned to Bakura with surprise as he felt a _very_ warm hand wrap around his own. Bakura smiled cheekily at him and squeezed his hand before saying, "Actually, I was hoping we could continue searching for more Millennium Items." Somehow, the way he said that made Marik think he was asking him on a… date…

"… Uh, yeah, sure, why not?" Marik said in a rush, completely flustered before laughing nervously. He immediately scolded himself for his reaction before he turned his head away from Bakura and his amused chuckling.

But he didn't let go of Bakura's hand.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Joshua, but I just think this is the best for both of us!_" Amora yelled at a cute, skinny, dark-haired, boy with thick, black glasses and a huge scar across his face and right eye. The look he wore on his face made it seem like the worst thing ever had just happened to him. "_I just think we should see other people, all right?_" she said in a more quiet tone.

"_This I because of that French guy, isn't it?_" Joshua said sadly, "_I knew I stood no chance against–_"

"_Joshy, this has nothing to do with that French guy! I just really think we need to see other people._"

Joshua looked down, the dark night helping to conceal the tears on his face. "_But… we're Blood Packs–_"

"_Don't you see, Josh? That means nothing!_" Amora said, desperately trying to explain this to him, "_Come on, tell me honestly, do you _love_ me? Like, really love me? It's okay if you say no! You shouldn't be afraid to be honest!_"

Joshua took a long time to answer, but eventually he looked up at her with a sad smile. "_I… I guess it's not really _love_… I mean, I like you, but…_"

Amora smiled. This was actually going better than she had thought! "_I feel the same way. See, Josh? Just because of this bond thing we have doesn't mean we _have_ to love each other, right?_"

He shook his head slightly. "_I… I guess not…_"

Amora pat him on the back and smiled. "_We can still be friends. After all, you're a great guy Josh._" She smiled encouragingly at him. "_Any girl would be lucky to have you_."

"_Please,_" Joshua said sadly, "_what girl's gonna love a guy with an ugly scar across his face?_"

"_One that's not shallow,_" Amora answered honestly. She took a step back from him. "_Call me any time you feel depressed, okay, Joshy? And please… go see a psychiatrist. Will you do that for me?_"

"… _Okay, Amora,_" he said with another sad smile. "_Anything for you_." He turned around and slowly walked away. "_See ya later… friend_."

Amora waved and said an enthusiastic: "_Looking forward to it!_" with a smile. She exhaled in relief once he was out of sight. "That's one boy problem taken care of… You know, maybe I should just be single for the rest of my–"

"_Miss_ _Amora!_" a familiar, female, and _very_ English voice interrupted her thought.

The vampire turned to her ghost companion and smiled. "_Anai! What are you doing here? You realize you're free right? You don't have to listen to me any–_"

"_I know Miss–I mean, Amora, but… I don't know what to do! I have nowhere else to go…_" she explained in a distressed manner.

Amora's smiled sadly at her and pointed behind her. "_I think there's an abandoned house a little ways from here… Maybe you could go haunt that?_" she joked.

Anai gave out a sorrowful, ghostly cry that made Amora cover her ears. "_I do not want to haunt some filthy home!_" she wailed, ghostly tears escaping her eyes. She didn't realize Amora was joking. "_I want to live in a real home…! Oh, please, can't I stay with you?_"

Amora gave a short laugh. "_I'm afraid I have no home either… I was going to just live on the streets since I don't even have a dime_."

It was silent between the two of them, and then Amora said, "_Remember the day we first met? You were already working with Keith and I was the new vampire torture doll… And then when Keith decided to keep me alive, he gave you to me? He didn't even call you by a name! He just called you 'Ghost Girl.'_" Amora sighed, lost in her reminiscence. "_You didn't remember your name or your past… And you were so shy! You used to drive me crazy with your stutter!_" Amora smiled. "_But you're not so shy anymore, and who knows? Maybe you'll remember the days you were alive some other day_."

Anai grew quiet. "_You know, those two boys earlier…_" she began, making Amora wonder why she was talking about those two. "_They… they made me remember how I… died…_" she choked out between tears.

Amora's eyes widened. "_That's…! … Wow, so… how did you, er…_"

"… _I was drowned in a river_," Anai admitted with a sad smile. "_Back then, it was not so acceptable to be… what those two boys are_." She let out another wail, and more ghostly tears came.

Amora's heart filled with sorrow and pity. "_Oh, girl… I'm so sorry._" She paused, trying to think of something to say. "_You know, Anai, it's okay… I mean, it's not okay what happened to you, but…_" She couldn't help but feel she was screwing this up big time. "_I mean… it's becoming more accepted now, so… you shouldn't cry. After all, you've been having a sort of fun time after death… right…?_" Amora said with a hopeful smile. Oh, like hell this was going to cheer Anai up–it wasn't even cheering _her_ up!

Fortunately, despite Amora's poor comforting skills, Anai seemed to look better. She gave a small smile. "_You know what… you are right. I should be happy that… people like me are becoming accepted… Who knows, I might have helped pave the way for them…_" she smiled happily, but the ghostly tears still fell. "_Besides, I'm dead, I shouldn't be sad about something I can't change anymore…_" She didn't have time to say another word before her already faded body started fading even more, and she wasn't causing it! "_Miss Amora, what is happening!_" she said with alarm as she felt herself being lifted up into the sky.

Amora smiled happily up at her. "_You're moving on, girl. You can finally rest in peace_!"

"_You mean I'm… dying? But I'm already dead!_" Anai said, confused, but then she understood and she smiled, too. "_Oh… I get it… Goodbye, Miss Amora! It was fun knowing you!_" she managed to say before her form disappeared completely, leaving Amora all alone in the streets.

After a few minutes, Amora sighed, looked back down at the ground, turned around, and started walking. "Well, guess I better find a good park bench to sleep on toni–" she stopped speaking as someone ran into her. She blinked in surprise; how had she not heard him?-! She looked up at the offending person, to tell them to watch where they were going, when her words escaped her. She knew this person: the blonde hair, the green eyes, the firm build…

It was Kanaye.

Only now he was 22 years old.

"_I'm sorry!_" he said in English with a thick Japanese accent. "_I shouldn't have been running—my apologies._"

"Ah, I speak Japanese… And it's all right," she responded airily.

Kanaye tilted his head to the side, "Have we met before?" he asked. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere else."

Amora opened her mouth to say something, but then she shook her head. "Nope, never met… But I feel the same way. My name is Amora."

"Amora?" he said in an almost confused tone before smiling. "That's a lovely name. I'm Kanaye," he said as he extended his hand. Amora smiled and shook it happily.

She guessed love _did_ prevail after all.

* * *

Marik lied down on the bed of room 1313 in The Plaza hotel, ready for bed after such a _long_ day. After he rescued Bakura, they had gone back to the hotel, applied Bakura with more sunscreen, and then headed out to go searching for more Millennium Items. But, throughout his searching he couldn't help but worry about that _thing_ inside him… It was quiet now, but he _felt_ it there… Just waiting for a golden opportunity… Waiting for him to lose it again so he could take over. How could he get rid of that thing? It was inside him… Hell, it _was_ him!

Marik looked at Bakura who was sitting at the desk and typing on his laptop. Somehow, he just knew that, as long as he was with Bakura, he wouldn't have to worry about _him_. But what if Bakura isn't always by his side? Or what if he gets so angry again anyways? Then what? It scared him; what could he do? He would have asked Bakura about it, but he didn't want to… Then he'd have to admit what he's done, and he really didn't want Bakura to be disappointed in him or to think badly of him or to think of him as some child who can't deal with his emotions…

'_But that's all you are, Marik_,' the thing spoke up again. _'A child. An immature child who can't handle anything.' _

_Shut up. I'm not a child! I deal with my emotions just fine–_

'_Ha! Yeah right; if that's the case then how do you explain me?'_

… _I'll admit, I used to be a child, but I'm not anymore–_

'_Oh please—good luck trying to change yourself now. Oh, and FYI, anytime you tap into your strength, remember this: You're tapping into _me_._

Marik closed his eyes, trying to banish that _creature_ to the back of his mind, but he couldn't help but think that's how he had gotten in to this mess in the first place… He tried to go to sleep, but he just _couldn't!_ He kept thinking about that thing, and how _he_ had created it… He couldn't go to sleep if he kept thinking about it…! He sighed and sat up in bed, staring at Bakura, but the vampire didn't notice with all his fast typing. Marik felt his face heat up as an idea came to him; it would probably help him stop thinking about _him_… Plus, he kind of just wanted to try it… He moved over to one side of the bed, put his arm on the other, and leaned on it, looking up at the vampire. "Hey, Bakura…" Marik said hesitantly.

Bakura, not stopping his typing, said absently, "Yes?"

"… I can't sleep," Marik said, looking away from him.

"Sorry, not my problem."

Marik began to get frustrated; this was harder than he thought it would be. "… I'm also, um, cold…"

"Then go get a–" Bakura started as he stopped typing and turned in his chair, the words dying on his lips as he saw Marik on one side of the bed, leaning over the other, gripping the blanket tightly, his face red. "… blanket…" Bakura finished. He slowly reached a hand behind him to close his laptop as a smirk grew on his face. He stood up and walked over to him, grabbing the brown blanket from the end of the bed, unfolding it, and placing it over him. "Here, this will warm you up."

Marik let out an exasperated sound and lied down again. "Right. Thanks."

Bakura chuckled before he slipped in under the covers next to him and wrapped his arm around Marik's waist, pressing the Egyptian close to him. Marik blushed, his arms trapped between their bodies and his face _very_ close to Bakura's; it was so close their foreheads and noses were touching. Bakura chuckled, "This will warm you up as well. Is this what you wanted?" he asked happily.

Marik looked down. "… Y-yes…" he admitted, closing his eyes and trying to relax so he could actually fall asleep. Why won't his heart slow down?-!

Bakura smirked, having a wonderful time. Time to let the torment begin! "Really? And why is that Marik?"

"… Shut up, kitty."

"I'm just wondering is all. Do you also want a kiss?"

"I said shut up!-!" Marik snapped. Although, he actually would have liked that…

"You know, usually only couples sleep together–"

"_Shut up!-!-!_" he interrupted. Again with the couple thing!

"But, Marik! I'm just wondering… You _only_ want me to hold you because you're cold…?"

Marik sat up, propping himself up on one of his arms and glaring at Bakura. "Okay, that's it. Get out."

"… _What?-!_ No!" Bakura said, surprised that he had gotten mad.

Marik blinked at him in surprise before narrowing his eyes. "_No?-!_ What do you _mean_ _**no!-?**_ I said get out!-!" he demanded.

"_**No!**_" Bakura disobeyed before he pulled Marik back down against him again, this time his head was under the vampire's chin.

Marik tried pushing him away, but Bakura just tightened his grip. Marik rolled his eyes; he knew _many_ ways to get out of this hold, he wasn't an idiot _or_ a weakling! Plus he had been trained to get out of any hold a vampire may have on him, but that was beside the point. The thing was… He didn't _really_ want to escape… He pushed against his chest again. "I thought we could try something, but you wouldn't listen to me so _get out!_"

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding! You know that!" Bakura tightened his grip more, "Please… I'll stop talking, just…" he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to.

Marik stopped struggling, a small smile on his face; it looked like Bakura wanted to be like this too… "Okay, fine… but _no more talking_."

"Promise!" Bakura said happily. Marik closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep again, enjoying the warmth he was receiving and just _happy_ right now. Then Bakura said, "I have to ask though, are you warm now?"

Marik was about to respond with an irritated "Yes," but then he wondered… What would he do if he said no? He had to ask, "And if I said no, what would you do?"

Bakura smirked and gripped Marik's chin to lift his head up. "This," he breathed out before kissing Marik softly. Marik's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened, his face turning red again. Like before, he didn't have time to even _think_ about kissing him back before it was over, and he saw Bakura's smug face again. He buried his head in the pillow and Bakura's shoulder. "H-how is _that_ going to make me warm?-!" he asked.

"Well, it heats up your face doesn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh please. Don't pretend for one second that you didn't enjoy that."

"_I said shut up!-!_" Marik ordered again, closing his eyes and feeling massively confused about his feelings again. And, as if it wasn't bad enough, that stupid memory that Amora put in his brain replayed in his head again. Yes, he did like the kiss, but… He just wasn't sure anymore!-! Did he… _love_ Bakura?

… Well, even if he did – and that was _if_ he did – did Bakura feel the same…? It seemed like he did, but… he didn't know, maybe Bakura just _really_ liked to mess with his emotions, or maybe he didn't know either, or…

Marik ordered himself to stop thinking about this and go to sleep, which is exactly what he did… In Bakura's arms… after he kissed him…

_I said stop thinking about it!-!_

Marik closed his eyes and _forced_ his mind to be blank, but as he did that Bakura couldn't _stop_ thinking about the current situation. It was obvious that Marik had wanted him to hold him and "warm him up," but why was that? Did Marik know how he felt? Did he feel the same way? Oh, that would be _great! _Bakura couldn't stop himself from smiling like an idiot. Well, no matter the reason _why_ Marik wanted this, it was definitely good! He felt happiness swell up inside him and his throat, and suddenly, without warning, a low rumbling sound erupted from his throat, filling the quiet room. He quickly cut it short though; it sounded sort of like a… purring cat. Bakura felt his face heat up as Marik started laughing. "D… Did I just…" Bakura stuttered, "… purr…?"

"It would seem so, kitty!" Marik laughed out. He looked up at Bakura with a smirk on his face. "You must _really_ be enjoying this, huh?"

Bakura's face turned redder. "Sh-shut up!-!"

Marik just laughed more and then lifted an arm and started petting the back of Bakura's head. "Come on, little kitty, why don't you purr again?"

"Stop that! I'm not going to… to…" Bakura couldn't help it–being petted just felt so _good_… He purred again, and this time he continued purring. His eyelids drooped as a tired, content feeling swept over him. Marik's soft stroking was almost lulling him to sleep… Like a cat. But, right at that moment, he was really too happy to care about his dignity right now, so he let Marik pet him as he purred. This feeling and Marik's happy smile was worth it.

* * *

"That American idiot failed me! Not that I should be surprised…" an Egyptian man with a boyish face said to himself. He was inside a small room, barely furnished with only a single chair, a mini-fridge, a cot, and a small desk inside. He was seated at the chair, his head leaning on the back of it with his eyes closed in almost a depressed tone, but his face was too blank for there to really be any emotions displayed upon it. He was dressed simply, wearing a white turban and white robes. "I told him there would be a vampire coming into New York and gave him a simple task: kill him. That was it, and yet he could not accomplish it. This vampire is becoming more of a nuisance than I had originally thought. Not even that hateful beast could kill him." The man sighed before walking over to the desk, his white robes whipping behind him. He reached into one of the drawers and took out a leather-bound, black book with parchment papers inside. He paged through it and stopped on a particular page, or rather, the place where a page had been ripped out. "Pity I had to lose one of my ancestor's research pages, but at least I will be able to rewrite it. It was awfully messy-looking."

He closed the book with a snap and placed it back in the drawer, his hand moving to the golden ankh around his neck. "As for that interfering vampire, he will be dealt with in France. I hope my associates there will not fail me." He walked over to the cot and laid down on it, not bothering to take off his turban or his robes before he began to sleep.

* * *

"Shut up, Bakura," Marik said for the millionth time as they walked down the streets of New York.

"I was just wondering if you're cold again! It's an honest question," Bakura tormented him with a smirk on his face.

"No, Bakura, I'm not cold."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you were cold last night–"

"_I'm not cold okay?-!_"

"Really? I think you are."

"… Bakura, let go of my hand."

"Damn. Your hand actually _is_ cold."

"_I said let go!_"

"Well, I didn't really have time to let go seeing as you tore your hand away…"

"If you had let go of it when I first asked I wouldn't have _had_ to tear my hand away!"

"Well, since you wanted me to hold you last night, I figured you'd want me to hold your hand as well."

"_Shut up!-!_"

"You only tell me to shut up because you know I speak the truth!"

"Bakura, I am _this close_ to stabbing you with my Rod!"

"But that would kill me!"

"That's the point!-!"

"Aw, and to think, you just wanted me to hold you last night–"

"At least I didn't purr!"

"Hey! It's a completely natural reaction!"

"Yeah, for a cat when he's _happy_. And you were _so_ happy last night, weren't you, Bakura?"

"Well, yes… I assume you were too, considering how red your face was the whole time."

"_**SHUT UP!-!-!**_"

Bakura mock pouted, but he was really having a blast. The revelation had hit him that Marik might like him too and that he just didn't know it or accept it yet. He kind of had Amora to thank for that, but nonetheless, thanks to this realization he had now decided to torment Marik about it. Because tormenting him was damn good fun! And seeing him flustered like this was even better! Besides, it would probably take a while for Marik to admit to even himself that he liked him, so why not have a bit of fun until that happened? And who knows? Maybe one of the things he'll say will make it move along faster. He opened his mouth to tell him something else when a little girl's voice said, "_Hey! I know you! You're Marik!_"

Both young adults turned to the voice, and Marik recognized her as Rebecca and her teddy bear. He smiled at her. "_Hey, Rebecca! How are you?_"

"_I'm doing good!_" she said happily. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then she seemed to just notice Bakura and tilted her head to the side and smiled. "_Hi! Are you Marik's friend?_"

Bakura smiled at her. "_Why, yes. Yes, I am._"

She seemed really excited now. "_And you're a vampire, too! Right?_" Both young adults looked at her with a shocked expression, but she just laughed. "_Relax! I'm a vampire too! Well, I'm half vampire; that's why I don't burn in the sun… Just like you! Right?_"

Bakura stared at her in astonishment before looking at Marik. He seemed just as surprised as him to discover that there were half vampires out there. "_Well, actually—Rebecca, was it?_" Bakura started, "_I'm just a regular vampire… There's this special sunscreen that vampires can wear so they can go out in the sunlight…_"

"_Really?-! That's amazing!_" She seemed really happy about this, but then her expression saddened. "_If only my daddy was alive to hear the great news… He was the vampire, and my mommy was just a regular human, but they both died when I was really young…_" Both boys looked at her sadly, sorry for her loss. She noticed this and smiled brightly,_ "But it's okay! My Grandpa tells me stories about them, so I love them very much! And I love my Grandpa the most too, so I think it all worked out!_"

"_Rebecca,_" Marik said quietly, causing Bakura to look at him oddly, "_if you don't mind telling me, what did your father look like…?_"

Rebecca smiled and reached into her teddy bear's overall pocket and took out a photograph. "_Here! This is a picture of them!_" she said proudly as she handed him the picture. Marik took it gently and looked at it. There was a woman on the left side, and she had long, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her daughter. Right next to her was a man with short, dark hair, blue eyes, and vampire-pale skin. They were holding a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket in their arms, smiling brightly.

Marik and Bakura both stared at the picture, but soon Marik handed it back. "_They look like wonderful people_," Marik said as if he was about to cry. Bakura turned to look at him and saw Marik smiling, yet he looked positively disheartened—like he was going to break down any second.

Bakura looked at Rebecca and said, "_Could you excuse us for one moment please?_"

"_Sure!_" she said with a big smile, obviously not noticing Marik's mood.

Bakura gently pushed his friend a few feet away from her. "Marik, what's wrong?" he asked.

Marik looked at Bakura with tears building up in her eyes. "That little girl's father… I-I killed him."

"… Oh…" was all Bakura could say. He rubbed the back of his head, "Oh…" he repeated, unsure of what to say.

Marik started wiping his eyes. "I never thought for one second… I didn't think that maybe he had a _child_. Dear god… That poor, poor girl, never knowing her father… Because of _me_." Marik closed his eyes and continued rubbing them. "And I've probably killed hundreds of parents! I'm such a horrible person, Bakura…! I shouldn't even be alive… The world would be so much better without me! That little girl would have a father, and so many other people would be alive today! I should just die–" He stopped talking as he felt himself being slapped. _Hard_. He turned to look at an _extremely_ pissed-off Bakura.

"You think the world would be better off without you?" he said with barely controlled anger, "Please! If you weren't alive then no one would be trying to find the Millennium Items, and if no one was doing that then vampires would _never_ be freed. And honestly, Marik, it isn't _really_ your fault that those vampires died; your father _made_ you kill them! You didn't want to, and didn't you say you and your mom tried to _help_ a lot of vampires too? Besides, who cares what you did. It all depends on what you decide to do _now_, right? And right now, you're trying to do some really good things here, so don't you think for _one second_ that this world would be better off without you!" Bakura finished his rant. He glared at Marik, completely _upset_ that he would even _think_ that! "Besides," he continued by stating his next thoughts, "if you wanna play that card, then the world would be better off without me! I've killed hundreds of people for barely any reason at all!"

"But that was before–" Marik started, but was then interrupted by Bakura.

"Exactly! That was in the past, I'm not doing that anymore so it doesn't matter what I did! That's what you were going to say, right?"

Marik stared at Bakura, completely shocked. He then smiled and hugged the vampire. "Thanks, Bakura…"

Bakura hugged him back with a smile. "No problem, Marik. I'll always be here to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

Marik laughed, and then he felt his sleeve being tugged. He looked down to see Rebecca tugging on his sleeve with a curious expression on her face. "_Hey, Marik, is this your kitty? The one you lost? I meant to ask earlier but I forgot._"

Marik smiled at her and looked at Bakura. "_Yes, this is my kitty_." He smirked as he stopped hugging him and tugged at the red collar around his wrist. Bakura just smirked back at him and shook his head lightly.

"_Did you give him a kiss?_" she asked, smiling.

Marik blushed only slightly and Bakura laughed before turning to her. "_Yes, yes he did._" He had thought Marik was kidding when he said a little girl told him to kiss him!

Rebecca smiled brightly. "_Good! 'Cause if he didn't he would have broken a promise!_"

"_Oh, don't worry Rebecca_," Bakura said with a mischievous smile as he looked at Marik. "_I don't think he'll _ever_ break a promise when it comes to something like that_…"

Marik blushed a little harder before he glared at Bakura. "_Well, you never know… One day I might just break it_."

"_No! Breaking promises is bad!_" Rebecca pouted and crossed her arms.

Both boys laughed. "_We're just kidding around, Rebecca_," Bakura explained.

"_Yeah, we just like to tease each other_," Marik continued.

Rebecca looked up at them and giggled. "_Grandpa says my parents liked to tease each other too! He says that's how most couples are actually… Oh, I get it now!_"

Marik and Bakura looked at each other with a smile before they both just laughed. They really needed to figure out their relationship sometime…

* * *

… **Again with not knowing how to end the chapter… -_-"**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! =D This is the end of the New York era. Now, it is France's turn to shine! (Ohonhonhonhon!) Haha, I love New York :3 What was YOUR favorite part throughout the course of Marik and Bakura's adventures in New York?**

**I've had such an amazing and awesome time writing this story and entertaining you all. I'm so thrilled people like this, because without you guys this story wouldn't be here and I wouldn't see what I could do or have as much confidence as I do now. You've all really helped me through tough times… and for that I can't thank you enough =) You guys are all awesome! **

**Also, tomorrow (the fifteenth) is my birthdaaaaay, so um… REVIEW? PLEASE? FOR MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT?-! Thanks~ :3 (I've also been going through a tough time right now… I'm not going into details because it's kind of personal, but just… wish me luck and happiness, okay? It'll make me… happy ^^; Sorry I can't tell you about the problem… just know it's made me kind of, "depressed" (and cry-y), lately…) **

_**~OTHER INFO~ **_

**Originally, I had thought Rebecca was eight, so when I looked up her profile and it said that she was eight in the English version and twelve in the Japanese version, I wasn't sure which age I should take… Eventually I decided to take a "Phineas and Ferb" approach and have you wonder how old she is XD **

**I didn't actually want to use "Hank" for Marik's father's name (because of YGOTAS [looking back I've already taken too much from it…]), but the name "Hank" means "Ruler of the Home" and I felt that was fitting, so I kept it (plus, most people would recognize it). **

**I did not originally plan on Marik and Bakura's relationship moving so fast (yes, I had it planned to go even slower XD), but this seemed like a good way to go. Plus, it might work out even better for my future plans! Fingers crossed! **

**When my beta gave me this chapter back, my first thought was: "Oh hey! I forgot about this!" and my second thought was: "Oh… I need to get working on France now!" ^^; *nervous laughter***

**I love how no one cares that Keith is dead... it's like he just disappeared off the face of the Earth and no one cares XD Haha, it's just funny to me I guess... **

**I'm always worried when adding OCs... 'Cause I know how touchy some people are about them *shifty gaze* **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH FARTHER THERE IS TO GO! (A lot. Definitely, a LOT). **


	35. Apart for More

**I know this is super duper late, I'M SORRY TT_TT I hope you enjoy this anyways!**

**Also, before we begin the chapter, I'd like to thank all of the people that wished me good luck and encouragement with my problems. Your words really did help me, and I'm glad to say that they're gone now :') It really touched my heart to see that people cared…**

Chapter 34: Apart for More (_This chapter is dedicated to anime-on-replay; an awesome person, writer, and friend. You go girl!-!_)

* * *

"Planes," Marik mumbled under his breath, "the bane of my existence…"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad –" Bakura said before he was interrupted.

"_Not that bad?-!_ We're on a flying, metal contraption of _death_, and you say it's _not that bad?-!_"

"Just go to your happy place again! That seemed to work last time."

Marik groaned. Oh yes, his happy place… now his happy place was filled with all sorts of things that made him blush and not want to look at Bakura anymore. "I don't like my happy place…" Marik mumbled.

Bakura laughed. "If you don't like your happy place then it's _not_ your happy place, Marik!"

Marik sighed and looked away, out of the window and to the ground that they were still on (thankfully). "Well, I mean, I _like_ it, but… I don't know how to explain it, okay!-!"

Bakura tilted his head to the side in confusion. What the heck was he talking about? He liked his happy place but he also _didn't?_ How did that work? "Marik, that makes absolutely no sense."

Marik sighed and turned to Bakura. "Well… it's like when you like someone, but you also hate them because of some things they do? But it's more complicated…"

Bakura thought about what he said, getting an idea in his head. Marik couldn't _possibly_ be hinting towards…? He had to find out, so he asked, "Is it like when you like someone, but you hate how much you like them?"

Marik thought for a second before blushing slightly. "Yes, exactly like that…"

Bakura found himself grinning; lately it seemed as if Marik, for lack of a better word, _loved_ him. But not just _loved_ him, more like, _was utterly and completely, madly, insanely, clumsily, blushingly, nervously, confusingly, in-deniably in love with him_. Though he seemed to be hiding it, for reasons Bakura didn't know. After all, Bakura was _barely_ concealing his feelings nowadays. Marik had to figure it out sometime after all, right? Especially since they had slept in the same bed for their last few days residing in New York. Bakura still smiled at the memory, how flustered Marik was and how happy he seemed. Everything was so _perfect_, or it would be if they could just tell each other their feelings already. But now… Bakura almost wanted Marik to confess first, so he'd wait a while to see if that would actually happen.

Marik, on the other hand, was still a jumbled mess of mixed-up feelings. He knew he felt _something_ for Bakura, but he didn't want to call it "love" yet, because… well, he was afraid. He was afraid of a lot of things; what if Bakura didn't like him that way? (Though he highly doubted it.) What if he _didn't_ like Bakura that way, and he was just mixed up about his feelings because he's never really had a friend, much less a girlfriend _or_ a boyfriend, before? It's already been proven that he can't really handle his emotions well… And speaking of emotions, what if Bakura finds out about that _thing_ inside him and doesn't like him anymore? Or what if he'd be disappointed in him? He didn't want that to happen; he really liked Bakura…

But Bakura wasn't the only thing on his mind (though he was the predominant subject). He was also thinking about how he could get rid of that monster inside him. There didn't seem to be _any_ ways to get it out, maybe if he did some research…? Or maybe he could call Isis –

_Holy crap – _He's never called Isis since they last talked! She must be so annoyed at him.

"Something wrong, Marik?" Bakura finally asked, after watching many nervous and worrisome emotions cross the boy's face.

Marik looked at him and said without hesitation. "I should call Isis soon…"

Bakura's eyes widened and he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Great… she already hates me, I don't need her thinking I'm stopping you from calling her."

"Well I can't call now, we're on a plane. The phone's signals mess up the plane's controls."

Bakura looked at him, intrigued, and Marik could see the spark in his eyes that he only got when he was finding out something new. Marik sighed inwardly, wishing he would have kept quiet since he doesn't know much about the phone-affect-planes thing other than that it did _something_. Unfortunately, that answer was not going to satisfy the knowledge-seeking Bakura. "Really? How does that –"

"You know what," Marik interrupted, taking out his phone and smiling weakly, "we haven't taken off yet, I think it's safe to call her now."

Bakura pursed his lips, wanting to know more about how a _tiny_ cell phone could disrupt a _giant_ plane, but knowing that the sooner they called Isis the better. He crossed his arms. "All right, fine… But pretend I'm not here."

Marik chuckled. "I'll tell her you're traveling in the cargo hold as a cat to save money."

Bakura glared at him and muttered, "Oh, you'd _love_ that, wouldn't you?" as Marik dialed Isis' number and waited for her to pick up.

She picked up after the second ring. "Brother!" Isis' voice rang out happily from the phone. "Thank goodness! I was about to call you myself, but Odion said I should wait for you to call me first –"

"I told you he wasn't ignoring you," Rishid's quiet, far-away voice said. "He was probably just busy."

"Be quiet!" Isis whispered to him before speaking to Marik again, "So, what's up little brother?"

Marik chuckled. "Can't I just hear my sister's voice?" he said, glancing at Bakura who was smiling at him. They both knew Isis would love to hear that.

"Well of course you can!" Isis said quickly, obviously not wanting to deter him from saying anything like that ever again. "I just thought… Oh never mind. Are you still in New York?"

"No, we just boarded a plane to France."

"… Oh, right, France," Isis said, sounding much less happy upon hearing that word. Marik could hear Rishid snickering in the background, but he wasn't sure why. "Well, be sure to enjoy the City of Lights."

"Don't you mean the City of _Love_?" Rishid's joking voice said, just a little bit louder than before.

"Zip it, you!" Isis hissed at him. Marik's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What were his siblings talking about? City of Lights? City of Love? He had thought Paris, France was the City of Romance, what –

Marik swallowed as he glanced at Bakura, who had already been smirking at him. "City of Love?" he mouthed, making Marik turn his head away. But he was _not_ going to blush, no! Why should he anyways… Just because he and Bakura were going to the City of Lights/Love/Romance, didn't mean a thing! They were on a mission, it's not like they were going on a… honeymoon… or something. What a stupid name for something anyways, "honeymoon." It sounds like a bee. A big, moon-shaped honeybee. It would probably be a slow little bee that slowed down the rest of the workforce.

Marik's eyes widened as he realized something. Isis had said the City of Lights, not hinting at all to what it's most famous for, but Rishid had reminded her that it was also the City of _Love_. So what did that mean? Marik swallowed again, not wanting to think about what this realization might be implying… Not wanting to think that even his siblings knew about his questioning for Bakura, that Isis was against their relationship and Rishid was all for it. No, he did not want to think about that.

"Anyways, brother," Isis continued, snapping him out of all this "France is the City of _What_ Now?" nonsense. "Did you find what you were looking for in New York?"

Marik smiled a little. She wasn't saying "Millennium Item" because if dad _was_ tapping the phone lines (which Bakura made Marik more sensitive to back in New York…) then that phrase would definitely be something that he'd pay attention to. Of course, it was impossible for him to listen to _every_ phone line in the world, so he probably has some sort of technology that listens for key words, or words close to them, and then alerts dad of them later. Of course, saying "little brother" or "sister" on the phone was perfectly fine since _tons_ of people would be saying those words, but using their names was strictly off limits. That's why Isis could only refer to him as "brother" or "little brother" from now on, and they had to use the fake names "Odion" and "Ishizu."

"No," Marik answered. "The only thing that New York had was trouble… Maybe I'll be able to tell you all about it later on."

"Right," Isis said, wanting to ask what hotel they were staying at so they could just fly over there and be with them (especially when he was with that _vampire_ in _France!_), but if they displayed their location over something as traceable as a phone line, well, that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. And she supposed that the "trouble" Marik talked about included either other vampires, undead creatures, or fellow vampire hunters, and those were words that their father _might_ be listening for too. They didn't know, but they wanted to be safe.

"How are you guys?" Marik asked after a small silence. "Relaxing?"

"Well, I guess you could say that," Isis said uncertainly; he could hear Rishid chuckling in the background. "We've been trying out the idea mom's always talked about. You know, talking?"

Marik smiled. "That's great!" Bakura looked at him quizzically, but Marik just smiled brighter at him and mouthed, "Tell you later." What Isis was talking about was the technique of talking to the vampires first, and killing if only necessary. Their mother had wanted to take this a step further, however, and teach the vampires how to coexist with humans without killing them or harming themselves. Marik was ecstatic to find out that his siblings decided to start this!

"Yeah, but so far it's exhausting!" Isis complained. "Some of them are so difficult to work with –"

"And others try to seduce her," Rishid added, making Marik laugh; Isis was always disgusted when vampires tried to do that to her.

"_Odion!_" Isis said angrily. "Don't forget that some have taken a keen liking to _you_ as well!"

"Yes," Rishid agreed, "but unlike you I don't mind that much, so they leave me alone." Marik could imagine Rishid grinning and Isis glaring at him, and he had to cover his mouth so his siblings wouldn't hear his laughter.

"_Anyways_," Isis said after awhile, "so far, it's been working well."

Marik chuckled a bit. "That's great. Well, I should probably go, don't want the plane people yelling at me."

"They're called "flight attendants" Marik, not "plane people"," Isis corrected.

"Anyone who works on a plane for a living is a plane person to me," Marik replied, casting a glance towards the aisles and wondering how the heck anyone could stand riding one of these things _twenty four hours a day_.

Isis laughed a bit before an idea came to her. "Wait, before you go, how's Bakura?"

"Bakura?" Marik asked, a little surprised she was asking about him. He looked at Bakura out of the corner of his eye, and he could tell that he was listening to every word even though his head remained forward and his eyes closed. "He's fine, sarcastic and rude as always." Marik smiled when he saw Bakura's eye twitch slightly. "But fine. Maybe becoming kinder –"

"Like hell I am!" Bakura growled, dropping his act and turning to him.

Marik chuckled. "Well, kinder to me anyways," Marik smirked at Bakura, "he certainly seems to care a lot about my well-being."

Bakura blushed slightly and crossed his arms, looking away. "So what if I do…" he mumbled.

Marik chuckled at his vampire's reaction, but then Isis asked, "Really?" as if she was extremely surprised. He heard Rishid say, "I told you" in the background, and Marik creased his eyebrows in confusion. Did Isis really think Bakura didn't care about him at this point? Even if Marik wasn't entirely sure where their relationship lay, it was obvious they cared for one another; they did make a promise to live for each other after all…

"Yes, really," Marik said finally and then smiled. "By the way, I had to save his butt back in New York."

Bakura groaned and let his head fall back into the seat. "That wasn't fair… he had that damn whistle."

"Oh, what's this I hear?" Isis said a little smugly. "The strong Bakura had to be saved?"

"For your information, _sister_," Bakura said, taking the phone from Marik, "he had this damn dog whistle that was really annoying!-!"

"Oh, well poor you," Isis said unpityingly, realizing he must be talking about a monster hunter. She had never liked those _monster_ hunters, they were always so egotistical. "Oooh, I hunt _all_ types of monsters, I don't specialize in one like you _vampire_ hunters." Never mind the fact that once you learn how to fight blood-sucking creatures, that knowledge can be applied to every other undead/magical creature in the world, only with different pressure points that you can easily figure out with logic and intelligence. Something most monster hunters seem to do without, she's found.

She stopped thinking of her dislike for these when she heard Bakura growl. The vampire she hates most of all _would_ have snapped at her and started yelling, but Marik took the phone back just then. "Anyways, now I have to calm him down," he said, noticing Bakura smirk from the corner of his eye. "So thanks, Is – Ishizu." Marik covered his mouth after this sentence, fearing what might have happened if he had said "Isis" instead of "Ishizu."

"… What are you going to do to calm him down?" Isis asked suspiciously with a hint of worry. Rishid was laughing loudly in the background. "You're not thinking what I _think_ you're thinking, are you?-!" his faint voice carried through the phone lines, obviously directed at Isis, who just shushed him.

"Um, I don't know," Marik said, curious of their reactions. What was Isis thinking? "We'll probably just talk, like usual."

"Oh, good," Isis said, sounding very relieved. "You do that… well, we've got to go; we're having a private meeting shortly with someone…" She sounded bitter towards the end.

Marik just smiled. "Okay, talk to you later, sis."

"You too, brother!" she said happily before hanging up.

Bakura chuckled as Marik put his phone away. "So, how _are_ you going to calm me down?" he asked, a mischievous spark in his eye.

Marik rolled his eyes. "You seem pretty calm to me right now," he said before turning to look out the window. "Besides, when this plane takes off, _you'll_ be the one calming _me_ down."

"You've got a point there," Bakura agreed just as the pilot announced that they'd be leaving soon, and that they should all buckle in, put up their seat trays, and turn their cell phones off or on airplane mode.

By the end of the announcement, Marik just covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. "Stupid plane, I wish I could just teleport!" He looked at Bakura through his fingers before saying, "Why can't one of these Millennium Items allow us to teleport?-!"

Bakura laughed. "Well, I could try carrying you across the oceans instead," he offered with a grin.

Marik actually thought about it for a second. If Bakura carried him he would never leave the ground! And he could fall asleep easily in Bakura's arms, especially with the speed they'd be moving at. Besides, he _definitely_ trusted Bakura more than some unknown pilot. "That sounds better, actually…" he said quietly. The fact that he would also be extremely close to Bakura had nothing at all to do with his point of view… Yup, nothing at all to do with it.

Bakura simply looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Well, we'll have to look in to it." He chuckled before closing his eyes and leaning his head on Marik's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"You're a vampire, you're not supposed to be tired," Marik said, pouting. "You just want to put your head on my shoulder…" he mumbled.

Bakura chuckled again, hearing Marik perfectly well. "And so what if I do?" he asked before grabbing Marik's hand and entwining their fingers.

"… Then nothing, I guess," he said before tightening his grip on Bakura's hand and staring out the window. _This might actually be an enjoyable plane ride…_ he thought to himself. They stayed like that for awhile; Bakura started falling asleep, whereas Marik's mind was moving fast with thought. It seemed to him that Bakura was much more… touchy, towards him lately, and while he liked the contact it also made him feel a little awkward. Although he kind of encouraged it ever since the night of Keith's death, but… he still wasn't sure where they stood.

He glanced at their hands and bit his bottom lip. _If anyone saw this sight, they'd immediately assume we were a… couple…_ And there was that C-word again; "couple." That word had appeared so much in his life recently that it didn't even sound like a word to him anymore; it sounded like a Pokémon: "Cuppul!" Marik sighed; even though he recognized this fact, he didn't really mind. He wanted to hold Bakura's hand; so what? That didn't _mean_ anything!

'_Kissing does, however_,' his mind told him. Or was it that monster?

_Shut up! To the depths of my mind with you! _

he retorted back.

'_Pfft, you're not a writer,_ _Marik_,' it replied, but then it went away, leaving Marik even more distraught than he already was. Not only did he have to deal with the questionable C-word, he also had his "second self" to deal with. Combine that with his overall mission to find the rest of the Millennium Items and he's got a full plate, possibly _overflowing_. He glanced at Bakura, envying him a little. _I bet Bakura has almost _nothing_ to worry about,_ he thought to himself, sighing.

He shifted a bit, but Bakura's head on his shoulder allowed for minimal movement since he didn't want to wake him up. _I should just ask him_, Marik thought. _It would clear so much up, and really, what have I got to lose? _

'Him.'

Shut up!-!

Marik closed his eyes and forced himself to go to his happy place, if it would get rid of _him_. He didn't care if it made him blush, Bakura was asleep anyways so he wouldn't see it.

After one fantastical visit to his happiest of happy places in the entire happy world in his happy mind, he opened his eyes, blushing only slightly. His mind had decided to bring up that one memory; the one with Bakura screaming, "I love Marik Ishtar, all right!" Marik closed his eyes; he knew that "memory" was most likely just that one vamp girl messing with his mind, but what if it wasn't? He looked at Bakura and bit his bottom lip again, took a deep breath to get rid of the tension he felt in his stomach, and, with a moment of courage, said, "Hey, Bakura?"

The vampire in question opened his eyes slightly and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. "Yes, what is it?" he asked simply, not knowing the inner turmoil Marik was going through, though it was eased slightly now that he wasn't holding Bakura's hand.

"Do, do you…" _Love me?_ the Egyptian finished in his mind. He felt like hitting himself; the words came _so easily_ in his head, but there was no way he'd be able to say them out loud… Forget asking Bakura this question, he'd be lucky if he could ever sort out his own mind. And, now that he thought about it, what would even happen if he heard Bakura answer, "yes"? Would it just make him more confused, or help him figure out... that he… "Never mind," he said lamely, chickening out before his brain went farther. He turned his head to stare back out of the plane window. Luckily they were still on the ground, or he couldn't even look away from Bakura as he felt his face turn pink with embarrassment.

Bakura blinked at him, tilting his head slightly in questioning. "No, tell me," he said, "do I what?"

"It's not important right now," Marik replied, taking a deep breath. He knew this was stupid, but he didn't want to hear the answer just yet. He was afraid of what would happen if Bakura said "yes," and he was also dreading what would happen if he said "no"…

Bakura was about to insist he tell him what was on his mind, but then Marik turned to him with an almost sad look in his eyes and he kept his mouth shut. What could Marik possibly be trying to ask him? What could finish the words, "Do you -"? The vampire wracked his brain to try and think of a possible response, but all that he could think of was, "Do you love me?" But that couldn't be it; why would Marik look sad over _that_ question? If he seemed embarrassed or flustered then he'd think otherwise, but… he looked sad, so that just made Bakura want to know more! "No, tell me," he insisted. "Please? If it's bothering you, tell me."

Marik laughed a little nervously. "Maybe later," he said. Bakura pouted, but figured that was all he was gonna get out of Marik, bar torture.

* * *

When Marik and Bakura got off the plane, the Egyptian was holding his stomach and looking pale while the vampire yawned. "Why?" Marik asked on their way to the luggage pick-up area. "Why did they have to show a _horror_ movie on that plane ride? We're going to _France_, you think they'd show a romantic comedy or something!"

Bakura stared at him curiously. "I didn't know you'd be afraid of scary movies, considering all that you've went through already."

"That's the problem," Marik said, taking a deep breath, the color returning to his face. "All of that just reminds me of what I've already seen and went through. Which trust me, is ten times scarier than any of those lame movie could ever _hope_ to be."

Bakura frowned, wishing that he could help Marik forget all of those horrible memories he had locked up in his brain. It couldn't be good for his health to experience so much turmoil at such a young age, or _any_ age. In an attempt to try and get his mind off of them he put a hand on Marik's shoulder, smiling at him when he turned his head. "Well, it's fine now. We're in France, so relax."

Marik stared at him before smiling slowly, resting his hands at his sides. Somehow Bakura's voice just, calmed him, and he couldn't help but appreciate how Bakura was always trying to help him, even with something so trivial as him remembering his past. He said he wasn't a good guy, but he was a great friend. "Yeah, right," he finally said, his mind moving on to the task at hand. "You're sure that "Millennium Watch" thing said they were here?"

"Yup," Bakura answered removing his hand and rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't believe all of the comments on that post. All of the French watchers are in a frenzy wanting to find them."

"How many people are trying?" Marik asked, surprised and a little worried now. He hadn't expected anyone else to be looking for them! Now they had competition?

Bakura just shrugged. "I'm not sure. The person who apparently owns them just recently made an announcement saying that whoever finds him first gets them, which has every history nut off the wall," Bakura held his hands out to the sides, palms up. "The location for the other Millennium Items were never proven, so most people figured they were still buried somewhere. Now that someone says he _has_ them people are gonna actually start looking for them."

"When did this start?" Marik asked, starting to sound panicked.

"When I told you that the Millennium Items were in France now." Bakura glanced at him, and finally noticing his discomfort added, "But I wouldn't worry too much. There's a debate on the forum questioning the "authenticity of these alleged "Millennium Items.""" For the last part of his sentence he put his hands together, stuck his nose in the air, and spoke with a haughty accent, making Marik smile a little.

"Knowing our luck though, we'll probably have to fight someone for them," Marik said, sighing. "Why can't getting these things be as easy to get as the Necklace?"

"Because not everyone loves you like your sister, Marik," Bakura said with a chuckle.

Marik rolled his eyes and smirked, adding nonchalantly, "Or like you."

"Exact -" Bakura began to say before he realized what Marik had just said. His mouth stayed open with the unfinished word, and he started to blush as Marik laughed. The vampire punched his friend playfully in the shoulder then. "Ha ha, very funny," he finished, smiling.

Marik smiled innocently before asking, "What? Do you _not_ love me?" He batted his eyelashes ridiculously, making Bakura laugh.

"I think I should be asking _you_ that!" he said, putting his arm around his shoulder and whispering this next part in his ear: "Mr. "I'm Cold.""

Marik blushed a little before pushing Bakura away. "Yeah? Well right now I'm hot, so get off, Mr. Extremely-Hot-In-The-Sun."

Bakura pouted a bit before crossing his arms. "That's not my fault! Blame my anatomy!"

Marik just stuck his tongue out at Bakura who chuckled. The rest of the walk was in comfortable silence, with a few glances and laughs exchanged. When they finally got their light luggage and headed out of the airport they started looking for a nice hotel to stay at, simultaneously looking for this mysterious person who supposedly had the last two Millennium Items they needed. This stranger hadn't actually given any description of what he looked like, just that "you'd know him when you saw him," which made that job ten times harder. But on the plus side, that made it harder for the other "contestants" as well. However, they couldn't even be certain that they'd be the _real_ Items, increasing the difficulty and their frustration. They decided to just take it slow, working together and taking whatever hit them like always.

Of course, one thing they hadn't been expecting was this: "Yoo-hoo!" a familiar voice said behind them as they walked the streets of Paris. "Boys! Over here!" They turned around to see Pegasus trailing behind them a few crowds away. He looked much healthier and happier than the last time they'd met, and his hair was tied back in a ponytail that fully revealed his black eye patch and earned him a few odd looks.

"Pegasus?" Marik asked once he came up to them. "What are you doing here?"

The flamboyant man smiled. "Well!" he began, "After you boys left my island, it made me realize just how much of life I had missed cooped up in that dreary castle year after year. I mean, look at you two! Traveling across the world together, I hear?" he asked, smiling knowingly at the end. Though only Bakura noticed the smile and raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you hear that?" Marik asked. He was pretty sure they hadn't broadcasted their depart. Although he had also been pretty sure that they were the only one searching for the Millennium Items, so really, what did _he_ know anymore?

"Oh!" Pegasus said, surprised. "Didn't Yugi-boy tell you?" he asked, looking between them. The boys just glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Well, I met up with three of your friends on my trip, Yami, Mai, and… erm, Jounouchi, I think it was?"

"You did?" Marik asked, smiling a bit. "How are they?"

"Oh, they're doing fine!" Pegasus smiled brightly before adding, "That Mai girl is pregnant and positively glowing with motherly charm!" he sighed, wishing that he and his wife could have went through the wonderful ordeal called childbirth… Seeing Mai had actually made him consider adoption to cure his lonely life. He mentioned this casually to the boys, "You know, I think I might adopt a sweet little girl later on, but what should I call her?"

"I've always been partial to Becky," Marik offered, thinking about that cute half-vampire girl back in New York and smiling. Bakura just gave him a curious look; why did he have a name in mind so readily?

Pegasus nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a good name… oh, but I got off topic!" he shook his head a little before smiling and looking at their luggage. "Did you two just get here? Why don't you stay at my place!"

Bakura laughed. "The last time we stayed at your place wasn't that great." Marik laughed too, if only from the sour look on Pegasus' face.

"Yes yes, I know," he said, pouting a bit, "but that won't happen again, I promise!"

"I don't know," Bakura stalled with a smirk. "Once a crazed maniac, always a crazed maniac."

Pegasus's eye twitched and he frowned. "You're just being rude now…" Bakura laughed a bit before Pegasus continued. "Come on, you can't have so much money to afford a hotel in _every_ country you go to, can you?"

Bakura shrugged. "We're doing all right," he said carelessly.

Marik, on the other hand, now looked a little uncomfortable. He had forgotten about the cost aspect of this trip; how much had Bakura spent on him already? He didn't really like the idea of Kura wasting all of his money on him, it made him feel… lazy, or like he was a burden, which he didn't want. Food bills alone must be off the roof, so all of these extra expenses? The tab must be massive! If they stayed with Pegasus, he wouldn't be spending so much of Bakura's money, and Pegasus was rich anyways so the extra cost probably wouldn't even make a difference to him. He tapped the vampire on the shoulder before saying, "Actually Bakura, maybe we _should_ take him up on his offer."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Marik thought for a minute before turning to Pegasus. "Do you speak Italian?"

The man looked taken aback for a second. "Um, no? Why?"

"_**I just think we should ration our money spending for a bit**_**,**" Marik continued to Bakura in Italian.

"Oh, that is not fair!" Pegasus complained, pouting a bit. "I want to be in on the conversation!"

"_**Why?**_" Bakura asked, ignoring Pegasus."_**We have enough. Besides, do you really want to share a place with **_**him?**" Bakura replied, pointing at the other man.

"Oh, so I'm allowed to be pointed at, but I'm not allowed to hear you?" Pegasus said touchily, crossing his arms.

"_**It wouldn't be that bad**_," Marik said, shrugging. "_**Trust me, I've had to share a living space with **_**much**_** worse people**_."

"_**I still don't want to. We can manage on our own**_**.**"

"What could you two possibly be saying that little ol' me can't hear?"

Marik sighed, still ignoring Pegasus. "_**Okay, the truth is I don't want you spending any more money on me**_," he admitted, avoiding Bakura's eyes.

"**That's**_** what this is about?**_" Bakura said with an amused smile.

"Bakura's smiling, why is he smiling?" Pegasus asked, looking at Marik accusingly.

"_**Yes, okay?**_" Marik said, blushing slightly. "_**I'm not used to it.**_"

"_**Well, if you start illustrating for me you can make your own money**_," Bakura reminded him with a smirk.

"What could you two possibly be talking about?-!" Pegasus asked, looking between them. He was instantly curious seeing Marik blush and Bakura smirk; were they talking about… naughty things?-? They _were_ young, after all.

"_**Yeah right**_," Marik replied with an eye roll. "_**How much money do illustrators make, exactly?**_"

Bakura chuckled and put a hand on Marik's shoulder. "_**Listen, I don't mind spending money on you. I have a lot saved up since I don't need food or other human necessities**_."

Pegasus felt like he was going to pull out his own hair if these two boys didn't start speaking in a language he understood soon.

"_**It still bugs me**_."

"_**Well, get used to it**_," Bakura said with a smile before turning to Pegasus. "Sorry about that," he said to him in Japanese.

Pegasus was still a little mad over the previous incident. "Oh, what? I can hear you two now?" He let out a breath before asking, "All right, whatever. Are you staying with me or not? I promise it won't be like last time!-!"

Bakura just smiled and put his arm around Marik's shoulders. "We're doing just fine on our own, but thanks for the offer."

Marik rolled his eyes and mumbled, "You mean _you're_ doing fine on _your_ own…"

Pegasus' eyes widened before he smiled slyly. "Ooooh, _I_ get it. Well, have fun being _alone_ together~," he said as he turned around and did a little wave to say goodbye.

Both boys felt a shiver run through their spines and they glanced each other. Two blushes and mad-dashes later and both of Pegasus' shoulders were grabbed while his ears were ambushed with the words, "We'll stay with you!-!"

* * *

Marik and Bakura were now driving with Pegasus in his car towards the rich man's second "cottage home", as he calls it. Although, Marik had a suspicion that this "cottage" was still probably going to be bigger than an average one. They were sitting on opposite sides of the car, leaning on the doors, looking bored and a bit awkward.

"You boys will love it!" Pegasus was saying. "It's very cozy; me and Cyndia spent our honeymoon there and loved the place so much that we bought it! OH! Which reminds me," he glanced at the boys through the rearview mirror. "Remember that spell-gone-wrong that only allowed Cyndia to appear in angel form?"

"You mean the spell that almost killed me?" Bakura rephrased.

Pegasus laughed nervously. "Yes, that one… Well, it turns out that Cyndia can appear on every new moon! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, that's cool!" Marik said genuinely with a smile. He didn't know what it was like to lose someone you truly loved, but he knew it would be great if you could keep seeing them after you thought you lost them forever… He glanced at Bakura for a second before staring out the window again. Yeah… Cyndia appearing again was definitely good news.

"Oh, we have such fun," Pegasus said with a happy sigh. "Ooh! The Eiffel Tower!" he said excitedly once he caught sight of the tall monument. "The Eiffel Tower is so beautiful at night, boys! I definitely recommend you visit it during your stay."

Bakura turned to Marik with a smirk, but the Egyptian just glared at him with a look that clearly said, "_No_."

"Oh come on Marik," Bakura said with a slight chuckle. "Pegasus recommends it!"

"And I _don't_," Marik replied, still glaring at him.

"What are you two arguing about?" Pegasus asked them.

"I want to go on the Eiffel Tower," Bakura began, still smiling, "but Marik's afraid of heights."

"For good reason!" Marik added before Pegasus started laughing.

"My boy, the Eiffel Tower is completely safe! The only way you could fall is if you're a complete klutz!"

"Maybe you _shouldn't_ go on then, Marik," Bakura teased, earning him a light punch in the shoulder.

"It's not just the falling, there's also the dizzying height -"

"We've ridden in Santa's sleigh," Bakura reminded him, "a little tower should be _nothing_."

"You call that _little -?_"

"Wait, you two rode in Santa's sleigh?-!"

* * *

One explanation of their crazy Christmas and a car-ride later, Marik and Bakura were on the porch steps of Pegasus' cottage. To their surprise, it _was_ only a one-story, small, maple cottage set in the quiet serenity of nature somewhere; the complete opposite of the castle on his private island. Hundreds of colorful flowers surrounded the home, creating a delightful floral scent that rang strongly through the air. Although, for Bakura's heightened sense of smell the scent was just a little _too_ strong, so he covered his nose which made Marik snicker at him and take a deep breath through his nostrils just to annoy the vampire.

"I forgot to mention, boys," Pegasus said as he put his key in the door. "I have three other guests!" he opened the door to the sound of a pan dropping on the floor and a heated discussion.

"You're really starting to test my patience, Yami," a deep voice was saying with just a tint of anger and annoyance.

"As if you had any to begin with," Yami replied back with the same energy.

"Just let me make dinner. _Alone._"

"But I could help you -"

"Your cooking tastes terrible."

"You dare insult my cooking skills?"

"Boys!" Pegasus interrupted as he walked into the bright, yellow kitchen, shortly followed by Marik and Bakura. "Why don't you make dinner _together?_"

"There is no way I'd work with him," a tall, brown-haired man said, crossing his arms. He wore a dark blue T-shirt with black pants, but his look was ruined with the slightly dirty apron he wore.

"Come on, Kaiba," Yami said with a frown, holding a frying pan in his hand. "Cooking together would be more efficient than doing it alone."

"I do fine on my own!" he insisted sternly.

Yami sighed before he noticed the Millennium Team. "Hey, guys! Long time no see," he greeted with a smile.

"I thought you were traveling with Jounouchi?" Bakura asked, confused to see him here.

"Well, I _was_," Yami agreed, letting Kaiba cook his noodles in peace. "But then I met Pegasus and decided to travel with him to learn about the card game business."

"It used to be all the rage in ancient Egypt!" Pegasus said with a wink, making Marik laugh and Bakura roll his eyes.

"It amazes me how something so serious back then has been turned into a children's card game today," Bakura commented.

"Well, back then the monsters and spells were alive," Yami said with a shrug. "What are you going to do?" He turned back to Kaiba and tried asking him yet again if he could help, which of course led to more arguing.

Pegasus took this opportunity to tell them quietly, "Kaiba and his younger brother are traveling with me so I can evaluate him and see if he's eligible to run my company when I retire. In fact, him and Yami are competing for the position!" He smiled mischievously and leaned in more, saying in a hush, "Don't tell them this, but I'm really just planning to give the company to both of them in the end!" He laughed silently yet hysterically, and the sight made Marik cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. Bakura just chuckled a bit before Pegasus calmed down and added more seriously, "However, if Kaiba-boy doesn't clean up his act soon I very well may end up leaving the company in Yami's already capable hands. Well, I'm sure Yugi will help him out a bit, if he ever finds this vampire cure I've heard so much about." He glanced at Bakura who looked away at that moment.

"Really now," Yami's annoyed voice came through to the other three in the room, "I could cut up some vegetables for you or -"

"I'm fine!" the unsmiling man snapped for about the millionth time.

Pegasus sighed. "Kaiba-boy, if you don't learn the meaning of teamwork I'm afraid I can't let you take over the company when I retire."

Kaiba ground his teeth and said grudgingly, "Fine. Go cut up your vegetables."

"You know, if cooking is such a big issue," Marik interrupted, "perhaps Bakura could do it for you? His food tastes really good."

Bakura _would _have been mad that Marik volunteered him for this task, if he hadn't also complimented his cooking. Instead, he just frowned. "Actually, I don't -"

"Wonderful!" Pegasus interrupted, clapping his hands together. "We'll have our guests cook for us today!"

Marik looked surprised. "Oh, I can't cook," he tried saying.

"And you think these two boys can?" Pegasus said, gesturing towards his two pupils who looked sour over the passive insult. "Trust me, anything you two make would probably be a treat!"

Marik shook his head. "No, _really_, I tried cooking once and I almost burned the house down."

"It's true," Bakura said, trying not to laugh. "He's possibly the worst food preparer I've ever seen."

Marik glared at him while Pegasus just thought for a second, his face lighting up. "Okay! Well, how about Bakura stays here and cooks and Marik could go out and search for your Items."

Both boys were quiet. Wouldn't that plan entitle them being… apart? Marik scratched the back of his head. "Well, we usually search for them together…" he muttered.

Pegasus laughed. "Surely you two have been apart before?" he asked with amusement.

"Well, yeah," Bakura said. "Of course, it's just -"

"Then I see no problem!" Pegasus insisted, starting to push Marik out the door. "You really only need one person to _look_ for things anyways, right? Besides, it's not like he'll be gone for long."

"Y-yeah, I guess not," Marik said unsurely. He glanced back at Bakura who was trying not to grab Marik and pull him back in the room or just run out the door with him. That protective instinct was kicking in again, heightened by what they just went through in New York. He didn't even want to _think_ of what might happen to Marik out there… Would there be another "Bandit Keith"? Well, Marik would be safe from another _him_, but what if there are other vampires, or werewolves, or some other horrific creatures? What then? Even though common sense was telling him that Marik would be perfectly fine because he was _trained to kill vampires_, that over-protectiveness he felt overrode everything. And, the fact of the matter was that he just wanted him in plain sight. As an extra precaution, of course, but mostly because he really did enjoy spending time with Marik, no matter what they were doing. Bakura couldn't help but think about how before he met Marik he would have preferred being alone, and now he'd rather be anywhere with the Egyptian. It was amazing how opinions could change so drastically, just because of one person.

"Well then," Pegasus gained Bakura's attention again, with Marik now fully outside the door. "Have fun hunting!" **(1)** The man slammed the door shut, causing Marik to wince slightly. "I'm sorry Marik-dear," Pegasus continued, "but I really can't afford to have this cottage burned down! It has sentimental value!"

Retreating footsteps told Marik that the man was gone from behind the door now, but he just stood outside the closed door for a minute, trying to process this new sensation. It had been a long time since he had been, _alone_. He kind of forgot _how _to be alone. While it's true that he and Bakura had been apart before, they usually still searched for the Millennium Items together. In fact, the only times they actually separated was when Marik went out for a bite to eat, or with other, _special_ circumstances. At least, of late; when they first started out, he and Bakura could be away from each other no problem! When did that change?

Marik sighed. When he really got right down to it, he just wanted Bakura by his side. Everything was always more entertaining with the vampire around, and he enjoyed talking to him. Plus, bad things _always_ happen to them when they're apart. He knew this to be true, and when that thought crossed his mind he bit his bottom lip worriedly.

He had absolutely no way of knowing that inside the small kitchen, Bakura was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"All right Bakura," Pegasus said, grinning, as he stood next to the now-cooking young adult. "I want details!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked blandly, trying not to think of Marik too much right now… it didn't help when the boy's scent was attached to his clothes, since they had been close to each other on the plane and such.

Pegasus gave out a huff of frustration. He and Yami were the only two in the room presently; Kaiba had trapped himself up in the second, smaller bedroom with his brother once it was decided that Bakura would cook for them. "You know!" he said, tapping his foot impatiently. "How are things going with you and Marik?"

Bakura gave him a weird look; he didn't fully understand the question. "Fine. We only need two more Millennium Items. Well, I mean, we almost died again, but -"

"I'm not asking you about _that _boring stuff!" Pegasus clarified, putting a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "I'm talking about your relationship!"

"Oh…" Bakura said, now understanding his question. He looked away from him and focused back on cooking. "Yeah, it's fine."

Pegasus pouted a bit while Yami sniggered in the background. "I told you!" he exclaimed happily.

"Give up the act, Bakura-boy," Pegasus said, trying to catch Bakura's eyes. "I used to have the Millennium Eye, remember! I knew of your feelings for him before _you_ did!" He waited till Bakura looked at him, surprised, before continuing, "I just didn't say anything before because love needs to blossom on its own."

Bakura sighed. "Well then, what more do you want from me? Since you've already read my mind, apparently," he said with just a hint of annoyance at the end.

Pegasus thought for a minute before saying, "Well, I assume you two are a couple now, yes?"

"… Um, not exactly," Bakura said awkwardly, turning his attention back to the stove where he was making spaghetti noodles with homemade alfredo sauce. That he still had to make. He started getting out the ingredients for the sauce while adding, "I'm not entirely sure what we are right now."

"Told you!" Yami said again, his feet up on the kitchen table. He held out his hand with a grin, "You owe me five bucks."

Bakura's eye twitched. "I don't really appreciate that you two are making _bets_ off of us!"

Pegasus smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I've always been one to take a bet." He took five dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Yami who just laid it on the table smugly. "Anyways," Pegasus transitioned, looking back at Bakura, "has anything major happened so far?"

"I am _not _discussing my love life with you," Bakura seethed through his teeth, going to the refrigerator for parmesan cheese.

"Oh come on," Pegasus almost whined, putting his hands on his hips, "there's no shame in love, Bakura!"

Bakura walked back to his cooking station and set the cheese down on the counter. "Ever wonder how much blood you can lose before you die?" he asked before turning one of his fingernails into a claw and slicing the block of cheese in half with one, smooth motion. He bore his fangs at the older man. "Let's find out."

"Okay, okay!" Pegasus said, backing away from him. "You're angry, I get it! Excuse me for being curious!" Bakura turned away from him and focused on the dish he was preparing, deciding to ignore everyone around him until dinner. "You know," Pegasus' voice came to him anyways, "I just want to help you." His voice turned sad before he added quietly, "Everyone should be able to be with the one they love…"

Bakura closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was obvious from his tone that he was referring to his dead wife, and how he could no longer be with her fully. "I'm sorry, Pegasus," he said slowly, "but I'd rather just figure this out on my own. All right?" He turned around to look at him before asking, "Where's the shredder?"

Pegasus sighed before walking over to one of the wooden cabinets and taking out a metal, hand-shredder. "Here you are," he said, handing it to him. Once Bakura took it, the older man's face lit up. "Wait a minute, do you have the Eye on you?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "No, it's in Marik's bag - HEY!" Bakura yelled when Pegasus ran over to the suitcase, knelt down, and started tearing through it. Bakura ran over to him and pulled him away from the luggage, but not before Pegasus had found the Eye. "What the hell are you -?"

"Let me try something!" Pegasus interrupted before taking off his eye patch and inserting the Millennium Eye into the empty socket.

"Pegasus!" Bakura growled, really not having the patience for this. Was he going to hold the Eye for ransom until Bakura spilled _everything_ to him? He'd sooner kill him and just take it back than do that! He was about to just rip the Eye out of the man's socket again before he remembered what that thing did in the first place: read your mind.

Crap.

"Pegasus, don't you _dare -!_" Bakura stopped talking when he saw the grin on the man's face. Obviously, he already dared.

His assumption was confirmed when Pegasus handed him the artifact and fixed his eye patch again. "Oh dear, you two have gone through a lot, haven't you?"

Bakura growled and crossed his arms. "Maybe," he muttered angrily.

Pegasus chuckled before standing up and dusting himself off. "I can't believe you haven't told him yet!" he exclaimed. "It's obvious he feels the same way, I mean, I could tell when I first saw you two in this country!" He let out a dreamy sigh, "You two just looked so, _natural_ together! Simply perfect~."

Bakura just glared at him, but then he looked down and away as he blushed slightly. "… Really?" he asked, not entirely sure how to take that. If love was so obvious between them, why did everything have to be so difficult about it? Why _couldn't_ he just tell Marik already? It was obvious Marik was too embarrassed about it to "admit it" first, so he should just tell him!

… But the thing was, Bakura was embarrassed too. And also afraid; even though he was almost certain that Marik liked him "that way," he still wasn't sure if Marik was ready for a relationship. He had said many times before that he never really had a _friend_ before, let alone a best friend or something more. What if he didn't want a "boyfriend"? If that was the case, then even if he did feel the same way he would just put his feelings aside to maintain the friendship he had finally achieved. If Bakura told him the truth about his feelings... Marik just might tell him that he didn't want them, and that thought made him feel... well, so many negative emotions. Sadness doesn't cover it, neither does pain; he felt almost empty inside when he thought of that possibility.

"Really!" Pegasus' voice interrupted him, earning Bakura's attention again and making him wonder what Pegasus was responding to. "I promise, if Marik isn't completely smitten with you, then I must be losing my mind."

Bakura smirked. "The latter sounds more likely," he teased. He was kind of glad that Pegasus had read his mind now; it was definitely easier and less humiliating than having to explain it all in words. Plus, now he was confirming that, yes, Marik _did_ love him, and that was always good to hear.

Oh yes, always good~.

"Thanks for that," Pegasus interrupted the vampire's grateful thoughts with a roll of his eyes.

"No wonder he's trying to get that company off his hands," Yami commented with a chuckle.

Pegasus gave him an angry look. "Yami, dear, set the table," he ordered, obviously "punishing" him for that comment.

The boy who was sitting down just sighed before getting up and going over to the cabinets. Pegasus turned back to Bakura as Yami gathered plates and said, "Well, if you don't believe me then give me the Eye and I'll read Marik's mind for you when he comes back."

Bakura looked at the Eye, which was in his hand, and sincerely thought about the offer before closing a fist around the golden ball. "No thanks," he said, putting it in his pocket. "I believe you, it's just… I don't know, it's awkward."

"How can it be awkward!" Pegasus outraged.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You _did_ read my mind, right?"

Pegasus blinked before rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, right…"

"Yeah, _right_." Bakura turned back to his cooking station and started working again, leaving them to their own devices. "I just don't know how to tell him. Or what would happen if I did tell him, okay? Let it go."

"I can't!" Pegasus complained before he sat down at the table. "I see young love and I have a drive to help!" He set his head down on the plate in front of him pathetically.

"What exactly is the trouble?" Yami spoke up, just setting the last napkin down and talking more seriously now. "If you know he likes you the same, then why not just tell him already?"

Bakura gave him a blank look. "You've never loved anyone, have you?"

"… Well, um…" he coughed, blushing a bit. "Okay, I kind of get what you're saying now… But still, it'd be better if you just told him."

"Why?" Bakura asked. "Why would it be better? What's wrong with it staying the way it is right now? This is working! … More or less, and what if everything just gets messed up because I told him I… You know." He turned around, hiding his blush and cursing himself for not even being able to tell _these_ people when they already knew. How in the hell could he tell Marik a damn thing if he couldn't even tell them?

"Just trust me," Yami said seriously, "it's better in the long run to be completely honest. Remember how Yugi and Anzu almost broke up because of miscommunication?"

"That's completely diff -"

"No, it's not!" Yami interrupted, frowning. "What if Marik doesn't realize you like him yet, or since you never said anything about it assumes that you don't like him that way, and he hooks up with someone else?"

Bakura was silent for a minute, thinking over that scenario. _Marik… with someone else… _kissing_ someone else… _He felt goosebumps appear all over his body. _No. That cannot happen, I won't allow it!_ A possessive growl escaped his lips and he quickly dropped the knife he was holding once he realized that it was now snapped in half. He then started blinking his eyes, trying to rid himself of the red that discolored everything. He didn't know it was possible to be so angry that he couldn't even feel the emotion... "That would be horrible," he said simply, opening a drawer and grabbing a different knife.

"I'll say," Pegasus said, eyeing the broken utensil. "OH!" he practically yelled before standing up so fast that his chair fell over. "I have a marvelous idea! Why don't you take the wonderful opportunity of being in the Country of Love to tell him of your feelings!" Pegasus gasped before saying, "Yes! It would be perfect! Valentines Day is almost here, and you could take him up to the Eiffel Tower for a romantic dinner and tell him everything then!" The man put his hands to his cheeks and closed his eyes, smiling. "Oh, I can just see it now~! I'm getting tingly just thinking about it!"

"… No thanks," Bakura said, instantly crushing Pegasus' fantasies.

"What do you _mean_ "no thanks"?-!" Pegasus demanded. "It's perfect!"

"Everything's always "perfect" with you, isn't it?" Bakura asked with an eye roll.

"It is when it is!"

"I have to agree with Pegasus on this one, Bakura," Yami said, smiling. "That does sound like a really good idea."

"See!" Pegasus said, pointing at Yami. "He agrees with me! And everyone knows that if you're in France you _have _to tell your sweetheart that you love them!"

"Okay, first off," Bakura said, looking very uncomfortable right now, "don't call Marik… "sweetheart…" And second, where is it written that just because you're in the "City of Love" with the object of your affection that you have to tell them you love them?"

"Right here!"

"… Pegasus, that's a napkin. And there's nothing written there."

"The notion still stands!" the enthusiastic man insisted as he waved the napkin around in the air. "I demand that you tell him!" He took out a pen and started writing on the napkin. ""The rule, of, _thumb, _is thaaaat…"" he started reading what he wrote as he wrote it, making every word sound misconstrued and drawn out. ""If someone… so, _happens,_ to be… in France, or, better yet, Paaaris, with the person… they hold deeear, then said _person_, has to teeell, them… their… feeeeeeliiiings." There! It's written!" Pegasus held up the napkin again, smiling proudly.

Bakura just stared at him. "Do you honestly expect me to take words written on a _napkin_ seriously?" he asked, going back to cooking. "By the way, this meal is never going to be done if you two keep interrupting me."

"Oh, like I care about the meal," Pegasus said, sighing. "And come on, listen to the hastily-written words!"

"As if," Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, wait, give me that," Yami said, smiling mischievously. Pegasus handed him the napkin and pen with a grin, anticipating whatever the boy was going to do with them. Yami scribbled something under Pegasus' words before handing it back to him, smirking. Bakura, having his back turned to them, missed this exchange, so when Pegasus said, "Hmmm, _interesting_ addendum, Yami!" with a very evil-sounding tone, he began to worry. His worries were solidified when Pegasus read, ""If said person does _not_ tell their sweetheart of their love, then anyone else who knows about these feelings is obligated to tell them him/herself.""

Bakura froze before turning around slowly. "You wouldn't…" he stated, though he knew fully well that they _would_.

"Oh, wouldn't we?" Yami said with a grin.

Bakura stared at the two smirking men across from him, a pit of dread appearing in his stomach. If he didn't want _them_ to tell Marik, then he would have to… So he was being _forced_ to tell Marik that he loved him?-! This was ridiculous! He should have the freedom to tell him when and if he so chooses! Who were these people to tell him when he should say things? If this happened a few months earlier, he'd kill them both for trying to order him around, but now… he didn't really see the point in killing anymore; why did he think that solved everything, again? The problem of Marik still not knowing his true feelings would remain, plus the death of a company owner would not go unnoticed and might bring unwanted attention to him. Besides, what would he tell Marik? If he told him the truth of why he murdered them, then that would defeat the purpose of the assassination in the first place. And Marik wasn't an _idiot_; he'd be able to tell if he was lying.

"You two are evil," Bakura finally said, turning back to the meal.

"But you're still going to tell him, right?" Pegasus asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Pegasus said happily, clapping his hands together. "Oh, by the way Yami," he said, turning to the boy, "you owe me ten dollars! They _have_ kissed!"

Bakura groaned as Yami shelled out ten bucks. "Are you _kidding_ me?-!" Bakura asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I'm afraid not," they both replied, making Bakura groan indignantly again.

"I bet you twenty dollars that Bakura won't be able to tell Marik his feelings," Yami offered.

"Deal!" Pegasus agreed, shaking Yami's hand.

"That's it!" Bakura yelled as he turned around, his eyes flashing red. "Both of you, out of the room! You're not going to be able to take the heat in this kitchen!-!"

* * *

"_**Thanks anyways**_," Marik said to a museum curator as he left the airy building. He sighed to himself. He had visited three museums so far; two of them didn't even know what the Millennium Items _were_, and the last one said they were still holding searches for them in Egypt. _Newsflash_: they weren't buried anymore! Oh how easy it would be to find them if they were still _buried_, for crying out loud! … Okay, maybe not that easy, but certainly easier than _this_. Although, if someone really _did_ have them then looking in museums was pointless, but he still wasn't entirely convinced that this person had the _real_ Millennium Items. Not to mention that he hadn't seen anyone that might look like the possessor of the golden artifacts anyways, so he was still at square one.

_Maybe I'll start searching antique shops_, Marik thought to himself as he kept walking. He couldn't help but turn his head as he saw a flash of white in his peripheral vision, becoming severely disappointed when he saw it was just someone wearing a white, furry scarf. _Focus, Marik!_ He shook his head and picked up his pace, looking out for any sign that said, "Antique." Although, he was distracted when he passed by the Eiffel Tower. He looked up at it, feeling sick just by doing such a small task. The idea of going to the _top_ of that thing terrified him, but for some reason he was considering climbing the monstrous structure. It _was_ a national monument after all, most people would be itching for a chance just to _see_ the nosebleed-inducing tower. Surely it would be disrespectful to the country if he didn't at least _try_ to visit it. Besides, with Bakura it probably wouldn't be that bad; the vampire would be able to take his mind off of the horrendous height.

… And wasn't it one of the most romantic spots in the world?

The Egyptian started walking again, his back to the romantic tower but his mind was still wandering. Wandering to what, exactly, was harder to describe because it switched from happy thoughts to sad memories, from laughing to crying, from pain to joy, from his father to Bakura, from cats to dogs, from Timbuktu to Waterloo, from rooftops to sudden stops, from bright white to lax black, from… well, you get the picture. His mind couldn't make up it's mind! Or, rather, he was forcing it not to, because if he focused on one thing too long it ultimately traced back to one, singular subject.

Can you guess what it is? Or, more precisely, _who_ it is? I'll give you a hint: _he_ is - oh this is pointless; everyone knows already.

He couldn't help but imagine if he and Bakura _did_, by some chance, traverse up that monumental monument. Surely nothing too special would come of it; it was just a metal tower, for Pete's sake! What do you even _do_ up there in the first place? Besides look down, of course; do people play music up there for you or something?

Still, he assumed it would be a pretty sight: watching the sunset slowly disappear over the horizon, Bakura's pale skin glowing from the retreating sun's rays, the vampire leaning in closer as the sun moves farther away…

… _Focus, Marik_, he repeated to himself as he felt his cheeks warm up. He quickened his pace yet again, having to halt almost immediately to avoid running in to someone. _Damn it! Stop thinking of Bakura already! He's back at the kitchen, making dinner. _He shook his head yet again, realizing he must look crazy to fellow pedestrians. And realizing that this wouldn't be the first time thoughts of Bakura had made him look crazy on the streets…

His ears perked up once they tuned in to these bouncing words: "_**… Articles du Millénaire pour le…**_"

He turned to where he heard the voice and started walking towards the sound; whoever was talking was saying _something_ about the Millennium Items! The voice sounded feminine, and judging by the pitch she was most likely skinny and just getting over a cold.

Pretty soon, he was sure he found his culprit. Two women were walking and talking; one was skinny with brown hair and wore very fashionable clothing while the other was blonde, pleasantly plump, and dressed in a preppy way. "_**Excusez-moi, mademoiselles**_," he greeted easily, "_**but were you two talking about the Millennium Items, by any chance?**_"

The blonde girl smiled and replied happily in her native tongue, "_**Oui, you are a fellow Millennium enthusiast?**_"

"_**Yes! They are very unique, no?**_" Marik replied with a smile. He was happy that this girl seemed easy to talk to! Finding information from them should be much easier now.

"_**Oui, oui!**_" the blonde girl agreed. "_**Very unique indeed, we love the look of them! And the story behind them, ah! To die for!**_" She looked him up and down before grinning and adding, "_**You look far too handsome a boy to be interested in these silly things though.**_"

"_**Oh, uh…**_" Marik began, not really sure how to take that. However, now he was afraid that this girl liked him; he _so_ did not need any more girl troubles in his life, especially when he was still confused about Bakura.

"_**He looks like trouble to me**_**,**" her friend said into the silence. "_**Be wary of him, Fantine.**_"

"_**Oh relax, Suzette!**_" Fantine told her with a careless wave of her hands. "_**He looks rather nice, in my opinion.**_" She turned to him and asked, "_**What is your name? Since you know ours now.**_"

"_**Oh, it's Marik**_," he said before realizing he probably should have given a fake name. Although he had always been bad with remembering covers and things like that. Besides, hopefully he wouldn't be in contact with these two girls for long.

"_**Már-reek**_," Fantine repeated, her French accent making his name sound strange. "_**What nationality is that?**_"

"_**It's Egyptian.**_"

"_**Egyptian!**_" Fantine said, smiling and putting a hand to her cheek. "_**So exotic!**_"

Marik laughed to himself. Why did girls always seem so fascinated by him being "exotically" Egyptian?

"_**How do you know of the Millennium Items?**_" Suzette asked accusingly.

"_**The story of the Millennium Items has been in my family for generations -**_"

"_**What do you want with them?**_" Suzette interrupted.

"_**Be nice!**_" Fantine scolded her friend.

"_**They are very special and important to me,**_" Marik explained.

Suzette looked at him curiously, putting a hand up to her chin and inspecting him. She narrowed her eyes at him while Fantine rolled her eyes. "_**All right,**_" the brunette said finally, sounding like she was starting to trust him. "_**Yes, we were discussing the whereabouts of the Items.**_"

"_**Do you know where they are?**_" Marik asked excitedly. If they could just tell him, that would be fantastic!

"_**Yes, **_**we**_** do,**_" Suzette said, crossing her arms. "_**And **_**we**_** are the ones who will be receiving them, not **_**you**_**.**_"

"_**Hold on, Suzette,**_" Fantine said, giving Marik a sultry look. "_**Maybe we could reach an agreement~,**_" she practically purred at the end.

A shiver went through Marik's body; he did _not_ like where this was headed. "_**Please**_," Marik started to plead, "_**it would mean everything to me if I could have them.**_"

"_**Ooh! What would you be willing to -**_"

"_**Why do you want them so badly?**_" Suzette interrupted her friend, immediately gaining Marik's gratitude."_**Tell me the truth.**_"

"_**You're always so harsh, Suzette,**_" Fantine complained.

"_**You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth,**_" Marik said to them both.

"_**Ooh! Sounds mysterious~,**_" Fantine said with a far-off look in her eyes. "_**I love a good story!**_"

"_**Try us, we're pretty believing,**_" Suzette said seriously.

Marik sighed, finding that even though Suzette was more difficult to talk to, she was much less annoying than her friend. "_**All right, I'll tell you the truth.**_" He looked around at all the people around and added, "_**But somewhere more private.**_"

"_**Ooh! This is getting good!**_" Fantine said, fanning herself.

* * *

Marik sat down with his two new acquaintances at a local coffee shop entitled, "Noir Café." It was a pretty small, private place, with black ceilings, white walls, plenty of windows and mahogany floors, chairs, and tables. Luckily, it was also pretty cheap. Although it made Marik realize that he didn't have any French currency; he still had to stop by a bank to exchange his dollars. Luckily the girls were understanding - well, Fantine was, Suzette seemed annoyed that he didn't have any useful money.

"_**I do wonder**_," Fantine said after they sat down with their drinks. "_**How do you speak French so fluently, Mr. Egyptian?**_"

"_**Language has always been a fascination of mine,**_" Marik said before sipping his hot chocolate; he had never really liked the taste of coffee. "_**I know many different languages.**_"

"_**The more I hear about you, the more fascinating you become!**_" Fantine swooned, leaning over and giving him a dreamy look.

Suzette rolled her eyes. "_**Ignore her,**_" she said, earning a pout from her blonde friend. "_**Now, tell us something we wouldn't believe.**_" She sipped her beverage, giving him an intense stare that obviously said, "_Don't lie_."

Marik took a deep breath before asking, "_**Do you believe in vampires?**_"

"_**Oui, oui!**_" Fantine said enthusiastically at the same time Suzette said, "_**Maybe**_."

Fantine pushed her friend lightly. "_**Oh, don't give him that! You used to date a vampire, remember?**_"

Suzette crossed her arms. "_**Fantine, for the last time he was **_**Goth**_**, not a vampire!**_"

"_**Oh, whatever,**_" the blonde girl replied with an eye roll. "_**We've still seen some pretty supernatural stuff in our days.**_"

"_**What do vampires have to do with the Millennium Items?**_" Suzette asked Marik, wanting to get this encounter over and done with.

"_**Legend states that if you gather all of the Millennium Items, then you can make a wish,**_" Marik explained, watching Suzette's eyes light up with fascination and doubt whereas Fantine's lighted up with enchantment and delight. "_**I want to use this wish to allow vampires to live amongst us freely without fear of being hunted.**_"

"_**Handsome **_**and**_** selfless!**_" Fantine gushed. "_**The total package~!**_"

Suzette just looked at him with suspicion and doubt, so Marik said, "_**I told you that you wouldn't believe me.**_"

"_**What I **_**believe**_** is that **_**you**_** believe you are telling the truth,**_" Suzette said, "_**but I am not fully convinced that there are vampires amongst us.**_"

"_**Well how can I convince you of that?**_"

"_**You cannot.**_"

Marik groaned and leaned back in his chair, putting his palms over his eye sockets. He would have just left these girls, but if they honestly knew where the Millennium Items were… this was a _definite_ thing, not just a random hunt for something that he might not even be close to. It was the best lead he had gotten so far and he didn't want to lose it! What would it take to get information out of these girls?

"_**I'll make you a deal,**_" Suzette said when she noticed how disgruntled this foreign boy looked. "_**Since you seem to be a decent and honest boy.**_"

"_**What is it?**_" Marik asked hopefully, livening up considerably.

"_**My boyfriend recently broke up with me,**_" she started, crossing her arms and looking severely more upset. "_**He said I do not know how to have fun…**_" she turned to her friend and held a finger up. "_**Don't say a thing, Fantine!**_"

"_**Well you have to admit he wasn't completely **_**wrong**_**,**_" Fantine mumbled.

Suzette glared at her friend before turning back to Marik. "_**Anyways, I want to prove that he **_**is**_** wrong, and I also want to get him back,**_" she relaxed her position as she said, "_**he has always been the jealous type, so if he sees me having fun with another man I can use that jealousy to my advantage.**_"

"_**Phrasing it like that makes you seem like a devious mastermind,**_" Fantine whined slightly, looking at her friend sadly.

"_**Wait**_," Marik interrupted, "_**so what exactly do I have to do?**_"

"_**Just go on a simple date with me and I shall give you the Millennium Items after we collect them**_" Suzette said casually, sipping her mocha. "_**My boyfriend really liked to go ice skating, so we shall go there.**_"

"_**Suzette**_," Fantine said seriously, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "_**I've told you this before, but if a guy likes ice skating, it generally means -**_"

"_**And I've told **_**you**_** before that his parents made him ice skate when he was young and he just really enjoys it, okay?**_" Suzette replied angrily.

Fantine held here hands up. "_**All right, all right! I am just saying!**_"

"_**Um…**_" Marik interrupted awkwardly, "_**Would you mind if it was a double date?**_" Honestly, he did not want to go on a date with this girl - it didn't seem like they had _anything_ in common and it was bound to be a torturous time. But, if he could somehow convince Bakura to go on a double date with him, he would at least have someone _friendly_ to talk to.

"_**A double date?**_" the brunette repeated as if she had never heard of the concept before. She turned to her friend. "_**What do you say, Fantine? Would you like to accompany us?**_"

Fantine eyed Marik again before saying, "_**Sure! But can we switch dates~?**_" She leaned across and brushed her fingers down Marik's arm, immediately making his arm shoot back, goosebumps to appear on his skin, and his posture to jolt upright. The girl just smirked and added, "_**I think I could have fun with this one.**_"

Suzette grabbed her friend's arm and pulled it away from Marik. "_**That depends on what his friend looks like.**_" Fantine pouted, but then Suzette started grabbing her things to leave. "_**Well, we shall meet up with you and your friend here tomorrow at three o'clock, agreed?**_"

"_**Agreed**_," Marik said.

She held out her hand and he shook it, but he wasn't expecting her to pull him in closer. "_**By the way,**_" she whispered with a hostile undertone, "_**don't even think about following us, because we're not going to pick up the Millennium Items until **_**after**_** out little date. Got it?**_" She gave him a piercing look at the end of her sentence.

Marik sighed; he actually _had_ been planning on just following them and grabbing the Millennium Items himself. Granted, he had only thought of that when they started to leave, but it was still inconvenient for him. "_**Got it.**_"

"_**Good. Also, I noticed you have the Millennium Rod.**_" Marik's eyebrows raised when he heard that; how did she notice that? "_**I'll have you know we both are immune to mind control, although I know Fantine doesn't look it**_."

"_**Hey!**_" her friend complained.

"_**You are free to try and control our minds, but I assure you it won't work**_**,**" she continued, ignoring her friend. "_**Make sure you have some cash on you tomorrow.**_" With that, Suzette and Fantine turned and headed out, although Fantine turned around and winked at Marik before she left.

Marik quickly took out the Millennium Rod and focused on the two girls, finding that the control wasn't working, just like she had said. He was impressed, but also a little disconcerted and suspicious; how did they do that? There seemed to be more to these girls than lay on the surface, but what could that be? Hee supposed it didn't matter much as long as he got the Items from them in the end, but still. His father had always made it clear that you could never get too much information on people, especially if they seemed strange or dangerous – sometimes that made all the difference between life and death.

Perhaps a little reconnaissance was in order.

* * *

Bakura was currently chopping up some carrots as slowly as he could for a salad he was making. A single plate of alfredo noodles and a slice of chicken lay cold on a plate, waiting anxiously for the person they were intended for. Everyone else had already eaten, leaving this single plate on its own. Granted, only two people ate at the table with the lonely plate; Kaiba and his brother (whom Bakura had still not seen) ate in the smaller bedroom. Yami said it was because Kaiba was anti-social, but Pegasus said that he just liked spending time with his brother.

Bakura sighed, putting the last of the carrot bits in a bed of leafy greens. Yes, he was waiting for Marik to come back; yes, he was worried about him; yes, knew he should do something else to take his mind off him; and yes, he knew he probably seemed pathetic. But you know what? He _really_ couldn't give a damn right now.

He let his head fall on the table just as Pegasus walked in the room. "For goodness sakes Bakura!" the man said, "Just call him already!"

"No answer," Bakura answered plainly, not lifting his head from the hard table.

It was silent before Pegasus chuckled. "It's taking all of your strength not to tear through that door and go looking for him, isn't it?"

"Blood Packs are a bitch," Bakura replied, answering his question in a roundabout way.

Pegasus let out a breath before sitting down next to him. "You should go do something else, you'll be able to hear him when he comes here."

"I tried writing," the vampire said, lifting his head and actually looking at him now, "but I couldn't focus."

"Hmm..." Pegasus started to think.

When there was silence for a few moments, Bakura asked, "Is there an actual reason you came in here?"

"Well, I did want to talk to you about the sleeping arrangements," the card-game owner admitted. "This _is_ a small cottage; there's only a master bedroom and a smaller bedroom, with a pull-out couch bed. It's Yami's turn to sleep on the pull-put, but with you two here..."

"Why did you invite us to stay here if you didn't even have enough room?" Bakura asked testily; what was _with_ this man?

"Well, I figured you could either take my bedroom or sleep outside in a luxury tent," Pegasus replied, frowning a bit.

Bakura sighed. "We'll take the tent."

"That's good," the one-eyed man replied, yawning. "The tent's already set up outside."

"Anything else?"

"Just another question," Pegasus said with a sheepish smile. "When I gave you that potion to give you your own body, you didn't drink it. Why?"

Bakura was silent. He had forgotten all about that actually. "Shouldn't you already know? You read my mind earlier."

"Yes, but I did a _quick _scan. And only for your relationship with Marik."

Bakura sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he debated whether or not to tell this man the truth. So far, he _did _seem like he just wanted to help him. Though Bakura figured that was to make up for the whole "making you almost die thing," but he has turned out to be _kind_ _of_ helpful… And really, what would be the harm? They say old people hold wisdom anyways, so maybe he'd have more of that supposed wisdom to share with him. Even if he might have lived for a few millennia, it didn't mean he had "wisdom" - he still had the mindset of a man in their middle 20s.

In the end, he figured there wasn't really a _point _in lying, and he also couldn't think of a convincing lie either, sooo. "I was just... worried, I guess," he finally said.

"Worried?" Pegasus repeated, creasing his eyebrows. "Worried over what?"

The spirit looked down. He was regretting his decision to tell the truth now; this was embarrassing! "I was worried that if I got my own body, Marik would like Ryou better than me," he admitted quietly.

Pegasus chuckled. "Why would you think that? It's _you_ Marik's gotten the time to know."

"Yes, I know, but..." Bakura took a deep breath before looking Pegasus in the eyes. "If I'm being completely honest with myself, Ryou would be better for Marik than me." Pegasus seemed surprised by this, so Bakura continued. "He'd be a great boyfriend; nice, understanding, loving, helpful – everything I'm not and more."

Bakura scowled at the end of his explanation, whereas Pegasus just stared at him. "Bakura," he said slowly, "you might not be aware of this, but you're a pretty good person." He smiled at the disbelieving look on the boy's face before saying, "You're helping Marik for a worthy cause, you barely hurt anyone anymore, you love children, you understand and accept Marik for who he is, and while you may not be "nice" by normal standards, your sarcastic personality compliments Marik's slightly childish personality very well." He smiled when he saw Bakura avoid his eyes. "For what it's worth, I think you're a better match for him than Ryou." Bakura was silent as he took in what he said, and he was given even more to think about when Pegasus added, "Besides, if he really did prefer Ryou over you, wouldn't he try and put you back in the Ring?" He smiled before tacking on, "And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't kiss you either."

Bakura sat back and crossed his arms. "Look, I realize my fears were all stupid _now_, but what can I do about it?" he asked, deciding not to respond to Pegasus' claims on him being a good guy. Mainly because he knew they were all true and that Marik had caused most of the more drastic changes to occur, like him being a nicer person in general and not hurting anyone for no reason anymore. Which he found he was okay with... "The potion is given away now, and you can't make another one. Can you?"

Pegasus shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. If I were you though, I'd try to find a way to separate you from him soon."

"Why?" Bakura asked, not really seeing the big deal. Being in the Ring wasn't so bad; you were usually asleep most of the time, you got to live forever, and you could experience lots of different people's lives.

"Because you're living someone else's life," Pegasus explained, putting his shoulder on the table and resting his head in his hand. "The personality may be yours, but that body belongs to Ryou." He frowned before continuing, "You need to live your own life, and give that poor boy his own back. Because no matter how you look at it, if you and Marik got together eventually, you'd still be in _Ryou's_ body."

Bakura looked at him while he thought this over. That was true, this wasn't even his body. Technically, _Ryou's_ body was the one doing all of these things. It was "Ryou" who was helping find the Millennium Items, it was "Ryou" who was the one writing all of the new horror novels, and, more importantly, it was "Ryou" who was friends with Marik. And… kissing him…

The vampire took a deep breath. The thought of acquiring his own body had never really occurred to him before. When he first took over it was to save Ryou's life, and so that he wouldn't be bored. He figured he could just live for as long as he could, doing whatever he wanted every day. That plan hadn't changed, actually - he still wanted to live as long as he could and do whatever he wanted every day, it's just that… now he wanted to do those things with Marik.

But was it really fair to take over someone else life like that? Before it was fine because he wasn't really _doing_ anything, just continuing Ryou's writing career and using his house. Now, he was going places; he was doing things that Ryou's probably only _dreamed _of, things that the boy would probably _love_ to do. How he must feel knowing his body is doing all of these amazing things and he's stuck to watch from the sidelines, or not even watching at all depending on if he's conscious or not.

He knew Pegasus was right; he needed to get his own body, and give Ryou's back. Time in the Ring probably isn't that great for Ryou. After all, when Bakura was trapped in there he didn't have to see anyone else live his old life - his body was just a dead piece of skin and bones when his spirit left it. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if he saw someone living his life, showing him what he could be doing, mocking him because now he could only watch life instead of be a part of it…

How the hell had he enjoyed the Ring before?

He looked at Pegasus and sighed again. "You're right…" he said to him dejectedly, since he still had no idea how to _accomplish _that.

"Of course I am!" the other man just said with a grin, flipping his hair back. "I'm Pegasus!"

Bakura started laughing at the man's exuberance, but he quickly stopped when he heard footsteps near the cottage. He smiled, announcing, "Marik's home."

"_Finally!_" Pegasus voiced Bakura's thoughts exactly with a wink. Both of them stood up, and Pegasus said casually before departing the room, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

Bakura rolled his eyes before opening the door. The sight on the other side made his eyes grow wide. "Marik, what the hell happened to you?" Leaves were sticking out of the tanned boy's hair, his kohl was all messed up, there were black streaks of what appeared to be mud running down his arms, and the bottom of his shirt was all torn up, revealing small, bright red scratches.

Marik just chuckled a bit. "It's nice to see you too, Bakura." He walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table. "I hope this food is for me, because I'm eating it," he announced as his vampire closed the door.

Bakura joined him at the table, sitting opposite him. "No, seriously, what happened?" he asked again.

"I love your cooking," Marik stalled truthfully, slurping up some noodles. He looked at Bakura and grinned when he saw the look he was being given. "Aw, you really care about what happened to me, don't you?" he teased.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, now tell me already!"

Marik laughed, but couldn't help but feel happy that Bakura was worried over him. "Okay, okay," he began before cutting his chicken. "Remember that time I hit a tree when we were sledding?"

"… You ran into a tree?" Bakura asked, trying to contain a smile.

Marik stuck his tongue out at him. "_No_; I _climbed_ a tree and… well, let's just say squirrels don't like me and leave it at that."

"Why did you climb a tree in the first place?"

"Oh!" Marik exclaimed as if he had just remembered something. "You and I are going on a date tomorrow."

Bakura just stared at Marik, unsure if he heard him correctly. He smirked before saying, "That's one hell of a way to ask someone on a date, you know."

Marik looked at him confused for a second before his eyes widened and he blushed. "N-no, I meant…" he groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "That came out all wrong -"

"I kind of liked the idea of it."

"- I meant we're going on a _double_ date tomorrow," Marik finished, blushing harder from Bakura's comment. Him and Bakura, on a… d-date? He hadn't really thought of it before, but now that it was in his head he realized he wouldn't have minded one… and it sounded like Bakura wouldn't mind one either.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him, still smiling. "Marik, you might want to rephrase that still."

"I am so not good at this…" the Egyptian complained while he rested his head in his hand. "I met these two girls who said they knew where the Millennium Items were - "

"You did? That's great!" Bakura said happily, knowing that must have made Marik's day much easier.

Marik smiled at him, glad he was so enthused. "Yeah, and they said they'll give them to us after we go on a date with them." He could tell Bakura was going to ask why they wanted _that_, of all things, so Marik added, "One of the girls wants to get her old boyfriend jealous."

"Ah," Bakura said, nodding. "Where are we going then?"

"We're going ice skating at three," Marik told him.

"… I've never been ice skating."

Marik smirked. "Well then I'll have a blast watching you fall down all day."

Bakura stuck his tongue out at Marik who just laughed before eating some more noodles. The kitchen was silent for a moment before Bakura said, "You never did tell me how you ended up like this."

"Oh, right," Marik said, laughing at himself. "Well, these girls are a little off, you know, so I decided to spy on them for a bit - what's so funny?" he asked when Bakura started laughing extremely hard.

"N-nothing," the vampire stammered, "it's just that… you sound like a stalker."

Marik rolled his eyes. "I was gathering information on them! Trying to see if there's more to them than meets the eye?"

"Stalker Marik~."

"Shut up!" Marik ordered, but he was smiling when he said it. "Anyways, they were going inside this one building and there happened to be a tree outside the window, so I climbed it - _stop laughing!_ - and just when I was settled in the branch a squirrel comes up and attacks me. I guess I invaded his tree or whatever."

"I _so_ wish I could have been there to see that," Bakura said, still laughing.

Marik chuckled. "But if you had been with me I wouldn't be eating this delicious meal right now," he said before taking a bite of the chicken Bakura prepared to prove his point.

"So, you like the meal?" Bakura asked, still chuckling a bit

Marik smiled. "Of course - _you_ made it after all."

Bakura looked away from Marik, feeling kind of embarrassed from that comment. "Thanks…"

"Speaking of food," Marik continued, swallowing some chicken. "How's your mark?"

"Huh? Oh," Bakura said before lifting his shirt sleeve and finding his mark to be dipping greatly in the red zone. "Um… I could drink."

"I'll say…" Marik commented, seeming to be uncomfortable now. He put down his fork gently, avoiding his eyes, though the utensil still made a slight "_chink_" sound despite his efforts. He rubbed the back of his head before saying, "Well, I'm a bit scratched up…" and gesturing to the scratch marks around his waist. "And, uh, there's that Blood Pack thing…"

Bakura smirked and stood up, walking over to Marik and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "May I please drink your blood, Marik Ishtar?"

The use of his first and last name sent shivers down Marik's spine for some reason; Bakura rarely every used his last name. "… S-sure…" he replied back with a whisper, blushing a bit and becoming more sensitive to his neck all of a sudden. He had to bite his tongue to refrain from making a noise when Bakura bit his neck and started drinking. He had expected it to feel slightly pleasurable, but… it felt _so_ much better than he remembered. His skin tingled, his insides writhed, his eyelids drooped with desire… the more blood that left his system the more he wanted, and when the contact finally broke his body screamed for more. He almost asked for it when his eyes widened and he blushed even more than he already had been. He put a hand to the bite wounds, feeling extremely lightheaded now, but all he could think about was how horrified he was by himself, wanting to say… "more"…

"Marik, are you okay?" Bakura's slightly worried voice came to him.

He turned to look at the vampire and felt another rush that said that dreaded word: _more_. He found himself leaning forward and kissing Bakura, much to the other's surprise. Once he felt his lips press back though, he broke away, suddenly realizing just what he was doing. He covered his mouth before stammering, "I-I'm sorry, I, I… d-didn't mean to…" he stood up abruptly, hitting his hip on the table in his haste to leave the room. "I-I'm going to bed!"

Bakura blinked, slightly confused at how fast that happened. He just managed to call out to Marik, "We're sleeping in a tent outside!" before the confused boy could stumble into one of the other rooms. He heard Marik pause before turning around and going out the back way, still covering his mouth and blushing madly.

Bakura stared at the door for a minute before putting a hand to his own smiling mouth. Marik just kissed him. That's what happened, right? And more importantly, he did so purposefully without any instigation on Bakura's part.

_Well,_ Bakura thought to himself, still smiling. _That was unexpected, but definitely good_. He smirked as he stood up and walked through the back, kitchen door, following Marik to the tent. _I wonder if he'd be in the mood for a few more…_

* * *

**(1)**: I was so tempted to add: "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" XD

**I know you guys probably hate me, for ending it right there… ;) *laughs evilly* Hope you all are enjoying France so far~ I know this chapter is long overdue and I apologize for the colossal wait -_-" **

**I feel like this chapter is, different, from my other ones somehow… I can't put my finger on it though *stares at chapter.* I wrote most of the end scene when it was really late, so… in the morning, I'll probably be yelling at myself for the quality, but I figured you've all waited long enough for this.**

**Please review and tell me your favorite part of the chapter so I can include more scenes like it XD And share all of your spazzing with me! I love reading it XD**

**MARIK KISSED BAKURA~ XD**

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~

**iLOVEyourstories**: Thank you so much!-! I really don't know how much my stories have helped you, but it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that they did somehow :') I also thank you for the encouragement; those pesky problems of mine have all wizened up and left me, thank goodness! ^^ Haha, they should really make a drug for people addicted to stories, but I am happy you're addicted to this one! I'm glad you like it so much :3 _You're_ awesome! Thank you for reviewing, it was lovely ^^ Lots and lots of love back, Annzy =)


	36. Pure, Honest-to-Goodness, Love?

**I'm sorry this is so late, but, you see, I've been trying to write some of my own short stories to get published… that and schoolwork, working on the Girl Scout Gold Award, the Christmas Play, and relaxation time so that I don't have a breakdown is occupying my time immensely… **

**I think this chapter will make up for the wait though XD**

**Oh! Also, take notice of the story cover that I made earlier today - do you like it? :D **

Chapter 35: Pure, Honest-to-Goodness Love…? (_This chapter is dedicated to LadySunami – a wonderful, imaginative human being; extraordinary beta; awesome advice-giver/conversationalist; and a great friend of mine =) Hope everything is going well for you, Link Fairy! XD_)

* * *

Bakura had to stand outside for a minute and just stare at the tent that he and Marik were going to be staying in. When Pegasus said "luxury tent," he meant _luxury_ _tent_. It was black and made out of thick material, obviously meant to keep the sunlight out for Bakura's special condition, and was the size of two large tents put together. The front opening was held down with zippers, Velcro, and string, and there were flaps over all the windows with the same "locking" mechanisms that you could access from the inside as well as the outside. Bakura hadn't even seen the inside yet, but judging from what he's seen so far it looked like a very nice tent that would actually be enjoyable to stay in. He definitely wouldn't have to fear burning to death, which he had been slightly worried about.

Of course, the tent itself wasn't nearly as important as what - or rather, who - was inside it at that very moment. Bakura smiled to himself as he held a hand up to his lips again, tracing them gently with his fingers before chuckling and baring his fangs. If drinking his blood put Marik in the mood for _kissing_, of all things, then by all means he'd do it again.

I mean, it's not like Marik's blood was the most savory substance on the planet, or anything like that.

Bakura opened up the tent and walked inside, immediately bumping in to the very person he had wanted to see in the first place. "Marik, why are you -"

"You did this, didn't you?!" the Egyptian demanded angrily, turning to him with an embarrassed, red face.

Bakura creased his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"That!" Marik exclaimed, pointing behind him.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked over his friend's shoulder, almost immediately trying to hold back a grin. In the center of the tent was what appeared to be a queen-sized bed with royal blue bed sheets and fluffy pillows. But it was the rose petals covering the bed that made Bakura want to laugh, those combined with the white candles strategically placed around the tent as well as the black stereo on top of a little round nightstand right next to the suggestive bed. There were also drapes on either side that looked like curtains to frame the scene, being held back by flimsy little strands of ribbon that could be easily taken away to cover up the sight of the bed.

Pegasus, could you _be_ more obvious?

"Marik," Bakura began, smirking and shrugging nonchalantly, "I promise you I don't know who is responsible for all of this, but perhaps the idea isn't -"

"D-don't play games with me, Bakura!" Marik stammered, knowing that he did not want him to finish that sentence. "Who else would do this beside you!?"

Bakura smirked. "Well, I kind of hoped _you_ might."

Marik ground his teeth and clenched his fists, his face still red. "Don't try and trick me again! I've had quite enough of all _this_ tonight!" He gestured to the lavish bed when he said "this" to show what he meant.

Bakura chuckled. "_Trick_ you?" he asked incredulously. "What, you think I _tricked_ you in to kissing me? You did that on your own!"

"W-well… I… I… Ugh!" Marik groaned, blushing more and digging his hands into his hair. "I don't know, okay?!" was all he offered, at a loss for words. Okay, yes, maybe - _maybe_ - he had kissed Bakura "on his own," but it was the vampire's fault in the first place! If they had never kissed, or if he had never tasted his blood, or if they weren't Blood Packs, or… if being drunk from didn't feel so _good_… or if kissing him didn't have to be so enjoyable either… _Ugh!_

"Well," Bakura's low, seductive voice interrupted Marik's jumbled thoughts, "would it be possible for me to be able to trick you again…?" he asked as he leaned in, bringing a hand up and running his fingers down Marik's neck, over the bite wounds that had been there only moments ago…

The touch sent shivers down Marik's spine and he started breathing heavily. _Yes, yes, yes!_ his body screamed as he leaned in to the fingers, his eyes glazing over with want. Before he could stop himself he kissed Bakura again, closing his eyes and moving his arms around Bakura's neck to keep him there. The vampire just smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes as well. However, as soon as he tried to put his arms around Marik's waist, the fidgety boy broke away again and turned away from him abruptly, pacing back and forth and pulling at his hair. He ground his teeth and screamed quietly as the red in his face inclined. "How. Do. You. _Do that?!_" he demanded, ceasing his pacing to glare at his friend. It had to be some sort of trick, it had to be! He had been bitten by Bakura before and it had been slightly enjoyable, but not something that made him act like… like… _that!_ Not something that made him want to kiss him! What was different now?!

Bakura started laughing and he covered his mouth to try and block the sound, but also because Marik was a dang good kisser when he wanted to be. "Marik, I'm not "doing" anything!" He smirked and walked towards him again, watching with delight at the sight of him freezing to the spot. "_You're_ the one kissing _me_," he said before leaning down to whisper in to his ear, "All I'm doing is touching your neck…" He kissed Marik lightly over where he had bitten him before to prove his point, but did not expect Marik to grab his arm and twist it in such a way to make him flip over on to his back. He blinked up at the ceiling dazedly a couple of times before looking at Marik and grinning at the flustered state he was in.

"D-d-don't do that!-!" he said, his hand placed firmly over his neck and his face practically in flames. Whatever the trick was, it seemed inexplicitly linked to where Bakura had bitten him, so all he'd have to do is protect that area and he'd be fine! Yes, yes, he'd be perfectly… utterly… surely… fine…

Unless, of course, he was just using the bite as an excuse to kiss Bakura.

… No, no, that couldn't possibly be it…

Marik looked down at Bakura, his face still in flames and his hand still clamped tightly over his neck. The vampire just smirked up at him, his fangs poking out over those tempting lips… If Marik was being honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to pick that boy up off the floor and kiss the living daylights out of him (pun intended). However, he was not being honest with himself, and so he rationalized all of those feelings away by telling himself that it was late, he'd had a long day, he was still lightheaded from blood-loss, and he was still confused over his feelings… Still hopelessly confused… All of these, these _things_ he was feeling for Bakura right now were just a combination of exhaustion, stress, confusion, nerves, and nothing else. Definitely nothing else…

"I'm sorry about that," Marik finally said after his face calmed down. He held a hand down to Bakura, but didn't have time to react when the vampire's smirk widened and he pulled the hunter down to the floor, directly on top of him.

"And _I'm_ sorry about _that!_" Bakura said happily before wrapping his arms around the Egyptian's neck and batting his eyelashes playfully.

Marik blushed again and tried to stand up, but was blocked by Bakura's tight grip. He ended up placing his hands on either side of the white-haired boy's head and staring at arm's length in to his dark brown eyes. And that smirk, with those little, mesmerizing fangs poking out… directly over those _lips_. "You, you, you…" Marik stuttered, already feeling his dissolve not to kiss him again weakening as his arms wobbled and threatened to collapse if he kept staring any longer.

It didn't help when Bakura raised a hand and started stroking his hair slowly, as if he wanted to be sure to touch every single strand of hair on his head. "I, I, I, what?" he whispered teasingly, puckering his lips ever so slightly. It went without saying that he was enjoying this scenario; seeing Marik like this made him feel much more confident that he _did_ like him, and that he just didn't want to admit his feelings.

Besides, he hadn't realized how enjoyable kissing could be until the other boy started kissing him first.

Marik's eye started twitching, and Bakura almost felt like laughing at the torn expression on his face. It was obvious he was battling between rolling away or giving in and kissing him again. "You, you, you," Marik repeated purposefully this time, the words tinged with annoyance before he ground his teeth and leaned in to breathe heavily over his lips, "drive me crazy."

"Right now that seems like a good thing," Bakura whispered back just before Marik rested his forehead against Bakura's.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing…" the Egyptian mumbled quietly, blushing bright red. Why the hell did he say that?! Of course it was a bad thing! Acting like this, it was… it was… nothing he'd ever done before! He wasn't used to it, this feeling; his heart pounding, the blood rushing to his head (and other parts of his body), the fluttering feeling in his stomach, the want to shorten the distance between their lips… it wasn't natural!

"Oh, really?" Bakura asked with a smile. He lifted his head up just enough to have their lips brush past each other, and immediately tightened the grip in Marik's hair and closed his eyes when he felt Marik kiss him again like he'd hoped.

The kiss remained brief though; soon Marik rolled off of him and stood up, his back turned to Bakura as he crossed his arms tightly over his stomach, blushing like mad. He felt heat all over his body, especially below his waist…

He remembered when his mother had taught him the "birds and the bees" (why the hell it was called that Marik still had yet to find out). She had said that it was normal, to feel like this… especially during his teenage years, when his hormones would just be starting and settling and adjusting to his body… But he had never really felt, _this_, during his teenage years, like his mother said he would. Although, he had never really had much time for relationships of any kind anyways, which probably had a lot to do with it.

But still… his mother had told him everything; from "French kissing" to STDs to pregnancy to homo/heterosexuality to sex to how to keep calm in situations like this… But he had never thought he'd _be_ in a situation like this! Especially not with a boy, although he found he was okay with this fact, though he knew it was a big deal for some people even if he wasn't sure why, exactly. Currently he just wished he had paid more attention to those lessons… But he had never had to worry about this sort of thing before! He had actually managed to push these uncomfortable lessons about his body out of his mind before Bak…

Kissing Bakura… it had been pretty chaste before, nothing like this… He didn't need to worry about anything more than the slight fluttering in his stomach, but now he had to worry about his hormones taking control like his mom had warned him might happen. And he wasn't even a flippin' teenager anymore!-!

He covered his mouth and closed his eyes. If he kissed Bakura again, he wasn't sure what would happen next, or if he could control himself… No matter what, he couldn't…! Even if he wanted to, and he really, _really_ wanted to.

Besides, it wasn't him thinking, it was his hormones… right? He remembered his mom briefly mentioning that sometimes they made you feel things that you wouldn't normally feel with a clear head… So, all of these kisses weren't really him, they were just his body…

That "fact" did not make him feel any better.

Bakura, meanwhile, just stared at Marik, feeling pretty much the same things as him - the heat, the slight dizziness, the pounding, the want - but he really never had the "birds and bees" talk. His thoughts really didn't evolve past just kissing the boy, which he was very content with. He felt this need to get closer to him though, to be flush up against him… but that's still where it pretty much stayed, since he had never really learned much of anything else. To him the word "sex" just meant a private act done between two people (and sometimes toys, whatever the hell that meant) that was supposedly embarrassing to talk/think about, but he wasn't sure what this "act" was - no one ever told him and he had never bothered to find out. And when Ryou learned about this in school Bakura really couldn't have cared less; he figured he didn't need to know. After all, it hadn't really proven useful information to his life so far. That is, up until now, he supposed… perhaps he would look it up on the internet later. Anyways, thanks to this naïveté, he figured sex was just more private kisses or something, though that thought never made much sense to him either.

He sat up when Marik shuffled over to his suitcase that was laying a few feet away from the bed on the right side. He took out his drawing notebook before turning around to look at his friend but chickening out at the last second and glancing at the floor next to him. His face was still red as he held up the book and said weakly, "I-I want to draw now… so I may as well illustrate your books…"

Bakura stared at him for a second before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Well, give me a second then…" He was a little disappointed that this special kissing session had ended, but by the look on Marik's face it was evident he just wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Thank you…" he said gratefully as Bakura went over to his own bags that lay on the left side and took out his computer. The vampire just smiled over at him and shrugged before running a finger casually over his fanged lips, effectively causing Marik to blush again and turn away. He heard Bakura chuckle and swore to himself; _Damn it!_

"Here," Bakura said, suddenly in front of Marik with an open laptop that held a long word document on it. "Illustrate anything you want."

Marik stared at the words, already getting picture ideas in his head. He smiled, knowing that this would take his mind off of… previous events. He looked up at Bakura as he took the laptop and smiled. "Gladly," he answered.

Bakura stared at him before laughing a bit and leaning forward to peck him on the lips. "You have no idea how cute you look right now," he whispered, not knowing that that simple peck caused Marik's world to be filled with want once more. Not to mention that "cute" comment that made him horribly embarrassed.

"I-I'm not cute…" he argued quietly as he used up most of his strength to keep his head where it currently was.

"I-I beg to differ," Bakura said, stuttering on the word "I" on purpose. He smirked when Marik glared at him, and just because he could, he kissed him again before standing up and putting his hands behind his back, smiling innocently as Marik put a hand up to his lips with his eye twitching again. "If you'll excuse me," Bakura said as he turned around and started walking to the other side of the tent, "I'm going to apply more sunscreen. Wouldn't want me accidentally burning in the morning." He stopped suddenly and turned to Marik, showing off his fangs as he said, "Of course, if I did get burned, I could have your blood, right?"

Marik blushed a little more as he stared at Bakura, moving his hand from his mouth to his neck. "… Yes…" he managed to say confidently.

Bakura smirked. "Excellent."

* * *

Bakura typed another sentence on his laptop while Marik slept in the bed, which Bakura was still a little mad about. After Marik's eyes started drooping repeatedly while drawing he said he was going to bed, and when Bakura had innocently offered to sleep next to him he had glared and said, coldly I might add, "_No_."

What happened to New York? Back in America they slept next to each other for the past few days, so what was different about France? Marik had even threatened to rip his fangs out if he even got close to the bed! And he looked pretty serious about it too…

_He might just be mad at me for "tricking" him_, Bakura thought with an eye roll. _Believe me, Marik, if I could "trick" you like that, I'd be doing it much more often_. Although what got the vampire the most was that he even refused his offer to snuggle with the kitty him; he had thought Marik loved cats! He crossed his arms and pouted at the sleeping figure. What's gotten into _him_ all of a sudden?

"Hmm…" Marik mumbled in his sleep. Bakura smiled to himself; he always enjoyed it when Marik talked in his sleep, he usually said things that didn't make any sense. "Bakura…" the Egyptian mumbled quietly, his eyebrows creasing ever so slightly. "Stop it…"

The white-haired boy froze, staring at him. Well, that was a coherent sentence, but what was he doing in his dream? Whatever it was, it seemed to be something Marik didn't like. He stood up and walked over to the sleeping boy, peering at him curiously. He took a step back when an arm lashed out to the other side of the bed, as if he had meant to hit someone there. The blonde then retracted his arm and curled up into a ball, his face relaxing again. Bakura stared at him before biting his bottom lip. It looked like he went back to a more still state of sleep… but what had dream Bakura been doing? "I don't want to stop…" he mumbled quietly, hoping his words would go into his subconscious and induce more sleep talk. Unfortunately, Marik just kept his dreaming expression even after Bakura waited a few minutes. He was about to give up and go back to his computer when, to his surprise, Marik's eyebrows creased again and he blushed slightly. "Stop…" he groaned, curling up even more.

"… No…" Bakura whispered, tilting his head to the side. What could Marik possibly be dreaming about? The red on his face made him think that he might, just might, be dreaming about kissing him… but the emotion seemed a little off for that. That might be thanks to his dreaming state, but something still seemed wrong to Bakura in this situation.

"You know I'm… afraid of heights…" Marik mumbled, dropping the last word into near silence. Now Bakura was even more confused; what the hell was going on in Marik's head?! He couldn't ponder this more as he saw Marik turn on his back, laying his arms out flat against either side, as if he was flying… Was dream Bakura trying to tell him to fly or something?

"You have such weird dreams," Bakura mumbled to himself, crossing his arms.

He froze again when Marik's face turned into a smile and a laugh escaped his mouth. "Yeah yeah…. Love you too… weirdo…"

Bakura's eyes widened. _That_ certainly caught his interests! Bakura found himself smiling; they say dreams are sometimes things that you wish would happen, right? So perhaps Marik would like to hear those three little words come out of his fanged little mouth. How wonderful to hear~. With this confirmation, telling Marik "I love you" should be a synch! Well, that's what he thought, anyways, but when he actually considered saying the words out loud to the boy a pit of dread appeared in his stomach. Oh come on, why could the _dream_ him say it when _he_ was still unable? This was completely unfair! It's not like he had never said them to him before either; another time when the blonde was sleeping he had said those same words to him! He scowled to himself and held a hand up to his forehead, disappointed with himself.

"Stop…" Marik mumbled again, frowning slightly. Bakura turned his attention back to him. Now they were at "stop" again? "Put those… teeth… away…"

Bakura had to cover his mouth to block his laughter. So, he was dreaming about being bitten? That seemed to fit.

Marik let out a slight groaning sound before his face relaxed again and he turned on his side, breathing easy. Bakura simply chuckled a bit before going back to his computer and opening up a little document entitled "My Journal."

* * *

Marik woke up very lazily, blinking his eyes open and yawning once he realized he was awake. It was still dark around him though, which made him wonder what time it was before his tired brain reminded him that they were residing in a black tent, which would therefore block out any and all sunlight. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. If he remembered correctly, he had been having a very enjoyable dream, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was about. He always hated it when he couldn't remember his dreams, especially if he remembered how he felt during one.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," a familiar voice reached his ears, and despite the heavy sarcasm and annoyance it still made him smile.

"Morning, 'Kura-Kitty," he responded back easily, yawning before opening his eyes and seeing Bakura sitting against the bed with his laptop in his lap and his eyes staring at him.

Bakura crossed his arms and looked away. "You don't have the right to call me that anymore."

"I used to have the right?"

"Of course."

"Well, that's news to me." Marik chuckled before stepping out of bed and sitting next to him, but he still wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Oh come on, you're still mad I made you stay out of the bed?" he asked with an eye roll.

"You threatened to rip my fangs out."

"… Yeah, sorry about that," the hunter replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his skull.

The tent was silent before Bakura turned to his friend. "Why were you so against me sleeping with you last night, anyways? We've done it before." Bakura was surprised to see Marik blush - _hard_. Was it something he said?

"You phrased it like that on purpose," Marik accused, covering his face with his hands and trying to block his mind.

"Phrased it like what?" Bakura asked, confused.

Marik turned to him with a glare so fierce that Bakura swore he saw fire in his eyes, but then the blonde shut his eyes tight and held a hand up to his right eye while grinding his teeth. "You… know…." was all he said. He sounded strained, as if he was concentrated on something else.

Bakura just creased his eyebrows. Something seemed really off with this behavior, but the vampire couldn't place it. "Marik, are you all right?" he asked tentatively, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The touch seemed to calm him down; his face relaxed like when he was sleeping and he lowered his hand, sighing. "Yeah, I'm fine…" he muttered before leaning against Bakura and slipping his hand in his. He looked up at his friend and smiled wryly, "Sorry…"

"… Why are you sorry?" Bakura asked quietly, tightening his grip on Marik's hand. He didn't know how to respond to this; first he was positively furious at him, and then he grabs his hand? What is going on?

"Because…" Marik said, hesitating at the end before shutting his mouth and frowning, obviously deep in thought. "For so many things…" he stared at Bakura, worrying his lower lip slightly. "I, um, haven't really been telling you everything about me…"

"… What, and you think I have?" Bakura asked, slightly amused. It was his understanding that it was practically impossible for someone to know everything about a person, but that wouldn't stop Bakura from trying. It seemed like Marik was about to tell him something major though, and it worried him slightly; what kind of secret could he be keeping from him?

Marik laughed a bit before his face turned more serious. He straightened his posture and looked forward, letting go of Bakura's hand. "… You don't know all of the reasons why I left home…"

"There's more than one?" Bakura asked, slightly surprised.

Marik nodded, an uncomfortable expression flashing for only a moment before his face returned to the serious mask. "Yes… there's, um…" he paused, as if trying to remember just exactly why he left home - if you could call his life a home. "… three reasons."

"Three?" Bakura repeated, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Well… what are they?"

"You already know one," Marik began, taking a deep breath and looking at him. "I want to make this world safe for you…" he said quietly. He tightened the grip on his hand almost protectively before realizing his mistake and blushing slightly. "I, I mean people _like_ you, er… yeah, you know what I mean."

Bakura blinked for a second before realizing why Marik was clarifying his sentence. Then he smirked and said, "Go on…?"

Marik glared at him for a second before sighing and coughing slightly. "There's, also a… ritual…"

"What do you mean?"

"… Every first born male has to go through it," Marik said, looking down at the ground and releasing Bakura's hand. His eyes grew out of focus, as if he wasn't paying attention to this world anymore… "In the vampire hunter clans… we have to… when we're off on our own, when our father's clan is passed down to us…"

"… Marik," Bakura said quietly, almost afraid he'd scare him if he spoke too loud. "You're speaking in riddles." He bit his lip when Marik didn't even seem to hear him. What could this "ritual" be? Whatever it was, it seemed to cause him nothing but pain. But what was to be expected from his home life, he supposed? Usually "rituals" were not very comfortable anyways…

Marik's vision flashed with what he's heard of the ritual. A sharp knife, tearing into fresh, pure skin… blood everywhere, pain so strong you can taste it; a pungent pang on the tip of your tongue as tortured sounds barreled past it. The pain carving away a promise… the Promise to rid the world of vampires, no matter how long it took, no matter how many generations had to devote their lives to such an impossible task… no matter if the son didn't want to. His back would be marred with this twisted Promise, just before he would start his own family of vampire hunters - continue the Ishtar clan…

"_It won't be that bad. I've built you up to handle pain - why do you think I hurt you so much?_"

Marik shook his head slightly and forced himself to relax, finding that he had tensed up during his thoughts. "I suppose we put ourselves through this to feel like we're important…" he muttered, not noticing when Bakura's ears perked up to listen better. "But how can carving something so… _wrong_ into our backs possibly make us feel anything but hate?" He scowled, thinking about how stupid this all was. Kill all vampires? Forget the fact that they're not even evil monsters like his dad thinks: it would be _impossible_ to kill them all! They'll always be alive because they can spread the "disease" - they can make more descendants. And some are clever, they won't be caught easily; you could think you've destroyed them all and there will still be those intelligent, hidden ones… but if they're intelligent - if they've survived for so long without being discovered or killing anyone - can they really be a danger? According to this ludicrous Promise: yes. But that's all it was; a ludicrous promise, like when a child promises they'll be a superhero when they grow up. They want to, heaven knows they want to, but it's impossible.

"Did you say carve?" Bakura interrupted his thoughts.

Marik turned to him and blinked, trying to focus on his probably overly-confused friend. "Yes… my dad would have to carve it in my back…"

"… What's "it"?" Bakura asked quietly.

Marik took a deep breath before reaching under the mattress behind him and pulling out his drawing journal. He flipped to a page close to the back and stared at it for a minute before scowling and showing him. "This…"

Bakura stared at the detailed picture with a mix of fascination and disgust. It was obviously a person's back, but it was horribly marked with bloody scars and writings; the blood dripped down from each freshly cut wound, making his own back start to itch. The scars spelled out ancient symbols, some painfully clear and contrite and others blurred, as if it wasn't clear what was written there exactly; there were only some of these hieroglyphics that Bakura couldn't recognize, most of them being blurred. The wounds also displayed pictures of all the Millennium Items, but one sentence stood out above all the rest, and not only because it was the clearest of them all; roughly translated, it read: "I dutifully promise to rid the world of all blood-sucking monsters and to pass on this important role to my descendants."

Before Bakura could read anymore, Marik closed the book with a resound whap and just glared at his usually precious journal. "This was supposed to be carved into my back…" Marik said, his voice taking a very biting edge to it. Bakura could have sworn he saw the gold chains on his arms glow faintly, but he assumed it was just a reflection of some sort. "Then I would marry, and have children, and teach them each and every which way to murder…" His grip tightened on his blue journal as he ground his teeth, feeling familiar anger rise to the surface of his thoughts. He closed his eyes, a flash of his demon rising on his lids just before he could feel a cool touch on his tightly wound hand. He snapped his eyes open and glanced down, seeing pure pale skin on top of his killer hands.

"Relax, Marik," Bakura said, his face filled with worry. "You don't have to do that, remember? That's why you're here…" He honestly had no idea what to say to him - what was there to say? He had heard about "tribes" and things like that carving, tattooing, or doing other such things when they pass on a certain right or something equally important, but the idea of Marik going through so much pain when he had gone through so much already… it didn't sit right with him, not at all, especially seeing the fear and anger that danced across his face as he glared at his journal.

Marik reached his other hand over and put it on top of Bakura's before smiling at him, anger slowly ebbing away. "Yes, I know… but can you imagine how many people went through this same thing?" He tightened the grip on Bakura's hand so much that it actually started to hurt, much to the vampire's surprise. "How many people must have went through this torturous process just to become a "certified" murderer? How many people were like me, not wanting to kill anyone but feeling like they had to because of the depiction on their back?" Marik scowled, his face turning completely into one of anger as he almost crushed Bakura's hand. The vampire ground his teeth before bringing his hand out of the death grip and rubbing it slightly, looking back at his friend nervously. He remembered something that Isis had told him once, about how his jewelry would be able to give him strength… looks like he uses it unknowingly while he's mad. _I know Marik_, she had said, _and he'd hate himself if he ever hurt you or anyone on accident_.

"Marik," Bakura said calmly, trying to see if his attitude would rub off on him. "Calm down…" _Crap, what else can I say?!_

The hunter turned to him, still scowling, but then he cringed suddenly and brought his hands up to his head. He could feel that _thing_ inside him just waiting to come out; hovering on the edge of his subconscious, biding his time until just the right moment came to take over… What was wrong with him?! Why couldn't he just control -! … No, if he starts thinking about that he'll just get angrier, he needed something happy - something to eradicate the anger right out of him, but the nearest thing he could think of was…

"Hey, Bakura?" Marik asked through clenched teeth; he hadn't heard him say "calm down" earlier. "Can you do me a favor…?"

"… Sure, what is it?" he asked, at this point knowing it'd be useless to try and decode what was running through his blonde friend's head.

"Give me a hug…"

"… What?"

"I could _really_ use a hug right now."

"… Suuuuure," Bakura said, just a little skeptical at this point; what the hell was going on this morning?! He reached over and hugged him nonetheless, since there was a slightly desperate undertone laced in his fury-ridden words.

Unfortunately, Bakura's tone just before the hug came set Marik off; what, did he not trust him?! Was asking for a hug really that freaking difficult?-? He seemed incredibly eager to do more than just hug _last night!-!_ Because of these anger-ridden thoughts, right before he hugged his friend in return his mind was pushed back, leaving that monster in control of his actions.

"Thanks, 'Kura," he mumbled, grinning to himself. The Eye of Horus glowed brightly on his forehead, glinting off the Millennium Rod he had quickly grabbed from his pocket before hugging the pale boy. Electricity sparked through his hair in rivulets, signifying the return of _anger_.

"No problem…" Bakura answered back curiously. He was still wondering what was wrong with him; the change between personas didn't seem that odd to him currently, considering how he had been switching emotions so rapidly before.

Marik chuckled maliciously to himself before unsheathing the Millennium Rod; the quiet noise didn't disturb Bakura too much since he often heard many strange, "quiet" noises with his enhanced hearing, and the hunter knew that. He also knew that since Bakura didn't feel like he was in any danger, he wouldn't be aware of any around him…! Even if he started showing signs of psychosis right now, he would just think "Marik" was having some kind of panic attack or something…! Yes, yes, now was the time!-! Once he was rid of Bakura there would be no one to send him back!

"I think you'll find it'll be a problem in a minute…!" Marik muttered, barely concealing his excitement as he raised the Rod. All he had to do was plunge it into this foolish vampire and he'd be gone…! Say _Sayonara_, Bakura!

"You know, you're acting very strange," the white-haired boy said as he backed up a bit to look at Marik's face with a raised brow.

"Yes, well -" Marik began with a grin, but once he saw how much worry was held in those deep, brown eyes… his head started to hurt. _No_, he thought to himself as he dropped the Millennium Rod to the dirt with a muffled, "thunk." _No! You've got to be kidding me!-! I was so close!_ He pressed his hands into his eye sockets and let out a horrendous scream, scaring Bakura somewhat as he noticed the glowing eye and the electricity running through his hair. The Egyptian stood up, still pressing his palms into his eyes as if wanting to pop them out, his body shaking as one being tried to stay in while the other tried to push out. He started stepping disjointedly, his body being split in half for control. He let out another scream before, suddenly, he stopped. He stopped shaking, he stopped moving, and he stopped screaming. He lowered his arms slowly before looking down at Bakura, completely exhausted.

"Marik!" Bakura exclaimed when the boy started to fall down. He quickly stood up to support the boy, who just smiled up at him weakly. "What the hell is wrong with you this morning?-?"

"Well, um…" Marik started, but his mind was a complete blank as to what to tell his friend. He really did not want to get in to the whole, "Oh, yeah, well, you see, I kept pushing back all of the pain and hatred and sadness and crapy feelings that I felt and they combined with these soul fragments that were in my jewelry and it formed another, more-sinister me that so far seems to just want to kill you and then I don't know what he'll do next!" talk. But what else could he tell him? He hadn't gotten enough sleep? No, Bakura wouldn't buy that; he had functioned on less sleep before. He was feeling unstable because of his past? That was probably the closest he could get to the truth without actually telling everything… but then Bakura might know there's more than he's letting on… He was just a very emotional person in general? Bakura would probably tease him about that for a bit and then they could move past it, so… he decided to go with that one.

Much to his gratitude and pleasure though, Bakura supplied an explanation for him all on his own.

"… Is this some sort of payback for last night…?" he asked quietly, almost as if he didn't believe it himself.

Marik's entire body rattled with loud, crackling laughter as he quickly stood up and held his ribcage in place, closing his eyes tightly as the sound escaped from his lips. If he had seen Bakura jump back from surprise, he would have laughed even harder. "Y-yeah!" he managed to say, wiping his watering eyes. "P-payback!"

The Egyptian continued laughing as Bakura just stared at him, completely dumbfounded at this point. Recapping the events that just happened, Marik's emotions changed as follows: happy, angry, scared, sad, angry again, and now he was _laughing_. This wasn't normal, even if this behavior actually _was_ payback, which he was finding hard to believe based on Marik's reaction to that proposition. The laughter seemed especially out of place considering how angry he had been just moments ago, as he told him about that grotesque ritual… Speaking of which, he could now understand the timing of Marik's decision to hunt for the Millennium Items. He had said "when our father's clan is passed down to us", which probably translates to once he learns everything there is to know about vampire hunting that he would receive this "promise" so he could start his own family of vampire slayers. It was probably the best decision to continue learning everything his father would teach him so that he knew what he was up against. If he had left any earlier he might be dead or recaptured right now out of pure ignorance and/or naïveté, and if he stayed any later he would suffer even more pain and perhaps even feel like hunting vampires was something he had to do now.

He had always known Marik was smart, but the fact that he was able to think beyond the realm of "I want to get out of this horrible place as soon as possible!" when he was, most likely, still a teenager was astonishing to Bakura.

"Okay," Bakura said after a few minutes of listening to Marik's boisterous laughter. "Yes, yes, I'm hilarious. Can we please get past this now?"

Marik took a deep breath before trying to compose himself, breaking into giggles a few times before managing a happy grin at his vampire cohort. "Sorry… Maybe I'm still tired."

Bakura rolled his eyes before leaning down and picking up his journal, staring at the picture still laid out on the page. He opened his mouth to say something about it, even if it was just to acknowledge the fact that he had heard and understood him, but he couldn't find the right words to say… Eventually he just handed it back to him and looked at him, saying quietly, "I'm sorry, too…"

Marik stared at the book before taking it from him and closing it, throwing it carelessly on the bed before smiling at his friend. "Don't be. At least I still have a clear back." He took a deep breath before he noticed the Millennium Rod that still lay on the ground… behind Bakura. He walked over to it and picked it up as if it was something repulsive, grimacing as he thought how he had almost killed Bakura with this thing… it would've been yet another death to add to the total, only this one would've been worse than all the others. "Here," Marik said as he offered the Item to the kind it was made to kill. "I want you to have this." _I want you to take this from me…_

Bakura stared at him, confused. "What? But you've always been the one to hold the Millennium Items. Well, except for the Ring of course -"

"I know," Marik interrupted, "but… that was because I didn't trust you before, but now I'd trust you with my life." He grinned before grabbing Bakura's hand and placing the Rod's sleek gold into the cold skin. "Or, in this case, the Rod."

Bakura continued staring at it, wondering why he was suddenly being given this. It couldn't just be a matter of trust - Marik always had good reasons for doing anything, as he was finding out. Was he trying to test him or something? See if he wouldn't go off on his own with the Rod in possession and commit murder or something stupid like that? No, Marik _did_ trust him - of that much he was certain. No, no matter how much he thought about it, Marik giving him the Rod out of the blue like this made no sense. Although his behavior this morning also did not make sense, so maybe he was just looking too much into this. Or something's happening to Marik that he should be very, very concerned about…

"Marik," Bakura finally said, handing him the Item back. "I can't take this, it's yours."

"Mine? I like to think of it as _ours_ -"

"Marik," Bakura said his name again, creasing his eyebrows. Something was definitely wrong if he was saying something like _that_. "What's going on?"

The Egyptian's face turned serious as he stared at Bakura. For a long time he didn't move or say anything, then suddenly he pushed the Millennium Rod back to him and said, "Sometimes it's not good to ask questions," in a clearly guarded voice that said it was not going to let any more information on the subject come through.

Bakura stared at his friend before taking the Rod and holding it against his chest, never once taking his eyes off Marik who held the gaze steadily. "The fact that you won't tell me worries me more than anything." He scowled before tacking on, "You're the one who just said you'd trust me with your life."

Marik sighed and looked away, guilt etched into every crevice on his face. "I know, but…" he paused, obviously trying to think of what to say next. "Well, let's just say… some things are better left unsaid?" He offered, glancing up at Bakura, already knowing that would not satisfy him.

Bakura tightened his grip around the cold metal in his hands before frowning. "Why can't you tell me?" he asked, trying a different approach.

_Because I don't want you to know how messed up I am_, Marik thought to himself. _Because I know you'll just worry about me and there's nothing anyone can do to help me; it's _my_ fault. I need to handle it alone, because I don't want to drag you down with me. But I can't tell you all that… I can't…_ He felt his throat tighten, choking any possible words he could have said, though that didn't really matter since he had no idea what to say in the first place.

"Aw, geez," Bakura said suddenly, frowning and hugging Marik, much to his surprise. "I'm sorry, don't cry… please."

Marik held a hand up to his face and found out that he was crying. How could he have not known? He hugged his friend back tightly before saying, "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize when you're like this!" Bakura almost yelled, biting his tongue soon afterwards. Damn it, why did he have to start crying? Why couldn't he have gotten angry, or start joking, or anything else! He couldn't handle crying! "I'll just take the damn thing if it means so much to you, just cheer up for goodness' sake!"

Marik laughed a bit. "Thanks, 'Kura." He patted him on the back and then separated, stretching and yawning. "Anyways, we should probably go get some breakfast."

Bakura's eye started twitching. _Stop playing with my emotions!_ he felt like yelling at him. He wasn't used to feeling so much in such a short time span, and it was starting to drive him mad.

Marik took one look at Bakura's twitchy eye and bit his lip before kissing him on the cheek, much to his surprise. "Come on," Marik said again, smiling when he saw Bakura calm down, even just slightly. "I'm hungry. Your sunscreen's on, right?"

Bakura nodded. "You're not going to change out of your clothes?"

"They're the ones from yesterday, so nah."

Bakura shrugged before looking down at the Rod in his hands and sighing. _Where am I even going to carry this thing?…As a matter of fact, how _did_ Marik carry this thing?_ "Marik," he said, stopping his friend from opening the tent. "How do you carry this?"

"Oh," Marik said, laughing. "I forgot. Um, well, I just kind of slip it in my belt loop and then it shrinks."

"… It shrinks?"

"Yeah, and then when you need it again it grows bigger. Just like your Ring, right?"

Bakura scrunched his eyebrows together. "The Ring doesn't change size…" _At least, I don't think it does_…

"It doesn't?" Marik scratched the top of his head. "Oh, well… this does. Give it a try!" He smiled before giving him a thumbs up, making Bakura grin at the gesture. He looked down at the gold Item once more before deciding to put it in his pocket instead, since he said it _shrinks_. He was surprised to see that he was right, and that soon he could feel it changing its shape and minimizing enough to fit in his pocket comfortably.

"Huh, what do you know," Bakura said, staring at his pocket with disbelief.

Marik chuckled. "It's a cool trick, right?" His stomach growled just then, making him laugh sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm really hungry, so can we…?"

"Of course," Bakura said, still amazed that the Millennium Rod could _shrink_. Well, he supposed it made sense in hindsight, since he couldn't really remember seeing Marik carrying it anywhere noticeable and yet always having it when need be. He hesitated for a second when he thought of something. "Where do you put it when you're wearing your pajamas?"

"… So, what do you think Pegasus has for food?" Marik asked, not answering his subject and opening the tent up. "He'd probably have everything, don't you think?"

"Marik, you didn't answer my –"

"I kind of like eggs, do you like eggs?"

"Marik –"

"Come on, slowpoke!" Marik called as he ran out of the tent, laughing a bit.

Bakura rolled his eyes and followed him. _Is today going to be a day where he doesn't answer _any_ of my questions?!_

* * *

As soon as Marik opened the back door to Pegasus' kitchen, he was met with a finger to his lips. "Shh!" the excitable, one-eyed man said. "A very important game is happening right now!-!"

Marik and Bakura peered from behind his shoulder to see Yami and Kaiba seated at the kitchen table holding Duelmonster cards and glaring at each other sternly.

"You're not going to win this one, Yami," Kaiba said, as serious as always.

"We'll see, Kaiba," Yami said, picking up a card from his deck before smirking and placing it down. "I play Swords of Revealing Light, and use Dark Magician to attack your life points directly."

Kaiba bared his teeth angrily. "Fine. Just remember, as long as I still have life points, this duel's far from over."

Yami nodded, but when Kaiba looked down at his cards again he rolled his eyes.

"So," Bakura whispered to Pegasus, "what's going on?"

"Well, Kaiba's terribly competitive," Pegasus explained in a hushed tone. "So, every week he challenges Yami to a duel. The poor boy hasn't won one yet, so he gets very angry, whereas Yami is starting to get annoyed with dueling him so much." Pegasus turned to look at the two at the table before saying, "I fear that Yami may grow to underestimate Kaiba and lose because of that if this continues."

"Well, that's nice," Marik said, taking a step forward. "Can we eat breakfast now?"

Pegasus laughed. "Right, right. I'm sorry, yes, go ahead. Make whatever you want, we already ate."

"Why didn't you come get us?" Marik asked as he stepped inside and started searching through the different cabinets.

Pegasus looked over at Bakura with a grin. "Oh, I didn't want to disturb you, in case you were sleeping or… something."

Bakura scowled and narrowed his eyes at him, which only made the man snicker and turn back to watch the card game. It was then that Bakura heard the pitter-pattering of quiet-to-human-ears footsteps and wondered who it could possibly be; everyone he knows of was in the kitchen, weren't they?

Soon, he noticed a small, raven-haired boy peek behind the corner, staring at everyone with wide, blue eyes. Bakura blinked at him, wondering who he was. _Where did this kid come from?_

Marik was the second one to notice the boy, as he turned to smile at him, a box of cereal in hand. "Hey there," he said gently, walking over to him and squatting down to his eye-level. "Who're you?"

He gave a bright smile, whispering, "I'm Seto's – er, Kaiba's brother."

Bakura smiled a little and walked over, squatting down next to Marik. "Nice to meet you," he said.

The young boy gave a cute little giggle, making Marik smile brightly and making Bakura chuckle. _Kids really are cute_, he thought.

"Did you just wake up?" Marik asked.

He shook his head. "No, but as soon as breakfast ended Kaiba told me to stay in the room…"

"Why?" Bakura asked, creasing his eyebrows.

"I don't know…"

"What's your name?" Marik asked.

"I'm –"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba exclaimed, standing up and slamming his palms down on the table while glaring at his brother. "Go back to the room. _Now_."

Marik and Bakura looked at each other as they stood up, both wondering why Kaiba was so adamant about Mokuba being in the room.

Mokuba just frowned. "But Seto –"

"No buts. Room, _now_."

"Why?!" Mokuba asked, stomping his foot. "I wanna talk to these two! They look fun!"

Kaiba scowled and threw down his cards. "I forfeit the duel, you win," he said regrettably before walking over and grabbing Mokuba by the ear, much to his displeasure. "You and I need to have a little _talk_."

"Ow!" Mokuba yelled once Kaiba started walking down the hall. "I don't understand what the big deal is!-!"

"I'm _not_ letting you associate with _those_ types of people," Kaiba told him sternly.

"What? You mean _fun_ people?!"

"_Don't argue_," was the last thing heard before the door closed behind them.

Pegasus sighed, tearing everyone's attention away from the scene that just played out. "I was afraid that would happen sooner or later…"

"Why doesn't Kaiba want us to talk to his brother?" Bakura asked, confused.

Marik crossed his arms, glaring at the door they were behind. He had a pretty good idea of why he didn't want them talking to Mokuba, and he was _furious_ about it.

"It's… nothing to worry about," Pegasus assured, waving his hand in the air. "You boys are hungry, right? Although I suppose Bakura would be the exception to that."

Bakura shrugged and took the cereal box out of Marik's hand. "I'll make you something, don't eat this boxed crap."

"But I'm hungry _now_," Marik argued, taking the box back and walking to the table.

"Oh, Marik," Pegasus said, patting him on the head. "Don't you know that good food is worth waiting for?"

"Yeah," Bakura cut in, smirking. He was a little surprised that Pegaus was on his side, but the other white-haired man's real motives were quickly revealed.

"I have an idea!" the ex-Eye holder exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Why doesn't Bakura teach these two cooking-impaired boys how to prepare a proper meal, and Marik and I will go for a walk in the beautiful meadow outside?"

Marik's stomach growled just at that moment, so he pointed to it and said, "Do you hear that? Just give me something to eat – I've eaten bark, plastic, _poison_ for goodness' sakes, and even leather before. Cereal is like a culinary delight for me."

"Why would you eat poison on purpose?!" Yami asked him, hopelessly confused as to _why_ anyone would do that.

Marik swore under his breath before glaring at the ceiling. "Part of my dad's training; to build immunity? It doesn't matter, I'm – hey!" he exclaimed when Pegasus grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the back door. "I don't want to go for a walk!-!"

"Well _I_ do!" Pegasus told him, pouting. He leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I need to talk to you about something."

Marik stared at him for a minute before sighing. "Bakura?" he called weakly, glancing at him, "Whatever you make better be delicious."

Bakura, who had heard what Pegasus had whispered, frowned and replied, "Of course."

When the two left through the door, Bakura turned to Yami and glared at him. "Hey, what's Pegasus up to?"

"Beats me," Yami replied, shrugging.

Bakura snarled and crossed his arms. _He better not tell him anything…_

* * *

Marik and Pegasus walked through a well-worn path surrounded by tall grasses and colorful flowers, with only sparse amounts of trees. Both boys found themselves enjoying it, even if one was just a little hungry. Though he reminded himself that he had went weeks without food before, so he shouldn't really complain. Maybe he had gotten a bit too spoiled, actually, since he'd been with Bakura.

"So," Marik asked after awhile, looking at Pegasus who was staring avidly at a butterfly fluttering about. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh!" the American exclaimed, smiling and looking at him. "I was just wondering how you and Bakura were doing."

Marik raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. What an odd question, why wouldn't they be doing fine? Unless he meant… No, he couldn't mean like _that_, right? "Why didn't you ask him yesterday?" he finally asked.

"I did."

"… Then why are you asking me, too?"

"Because that's _his_ perspective. Now I want yours."

"Why do you _care?_"

"Is it a crime to care?"

Marik groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "We're doing fine," he finally answered. "I'm not really sure what you want me to say."

"Everything's stayed the same?" Pegasus clarified, grinning. "No, deeper feelings, I guess?"

Marik stopped walking and stared at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "If you're trying to tell me something, just say it."

Pegasus sighed and resumed looking at his butterfly when it flew in front of his face again. "Very well. Do you love him?"

Marik felt a shiver go through him at the word "love." He said it so nonchalantly, too! Continuing his walk and avoiding the man's gaze, he said, ""Love" is such a _strong_ word…"

Pegasus grinned. "Da-Nile's not just a river in Egypt, Marik."

Marik smiled weakly. "Exactly how long have you been waiting to use that line?"

"Quite a while, but that's not important!" Pegasus answered, clapping a hand on his shoulder and spinning him around to look in his eyes. "The pun still raises a point – stop being in denial."

"I'm not in denial!" Marik answered. When Pegasus raised an accusatory brow, Marik grinned and added, "If I was, I'd be all wet."

Pegasus gave a short laugh before covering his mouth. "Okay, I have to admit, that was a good one."

"Why, thank you." Marik chuckled and started walking again, but Pegasus was still not satisfied.

"You never did answer my question…" he said airily, as if he wasn't talking to anyone.

Marik sighed and crossed his arms. "It's complicated."

"How can what you feel be complicated?"

Marik laughed and looked at him. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you've always known exactly how you feel about everything, can you?"

"Well, I suppose," Pegasus gave him that much, "but usually it was only me being in denial that complicated things. Or if I was confused. Are you confused?"

"Bingo!" Marik pointed at him and smiled. "Confused. I think that's the perfect way to describe it."

Pegasus smirked. "Well then, let me help sort your confusion!"

"Crap…" Marik sighed and looked up at the sky. He… he really was just confused about everything. Every time they kissed, he always just felt mixed up. Sure, he enjoyed it a little – okay, maybe more than a "little" –, but he just wasn't sure how he felt. He liked Bakura, sure; he was a great friend and he was really helping him out with his goals. He enjoyed hanging out with him, even if they weren't really doing anything. He found himself more often than not simply enjoying hearing Bakura talk to him, even if it was sarcastic and slightly insulting. But all of those things… that didn't mean he "loved" Bakura, did it? No, that just meant they were great friends… right?

_See? I really am just confused_, Marik told himself._ About how I feel towards Bakura and… everything, else… _

… _No. _

_No, I'm not. _

… He, he really did like Bakura. That much had been evident for awhile now, hadn't it? It's not like he only liked him because he liked kissing him either – their relationship hadn't progressed that way. They started out as partners, then became friends, then best friends, then… whatever the hell they were currently. Maybe a "Cuppul!"

He liked Bakura because… he's him! He loved his personality, every single detail of it; how he could act so confident one second and so emotional the next, how he always knew what to say and his sarcasm, and how even when he was flustered he still tried to act cool. He loved that smirk of his, and how he had a soft spot for children even though he said he hated humans. He loved seeing him progress from the psychopath he met in the beginning to the person he was now, and he positively _loved_ the fact that he had most likely caused the change.

In retrospect, he simply loved Bakura; every little strand that made up his being.

So what was holding him back?

"It looks like you've just realized something," Pegasus interrupted his thoughts, smiling. "Would you mind telling me what it is?"

Marik looked at him before blushing slightly and turning away. "Okay," he started, pulling on one of his bangs, "maybe I do… like him –"

"Love."

"What?"

"Say you _love_ him. Because "like" is such a _weak_ word."

"… Throwing the opposite of my words back at me?"

"It's twice the fun of regular word-throwing!"

Marik sighed and took a deep breath. "So, maybe I do…" he swallowed before saying this next part quietly, "love him…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe just a little."

Marik grumbled to himself before saying really fast, "MaybeIdolovehim! Okay?!"

"Don't slur your words together, Marik dear."

The young adult's eye started twitching at that point. "I'm not saying it _again_."

"Well, you're going to have to tell _him_ eventually, aren't you?"

"Who says I have to?" Marik asked, turning his back to the man and walking ahead. "We're doing just fine right now, I don't see why –"

"What is wrong with you two?!" Pegasus exclaimed, pulling at his hair. "I mean, come on! Be a man and tell him! I _promise_ you only good things will come of it."

"How would you know that?" Marik snapped, turning back to face him. "What if Bakura doesn't like me the same way, huh?"

"I wouldn't worry about –"

"What if it's only me that's gonna make this relationship weird?!" he interrupted. "Right now we're doing fine as friends! I don't wanna mess that up! Do you want to know how many friends I've had in my lifetime? Not a lot, and do you know how I _lost_ most of them?! Through death – _murder_ – and I don't want to lose the longest friend I've made!-!"

Marik was taking deep breaths at the end of his spiel, and Pegasus just stared sadly at the hunter. Looking from Marik's point of view… he supposed he could understand why the boy had been in denial for so long.

Soon, the blonde turned his back to him again. "Now I'm even hungrier. Can we go back now?"

"… Marik," Pegasus said softly, "when I had the Eye, I noticed a certain memory of yours…"

"… Oh, great," Marik said drably, "which one of my horrifying memories did you have the pleasure of witnessing?"

Pegasus stared at him for a bit before asking, "When are you going to tell Bakura about her?"

"Who?" Marik asked, creasing his eyebrows together. Pegasus didn't say anything at first; he just waited until he saw the boy's eyes light up in remembrance. "Oh. _Her_. Never, if I can help it."

"I think you should tell him some time –"

"Why?!" Marik asked, turning on him and glaring. "Why do you keep meddling with my life anyways? None of this is your business!-!" He felt anger shoot up his body and straight to his eyes and ears, causing him to go temporarily blind and deaf. He took a step back as he closed his eyes tight, covering the sockets with his palms in a desperate attempt to keep _it_ away. _Damn it, why is it so easy for him to appear?! Why can't I just calm down! _

"Marik?!" he heard Pegasus' alarmed voice come dimly to his ears. "Marik, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I can't… handle!" he replied, but he couldn't tell if he whispered or yelled the words.

Pegasus bit his bottom lip as he stared at the boy, unsure of what was going on. While he may have peered into the boy's mind before, the other being inside him hadn't taken such a permanent form and so he didn't see or even notice him. "This is what happens when you keep everything to yourself, you know!" he said finally, simply just to say something. "You lash out and break down!"

It took Marik a few seconds before he digested his words. After he thought about them for a few minutes, his eyes and ears stopped hurting and he calmed down slightly. Sinking to his knees, looking completely drained, he stared into space pitifully. "What are you saying?" he asked quietly. "That if I don't want to – what'd you say? – "lash out and break down," that I should just tell everyone my feelings?" He focused his eyes enough to recognize that he was looking at a pale white lily. Pale white, like Bakura's hair and skin… He had always found white to be beautiful. Pure… unlike the crimson that so stained his memories.

"Well," Pegasus said, squatting down to look at him, though Marik didn't meet his gaze, "you don't have to tell _everyone_ your _every_ feeling, but major ones like this…? They're good to let out somewhere. Everyone needs an outlet."

Marik still didn't look at him. "An outlet?" he echoed. "But wouldn't drawing be one?"

"Yes. But do you draw _out_ your feelings, or only try to draw happy things to drown out the negative ones?"

"…" Marik sighed and sat down on his legs. "What does an angry picture even look like?"

"Whatever you want it to look like."

Marik looked up to the sky and just _thought_ for a moment. What Pegasus was saying related very well to what he already knew; he had a hard time letting his feelings out. All of the pain, suffering, fear, anger, etc. he had tried to hide inside himself, which caused nothing but problems. He didn't know _how_ to express those feelings in a "positive" way, and since he's grown up doing that maybe this tendency to keep everything inside grew to include any type of strong emotions. Like love, for example… It would make sense, wouldn't it? After all, losing every single friend you've ever made might cause a person to go slightly insane, and eventually they'll guard themselves from what they think is the inevitable pain of loss by never getting too close to begin with. Yes… what if he _had_ started to block every single strong emotion? Except happiness? Since happiness is light and airy, and makes you feel like smiling even if everything's going wrong. If happiness was the only emotion he embraced with open arms, it was no wonder why he had no trouble expressing _that_ one. It was a no-brainer as to why he acted "childish" and "bubbly" all of the time. Or, tried to, at least. And, while happiness is all fine and dandy, a person needs more…

They need the other emotions, too.

Drawing anger? How to start? Should he also draw fear, and pain, and guilt? But won't that make him feel terrible? Of course that was the point, wasn't it? To _feel_ those emotions, and upon feeling them to let go of them. Sure, they might come back later in a different form, but if he learned to take them one at a time…

He tilted his head back down to look at the lily again, thinking to himself, _If I'm going to start "expressing" myself, I guess the first step would be to admit that I… _

_I love you, Bakura._

Marik stood up and stretched, smiling slightly to himself when he saw Pegasus follow him hurriedly, a nervous expression on his face. "Well, Pegasus," he said, smiling. "You've convinced me."

"… Excuse me?"

Marik laughed a bit before clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You've convinced me – I'll tell him. I'm just… not really sure how or when, I guess."

Pegasus' face lit up and he hugged him. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous~!" _This went _much_ better than the talk with Bakura!_

"I'll do it after our date today."

"Wait, you're going on a date?!" Pegasus asked, eyes widening. _Huh, I guess they _didn't_ need my help after all!_

"Oh, me and Bakura aren't going on one," Marik clarified, smiling weakly and scratching the back of his head. "You see, we're going on a double date with these two girls I met yesterday –"

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

**That seemed like the perfect way to end this chapter XD You can just **_**imagine**_** how upset Pegasus is by hearing that they're going on a date with someone **_**other**_** than each other.**

**Oh yeah, and Marik admitted that he loves Bakura. FINALLY, am I right? XD **

**I'm so sorry to not even have gotten to the date yet, but this chapter was already getting so long ^^" (ThatandIhaven'tupdatedinmonthsandIfeltbads oIdecidedIshouldatleastpostt hismuchnow.) Heheh, and I'm still having a hard time deciding which scene is my favorite XD **

***coughs* Anyways, darlings, I hope you enjoyed this! And, if you did enjoy it, please leave a review so I can smile like an idiot while I read it, if it's not too much trouble.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL~!**

**~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~**

**iLOVEyourstories**: You… are _such_ a sweetheart!-! Thank your for your reviews; they mean so much to me… *sniffs and smiles with happy tears in my eyes*  
On to the actual reply now – I'm happy that I made you happy by updating~! (I should really do that more often *glares at self in a mirror*.) Haha, every time someone says couple now? How fantastic XD I wonder what attacks "Cuppul" would have, hm? *chuckles*  
Yay! I wanted so much for Pegasus to be a win XD I have so much fun writing him~ Heehee.  
Well of _course_ I would reply to such a nice and loving person like you! I try to reply to everyone if I can, because they're taking the time to read and review a piece of my work =) Haha, I don't really think I'm an "effing legend" though *blushes and giggles* And I laughed so hard when you implied that I'm better than Justin Beiber XDD Lmao, ohmygosh that made my night.  
I'm so glad you don't mind "when" I update… TT_TT I always worry about that *sighs* And it's "pressurize" but you got it close enough.  
R-really? You idolize my writing skills?! … LET ME LOVE YOU. You make me so freaking happy! =3 I hope you have a nice day/night/afternoon as well!-!  
Lots of infinite love back,  
Annzy B. =D

**SilverCoffeeBoy**: Heehee, yes, Marik finally kissed Bakura XD *chuckles* Only nothing "really" happened in the tent :P THIS IS A T-RATED STORY. XD Lol, sorry.  
You shouldn't like those girls :P And maybe they have the Items, maybe they don't… I'LL NEVER TELL, MUA HA HA HA HAAAA! And you're right about one of the girls getting too close to Marik and/or Bakura and causing the other to be protective/jealous XD Heehee, can't wait to write it~  
More twisting of the plot?! YOU GOT IT.  
I'm sorry I didn't update soon though… I hope you liked this chappie anyways ^^"  
Thank you very much for reviewing! =)

**WS**: Bromance, huh? Hm… nope, that never crossed Marik's mind XP You see, he never really heard that term before because he never really had a bromance before, you know? So it wasn't really information that pertained to him, and it's not a very "common sense" term if you only know the bare-n-bones of relationships.

**Labyrinth Runner/MadRayTer**: Hey girl! Haha, cool new screenname XD I'm glad you have more time now! And that you understand I don't have a lot of time… TT_TT  
Really? He just stared at you when you told him about Santa being knocked out with a chair? XDD Lmao, what a way to make people think you're absolutely nuts. *chuckles* Hope you get more ammo soon XD  
Thank you for your reviews and all of your support for my stories! =)

**Guest**(s?): (I'm not really sure if each "Guest" review [out of three] is one person or a group of people, but I'm going to respond to you as one person for now.)  
I'm sorry for no updates, okay?! I, I have a life… *sniffs*  
Oh, really? Thanks! Now I know what sake is. I'll try and put that in the story if I remember. Or maybe when I rewrite that chapter.  
Third time?! Holy – how can you read the same story three times?! *was never one to even re-read a story once* Geez, sorry for making you wait so long ._.  
Thank you for the reviews, guest(s)! I wish I knew who you are/were so I could thank you properly TT_TT


	37. It's Only a Date

***sighs* I'm sorry, everyone. Truth be told, I just… got to a certain part in this chapter and then didn't know how to continue, and lost almost all of my motivation to write after… something… *shakes head* Never mind. And then I was busy with schoolwork, and learning how to drive (*shivers and hyperventilates), and the play (It was **_**Footloose**_** this year – I had gotten a lead with a solo!-! And I did very well, if I do say so myself~), and I just didn't even have **_**time**_** to write… **

**I know that doesn't excuse me for how long you guys had to wait, but… Just please accept my apology. And I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^ **

**Also: HAPPY EASTER~ **

* * *

Chapter 36: It's Only a Date… (_This chapter is dedicated to RegalAngel. I'm sorry you always have to wait so long!_)

Marik stared at Pegasus with just a hint of fear, what with how deranged he looked at the moment. Though the hunter was mostly feeling regret at having told him about his and Bakura's double date tomorrow. Of _course_ that bit of information would upset the highly strung man; how could he have been so careless? It was obvious he had invested himself into his and Bakura's love lives – he really should have been more careful.

"Um…" Marik finally said after a long moment of silence, stalling to think of what he could say to calm him down. "Yeah, I told these girls –"

"_Why_," Pegasus interrupted, clearly dumbfounded, "in the _world_ would you go on a date with some girls you _just met __**yesterday**_ when you _just_ admitted that you love Bakura?! How can you justify this!?"

"Pegasus, listen –"

"You're playing with some poor girls' hearts!-!"

"It's not like that –"

"Oh, if only you knew how _awful_ it felt to be played with like that!"

"We're not –"

"And to think I've been trying to help you and you go and do something like _this?_"

"You don't –"

"Not to mention that it's _absurd_ to go on a date with anyone other than the person of your affections –!"

"_Listen to me for a second!_" Marik was finally able to shut Pegasus up long enough to get a complete sentence in. "Look, it's a simple trade off," he started to explain. Pegasus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, obviously distrusting. "These girls say they know where the last of the Millennium Items are, so we settled on a deal: if I go on a date with her to get her ex-boyfriend jealous, she'll give them to me."

Pegasus creased his eyebrows together. "I thought you said there were two girls?"

"Well, she had a friend, so I asked if we could make it a double date." He shrugged and smiled weakly, "I figured it'd be more, ah, fun? If Bakura was there with me – _stop smiling like that_."

Pegasus held a hand up to cover his mouth, since getting rid of the goofy grin on his face would have been near impossible. "Sorry, but you do realize –?"

"Yes. Shut. Up."

Pegasus let out a laugh before getting a little more serious. "I'm a little surprised to hear this, but I suppose I can understand the situation…"

"Thank you," Marik said before starting forward.

"Although, if it were me I would _never_ have let Cyndia go on a date with someone other than me for all the money in the world," Pegasus commented as he followed Marik back to the cottage. Marik rolled his eyes at his words, but then he continued, "I mean, what if she started to have feelings for that stranger? I can't even imagine the horror I would feel."

Thoughts of Bakura _liking_ Suzette or Fantine entered Marik's mind without his consent, immediately filling him with… something he's never felt before. What was this feeling called? Was it… couldn't be…? No, impossible, it's not…!

_Jealousy_.

"I highly doubt she would have developed feelings that quickly," Marik told him with a deadpanned expression.

"Well, the heart is a tricky thing, Marik," Pegasus said, "and age has a lot to do with it; younger folk tend to fall in love so quickly! "Love at first sight" and all that."

"… But, I mean," Marik started to argue, "she already _loves_ you, so she'd be loyal."

"I don't doubt that," Pegasus agreed, nodding, "although, if this stranger is very crafty, well… I'd be a little worried, let's just leave it at that."

"Why be worried?!" Marik asked, clearing his throat after hearing the slight panic that had come through. "I mean…"

Pegasus gave him a little smirk. "We're not talking about me and Cyndia anymore, are we?"

"… If I say "Yes," can we stop talking about this?"

Pegasus chuckled a bit. "I don't want to alarm you, Marik, I just want to warn you that it _is_ a possibility – after all, you two aren't exactly, how you say, "established" yet."

"… Well, I guess, but…" Marik tried to come up with something to prove that this wouldn't happen, but the longer he thought the more only one thing came to mind. "… We're Blood Packs?"

Pegasus chuckled a bit when Marik started to blush. "I admit, that _is_ a special bond… Hm, actually, forget what I just said! You shouldn't be worried at all!" Pegasus patted Marik on the shoulder as he added, "To be honest, I never really doubted Bakura's loyalty."

"… Then why the hell did you say all of that?" Marik asked as his eye started to twitch.

"Just to make you realize that you should hurry up or you might lose him forever."

"Gee, how comforting."

Pegasus laughed. "It _is_ the truth, Marik dear."

"Yeah, yeah," Marik replied, sighing. Even though Pegasus backtracked and told him not to worry, he just couldn't help it now… He had never even _thought_ of that! In his mind, they'd just go out and spend some time with these girls and then it would be over and he'd have the rest of the Millennium Items. Now that he thought about it more, he realized that they'd be doing datey, romantic-type stuff, and if you put someone in that situation it _could_ generate feelings… False ones at best, but still _feelings_.

Maybe he could just tell Bakura not to come anymore? No, that wouldn't do; he'd want to know why, and the answer would… well, involve him telling the vampire a, uh, certain thing… Not to mention that an evening alone with Suzette did not sound particularly fun either.

Marik almost felt like hitting himself at this point. Was this really what he'd been reduced to? A jealous, scheming, stupid mess? He should just trust Bakura! Did he have any reason not to? No! He was just being ridiculous; nothing was going to happen! Neither of those girls were Bakura's type, anyhow!

… Right?

* * *

Bakura had absolutely no idea what Pegasus was talking about; Yami and Kaiba were fine cooks. Better than Marik, that was for sure. They had followed all of his instructions perfectly, and so far nothing had been burnt. Albeit, Kaiba got a little testy more than once, and they argued every two seconds, but Bakura could deal with that. Whether or not he dealt with it "well" is another story, of course.

All in all, their breakfast was turning out splendidly. Although, Yami did have a few questions.

"So, we just leave them like that?" he asked, staring at the eggs frying on top of the stove.

"Yep. That's how fried eggs are made."

"… But won't the underside get burned?"

"Not unless you keep them there for a long time."

"Why don't we just flip them over?"

"Because then the yolk will get everywhere."

"But –"

"For god's sake, Yami," Kaiba complained, glaring at him, "just stop asking about the damn eggs!"

"I'm sorry for being _curious,_ Kaiba!"

"_You two are like children!_" Bakura yelled, holding a hand up to his forehead.

"Don't lump me in with _him_," Kaiba said. The taller boy was in charge of pancakes, leaving Bakura with some mini-sausages.

Bakura was about to say something when his sensitive ears picked up the distinctive sounds of Pegasus and Marik returning from their little nature walk. "They're coming back – can you two please _shut up_ for five minutes?"

"How do you know they're coming back?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because…" he glanced at Yami, who was shaking his head slightly. Bakura took that to mean that Kaiba had no idea one of Pegasus' guests was a blood-sucking creature of the night. "I have very good hearing," he finally said.

Kaiba didn't seem to believe him, but Pegasus and Marik came in just then, so he kept quiet. "Isn't nature lovely?" Pegasus asked as soon as he opened the door. He sniffed the air before smiling. "Wonderful! I say, this is the best-looking breakfast these two have ever been a part of!"

"You're welcome," Bakura said smugly.

"It's not even _ready_ yet?!" Marik exclaimed in dismay, frowning.

"Hey, _you_ try working with these two."

"Hey!" they both exclaimed resentfully.

"Do you see what I mean?

Marik laughed a little. "Well, I might as well set the table, then. How long until the food's done?"

"Shouldn't be long now, hold your horses."

"Yeah, tell that to my stomach," Marik mumbled under his breath, knowing full-well that Bakura could still hear him. He gave his grumpy vampire friend a grin before going to the cabinets and grabbing all of the essential dishes for the breakfast they made.

"Okay, Yami," Bakura spoke up, looking at the eggs, "they look ready, pick them up carefully with the spatula and put them on the plates."

"Aye aye, Captain," Yami said with a little salute. Marik snickered a bit upon those words, remembering when he called him "Captain 'Kura" when they had gotten on that boat to Pegasus' island. And, while his mind was on that track, it just happened to bring up the part where he had kissed Bakura after he _thought_ he had died… now why in the world would his mind bring that up? Simply to make him blush? No, couldn't be.

"Don't burn the pancake!" Bakura yelled at Kaiba, causing Yami to chuckle as he placed the eggs on the plates.

"I'm not! I just like them a little browner, that's all."

"Take them off now unless you want them "blackened." Which, by the way, is just a fancy way to say "burnt.""

"Don't patronize me," Kaiba said before flipping his last pancake on top of the mini-stack he had next to him. "I _do_ know how to cook, you know. That's why I didn't want the inept Yami slowing me down."

"_Who's_ calling _who_ inept?" Yami asked heatedly.

"_Enough!_" Bakura yelled, placing his palms over both of his eyes and groaning. "Someone take care of the sausages – I can't deal with this anymore." He left the kitchen, closely followed by Pegasus. Marik almost walked out after him, but his stomach chose that precise moment to growl quite loudly, so he stayed to sit down and _eat_, finally!

Meanwhile, Bakura sat down on the little sofa Pegasus had, groaning again once he felt Pegasus sit down next to him. "What do you want now?" he asked irritably.

Pegasus chuckled slightly. "I'm just curious where you're going on your date this afternoon."

"I don't really know," Bakura admitted. "I think Marik said something about ice skating – wait, how did you find out about that?"

"Marik mentioned it on our walk."

"Hm," Bakura said untrustingly, "now, why in the _world_ would Marik mention _that_ of all things on your little walk? _What did you tell him_?" he accused more than asked, giving the man a cynical look.

Pegasus rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell him how you feel, if that's what you're asking."

"I'm not really sure I can believe you."

"Why are you so angry right now?!"

"Gee, maybe it's because _someone_ threatened to tell Marik _himself_ if I didn't do so!" Bakura yelled before going letting his head fall back on the couch and going limp. "Ugh, forget it. Do whatever you want…"

Pegasus frowned. "No, something else is wrong. What happened?"

Bakura ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Marik… told me some, things, this morning…" he started, looking to the side away from Pegasus. "Some very bad things, and… I just can't stop thinking about them. "

"Oh…" Pegasus muttered looking down at the floor. He wasn't really expecting to hear that.

"He…" Bakura spoke up again, but soon stopped. Figuring that he had already started to speak, however, he took a deep breath and continued anyways, "He's been through so much… and yet he's still acts so happy all the time." He brings his legs up and wraps his arms around them, burying his mouth into his knees. "I wish he'd trust me enough to not act so happy… to _tell _me these things more often…"

Pegasus looked at the poor boy sadly. "I'm sure he'll trust you enough eventually, Bakura," he tried to assure, "maybe he's just going through a difficult time right now –"

"So why won't he let me help?" Bakura snaps, glaring at him. "If it's really something bad, I don't want to be in the dark about it!"

Pegasus sighed. "Think of it this way, Bakura – have _you _told Marik everything about yourself?"

Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but soon closed it. "… I guess not _everything_," he admitted, "but probably everything _important_. I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something from me, something major… But I can't think of what it could be."

"Well, why don't you try asking him?"

"Oh, right. Like that'll work."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Bakura sighed again before Marik walked in. "Breakfast was delicious as always," he said, smiling mischievously, "but it wasn't really worth the wait."

"What?!" Bakura exclaimed, "You're telling me you would have rather had plain, boring, old _cereal?_"

"Hey, at least it's there for me right when I need it." Marik chuckled as he sat down next to him.

"I better go make sure those boys don't break any of my dishes," Pegasus commented with a sigh as he stood up and stretched. "I swear, you can't leave them alone for –" _Crash!_ "Gosh dang it – _PUNISHMENT GAME!_" Pegasus yelled before running into the kitchen. Marik and Bakura laughed when they heard Yami and Kaiba groan and say, "_Again?_"

"Why can't we all just get along?" Marik asked offhandedly before putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Because people are stupid?" Bakura replies, crossing his arms and laying back. They just sit there like that for a while, but Bakura couldn't take the silence any longer so he asked, "What time is this date?"

"Three."

"Oh." More silence. "… I've never been on one – what do you even do?"

Marik chuckled a bit and opened one eye to look at him. "It's pretty much just hanging out, only with someone you're interested in, I guess. I don't know – I've never been on one either."

Bakura laughed. "Well, aren't we a pair."

"I guess you could say that." Marik laughed too before adding without thinking, "We've probably already been on plenty of "dates," if you think about it."

"…" Bakura smirked when Marik stopped laughing and blushed. "I'm sorry, repeat that?" he asked coyly.

Marik rolled his eyes and punched Bakura's shoulder lightly. "You heard me, you idiot."

"Ah, yes, yes…" Bakura started, holding a hand up to his chin. "So, if the definition of a date is what you said, and we've gone on "plenty" –"

"Hey, I feel like walking – wanna go out?" Marik interrupted. Partly because he just didn't want Bakura to put two and two together, but also partly because he wanted to hang out with him and actually have some fun before meeting with Suzette; ick.

Bakura just looked at him strangely, however, finding the question sort of odd at the moment. "Huh?"

"Do you," Marik articulated. "Want to. Go out. With me? Right now? Before three?"

"… Is this a trick question?"

Marik almost laughed. "Just answer it."

"Well… yes, of course."

Marik smiled and grabbed Bakura's hand. "Great, so let's go!" he told him before dragging him through the cottage doors and towards the city. "Let's do some window-shopping. Sound fun?" he asked, turning to smile at his friend.

Bakura was a little more than confused at how fast things had changed, but he returned the smile nonetheless. "Sure. Anything's fun when you're around," he complimented with a grin.

Marik blushed slightly and turned his head forward again, a pleased smile on his face. "Heh, thanks. You too," he returned with a squeeze of Bakura's unnaturally warm hands.

Bakura smiled and, feeling a little more risky, sped up a bit to kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear, "_You're welcome_."

Marik shivered slightly and took a deep breath before scolding, "_Stop it!_"

"Mm…" Bakura hummed. "I don't feel like it…" he mumbled before blowing down Marik's neck.

He curled up from laughter once he realized Marik flipped him onto the ground again.

"Whoops, sorry," Marik muttered, glaring down at him with colored cheeks. "Force of habit."

Bakura was still laughing as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Why can't you ever throw me down on something more comfortable?" he asked, mainly as a joke. "Like a bed, or a couch, or something?"

He was quite shocked when Marik blushed even _harder_ and covered his face with his hands. "Do you even _listen_ to yourself?!"

"What?" Bakura asked honestly. "What did I say?!"

"Ugh, never mind," Marik said, rolling his eyes and continuing to walk.

"Tell me!" Bakura whined, pouting slightly. Marik just shook his head, so Bakura stopped walking and crossed his arms. "I'm not moving until you tell me what I said!"

"So you _don't_ listen to yourself," Marik said under his breath before sighing and turning to look at his friend. "It's too hard to explain – can we please just drop it?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I feel like you don't tell me things enough!"

"…" Marik was speechless. He was surprised that Bakura was picking up on that, he had thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding his psychotic demon and his feelings, especially since he wasn't entirely aware of the latter until that morning. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair dejectedly. "I know…" he said sadly. "I know, and I'm sorry, I just…" He had no idea how to continue that sentence, so he looked down at the ground. "They're _my_ stupid problems, I don't want to bother you…"

He looked up into a pair of concerned, brown eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Marik," Bakura started, shaking his head slightly. "What will it take to get through your head that I… want to help you?" Marik wondered briefly why a pink hue crossed his pale face before the vampire continued. "Even if you think it's stupid, or that only you should deal with them, I still want to hear it… okay? I… care about you, Marik. Haven't we already established that?"

Marik smiled softly, a warm feeling spreading through him. No matter how many times he may have witnessed it already, it still made him incredibly happy when Bakura showed him just how much he cared. "Yes, I know… I'm sorry."

Bakura smiled and hugged him, chuckling a bit. "It's all right, I guess… just don't keep everything to yourself all the time."

Marik hugged him back and took a deep breath. "I'll… I'll try."

"You've already told me a lot, I guess," Bakura mused out loud. "This morning, with all of that… ritual stuff."

Marik let out a forced laugh before hugging him tighter. "Right…"

Bakura coughed slightly before letting go of Marik and taking a small step back from him. "So," he began, biting his lip. "Where are we headed?"

"I don't know," Marik shrugged. "Anyplace in particular you want to go?"

"I don't know where anything is," Bakura told him with a frown. "I don't even know what's in this city…"

Marik laughed and turned around to start walking again. "Then, just follow me, little lost kitty!"

"Oh, you'd just _love_ that, wouldn't you?" Bakura asked with the roll of his eyes. He caught up with Marik and shook his collared wrist in front of the boy's eyes. "That's why I have _this_, after all."

"Come on, you know you love it," Marik joked, laughing.

Bakura frowned a bit before an idea hatched in his mind. "I suppose…" he admitted, "but not as much as _this_," he added before grabbing Marik, facing his body towards him and kissing him.

The kiss was so unexpected that Marik had absolutely no time to mentally or physically prepare himself. He found himself melting – _melting_ – into Bakura, his eyes slowly closing shut as his brain shut down and his stomach mass-produced butterflies by the millions. He didn't even process when they separated right away – he kind of just fell back into him, reveling in the warmth when Bakura put his arms around him to catch him. He only regained a little bit of consciousness when he heard Bakura chuckle. "Are you okay?" he asked, hugging just a little bit tighter.

"Hmm… Fine…" Marik mumbled into his shirt. "I kind of miss your trenchcoat, though – more layers to lay a head on."

Bakura laughed. "This is probably a bad time to tell you that I burned that thing in the Plaza fireplace."

"I _thought_ your bag seemed lighter!" Marik replied jokingly. He looked into his friend's eyes before pointing at him and adding, "This is just like when you kept throwing away those maps I gave you!"

"Oh, come on – that coat was ridiculous and totally unnecessary at this point," Bakura told him with an eye roll.

"But it helped with your image," Marik kidded, laughing and patting him on the back. "Normal clothes don't exactly scream "Big, scary vampire.""

Bakura rolled his eyes with a smile before pushing him forward. "Well, anyways – we were going somewhere, yes?"

"Well gee," Marik started, holding a finger to his chin. "I can't seem to remember where we were going – _something_ interrupted my thought process."

Bakura stared at him for a minute before asking quietly, "Something… pleasant?"

Marik grinned to himself before walking forward, tossing casually over his shoulder: "Something _tremendously_ pleasant."

* * *

Bakura really should have seen this coming. And he did, but it still annoyed him.

He _really_ should have expected the fact that Marik would completely avoid talking about their kiss and instead ask him all sorts of stupid, meaningless, unrelated questions. Like: "Hey, what's your favorite color, again?" "Say, what's your favorite type of food?" "Oh! That reminds me – do you want to learn how to ice-skate backwards?" or, the weirdest one, "How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?"

Bakura wasn't even sure he knew what a tootsie pop was. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, either.

Nonetheless, _somehow_ Marik managed to avoid his question all the way up until three o'clock, where they found themselves standing outside of the coffee shop Marik had went to yesterday.

"This is a nice place," Bakura commented, finally accepting that he was not going to get an answer out of Marik any time soon. Or ever, if the other had anything to say about it.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Marik replied, smiling slightly. He walked inside, knowing Bakura would follow, and started looking for Suzette and Fantine. Of course they were back by the same table they had sat in yesterday. "This way, 'Kura," Marik said, pointing to them.

"Yes, dear," Bakura mumbled to himself as he looked at the two girls. He had to admit, they were pretty, although they wore too much makeup for his taste.

"_**Már-reek!**_" Fantine greeted as soon as she saw him. "_**It is so good to see you again! Is this your friend?**_" she asked, looking at Bakura. "_**He is very cute as well!**_"

Bakura smiled at the girl as he said, "_**Merci**_ –_** my name is Bakura.**_" He enjoyed the compliment, and her enthusiasm. It reminded him of Marik, almost; they had the same excitement about them, although she was definitely more boisterous. There were certainly some similarities, though.

Unfortunately, Marik felt a little pang when he saw Bakura smile at Fantine, not knowing all the reasons why he was smiling like that.

Suzette looked Bakura up and down with slatted eyes. "_**Not my type**_," she said dryly."_**You can have him, Fantine.**_"

"_**Well, you're a real picnic, aren't you?**_" Bakura commented with a frown. He _already_ didn't like this one; he was kind of glad that he wouldn't have to talk with her much. He felt kind of bad that Marik had to suffer with her though, since he was sure that's all he'd be feeling with her.

"_**The name is Suzette**_," she informed him before turning to Marik. "_**There is a slight change in plans; I have found out that my ex is not able to go ice-skating until four thirty, so we shall dine until then. Come**_."

She started walking ahead, and Marik just rolled his eyes. It seemed like she was being even more aggravating today than yesterday, and he didn't know that was possible.

"Sorry you're stuck with her," Bakura told him, patting him on the back. "Though, to be fair, this whole date thing was your idea anyway."

"Gee, thanks," Marik replied with an eye roll.

"I understand Japanese, you know," Suzette said, much to the shock of the two boys. "But what I don't understand is why you are not walking."

"_**Oh no,**_" Fantine groaned, "_**Do not tell me that you **_**all **_**speak that foreign, Asian tongue! It is bad enough hearing Suzette speak it!**_"

"_**Do you not like Japanese?**_" Bakura asked curiously.

"_**It's not that I don't **_**like**_** it,**_" Fantine started, "_** it's just… I can't understand a thing you are saying, and it's bad enough not knowing what possibly hurtful things Suzette is saying under her breath**_."

"It's not my fault that you make it so easy sometimes," Suzette mumbled.

"_**See! Just now – I bet she said something mean about me, didn't she?**_"

Marik and Bakura chuckled a little before nodding. "_**A little, yeah**_," Marik admitted.

Fantine sighed. "_**Ah, well**_," she said before latching on to Bakura's arm and laying her head on his shoulder, smiling. "_**At least I have a hot date today, non?**_"

Bakura just laughed when she said that, making no move to make her let go. After all, he _was_ supposed to be on a date, right? Might as well try and act the part. Besides, she _was_ kind of fun, and it's not like her hold felt _unbearable_. "_**Huh, never been called "hot" before,**_" he finally told her with a grin.

"_**Really?! I'm shocked!**_"

As Bakura and Fantine started talking, Marik couldn't help but notice how Bakura didn't seem to mind that Fantine was hanging onto him for dear life _at all_. And that he seemed to actually _enjoy_ it…! He turned his head away angrily, feeling rage and that stupid jealously boil up inside him. Damn it, he didn't want to feel like this!-!

* * *

Bakura stared at his menu, trying to decide what to get. He wasn't "hungry," but reading the descriptions for all of this food was giving him an appetite anyways. It all sounded so _good; _especially the meat dishes. He could already imagine them melting in his mouth… "_**I almost want to get one of everything…**_" he said absentmindedly.

"_**Well, I'll share my food with you, if you want**_," Fantine offered with a friendly smile.

"_**Really? Thanks!**_" Bakura said, smiling back. He had to admit, this date was more fun than he thought it'd be, what with such a nice girl as his partner.

If only the same could be said for Marik.

They hadn't even been on the date for more than ten minutes and already he felt like bolting. The only thing keeping him there was the fact that these girls had promised him the Millennium Items after this… Otherwise, between Suzette's horrible attitude and Bakura seeming very _happy _with Fantine, he wouldn't have had a second thought about grabbing Bakura and running all the way back to Pegasus' cottage.

"_**What are you getting, Suzette?**_" Marik asked her in an attempt to at least be civil towards his "date."

"_**The same thing I always get,**_" Suzette said, putting her menu down. "_**The veal – it's the best in town**_."

"_**Oh, sounds interesting.**_"

"_**What are you going to get?**_"

"_**I don't know, I'm not that hungry –**_"

Bakura interrupted him with a chuckle. "_**Really? You couldn't shut up about how hungry you were this morning.**_"

Marik smiled and stuck his tongue out at him. "_**That's because you didn't make enough food for dinner last night.**_"

"_**I made plenty – it's not my fault you have the stomach of a whale.**_"

"_**And it's not my fault that you don't know what a serving size is.**_"

"… _**What **_**is**_** a serving size?**_"

Bakura jumped a little when both Marik and Fantine started laughing at him. He couldn't help but smile a little at the sight; even their laugh sounded the same.

"_**How are you so skinny if you do not even know what a serving size is?**_" Fantine asked, still laughing. "_**I wish I was blessed with such ignorance!**_"

Smirking, Marik replied, "_**Simple – he's on a fluid-only diet. This is actually breaking his code.**_"

"_**Shut up!**_" Bakura replied, laughing. He could not believe Marik was making reference to his vampirism in front of people… granted it was disguised very cleverly, but still; you think he'd be more careful, what with the incident with Keith back in New York.

"_**Fluid only?!**_" Fantine exclaimed. "_**How can you survive!" **_

"_**That does sound almost impossible,**_" Suzette added suspiciously.

"_**Uh, it's not as hard as you'd think,**_" Bakura told them, trying to contain a grin. "_**There's… special fluids that contain the same types of nutrients as solid foods.**_"

Marik snickered silently as Fantine nodded. "_**I think I've heard of such a thing… I can't remember what it's called, though.**_"

Suzette just raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged it off. "_**It's believable.**_"

Giggling, Fantine jokingly said, "_**Maybe you could ask the waiter to blend up your food into a smoothie! That way you wouldn't be breaking your diet, technically.**_"

Bakura laughed, clutching his stomach as he replied. "_**I – I like the way you think!**_"

Rolling his eyes, Marik thought to himself, _What a stupid idea_, even though he had been about to suggest the same thing…

Their conversation went on like that for a few more minutes, with Bakura laughing at things Fantine or Marik said, and Marik getting slightly annoyed when his friend took more of an interest in the girl than him. Suzette just cut in with comments when she felt like it, sometimes adding new information or mocking what the other said. She never said anything funny or continued the jokes, though, much to everyone's dismay.

Soon, the waiter came to take their orders. Much to Fantine's amusement, Bakura actually _did_ ask the waiter what their restaurant's stance was on blending their meals together. When the waiter looked incredibly offended by such a brass question, however, Bakura just laughed and said he was kidding, though he was half lying when he said so.

When their meals finally arrived, Fantine immediately started cutting her seasoned sausage and vegetables in half. "_**You still want half, right? Even if it may be too solid for your tastes,**_" she joked.

"_**Most definitely**_," Bakura replied, smiling.

Chuckling, Fantine stabbed a small chunk of her sausage with her fork and held it up to him. "_**Say "ah"!**_"

Bakura did as he was told, laughing once she had placed the sausage in his mouth. It reminded him of the time he and Marik had fed each other in the ice cream shop… Hm, perhaps they _had_ gone on a few dates before?

He was completely unaware that at that moment Marik was trying desperately to contain his anger, his eye twitching from the effort. He knew it sounded incredibly stupid and immature, but… only he should be allowed to feed Bakura!-! He had known him longer! He was his best friend! He was –

… Too envious for his own good…

Why was he letting this get to him so much? He knew Bakura was a good actor, he was probably just acting like this to make her more compliant to give them the Millennium Items… there was no way he could actually enjoy her company, right? Although, he had to admit, she was very pretty and _incredibly _funny… but still, not Bakura's "type," right? Right, so he shouldn't worry! . . .

And yet, there was still that nagging doubt in the back of his mind that couldn't help but think that Bakura really did like Fantine "that way" and that he'd ditch him and the Millennium Items to go spend time with her instead… Which was completely ridiculous! Bakura wanted to find them just as much as he did! … At least, he thought so – he had never really asked the vampire, had he? He had always just assumed…

Marik mentally shook his head as he dug into his vegetable stew. He could at least consolidate himself with the fact that Bakura wasn't feeding her his food as well…

"_**How is the stew?**_" Suzette asked, looking at Marik's meal. "_**I've always wanted to try it, but never actually ordered it."**_

Fantine rolled her eyes. "_**Suzette here doesn't like to try anything new,**_" she explained quietly to the two boys, despite the glare her friend was giving her. "_**Why else do you think she's crawling back to her old boyfriend?**_"

"_**I am not crawling!-!**_" Suzette yelled at her, turning red with embarrassment and anger. "_**I'm carefully plotting –**_"

"_**You're playing the desperate girlfriend, is what you are.**_"

Fuming, Suzette stood up from the table and stormed away, tossing, "_**Bathroom**_," forcefully over her shoulder.

Fantine just rolled her eyes before smiling apologetically at Bakura and Marik. "_**I'm sorry she's being so obstinate; she can be fun if you get to know her better… But unfortunately, she'd blinded by this stupid boy.**_"

"_**Bummer**_," Bakura said unsympathetically before pointing at Marik's dish. "_**Say, can I try that?**_"

"_**Knock yourself out**_," Marik replied, pushing it towards him. It wasn't until after he saw Bakura slurping up his stew that he realized he could have taken the initiative and fed him as well… He immediately yelled at himself for that thought, though, turning away a bit. He needed to focus… the only reason they were here was to get the Millennium Items. That was _it!_ He shouldn't be feeling petty jealousy simply because Bakura was doing what he was supposed to do in this situation! Actually, he should probably be acting like Bakura towards Suzette, if they really did want this other guy to get jealous of him.

… So why did the very thought of doing that make him feel even angrier?

"_**Fantine, you've got to try this!**_" Bakura said, smiling and moving the soup over to her. "_**It's really good!**_"

"_**Oh, won't you feed it to me, dear?"**_ Fantine asked, smiling and opening her mouth.

Bakura laughed before doing just that, sending Marik into even more of a frenzy as his eye started to twitch. "_**Isn't it good?**_" the clueless vampire asked.

"_**Very!**_" Fantine agreed, nodding and laughing. "_**We should give him his food back now, though!**_"

"_**Yes, yes, you're right**_," Bakura agreed, sliding it back to him and smiling. "_**Thanks, Marik.**_"

"… _**Don't mention it…**_"

* * *

The rest of their lunch didn't go much better for Marik, unfortunately. Bakura and Fantine completely forgot about the other two as they were locked into their own conversations. And since it didn't seem like Suzette had even the slightest interest in making conversation with Marik, the poor boy was practically forced to listen to every last detail of their happy conversations whilst yelling at himself for not just joining in… they wouldn't have minded, right? Though they did seem pretty happy with just the two of them…

What Marik didn't know, however, was that halfway through the dinner, Bakura had gotten it in his head to just treat Fantine like he would treat his best friend. She really did remind him of the tanned man, and he could feel himself really opening up to her… As he did this, of course, he couldn't help but contrast that to how he would've acted, say, just a year ago when meeting new people: with suspicion and just a _hint_ of malice. He knew who to thank for this, of course… But he wasn't sure if he'd ever get the chance to actually voice his thanks, or simply tell him that. Currently, he was too busy seeing so much of his familiar, friendly partner in her that when he closed his eyes, he almost felt like he was talking to him instead of some girl who he had just met. And he wasn't lying – he could see Marik in her eyes and smile, hear him in her laugh and sarcasm and jokes, and the aura she radiated off of him definitely shared basic properties with the Egyptian's. Perhaps she was a little bit more boisterous, talkative, and flirtatious than the other, but that was perfectly fine.

He wasn't sure if this was how she usually acted, or if he was just projecting his own wants to see the boy onto her… he sincerely hoped it was the first one, though, since he did not want his life to be filled with even more love-sick hullabaloo.

"_**Should we leave now?**_" Fantine asked suddenly after having given a long rant about how much of a pain food allergies were. Apparently, she was allergic to peanuts, and it was very annoying because there are _so many things_ that have peanuts in them! And she could still remember what peanuts tasted like – this was before they found out she could die from it, of course – and sometimes she just had this craving for peanut butter, but she knew she couldn't eat it because she'd get all bloated and it'd be hard to breathe and everything. Not to mention that all of her other friends seemed to have some kind of infatuation with peanut butter, so she was _constantly_ around it. Luckily she wasn't one of those people who couldn't even be in the same _room_ as the food, but it was still very annoying! And…

Yeah, it was a _very_ long rant.

"_**They're probably annoyed at us for not leaving yet**_," she continued to say, chuckling a bit. "_**After all, they gave us the bill around ten minutes ago.**_"

"_**You're probably right**_," Bakura agreed, shrugging and standing up. "_**What time is it, anyways?**_"

"_**Around four**_," Suzette informed them, also standing up. "_**Would you like to go ice-skating now?**_"

"_**Wow, you're actually asking them what they'd like to do!**_" Fantine exclaimed, her eyes wide in mock surprise. "_**Was your meal spiked?**_"

Glaring and twitching slightly at her friend, Suzette muttered something under her breath before turning and setting to walk out of the restaurant. Marik rolled her eyes at her, standing up as well. He was _really_ hating this "dating" thing.

"_**Well, I guess we're paying?**_" Bakura asked jovially before getting out his wallet and looking at the receipt again. He knew that usually people said something like, "This was really cheap/expensive for this many people," but he didn't really know what was "expensive" or not so he just cleared his throat and headed off to pay for it.

Marik felt a little uneasy at the sight, remembering how he had been trying to stop Bakura from spending his money, and now he was paying for their meal… Maybe he should try and get a job while they were in France, though it had to be under the table since he wasn't an "official" citizen. And it wasn't like he could use the French-citizen-alibi he _did_ have, since his father might be monitoring that. He supposed he could make another one, but that required a lot of materials and time…

"_**Are you having fun?**_" Fantine interrupted his thoughts, smiling and gesturing to the exit. "_**We should go catch up with them; Suzette is probably halfway to the rink by now**_."

"_**Ah, right**_," Marik replied, falling in step behind her and sighing again.

"_**You're not having any fun, are you?**_" she asked, smiling understandingly at him. "_**I really am sorry. I could talk to her, if you want – tell her to treat you like she did her old boyfriend. Although, I'll admit, her behavior then wasn't much better -**_"

"_**No, it's fine**_," Marik interrupted, shaking his head at her and frowning a little. Honestly, Suzette wasn't bothering him as much as _she_ was… "_**I've faced worse**_."

"_**Really?**_" she asked, surprised. "_**Well, all right. If you say so."**_

"_**Glad to see you're having fun with Bakura,**_" Marik said then, with just a hint of sarcasm that she didn't seem to catch.

"_**Oui!**_" she exclaimed, smiling at him. "_**He is most fun to talk to, and very funny! I already feel like I can tell him anything!**_"

"… _**Yeah…"**_ Marik said, a pit appearing in his chest as he thought about how much he hadn't told Bakura yet… And he had known him for much longer than this girl had.

Fantine sighed dreamily before giggling and adding, with a flirty look towards Bakura, "_**I wonder if he is a good kisser~**_"

. . . Marik swore something inside him snapped when he heard that. He started shaking as a familiar rage filled him and an eye started to twitch, a want to yell at himself for feeling such a way in the first place starting to take root. He held a hand up to his temple when it started pounding to the beating of his enraged heartbeat. He immediately felt himself instinctively trying to ignore his anger, but as he did so he imagined that thing inside him laughing and getting stronger… So, he decided to tell himself, "_I'm angry_," over and over again, almost like a chant, before trying to calm himself down "naturally" by counting to ten and instead trying to ignore the image of Bakura and Fantine together. After all, he had to try "expressing" himself sometime, right? Besides, it… it _sort_ of worked. He still felt incredibly angry, but he supposed that was okay as long as he didn't _outwardly_ show it.

Although _that_ was incredibly hard when he opened his eyes to the wonderful, far-away sight of Fantine kissing Bakura on the cheek as he put his wallet away. This probably wouldn't have been so upsetting if it wasn't for the fact that Bakura just laughed (was that a light blush, Marik saw?) and linked their arms together, walking out the door and seeming to forget all about him.

He followed after them stiffly, feeling like a blood vessel was about to break, and desperately needing a way to get rid of his anger. Maybe he could break something when he got outside… like a window. Or a car. Or an arm. Yes, an arm…

The poor man was completely unaware of the fact that Bakura had only enjoyed the girl's affections because he had imagined Marik coming up and doing the very same thing to him.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the ice-rink, promptly at 4:10pm, much to Suzette's satisfaction. Fantine was also a little pleased about this, since that meant they could skate around without Suzette's dictatorship controlling them. Bakura shared in Fantine's excitement, although he was a little hesitant to actually try skating on something as flimsy as _ice_. And, as to be expected, Marik just wished this day could be over already, as he was not having a lick of fun like he had thought he might.

"_**Is ice skating easy?**_" Bakura asked as he wrestled with his skate-laces to get them tight enough. Currently they were all seated in a room outside of the actual ice rinks, of which there were two. Rows of lockers were set up, obviously as a place to put your skates and whatever else you may not want to get damaged in case you should fall whilst skating. They didn't come with locks, but you could bring one or rent one if you so chose. They had decided not to bother buying one; after all, who would steal shoes if you already had to pay to get in here?

"_**This is your first time?**_" Fantine asked, finishing her own laces and grinning at him. "_**I will enjoy watching you fall a lot, then~!**_"

"_**Funny**_," Bakura said, smiling and looking over at Marik. "_**That's exactly what Marik said yesterday. Is ice-skating really that hard?**_"

"_**Oui! Very hard for beginners**_," Fantine told him, chuckling. "_**But do not fret! I shall teach you**_."

"_**Sounds great, thanks**_," Bakura replied gratefully, unaware that such a simple response caused Marik's negative emotions to go up another notch.

"_**Come on**_," Suzette interrupted them impatiently, standing before them with her laces tied tight and her hands clapping twice for their attention. "_**Let's get going, we don't have all day**_."

"_**Nope**_," Fantine agreed, standing up and grinning. "_**But we do have twenty minutes, non?**_"

"_**One more crack like that and I'll burn your magazines,**_" Suzette threatened, turning on her heels and walking down the hallway to the ice rink where open-skating was going on.

"_**She always threatens to do that**_," Fantine explained to their dates quietly before grabbing Bakura's hand and helping him up. "_**Come on, time for you to test the frozen water!**_"

"_**Sounds**_ _**invigorating**_," Bakura said, laughing as he was pulled along. Walking on thin, metal razors was definitely different – almost like a balancing act. It felt too weird to step heel-to-toe like normal, so instead he had to place his entire foot up and down to get anywhere comfortably.

Meanwhile, Marik followed after them grumpily, trying very hard not to glare at their linked hands. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of this… Sighing, he silently prayed that he would be too distracted with ice-skating to worry about Bakura, but somehow he already knew that wasn't going to happen. The most he could hope for was that Suzette would keep him busy with her ridiculous scheme. He had to admit, it was a little funny to see what lengths she was going to just for her old boyfriend… What happened if it didn't work, and she just ended up humiliating herself? She would still give him the Millennium Items, right? After all, he kept up _his_ part of the deal, despite wanting to leave _many_ times. She'll definitely honor hers… Although, depending on what he's seen so far, that might not be the case if things turn sour… Begrudgingly, he admitted that if push came to shove he'd probably have to ask Fantine to give them to him, since she, regrettably, was starting to seem like a much more reasonable person. And date. No wonder Bakura seemed to like her…

Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of those thoughts. They were already going to enter his mind enough with how the two were acting, he didn't need to think of more! And what did it matter if Bakura liked her, anyways? It's not like Bakura was strictly his… they were just friends.

… That's what Pegasus was trying to get at, wasn't it? That since they're not actually "together" it shouldn't be a surprise if Bakura suddenly gets a girlfriend or something… And that was why he should tell him of his feelings, so that at least he'd know about them, and maybe think about them, and possibly even… feel the same?

Shaking his head again, he realized that he was now standing in front of the ice rink, right behind Bakura, who was practically being _dragged_ onto the ice by Fantine.

"_**Come on!**_" she called, tugging at his arm and pouting a bit. "_**You'll never learn if you don't try!**_"

"_**Maybe I don't want to try, then!**_" he snapped, gripping onto the edge of the rink opening for dear life. To his credit, he _had_ stepped on to the ice, but after feeling how slippery it was and almost falling flat on his face after the first ten seconds, and feeling something cold and unforgiving crushing his heart as he did so, and his senses waning in and out of weakness, he was starting to have second thoughts about this… He might even be developing a fear of ice, or, more specifically, ice-skating. Is this how Marik felt whenever he was high up? "_**I can just stay on the side – there are seats right over there!**_"

"_**Don't be so boring!**_" she chastised, still struggling to bring him out on the rink. She had no idea that her efforts were in vain against his enhanced strength, which Bakura was very grateful for at the moment.

"_**I'm not boring!**_"

"_**Yes, you are!**_"

"_**No, I'm not!**_"

"Geez," Marik mumbled to himself, "this sounds familiar…"

"_**People are starting to stare at you, big baby Bakúra!**_" Fantine taunted, letting go and huffily putting her hands on her hips.

"_**I am not a baby!**_" Bakura yelled, glaring at her. "_**I just know the difference between "fun" and "foolish"!**_"

"For goodness' sakes, Bakura!" Marik said as he walked up to him, rolling his eyes. "Come on! Ice-skating is really fun once you get the hang of it, and I'll even help you."

Staring at him, Bakura said very seriously, "You have a fear of heights, I have a fear of ice-skating!"

"_**Guys**_," Fantine interrupted, frowning, "_**could you please speak French? I want to know what you're saying!**_"

"Then get over it!" Marik continued, ignoring Fantine completely and focusing solely on Bakura.

"You get over your fear of heights, then!-!"

Marik thought for a second before sighing. "All right, I'll make you a deal… if you ice skate, I'll go up the Eiffel Tower with you."

Bakura was obviously startled, his eyes widening into saucers. "… Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Bakura stared at him for second, debating whether or not he was telling the truth. When he realized that he was, he then pondered if it was worth it. He _did_ say he would help him, and he _did_ want to take Marik up to the top…

"All right, fine," Bakura said, trying to stand up straight and only slipping once in the process. "But you can't laugh when I fall…"

"Deal," Marik agreed with a laugh, prying one of Bakura's shaky hands off the side and shaking it in agreement.

"_**So, is Bakúra going to ice-skate?**_" Fantine asked, smiling at their interaction.

"_**Regrettably, yes**_," Bakura said, sighing.

"_**Great!**_" Fantine exclaimed before gabbing Bakura's other hand and pulling him on to the ice, helping steady him when he started to stumble. "_**It'll be a blast, I promise! And I'll help you the whole way!**_"

"… _**Ah, thanks…**_" Bakura said, giving her a smile before glancing back at Marik. He kind of wanted Marik teaching him if it meant he'd have to hold his hand the entire time… Ah well, he _was_ on a date with her, so he shouldn't complain. Besides, once this was over he could spend all the time in the world with Marik.

He didn't notice the sour look said boy gave them, looking at their tightly clenched hands while his own clamped together painfully. Watching them shouldn't anger him so much… After all, she was just teaching him something; it's not like it meant anything. Nope. Nothing at all…

"_**Már-reek!**_" Suzette called impatiently, doing a fast stop and spraying him and the entranceway in ice. "_**Come on – I need to see how good of a skater you are.**_"

"_**Yeah yeah**_," Marik muttered, stepping on the ice and skating away, grinding his teeth when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fantine with her arm around Bakura's waist to better support him as he slowly staggered his way across the ice, staring at the ground untrustingly.

"_**See if you can keep up**_," Suzette said coldly as she passed him, her arms behind her back as she skated on one foot for a while, weaving in and out of the less experienced skaters on the ice.

"**I **_**should be telling **_**you**_** that**_," Marik had to refrain from yelling as he picked up his speed and passed her easily, turning around and skating backwards as he stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"_**You can skate backwards?**_" Suzette said, surprised. "_**Good, very good. What else can you do?**__" _

"_**Not to brag,**_" Marik said carelessly, smiling a bit as he inspected his hands and continued skating backwards. "_**But you might as well just call me a professional skater.**_"

"_**Vey good**_," Suzette complimented, smirking a bit. "_**But**_ _**can you pirouette?**_"

"_**Easily**_," Marik replied, narrowly missing a little kid. "_**But I would need a bigger space.**_"

"_**Very well. Let us have a contest, shall we?**_" she asked, her smirk widening. "_**Me and my ex would always have these contests.**_"

"No wonder you broke up," Marik said to himself, rolling his eyes.

"I know Japanese, remember!"

"Yeah, I remembered," Marik told her with a grin as he skated away, setting up for a pirouette before executing one perfectly.

"_**Lucky landing,**_" Suzette said, rolling her eyes at him.

"_**We'll see**_," Marik taunted before performing a 360° spin and grinning at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him before lifting her leg and performing a kicking spin in the air, giving Marik a smug smile once she landed it on one foot, continually skating backwards.

That seemed to be the invitation for them to launch into a competition – each trying to outdo the last move the other did while avoiding everyone else who was skating. They started gaining an audience, occasionally getting a round of applause or some "Oohs" and "Aahs." A few kids even tried copying their moves, but quickly gave up when they fell countless times, though Marik enjoyed watching them try; it made him happy to know he was entertaining them. It was also a great distraction from they-who-shall-not-be-mentioned right now, who, unsurprisingly, were watching the two competitors.

"_**It**_ _**figures she roped him into one of her petty contests**_," Fantine said, rolling her eyes as she lead the ever-fumbling Bakura around the rink, herself skating backwards. He wasn't getting the hang of it yet, which was painfully obvious as he kept slipping and almost falling every few seconds. The only thing keeping him upright was Fantine's grasp on his hands. He never thought it'd be this hard to ice-skate!-! He expected it to be a _little_ difficult, but not this giant wall of seeming impossibility!

"_**Does she always compete like that?**_" he managed to ask between stumbles, his eyes never leaving his feet.

"_**Yes…**_" Fantine replied, sighing in her memories."_**It is frustrating sometimes. Is Már-reek competitive?**_"

"_**Hm… Not really**_," Bakura said, hesitating slightly as his brain switched between thinking back about Marik and trying to continue ice-skating. "_**He's very argumentative, though.**_"

"_**Seriously?**_" she said, eyes widening. "_**He does not seem the type to me!**_"

Bakura gave a slight chuckle, looking up from the ice for the first time to say, "_**Well, it's mainly for things that don't matter. We get in to such stupid arguments sometimes; just this morning we were fighting over food and other nonsense.**_"

"… _**Really**_…" Fantine said monotonously, staring at him oddly. Was it just her, or did Bakura seem a lot happier when he talked about his friend? He seemed to focus better, too, as was proven by the fact that he had actually _glided_ during his last sentence, and how immediately afterwards he went back to tripping. His smiled had dropped back to a focused frown, too… perhaps she was just imagining things?

"_**Yeah**_," Bakura said, distracted again. "_**Does Suzette argue a lot, too?**_"

"_**Like you wouldn't believe**_," Fantine said, rolling her eyes before giving him a cheerful smile. "_**But let's not talk about her! I'm more interested in you, Bakúra – what do you do for a living?**_"

"_**I write,**_" he answered back with a small smile.

"_**Oooh, a novelist! So intelligent~**_"

Bakura laughed a bit, glancing up at her. "_**I'm not so sure that immediately qualifies me as intelligent, but thank you anyways.**_" He looked back down at the floor before asking, "_**And yourself? What do you do?**_"

"_**Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that…**_" Fantine said vaguely with a chuckle. "_**I don't like the idea of only doing one thing for the rest of my life, so I change jobs regularly, and sign up for odd jobs. Currently, however, I am a professional waitress. It pays more than it sounds.**_"

"_**Well, certainly sounds fun, at least**_," Bakura told her with a smile.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, seeing as how Bakura was mostly concentrating on ice-skating. More specifically, not _falling_ while ice skating. The problem was, Fantine didn't like silence, so after awhile she asked, "_**And Marik? What does he do?**_"

"_**Oh, he's an illustrator.**_" He laughed a bit to himself before looking back up at her. "_**He just became one, actually, for my books.**_"

"… _**Ah, I see**_," Fantine said with a small nod. It couldn't be just her this time – he _definitely_ was happier when talking about his friend. There was no way she could imagine the way his eyes brightened, or the way his tone turned fonder. Do not tell her that he was…?

"_**What does Suzette do?**_" Bakura asked, trying to use what little conversational skills he had. "_**She must be the boss of something, right? With her **_**wonderful**_** personality,**_" he scoffed with a laugh.

Fantine laughed with him before shaking her head. "_**You'd be right! She's the head of a fashion company, but she doesn't like me to talk about it in case people "overhear and swarm her."**_"

Bakura laughed loudly at that, almost tripping in the process. "_**Once she opens her mouth, I don't think that'd be a problem!**_"

Fantine giggled a little, nodding. "_**Oui, I think so as well**_."

"_**Why are you friends with her?**_" Bakura couldn't help but ask. They didn't seem very compatible to him, and she seemed to complain about her a lot, too… Why did they hang out together?

"_**It's complicated…**_" Fantine tried to explain, sighing. "_**We grew up together, and we **_**are**_** good friends, even if we may not act like it…**_" She avoided Bakura's gaze, giving him the impression that there was more to the story than she was telling him… But why would you need to hide the reason you were friends?

The silence returned to them then, made awkward by the last sentence spoken. It was starting to drive both of them crazy, actually, and they were _both_ about to just say the first thing that popped into their head when a little kid skated just too close to them, causing Bakura to stumble in surprise. He could feel that unfamiliar sense of fear grip his heart as he realized he was going to fall flat onto the unforgiving floor of ice, but then suddenly warm arms wrapped themselves around him and he wound up pressed up against Fantine vertically instead. His heart was still beating fast from the sudden jolt as he looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. "_**Thanks…**_" he mumbled, exhaling in relief.

"_**No problem**_," she said with a smile, helping him stand back up again. She had enjoyed getting close to him anyways~

Unfortunately, Marik had seen the whole thing, and he was _not_ pleased in the slightest. He even stumbled the landing on a simple Butterfly Jump he was so mad… And it didn't help when Suzette taunted him with a simple smirk as she performed his "failed" move perfectly. He ground his teeth in anger, wishing yet again that he could just grab Bakura and leave, but he still had a mission… He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, along with most of his (petty) anger. Yes, as long as he had his mission in mind, he could handle this – he could handle anything. It was only temporary, anyways. After this day, he would never have to see either of these girls again.

… But what if Bakura wanted to see Fantine again…?

He shook his head, deciding not to think about that as he prepared himself for just an Axel jump. He didn't really feel like doing anything fancy anymore; what was the point if Suzette would just keep doing better ones?

* * *

Soon enough, the clock struck 4:30pm, and Fantine lead Bakura back over to where Suzette and Marik were skating. Their little competition had just recently cooled down, though now they were arguing over who had won the unplanned contest.

"_**I performed more moves than you**_," Suzette was saying, "_**So I was obviously the winner**_."

"_**Yes, but some of those weren't as **_**graceful**_** as mine, wouldn't you agree?**_" Marik argued, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

As the argument continued, Bakura couldn't help but feel just a little… melancholy, upon hearing them. He had always assumed useless, meaningless quarrels were his and Marik's thing… He knew he was just being silly, though – Marik could have arguments with anyone he wanted to; it's not like it meant anything.

… Right?

Bakura shook his head. He was being completely ridiculous now… Seriously, like Marik could ever fall for someone like _Suzette_. She was mean, rude, and not pleasant to be around at _all_.

Although, to be fair, wasn't that how _he_ had started out…?

… Great, now he felt even more depressed.

"_**Hey!**_" Fantine interrupted the two skaters, rolling her eyes. "_**Suzette**_," she addressed, still holding Bakura's hand to make sure he didn't fall, much to Marik's chagrin. "_**Is your date here yet or not? Because if he is, I don't think you should be fighting with your date, if you're trying to prove to him that you can be fun.**_"

"_**Right**_," Suzette agreed with a nod before looking around. Soon, her gaze locked on one particular person and she scowled, pointing straight ahead, up at the tables where you could relax and eat a snack if you were tired of skating. "_**There he is…**_" she said with disdain evident in her tone.

Marik and Bakura both turned to look and see who this alleged boyfriend was. Bakura was simply curious, whereas Marik just wanted to see him as proof that this horrible experience would be over soon. They had a hard time finding him, though, so Marik asked, "_**What does he look like?**_"

"_**Short, brown hair**_," Suzette explained, "_**incredibly tall, always wearing his stupid jacket that might as well be a cape.**_"

Marik and Bakura shared a look, both thinking that whom she was describing sounded horribly familiar… This time, when they looked in the general direction she had specified, they had no trouble at all picking him out.

"_**Kaiba?!**_"

* * *

**Heehe~ Yep, Kaiba XD Please tell me someone saw that coming. No? Okay then *grins***

**I'm sorry if the writing seems a little… forced, at the end. Like I said, I've lost a lot of motivation… *sighs* **

**Nonetheless, I hope to gain it back soon and keep writing this story, as I know how many people seem to like it (and how many people kept asking me when the next update was going to be… *insert immense self-guilt here*)). **

**Please review! I hope that it will help me get my motivation back… **

**And before I forget: HAPPY EASTER! :D **

~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~

**Labyrinth Runner**: Yeah, I know the last one took a long time… this one took even longer OTL *sighs* I apologize yet again… But anyways, I hope this one was worth the wait as well ^^"  
*chuckles* Well, I'm not entirely sure how close Melvin will come to killing Bakura. I hope to make it pretty close in the future, since as you said, DRAMA, but you never know~ *grins*  
And ah yes! The camera of doom… All of the plans I had around that were kinda thrown out the window as I took this path instead ^^" Sorry… Maybe it'll appear again, though! :D  
XDD And you're right – Marik would never do drugs, yeesh! Perish the though XP Sugar is much more up his alley XD  
Thanks for understanding my business ^^" And I hope you had a delightful Christmas, and New Year, and Valentine's Day! =)  
Thank you for all of your reviews =)

**Neko**: XDD What! Pegasus does not have epilepsy! He's just… very emotional, okay? XD Haha thanks for the review, it made me laugh XD

**Guest**: Really? Awesome! I'm glad I was able to make you cry (as awful as that sounds XD). It just means my writing is good is all, so… yeah – thank you ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! =)

**iLOVEyourstories**: Haha, I like making people smile, too~ It's a nice feeling, non? ^^ *giggles* And no, I'm not twenty… but I'm extremely happy to hear you say that about my writing style :3 And come on! I'm sure you can write well – it just takes practice, after all. I used to be awful at writing XP But by all means, keep stalking XD  
Yes! I love Pegasus in this, too~ XDD Heehee, I've always liked him =) Obviously, since this is how I portray him! And I'm ever so glad you like the way I write him (and all the others *blushes*) and that he has officially made it into your favorites XD And thank you for being patient with me ^^  
And, oh, you are? … Well, I wish you luck with you and your girlfriend… As for me and mine, we, uh… had to break up. Parental involvement… *sighs* I don't wanna talk about it… that's kind of what made me lose motivation for a lot of things :/ I… had to tell her I hate her so that she would move on *cringes* I just hope she's doing well without me, now, as I can't contact her anymore… *shakes head* But, anyways, I'm moving on with life ^^ As I hope she is, too…  
Thank you very much for your reviews! They always make me smile ^^ But no, I still do not think that I am an "effing legend" XDD Haha.  
Lots of love, Annzy~ :3 *hugs you*

**NoleeBakura**: Really? Aw, thank you! ^^ I'm glad to hear you like it so much! And are not in denial like _some people_ (Marik and Bakura: Hey!).  
I'm so sorry you had to wait quite awhile for the next chapter since you reviewed this, especially since you stayed up so late to read it! I really am glad you liked it so much, though =) It makes me really happy to hear :D  
Thank you for telling your friends about it! I hope they enjoy as well ^^ And I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, as well (and again, I'm sorry for the wait…).


	38. Slowly Working it Out

**Merry Christmas, everyone ^^ **

Chapter 37: Slowly Working It Out

* * *

Suzette blinked at both of them before frowning. "_**You know Seto? How?**_"

"_**We're, uh…**_" Marik tried to explain, still staring in disbelief at the man whom they had only recently met. He had honestly never pictured him as having a girlfriend… Though, if he thought about it, perhaps he and Suzette were perfect together. They certainly had the same attitude, didn't they?

"_**We've only just met**_," Bakura came to Marik's rescue. "_**We were introduced by someone else.**_"

"_**Ah, that makes sense**_," Fantine said with a nod. "_**If I remember correctly, he does not have many friends.**_"

"_**When you're as important as he is, you have no time for friends**_," Suzette said almost defensively, putting her hands on her hips.

Bakura and Marik glanced at each other, both thinking how foolish that sounded. Marik had always recognized the importance of friends, even if he didn't have many, and Bakura was fairly new to the concept, but understood why someone would need human interaction.

And, let's face it, when a vampire hunter and a vampire who spent most of their time alone agreed that people needed friends, _ya'll need friends_.

"_**Well, what are you waiting for?**_" Suzette snapped, looking over at Marik. "_**Get over here and act like my date!**_"

Marik rolled his eyes, feeling completely fed up with his "date" by this point. "_**And how, pray tell, do I do that?!**_"

"_**Put your arm around me!**_"

Marik looked physically ill at the suggestion. "_**I'd rather stick my arm in a **_**piranha infested tank** _**than put it around you!**_"

Both Fantine and Bakura burst into laughter at his words, but Suzette did not look as amused as she glared at Marik and skated over to forcibly grab his hand anyway. "_**A deal's a deal**_," she said as she glided off with him. "_**Now smile and laugh!**_"

"_**Why don't you try being pleasant, first?**_"

"_**Laugh!**_"

Marik rolled his eyes before plastering a smile on his face and laughing extremely forcibly.

Suzette just glared at him again. "_**We must work on your acting skills.**_"

"_**And you need to work on your personality skills.**_"

Fantine rolled her eyes as the "happy couple" continued to bicker. "_**Can you believe her?**_" she asked, turning to look at Bakura. "_**I knew I should have tried harder to convince her to call this thing off!**_"

"_**That might have been best for everyone**_," Bakura agreed, chuckling. He was probably feeling happier than he should have when Marik had reacted so negatively at the thought of even touching Suzette, but it was just too funny! And why did Bakura have the sneaky suspicion that sticking his hand into a tank full of piranhas was actually something he had done before?

"_**Well, anyway**_," Fantine spoke up, smiling at Bakura. "S_**hall we go rest for a bit? While those two get their act together**_." She gestured over to the two, who were visibly and almost audibly still fighting and definitely _not_ looking like two people on a date. More like two bitter, sworn enemies that had just happened to find themselves in the same room.

Was it wrong of Bakura to laugh again? This one slightly more malicious than the last?

"_**Yeah, sounds good**_," Bakura soon agreed, smiling and taking her hand to be led over to one of the small snack tables.

"_**Would you like anything? A drink?**_" Fantine asked, smiling at him as they sat down.

"_**Mm, no, I'm not hungry,**_" Bakur shrugged and simply leaned back into his chair. He was incredibly glad to be off of that death trap called an ice rink - he hadn't fallen yet, but he had gotten close a few times…

Fantine chuckled and leaned on the table. "_**All right.**_" She glanced over at the rink, to her friend and Marik. It seemed they had come to some sort of agreement, as they were now skating hand in hand. They almost looked like they were dancing, actually, as Marik twirled Suzette around and then moved back into nice, even glides. "_**They look good. Now, anyway**_," she commented, looking over at Bakura and chuckling. "_**Actually happy, oui?**_"

"_**Yeah…**_" Was it just her, or did Bakura not seem that pleased about that fact? "_**Do you think the plan will work?**_" he had to ask, frowning a little. "_**Kaiba knows who we are, surely it would look suspicious if Marik hadn't mentioned a girlfriend before**_."

Fantine shrugged. "_**Suzette might just make it seem like a date, not that Már-reek is her boyfriend.**_"

"_**That would be better**_," Bakura agreed offhandedly, still staring at the rink. Fantine followed his gaze, and felt almost certain that he was only looking at Marik, and not Suzette along with him. Sighing, she glanced back at him and noticed how focused he seemed; his eyebrows creased slightly and a small frown on his face, obviously not liking the situation (even though he _knew_ they were not actually dating). Either he simply cared for his friend a lot, and didn't want him to go through something unpleasant, or… There was something stronger there. In fact, she was almost _certain_ there was something stronger there; his feelings screamed silently in all of his actions and reactions towards his friend - if that's what he even was. He was happier with him, he was comfortable with him; he was simply _better_ with him. It was so obvious: he had love for this friend of his… very strong love.

She chewed at her lip. Her only mission for the day had been to capture this pale man's heart and maybe take him home with her, but… if his heart was already captured, should she really complete her mission? Could she live with herself if she separated such a strong affection? Would it even be possible for her to? She knew what it was like to be in love, once… The aching in her own heart when she even passingly thought about it was proof of that.

"_**Bakúra**_," she announced, effectively earning his attention. "_**Do you like me?**_"

Bakura seemed taken back by the question. "_**Um, I guess? You're nice, which is a relief. I don't think I could handle being in Marik's shoes**_."

"_**Ah,**_" she decided to get right to the point as she gave a little grin. "_**You'd much rather be in Suzette's, oui?**_"

"**... **_**That's…**_" she watched him blush a little, which made him look like a painted doll with his porcelain skin tone. "_**Why would you say that?**_"

Fantine chuckled a little before saying, "_**The way you look at him, mainly…**_" She sighed sadly and leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling. "_**And here I thought I'd have a chance, at least.**_" She really liked this one; he was funny, and kind, and seemed to be an honest person…

So that was why she had to let him go.

Bakura shifted in his seat and looked away. "_**... Sorry…**_"

"_**Why are you apologizing?!**_" Fantine asked with a laugh. "_**I may be a little disappointed, but it's not your fault. You love who you love!**_" She chewed at her bottom lip, trying not to show just _how_ disappointed she was. She'd pay for her decision later - oh, how she'd pay - but, for now... She wouldn't have him worry about her unnecessarily. She could push her emotions out of her mind, because this boy was clearly already taken. If by no one else besides himself.

"_**... I guess…**_"

She saw Bakura blush more and look away, so, she continued curiously with a chuckle, "_**I am surprised that you two are even here; isn't it hard to see your boyfriend on a date with someone else?**_"

"_**... He's not exactly…**_" Bakura cleared his throat, still not looking at her. "_**We're not… a "couple" or anything.**_"

"_**So**_," Fantine drawled, trying to piece it together and figure this out as she leaned over on the table. "_**It is just a crush for now**_."

"_**Pretty much**_**.**"

"_**Does he feel the same way?**_"

"_**I, uh, don't know**_," Bakura seemed uncomfortable now, though he still murmured, "_**We **_**have **_**kissed a few times, and he seemed to like them, but -**_"

"_**Then he probably likes you, too**_," Fantine interrupted with a giggle and an amused eye roll. "_**That would explain why he doesn't seem to like me very much: jealousy.**_"

Bakura seemed surprised for a second, but then a small, humorous grin appeared on his face. "_**You think he's… jealous?**_"

"_**Most definitely!**_" Fantine laughed and laid back in her chair, crossing her arms and smirking a little. "_**You couldn't tell?**_"

"_**I figured he was just in a bad mood from Suzette,**_" Bakura replied, laughing with her. "_**What would he be jealous of?**_"

"_**Well**_," Fantine chuckled a little. "_**We **_**have **_**been acting very kind to one another, you know!**_"

Bakura seemed to think over the "date" so far, his expression changing from amusement, to curiosity, to understanding, to more amusement. Eventually, a sly grin stayed on his face and he shook his head. "_**Marik should really know me better by now**_."

Fantine chuckled and nodded in silent agreement, looking back at the rink and feeling her heart plummet, the icy coldness in the room finally seeping into her.

This had been an important mission…

* * *

Marik was getting very tired, _very _fast.

As if Suzette hadn't been bad enough to him _before_, she was at least three times worse now with her ex here. She would constantly snap at him not to look at Kaiba, while _she _turned her head to look at him whenever she pleased. Not to mention she would hit him whenever the corners of his "happily smiling" mouth dropped even a fraction of a centimeter.

He felt like he was being imprisoned again, only this time by an overbearing girl instead of his father.

The one thing that he could barely get any enjoyment out of was seeing someone as cold-hearted and angry as Kaiba doing something as calm and graceful as _ice-skating_. His form was perfect; his legs never missed their mark and his arms followed his body in smooth motions, but his face… The whole time, his expression displayed absolutely no emotion. It was as if he gained no enjoyment out of skating yet no displeasure, either, but despite that his expression wasn't calm like it should normally be. It was odd to get a glimpse of every now and again, and Marik could tell some of the smaller kids were scared of him, seeing as how they were avoiding him at all costs on the ice.

"_**Let's take a break**_," Suzette suggested, giving a small giggle as if she was suggesting something else. Marik returned her request with a nod and a smile, but inside he just couldn't believe how good of an actor she was. She _actually_ looked happy and loving whenever he looked into her eyes, but her words never matched the "sweet" feelings.

They glided over to the exit, Suzette timing it so that they would pass by Kaiba as they did so. Marik would have commended her for such careful planning, if Kaiba hadn't just glided past them as if they were strangers. He felt like laughing when he saw how hard she was trying to not show how much that bothered her - that giant smile did not match that crazed eye-twitch at all!

"_**Having fun?**_" Marik decided to taunt quietly, grinning at her.

She turned to give him a sickly sweet smile. "_**Why wouldn't I be~?**_"

"_**Because he hasn't even looked at you this whole time~?**_" Marik answered, snickering and pinching her cheek as if he was a loving boyfriend who just wanted to be near her. "_**You should stop while you still have some dignity left**_."

"_**Do you want those Items or not~?**_"

That was enough to keep him quiet.

They sat down at a table near the rink, giving Marik a chance to survey the area and look for Bakura; see how he was doing. He wasn't spying, just looking. Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't frown when he saw him laughing with Fantine. Or that he didn't try to strain his ears to catch even one word of their conversation. Or that he didn't start tuning everything else out except for his friend and his "date."

"_**Már-reek**_," Suzette's commanding voice broke his concentration. He sighed and turned his attention to her. "_**We need to up our game**_."

"_**What do you mean?**_" And why did he already not like the sound of that?

"_**I mean**_," Suzette put on an admittedly beautiful smile and leaned forward, placing her hand on top of his on the table. "_**When he looks over here -**_"

"_**And there's no guarantee he will.**_"

"- _**then you kiss me.**_"

"... What?" Marik was so shocked he forgot about speaking French. "Um, no. That was not part of the deal." He tried to move his hand out from under hers, but she tightened her grip.

"_**The **_**deal** _**was**_," she began to reiterate, "_**that you help me make my ex jealous. This is a way to do that**_."

Marik simply stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to think. All he knew at the current moment was that one of the _last_ things he wanted to do was kiss this woman, whom he did not like in the slightest. The very idea repulsed him, and he wasn't even surprised when his brain made the comparison to how he reacted toward kissing Suzette versus kissing Bakura.

Marik opened his mouth to refuse her yet again, and maybe even leave the date right there and just _steal_ the Items from them later - Bakura said he was a thief before, after all. Should be pretty easy if he didn't run into any more squirrels. But then he started to think…

It was _one_ kiss, and the easiest way to get what he wanted. They had gone this far with this frustrating, aggravating plan, and by damned if he'd give up because of such an _easy _request. It couldn't be worse than anything else he'd had to face in his lifetime, right? Just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less – it definitely wouldn't _mean _anything. It's not like he'd have to tell Bakura about it anyway. Or Pegasus for that matter, now that he thought about it.

"_**Fine**_," Marik said after a long moment of silence. "_**Just tell me when he looks over**_."

* * *

When his breathing got a little heavy, Kaiba decided to step off the rink. He loved skating – it always cooled him down after an intense duel or business meeting. Just him and the ice, with no one to bother him and nothing else to do except enjoy the rare quiet of his mind. Besides, Mokuba loved the arcade here.

"How are you doing, Moki?" he asked his little brother, ruffling his hair from behind and looking at the game he was playing. He grinned a little – it was one of his company's new arcade games. You were a dark magician wizard fighting through various levels to save the last of the dragons, who had been captured by an evil man. It had a few more buttons than a normal arcade game, but not more than a console controller. He was glad Mokuba liked it.

"Great!" Mokuba answered, rapidly pushing at buttons and staring with wide, glossy eyes at the screen. "I made it to the last level and only died three times!"

"That's great." Kaiba chuckled. "When you're done I'll buy you some hot chocolate. Are you sure you don't want to skate?"

"Nah!" Mokuba spared a second to grin at him and quickly turned back to his game. "That's your thing, Seto!"

"Right." Kaiba spared a rare smile for him, though they weren't that rare for his brother. He was the only one he could _really_ smile for, as well as the only one he wanted to call him by his first name. They had been through a lot together, after all – suffering through foster home after foster home until they were adopted by their current bastard of a father. The only good thing about that final adoption was that the man had educated them both at an advanced level, allowing Kaiba to gamble with their "father" and win the company from him when he was old enough.

That had been a _very_ successful day.

"Yes!" Mokuba exclaimed, jumping up and pumping his fist down with a proud grin on his face. "Beat the bad guy!"

"Good job, Mokuba," Kaiba congratulated, smiling a little. "Let's go get that hot chocolate then."

"Yeah!"

They wound their way through the chairs, the air crisp and chill from the nearby rink, though the brothers didn't mind. It was a fun day, just as the older had promised the younger, and nothing could ruin it.

"Seto, isn't that your ex-girlfriend?"

… Well, almost nothing.

He looked over to where Mokuba was gesturing, and was unpleasantly surprised to find Suzette with some man. He looked familiar, actually...

"Hey! She's with that tan guy from the cottage!"

Marik? Ah, yes, that would be why he looked familiar. How did he know Suzette?

"Ew! They're kissing!"

… They were on a _date?!_ But he thought he and Bakura had been a couple? No, he was absolutely _sure_ of it, actually. With the way they acted, there was only a minimal chance that they weren't. Which meant there were two possible explanations: either he had been wrong about Marik and Bakura, which he highly doubted, or Suzette was trying an ill-conceived plot to make him jealous and get them back together. Seeing as how she was _ice-skating_ for her date, he highly suspected the latter. Huh, he had to give Suzette credit – if he didn't know Marik was gay it _might_ have actually worked. For the time being, however, he just found it pathetic.

"Ignore them, Mokuba," Kaiba told his brother, turning him away from the two and pushing him to the cafe. "They're of no concern to us."

* * *

"_**You're so clever, Bakúra!**_" Fantine complimented, her eyes wide with thought. "_**Such an imagination!**_" He had been telling her of a new story idea he had thought of. It was a little different from his pure horror books, though it still had plenty of that. The plot mainly consisted of a man traveling through the world on horseback, continuously running away from the manifested hatred that follows him around as a giant beast. At first, the man assumes the hatred is what other people feel of him, but eventually he discovers that it's actually the hatred _he_ feels for himself.

"_**In the end**_**,**" Bakura continued, leaning back in his chair. "_**He has to find out how to feel good about himself to get rid of the demon. It's sort of a metaphor for life, eh?**_"

"_**You should fit some romance in there!**_" Fantine suggested excitedly. "_**He should try to think that he'll only feel better about himself if he can find someone else to love him, first! Of course, it won't work until he himself finds reasons to love himself again, but love interest could help with that a little perhaps?!**_"

Bakura actually seemed to consider it for a minute. "_**I don't really think I can write that sort of thing…**_" he stated slowly. He had never really considered himself a "romantic" guy, though now that he thought about it… If some of his recent experiences with Marik could be considered as such, perhaps he wouldn't be too bad? "_**I suppose I could give it a shot? Though that might alter the story a lot.**_"

"_**That is the fun of it, no?**_" Fantine smiled, opening her mouth to say something else when her eyes moved slightly to the left of Bakura's face and her smile dropped. "_**L-let's go back on the ice!**_" she said hurriedly.

Bakura creased his eyebrows together in confusion and started turning to look behind him.

"_**No!**_" Fantine reached across the table and grabbed his face, pulling it back forward. She offered a very sheepish smile and stuttered, "_**R-really! I want to skate more!**_"

Bakura felt a burning suspicious feeling in his stomach as he pushed her hands off of him and turned around to look.

… Ah, now he wished he had listened to Fantine.

Marik… and Suzette… were kissing. _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_. Right here, right now, in the ice-skating rink, with their lips…

Bakura felt angry, bitter feelings form in his stomach, quickly rippling out to every inch of his skin as he let out a feral growl. How _dare_ that bitch kiss Marik…!

He stood up, about to run over there and break them apart, and possibly cause lasting pain to Suzette while he's at it, when Fantine gripped his arm tight enough to make him look at her.

"_**Calm down**_," she told him, her tone calm and reasonable. "_**And think for a moment**_." She pulled at Bakura's arm a little before continuing, "_**Már-reek has shown absolutely no interest in her all evening, and Suzette is only interested in Kaiba. Their kiss means nothing**_."

Bakura felt his eye twitch. He _knew_ that, but it was still kind of _upsetting_ to see someone you like _kissing someone else_. He was about to tell Fantine to piss off and mind her own damn business when he looked into her eyes. They were fierce, and determined, and portrayed that she was going to do everything in her power to stop him from whatever he was going to do. Which was laughable, to be quite honest - what could a normal human do against a vampire? Not that she _knew_ what he was, but still. It was probably why he started laughing, albeit a bit louder and more psychotic than he had meant, but at least he was sitting down at the table again, much to Fantine's relief.

"_**I'm going to kill her**_." Huh, it had been awhile since he had used the "m" word… Marik probably wouldn't like that.

Fantine frowned a little and crossed her arms, giving him a very pointed look. "_**You don't have the right - you told me earlier that you and him are not official yet**_."

…

Why did Bakura feel as if he was talking to Pegasus, all of a sudden?

The only response Bakura could offer was another growl as he crossed his own arms and clenched his teeth. Damn it, she was right. He couldn't do anything about this because they _weren't_ officially a "couple" yet. Hell, he shouldn't even be feeling like this anyway because it was exactly as she said - that meant _nothing_, and Bakura _knew_ that! So why was he overreacting!? Marik was just doing all of this for his mission! It's not like he'd abandon Bakura for _Suzette_. He had nothing to worry about!

Yet, despite all of this knowledge and logic, his emotions didn't want to seem to listen to any of it as the picture of _Marik and Suzette kissing_ continued to run through his mind, and making him increasingly irritated the more he thought about it.

Fantine noticed his feelings, just by the look on Bakura's face, and sighed a little. "_**Come on,**_" she said, starting to stand up. "_**You look like you need to talk with Már-reek, so I'll distract Suzette and you take him somewhere else to chat.**_"

Bakura stared at her in surprise for a second, but there was absolutely no way he was turning down her offer. "_**Right behind you**_."

* * *

"_What the hell, Marik!?_" Bakura asked him as soon as he shoved his "friend" into the bathroom.

"I could say the same to you!" Marik countered, pushing his hand off and glaring at him, confused and a bit angry. "You ran over to us like a madman and then carted me off without any explanation!"

"Yes, well…" Bakura seemed to grow quiet at that, instead just staring at Marik. "... I needed to talk with you about something."

"And you couldn't just _tell_ me that?!"

"I was upset," Bakura answered simply, sighing and frowning a little.

Marik raised a brow at his friend. Well, he must be telling the truth - usually he wouldn't admit anything like that. "Upset over what?"

"I saw you kissing Suzette."

"..." For some strange reason, Marik's stomach twisted into a knot and he couldn't look at Bakura any more, opting for the gray tiled wall as his view instead. "What? She wanted to make Kaiba jealous, you know that."

"I didn't like it."

Marik glanced at Bakura, taking just a second to take in how serious he was being. This obviously wasn't a joke to him, not in the slightest - he really, _really_ cared about him having kissed someone else... It made the knot in his stomach even tighter, and he had to take a quick breath to feel minimally better. "... I promise it won't happen again."

"Marik…" Bakura frowned at him and stepped just a little closer, his hands clenching into fists. "I know you're just avoiding the _real_ issue here."

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Marik snapped, turning to give him a frustrated look. "I'm just…!" He could feel a headache coming on. Damn it, he didn't want to do this now! He didn't want to deal with all of this emotional crap when he still had to suffer through the rest of this "date!" Not to mention that he had been suppressing his own urge to take Bakura aside and tell him to stop being so close to Fantine…!

Why couldn't they just talk about the "real issue" later?!

"_One thing at a time!_" he yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Is that so much to ask for!?"

He saw Bakura scowl slightly and open his mouth to say something else. Though he never got the chance to, as Marik interrupted with more heated words:

"What do you want me to say, Bakura!?" He clenched his fists, seething through his teeth. "That I hated kissing her? That it was the most _revolting _thing I've ever had to do in my _awful _life, and that the only way I was able to work through it was by imagining it was you? That I hated seeing you smiling and laughing with Fantine all afternoon? That I hated seeing her cling to you, hold your hand, and kiss your cheek? _Huh!?_ Is _that_ what the "real issue" is? You and me wanting to -!"

He was never able to finish his rant when someone else walked into the room. Both of their heads turned to look at the newcomer, and both sets of eyes widened as they immediately recognized the pale man as a vampire.

A very happy one, at that.

"_**Mon Dieu, so it is true!**_" he exclaimed upon seeing them, his already huge smile widening into something that looked almost painful to the two other boys; those freckles looked ready to pop off any second. One of his hands buried itself into his strikingly, bright red hair. "_**You two are in France…!**_"

Marik and Bakura shared a look, both realizing they really would have to put this little conversation on hold to deal with the _bigger_ issue of who this guy was, and how they knew them.

"_**Um, yes**_," Marik was the first to respond, giving him a quizzical look. "_**Do we know you?**_"

The vampire just laughed and shook his head. "_**Non, non! But I am not important - you two on the other hand!**_" He jumped once in excitement and went over to shake both of their hands. "_**Are the most important people in the world!**_"

"..._** What?**_" Bakura asked, point-blank. It was obvious he wasn't in the best of moods from having his conversation interrupted, but he was also just as dumbfounded and curious as Marik. "_**Why do you think that?**_"

"_**Because you are Már-reek and Bakúra!**_" the man said, as if that was the only explanation needed. Luckily, he continued with, "_**Vampire hunter and vampire, working together to make the world a better place for us! You are famous in the vampire community!**_"

"... _**Did you say famous?**_" Marik asked, feeling the blood drain from his face. That was _so_ not good. If they were famous enough that vampires from far off countries knew where they were, how much longer until his dad figured out where he was? Most vampires give away vital information after being blood-starved and blood-teased… His father could already be on his way!

"_**Oui! Famous! Could you please sign this?!**_" The vampire held up a small, crisp, blank piece of paper and an ink pen, not sensing the mood. "_**I can't wait to tell everyone I met you!**_"

"_**Don't!**_" Marik yelled at him, stepping forward and starting to panic. "_**You can't tell **_**anyone**_** we were here…!**_"

"_**Quoi? Why not, monsieur?**_" It was finally the vampire's turn to look confused. "_**People will want to know!**_"

"_**Exactly!**_" Marik yelled, feeling terror washing over him. No, no, _no!_ This couldn't be happening, this had to be some sort of sick joke! They couldn't be famous, people couldn't know where they were, people couldn't know _who_ they were…!

"Marik." The Egyptian turned his wide eyes to his friend, who looked worried for him more than the potential danger. "Take a deep breath."

"Don't you understand what this means, Bakura!?" Marik yelled at him, going into full-fledged panic mode. "People know who we are! People know _where_ we are! How much longer until dad finds out?!" How much longer until his dad comes and forces him away from his mission? How much longer until he'll have to undergo the painful ritual and get that ridiculous promise carved into his back? How much longer until his best friend was killed?

Bakura clenched his teeth, thinking about Marik's words for a second before turning to the other man and taking his pen. He uncapped it and signed it quickly before handing it to Marik. "Just sign it so he'll leave and we can talk."

With shaking hands, Marik did as requested, and the vampire left right afterwards. He had sensed something was wrong, and he didn't want to get in the middle of it - which was probably the best decision he could have made at the moment.

"This is bad," Marik muttered, shaking his head slowly and staring into space. "This is bad. This is _bad!_"

"Marik, you need to relax," Bakura advised, placing his hands on Marik's shoulders and looking straight into his violet eyes. "If we were really that famous, we'd have been found already. That guy was probably just over exaggerating."

"But what if he wasn't?!" Marik asked, dread filling his stomach as he stared back. "What if my dad's coming to France right now, and he catches us by surprise, and, and kills you…!"

He didn't even realize he was crying until Bakura cupped his face gently, his thumbs wiping his tears away.

"We've faced worse," Bakura reminded him with a small smile. "He's one man. Do you really think he can take down a trained vampire hunter and a crazy vampire?"

"You're forgetting that he's the one who trained me and you're not so crazy anymore," Marik was quick to remind him right back. Though he did find himself relaxing into Bakura's hands… It felt nice, to be comforted like this. It reminded him of his mother, and how she'd come into his room after dad's lessons and rub his back comfortingly, trying her best to take the pain away.

"That's true," Bakura admitted with a small chuckle. "But we have something he doesn't have." Bakura's voice was so sure, so confident, that Marik felt a little bit better, even before hearing what exactly they had. "A mission _worth_ fighting for."

Marik just stared at him for a second, enjoying the soft, slow way Bakura's thumbs moved across his cheeks, even without tears. To be honest, Bakura's argument wasn't that convincing. Marik knew his father, he knew how cunning he was, how patient. He knew how he could stake them out for days, waiting for the absolute perfect moment to strike… Then come in so swiftly that Marik wouldn't be able to stop him from taking yet another happy thing out of his life. His dad would increase watch on him, probably put him through "obedience" training again until Marik became nothing more than a dog. There would be no escaping a second time to complete the mission - this was it.

He felt like crying. He felt like screaming. He felt like crumpling to the floor in defeat and just giving up everything they had worked so hard for. He felt like pushing Bakura away and yelling at him to go home and just forget about him. He felt like burning a building to the ground in pure anger and frustration.

Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and focusing on the nice way Bakura was stroking his cheeks - the nice way he was trying to calm him down.

It would be all right. That's what Bakura believed. Because they were a great team, and they've already accomplished so much together. They've been through hell and back, _together_, and as long as one of them believed they could make it… Maybe, just maybe, they could.

Together.

Not to mention that they were going to get the last two Millennium Items after this horrid excuse for a "date."

"... I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

Marik chuckled from how quick he replied, and Bakura returned it with a cocky grin. He leaned in to kiss his forehead before finally releasing his face. "Come on - we've kept the girls waiting long enough."

"Right." Marik's cheeks felt surprisingly bare without Bakura's hands, while his forehead felt hot where Bakura's lips had touched. He started to follow his friend out, but just before they walked through the door, he grabbed Bakura's hand to stop him. "... Thanks."

They stared into each other's eyes for the longest moment, and Marik was prepared for the quick, brief kiss Bakura gave to him this time.

"You're always welcome, Marik."

* * *

When Marik and Bakura came back to the rink, they had the pleasure of witnessing an amusing sight: Suzette and Kaiba talking.

"You are so pathetic," Kaiba told her, shaking his head. "We're _over_, Suzette. Move on!"

"But I learned Japanese for you!" Suzette argued, her face red with anger. She looked as if steam would come out her nose and ears at any moment.

"I never asked you to do that."

"I designed an entire wardrobe for you!"

"Again, I never asked you to do that."

"I was nothing but nice to you…!"

"_Suzette_," Kaiba interrupted, giving her an annoyed glare that completely froze her. "I don't like you, and we are never, _ever_, getting back together. Get used to the idea."

Kaiba skated off then, leaving Suzette standing there, gaping like a fish.

And, no, Marik and Bakura did _not _burst into quiet, uncontrollable giggles at the sight of justice being served cold.

"_**There you two are!**_" Fantine greeted, smiling as she walked over to them. "_**So, did you talk it out?**_"

"_**Barely**_," Bakura replied with a grin. He laughed when Marik rammed his elbow into the cheeky vampire's side.

"_**Oh, shut up**_."

Fantine laughed good-naturedly at them before sighing softly and gesturing to her friend. "_**As you can see, her plan failed…**_"

"_**Oh, I still think she has a chance,**_" Bakura joked. He gave a warm smile when Marik laughed at his sarcasm.

"_**Funny**_," Fantine commented, rolling her eyes with a smile. "_**Anyway, you two held up your end of the bargain, so…**_" She reached into her pocket and took out a small, folded piece of paper. "_**Here is the location of where we hid the Millennium Items.**_"

Marik snatched the paper immediately. "_**Does that mean we can go?**_" Bakura had to laugh - he just sounded completely too excited by the prospect of leaving.

Fantine seemed equally amused as she chuckled and nodded. "_**Oui, you may go. I hope you both live well!**_"

"_**I think we will**_," Bakura replied, smiling at Marik, who happily returned it. With the last two of the items in their possession, this was it. Their mission was complete. All that was left now was travelling to Egypt, finding the stone slab Pegasus talked about long ago, and they could make their wish.

It seemed as if things were finally looking up for the two.

"Let's go, Bakura!" Marik turned and started walking out of there, feeling on top of the world.

Bakura laughed a little and turned to Fantine to tell her one last thing before they left. "_**Hey, thanks for today**_."

Fantine waved her hand a little as if to shoo his apology away, chuckling. "_**Please, I did nothing. Just calmed you down from a little temper tantrum.**_"

Bakura laughed and grinned at her. "_**I don't think you realize just how bad that could have been.**_"

"_**Oh?**_" Fantine returned his grin. "_**Then it is a good thing I will never have to find out. Now go, get out of here!**_" She nudged him with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him. "_**Go make it "official~"**_"

Bakura laughed and nudged her back, turning to leave. "_**You're a great friend, Fantine**_," he told her just before jogging off to join Marik.

Fantine smiled, happy from the compliment. She laughed when Marik pushed Bakura away for one reason or another, but, as soon as they walked through the exit… Her smile vanished, replaced by a worried frown. She couldn't help but feel that the future held nothing bright for her…

For the current moment, however, she smiled and turned around. "_**Suzette!**_" she called cheerily, walking over to where she was still standing, quite shocked. "_**Come along! Let us skate!**_"

"_**What is the point!?**_" Suzette asked, scowling at her. "_**It did not work! I should just go home!**_"

"_**Please, Suzette**_," Fantine begged softly, smiling and taking her hand. "_**Let's have a little bit of fun! Before tonight…**_"

Suzette froze, her head snapping towards her, her eyes roaming across her face with intense focus. There was something in Fantine's tone that made her think something was going to be quite wrong later…

"_**All right. Fine.**_"

* * *

_**I am an idiot**_.

That was one of the thoughts running through Fantine's head as she walked with Suzette through the streets of Paris late at night. They were going to see their most recent "boss," and she was sure that he was going to be upset.

_**I should have just stuck with the mission**_.

As she had said earlier, Fantine acquired odd jobs here and there. However, her longest one is, by far, something she, and her friend, had been born into. They worked for the "Egyptian Underground," as she liked to call them. Basically, these people were like Marik in that they associated with vampires, but they were different in that they had a much different goal in mind regarding the creatures.

_**But he didn't tell me the whole story!**_

Her family didn't do that much for them. At least, that's how it seemed to Fantine, anyway. Just a few very, very odd jobs here and there, like gathering peculiar ingredients for a ritual or housing a few of their people occasionally. Fantine's specialty for the Underground, however, was people. And, more specifically, how to tear two people apart.

_**He said they were best friends… not in love. **_

Her art was useful, since she could cause fighting between a pair of vampires and split them up temporarily. That small lapse was all the Underground needed to "take care of them," whether that be by death, torture, or experimentation.

This time, however, her "boss" had wanted her and Suzette to break up two "best friends." She had hesitated, and with that hesitation she was promised more money than she knew what to do with, while Suzette was promised the return of her ex-boyfriend.

And she had failed.

_**Shadi will just have to live with it**_.

She couldn't break those two up. They had what she always wanted - to be ridiculously in love… To feel so strongly that their crush is their entire world, and that as long as they're happy, you're happy. To be able to smile just by _looking_ at someone, to be able to talk and laugh so easily with another… she longed for it.

And now, she would pay for that longing.

They arrived at Shadi's hideout - a small, "abandoned" bakery that had fallen to the spiders and rats over time. She knew this wasn't going to end well - she just didn't know how bad it was going to be.

"_**Well**_." Fantine clenched her teeth as her boss' deep yet somehow boyish voice reached her ears through the inky darkness. "_**I applaud you for showing up**_."

"_**If we did not,**_" she called out, her voice clear and strong for herself and her friend. "_**Then that would just make things worse, non?**_"

"_**Oh, smart girl**_." Shadi emerged from the shadows, dressed in his ever-present white robes and turban. "_**But, evidently, not smart enough**_."

"_**You told me they were friends**_," Fantine started to defend. "_**Not in love -**_"

"_**They shouldn't even be interacting at all**_," Shadi interrupted her swiftly, his demeanor much too calm for Fantine's liking. It sent a crawling, creepy feeling over her skin as he watched Shadi pace around them slowly. "_**Bakura should have been dead long ago. I don't understand why no one seems able to kill him**_."

"_**Why do you not let Fate handle this?**_" If there was one thing Fantine noticed, it was how much the Underground liked to talk about "Fate." "_**After all, if he is meant to be dead, then Fate will take care of it eventually.**_"

Shadi did not say anything for a second. He didn't even answer her question, instead whipping a thin rope against her knees so she would bend down, biting her tongue so as to not cry out.

"_**Do not talk as if you know anything**_," he told her, going around to face both of them again. "_**You failed your job. And you**_," he looked at Suzette, who clenched her jaw upon being looked at. "_**You didn't even try**_."

Fantine had to smile at how confident her friend could be at a time like this when Suzette responded, as cocky as a rooster, "_**I told you that I was only in it for Kaiba from the beginning -**_"

"_**And I told you that I could have him kissing the very ground you walk on if you both succeeded.**_"

Fantine bit at her lip, cringing slightly from how annoyed Shadi sounded. These Underground types were tricky - some killed you even after you did their dirty work for them, because you were a liability. Others would kill you because of your personality… But Fantine had pegged Shadi as neither kind. He seemed fairer than most, and yet now he sounded almost the same.

"_**And now you will pay the price**_."

Before Fantine could think anymore, Shadi had seized her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, blocking off her air supply and slowly choking her to death.

"_**Fantine!**_" Suzette screamed, stunned and appalled. She rushed forward, but was quickly stopped shen Shadi took out a small dagger.

"_**Don't move**_," he told her, his tone as calm as if he was telling someone there was a fly on the wall. He looked back at Fantine, who was trying her best not to make any sounds. She was not going to give this man the pleasure of hearing her choke or scream.

"_**For deliberate insubordination, your price shall be your life.**_" He plunged the knife into Fantine's heart, twisting it painfully. Despite herself, she let out one, small gasp, before her eyes blacked out and she crumpled to the floor.

"_**And yours,**_" she heard Shadi's voice through her pounding ears and Suzette's panicked screaming. "_**Shall be watching your friend die.**_"

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Marik sighed as Bakura yelled into the sky. He should have expected this, he _really_ should have expected this…

"You can't be serious!"

"Well, I _am!_" Marik turned to Bakura with a frown. "_They're not real_."

Bakura stared at him, trying to process what he was telling him. Marik just sighed again and looked back at the "Millennium" Ankh and Scale.

They had followed the directions written on the card, full of excitement and giddiness. They were both so happy that they had even held hands the entire way, bumped against each other occasionally, and snuck a few brief kisses in between here and there.

And now, here they were. Standing in a dark, deserted, cobblestone alleyway, a in the design as they had moved aside some loose cobble to find their prize.

Fake Millennium Items.

"Are you _sure_ -"

"_I'm sure_," Marik snapped, throwing the useless items on the floor and scowling when they dented. "Does gold dent that easily, Bakura?!"

The vampire opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it and shook his head instead. "... No."

"Yeah. So, I'm sure."

Bakura took a long deep breath, letting it out in a slow, pitiful sigh as he stared down at the cobblestone. The only sound to be heard was the distant _vroom_ of cars driving past, the only smell lost dreams and wet dirt.

Marik was the first to turn and start walking back. Bakura quickly followed, shaking his head. "Well, this sucks."

"We're back at square one, Bakura," Marik told him, frowning and feeling anger rising inside of him. "We have no _clue_ where the other two Items are, and now we have my dad to worry about on top of that…!" He made a frustrated sound and held a hand up to his head, stopping to rub his eyes. "Not to mention we just wasted an entire day on this stupid date! This _more_ than just _sucks!_"

Bakura was silent, not sure what to say at the moment. Marik was right - their hopes had been crushed like the stones in the ground. They had no other leads - for all they knew, the Ankh and the Scale could be all the way across the world. And if they did find a lead again, who's to say _those_ wouldn't be fakes, too?

"... We'll figure it out," Bakua said, patting Marik on the back. "I know we will."

Marik didn't feel like being positive. "Don't be so cocky."

"Haven't you known me long enough by now to know that I'm always just that?"

… Evidently, Bakura ruined Marik's plans to be angry the rest of the afternoon as a small smile formed on his face. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too."

Marik rolled his eyes and took a breath, looking at Bakura for a good, long minute. "... Let's go home."

"I agree," Bakura nodded, but then stopped Marik when he started to walk away. "But first, I have something to tell you."

The mischievous tone of Bakura's voice along with his conniving smirk immediately put Marik on edge. "Yes…?"

Bakura's smirk widened. "You and I going on a date," he announced, sounding quite pleased with his declaration.

Marik felt heat reside in his cheeks, his eyes widening as he looked at his friend. He… he was dead serious. "... That's one hell of a way to ask someone on a date, you know," he replied quietly, using the same words Bakura had used just yesterday night.

"I learned from the best," Bakura replied easily, grinning and stepping closer to him. "So, what do you say?"

Marik let out a breath of laughter, looking away with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe Bakura was actually asking him… Well, he supposed he'd have to talk about the "real issue" with him sometime, after all.

"When would this alleged date be?" Marik asked, prolonging his answer as long as he could.

"Valentine's Day," Bakura replied smugly, crossing his arms.

"What time?"

"When we wake up."

"Where?"

"Wherever you and I want."

"What would we do?"

"Whatever we want."

"Who's going, again -?"

"For goodness' sakes, Marik!" Bakura interrupted, laughing and punching his shoulder playfully. "Just say yes or no!"

"Yes or no~"

"_Marik!_"

"What?" Marik laughed, turning away with a smile clear on his face. "_Yes_, okay? I say yes."

Bakura exhaled in relief, smiling lightly as he stared at Marik. For a second there, he had actually thought he would decline. Not that Bakura was going to take no for an answer, obviously, but if he had actually had the audacity to say "no," well… Okay, he hadn't actually planned that far ahead. But it wouldn't have been good.

"We have to get home now," Marik broke the comfortable silence that had settled over them, turning his back to Bakura. "So, come on."

"Just a minute." Bakura used his vampirically enhanced speed to go in front of Marik, wanting to surprise him with another kiss. However, Marik seemed to be expecting that and quickly dodged Bakura's attempt, only to kiss the vampire himself a second later - this one the longest of the day.

Bakura almost whined when Marik pulled back, smirking just as much as Bakura did earlier. "Minute's up~" he sang, grabbing Bakura's hand and leading him back to Pegasus' cottage. "This way, Kitty!"

Bakura groaned and shook his head, but didn't complain when Marik chuckled and intertwined their fingers.

Maybe things didn't completely suck after all.

* * *

**AN: *cries because the number of times the word "kiss" appears in this chapter is ridiculous***

**WELL! I hope you all liked this chapter :D I know I did XD They're finally going on a date, yay~ Oh, and what did you all think of the death scene? I think I need to get better at those XP **

**My favorite scene is when Bakura calms Marik down in the bathroom~ What's yours? :) **

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's ever reviewed, followed, or favorited. You all are the reason I'm still going with this, so don't ever think for a second that you don't make a difference, because I wouldn't be where I am today without all of you! You are awesome! You make the world a better place! And you can change lives :) **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays ^^ **

**~~~{REVIEW REPLIES}~~~ **

**Darkmalicesama**: Hi! :D I like your username! And thanks so much for being patient - I really am sorry these take me so long, what with school and a social life in the way XP But, nonetheless, I am happy you go for quality over quantity ^^  
Thank you for calling me modest, as that is what I try to be (I do not want a big head XP), and I thank you for the compliment ^^ It's nice to hear!  
And, ah, I'm sorry that happened to you… That's such a horrible reason to break up :( *hugs you* Would you like to talk about it? I know it happened in March, but still ^^"  
I would love to talk to you personally! ^^ If you have a FanFiction account, please, PM me, and if you don't, then talk to me on my tumblr (even through anon, at least I can respond quicker than waiting until I update to talk to you!). My tumblr is: annzy-bananzys-corner. tumblr. com (remove spaces). I really would like to talk, okay? :)  
You keep going, too ^^ You're amazing and _so_ nice, and don't let anyone tell you different!  
Love, Annzy.

**RegalAngel**: *blushes* Aw, thanks ^^ You're awesome, too :3 I'm glad you loved last chapter! And thanks for pointing out that "Matthew" mistake XD I've been writing far too much hetalia lately XD

**Khristy **(on chapter 5): Ah, sorry, no XD It's something much more innocent than that! But I appreciate the guess :)

**cameron fortner**: I MADE MORE SO NOW YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THEIR DATE SO PLEASE CALM DOWN! I'M SORRY I MADE YOU CRY, I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER AFTER THIS!

**IrkenIshtarGamer**: I didn't stop writing it! ^^ I won't stop, it might just take me a while to write *smiles sheepishly* I'm glad you consider this a book though ^^ Thank you!

**NameOfMe**: I UPDATED~ ^^ I hope you like this chapter! And I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but thanks for understanding that I'm busy ^^ *hugs*

**Guest**: Aw, thanks for re-reading it! Whenever I try to do that I tend to just look at all the mistakes XDD I'm glad you like it that much though! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^

**KibaWantanuki**: Ah, well… Fantine won't have to bug you anymore~ XD *shot* Ah no, really, I hope you liked her in this chapter - I wanted to make her a semi-likable character XD But at least now you know what happens between Marik and Bakura~ Their official date's coming up soon~

**AnonInc**: Oh, thank you for re-reading it! *hugs you* I'm sorry I take so long to update, but at least it's nice when I do? ^^" Worth a shot. Anyway, they're slowly getting together, so that's exciting~


End file.
